I Need You Like A Bad Habit Suzaku Kururugi
by xXxKiki-chanxXx
Summary: SuzakuXOc; 1st person.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Need You Like A Bad Habit!(Code Geass:Suzaku Kururugi)**_

"Mother NO!"

"_Bang!!"_

"NNNNNNNOOOO!!"

Me: NO!!

I looked around in my room as my breath was uneven; it was another dream

Hi my name is Isabella Zuzuki**Note: Light Brown hair and eyes* I'm a Britannian. . . .My father the General of the Britannian Army as for my mother she was just my mother. Both full blood making me a full Britannian. . . .but I was alone. My father died by a 11 and my mother killed herself after; I was 10 at the time. Now I'm 16 and in skool to keep my mind at bay. I guess you can say I hated the 11's with a passion but, I never really cared for revenge nor did I like SOCIALIZING. . . . .I was the outsider, but at home I was quiet alive and kind. Most gave me respect for my parents legecy but I paid no attetnion. I also had all the money most would dream, almost as much as the royals but I used none. I mostly gave it to the poor if I was bored and wanted something to do but that made me look like I gave pity to the 11's and the Britannians hated me as well as the 11's for giving them pity. So I gave to the children only, they always loved seeing me. Oh me screaming "No!" outta no where?? Just having flash backs, very painfull.

Me: Man fuck this shit.

I got up from bed as I sighed and got up as I grabbed my skool uniform as I grabbed my pills as I took them. They'ld help me with my flash backs, I think they were anit-depressions but IDK.

Me:*press button* Martha, is my breakfast ready?

Martha: Yes M'Lady! So glad you gave me SOMETHING to do today!  
Me: Yes, I'll be done in a second.

Marth: Yes M'Lady.

Martha, she was my maid since I was a child but now that I'm older I told her to stop treating me like she needed to serve me. She never did such. She'ld always do EVERYTHING as soon as I went to skool. She naggs about being bored or something but w/e made her happy.

Martha: There you are!  
Me: Yes yes, thrilling to see me I guess.

Martha: ACOURSE M'Lady now I--

Me:*sit down/sigh* How many times must I tell you Martha its Isabella, or Izzy.

Martha: Now now M'Lady*sets plate* if you wont let me SERVE you like I should atleast allow me to adress you in the respect you deserve.

Me: But I do NOTHING for such respect Martha.

Martha: Try telling those Japanese children that.

I laughed as Martha sat by me as she was having some coffee with bread.

Me:*finish* Well time to go Martha, see you later.

Martha: You have soccer practice today right?

Me: Yes'um Martha*grab backpack* be home by dinner time! BYE!

Martha: Wait your--

I closed the door as Martha sighed.

Martha: You forgot your lunch money. . . . oh darn tat child.

.::Me::.

Me: Oh rats I'm going to be late! Oh man!!

I ran towards the bus as I turned the cornor and gasped. The bus was leaving.

Me: NO WAIT!! STOP!!  
As I reached the bus stop it was already gone.

Me: UGH!! Sckat!

I stomped my right foot as I huffed and sat down as I folded my arms with a pout.

Me: Darn it I knew playing that video game last night would make me wake up late. UGH!

I leaned over as I huffed more and more as I set my head between my knees as I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Oh no dont tell me the bus left already."

Me:*lift head lightly/looking ahead* Yea you just--

I went to face the person I was speaking to as I met their gaze, I gasped.

Guy: Oh man really? Darn it, my fourth time this month. Not my day.

I shook my head as I looked away from the stranger.

Me: What a shame sir.

The guy chuckles as I felt him sit down by me.

Guy: Not your day either I suppose?

Me: No sir.

Guy: Oh no miss, its Suzaku Kururugi. But please, just Suzaku.

I paused as I looked at this new found guy as he gave me a warm smile as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: I know who you are now.

He paused as his smile faded.

Me: Your father was mayor, no?

The guy, or I should say Suzaku now, looked away as I bit my tongue and looked away.

Me: Sorry I umm. . . . .I have a tendousy of--

Suzaku: And what's your name miss?

I paused as I looked at him as he had the same warm smile.

Me: Oh umm*look away* you dont wanna know that*look at him* just call me Izzy.

Suzaku: Izzy? Is it short for the name Isabel?

Me: Isabella but--

Suzaku: Then that's what I will adress you miss, Isabella.

Me: Now wait a second--

Just then the bus came as I paused and got up as the doors opened I walked up the stairs as I paid when I paused and looked behind me as Suzaku just gave me a smile.

Me: Arent you coming?

Suzaku: Nope*smiles* just wanted to get your name miss.

I paused as the bus door closed as I gasped and went to a window as I opened it.

Suzaku: Till our paths cross again Miss Isabella.

He bows as I gave him a face.  
Me: Hey wait! You were waiting here just for my name??

He nods as I blushed a bit as the bus began to leave.

Me: Wait! Your just a kid! Dont you have skool like I?

Suzaku: Not I miss*smiles* not I. . . .

Me:*Bus leaves* Hey--Hey wait!!

Before I knew it I lost sight of that Suzaku man, I sat down and a grunt as I folded my arms.

Me: Stupid man. . . .

"Ashford Acadamey, next stop!"

Me: Oh.

I pulled the rain as I got off, I looked at my cell as I sighed.

Me: Made it--

"RING!!"  
Me: Oh no!

I ran for the life of me towards my first class praying my teacher was still getting his mail so not to be late, again.

"Open your books to page--"

I was in math now as the day went by in a blurr, all I could think about was tat guy; Suzaku. . . . why??

Me: Ugh!

I paused as I looked around as the whole class looked at me.

Teach: Are you ALLRIGHT Miss Zuzuki??

The class snickered as I blushed in emberresment as I looked down.

Me: Yes sir.

The class roared as the bell for lunch rang as I quickly grabbed my backpack and stormed out as I went towards my locker.

Me: Stupid me*open locker* that's why I stay quiet in there. . . .

I closed my locker as I walked towards the lunch room. As I did I heard the slam of lockers as I turned the cornor as a a group of Japanese kids were hollaring with posters and flags.

Guy: The text book is wrong!!

I sighed as it was the riot of the Japanese people, again.

Guy: You Britannian scum leave! This is OUR skool!!  
Me:*low* Cry me a river. . . . .

"What was that?!"

My eyes widened as I covered my mouth with my right hand as I turned around as I was faced with the guy in the front of the riot as he grabs my arm.

Guy: What you say.

Me: Nuu-nothing. . . . .*struggle* let--let go of me or else---

Guy:*tightens grip/pulls me to face* Or else what?

I paused as I stopped playing dumb as I glared at the guy as he paused at my stare.

Me:* Low harsh* Before I kick your Japanese ass BOY. . . .

Guy: *grips arm more* What was that?!

"Stop!"

I froze as the guy let go of my arm as I took it back as I gasped.

Me: You?

Suzaku: How DARE you attack a girl *tosses him aside* your no better then they are. Now STOP IT!

Guys: You TRAITOR!! YOUR A JAPANESE TOO!!

Suzaku: That doesnt give me a reason to HURT others. . . .

"SMACK!"

Me: *gasp*

Guy: You shut up! You--You DOG!!  
The guy went to punch him once again as I gripped my hands as I ran to his side as everyone gasped at what happened next. I had grabbed the guys hand as I twisted it behind his back as I had him in a head lock.

Me: *low* Now, youll take yourself and your happy lil group OUT of here before I get SERIOUS with you ALL. . . .

Guy: How DARE you---you Britannian SCUM--

Me: And what of it, your words mean NOTHING to me*toss him aside* weak fool.

The guy narrowed his eyes as he gets up.

Guy: Lets go.

They began to scatter as I sighed and looked at Suzaku at the cornor of my eye as I walked away.

Suzaku: Hey wait Is--

"Suzaku!"

I paused as I looked back, at Suzaku's side was Lelouch something, never really cared for his last name but I knew his background well enough.

Lelouch: You allright??

I sighed as I walked off towards outside as I lost my appitite and beside, I had no money :(

I was outside in the skool court yard near the soccer feild as I was sitting on the benches as I sighed.

"_GRRRR!!_"

Me: Oh shut up stomach*sigh* its your fault I forgot my food money. . . . .

"There you are."  
I looked up as Suzaku was there with his warm smile as I narrowed my eyes as I looked away. I heard him sigh as he walks up infront of me as I stayed the same.

Me: Yes?

Suzaku: Are you ok?

I paused as I looked up at Suzaku as I had the same face still.

Me: Fine, you?

Suzaku: Fine.

Me: *look away* I had it under control, no one told you to step in fool.

Suzaku: I knw*sits by me* I wanted to step in.

Me: I thought you said you didnt go to skool.

Suzaku: Sorry*grins* I tend to fib a bit Miss Isabella.

Me: Call me Izzy.

Suzaku: Sure Miss Isa--

I gave him a pissed off look as he chuckels.

Suzaku: I mean, Izzy.

Me: There you go*get up* well I'm off.

Suzaku: Off? To where??

Me: Gotta phone for food*pause/look at him* you wanna umm, join me?

Suzaku nodded as he got up as we walked down. We began to head for the caff area when someone came in.

Lelouch: Suzaku!

We stopped as Suzaku narrowed his eyes and sighed.

Lelouch: We need to TALK.

Suzaku: I'm busy Lelouch sir--

Me: Oh no Suzaku*look at Lelouch* Lulu must need to talk buisness if he cuts you from me. . . .

Lulu: Well Miss Isabella Zuzuki I could care LESS what you were going to do with him, I need to talk to him.

A gasp came from Suzaku as I paused and looked at him as he quickly bowed to me.

Suzaku: I'm sorry M'Lady! I didnt know!

Me:*lightly set hand on face* Oh brother.

Lulu: Why give her respect*sly eyes* she doesnt give it back.

Me: What was that?! You wanna go Lulu??

Lulu: Oh hush girl--

Suzaku: Lelouch!

We both paused as we looked at Suzaku.

Lulu: What?

Suzaku: How can you show no respect for her!

Me: Huh?? Lelouch?? Ah never!*narrow eyes* He's scum to me.

Lulu: Ditto.

We paused as we began to laugh as Suzaku sat there with a confused face.

Lulu: Dont worry Suzaku*smiles* me and Isabella go back.

Me: Yea, I always go over and talk with his sister Nunnally.

Suzaku: So you know eachother?

Me: Unfortuanly. . . .

Lelouch lightly pushes me as I groaned as Suzaku smiled when a beeping sound went off.

Me: Not me.

Lulu: Me neither.

We looked at Suzaku as he quickly put something in his chest pocket in his uniform as we rosed a brow.

Suzaku: Sorry you two*bows to me* M'Lady, I must go.

Lulu: Wait! Thats what I wanted to talk to you about! Your always never around anymore, why?

Suzaku:*smiles to me* Bye M'Lady*looks at Lulu* Lelouch.

Suzaku then quickly walks away as Lelouch followed hollaring questions as I sighed.

Me: Guess I better grab SOMETHING to eat. Ugh.

I walked along as soon lunch was over then class once again.

.::Later::.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

Lulu: Yep we got on the wrong stop again.

Me: UGH!!

Me and Lelouch were going home together due to me coming over to his palce for dinner but we got off on the wrong bus on the wrong stop again.

Me: Ugh I hate it when they change up the buss order everyone day!

Lulu: Come on I think the roads this--

Just then a huge WOOOSH sound was heard as me and Lelouch looked and gasped.

Me: Its a plane?

Lulu: MILITARY PLANE.

Me: Wait*walk a bit towards it* its too low*gasp/look at Lelouch* Lelouch! Its going to crash!!

Lulu: Let go!  
I nodded as we ran off towards the plane as the crash sound was heard as we followed the smoke as we got to a burned-broken down building.

Me:*cough/cough* Ugh this is it for sure.

Lulu: Look there.

I paused as the smoke cleared to show a huge gas capsule. Lelouch got near it as I gasped and grabbed his arm.

Lelouch: What?!  
Me: DONT TOUCH IT!! Its the MILITARYS!!  
Lulu: So your the old Generals daughter, theyll listen to you--

Me:*Yank at him* No they wont!

Lulu: Move, I wanna know what in it--

I got in front of Lelouch as I blocked him.

Me: Lets just go and--

Before I could finish Lelouch pushed me against the capsul as I gasped as a light shunned as I backed up to Lelouch as we gapsed. There in the capsule as it opened was a girl?! But this girls hair was GREEN and her eyes orange/yellow.

Me: What the--

Just then the girl looked at us as we froze, she blinked once as she then fell back as she went unconsious.

Lulu: What the hell?

Me: Thats what I wanted to say.

Lulu: But why is a human GIRL in a machine??

Lelouch kneeled down by her as I sniffed and gasped.

Me: Get her!

Lulu: What? Why?

Me: The planes leeking gas come on!  
Lulu: Oh.

Lelouch then swoops the girl as we got out the builing as sure enought the crashed plane exploded.

Lulu: You ok?

I nodded as we looked at the green haird girl as Lelouch set her aside.

Me: What now?

Lulu: I dont knw.

Me: Oh look*kneel by her* she's all tied up.

I began to un-do the clip locks on the newly found girls arms and legs as Lelouch stood at my side when two _clicks_ were heard. We froze but with ease as we looked at the cornor of our eyes as there stood the Britannian Army.

Me:*Narrow eyes* Why are they here?

Guy: And who are you kids?

Me: I am the Loyal Daughter of General Zuzuki now lower your guns men.

The men did as such as the main guy smirked.

Guy: I remember you you little BRAT, now what are you doing so far away form home??

Me: First*narrow eyes* why is a MILITARY plane carrying a GIRL in LOCKS in a gas chamber??

Guy*Smirks* Now see*raises gun as everyone else does too* you've seen too much and now*clicks it* your going to have to die.

Me: What?!  
Lulu: You cant kill us! Were Britannians.

Guy:*Laughs* Well just blam it on some 11's no big deal.

Me:*growl like* You son of a---

Guy: Ah Ah Ah Ah, bit your tongue ungrateful child.

Me: Why your going to kill us anyways so*stick out tongue*

Guy: WHY YOU!!

Just then he clicks it once more as I gasped as Lelouch covered me when the sound of the shot was heard. I gasped as I looked down as I had no wound. I then looked at Lelouch, nothing; that's when I looked up, I gasped.

Guy: What is it you FOOL!  
A solider had stopped the man from fireing as Lelouch let me go.

Solider: Please dont kill them!

Guy: You! Take off your helmet!

Me and Lelouch paused at our saviour as he took off his helmet as we gasped.

Me: Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku: Theyre my friends. . . . . .

Lulu: Suzaku?! Why are you in the MILITARY?!

Guy:*Smirks* Your friends you say??

He then grabs me as Lelouch went to stop him as he pointed the gun to him so he stopped.

Guy: Move back son.

Lelouch did as told as I glared at the man.

Me: When I find out who you are I SWEAR that I'll make your life LIVING HELL you scum!!  
Guy: Hush girl!! Now* looks at Suzaku* you*hands gun* kill her. . . .

Suzaku: What?!

Guy: Are you questioning my ORDER?! *shuves gun to Suzaku* did you NOT pledge loyalty to the Britannian Military boy?!

Suzaku: Yes---

I looked down.

"But I wont. . . "

I gasped as I looked up at Suzaku as he smiles at me.

Suzaku: I cant kill nor shot*smiles* her beautiful face. . . .nor will I shot my friend, my commrad. . . .

Me:*low* Suzaku?

He smiles more as I was about to smile back when the guy smirked.

Guy: Then youll die.

Me: What?! NO!!  
"_BANG!"_

Just then Suzaku's body fell.

Me: SUZAKU!!*struggle* LET ME GO!!  
I kneeled down as Lelouch came at my side as i picked up Suzaku's body.

Me: Suzaku??*tap his face* Stay with me Suzaku!

Suzaku: I'm sorry M'Lady Zuzuki. . . .I--I couldnt protect you. . . . .

Me: Shh Shh*crule lips* save your energy, dont worry I'll get help and and. . . .

Just then Suzaku smiles as his eyes began to fade.

Me: Suzaku??*pause* SUZKAU?!!

Guy: *Smirks/clicks gun* Come on girly he was dead weight and besides*points gun to me* youll see him soon.

Me: SUZAKU?!!  
Just then a explosion went off as everyone went down for cover.

Lulu: Isabella!! LETS GO!!  
He swopps up the girl as he runs to my side and grabs my arm.

Lulu: Come on!!  
Me: NO!! Suzaku!!

Lulu: If you stay his death would have ment nothing now come on!!  
I gasped as Lelouch dragged me up as I looked at Suzaku's dead body as I cringed. Someone I just met and they were already dead, IN MY ARMS!! We ran towards a far away building as Lelouch set the girl down as I closed the door.

Lulu: Now, who are you--

Me: It's YOUR FAULT!!  
Lelouch paused as I went up to the girl as I grabbed her by the collar shirt as I pulled her up off her feet as I slammed her against the wall.

Me: Due to YOU Suzaku DIED TODAY!! WHY?!! *pause* Why his life for yours!!

Lulu: Isabella!

Me: You stay out of this!!*look at her* Who are you!!

"In here!"

Lelouch: Shit.

We grabbed the girl as we went behind some cargo as we stayed silent.

Guy: They gotta be in here! Search high and low damn it!!  
We froze as it was dead silent when---

"Ding Ding! Ding Ding!!"

Me:* NO!*

Before Lelouch could GRAB his cell the clicks of guys were heard as I gasped. We were caught.

Guy: Get the girl.

Damn it, that's all I could think of a time like tat. Now what??


	2. Chapter 2

Me: AH!

I was slammed against the wall by Lelouch as they had the strange girl in their side as I narrowed my eyes at them.

Lulu: What is Britannia planning?! And who is this girl?!

Guy: *smirks* Its nothing you need to worry yourself about kid now*pulls gun up* say bye to your life.

Me: NO! LELOUCH!  
I got infront of Lelouch as the guy smirk.

Guy: Bu-bye.

I clentched my eyes as did Lelouch.

"DONT KILL THEM!!"  
We gasped as we opened our eyes as the girl took ten shots.

Me: Oh no. . . .

Just then the girl suddenly dropped to her knees then her side as she was dead.

Lulu: Damn it. . .

Guy: UGH! Stupid girl*pull up gun* now youll pay for making me lose my mission, stupid kids!!  
I kneelt down as I had the girl in my arms as I shook my head.

Me: Why did you protect us miss??

"MURDER!!"  
I gasped as we looked ahead as there were about 6 elevens as they gasped with fear.

Guy:*smirks* Kill em, we dont need anymore witnesses.

Me: NO WAIT!!  
Just then rounds went of as I clentched my eyes as I held the girl close to me.

Me:* Why. . . .why is there always death all around me?!*

Just then a hand was on my face as I gasped. When a bright light went off.

"_You dont want it like this. . . . . right you two??_"

I opened my eyes as I gasped as there stood the girl with the green hair as she looks at me.

"_Am I right?_"

Me: Wait I thought you were--

Just then behind the girl were two figures.

Me: What the?

I narrowed my eyes as I gasped.

Me: No. . . .

There stood my mother and father . . . . .

"_So, do you want to change the world for the better good??_"

Me: Better good??

I paused as I clentched my eyes and hands as I grew mad as I oepend my eyes.

Me: Yes. . . .

_"Then lets make the contract!!"_

A flash went of as I opened my eyes as I let the body of the girl go as Lelouch fell on his knees and hands as he was breathing unevenly, and now tat I thoguht of it; so was I. Just then Lelouch bgean to laugh.

Guy: Whats so funnie boy?!

I paused as I huffed a bit as I looked at my shaking hands as I then looked up at Lelouch. He began to smirked as he covered his left eye with his right hand as I had no idea why he was laughing. . . . .

Lulu: Now. . . .notice how the olny people that can fire. . . .*slids hand down* are the only ones that are prepared to hit themselves!

My sight went to the men as they all gasped and froze as everything went silent.

Me:*low* What the. . . . . .

"_BANG!" "BANG!" "BANG-BANG!"_

I clentched my eyes as I gasped when all the the bodies hit the floor as blood splattered on my face and on to Lelouchs. I froze as I looked up at Lelouch in the eyes as I coudlnt believed what happened?

Me: *low* Lelouch what---

Lelouch smirked as I paused.

Lelouch: Now the great Britannian Empire will FALL!

Me:*lightly hake head* Lelouch. . . . .what are you. . . . .what are you speaking of?!

Lelouch smirked as he runs his left hand over his eyes as I looked from the dead bodies to the girls in my arms still when the screeching sound of a cars tires was heard as me and Lelouch gasped.

Lelouch: Its the media*grabs my arm* lets go.

Me: But--

"Hey its over!!"  
"Look at all the bodies!!"

"Hey there's someone over here!!"

I got up as I left the girls body as Lelouch went over towards the dead body of the leader as he grabs something as I kneeled down to the girl as I ran my hand threw her hair.

Me: Miss? Are you ok??

Lelouch: Stand back Isabella.

I paused as I looked at him as he threw something towards the roof as it lands on the side by the building we wre in as an explosion went off.

Lelouch: Come Isabella.

Me: Ok.

I got up as me and Lelouch ran off, I turned my head back as I narrowed my eyes at teh younge girl.

Me: I'm sorry.

Me and Lelouch then ran out of Shinshinkun as I huffed when we got to the border line.

Lelouch: You ok?

I looked up at Lelouch as I nodded.

Me: I gotta get going. . . . .home. . . . . bye. . . .

Lelouch: HEY!

I paused as he walks up towards me as I looked down from him.

Lelouch: Dont breath a word of what happened today, got it.

I nodded as I looked away as I walked towars the bus stop as I sighed with all the dry blood on my hands, shirt, and face.

Me:*cry* Why me?

.::The Next Day::.

"Miss! Miss Isabella! Your late!!"

I cringed under my sheets as Martha began to bang on my door.

Me: Martha leave me!!

Marhta: Come on dear, you need to talk about it.

Me: NO!

I sat up as I threw my arm up as a crashing sound was heard. I gasped

Me: OH SHIT!  
Martha: What was that younge lady?!

Me:*Gasp/drop arm* NOTHING MARTHA!! I'm coming!!

I walked up towards my wall as I had thrown my cell to it and a bit of the paint was chipping.

Me: Shiit*scratch it* oh well---*look at cell clock* Oh no! I'm super late!! EEEEEEEE!!  
I changed as I put my mid back lenght dark brown hair down as I put a Hello Kitty hair clip to hold back my side bangs as I sighed and grabbed my backpack. I then ran down as Martha gave me my lunch money *YESS!!* as I ran for skool, well I think it was round lunch time already. WHOOPS!! :D

.::Later::.

Me: Yes, and my apologize once again miss!

I walked to grab my hw from the periods I missed as I sighed. The day was done so quickly as I headed towards soccer practice.

"Isabella!!"

Me: Huh??

Just then a soccer ball went over my head as I watched it land far away.

Girl: Can you get me that Isabella PLEASE!  
Me: Ugh*smile at her/hollar/start to run* Sure I got it!  
I ran to the soccer ball as it went quite a ways O__o I finally got it as I picked it up.

"STUPID JAPANSES!!"  
I paused as I gasped when a Britannian socks a Jap as the Jap falls.

Brit: Make WAY for the FULL bloods you number elevens!

Jap: Im not a number!! I'm a humane!! Call me Japanese!!

Brit: As if!

They laughed as the Britannian rose this wooden rod he had as I grinned my teeth.

Me: HEY!!  
They all paused as I walked over with the ball in my hands as I stood by the Japanese kid.

Me: You guys like picking of random kids or you being raices?

They paused as I looked down at the Jap as I smiled and extended my hand.

Me: Here lemme help you.

The Jap looks at me as he went to reach my hand when the Britannian SMACKS my hand with the rod. I dropped my soccer ball.

Me: OW!!*glare at Britannian* YOU SON OF A BITCH!!  
I then tackeled the Britannian as I was on his as I began to choke him as I rose my fist.

"WAIT!!"

Just then some grabs my fist as I pushed then away as I punched the Britannian in the face as I went to jap his jaw when someone grabs me and begins to rip me form him.

Me: LET ME GO!! I'm gonna teach this SCUM a LESSON!! LET GO!!  
"Stop!"

I paused as I looked up as I was faiced with Lelouch, anger rose in my as I got free from his grasp.

Lelouch: All of you*looks at them* Get lost.

I paused as I gave him a face as I turned and gasped. They all began to leave.

Lelouch:*walks to kid* Can you stand?

Me: Why did you stop me Lelouch!

The Japanese kid got up and bowed as he ran off as Lelouch's friends came to view behind him as I walked up to him with anger.

Me: How DARE you interfear with I was doing. . . .

Lelouch: Dont use violence Isabella--

Me: Dont you Isabella ME Lelouch!! Its people like THEM that have innocent people KILLED damn it!!  
Lelouch: He was my friend too Isabella. . . . .

I bit my tongue as I glared at Lelouch.

Me: I'm sick of playing saftey gaurd Lelouch*narrow eyes* I'm going to CHANGE this stupid Britannian world. . . . *look at him/whisper* if it costs my life.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at me as I huffed and walked back towards soccer practice.

Friend: Wow Lelouch you sure have the weirdest friends. . . . .Too bad tat Japanese kid tat stepped in the other day wasnt here*sets hand on Lelouchs shoulder* he wouldnt liked how you stepped in.

Lelouch: Yea. . . . .

.::Me::.

Me: Martha!!  
Martha: Yes M'Lady?

I was in my book hall as I was sloutched at my desk as my chair was turned facing the huge window I had. Martha stepped in.

Martha: Yes?

Me: Get the head General on the line. . . .

Martha:*Gasp* But M'Lady your just a CHILD I mean--

Me: NOW MARTHA!!*low* I never asked for such from you but please, do as I wish. . . .

Martha sighed as she bowed.

Martha: Yes M'Lady. . . . .

I heard the door click as I waited, soon my phone rang as I turned my chair slightly as I grabbed the phone.

Gerneral: Bout TIME you called us child. We have a spot ready for your return. . . . .

Me: *Sigh* Yes. . . .I've been thinking I think it better suit me if I was in the army. . . . .my father would want me to take over as planned.

General:*Laughs* Just as long as you dont out rank me missy!! AHAHAHAHA!!

Me:*Smirk* Yes General. . . .

General: Well Miss Zuzuki, come when you wish and well begin your training as planned.

Me: How is tonight?

General:*clears throat* So soon? Why the sudden change of tune??

Me:*Huff* Lets just say I HATE who the japs are ruining my life. . . .

General: At-a girl, your father would be mighty proud of you now.

Me: Yes, now my training tonight. . . . .

General: We a-wait your arrival. . . . .Stratagist General Isabella Zuzuki.

Me:*Smirk* Good. . . .I like the ring of my fathers title.

General: Just dont fail us child, this isnt the game your father told you of such.

Me: That was five years ago, this is now. . . .

General: Well hurry and well fill you in of your position and talk how youll work with skool and all.

Me: Thank you General, and see in a a bit.

General: Yes.

I hung up the phone as I sighed, my door clicked as Martha stepped in.

Martha: Please M'Lady dont do this! Your father NEVER wanted you in the army!

Me: Like I care what tat fool wanted me to do in my life Martha. This is war.

Martha: What's HAPPENED to you M'Lady! Only a day and already you sound corrupted in the HEAD!

Me: Marhta. . . .you want to knw WHY I had so much BLOOD yesterday?

Marhta froze as I turned my chair lightly as I was looking to the side showing half my self.

Me: I ran into the army, they killed my classmates friend for portecting me. . . . .then thye kill innocent Japanese cuz they saw too much. . . . and you want me to stand back and watch Britannia shed more innocent blood?

Martha: Oh M'Lady. . .

Me:*turn chair back* Starting tommorrow Britannia WILL begin to crumble form the inside to out. . . .

Martha: Just be careful.

Me:*Stand* I knw. . . but I msut go now Martha, dont wait up for me.

Martha: You knw I always wait for you child.

Me: *smile* Acrouse.

I left my house tat night as I reached head courters of the Army in Britannia as I met with every head General in the Army and even Prince Clovis*threw screen* as they gave me my title.

General: Your co-worker General Isabella is this man, head on the force.

I paused as I turned and gapsed. Out came a man with whitish/gray hair and glasses. This was--

Me: Llyod-Sensei?! Your in the Army?!

Llyod: Yes miss, and I didnt knw you had an INTEREST in the army as well.

I paused as I narrowed my eyes to him.

Llyod: My what is tat look for, did I *looks at me/grins* hit a tender area.

I gave Llyod a glared look as the General steps infront of me.

General: I hope there will be no-trouble between you two.

I took my posture as I bowed.

Me: Its late and I still have skool to attened.

I grabbed my coat as I pulled up my hood.

Me: Oh and Llyod-Sensei. . . .

Lyod looks up with a smile as I looked to the side with my hands still on my hood.

Me: Well make quiet a team, wont we?

Llyod: Yes M'Lady.

Me: Good.

I then walked out as everyones exhaled as Llyod smirked at god knew what.

.::The Next Day::.

I woke up early that day as I got up and headed towards skool. I grabbed my sweater as I slipped it on as I called from a ride as I had to take care of something before I could start my new life. I had to quiet everyting that would waist my time.

Martha: Your off already M'Lady?

Me: Yes. I have to take care of something today.

Martha: Dinner time again?

Me: Hmm? No*look away* I'll be home on time. . .

Martha: No practice today?

Me: No. . . I'm quiting the team. . . .

Martha: but why M'Lady?!

Me:*walk to door* I'm in the Military now Martha. . . .I have no time for kid stuff like soccer. . . .

I then opened the door as I left.

Martha:*sits down* Oh no. . .

.::Skool::.

Coach: So your quiting?

Me: Yes, I'm sorry*hand bag over* here's my soccer things. And thank you for your time with me.

Coach:*Sighs* You knw we'll always have a place*rubs my head* for you dear.

Me: Acourse*bow* thank you sir. For a great 5 years.

My coach smiles as I smiled back as I left towards class. As I did it went quiet quickly as it soon was first break. I headed to my locker as I put my backpack away as I headed towards the skools quad.

Me:*lay on back under tree* Ahhh. . . .*look up* its days like these that make me hate being a child of the Military. . . .

I sighed once again as I closed my eyes as I soaked all the relaxing cool breeze the tree had to offer as I began to faze into a slumber. . . .a nap commonly said. . . . As I did a light image of someone came to mind. I focused my eyes as I saw the person, a girl. I reached out towards her as I grabbed her arm, she went to turn around--

"Isabella?"

I gasped as I sat up; I set my hand over my chest as I looked up as I froze.

Me: Kallen??

Kallen was one of my dearest friends, though she had a weak body she hardley came to skool nor my house. . .

Kallen: You ok? I saw u here and you were having a night mare, no?

Me: Oh umm*look down* no just a dream*smile at her* its good to see you up and well.

Kallen smiled as I smiled back. I then got up as I dusted myself off.

Me: Well I think this calls for icecream!

Kallen: *giggles*Ok.

Me and Kallen then grabbed some icecream as we leaned against the skool as we began to cathc up a lot.

Me: *laugh* Havent changed a bit huh Kallen.

Kallen: Nope.

Me: Man. . . .oh *lick icecream* guess what?

Kallen: What Isabella?

Me: I joined the army. . .

Kallen gasped as I looked away from her.

Kallen: Bu--

Me: But. . . *look up ahead* the reason I joined was not to follow in my fathers footsteps. . . .nor to used my rank to harm innocent people. . . . the real reason I did was. . . .

I paused as I looked at Kallens scared worried face as I hesitated.

Me: Nevermind.

Kallen: NO!

I paused at Kallens sudden outburst as she gasps and lets my arm go.

Kallen: Please Isabella. . . tell me. .. .

I paused as I narrowed my eyes at Kallen as she gave me her face.

Me:*Smile* I always was a sucker for you serious face.

Kallen smiled as I smiled back.

Me: You must swear not to breath a word Kallen.

Kallen: Swear.

I sighed as I looked down at my cone as I took a deep breath.

Me: I'm going to change the world Kallen.

Kallen: Change it? How?

Me: *look up* My plan is to destroy Britannian from the inside, the Empire WILL fall and everything WILL return as it should be. . .

Kallen gasped as I gave her a look.

Me: You swore Kallen!!  
Kallen: No wait!

I paused from walking away as I looked at her.

Kallen: I too w--

"Kallen."  
We stopped as I turned my head as I paused.

Me: Lelouch?

Lelouch: Oh its you Isabella*looks at Kallen* Kallen, may I talk to you in private please.

Kallen: Oh yes.

I sighed as I turned and walked away.

Kallen: Hey Isabella wait--

Me:*Smile at her* Its fine, I'll talk to you tommorrow no?

Kallen sighed with a nod as I waved bye and left.

"DAMN IT!"  
Me: *slamm fist to wall* I was a FOOL to tell Kallen*shake head* never again will I tell. . . .never. . . .

I paused as I looked at my hand as I got a small wound.

Me: Damn it. . .

I headed towrads the small sink near the locker room as I paused, someone was already there.

Me: Oh man*walk up to them* sir?

Guy: Oh sorry am I--

The guy turned around as I gasped.

Me: No way. . . .

Suzaku: What?

Me: SUZAKU?!!  
I then hug tackled Suzaku as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Me: ZOMG!!*get off/hands on his face* Your ALIVE!! OH!!

I hugged him again as he just stood there, I took the hint as I quickly got off.

Me: Sorry. . . I umm. . . *look down* I mean. . . .*narrow eyes* I thought you were dead and. . . .*hesitate* it affected me, a lot.

Suzaku: Me M'Lady? No*smiles* I'm just glad your ok. And Lelouch.

I paused as I looked up at Suzaku as his smile made a wave to happiness come over me as I smiled back.

Me: So what ya doin there?

I leaned to the side to see what he was doing till he covered it; I lookedup at him as he was looking away.

Me: What?*grin* Is it ur underware?!  
Suzaku: Isabella No!  
I paused as I grabbed the shirt as I gasped.

Suzaku: Oh no. . .

I looked at the shirt as written on the shirt was "Disgrace To Japanese." I lowered the shirt as Suzaku sighed.

Suzaku: Sorry you had to--

"Lemme help you with this."

Suzaku paused as I beagn to wash the shirt as I grabbed some soap as I beagn to wash the shirt more and more.

Me: Here we go*ring shirt/flap it* how does tat look. . . Sorry if you see blood my hands' still--

Just then the shirt was snatched from my hands by Suzaku as he looked away form me.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: I think its better if were not seen together M'Lady Isabella*bows* thank you/ And good bye.

He walks off as I paused.

Me: What just happened. . . . .*sigh* oh well. . . .

I washed my hands as I drained the water with another sigh as I headed for class for the rest of my break as soon it started.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha: Oh she JUST walked in. . . M'Lady?

I paused just from coming home as i set my sweater aside with my things as I took the phone from Martha as she took my stuff and put it away.

Me: This is Isabella Zuzuki, whom am I speaking to?

"Miss Isabella!"

I froze as I knew tat voice.

Cloivs: This is the Governer Prince Clovis, I have a mission for you my dear.

Me: Oh sir Clovis, excuse me for not talking to you better I--

Clovis: Quiet allright, now about your mission.

Me: Yes sir!  
Clovis: Come over right away for the infermation, you are to go towards the ghetto and in search for a girl.

Me:*pause* A girl sir?

Clovis: Yes, now hurry deary.

Me: Yes sir!

He hangs up as do I as I paused.

Me: MARTHA!!  
I walked over towards the closet as Martha brings down my coat and uniform as I began to change there.

Martha: Your first day and already they have you wroking, oh dear--

Me:*slip on coat* Martha, theres nothing to worry. All I'm going to do today is search for a girl. See nothing bad.

Martha: Thats what they ALL say.

I laughed as I thanked her and headed out towards head quarters.

General: There she is.

Me:*bow* Sorry for the delay sir*reg* whats my mission?

General: Her she is, and her infermation.

I paused as took the file from his hand as I beagn to skim threw as I gasped.

General: Are you alright dear?

I froze as I gulped and regained my posture as I closed the file and bowed.

Me: I'll report soon.

I then left as the General rose a brow but hten went back as I took my team and fanned out in the ghetto of Shinshinkun.

Me: This is redicqulas. . . . .

In the file was that same girl that died that one day.

Me:*Ran hand over pictue* G2. . . . .what a odd name for a girl. . . .

I sighed as I looked at the one peice of information I had on the girl as it was merly 2 sentences. Nothing to work with.

Me:*Reading* With the hair of a ever-green tree and the eyes of yellow-orange; fine this girl. Her status is unknown and no witnesses.

I closed up the file as I threw it aside.

"M'Lady! M'Lady!"

I turned around as a Solider come up as he solutes me and I down him.

Me: Yes what is it?

Solider: We found them.

Me:*Raise brow* Them?

The solider nodded as he turns and leads me towards the area of which he spoke of. When I got there I gasped.

Officer: Ok men get your guns ready!! Set--

Me: STOP!!  
Gasps went around as I got infront of the tank.

Me: Hold your fire men.

The Soliders quickly did so as the main Officer looked around but then at me; though I didnt notice he had a helmet on.

Officers: Why are you fools listeneing to her! Ready your guns!!  
The Soliders paused as some began to reload their weapons.

Me: I said to HOLD YOUR FIRE MEN!! Do you NOT reconize a direct order from--

"Hey we dont NEED your help girl!"  
I turned around as I pulled out my hand gun as I pointed to a Japanese face as I narrowed my eyes as he dropped his weapon; which was a crow-bar.

Me: Now*walk up to him/hiss* you see here BOY, I'm just trying to make you live to SEE tommorrow. I dont CARE if you want it or NOT. If you hate living so much go kill yourself in the cornor cuz I know DAMN WELL these people over there, behind you; WANT to live to see tommorrow. *point gun to neck* ESPECIALLY those KIDS. I HATE seeing dead KIDS*pause* dont you?

The man nodded with a gulp.

"Stand down."

I paused as I lowered my gun as I smirked.

Me: Kallen.

Kallen looked up to me as the guy want behind her as she looked down.

Me: A terrorists Kallen? Really.

Kallen: *smirks* Hey, look who's talking.

I smirked as I she smiled.

Officer: This is a waiste of TIME! Men raise your weapons!!  
I gasped as I turned around as the soliders began to look at one another as some began to cock their guns as I glared at Officer.

Me: If you have ANY back bone Officer and dont WISH to lose your title your lower your weapons!  
Officer:*smikrs* I dont listen to little girls---Ready!! FI--

"_**STOP!!**_

I froze as everyone paused as it was the voice of the Governor Prince Clovis.

"_**All units retreat! Seize fire now! Anyone to dares to go against this order will be punished!!"**_

Everyone froze as I shook it off and walked towards the main tank.

Soliders:*solute* Were sorry M'Lady!!  
I huffed as the Officer lowered from the tank did the same.

Me:*hiss* Take off your helmet. . . .now.

The officer did so as I grabbed his helmet and threw it aside as I pull out my gun and point it to his fore head as he inhales deeply as he closes his eyes; everyone stopped.

Me:*hiss* Next time you DISOBAYE me it'll be your last BREATH*cock gun* DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR OFFICER!  
Officer:*gulps/studders* Yeees maim!  
Me: Good*lower gun* now*hollar* MOVE OUT!!

All the soliders began to move as I was about to leave when Kallen yelled for me to stop.

Me: Yes Kallen?

Kallen: So*low* your on my side?

I paused as I looked back at my ride as I winked at her.

Me: Acrouse.

She smiled but then it faded as she looks at the men at the car as well as she nods.

Kallen: Talk to you tommorrow, ok?

I nodded as I turned as I rode home.

.::The Next Day::.

"M'Lady!! M'Lady!!"  
I gasped as I looked around my room as I set my hand over my chest.

Martha:*bursts threw my door* ISABELLA!!  
I froze, Martha never used my real name unless it was important.

Me: Whats wrong?

Martha: Look!

She turns on my T.V as i got out of bed and put on my rob as I walked to her side as I gasped.

News Lady: Yes ladies and gentalmen. . . .our beloved Gonvernor Prince Clovis was found, dead, the other night.

Me: Oh my.

News Lady: Today is a holiday as skools close to hornor our beloved Prince as--

Martha then turned off the T.V as I sat down on the edge of my bed as I had my arms crossed.

Me: So theres no skool today?

Martha: Oh Isabella you knw--

Me: *walk to bed* I'm going back to sleep--

Martha: Oh no your not!  
I paused as I looked at Martha as she walks off and comes back as I groaned.

Me: No. Please dont---

Just then Martha sets a black dress with slip on shoes as I grunted and laid back on my bed.

Martha: Your GOING to his funeral.

Me: Martha!! Its a FREE DAY ugh! I wanna SLEEP!!

I rolled on my bed as Martha rolled her eyes.

Martha: The limo to take you will be ready in a few minutes now get dressed or else.

I groaned as I slipped back to the edge of my bed as I sat up as Martha left. I then stood as I grabbed my so called dress. It was one like royals would wear though no sleeves. Basically it was a strappless top, tight till my hips. From the hip down was not PUFFY but flowly as the dress ended to my knees. I slipped it on as I then slipped on my slip on shoes as I grabbed a black bow and put it on the left side on my hair as I let my side bangs hang as they almost covered my whole left eye as I flipped it back a bit as the rest of my dark brown hair was down to my mid back.

Me: Lets put on a show.

.::After the Funeral::.

Me: Ugh!! My feet hurt!!

After the funeral I went threw the park as I had to walk home :( my feet began to hurt as I sat down by the parks center fountain as I sighed.

Me: Man I swear, its almost lunch and I havent eaten!!  
As I sat there I took a deep breath as I got up as I beagn to walk threw the park as I was headed home.

Me: Wonder what Martha's gonna mak--

_"Plapt!!"_

Just as I walked under a tree a drentch long coat was thrown on my head; I stopped as I pulled off the coat as I looked at it. It was from the skool? I paused when all of a sudden a cat jumped into my arms.

Me: Hey there kitty kitty*smile/pet its head* where'ld you come from?

"Miss Isabella?"

I paused as I looked up as Suzaku was in the tree.

Me: *smile* Hey Suzaku*he hopes down* this your kitty?

Suzaku: No*smiles* I was just trying to get it down from the tree.

Suzaku then went to pet the cat as the cat hissed and jumped out my arms as it ran away.

Me: Wow guess your not great with animals.

Suzaku: Nope*pause* so M'Lady *smiles* whats brings you out. . . . .*raises brow* with such a dress??

Me: Oh!*look down* I had to go to the Princes funeral today. . . .

Suzaku: Oh. Well you look mighty cold.

I paused as I looked up at Suzaku as he put on his warm smile.

Me: Yea, well here.

I went to give back his drentch coat as he takes it.

Suzaku: You know what Miss Isabella?

I looked up at him as he merly smiles as he draps his coat over my shoulders.

Suzaku: Like I said, you look cold.

I blushed pink as I gripped his coat and looked down.

Me: Umm, thank you Kururugi. . . .

Suzaku: How about you allow me to accompany you Miss Isabella?

Me: *smile* I'ld like tat Suzaku.

He smiles back.

Suzaku:*Bows* Where to M'Lady.

Me:*smirk* I knw a place. . . .

.::Park::.

I wore his coat as it was very long O__o to my mid thighs in fact. We went to the parks, PARK, but you know where the swimgs and things are as Suzaku was swinging on the rails as there were children around watching in aww as claps and cheering were heard. Soon Suzaku landed as everyone stopped; he sighs as all the children gathered around him as they began to cheer.

Kid: Teach me!!

Kid: Your so cool!!

Kid: You were like WOOSH!!

Suzaku:*smiles* Thanks.

Kid:*Gasp* Look at her Misstress Isabella!  
Suzaku gasped as he turns around as I was on the rail bar with my arms out from balance.

Suzaku: Miss Isabella get down!! Youll get hurt!

Me: Nahh*turn/walk slowly across bar* I always do this. . . .

I then got to the end as I turned as I beagn to walk back; but as I took my fifth step my right foot slipped.

Me: SHIT!

_"Ooph!"_

I gasped as I was face to face with Suzaku as he had caught me in his arms with mine around his neck lightly.

Me:*low* Sorry. . . .

Suzaku: See I told you Isabella! I knew you going to fall. Gessh.

I paused as I looked at Suzaku's green eyes as my breath escaped my lips.

Me: Thank you. . . .Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku:*Low/serious* Acrouse Isabella. . . .

I hesitated as I began to lean in as my lips met Suzaku's; but as I felt him tense up against me I knew I did wrong.

Me:*break/gasp* Oh no--

Suzaku: Wha--

Before Suzaku would answer me I quickly jumped down from his arms as I took a few steps away from him as my hands were over my mouth.  
Me: I'm sorry! I dont*look side to side* I dont know what came over me, I swear! I just--just---

Suzaku: Miss Isa--

Me: I knw I knw! *pause* Your DIGUSTED by me, again I apalogize*bow* I'm sorry Suzaku.

I ran away.

Suzaku: Wait!!*hollars* Miss ISABELLA!!*pauses/I fade away from running* You still have my coat. . . .

.::Me::.

Me: UGH!! *tap head* STUPID STUPID STUPID!!  
I groaned as I plopped back on my back as I was still in my dress and Suzaku's coat as I sat up.

Me: Damn me.

I got up as I took of Suzaku's coat as i called in Martha.

Me: Martha, please wash this.

Martha nodded as she takes the coat and gasps.

Me: What?

Marhta: It's FILTHY!!

I laughed as she takes it away; I went to my closet as I took out a T with wings on the back and a black skool like skirt as I changed as I put my hair into a high ponytail as I clipps my bangs to the side with the Hello Kitty clips once again as I grabbed my remote as I turned on the T.V.

"_Shocking News as the culprite for the murder of Prince Clovis was just caught!"_

Me:*sit on bed* Oh cool, lets see the traitors face.

I rose the volume as the camera man began to move.

"_And there he is!!"_

Me:*gasp* Oh no. . .

"_The Hononary Britannian Kururugi Suzaku was the killer of--"_

Me: NO!!*get up* Thats not true!! He couldnt have---

Martha: Here's the coat miss--

Me: Thanks*grab it* I'll be back by!!  
Martha: Child! Where are you going. . . .uhh. . . . .

I took a cab as I headed towards the base.

Me: Let me in!  
Solider: What do you need little girl?

The two soliders snicker as I glared.

Me: Unless you want your asses FIRED soliders let me in!!  
They roared in laughter as I forgot my I.D in my MILITARY coat as I grinned my teeth.

"What seems to be the trouble here?"

I paused as I turned to see Lloyd Sensei.

Me: Lloyd Sensei. . . .

Soliders: Sir!  
Lloyd: My my*smiles at me* forgot your I.D already General Isabella??

Just then the Soliders gasped.

Soliders:*Solute* Were sorry maim!!  
I paused as I grinned.

Me: Thanks Lloyd I was getting TIERED of these*look at them* FOOLS*back at him* thinking I was just a merr child. . .

Lloyd: Understood, now, why are you here??

Me:*narrow eyes* I knw Suzaku didnt do it.

Lloyd: *grins* Oh, do you now. . . .

I turned around as I walked towards the captivity chamber. As I got there a solider lead me towards his chamber.

Solider: Here he is maim.

Me: Thank you*look at him* your dismissed.

Solider: But miss I shouldnt leave you with this--this MURDER---  
Me:*Galre* I said to LEAVE. . . .

The Solider nodded as he solutes me and leaves. I paused as I turned my head to the chamber as I walked up to the glass as I knocked on it. Suzaku was on the ground, sitting, in cuffs as he turns his head. The sadness I saw in his eyes stabbed my heart like a dagger till he looks for a second as a smile swept his face.

Suzaku: Isabella?

I nodded as he turns around and hops up on his feet as he walks over towards the glass.

Me: I knw you didnt do it Suzaku. . . .I'll get my best man on the case to help you in anyway. . . .

Suzaku: Dont worry Miss Isabella*smiles* the goverment is for justice and truth, my name will be cleared.

I gave him a smile as I felt so bad for Suzaku; though all he beleive was in the truth and justice of the system it blinded him from the corrupted people in there that would make him guilty due to no real suspect. I didnt tell him; just smile.

Me: Acourse Suzaku, but just to make sure.

Suzaku: Thank you Miss Isabella.

I looked up at his face as I set my hand the glass when a solider comes in.

Solider: Miss Lord Jeremiah wishes to speak with you.

Me:*narrow eyes* So he's the one. . . .

I nodded as I turned back to Suzaku.

Me:*whisper to him* I swear youll be free soon.

Suzaku: Thanks.

He smiles as I smiled back as I walked off towards Lord Jeremiahs office. As I reached it the solider left my side as I grabbed the door knob and entered. As I entered the room was dimmed as the lights were off and the blinds allowed little light in. I then took my seat as across from me was the snake I was to call Lord Jeremiah.

Jeremiah: Miss Zuzuki, how are you child?

Me:*low* Fine. . . .why did you call for me.

Jeremiah:*weaves hands/head on hands* I see you came to PLAY Miss Zuzuki.

Me: Play?! *mad* You think framing a innocent MAN is a game?! *narrow* you SNAKE!

Jeremiah: Ah-ah-ah*grins* unless I pull you and some how your. . . .*pulls out bag with gun* PRINTS happened to be on the same gun. . . . .

I gasped as Jeremiah smirks as he turns his hand so I didnt face him.

Jeremiah: So unless you want to be taken care of Miss Zuzuki*side looks me* I expect your NOSE to be out of the Militaries BUISNESS.

Me:*walk up to desk/slamm hands on his desk/hiss* When Kururugis' name IS cleared, your head is MINE Jeremiah*hesitate* do you hear me.

Jeremiah: Its a promise?

I huffed as I got up and stormed out; damn him trying to play GOD in such a way. Disgusting. As soon as I left I was picked up as I headed for home, but as I headed for home I told the driver to take a detour. . . . .

Driver: Here Miss?

Me: Yes*sigh* wait here I'll be back.

Driver: Yes M'Lady.

I got out as I was in the skool ditrict at the skools dorm house. I walked up as I greeted by a Japanese maid. She told me the where abouts of a room as I headed up. As I got to the room I curled my lips as I knocked lightly on the door. I hope I hadnt come late.

"Yes?"

I paused as I looked up to meet Lelouchs gaze.

Me:*Eyes narrowed* We need to talk.

"Who is tat Lelouch?"

I paused as a warm smile came across my face as behind Lelouch was Nunnally.

Lelouch: Come in then.

I nodded as I walked in; as I did I went to Nunnally's side as she had a mini radio infront of her.

Nunnally: Is that you Isabella?

Me: Yes*smile/set hand over hers* How have you been Nunnally?  
Nunnally: Fine fine, just sad about poor Suzaku---  
I tensed up but then quickly let go as I took off my hand.

Nunnally: Whats wrong Isabella?

Me: Nothing dear*stroke her head* I bet its PAST your bed time isnt it.

Nunnally: Oh yes. . . .*smiles* guess I should be off to bed*tilts head* Lelouch?

Lelouch: Yes*looks at me* wait here Isabella.

I nodded as I sat down in a chair at the dinning room table as they left. I paused as I sighed.

Me:* How am I going to clear his name in a day?*

I groaned as I set my head on the table as the sound of the door opening was heard; I looked up as Lelouch gave me a look.

Lelouch: You know the sitch, no?

Me:*Nod* Yes*look at table* you and me both know Suzaku would never do as such so*look at him* I know this sounds CRAZY but. . . . .*narrow eyes* I'm going to free him. . . .

Lelouch paused as I looked away.

Me: Dont breath a word but*hesitate* I know the leader of the terrorist and I knw theyll be willing to help me and---

Lelouch: You know her?

I paused as I looked up at Lelouch as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: How did you know it was GIRL?

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as well as I glared.

Me: You know something*pause* dont you Lelouch. . . . .

Lelouch: Nothing you need to be worried about, but. . . .lets say that I KNOW someone that might be WILLING to help you with your "crazy" plan.

Me: *raise brow* What are you implying?

Lelouch: You want Suzaku free dont you?

I nodded.

Lelouch: Then trust me. Call me in the moring when you wake you wake up and I'll tell you your instructions. OK.

I paused as I got up.

Me: I dont know, what are you planning?

Lelouch:*turns around* Lets just say that there's no time for failure so if you really want to help Suzaku then just trust me and call me tommorrow Miss Zuzuki.

Me:*Hesitate* Fine.

Lelouch:*Smirks* Good*side looks me* good night Isabella.

Me: Night.

I walked out as I headed home with my mind wondering what Lelouch spoke of. . . . .

.::Morning::.

As soon as my eyes slipt open I sat up quickly as I ran towards my cell as I dialed Lelouch's number as it rang.

"Hello?"  
Me: Is Lelouch there?

"This is him, is this Isabella?"

Me: Yes*put hair behind ear* what is it I do?

Lelouch: I guess your comitted, well Isabella all YOU have to do is---

As Lelouch told me my role I gasped; there was no way I could. . . .I WOULD---would I?

Lelouch: Is there a PROBLEM Isabella?

Me:*Gulp* No. . . .I'll do as told, just call me though.

Lelouch: Yes. Show time's at 3.

Me: 3 it is. . . .

I hang up as I sighed.

Me: He wants ME, to dismantal ALL of the tanks defenses. . . . . .oh dear. . . . .

I got up as I pulled back my curtains as I tied my hair in a high pony once again as I brushed my bangs a little to the side as I slipped on my Military uniform as I grabbed my cell and my things.

Me:*Sigh* Dont worry Suzaku*grip badge* justice will win. . . . .for your sake.


	4. Chapter 4

i"_And as we wait for the trucks to come threw everyones on their toes to yell and curse the younge boy for his betrail._"/i

I was in the Military's office as I paused and saw the live borad cast of the miliraty transporting Suzaku to the main chamber for his trial the next day as I knew time was running out. I quickly made my way towards the tanks defense system where all took place as I knocked on the door. Out came a solider.

Solider:*Solutes* Yes Miss Zuzuki?

Me: Let me in, I have to comfirm EVERY defense to make sure this runs smoothly.

Solider: Yes Miss.

He walks out as I slipped in; I sat down as I looked around and tapped out the file for the code as I beagn to turn off every single thing I could to help Lelouch in what he had planned. I paused as I then took out a small CD as I was about to slip it in my cell rang. I gasped as I quickly answered it.

Me:*put CD in* Yes?

Lelouch: Is your half done?

I paused as my CD began to load.

Me: In a few seconds, but Lelouch what do you have planned?

Lelouch: That need not your concern.

Me: But--

Just then a knock came to the door as I gasped.

"Miss Zuzuki! Come out!!"

Me:*Hiss/whisper* Gotta go bye.

As I hung up my CD popped out, I smiled as I took it and slipped it in my top as I got up quickly as the door was trusted open. There stood the same Solider.

Me: Yes?

Solider: I have orders to not allow you in here.

Me: Oh really?*smirk* Well everything seems to be in order, carry on.

The Solider paused, confused, as I walked past him swiftly as I grinned. I grinned as if I got away with MURDER. . . . .as I walked out of the building I headed towards the center of the town as soon the tanks woudl be released with Suzaku.

"_And there he his!!"_

I gasped as I weaseled my way to the front as I saw Suzaku on his knees and his head hunged as he was in shackels.

Me: Oh Suzaku. . . . .

"_**KILL HIM!!**_"

I gasped as the woman, men, and even children roared for the death of Suzaku; I looked up as Suzaku didnt meet my gaze but the deep sadness and shame his eyes held hit me hard.

Man: YEA!! He doesnt derserve to live!! KILL HIM!!!

Just then that same man threw a rock at Suzaku. I gasped as the riot of throwning rocks began.

Me: *low* Stop it. . . .

More and more were thrown.

Me: *look at the man* Stop it.

Just then I looked up at Suzkau as one then hits his face as I gasped.

Man: YEA!! *grabs rock* TAKE THIS!!!

"_**BANG!**_"

A gasp went around as I had taken out my gun and shot a round in the air; everyone froze in fear as the tanks stopped.

Solider: Hey you--

I then pointed the gun to the Soilder as he pauses.

Me:*Low/mad* Lead me to Kururugi, NOW.

I then pulled out my badge as the Solider gasped as he solutes me.

Me: And you*point gun at man/he cringes* NEVER AGAIN will you harm that man. . . . .

Man: So your sticking up for those 11 RATS are you---

_**"SMACK!!"**_

The crowd gasped as mothers covered their children and men their familys as I had pistle whipped the man across the face.

Me:*Poitn gun to him* Dont you DARE use that term for a Japanese man or woman got that.

The man just nodded as I slipped my gun in my pistol holder as the solider walked me to the tank. As I climbed up Suzaku's head was still hung as I walked up to him as I motioned the soliders to stand down.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku paused as he looks up at me as a smile swept his sweet face.

Suzaku: Miss Isabella, what are you doing?

Me: *Smile* Just making sure your ok.

I then pulled up my sleeve as I gripped it as I whipped away the blood from his left side of his fore head as a small slit was there.

Me: There*low* you ok?

Suzaku: Yes, thank you.

I merley smiled as Suzaku did as well.

"_HEY LOOK OVER THERE!!_"

I paused as I looked up ahead as the truck of, Prince CLOVIS?!, came along as it did the skidd stop.

Jeremiah: Whats the meaning of this?!!

Me: What the?

**"RELEASE THAT MAN!!"**

Everyone gasped as the back of the truck busted open as there in aww stood a tall figure win a wonderous black cape and a helmet of some sort.

Jeremiah: What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?!  
Man: I am ZERO, the NEW area of justice!!  
Me: Justice?

Jeremiah: How DARE you!! Using the Princes' royal TRUCK of all things!! SHOW YOUR FACE!!  
Just then he motioned for the tanks to aligen their guns towards the fingure known as Zero.

Me: STOP!!

I got up as everyone looks at me. I paused as I didnt know why I had a sudden outburst as I lowered my arms and looked around.

Me:*look at Zero* I mean. . . . . .*narrow eyes* what makes you say that your the new justice Zero?

Zero: Dont waist my time girl! And release he who made no error.

Me: *pull out gun* Why?

Gasps went around as I gripped my gun.

Me: For all I know you can be a hidden assaint to kill Suzaku so all the fake edvidence planted on him will disappear due to his death!

Suzaku: *gasp* Isabella.

Me: Well.

Zero: This is nonsence! Release him to me!! At once!!

Me: *walk a bit foward/infront of Suzaku/grip gun* Not until you prove me wrong.

Just then a ring came to my cell as I paused and eyed Zero as i grabbed it and answered it.

Me: Yes, Isabella.

"Isabella! What are you DOING!! Let him take care of the Japanese guy!!"

I gasped as I knew that voice as I lowered my gun a bit.

Me:*Whisper* Kallen?

Kallen: YES! I'm in the CAR you dufous! Now drop your gun* I slip my gun in my back* and do SOMETHING to let Zero get that guy!

Me: K bye.

I hung up as I looked over as Zero nodded as I smirked.

Me: *gasp* OH! *eyes droop* I feel LIGHT HEADED!!  
I held my shirt as I fell foward on the pavment as the crowd gasped.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!

Zero: Now that shes out the way, release him!!

Jeremiah: As if well let the MURDER of the great Prince Clovis loose! Men ready your guns!!

Zero: Lord Jeremiah!! I am the one who killed Prince Clovis!!

A gasp went around as everyone began to whisper and humm of what was just said.

Jeremiah: What is this?! YOU were the one?!

Zero: Yes! So your man there is innocent!! Its ME that you want!!

Just then Jeremiah glanced at Zero as he gasped; everyone froze as the expression on his face made everyone stop in their tracks.

Zero: Now you WILL let this man go, no?

Jeremiah: Yes Zero. *Looks at Soilder* Let him go now.

Solider: But sir--

Jeremiah:*pulls out gun* Now.

The Solider nodded as he unlocks Suzaku'a hand cuffs as in a flash he jumps off the tank and to my side.

Suzaku: Isabella---

He lifts me up as he pulls my hair off my face as he lightly run his hand on my cheek as I laid limp.

Suzaku: No.

Zero: Come!

Just then Suzaku was grabbed with me in his arms as we were haulled to Zeros side.

Zero: Let this be the day that you all know, the first day to Brittanias FALL!!  
Just then tons and tons of smoke bombs went off as kaous was released with it as Zero and the rest escaped.

.::What?!::.

Zero: Your safe now sir an--

Suzaku: At what cost!

We were in a broken down building as Suzaku still had me in his arms as Kallen and the rest stood in the background as Zero was standing high and mighty on a pole.

Zero: Oh her, she's fine.

Suzaku: What?

Just then Suzaku looks down at me as I had one eye open with my tongue sticking out as he gasps.

Me: Sorry I worried you--

Just then I was tightly embraced as I gasped.

Suzaku: Isbella! Dont you EVER scare me like that!!

I paused.  
Me: Ok Suzaku.

He huffs as he merly smiles at me.

Zero: See no one was harmed as justice was---

Suzaku: You did nothing but make me look like I WAS the crimminal.

Me&&Zero: What?!

Suzaku:*Smiles* Thank you all for helping me but*gets bold* I have to face the goverment, and I know justice will provale there. *looks at me* Come Isabella.

Me: But Suzaku--

Zero: Are you BLIND!!  
I paused as I looked at Zero as Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

Zero: We SAVED you so your life wouldnt be WAISTED just for the satisfication of THEM!!  
Suzaku: By killing the Prince?

Everyone shut up.

Suzaku:*bows* Like I said Im gratful but*smiles* I know I did no wrong.

Me: *shake head* Suzaku. . . . .

Zero: FINE!! Then leave!!

Suzaku: Yes* looks at me* Come on Isabella.

Me: Wait. . . .*look at Zero/bow* Thank you for your kindness towards him Zero. I'm sorry he's being a stubborn mule about your help.

Zero: Yes, now go.

I nodded as Me and Suzaku left.

Me: But why Suzaku!!

Suzaku: Like I said I know Im not guilty so I know I'll be freed.

Me:*sigh* But*look down* what if they make you guilty and*teary eyed* you DIE. . . .

I began to sob as I covered my face.

Me: Then--then THEY'LL win Suzaku and your LIFE youll--

Just then a hand was placed on my head as I stopped crying as I looked up at Suzaku's face as he had his warm smile.

Suzaku: Thank you Isabella, for all of YOUR kindness and effection towards me. But please*runs hand too cheeck* dont waist your tears on someone like me ok.

Me: But. . . .

Suzaku: How about as soon as I get out I go visit you ok.

Me: Promise.

He nods as I held out my pinky.

Suzaku: Whats this?

Me: Its what me and Kallen do, its called "Pinky Promise" just hold out your pinky.

Suzaku did so as I wrapped mine around his as I kissed my fisted hand as he paused and did the same as I let go of his pinky.

Me:*Smile* You better see me Kururgi or else I wont forgive you damn it.

Suzaku: Dont worry I will.

Me: Oh*clap hands together* I know what we can do too!!

Suzaku: *laughs* What?

Me: When you get out meet me at the icecream parlor Mkay! *smile* I'll be there ALL DAY mkay.

Suzaku: Its a promise.

Me: Good and Suzaku. . .

Suzaku: Hmm?

Just then I hugged Suzaku around his neck as he paused as I let go.  
Me: Be careful. Ok.

Suzaku:*Warm face* Yes.

Me: Bye.

Suzaku: Bye.

Suzaku then walks in the office as I sighed as I walked towards the street as I took a cab home.

.::Life comes at you fast. ::.

"MARTHA!!"

Martha: Oh dear*walks up to my room* Yes dear?

Me:*jumping up and down bed* HE'S FREE!!*jump* THEY PLEADED HIM NOT-GUILTY!! YAY!!

Martha:*Laughs* Yes yes dear, now here's your cloths.

Me:*stop* Thanks!!

Martha: Now becareful when you go out ok.

Me: Ok!!  
Martha leaves as I grabbed my yellow knee high dress as I slipped it on as I put on my white slip on shoes with no heel; I hate heel. I then put my hair in a high ponytail as I clip my bangs to the side a bit as it was yellow like my dress as I smiled in the mirror and walked out.

Me: I'm off to the icecream shop Marhta!! See you later!  
Martha: Dont get stolen!

Me: K!!  
I then ran out the house as one of my limos took me towards the plaza of the city as I headed towrads there.

"_Miss would you want something else?_"

I sighed as I was there for-EVER, I was sturring my straw from my tea as I had my head on the palm of my hand as I sighed and sat up.

Me: No thank you miss here*set money on table* and thank you.

Lady: Yes Miss.

She takes the money as I took a tea on the go as I walked the streets of the town as I sighed and looked at my cell.

Me: Its almost dinner time. . . .*sigh* maybe he had to get paper work out the way or--

"Meow!"

I paused as I was walking threw the park as I looked down as it was a cat, and I think ti was the same one form before! O__o

Me: Hey there kitty--

"Meow! Meow! Meow!!"  
I paused as I looked up as I gasped as I walked back as the cat ran back to a girl; she wore a royal dress as her hair was pink and her eyes purple. I walked back more as I still saw her as I merly sipped my tea.

Girl: Meow-Meow-Meow. . . .

Me:*low* Whats her damamge?

"Hey Euphie!"  
I paused as I looked up as I gasped and dropped my cup as the girl picked up the cat as she brought it up to; Suzaku.

"Ow."

I snapped back as something ran past my leg as I looked down as the cat jumped back into my arms as I paused. I then looked back up as I gasped.

Suzkau:*pulls shades back* Isabella?

Me: Oh no.

I looked side to side as I ran off.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!! WAIT!!  
.::Me::.  
I was in my room as the cat was at my side as I was curled up.

Me:*hic* God why am I so STUPID!!

Cat: Meow?

I paused as I lightly lifted my head as I extended my hand as the cat rubbed his head on my fingers and licked them as I sniffed and sat up as the cat went in my lap as I began to pet it's head.

Me: Why kitty. . . .*scratch under head/neck* why am I so gullibel?

Cat: Meow*rubs head* meow meow. . . .

Me:*Smile* Thanks*kiss his head* I think I'm going to give you a name kitty, how about Miko.

Cat: Meow?

Me: *rub head* Come on Miko, lets go get some food ok?

Miko: MEOW!

I smiled once again as Miko made it all better with merely answering me. We ate as I changed into as I just laid in bed for the rest of that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Teacher: And here's our new transfer.

I was in the back as I sighed as I ran my fingers threw my hair as it was down today. I tapped my foot as I could care-LESS on WHO was the new meat in my class. All it was to me was a hasel; really.

"Thank you for having me in your class for the Ashfrod Academy."

I flintched as I knew that voice; I look up from my nails as I gasped. There stood Suzaku in the skools unifrom as I gripped my fist. But as I caged my anger whispers began to foarm; before I knew it people already began to twist the truth. Soon the bell rang for the first break as Suzkau sat in the center desk on the last row as everyone backed away from him as he began to arrage some of his things as I was leaning on the huge window.

"_So he's the guy huh?_"

"_The one that they said was the muder. . . ._"

"_But I heard cuz of Zero he got off free._"

As I stood there glaring at Suzaku, the anger I had but then with a sigh they began to fade. It wasnt like he was MY property, so what if he had a girlfriend. . . . .doesnt mean I still cant be his friend no? I leaned off as I walked past Shirley and the gang as they gasped. I then sat on Suzaku's desk right by him.

Me: Hey.

Suzaku: Miss Isabella! Why---you--

Me: First of all Kururugi, its Isabella, not MISS and umm besides. . . . .*look to side* it was a childish act.

Suzaku: *smiles* What was a childish act?

Me: *smirk* Me getting all. . . . .well. . . .jealous of you and your girlfriend.

Suzaku:*Stands/slams hand on desk* MY GIRLFRIEND?!  
Everyone gasped as I froze, this could not end well.

Me:*pull his sleeve down/he sits/harsh whisper* HUSH!!*look around* People'll get the wrong idea. . . .

He paused as he looks around as pepole already began to start shiit.

Me: So*smile* I take it she was just a friend?

Suzaku: She's the next princess in charge Isabella*laughs* I cant believe you thought me and HER. . . .

Me:*look to side* Then why didnt you tell me. . . . .*narrow eyes* I was there for awhile. . . .

Suzaku paused as someone cleared their throats. I looked up as it was Lelouch. He then pulled his collar as he looks away and then walks away.

Me:*raise brow* What a STRANGE STRANGE little man. . . .

Suzkau then got up as I looked at him.

Suzaku: I gotta go*looks to door* I'll talk to you later Isabella.

Me: Sure, bye.

He gives me one of his smiles as he walks out; as soon as he did though---

Girl: Zuzuki! What are you doing?!  
Girl: Yea! You cant TALK to HIM!!

Me:*lazy* And why not*hop off* its not like he has a dangerous disease.

Girl: Yea! But he was a SUSPECT of the muder from Prince Clovis and he IS an eleven.

I paused as I looked up at the crowd of girls that which thought bad of Suzaku without even knowing him, judging him.

Me: And wasnt he pronouced not-guilty due to lack of evidence?

Guy: For all we know you bought him out!

I glared as I walked up to the guy as I grabbed him by the neck.  
Me:*Grip his neck* What you say?

Guy:*husky* I said*smirks* You probably bought his FREEDOM. . . . .everyone saw you defend him. . . .I bet you lo--

Before he finished his sentence I had lifted my fist as I socked that kid down.

Shirley: ISABELLA!!  
Me:*Yelling* Come and say that to me again BOY!! So I can BUY your life in a PRISION!! Dont you EVER ACUSE me of anything illegal damn it!!  
I then kicked the guy in the ribs as he gasped from air as Shirley came behind me and hooked her arms under mine as I was locked.

Shirley: Come on.

Me:*Struggle* NO!! Shirley let go!! I'ma kick that boys ASS DAMN IT!!  
Shirley: *struggles* Ahh come on.

She pulls me to the hall way as I psuhed her off as she stands there.

Shirley: Isabella---

Me: Oh shut it Shirley, I gotta get some air.

She gasped as I hustled out of there as I went to a room upstairs as I ran in it as I slammed the door as I leaned against it. I slid down to my butt as I huffed as I looked at my hands.

Me:*grip hands* What makes him so diffrent from me. . . . .to make people HATE him for by glance. . . . .

I sniffed as I looked down as tears began to fall; when the sound of something driving quietly rang in my ears. I gasped as I stood to see little Nunnally in her chair as she paused.

Nunnally: Isabella?

I sniffed as I whiped my face as I put on a smile.

Me: Yes?

Nunnally: You ok?*zooms closer* Your voice sounds stressed.

Me: No nothing, swear.

Nunnally: Oh. . . . .

Me:*smile/walk to her* How've you been Nunnally?

Nunnally smiles.

Nunnally: Fine, and you?

Me: Same.

Nunnally: OH! You wouldnt happen to be DOING anything tonight would you?

I paused.

Me: No why?

Nunnally: Wanna come over? I'll order pizza!

A smile swpet my face as I laughed.

Me: Sure Nunnally*pinky wrap hers* its a promise.

She smiles as she makes her pinky grip mine as well.

Me: Well gotta go back to class, and so do you missy.

She laughs with a nod as I walked her back to class; though my eyes still redish I dried the tears as I tried not to think of it.

"Isabella?"

I paused as I turned around to see Suzaku, I gasped as I turned my head around again as Nunnally titled her head to me.

Me: Well here's your class, no Nunnally?

Nunnally: Is it room 116?

Me:*Smile* Yes.

Nunnally:*smiles* Then yes, thanks again Isabella. See you later.

Me: K, bye.

She zooms in as it fell silent as a sigh came from Suzaku.

Suzaku: Always thinking of others, right Isabella?

Me:*Sniff* Why do you say that?

Suzaku:*Smirks* Oh nothing just*pause* I heard that you were about to FIGHT a guy over. . . . .a REMARK he had said an--

Me:*Turn around/mad* It was no such thing!!  
Suzaku paused as I gasped and turned around as I had my hands to my mouth.

Me:*Clear throat/drop hands* I mean, he insulted my family name. Had to defend it no?

Suzaku: You sure. . . . .*narrow eyes* I heard different.

Me: Really? And what was it that your heard??

Suzaku:*looks down* I heard it was due to me. . . .

I flintched as a sigh escaped my lips as I balled my fists and released.

Me: And what of it.

Suzaku paused as I hadnt moved.

Suzaku: Isa--

Me: I have to get to class*side look him* see you around Suzaku.

I began to walk off as he paused but did nothing but merly smile.

Suzaku:*whisper* Thank you, Isabella. . . .

.::Later::.

Me: OH!!  
Nunnally: What happened?!  
Me: I hekka just killed Lelouch!

Lelouch: She's CHEATING!!  
Me: Yea right*hit buttons* your just mad at my MAD skills!! HA!!

Nunnally: Oh come on Lelouch!!  
" Isabella WINNER!!"  
Me:*drop remote/stand/arms in air* WOOOOW!!*to Lelouch* Who's the MASTA!! ME!!

Nunnally laughed as I high fived her.

Lelouch:*Smirks* Your just a big CHEATER.  
Me: Oh*smile* wanna get yo ASS handed to you AGAIN sir Lelouch??

Just then the door bell rang as I paused.

Nunnally: Who's that?

Lelouch: Oh my present, wait here!

He gets up and runs off as I paused and yawned.

Nunnally: Your sleepy Isabella?

I paused as I sat down on the couch as Nunnally came to my side.

Me: Just a bit, took a lot outta me to beat your brother.

Nunnally laughs as I lightly close my eyes as the doors opened.

Nunnally: Lelouch?

Lelouch: *puts finger to his mouth* Look who I found Nunnally.

I paused as I knew he ment for me to stay quiet when out same Suzaku. I gasped as Nunnally looked at me as Suzaku gave me the same look. Just then Lelouch pushes Suzaku to Nunnally as he nods and walks up to Nunnally.

Nunnally: Whats going on*looks side to side* why is everyone so quiet?

Just then Suzaku slips his hand to Nunnally as she gasps.

Nunnally: Can it be??*teary eyed* It is*sets hand to her face* Suzaku?

I paused, how'ld she KNOW that?!

Suzaku: Yes.

Nunnally: Oh I knew yould be ok. . . . .

She began to cry as I paused and smiled, though they were tears, they was of joy nothing more.

Lelouch: Please sit down Suzaku I'll get tea.

Nunnally: I'll help!

They left as I smiled and sat back down against the couch as I titled my head back as I closed my eyes as Suzaku sits by me. My eyes opened slighlty as he was looking ahead.

Suzaku: Your following me now?

Me:*low* No*yawn* just here with Nunnally, I was invited by her.

He smirks.

Suzaku: Thanks.

Me:*Pause* For what?

Suzaku:*looks at me* For being a, a good person to me. . . . .Isabella.

I paused again as I sat up fully as I looked at Suzaku's face; he then slips his hand on my face as I froze. He paused as well as he went to lean in as I did as well when--

"Here we go!"  
Just as Nunnally and Lelouch came in Suzaku was looking to the right with his chin on the palm of his right hand as I was on my back with my head on his left thigh as had my eyes closed.

Lelouch: Eww. . . .

Nunnally: What?

Lelouch: Hey Isabella, theyre called BEDS you know.

Suzaku: She's fine there Lelouch, no?

Lelouch rose a brow as I pulled the skin under my right eye and stuck my tongue out as he rolls his eyes with a smirk.

Nunnally: I feel so lost.

We laughed as I sighed as I sat up by Suzaku as they passed tea, none for me, as the three of them began to chat it up as I merly remember the laughther then darkness.

_"Wake her lazy bumm up!"_

_"No leave her Lelouch. She's tiered."_

_"Yea I'm ok with her."  
"I donno---"_

Just then I felt my self being moved, side to side, side to side, etc. I began to regain consionous as I opened my eyes to see brown then I focus as I noticed as was on Suzaku's back.

Me:*low* Suzaku?

He stops as he tilts his head back as he smiles at me.

Suzaku: Sorry, did I wake you?

I shook my head as he resumed walking.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzkau: Hmm?

Me: Why are you carrying me?

Suzaku: Cuz your tiered.

Me: Set me down please.

Suzaku: Oh, yea, sure, acourse.

He kneels down as I go off as he stands, I went to take a step as I almost fell foward as Suzaku caught my arm.

Me:*Smile* Whoops, guess I'm still a lil tiered.

Suzkau: Here, lets take a seat.

I nodded as we sat on the steps of the skools doorms from the entrance by the road as Suzaku was sitting down as I had my head on his left tigh again as I had called for my ride to pick me up there.

Suzaku: Isabella.

Me: Yes.

Suzaku: I dont think we should, be seen together anymore.

I cringed as he pauses as I relaxed quickly.

Me: Why?*pause* It's cuz you love that other girl isnt it---

Suzaku: No!

I paused as I sat up at looked at Suzaku's face as he was looking away, I sighed as I looked up at the night sky.

Suzaku: Nothing like that. . ..

Me:*narrow eyes* Then what?

Suzaku: I dont want you getting involved with the whole me being an eleven thing at skool.

I paused as I looked at Suzaku as I had the same eyes as he had a serious face.

Me: You think I care wheather your a eleven or a Britannian?

Suzaku: No, and that's what I really like about you Isabella but. . . .*looks away* I dont want you to get outcasted like I do cuz of me. . . . You see--

Just then I set my hand over his as he pauses and looks at me.

Me: I dont CARE what other's think Suzaku. . . . .as long as*smile* as long as your at my side I could careless what others thought.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .

Me: *smile* And besides, I like sticking up for you.

Suzaku smiles as my car pulls up.

Me: Theres my ride*get up look at him* want a ride?

Suzaku: No I'm quiet alright I mean---

Me: NONSENSE*grab his hand* Come on! Where you live---

Suzaku then took back his hand as I paused as I looked at him as he was looking away from me.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku:*smiles to me* It was fun hanging out with you Isabella, really, we should do it again some time. Bye.

He bows as he begins to walk off as I sighed and got in my car as I went home, what was his damage though :(


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabella!!"

I gasped as I looked around as my teacher was infront of me as I had fallen asleep.  
Me: Yes?

Teacher: Can you PLEASE read the next line.

I paused as I narrowed my eyes as I began to read as my teacher got ticked that I knew where we were at. For the record I just picked a random line :P Soon the lunch bell rang as I sighed and grabbed my bag as I headed towards my locker to change notebooks and stuff as I left my bag in there as well as I headed towards the out side. When all of a sudden a "Meow" was heard as I paused.

Me:*tilt head* Miko?

I gasped as Miko had a helmet that I could of SWOREN it was from Zero!

Me: Hey Miko*kneel down* come here baby--

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE!! CAT HUNT!!"_

Me: Milly?

Milly: AND WHO EVER CATCHES THE CAT AND BRINGS ME WHAT IT'S CARRYING WILL WIN A BIG-OL KISS FORM ANYONE IN THE STUDENT BODY FAC!!

Me: A kiss?

"There it is!!"

I gasped as Miko hissed and runs off.

Me: Miko? Hey Miko--

Just then I was bummbed rushed by people as I coughed a bit as I gasped.

Me: Hey wait!! That's MY cat!! HEY!!  
I ran after Miko as I ended up at the skool bell tower.

Me: Miko*calling* Here chito-chito! Miko!!  
"Meow!"

I paused as I looked up at the bell tower as there was Miko in the bell part.

Me:*gasp* Oh no! MIKO!!

I ran in as I beagn to climb up in the stairs as in a matter on mintues I reached the top.

Me:*huffing* Man that's too many stairs for one person!

I caught my breath as I huffed and climbed out the window as I was so close to the bell where Miko was as I gripped the tile as I began to climb it towards Miko.  
Me: Miko*call* come here baby. . . .

"THERE IT IS!!"

I paused as I looked back as the whole skool came.

Me: Damn it. . . *look at Miko* Come here Miko.

Miko: Meoow.

Just then the Miko hits the bell as the helmet rolled off as he Mews once again as I extended my arms as Miko hopped into them.

Me: Good Miko.

Miko: Meew.

I smiled as I slid down the tiles as some began to clap; but as I reached the small window I came out of I slipped and lost my footing as i let out a scream.

Girl: OH NO!! SHE'S GONNA FALL!!

Shirley: ISABELLA NO!!  
Milly: Oh man.

I was hanging from the edge of the tower with Miko in my left arm as he mews to me as I hissed in pain.

Me: Shh, shh, its ok Miko, ah, I just, ah, gotta. . . . .think. . . .

"ISABELLA!!"

I pause as I looked down as there was Lelouch and Suzaku under me.

Suzaku: Are you ok?!  
Me: *yell* Does it look like I am!!

Suzaku: Sorry!

Lelouch: Hey! Wheres the THING the cat was carrying?!  
Me:*Hollar* How am I supposed to know!! I'm hanging for my LIFE damn it!!  
Just then my fingers slipped as I gasped; as did everyone else.

"SOME ONE CATCH HER!!"  
Me: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

I held on to Miko close as I landed into somehting soft as I head a loud " Oof!" I opened my eyes as I gasped.

Suzaku:*one eye open* You ok, Isabella?

Me:*whisper* Suzaku. . . .you. . . ..

I paused as I gasped and got up with Miko still in my arms as Suzaku got up and dusted himself off.

Suzaku: You ok?

Me:*Warm smile* Thanks to you.

I dropped Miko as I hugged Suzaku around his neck as everyone forze. I let go as I smiled at Suzaku.

Shirley: You saved her Suzaku!!

Rival: Yea way to go!!

Milly: Where's the thing it was holding?!!

Suzaku: I didnt get a really good look at it.

Me: It fell off up there.

Nunnally: Thank god no one got hurt. You ok Isabella?

Me: Yep*smile* Thanks to Suzaku.

Suzaku smiles as everyone began to celebrate Suzaku saving me and the capture of the cat.

.::Later::.

"Ok class dismissed!"

I walked out of class as I walked towards my locker as I threw all my CRAP in there as I grabbed my soccer ball and backpack as I closed things up and headed towrads the park. As I got there I began to play with the children there. When my name was called. There stood a man with small glasses and his hair in a slik pony tail as the children brought me my ball and say their good byes as I walked towards the man as he walked towards myself as well.

Guy: Are you Miss Zuzuki?

Me: Yes and what of it?

He bows as he extends a card, I rose a brow as I took it and read it with a gasp.

Guy: Her Highness Cornellia needs to speak with thee.

Me: Ah yes. Lead me.

He nodds as we got in a tank as we headed towards the head quarters of the Military.

As I got there I was handed my coat and things as I walked towards a room as I walked in there in a thrown was Miss Cornellia her self.

Cornellia: Miss Isabella Zuzuki, how good to meet you.

Me:*Bow* As you your highness. What may I do to serve thee.

Cornellia: I have knowledge that you confronted Zero himself over the murder of my brother, is this true?

I flintched.

Me:*narrow eyes* For the record, your Highness, he was a innocent man being charged with something he had NOTHING to do. As for the Zero part, yes I did.

Cornellia: Good, now*smirks/lays out map* I need your assistants then, if you dont mind.

I paused as I looked at the map then at her highness, what did she have planned with me??

.::Next Day::.

"ISABELLA!!"  
I gasped as sat up in my bed as I paused and looked around as I held my head in my hand.

Martha: I cant BELEIVE you were up ALL NIGHT at the office, my word! *opens curtains* Come on, you need to go explain yourself to the teachers and get your work.

Me:*Groan* MARTHA!!  
Martha: Come now! Get up! NOW!  
I sighed as I changed and headed towards skool; though it was over like Martha said I had to go towards skool.

Me:*sigh* I cant believe theyre doing it once again to draw out Zero. *gasp* I should tell Kallen!!

I ran towards the Council room as I had to find Kallen to tell her people!!  
Me: KALLEN!! KALLEN!!

I turned the corner as I paused, there was Kallen as she spoke to Suzaku and then left. I walked up to her as Suzaku walked in the room as I would talk to him after I told Kallen.

Me: Kallen hey!

Kallen: Oh hey Isabella*pause* Whats wrong??

Me: *look around* I have to tell you, Cornellia has a plan to take out Zero*whisper* you have to warn him.

Kallen: Oh no!*serious/whisper* I'll try my best, whats her plan.

Me:*sigh* She plans to weed him out by using the terrorist as bait for him to step in.

Kallen: K got it*runs off* THANKS ISABELLA!!  
Me: K!  
I smiled, I really hopped no one would get hurt over finding Zero. I sighed as I walked towards the door; I went to knock when I heard a louch "THUMP"  
Me: What the?*open door* Hello--

I gasped.

Suzaku: Ow.

Shirley:*gasp* Isabella!

Suzaku paused as Miko was bitting his hand as Suzaku was on Shirley I had my hands over my mouth as I walked back.

Suzaku: Isabella wait!!  
Me: Miko!! Come!!

Miko: Meeow.

He lets go of Suzaku as he runs to me as I picked him up as Suzaku got off Shirley as the slid door closed behind me as I looked down.

Me: Is SHE just a friend as well as the other?

Suzaku: Isabella--

Shirley:*gets up* I swear! Its not what you think Isabella I--

She stops as I looked up as she looked at me then Suzaku, then me agian and then back at Suzaku's serious face.

Shirley:*Gasp* You and*points to me* Isabella?!  
Suzaku&Me: WHAT?!

Shirley: *snaps fingers* It explains it ALL!! Yesterday and Isabella sticking up for you so!!

Me: Can it Shirley!

Suzaku: Oh back to what we were dicussing, you should let me atleast ask him what he thinks of you, no?

Shirley: HELL NO!!  
Me: Huh*set Miko down* who you guys talking about?

Suzaku:*smirks* Guess who likes Lelouch?

Shirley looks down as I gasped.  
Me: And you were making fun OF ME!! HA! Out of all the people why Lulu?

Shirley: So you admit it!! You do like Suzaku!  
I froze as Suzaku blushed as well.  
Me: *look at watch* Wow is it that time of day already and I have to go get my HW as you could plainly tell I wasnt here today so *smile* toodles.*look at Miko* Come Miko.

Miko: Meew!!

Suzaku: Huh Isabella WAIT--*looks at Shirley* were not done yet*runs after me* Isabella wait!

Shirley:*huffs* Oh man. . . . .

As for me I quickly ran/walked down the hall as Miko ran at my side.

Me:* Man I know I'm not mad at what Shirley said I mean*turn cornor* I DO like him but---*

As I walked angerly about I hadnt noticed I was aiming at stairs, but before I could look ahead I had stepped off the first stepp as I lost balance.

Me: AH!

I embraced myself for impact as a tight grip went to my arm as I was then thrown against someone in a tight embrace. I gasped as my heart pounded from almsot falling to my death in stairs.

"You ok?"  
I paused as I looked up at Suzaku's warm face as I gasped and quickly walked back.

Suzaku: Becareful*smirks* dont want you almost falling again.

"HISS!"  
I paused as I looked down as Miko began to hiss at Suzaku. Suzaku paused as he takes a step back.

Me: Miko hush!

Miko stopped as he whimpered meews as I kneeled down and picked him up as I walked up to Suzaku as I looked down.

Me:*Bow* Thank you Suzaku.

Suzaku: You ok?*smile* Dont tell me Shirley got to you, I mean she--

Me: NO.

Suzaku paused as I looked to the side as I began to pet Miko more.

Me: Nothing of it just*turn around* nevermind.

Suzaku: Isabella wait!

Just then my arm was grabbed as I gasped when Suzaku yelps. Miko had sunk his teeth yet again on Suzaku's hand as he took it.

Me:*gasp* Miko STOP!

Miko:*lets go* Meew. . ..

I set him down as Suzaku shook his hand.

Me:*grab it* Lemme see it.

I paused as light blood began to shed as I sucked my teeth as I pulled my uniform sleeve as I began to whipe it off.

Suzaku: Oh Isabella dont dirty your uniform with my blood!

Me: Dont worry, I got more*whipe blood off* here*kiss his hand/still looking at it/gaze finger over bite wound* is that better?

I barley noticed but I was on my knees as Suzaku on his butt as I began to gentally gaze my thumb over the small bite from Miko on Suzaku's hand as I didnt make eye contact.

Suzaku: Yes*smiles* thank you Isabella.

I paused as I looked up at him as his face was close to mine, I gulped as I looked away as I got up.

Me: Well I guess. . . .I must be. . . .going. . . .

Suzaku:*gets up* You ok?

I sighed as I looked at Suzaku and then back down at the tile floor when a hand was place over mine and gripped as I gasped.

Suzaku: Cuz you know you can tell me. . . . .anything that troubles you Isabella. . . .

I tensed up as I looked at Suzaku's face.

Me: Its just---

Suzaku:*pause* Yes?

Me:*Gulp* Oh nevermind*take hand back* you wouldnt understand---

Just then my hands were grabbed as Suzaku put him self against the wall quickly as I landed agaisnt him as our hands were at our sides as we were face to face.

Suzaku: Please*whisper* tell me Isabella. . . .

My heart beated in my ear drums as his face was so close to mine as I lightly blushed as his hand were in mine lightly and gentaly as I leaned in and met Suzaku's lips once agian; but instead of Suzaku cringging like before he stayed there as our hands became woven as I leaned more against him. When--

"Oh my!"  
We broke with a gasp as there stood Milly with a smirk; we let eachother's hands go as I walked off Suzaku a bit.

Milly: OOOoooo!!*smirks* Do I have a SCOOP!

She runs off as I gasped.

Me: MILLY!! WAIT--

She was gone as I sighed.

Me:*set hand on forehead* Man that girl is just wild sometimes.

"I'm sorry. . . "

I paused as I turned as Suzaku was looking away.

Suzaku: You probably felt like you needed to do that*leans off wall* I understand if you denie Milly if she tells*looks at me* I know its not good for a person of your standards not to be in. . . .well INVOLVED with someone as myself. . . .

Me: What?*smirk* You think that I'M the one that feels that way?! I thought YOU'LD feel that way!

Suzaku: Me? But I'm just an eleven and your*smiles* your this beautiful girl, top of the classes with Kallen, good in sports and air to the Military name of Zuzuki.

Just then my chin was risen to Suzaku's face.

Suzaku: And the nicest person I know. . . .

I smiled at Suzaku as his lips brushed mine once again as a peck as I gripped his hand that was now on my face.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm?

Me: *look at him* I know this may be weird but*smile* please, will you come over for dinner?

Suzaku: Now what's weird of that?

Me: Cuz I'm the one asking.

He laughs as did I as he pulls his hand down with mine as he weaves them.

Suzaku: It'ld be my PLEASURE to come over for dinner, Miss Isabella.

Me:*smirk* It's ISABELLA! Gessh get it right.

He laughs as we walked towards my house for din-din.

.::Din-Din::.

Martha: Oh. . . . .

Me: I hope that isnt a PROBLEM Martha?

Martha: No No*sniffs* its just well*sniffs* your GROWING UP M'Lady.

Me:*Roll eyes* Martha.

Martha: Well dont DO anything up in your room*smiles* I'll call when dinner's ready ok?

Me: Yes.

I walked out the kitchen and back into the living room as Suzaku sat there.

Me: Hey.

Suzaku:* I sat by him* Hey. So what she say?

Me: That's it fine and something about me growing up, IDK, Marthas EMOTIONAL when it comes to me growning up.

Suzaku:*laughs* Oh really?

Me: Yes*sigh* She's like my mother.

Suzaku: You dont have your mother either?

Me: Nope*pause* both killed though my mother was willing so--

Suzaku: I'm sorry I shouldnt have--

Me:*Smile* No its nothing of the sort*pause* so wat ya wanna do till dinner?

Suzaku:*Shrugs* I dont know.

Me:*Wrinkle nose* Well your no fun Suzaku.

Suzaku: *chuckles* Well I'm sorry I dont have your fun, go-luck, happy additude.

Me:*Smirk* Its cuz were at my house huh.

We laughed as Miko walks by.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm?

Me: Why does Miko hate you?

Miko then walks to me as I picked him up and beagn to pet him. Suzaku then went to pet him but Miko hissed as he quickly took back his hand.

Suzaku: I dont know*smiles* but I still like cats.

Me: Man can NOTHING get you down. Your like a wall Suzaku.

Suzaku:*Serious* Is tat bad??

I laughed as Miko hops from my arms as I sighed in a good way.

Me: Oh*look at Suzaku* Lemme see your hand.

Suzaku: Oh its FINE really--

I took it anyways as I saw it was just like two scratches.

Me: Well come on*get up* I have these cool PowerRanger bandaids*smile* you should put one on it.

Suzaku: No Miss really I'm---  
I dropped his hand as I gave him a serious face.

Me: Did you just call me "Miss" Suzaku?

Suzaku: *Smiles* I mean, Isabella. . . .

Me: *grin* Good*grab his arm* now come on!

Suzaku: Ok Ok!!

We went to my room as Miko was on my bed as he hissed at Suzaku again.

Me: Get Miko if your going to be RUDE.

Miko mewed as he licks my hand as I smirked and rubbed his head.

Suzaku: Its HUGE.

Me: *grin* I know, I like to run around in it sometimes so Martha gave me a big one.

Suzaku: You can fit like*looks around* a hundred people in here. . . .

I grabbed a bandage as it was the green ranger :] as I walked towards Suzaku.

Me: Here.

I peeled and slipped on as I pressed down as Suzaku hisses a bit as I gasped.

Me: I'm sorry! Did I hurt you! Oh I--

Suzaku: No. . . .*flintches* your cats biting me again.

I gasped as I looked down and sure enough Miko was bitting his leg.

Me: *hiss* Miko SKAT!

Miko got scared as he scampers off as I sighed.

Me: Sorry.

Suzaku: Its ok.

Me:*Walk to bed* So you were saying??

Suzaku: Oh nothing important.

Suzaku sat by me on the edge of my bed as I sighed and plopped down on my back as I looked up at the ceiling when my cell rang.

Me: What now?

I sat up as I looked and saw it was Milly!! Shiit. . . .

Suzaku: Who is it?

Me:*Sigh* Milly. . . *flip open* probably using us as sabitosh.

Suzaku laughed as I smiled and answered.

Me: Talk to me.

Milly: Hi! Is this Mrs. Kururugi?!

I flintched as I tensed up as well as Milly laughs.

Milly: Take a chill pill Ass!! I'm pulling your leg*smirks* you know names dont change till AFTER the wedding. AHAHAHAHA!!  
Me:*fake laugh* So why'ld you call?

I got up as I began to do the walking back and forth paicing.

Milly: Well me and the GIRLS are going to the lake and hotel to CHILL!! And we wanted to know if your not sucking face with Suzaku if you'ld like to come.

I gripped my phone as Suzau saw this as I relaxed and smirked.

Me: Well let me see if we can fit that in our schedual tommorrow*pull cell form ear* Suzaku we doing anything tommorrow?!  
Suzaku looks at me as I winked. He smirks as he walks up to me as he talks right into the cell phone end.

Suzaku: I dont know Isabella, did you want to do anything tommorrow, like you know. . . .

I held my laughter as I cleared my throat and spoke next.

Me: Well we WERE going to DO IT but*sigh* I guess if MILLY and them want me to go--

Suzaku: Aww dont leave me.

Me: How about I give you my room key and you meet me there, no?

Suzauk: Sure, whatever you want.

I began to crack up in side as I put the cell to my ear.

Me: Umm, yea I can go Milly, what time?

Milly: Oh your B.A.D!!*smirks* Round noonish, you know I'm not a morning person.

Me:*Smirk* As am I, well allright then, see you toommorrow. . . . yes, bye.

I hung up as I threw my cell to my bed as I beagn to laugh HYSTERICALLY!!

Me:*jump on bed/hold sides* SHE FELL FOR IT!! AHAHAHAHA!!  
Suzaku: Are you sure it was ok to play such a trick on her? I mean she might tell people and--

Me:*Sit up* Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku*sigh* how many times MUST I TELL YOU*smile/low* I dont care what they think.

Suzaku:*sits by me* If only everyone saw it threw your eyes Isabella. . . .*slips hand on face* if only. . .

I smiled as we lightly kissed when a knock came to my door, he lets go and stands as I looked away as did he as Martha came in.

Martha: Sorry to INTRUDE but*looks at me* the militarys on the phone dear.

Me: Oh please no*get up* ok thank you Marhta.

She nods and leaves as I walked towards the house phone as I pressed the blinking button as I picked it up.  
Me: Yes I'm BUSY--

"_Pass it to Kururugi, Miss Isabella._"

I froze as I looked at Suzaku as he rose a brow.

Me:*narrowe eyes* How did you know he was here?

"_That is none of your CONCERN Miss Isabella, now please, pass the PHONE. . . . _"

I gulped as I pulled the phone from my ear and held it out to Suzaku.  
Me: *look at him* Its for you. . . . .

Suzaku: Me?*grab phone* But howld they know??

I shrugged as he sighs and takes the phone as he began to talk as I sighed and went to the bath room to FRESHEN up I guessed, I really didnt know why I did that. As I fixed my hair make-up the WORKS I walked back out as Suzaku was on my bed sitting on the edge on the right side as he had his arms on his legs as his head was hunged as he sighs.

Me: *walk up to him* What they say Suzaku?

Suzaku:*lifts head/looking down* They need me to go in right now.

Me: No!  
Suzaku: I'm sorry Isabella*sighs/looks away/gets up* I gotta go now.

Me: Wait Suzaku!  
I grabbed his arm as I dug my face in his arm as I gripped it tight.

Me: You told them you were here for dinner, didnt you?

Suzaku: They didnt care.

Me: *Sigh* Fine.

Suzaku: Thanks for having me over though Isabella*I look up at him* it was fun, the little time we had together.

He ran his hand on my face as I sighed and walked him to the door as I hugged him as a cab came by and took him away. I watched the cad leave in the darkness as I sighed and closed the huge door to my front as I walked towards the stairs; but as I began to walk up Martha stopped me.

Martha: Foods ready dear, come and eat some---  
Me:*sigh* I'm not hungry Martha, please excuse me*grip rail* I'm going to bed ok.

Martha:*Sigh* Yes Isabella.

I turned my head as I smiled at her as I walked up my stairs, I then changed into PJ's and got ready to go out the next day. I then laid in bed as I sighed and looked out my window as I lightly gripped my sheets.

Me: Why do they always do this to them?

I groaned as I tured to my right side as I placed my head on my pillow as Miko came to my side. I then beagn to drift to slumber as I soon was asleep. . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"Isabella!!"

I opened my eyes as Milly shook her hand infront of my face. I had fallen asleep agaisnt the train window as we were headed towards they Lake Kavaguchi Convention Center Hotel, wow that was a mouth full :( I sat by Shirley as Milly and Nina sat across.

Shirley: Did you not get enough sleep last night Isabella?

Me: Hmm? Oh yes I did*smile* dont worry about---

Milly: Well ACOURSE she didnt!! Not with HIM around!  
I glared at Milly as Shirlery gasped.

Shirley: I knew it!*low* So you ARE going out with that Suzaku kid huh?

Milly: Going OUT?! *smiles* More like MAKING OUT!  
I blushed as I looked out the window.

Me: Can it Milly--

" But he's a Japanese."

Everyone gasped as I glared my eyes towards Nina, a girl with glasses and braded dark green hair; though quiet she was quite smart.

Shirley: *hiss* Nina.

Me: No its fine*look at Nina* she needs to know people are not LABLES, each one is different. . . . .ESPECIALLY Suzaku. . . . .

Nina looks away as Milly girns.

Milly: FISTY! Remind me not to shiit talk bout your man Isabella.

Me: HE'S NOT MY MAN Milly Jesus!  
Milly: SURE.

Me: Well at least I dont like LULU.

I grinned and looked at Shilery as she blushed and gasped.

Milly: NO!  
Shirley:*Lightly socks my arm* ISABELLA!!  
Me:*grin* Its nothing BAD Shirley really*laugh* just WEIRD!  
We laughed as we soon arrived to the Hotel.

Milly: Here we ARE!!

Shirley crowded me as I laughed and got up.

Me: I'ma go get some food ok--

Just then our door opened as I turned to be face with a man in shades as he grabs my arm.

Me: HEY LET--

Man: Are you Isablella the Military Force Director?

I narrowed my eyes as I set my hand in my back as I rose my cammi up as I lightly gripped my small gun as the girls gasped.

Me: Maybe, whats it to ya?

Just then three guns were pointed from behind the man to the girls as I gasped.

Man: This is a hostage take over, Miss Isabella*looks at me* your our BAIT.

I gasped as the train stopped.

Me: I dont think so.

I grabbed my gun out as I clicked it and pointed to my head; everyone gasped.

Me: Need live bait*grin* dont you? They find out you killed me and theyll charge you like theres no tommorrow.

Man:*smirks* We were told you were a cocky one so---

Just then the guns were clicked as the girls gasped.

Man: You kill yourself*grins* we kill them and every CHILD on board.

Me:*Hiss* You fool*lower gun* I will get my revange on your ass--

Before I got finsihed I was pistol whipped on the side of my face as I was slammed to the side fo the cart as I slid down as I was on my knee/legs as I was against the wall knocked out. The last thing I heard before knocking out was Shirley's screams of my name. Then darkness.

.:: Hostage Take Over::.

"AND HERE SHE IS!!"

I gasped as a bright light was shunned to my face as I squinted my eyes as I looked ahead as a camera was across from me as a man held my tied up arm as I felt the blood from my left cheeck as I had a cut on the side of my left cheek as my hair was in a ponytail now.

Man: Now that you HAVE your proff*grins* I think you people will see it our way.

Then it clicked to me, were on AIR!  
Me: *Scream* DONT LISTEN TO HIM!!  
Man: What?!

Me:*scream* Get them DAMN IT!! What are you waiting for!! The hostages will be fine I swear it just--

I was then hit on the side of my face again as the man didnt lose his grip as I hung there as I began to cough.

Man: Hush child! Do you wish for death?!  
Me:*Lift head* If it means getting these people out, then I EMBRACE DEATH!  
I then spit on his cloths as the man gasped as he grabs my hair as I let out a screech as he held me up on my tippy toes.

Man: Now see, you dont have much TIME till I get impaitient with this one. . . .

Me: DONT DO IT!!  
I was smacked again as I gasped for air as I coughed up form blood from my mouth cut.

Man: Answer to our demands and no one will get hurt.  
Just then the lights went off as I blinked a few times as the man tosses me aside as I hit the wall and then slid down to my right side as I gasped for air.

Shirley: ISABELLA!!  
Man:*Cocks gun* Hush over there!!  
Shirley bit her tongue as everyone was scared stiff.

Just then a solider went up to the big man as they both looked at me.

Solider: She tried to kill her self when we got her, should we make sure she doesnt get a hold of any type of weapon? Kusakabaye?

I stopped as I looked up and glared at the man I knew to remember the name to reek revange, Sir Kusakabaye. . . .

Kusa: No No, tied here up and lean her by the hostages*turns back* and wash her up a bit.

Solider: Yes sir.

One went to whipe my face as I gave him a look and hissed to leave me alone as he did so. I then looked at Milly and them.

Me: You guys ok?

They nodded as a gun was to my face. I looked up as the soilder as I smirked.

Me: Hey there big boy*smirk* feel POWERFUL with that gun of yours?

He cockes it as he points it to Millys head.

Solider: Why yes little girl*smirks* I do. . . .

I grinned my teeth as he takes the gun away from her head.

Milly: How about you?

Solider: DONT TALK TO HER GIRL!!  
Milly: But she's our FRIEND, we just wanna know if she's alright!

A gun was pointed to her again.

Me: Stop it!!

I then hopped up to my feet as everyone gasped; I quickly kicked the guy in the face as he drops his gun.

Solider: HEY!!

Another one came at me as I gasped and jumped up on his shoulders as I kicked his face and hopped off as one then wraps a arm around my neck as the other points a gun to my head.

Solider: Taking down half our men, your good.

Me:*Smirk* Next time dont be fools and put 4 men to keep gaurd. . . . .especially when your dealing with me.

I kicked up the gun as it went off and shot at the ceiling as I then kicked the guy holding me's shin as he yelps as I turned around and kicked him in the face as he was sent to the wall. The gun stopped as I kicked away as the hostages were stunned.

Me: Some one UN-TIE ME!!

Milly nodded as she got up and began to as the last man began to regain concious.

Me: HURRY!!  
The last solider then went to the gun as I gasped; but then I was free as I went and grabbed the gun as I pointed it to the man. He pauses as he smirks.

Man: You dont have the GUTS to kill me KID*grins* in a bit they'll be coming here and see you with the gun, then you and ALL of these BRITANNIAN SCUM WILL DIE!!  
Me: Shut up.

The click of the gun was all I heard as they man's body went limp as I dorpped the gun and huffed. Screams came from all the woman and kids as Shilrey, Milly, and Nina looked at me with widened eyes. I dropped the gun as I huffed.

Milly: Isabella--

Me: Hush.

She gasped as did everyone.

Me: Well?! Why are you all standing there?! I just set you FREE!!

Everyone just sat there scared shiitless as I sighed as I ran my hand threw my light brown hair as I went for the door.

Me:*Glare* Do as you please.

I went to leave as I turned the cornor and the door closed a gun was to my head; I froze.

Man: Your a tough one arenet you girly??

I gulped as I rose my hands when they were grabbed as they began to tied them tightly together as he smirks.

Man: Youll pay for what you've done.

Me:*Smirk* And then when your BAITS GONE, then what?

Man: *points gun to my head* Dont get smart with me.

Me: *smirk* SCREW. . . . .YOU.

I was then smacked with the gun again as my head was flunged as it stay as I pulled up and spit out my blood from a cut in my mouth as I grinned.

Me: Used to it.

Man:*snears* Get her to the roof.

The other soliders nodds as they hauled me towards the top as they put new soliders in the room.

Kusakabaye: AND SHE SHED BLOOD OF OUR OWN PEOPLE!! NOW HER LIFE FOR HIS THAT WAS LOST!!  
I was in the room as Kusakabaye was making a huge speech as I looked away from the camera as he grins and lifts my bloody face to the camera as my eyes were clentched shut as my hands were still tied.

Kusa: Any WORDS before you die??

I opened my eyes as I glare at him as he grabs a handkie and places over his hand as he then grabs my chin as if I was a fhilty animal.

Kusa: Say something girly?

I licked my bloody lips as I huffed from uneven breath as I looked into the camera.

Me: I'm sorry Suzaku. . . . .

Kusa: Ohh, is tat your little man?? *grins* Where is he NOW to save you GIRL?! I knew no one cared for your wothless life after your oh so great FATHER died---what a poor excuse for--

Me: SHUT UP!!  
I pulled my chin from his grasp as I then hopped up as I high kicked him in th face as gasps went around when two soliders hold me back.

Kusa: THROW HER NOW!!  
Soliders: Yes sir.

I struggled as they began to push against them as my feet went to the edge.

Solider: Bu-bye.

I gasped as I then looked up in the sky as I closed my eyes.

Me: I'm sorry.

Just then gravity did its job as darkness was my friend and I didnt know what happened next. . . . .

.::I'm Sorry::.

"How is she today?"

"My always here arent you?"

"Uhh--"

"Its fine, she wiggled her fingers today, that means she's waking up."  
"Oh good."  
"Are those for her?"

"Yes. . ."  
"How nice, here lets get them in water."  
"Ok."  
All I heard were voices; it was like I was a crazy person. My eyes wouldnt open and I felt numb from the waist down. And my face?? Dont even ask. I dont even think I was breathing by my self. When I felt it. . . . . . . the warm touch on my face sent shivers as I gasped and my eyes opened.

"OH NO! NURSE!! NURSE!!"

I quickly sat up as I began to gasp and gasp for air as if I was socked in the stomach and my wind was knocked out. I then realized I was in the hospital. I gripped the sheets as my vision began to strenghten as I paused. I then felt drained as I went to fall to my side when I was caught. I was then set back down as my breathing went back to normal as my mask was around my neck. I huffed as if I just came from a long long run as I looked up at the ceiling.

"You scared me Isabella."  
I froze as I knew these words, this voice. I blinked a few times as I gripped the bed sheets as I clentched my eyes as tears began to foarm and fall. Then the same warm touch began to gently whipe them away. I then turned my head with my whole body as I laid on my left side.

Suzaku: I'm sorry, did I hurt you?? Maybe I should--

He got up as I quickly grabbed his arm as he gasps.

As I tried to speak my voice was harsh and torn as if I hadnt had water in ages. I turned my head as my tears were streams as I lighten my grip on his lower arm.

Me: Why am I alive. . . . .

Suzaku paused as he sighed; I quickly let go as I turned back on my side.

Suzaku: Isabella I know you didnt MEAN it---it was HIS LIFE or yours and all those innocent people--

Me:*Sit up/scream* AND WHAT RIGHT DID I HAVE TO TAKE AWAY HIS!! AT ANY COST SUZAKU!! *pause/cry-cry* What if he has a WIFE*shake head* and KIDS. . . . .*hysterical cry* I TOOK AWAY A HUSBAND, A FATHER---SOMEONE LIVED with that MAN and I--I took his LIFE*pause/scream* FOR WHAT SUZAKU?! *hesitate/hic twice* For my STUPID USELESS WORTHLESS LIFE?!! *shake head/low tone* No. . . . .now I'm not Isabella. . . .not anymore. . . . *narrow eyes* not after what I've done. . . . .

Suzaku: Isa--

Me:*pause* And here you are*shake head* WHY?*hic* Dont I SICKEN you?!*hic-hic* Doesnt the FACT that I couldve just hit him unconsious and then left make you want to let me DIE as well. . . . .

Suzaku: Dont talk like that Isabella!!  
Me: No!*hic-hic/fists to face* No more. . . . .of this HATERADE Suzaku. . . . .*look at him* I didnt WANT to kill him. . . . *look down* I didnt MEAN TO. . . . *look at Suzaku/cry/hic hic* I just had the GUN. . . .

I began to cry more and more as Suzaku sighed and wrapped his arms around me as I grabbed his arm as I dug my face to his chest. Then the nurse came.

Nurse: I'm sorry sir you gotta go, making her charts raise up so high when she's in critical condition.

She peals Suzaku from me as I gasped.

Suzaku: Please miss, she's a dear friend of mine--

I paused as I listened to his words, a dear friend of mine. . . . not a girlfriend. . . . .I paused as a flash of the Princess Euphimia flashed in my head as my charts lowered as the nurse and Suzaku stopped. Their gazes hit mine as I my face fell as if depressed as my eyes dropped. Those words to him nothing, to me my world. I was a idear friend/i nothing more. . . . thats what I thought. I slowly slipped my air mask over my head as I sat up fully as I set it aside as I looked down with narrowed eyes.

Me: *low tone* Its best you go Suzaku, its late*look at him* no?

Suzaku: Isabella?

Nurse: Now see she knows when she needs rest--

Just as she finsihed her sentence I rose as i pulled the needles from my arms as I huffed as I got balance. They gasped.

Nurse: Now wait here missy! You cant be going off on your own! You need more medica--

Me: *glare at her* I need nothing of the sort. . . .*slip on coat* I have to go*walk* my maid is waiting for me and skool is tommorrow*look at Suzaku* right, friend.

Suzaku paused at the tone I gave him as I weasled out as the nurse gasped and chase me down hollaring for me to wait and all as Suzaku stood there in the door way.

Suzuak: Friend. . . .

.::Morning Ray of Black Sunshine::.

I woke up to early then anyone should as I sat in bed; flashes of what I've done raced as I sighed with bandages on my arms and legs from my fall. Apperently they said I was thrown inward the forest and the brake of the branches saved my life. . . I sighed as I looked at my bandged palms to elbows as I gripped it tight and let it go.

Me: *sigh* Just another day. . . . Right Miko---

I paused as Miko was gone, I sighed as I got up and slipped on a white tank as I tied my hair in a high pony as I paused as I saw my bruised face from the pistol whipes. I ran my cold finger over it as I hissed. I then grabbed some cover up as I well, covered it up. Duhhh, thats what its FOR. ANYWAYS!! As I brushed my bangs aside I slipped on shorts as I then slipped on my shoes as I grabbed my cell and slipped it in my pocket as I went to skool. Though I felt fine, just a bit TICKED, as soon as I reached outside of my house I gasped.

Reporter: MISS ZUZUKI!! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE TODAY?!!  
Reporter#2: WERE YOU SCARED?!!  
Reporter#3: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO STAND FOR BRITANNIA?!

I was overwhelemed with how many people were here I was speechless. Just then from the flash of a camera I snapped back as I took a grip.  
Me: Move please, I'm off to skool.

As I walked towards my limo reporter after reporter began to harrass me as they asked what were my thoughts, did they squeeze military info from me, blah blah blah. I soon reached my car as I sighed as we drove off to skool. Where everything was going to go for the worst in my eyes. As I reached the skool gates and got out people stared.

Girls gasped as guys whispered. I sighed as I gripped my arms as I kinda craddeled myself as I began to walk fast towards my morning class. As my heels made a loud iCLACK/i sound on the long halls people stared, still as I felt like I was being judged like an animal.

Shirley: OMG!!

I walked into class as everyone gasped as well. I paused as I entered then walked to the teacher.

Me: Yo.

Teach: Well I knew you werent going to die easily Miss. Zuzuki*rubs my head* good to see you well.

Me: Yep*he drops his arm* well I just wanted to know if were doing something BIG today, cuz *lightly stick out tongue* I wouldnt remember. . . .

Teach:*Gasps* Your suffereing from brain damamge with memory loss?!

Me: No!*pause* I just dont remember tiss all.

Teach:*Sigh* Ohh.

I laughed as my teacher said nothing was up today. I nodded as I saw I had some time before class as I went to grab something to drink. I went to a bending machine as put in my money as I pressed the tea bottle as I paused and waited. Nothing. I wrinkled my nose as I re-pressed the button as I waited nothing.

Me: UGH!!  
I slammed my fist on the machine as I paused, the sound of it moving was on as I waited but nothing.

Me: STUPID MACHINE!!

I went to hit it again when someone grabs my wrist.

Me: OW!!  
Lelouch: Sorry.

I paused as I turned to Lelouch as I rose a brow.  
Me: Oh hey Lelouch, what's up?

Lelouch: I saw you were having some trouble there--*smiles at me* need help.

Me: Yea.

I stood aside as he bangs it as the machine shook and out came my tea.

Me: Yay!!*he takes it out* I thought I'ld never say this but*take bottle* i love youLelouch!

He smirks as I began to drink it as I let the satisfied sigh.

Lelouch: Hey can we talk?

I paused as I nodded. We then walked to the roof as I leaned over the rail and looked at the people under me as I finshed my tea and dropped my bottle on the ground as Lelouch stood by me with his back against the rail look up.

Lelouch: So your ok?

Me: Should I not be?

Lelouch: Well everyone thought you were going to die due to you being in the military. . . . .I even heard Kallen got upset went you were thrown. . . .

Me: Kallen?*smirk* Atleast someone cared when I was going to be killed.

Lelouch:*Smikrs/lloks at me* What does that mean?

Me: Nothing.*sigh* So what ya need from me Lelouch?

Lelouch paused as I looked away from him as I crossed my arms and set my head on them as I looked down over the rail.

Lelouch:*clears throat* What do you mean, what do I NEED from you*chuckles* if I didnt know better I'ld think you were IMPLYING something--

Me: You know what Lelouch.

Lelouch paused as I took his silence as a "What?"

Me: I hate Britannia. . . .and Japan. . . .*narrow eyes* I hate humanes. . . .

Lelouch: What?*pauses* Why do you say that?

Me: Britannias have no right to treat to Japs like animals. . . . .and Japs should fight for what they want not bitch and let their families be killed . . . . . everyone in this world is just a spinless jellyfish. . . .*grip hands* and I hate them for tat. . . .

Lelouch: What are you going to do about it.

I paused as I looked at Lelouch as he had a cold face as he was looking down over the rail as well.

Me: I WILL change this world Lelouch. . . .with or without the Britannia Empire or that foolish Zero person.

Lelouch:*looks at me* What makes him so foolish?

Me:*look away* The fact that he thinks HE is the word of the new world. . . . *narrow eyes* when he's acting no better then the Britannian Royals.

Lelouch: What?! Zero stands for peace for the Japanese!! For JUSTICE--

Me: What justice muders innocent Brittannias that are good to Japanese like you and Nannully. . . .and myself. . . .and what of the halves? Does Zero intend to kill them as well??

Lelouch paused as the bell rings as I sighed and leaned off the rail as I paused and looked at Lelouch.  
Me:*Smirk* You know what Lelouch. . . .if I didnt know better. . . . .*he looks at me* I'ld think you were the brains behind Zero. . . . *pause* or something like that. . . .

Lelouch froze as I smiled and walked back down as I headed to class.

"Isabella!!"  
I paused as class was over for the day as Kallen runs up to me.

Kallen: Where are you going?

Me: Home??*pause* Why?

Kallen: Arent you staying for Aurthers' welcoming party??

Me:*raise brow/disgusted face* Aurther??

Kallen: Yea you know, that cat that you--

Me: Oh! Miko!!*pause* Wait, how did you guys get him??

Kallen: Suzaku went and picked him up from your house yesterday.

Me: *hiss* What?!

Kallen:*pauses* What?? Is that BAD??

Me: UGH!! What was he doing at my HOUSE!! JERK!!  
I then turned and kicked a nearby machine hard as it goes off, me and Kallen paused as another tea came out.

Me: Yay!! I win!!

I grabbed it as I beagn to drink it as Kallen laughs.

Kallen: So you coming?? I mean it IS your cat.

Me: *look at her* I really dont want to--

Kallen:*grabs my arm* Too bad!! If I gotta go you too!!  
Me: Kallen ow!!  
Kallen gasps as she lets go and covers her mouth.

Kallen: I'm sorry Isabella I--

Me:*smile* Dont worry about it, I gotta get re-wrapped anyways. . . .so I think I'll--

Kallen:*looks down* Go home right?

I paused as I smiled at Kallen as I grabbed her hand.

Me: Come on*she looks at me* Its Miko's party time no?

She smiles as nods as we then headed towards the council room.

"No let me go!!"

"Suzaku dont help them!!"

"Hold him down!"  
Me: What the?

Kallen shrugged as we opened the door and gasped.

Shirley: Oh, hey you two!!  
Me: What the??

Everyone was wearing some kind of coustom as I began to laugh as they had Lelouch tied up.

Me:*Laughing* Zomg!! Look at your face Lelouch!! Ah! That hurts my stomach!! Ow!!

Kallen: Oh my.

Shirley: Well Kallen, Isabella, good to have you here*points to rak* there's more go have a wack.

Me: Oh no, I am NOT wearing a costum for my CAT.

Milly: Oh come now Isabella dear*smirks/looks over me* Suzaku'll help ya out.

I paused as I turned my head as Suzak was in a blue huge cat outfit and makeup like Miko's face as I gasped.

Suzaku: Oh hello Isabella*smiles* I didnt know you were coming.

I turned my head back as I smirked to Milly.

Me: I'll get it*glance back quickly* Suzaku can help Kallen for all I care*look back at Milly* but I need to change my wraps, Kallen was a little hard so--

Kallen: You did bleed threw! Oh jezze! I didnt mean it Isabella really--

Me:*small laugh* I know darlin, mistake*reg voice* everyone makes them. . .

I then walked to the bath room as I grabbed some ears and a tail from the rak as I went to change my bandages; I was just going to wear the cat ears and tail and put whirskers on my face. As I came out Rizal or watever his name is was whrelseling with Suzaku as I pasued and held in my laughter as they saw me. I froze.

Milly: Oh Bella dear dont wear just that!!*smirks* Dont you want to use this party as a reason to wear a cat coustom more, REVELING??

Everyone paused as she was playing with me reffering to me and Suzaku as they all then looked at me.

Me: Well Milly I think you took the only REVELING thing so now I'm outta luck and besides*hold out arms* I look more like a mummy thank you very much.

Everyone laughed as Miko came to my side as he meows.

Me: Hey love.

I bent down and picked him up as I beagn to pet his head as the party went on.

.::I'll send all my lovin back to you3 ::.

Me: Ok bye!!

Kallen left me as I stood there by Shirley as we awaited our rides.

Shirley: So what was up with you and Milly?? Or was that just me??

Me: Oh her? Nahh*smile* She just thought she had something against me and didnt. . . .

Shirley: Oh. . .

We stayed in silence as she gasps.

Me: What?

Shirley: I forgot my papers in the room, come with me please.

Me: Huh, but Shirely I--

She gives me the puppy dog lips as I sighed.

Me: Alright come on before my ride comes.

Shirely: Ok thanks!!  
I smiled as we walked back towards the council room. As we did I waited outside as she walked in; I was looking out at the window as I I heard the door open.

Me:*Turning* Alright lets go missy--

I paused as I looked to see Suzaku come out not Shirely.

Me: Oh, where's Shirley?

Suzaku: Uhh she's busy, why dont I walk you home?

Me: Hmm? But she said she ust needed to get some papers, why would she say she was busy??

I went to the door as Suzaku grabs my arm, I yelpped as he gasps and lets go as I quickly brought my arm to my chest.

Suzaku: Oh Isabella, I didnt mean to--

Me: Acourse*look down* no one MEANS to hurt others. . . .*let arm go* it just happens. . . .

Suzaku: Is there something bothering you Isabella? You know I'm here to--

Me: To what? Give me "pity" of something of the sort*smirk* I dont need your pity Kururugi. . . . I dont need anyones pity. . . .

I then went to walk away as Suzaku cuts me off; I stopped as I glared up at him.

Suzaku: Please*sighs* tell me what's wrong. . . . I hate seeing you mad. . . . .mad at me. . . .

Me: Well I'm sorry you feel tat way, next time you shouldnt mess with peoples emoitions!  
I then turned to run as my hand was grabbed; I tugged at it as I dangeled my head down as I looekd away from Suzaku.

Suzaku: *beings to pull me to him* I'ld never hurt you Isabella. . . .*pulls me all the way/lifts my face with his hand* what makes you think that I'ld hurt you. . . .

Me: You called me a dear friend. . . .

Suzaku: *Pauses* I dont follow. . . .

I paused as I shook my head and looked down as I pull my hand frm his as I sighed.

Me: You just dont get it Suzaku. . . .

I almost had my hand back as he re-grabs it as I looked up at his face; it was serious as it began to read mine.

Me: *look away* What?

Suzaku: I didnt know.

Me: Know what. . . .*smirk* that I was actually falling for you--

As I said my words I was pulled into a tight embrace as Suzaku hugs my head lightly against him.

Suzaku: Forgive me. . . .*sets his face on my head* I never HAD. . . . something like this. . . .I dont know how to act and. . . .what words to say. . . .

I paused as I gripped his arms as he lets go and looks at me as I smiled at him.

Me: Just say that*look down* that were . . . .

Suzaku: Together?

Me:*look at him/smile* Yea, but not like outta no where, I mean*look down* if someone asks just say someting like, yea we are or yea she is. . . .you know. . . . .

Suzaku: No.

I laughed as Suzaku laughs lightly as well as I sighed.

Me: So what IS Shirley doing there?

Suzaku: Lelouch.

Me:*Gasp* Oh.

He nods as I held in my laughter.

Suzaku: What?  
Me: Just Shirely and. . . .LELOUCH, HA!  
Suzaku: Hey he's a good man, I'm not surprised tat all the girls are drooling over him.  
Me:*under breath* Same goes for you.

Suzaku: *grins* What??

Me: NOTHING. . . .so*look at him* where you going?

Suzaku: Work.

Me: *suck teeth* Do you HAVE to??

Suzaku: *smirks* Yes Isabella, dont worry I'll see you tommorrw--

Me: But tommorrows FRIDAY and you know what TAT means.

Suzaku paused as he gave me a blank face as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Me: I gotta go to work on weekends. . . .and I think her highness Cornelia needs me to baby sit at the same time help her with a mission--

Suzaku: The one for the moutain?

Me:*Gasp* Yes, are you going to?!*concern voice* Wait, your going?

Suzaku: Yes, why?

Me: Suzaku!! What if Zero gets you again!! Or wat if they use you like a shiled again, those bastards. . . .*low* I dont want you to be in danger again. . .

Suzaku then lifts my chin as I looked at him.

Suzaku: If its to protect the place you'll live in, then I'll be a sheild anyday.

Me: And if you die from being that sheild*set hand over his* I'll soon go with you. . . .

Suzaku: Dont say that.

Me:*small smile* Its true. . . .I'll follow right behind you. . . .*grab his hand and set it to side of face on cheeck* cuz having someone I love again leave my side is too much to bare. . . . .

Suzaku:*low* Love?

I paused as I closed my eyes and slowly nodded as he pulls his other hand to my my face as he was cupping my face in his hands as I looked up at his face as his face was warm and a smile swept it. He then kisses my forehead.

Suzaku: I'll never leave you Isabella*hugs me* never.

I sighed as i hugged him tight and dug my head to his chest.

Me: Dont hold your breath.

Suzaku: Why do you say that?  
Me: Were a military couple Suzaku*tighten hug* one of us will die sooner then the other. . . . .

Suzaku:*pulls me away* Well not us Isabella*pauses/looks at me* not us. . . .well make it. I promise.

Me: *smirk* I hope you keep your promises Kururugi. . . .

Suzaku: I do.

I chuckled as did he as I sighed.

Me: Well come on*smile* I'll walk you to work.

Suzaku: You dont mind.

Me: *shake head* Nope. I gotta talk to Cornelia anyways. . . .

Suzaku: How about we get that dinner I owe you.

Me: K! But I'll call Martha first, what do you want?

Suzaku: I dont care.

Me: Ugh your one of THEM.

Suzaku: Them what?

Me: NVM!! Come on, I'll get us a taxi.

I began to walk off as Suzaku shakes his head lightly as he catches us as we went to HQ :D


	8. Chapter 8

Loyd: Ok times over!! Its a wrap!! Hip-Hip-HOOORAY!!

I paused as I was sitting on the rail by Suzaku's worrk station as he was doing Hw and his combat things as I had already talked to Cornial and she said I'ld be imfoarmed in the morning so I didnt say no more.

Me: *look up* Are we done Suzaku??

Suzaku: Oh umm, yea lemme just go change--

Me:*he helps me up* I'll get your homework together.

Suzaku: Thanks.

He kisses me quickly as he walks off to change back into his cloths as I walked to the semi desk/control board as I sat down where he was as I began to do my OCD thing and orginize the papers as I stacked them and the books neatly as I slipped them in his book bag in order with each subject in each of the books they came with and if none had non seperate.

"So your his new friend?"

I paused as I looked up at a lady with dark purple hair, short with two longer strips on the side of her face.

Me: You can say tat, and you are?

Lady: Suzaku's adviser*shakes my hand* its so good to see him interact with others*smiles* makes me happy that people are begining to accept him.

Me: Oh, acourse.

Lady: Oh here he comes, well it was nice meeting you.

Me: Like wise.

She leaves as I got up as I turned to see Suzaku but instead I saw him with, her; Princess Euphimia. . .

Suzaku: Isabella!!

I rose my arm and let a light wave as Suzaku goes back talking to her as she smiles and nods as she looks at me and waves to me as well.

Me:*under breath* What does SHE want. . . ..

They then walked to me as I gasped and looked down as I bowed.

Me: Princess.

Euphi: Oh no*bow* allow me to bow in your presence Zuzuki.

Me: Oh no Princess please, you ARE royalty.

Suzaku: See I told you she's nice*smiles* and modest.

Me: *fake smile* Well are we going yet?

Suzaku: Oh yea*looks at Euphimia* bye Princess Euphimia. Thanks again.

Euphi: *nods* Acourse, bye Suzaku.

He smiles as he looks at me and smiles as he grabs his long coat as he walks by me.

Suzaku: Come on Isabella.

Me: K.

As we walked away I glanced back as that Euphimia was waving with a wide smile on her face; I hissed as I turned back as me and Suzaku headed to my house. As we walked I had his coat as Suzaku had on his under white shirt as his shirts first button was undone. I was walking on a small wall as Suzaku walked by me as I had my arms out to my sides as I had them for balance.

Me: So *walk* she really likes you huh.

Suzaku: Euphimia-hime*smiles/looks down* yea she's a good friend.

Me: Good, then she can make sure your safe when I cant.

Suzaku: What?

I stopped as I huffed and sat down on the wall as Suzaku stopped and stood infront of me.

Me: I mean, cuz she IS the princess she can make sure you, you dont get anything TOO dangerous I mean---

Suzaku: Like I told you Isabella*sets hand on my face* if it's to protect you, then I'll do it.

Me: Why! If you die them i just get pain, either way you lose!!

Suzaku: What do you mean. . .

I huffed as I hopped down as I looked up at Suzaku.

Me: If you dont go then I'm happy but youll be mad cuz you want to go, and the reason you wanna go is to make sure I'm ok and happy, if you DIE in one of those interactions*look down* I'll never be happy or ok ever. . . .*look at him* you lose either way. . . .

Suzaku: Oh.

Me: *smile* Come on*grab his hand* Martha's probably throwing a fit about me getting home late.

Suzaku: Oh I'm sorry! Will you get in trouble?!

I paused as I began to laugh at him, the way he suddenly acted made me laugh. He smiles as we made a turn as we got to my house.

Suzaku: I keep forgetting how huge your house is.

Me: Oh yea? Well my father WAS a wealthy man.

I opened the door as I looked around.

Me: *look side to side/whisper* Come on in*walk in/hollar* MARTHA!! I'm HOME!!  
Suzaku: Why are you yelling?

Me:*Smile at him* Cuz I love yelling in this huge house*inhale* MARTHA!!!

Suzaku: I dont think it's good to scream like tat.

Me: Oh your so up-tight Suzaku come on, call her with me.

Suzaku: No I--

Me:*scream* MARHTA!!

Suzaku then covers my mouth.

Suzaku: Stop it, what if she gets mad and--

"CHILD YOU BETTER STOP SCREAMING IN THE HOUSE OR ELSE!!"

Suzaku paused as I laughed as I ran to the stairs as I leaned on the side rail a lot, almost off as I screamed again.

Me: WHAT WAS THAT MARTHA!!!  
Suzaku: Becareful Isabella! What if you fall?!

Me: Like this?

I leaned more as my feet came off the ground as Suzaku gasped.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!  
Me: Whoops. . .

I then leaned over as I flipped as well as Suzaku gasped and ran under me as I held onto the rails as I was only 8 feet away from the ground.

Suzaku: Are you crazy?!

Me: Nope!! Watch.

I then let go as Suzaku gasps as he holds out his arms and catches me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Me: See*low* I knew you'ld catch me. . . .

Suzaku: And if I wasnt here. . . . you couldve gotten hurt. . . .

I smiled as I leaned my fore head against him as we laughed.

"Jesus Isabella!"

I paused as I looked up as Martha was leaning over the rails as she shook her head.

Me:*wave* Look who I brought Martha!!

Martha: *hurry walks down stairs* Well you almost gave tat poor boy a heart attack doing your little stunts i bet. . . .

Me: Hey look Suzaku*look at him* Martha reads MINDS now. . .

Martha lightly smacks the back of my head as I rubbed it as Suzaku sets me down and bows at Martha.

Suzaku: Sorry to barge in your home like this Miss Martha. And thank you for having me.

Martha: Wow Isabella he's such a gentalman*looks at me* are you blackmailing him??

Me: Hey! I can get nice guys like him!!

Martha: *looks at Suzaku* Sure sure, well dinner will be ready in a bit little ones, dont make a mess till them.  
Me: I'll get my paintball guns!!  
I ran up stairs as Martha gasps.

Martha: Isabella Reina Zuzuki!! If you touch those BLASTED guns again and make a mess like you and Kallen did last time I'll send you to boot camp!!  
Me:*lean over rail/stick out tongue* Dont use my middle name!! And I'm already in the military Martha!! So ha!!  
Martha: Then I'll send you to prep skool!!  
I gasped as I turned around and gave her a scared face.

Me: No!! You cant send me with those MIND-LESS people!!  
Martha: Then dont make a mess.

Me: FINE!! *look at Suzaku* Come on Suzaku.

Suzaku: Oh ok*bows to Martha* excuse me.

Martha: Are you sure you know what you just got into.

Me: Hey!!  
Martha: I'm just saying, maybe he's *does the crazy sign* cuz I mean your so RUDE and--

Me: Thank you MARTHA!! Ugh!

Martha laughs as Suzaku says bye again as she waves as we went to my room.

.::Boom-Boom-Boom!! I want you in my room!!::.

I was jumping up and down on my bed as Suzaku was on one of my couchs as I stopped jumping and laid on my messed up bed as I still had Suzaku's over coat.

Me: Suzaku I'm bored!!

Suzaku smirks as he gets up and walks to my bed as I sat up and ran my hand threw my hair as he sits on the edge with his back to me.

Suzaku: Why do you live in such a huge house??

Me: I dont knw. . . *lay back down* I guess it was ever childs dream to live in a huge house and not even know what to do with it.

Suzaku chuckles as I sat up and looked around as I paused.

Me: Hmm. . . .

Suzaku: What?

Me: I've forgotten what I used to do when I used to be this bored. . . . .

Suzaku: Well what's there to do.

Me: I have a *count with fingers* soccer field, play ground, pool, a small theather room, child toy room, games, uhh. . . .

Suzaku: Jesus and you used to be bored here?

He laughs as I got up as I walked over to my desk as I beagn to play around with my comp as I gasped.

Suzaku:*gets up* Whats wrong??

Me: Eeek!!*cover screen* DONT LOOK!!  
Suzaku pauses as I sat on my desk as my back covered the screen from my comp as I let a fake chuckle.

Me: Nothin. . . .Oh*set hand to ear* is Martha calling for dinner ALREADY?? Well we should go check*Suzaku walks up to me* right Suzaku??

Suzaku:*Smirks* Whats on your screen??

Me: NOTHING!! Oh look at the time come on*click screen botton* lets go eat--

I hopped off as I walked to the door as a small gasp was heard frm Suzaku as he clicked back on the screen; I paused as I looked to the side away from him as I leaned on the door.

Me: Why are you so nosey--

Suzaku: You cant.

He clicks the button as I looked up at him with my jaw dropped.

Me: What do you mean I cant-- acourse I will!!  
Suzaku: No!

I flintched as he walks up to me.

Suzaku: Your NOT going to accept this mission from them, got it.

Me: Only if you dont.

Suzaku:*sighs* You know I cant---  
Me: You know I must.

Suzaku pauses as the mission I was sent was one of me getting a new Knightmare for battle. I was being moved under Cornilias forces as protection and on hands battle strats if she gets in trouble. Basically a help button if needed on any battle; whenever she goes into one I'll be there. My Knightmare was Kuro-X2. Kuro-X2 looked like The End™ form Erueka 7 as it was black too like it. It also came with a connon hand on the right arm/hand. My mission was to go in with Cornilia tommorrow morning as a soilder, not as a stratagies person.

Suzaku: Fine, but you gotta pull back when its gets ruff.

Me:*Smirk* Yea right.

Suzaku: I'm serious!!

I paused as he was, I smiled at him as I warpped my arms around him under his arms as I set my head on his chest.

Me: Thanks for worrying. . . .

Suzaku smiles as he wraps his arms around me as pulls my head closer; for whatever tommorrow was brining I & Suzaku will be there.

.::Din-Din::.

Me: Uhh Martha. . . . . I'm full. . . .

Suzaku laughs at me as I was sloutching in my chair in my long ass table as he sat at my left side. I sat up as I huffed from being stuffed with food as I smiled at Suzaku.

Me: Do you want more?

Suzaku: Oh no*sets fork down* if I eat anymore I'll become you.

Me:*Narrow eyes* You calling me fat.

Suzaku: No I ment stuffed.

Me: Oh. *grin* Nice cover.

Suzaku: Cover?

Martha then walks in as she takes out plates.  
Me: Do I gotta do dishes tonight??

Marhta:*glares* Like you ever do.

Me: Neither do you!

Martha:*Threw halls as she walks away* Cuz you never eat at home.

I laughed as Suzaku smiled.

Me: Well its mi-mis time!! Uhh.

Suzaku: *we get up* Well thank you for having me over for--

Me: Over for?? *pause* Your not sleeping over??

Suzaku blushes as I we walked to the front door as I had given back his coat top as he smiles at me.

Suzaku: Isabella thank you for inviting me really, well have to do this again sometime.

Me: Sometimes?

Suzaku: Well you wouldnt want me ALWAYS over here, dont I bother you.

Me: *huff* Yes Suzaku, that's why were dating jesus its cuz you bother me.

Suzaku laughs at my sarcasim as I smiled too.

Me:*hug him* See you tommorrow.

Suzaku: Remember Isabella you promised to get out when things looked bad.

Me: I cant promise that Suzaku, just like you cant promise not to die out there when I'm not around.

Suzaku paused as he knew he was beat. I smiled as I leaned in and gave him a small kiss as he returned as we broke and I hugged him again.

Me: Dont do anything stupid tommorrow*let go* ok?

Suzaku: K. Goodnight.

He begins to walk down the stairs as I leaned on the door way.

Me: Goodngiht!!*long sigh/low* I love you. . . .

Suzaku froze as I paused with wide eyes, I thought I said that last past to myself. Suzaku turns his head as he smiles as a low, "I love you too. . ." came from him as I gasped to myself. He smiles to me as he waves bye and walks away as I stood there stooked by myself.

Martha: ISABELLA CLOSE THE DOOR!!  
Me: Oh right*hollar* K Martha!!

I paused as I looked up as I couldnt help but smile as I closed the door and went back inside.

Me: MARTHA!!  
Martha then walks out as she had a lazy "What." face as I walked to her and hugged her. Martha was my height as I had my arms around her head as I sighed.

Me: Thanks for dinner Martha.

Martha: You ok child*rubs my back* you know you can tell me.

Me: No Martha*let go* just*smile* happy.

I hugged her again as I walked to my room as Martha had a sweet smile as she went back to her duties.

.::Morning::.

Me: Woow.

Officer: Here it is M'Lady, Kuro-X2.

Me: Amazing!!

It was the crack of morning as I was in my military outfit as I was shown my new Knightmare Kuro-X2.

Man: It sustanes someone the most powerful bullets*knocks on metal* cant penetrate.

Me: Only the best for me?? Cool.

Man: Here's the manual--

Officer: MANUAL!! HA!!*slaps book down* this girl has pioleting nightmares in her blood!!

I laughed as the Officer wraps a arm around my neck as he swings me a bit as he smiles at me.

Officer: Here*hands me key* go practice outside in the grounds before you go. OK?

Me:*grip key* Yes sir.

He smiles and rubs my head as I took off my over coat as I had on tank and the pants with the boats as I tied my hair up and climbed in the Kuro-X2. I sat down as the handles were normal ones I kninda knew what I could do. I gripped the handles as my screen got a message.

Me: Allow.

Screen: Ready to launch??

Me: Yep!! Kuro-X2 LAUNCH!!

I was then sent off the rails as the doors infront of me opened as I was in the open grounds.

Me: K. . . lets see what this baby can do.

I then began to play with it was the Kuro-X2 moved swiftly much better then the other regualer machines the army piloted. As I was getting used to the controls I saw that I got to have a toy with the Kuro-X2.

Me: Guns. But I cant always have em. That's boring. . .

I then clicked the gun as it began to light up as the nuzzle turned into a cannon like one.

Me: Woow. Its a CANNON!! EEEE!!

Just then I got another intercome message as I huffed. I clicked it as the the screen turns on.  
Me: I got it here sir--

"Isabella??"

I paused as I looked down to see Suzaku in his white suit as I gsaped.

Me: Hey Suzaku!! Like my new toy??

Suzaku smirks playfuly as he shakes his head lightly.

Me: So whats up?

Suzaku then looks down as his face grew worried as I sighed.

Me: Come on Suzaku you know I gotta--

Suzaku: I know I just--

Me: Thanks for worrying about me.

Suzaku blushes as I laughed.

Me: Well I think I got the hang of this, would your troop leader thingy mind if I tag along with you till we hit the battle feild?

Suzaku: Uhh--

Just then Loyd the guy with the white hair and glasses busts in as I gasped.

Loyd: Why ACOURSE our little Suzaku's woman can come with us!!! Right Mis--

Just then the lady with purple hair grabs him as he yelps as Suzaku had his hand on his face.

Suzaku: Sorry--

Loyd: TELL HER SHE CA--

I then heard something hit the wall as I flintched.

Me: Oh, is he ok??

Suzaku: Yea dont worry.

Me: So can I?

Suzaku: I guess, I'll meet you right now.

I nodded as he waves bye and turns off his screen as I walk back to my launch box as I set the Kuro-X2 back in as my pod slid out as I huffed.

Man: Was it ok miss?

Me: *smile* Yes.

I got out as I grabebd my coat as I slipped it on and let my hair down as I hadnt starightened it so it was straight on the top with bangs but wavy on the bottom.

Me: Ughh I hate my hair!!

I was walking along to Suzaku's center as I made a turn and bumped into someone.

Me: HEY WATCH WHERE--

I gasped as my eyes faded as I looked down to see the Princess Euphimia, I quickly bowed.

Me: Princess I'm sorry.

Euph: Oh its allright I wasnt looking ither--

Me: I must go. Bye Princess.

I walked past her as she pauses.

Euphi: Miss!

I stopped and turned to her.

Me: Yes Princess??

Euphi:*smiles* Can you tell Kururugi I said hi.

I flintched as I took a deep breath and looked at her.

Me: Yes miss. Bye.

I turned and left as I was now kinda ticked, I'm sorry but she BOTHERS me :(

I made a turn as I got to Suzaku's station as I went threw the doors, people began to bow to me as I told them at ease bull as I got to the station were I once was last time as I paused.

Me: He's not here. . . .

I paused as I sighed a bit as I sat down on his chair as I folded my arms and laid my head as I closed my eyes. As I did I heard footsteps I opened my eyes as I looked up as Suzaku was there.

Me:*low* Hey.

Suzkau: Hey.

I leaned in to kiss him as I slipped my hands on his face when--

Loyd: HELLO!!

I quickly pulled away as did Suzaku as he leans on the desk infront of me as I sat back and looked up.

Loyd: Oh dont mind me children!! Hi!!*extends hand* I'm LOYD!! Suzaku's commanding officer!! And my arent you a pre--

Just then the lady with purple hair comes in and yanks his ear as he hollars.

Lady: Well see you in a bit Suzaku.

Suzaku:*Chuckles* Ok.

She smiles at me as I smiled back as they left somewhere else as I pasued. Everyone was gone O__o

Me: Well your officer is full of engery.

Suzaku laughs as it was awkward silence now.

Me: Oh before I forget that Princess said hi. I saw her so yea. . . .

Suzaku: You still hate her?

Me: Hates such a BIG WORD Suzaku, how about. . . .dis-like.

Suzaku: And WHY do you DIS-LIKE her??

He leans to me as I huffed and turned the wheely chair I was in around as the back faced him.

Me: I dont NEED to expliain to you.

Suzaku chuckles as he gets up as he walks infront of me as he extends his hand; I took it as he brings me up as he leans on the bars and I was against him.

Suzaku: You dont have to tell me if you dont want to.

Me: *wrap arms around his neck* Good. . . now where were WE before you ENERGETIC boss came in. . .

Suzaku: I think*leans in* bout here.

Suzaku's soft lips then met mine as he wraps his arms around my waist as the kiss WAS leading to something more but then--

"_BEEP BEEP!! Will Miss. Zuzuki please infrom her highness Cornilia of her where abouts, I repeat--!!!"_

Me:*Break* Sorry, it'll take just a sec ok?

Suzaku:*smiles* Its ok.

Me: Good come on, I dont know how to work this thing. Suzaku laughs as he takes me to Lancelot as he sits in it and does the codes and all that jazz.

Suzaku: Here I--

I then hopped on his lap side ways as he gasped as I began to type the code for Cornilias tranmisstion.

Suzaku: What are you doing?! What if they see you with me--

Me: Hush its going threw.

Man: YES ELEVEN WHAT IS IT--!!

Me: WHAT YOU CALL HIM?!!  
The Man gasps as he see my face.

Man: Miss I didnt know you were--uhh---

Me: SOLIDER!! What is your NAME!!

Man: Ryuho Miss I--

Me: RYUHO!! If you EVER use that racius term to my boyfriend EVER again I swear you wont even get a job that a normal Japanese man would get, I'll RUIN YOU!! GOT TAT!!  
Man:*soliets* YES MISS!!  
Me: Now patch me threw before I go hunt you down and SKIN you boy!!  
Man: Yes maim!!  
He goes off to connect as I huffed.

Suzaku: You didnt have to scare him like that I'm ok--

Me: No you cant let people walk over you Suzaku-kun or else they'll never stop.

Suzaku: Well thank you, I guess.

I smiled when the screen went on.

Cornilia: There you are--

She pauses as I was still sideways on Suzaku's lap as she clears her throat.

Cornilia: So that's where your at?

Me: Well ACOURSE!! *wrap arms around him* I love being near my lover!!

Cornilia's eyes widened as did Suzakus as I stuck out my tongue and laughed.

Me: I kid your highness*lean in screen/whisper to her* we havent reached that level in the relationship.

Cornilia: ANYWAYS---I just wanted to make sure if you were STILL going with me today.

Me: Yep! I'll be traveling with Kururugi till you need me miss.

Cornilia: Alright then, see you when the times comes then*looks at Suzaku* Kururugi.

Suzkau: Your highness.

She turns off the screen as I laughed more.

Me: DID YOU SEE HER FACE---when I called you my "lover" ha!! I love this.

Suzaku: I thought we werent supposed to be making a big deal about us?

Me: Oh I know I ment to kids at skool cuz they dont like you as much but here I could care-LESS I'll go write it on the walls if you didnt think that was totaly creepy of me.

Suzaku laughs as he wraps his arms around my waist again as I set my head on his chest.

Suzaku: Well I guess your sitting here with me.

Me: This is how you travel?? In the Lancelot?

Suzaku: Yea, my officers sit there.

He points behinds him inthe lauching pod as I tilted my head.

Me: Oh in the little area for the nerds?

Suzaku: Nerds??

Me: Oh yea that was I call the techs that work on my Kuro-X2.

Suzaku laughs again as he shakes his head at me as I smiled and wrapped my arms nicely around him too as we sat there like that till we had to get moving by they I was on his lap straight up as we'ld just sit back and relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: OMG!! And this is all you do?!

Suzaku: Yea, prettie much.

Me: Oh my GAWD! Im already bored, when am I going in?!  
Loyd: They say soon, they want you to report back already infact.

Me: Awww me and my big mouth.

Suzaku:*smiles* Dont worry, go, and be careful ok? The Japanese Liberation Front is up there and I dont want to see you get hurt---

I then shut him up with a kiss as he pauses as I sets my hands on his face one hand on each side as I cupped his face.

Me: I better not hear you coming into the feild let alone get hurt.

Suzaku: What was tat for?

Me: You dont like it anymroe?? FINE I'LL just---

He then pulls the same stunt as he sets his right hand on my left cheeck and vise versa as his lips crashed into mine. I then applied pressure too as I set my arm around his neck as we began to make out when--

Loyd: OH little miss PRINCESS!! Their annoying me now!!  
We broke as we laughed.

Me: Bye.

I gave him a quickly peck as I then hopped up and climbed out as I looked at the Lyod man.

Me: Lyod when he gets sent out run it by me first.

Lyod: Your the boss miss.

I nodded as I left the little shack they had for launching the Lancelot as I walked to mine.

Man: There you are miss!! Her highness is about to launch and needs you at her side!!  
Me: Yea yea*take off coat/pull hair up* come on lets get this thing MOVING.

I climbed in my pod on the Kuro-X2 as the controls lite up as I bgean to click from buttons and pulled on my head set for communications as I sat back and gripped the controls.

Man: Ready when you are Miss.

Me: Count down please.

"_**3---2---1---**_"

Me: Kuro-X2 LAUNCHING!!

I pressed the gas as the gates opened as I the Kuro-X2 races out on the mountains grounds as Cornilias forces come to my side as Cornilia sends me a message.

Cornilia: Here are my formations*map pops on screen* I want you on the north side with my backup forces as I'll take up from behind.

Me: Yes your highness.

She nods as she ends the transmission as I drove to the front of the moutain as my group came behind me.

Me:*Send Message* I Stratagise General Commanding Officer Isabella Zuzuki will protect you all as best as I can if anything goes wrong. As long as you stick to my orders no matter how ridiculous you will be as safe as I can make you.

All of my soliders nodded as I smiled.

Me: And if you kill innocent Japanses people IF there's any, I'll shot you from behind as well, got it.

All of there eye widened as I smirked.

Me: As long as you fight and move the way I say youll live, ok?

Everyone: Yes Maim!!  
Me: Good. Fall in line formation incase we get attacked; if we fall under fire spread out by two ok. Cover eachothers backs when split and regroup ok?

Everyone: Yes.

Me: Alright, right now before we get attack pick a partner so we dont have any headless chickens out there ok??

They all nod as the announcement of Vice Roy-Cornilia was launched as I paused; she and her unit went head on as I gasped.

Me: No way. The Japanses Liberation Front made this whole moutain into like a playground for them. Cool.

Just then the ground shook.

Me: What the--

_**"BOOM!!"**_

I looked up as gasped.

Me:*screan to everyone* Everyone SCATTER!!

My men paused as I looked up. A huge mud/water slid was coming as I gasped.

Me: NOW!! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!

All my men then saw as there 3 were left behind.

Me: GET!!

I then rose my right hand as the claws at the end extended as it clicks and then shoots straight at two of them as it tied them up. I then rose up as they were sent flying to the right as I rose my left and did the same to the last one as I set him to the left as I paused--

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!

Me: Shiit. . . .

Just then the mud slid slashes threw me as my hands got back to their places as I was hit away.

Cornilia: That girl, she. . . . saved her unit. . . . .for her own life. . . .

Suzaku: ISABELLA!! Lyod!! Send me out!!

Loyd: I cant, we dont have a green card yet.

Suzaku: So I'm supposed to sit here and do NOTHING why my girlfriends life is hanging on a thread!!  
Lyod: My My, well if you feel TAT strongly I'll try to allow the green light.

Suzaku sat back as he looks at the map as my light was still beeping saying I hadnt launched the escape pod.

Suzaku: Come on. . . . .eject. . . .Isabella.

As fo me as I was being tumbled and tumbled as I gripped my controls.

Me: COME ON!!

I pulled up as the Kuro-X2 upper self pulled up of the stream of mud as I rose the right arm.

Me: EJECT!!  
The claw goes off as it wrapps itself around a couple tree as I began to real myself to land; I did.

Me: Oh my jesus*pause* that was scary.

"General Isabella!!"  
I paused as I got a screen message.

Me: Yes?

It was one of my soiliders.

Man: Thank you miss*looks down* for saving my life.

Me:*smile* I told you I'ld protect didnt I?

He smiles as I smiled back.  
Me: Round up my unit*narrow eyes* and act catiously ok?

Man: Yes Maim!!

He goes off as I pressed the code for Vice Roy as I got threw.

Me: Vice Roy Cornilia, do you need my assitants??

Cornilia: Yes. Thank you.

Me: Yes I'll be right there--

Cornilia: Wait General, follow me. My men are holding off some people.

Me: Yes, where to M'Lady?

Cornilia: Point 9.

Me: Yes miss.

I ended the transmition as I began to drive towards Point 9. As I did I got a quick tranmistion. I pressed my head set as I connected.

Me: Yes this is General Isabella, what is it--

"Isabella."

I paused as I wasnt looking at the screen as I looked down as it was Suzaku.

Me: Yes what is it Suzaku, I'm kinda in a jam.

Suzaku: Are you ok?

Me: Hmm? Oh oh*make a turn to canyon* the mud slid yes I'm. . . .

I paused as I was at the edge of the canyon of Point 9 as I stopped.

Suzaku: What, your what--?!

Me: Suzaku, I must go, Vice Roy is in danger, and if I dont make it. . . . .good bye.

Suzaku: ISABELLA NO!!  
I ended it as I looked down as Corniliia was fighting a new model of Knightmare as it wasnt just a customized unit.

Just then a echo was heard.

"CORNILIA!! This is checkmate!"

I paused as I looked up.

Me:*Whisper* Zero.

Cornilia: I wont surrender!!

Just then it began to fight the new one when I gasped.

Me: VICE ROY!!  
They paused as I ran down as I held out my gun to the back of this new Knightmare.

Me: Let her go Knightmare of the Black Knights*smirk* your fights with me.

Cornilia: General, at last you came.

Me: Are you ok Vice Roy?

Cornilia: Yes.

Just then I shot as the Knightmare in front of me as it moved as if it could run without wheels, it was just like mine. As it dodged I quickly ran to Cornilia's side as she had no arms on her unit anymore. I then held up two gun as I was infront of her unit as a sheild.

Me: Vice Roy, as soon as I take her run for it.  
Cornilia: I run from no one girl--

Me: This isnt the time!!  
She paused as her unit stands slowly.

Cornilia: Yes.

Me: Ok then*cock guns* Knightmare, your mine!!

I then beagn to shoot at it as it bounces back and fourth as it did I its right hand which was different from it all it then extends to my right gun as it pauses.

Knightmare: I'm sorry, Isabella.

I gasped as I knew that voice just then my gun began to inflate as I gasped.

Me: Shit!  
I then dropped my left gun and brought it to the head of the Knightmare as I shot it with my extending claw as it losses it's grip on my gun as I then tossed the about to explode gun aside as I used my other claw*the right* to pin back the special right arm of the Knightmare.

Me: NOW CORNILIA!!

Cornilia: Yes, thank you.

She races off as gun shots were quickly behing her as I looked up to 3 untis. One of them was Zero no doubt.

Zero: Come on she cant escape!!  
They were about to go after her when a huge beam power was shot acrossed the canyon horizontaly as I gasped and released the Knightmare.

Me: What the--

Just as the smoke cleared I gasped.

Suzaku: Isabella! Are you ok?!!  
I paused as I shook my head with a smile.

Me: Your a fool Suzaku.

Suzaku: Where's Vice Roy?

Me: She went to safety now. Wait*mad* who gave you orders to be launched!! I had her!! Why are you here--?!

"Mark 2 destroy that unti now!!"

I paused as the Knightmare goes past me as I gasped.

Me: NO!!

I then shot my claws at him as they wraps around the Gurren Mark two as slammed it to the side. As I did my claws came back as I quickly drove by the Lancelot.

Suzaku: Isabella?

Me: *send screen* Well cant have her trying to hurt you.

Suzaku: Her??

I paused as I slipped up.

Me: I'll take Zero, you take her ok?

He nods as we split as I picked up my gun I had dropped as I rose it up.

Me: Zero!!  
I began to shot as I saw Kallen, yes I knew it was Kallen, fight Suzaku and kept him at bay as I shot at the edge of the canyon as they units pasused.

Guy: She isnt even shooting at us. . .??

Guy#2: Zero do we take her down??

Zero: No, she's on our side I think, watch this.

He then raises his gun as I stopped shoot.

Zero:*Message to me* You support us?

Me: Only if no innocent people get hurt, and right now I'm the only innocent one but just wound my shoulders a bit; then run.

Zero nods as the message ended; but as it did a scream was heard from Kallen.

Me:*Gasp* No.

I turned around to see her fall off the edge as Suzaku and the Lancelot stood back.

Zero: Is she ok?!  
Guy: Yes, but the hands messed up, we gotta fix it.

Zero clentches his teeth as he grunts.

Zero: Fall back.

Guys: Yes. They then went to run as I paused.

Suzaku: Come on*screens me* I got a order to capture him, you too.

I paused as I looked back, she was ok so I sighed.

Me: Yes come on.

Suzaku nods as we raced to get Zero. As we did I dropped the gun I had to give a advantage but Suzaku didnt. He raises his blue gun as it shots that surge of engery as the two units protecting Zero ejected as the units they rode were blown up. Suzaku was infront of me as he shots at Zero, he losses the left arm. Zero then shoots at Suzaku as he hops up and I got to the side as Suzaku then lands by him and cuts the other arm out as the pod ejects.

Suzaku: We got him!!  
He then races to where it landed as I paused, I then shook it off as I followed but as I got there Suzaku calls in for caputre as there stood Zero infront of him. Suzaku then raies his gun as I paused at his side.

Suzaku: I'll go in for the capture.

Me: By shooting him?! Let me get him I--

Just then I gasped.

Suzaku: It cant be.

Me: Its her. That girl from before. .?!!

Girl: STOP!! I WONT LET YOU HURT HIM!!

Me: What the--

Zero: STOP!! You cant win against two Knightmares!!  
She then comes and touches Lancelot as everyone paused. Just then her forhead lights up a symbol as I gasped.

Me: That symbol. . . . .its from. . . .

"Hey are you using Geass on him?!"  
Zero then walks up to her as I gasped.

Me: What are you doing to him!!!

Zero: Dont worry, it's just an illousion.

Me: A. . . .illousion?? I dont trust her.

Zero: Dont you trust me?

Me: Not if you hurting Suzaku!!  
I then went to grabbed Suzaku's arm with my Kuro-X2 as the girl gasps.

Girl: NO YOU'LL---

I gasped as my eyes went wide. I then felt numb as I was flying threw this images, I then saw Suzaku crying as he was omg naked from the chest down?! Just then I looked up at a man as Suzaku clentches his head.

Suzaku: I HAD TO DO IT!!  
I gasped as then I saw a lady with long black hair and a blue dress then I saw the man standing infront of me in color now as he was a puggy man as then I saw Lelouch?? I then saw people in black dieing and skulls as I saw people screaming as I then saw Suzaku scream. Just then I gasped as I let go of Suzaku as Lancelot began to shoot crazyly.  
Me: SUZAKU STOP--

Just then I gasped as Suzaku shots at my Kuro-X2 I went to dodge but my pod ejected itself but as it did my pod was shot at from one of Suzaku's shooting as he was out of control. My pod fell right then and there as it opened but the whole side was missed as my right arm was bleeding.

Zero: Isabella are you allright?!

I paused, how did that fool know my name?? Was it from before, but why would go threw the trouble of remembering it.

Me: RUN!! HE'S OUT OF CONTROL!!

Zero and the girl then ran off as I paused at Suzaka's rampage as I held my bloody right arm as I grabbed a hand gun as the Lancelot was still shooting randomly as I pulled it up.

Me: I'm sorry.

I then shot at the pod as my bullets began to run out I shot once more as the pod ejected it self. The Lancelot then stops as the arm drops with the gun as it falls to the side. I then huffed as I walked to the pod as the front opens.

Me: Suzaku??

I gasped as I saw him; his eyes were wide and strained as he still gripped the controls of his pod as he looked like he went mad!!  
Me: Suzaku??

Suzaku: I didnt mean . . . . . I had to. . . . .I had to. . . .

Me: Suzaku??

I leaned in as I grabbed his hand as he gasps and then yells as he pushes me out as he stand in the pod; I was flung a bit as I slid on my right side as I ate it. I rolled to my back as I gasped in pain of my right arm.

Suzaku: AAAAHHHH!! I DIDNT MEAN TO!! I HAD TO!!  
He then grabs his head as I huffed and sat up as I got up and began to slowly walk to him.

Me: Suzaku.

He didnt respone but just shake his head more. I then got mad at that girl, what the hell did she do to him by just touching that Lancelot . . . . .was it what I saw?? I then looked up at him as he began to twist and turn and yell as I looked up at him.

Me: Suzaku look at me!!  
Suzaku then look at me as I paused, his eyes were the same as I held out my hand.

Me: I'm right here. . . .

Suzaku just shakes his head as he sits back down as I sighed and brought back my hand as I began to walk up to the pod again. I climbed up as best as I could with my bad right arm as I got to the edge as I leaned over as Suzaku sat there with the palms of hands on his eyes as he began to shake.

Me: Suzaku--

I went to place my right hand on his shoulder as he flitches and looks at me. Then in the most bone chilling voice, me muttered me name as if I were a ghost of a figure of his imageination.

Suzaku: Isss-abella??

Me:*nod slowly* Yea. . . .its me.

Suzaku pauses as he looks at my hand that i know re-stretched to him.

Suzaku: Your. . . . .*grabs hand* your bleeding. . . .

Me: Yea, I got cut on my arm here and collar bone area I think. . . .but what about you?? You ok??

Suzaku looks at me as he looks back at my arm.

Me: Mind if I sit there with you. . . . till they come pick us up??

Suzaku: What happened??

I slowly climbed in as I sat on his lap sideways again as he looks at my bleeing shoulders as his hand was in my left one.

Suzaku: Did I--

He then went to touch my shoulder, but as his fingers touched my skin I hissed in pain as he redraws.  
Suzaku: I did this. . . . .*looks up* didnt I. . . . .

I sighed as I weaved our hands as I brought my right to his head as he looks at me.

Me: What did you mean, you "didnt mean to" Suzaku. . . . .

Suzaku's eyes widened and then softened as his eyes began to get teary as he hangs his head, soon I felt his wram tears sink threw my pants. I then un-weaved my left hand with his as I brought his head to my chest as I craddeled his head in my arm as he slowly wraps his arms around my waist as he tightens his grip as he begins to slowly cry.

It was night now as I was on my bed my back against the back board as Suzaku was in a white button up shirt as the fist two buttons were undone as was the buttons on the cuffs of the shirt as he also wore jeans with some socks as his head was on my lap as he was asleep. It was late as I was runnning my hand threw his hair lightly as I looked at him; I then slowly slid him off my lap as I got up and went down stairs for something to drink. I grabbed some cranberry juice as I walked back to my room I gasped. Suzaku was gone--I quickly walked in as I set the cup of cranberry juice aside as I paused, I looked to the side at my door leading to my bath room as the light was one; a sigh of reliefe escaped my lips as I turned back and grabbed my drink as I walked to my closet as I reached up and grabbed a bottle of sake as I pulled it down; I looked back as the light was still light in the bathroom as I heard the water running as I popped open the bottle and poured a bit of sake in my juice as I popped it back and took a huge gulp as I let out a hard huff as it was stronge. I then went to turn around as I let out a screech.

i"_Splash!!_"/i

Me: Oh my---Suzaku dont scare me like that!!  
Suzaku:*low* I'm sorry. . . .

I huffed as I set my hand on my forehead as I still had my cup in my hand as I huffed again catching me breath. As I regained my scared wits I pasued as I looked at Suzaku as I noticed his hair was wet and stringy as he had taken a shower. He had a towel around his built bod as he had another around his neck as his eyes and face were dull with desperation and sorrow as I paused as I set my cup on a small dresser I had in my closet as I paused again and slowly grabbed the towel that was around his neck as I bgean to whipe off the juice that was on his chest. I hung my head not wanting to give eye contact to him, his face already gave me chills. As I cleaned him up he mutter a sentence to me in a low husky voice.

Suzaku: You drink?

I paused as I looked up at his face it was the same as I looked back down.

Me: Yes. My arm hurts and it helps numb it a bit. . . .

Suzaku said nothing.

I stopped whipping off the juice as I looked up at his face as I drapped the towel over my shoulder as I smiled at him.

Me: You feel better?

Suzaku: No.

Me:*Sigh* You want something to eat?*grab his hands in mine* You havent eatten anything and I dont want

you to starve---

Suzaku then grips my hands as my eye snapped awake as I looked up at him.

Suzaku: Thank you Isabella.

Me: For what?

Suzaku: Not. . . .not leaving my side. . . .for*grips tighter* being with me. . . .*hangs head* I really needed someone to listen. . . .

Me: Oh baby*slip hands to his face/he still gripped them* that's what people do when they care and love one-another. . . . ESPECIALLY when they're sad. . . . now. . . .I know today was a,hard, day so you can stay here with me as long as you want and leave whenever you want, and when you want talk about it I'm right here.

Suzaku smiles as he sets his forehead against mine as his wet hair felt cool on my warm forehead.

Suzaku: I dont deserve you.

Me:*Smirk* Dont say that. . . .now*laugh* put on a shirt.

Suzaku's laugh filled my ears as it was soft and sweet as I was jsut glad he was ok again. He kisses my forehead as he smiles and grabs the towel from my shoulder and walks back to the bath room as I smirked and grabbed my cup again as I sat on the left side of my bed on the edge as I looked at the door. I took a gulped of my spiked juice as I set it on the side small counter I had by my bed as I laid on my right side as I just stared at the door.

Me:*Hollar* Why are you chaning in the bath room?? You bi_**shy**_/b/i??

I snickered as Suzaku's head pops out as he had a raised brow to me as he walks out with the same cloths he had on before as he sits on the edge of my bed. I got up as I sat on my knees and wrapped my arm around his neck as I set my head against his right cheeck as I took a deep breath. Silence.

Me: So*kiss his neck* we goin in tommorrow??

Suzaku: I am*looks at me* you shouldnt.

Me: Why not. . . .*sway side to side lightly* if I go to skool I'll see your empty seat and go threw a WHOLE DAY without seeing your face.

Suzaku blushes as I smirked and kissed his cheeck.

Suzaku: Isabella?

Me:*close eyes/stop swaying/lay head on his shoulder* Hmm?

Suzaku: What did you see?

I froze as I lifted my head and slowly took off my arms from around his neck as he slowly shifts facing me eye to eye as I was still on my knees.

Me: I saw w/e you want me to saw.

Suzaku: Be truthful Isabella.

I sighed as I looked down.

Me: But what if you get sad and depressed again and--

He lifts my chin as he looks at me.

Suzaku: Tell me what you saw please.

Me: *long pause* I saw a man. . . .I didnt know who he was though, I then saw you screaming bloody murder that phrase and then I saw *lower eyes/he lets go of my chin* I saw people dieing and screaming and skulls. . . .Idk. . .

Suzaku sighs as I looked at him as he was looking down. I placed my hand over his right one as he looks at me.

Me: Who was tat man Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku: No one you need to worry about Isabella.

He grabs my hand and kisses it as I smiled.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm?

Me: You hate to see, people die right?

Suzaku: Yes, dont you?

Me: Well YEA but. . . .I mean*look at him* why are you in the army?

Suzaku: Cuz I want to protect those that cant fight for themselves and provent uncessary deaths.

Me: Then why are you in the military. . . .like yesterday my uint was the only one with everyone on board the other units dead.

Suzaku: See like that.

Me: No*shake head* they LIVED because they got LUCKY. . . .Suzaku*look at him* you cant save everyone.

Suzaku: I know, but*looks down* if I'm there maybe someone will live longer and the world will get better.

I sighed as I couldnt get threw to him.

Me: I'm going with you tommorrow.

Suzaku: Why?

Me: Cuz*set hand on his face* I wanna be there in case you need me.

Suzaku smiles as his lips met mine as he huffs.

Suzaku: Come on it's two in the morning, we gotta leave early.

Me: K.

I rolled over to the right side of my bed as Suzaku gets up, I paused as I was under the covers already as I sat up.

Me: Where are you going??

Suzaku: To your couch?

I gave him a "Are you kidding me" look as he blushes.

Suzaku: I cant SLEEP with you.

Me: *smile* Ya you can*par left side* come on*pout lips* PLEASE. . . .

I quivered my lower lip as he blushes red as he looks down and walks to the side of the bed as he looks at me then back down. I stopped as I grinned, I got my way. He pulls up the sheets as I sat up again and gave him a face.

Suzaku: *sits up* What??

Me:*point to him* You sleep in jeans?? And a shirt??

Suzaku: *blushes* Isabella.

Me: I'm just saying see.

I pulled up my sheet as his face goes super red.  
Me: Boxers and a tank*raise brow* I'm just sayin you dont have to sleep in JEANS, I have boxers if you need some.

Suzaku hangs his head as he nods.

I smirked as I grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss as i smiled and climbed over him as I walked to my closet as I grabbed some blue ones and walked back out as Suzaku stood there shirtless as he sets it aside as he looks at me.

Me:*stare* Here.

He smirks as he grabs it, I snapped back as I looked at his face.

Suzaku: Your a naughty girl.

Me: Hey!*slid hands down self* if I was shirtless you'ld do the same thing.

He smirks as he kisses me again and walks to the bath room as I climbed back into my bed as I yawned and laid on my back as I rolled to my right side as I looked up as Suzaku pauses as he was in the boxers and nothing else as he blushes and climbs in.

Me:*Yawn* Goodnight Suzaku.

Suzaku: Goodnight Isabella.

I scooted as I laid my head on his bare chest as I felt him tense up as I smiled with my eyes closed.

Me: Sweet dreams.

Just then his strong right arm wraps around my shoulders as a kiss was placed on my head.

Suzaku: You too.

I smiled as I snuggled on his some more as I fell asleep to the slowly hypnotic sound of his heart beating and his breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey!! I got another one!!

I was on the Kuro-X2 as I walked back as people came by and un-dug the rest of a limp dead body as I huffed.

Me: Ugh*screen* BABE!! We've been digging since effin YESTERDAY. . . . .when are we leaving??

Suzaku: Not till it's all cleared up. You can go if you want.

I shook my head.

Me: Not if your still here, I gotta fill up my tank anyways I'ma take my break.

Suzaku: Yea me too.

I ended the screen as I walked to the end ground as I pulled out to my station as my pod came out as I climbed out. It was day two of digging out people as I had my hair in a high pony and my bangs clipped to the side and wore a that yellow sumemr dress and my slip on shoes as I walked to the huge tent they had for the people that were using units to rest. I sat on a crate as I grabbed a cold water bottle as I set it on my for head as I huffed again as I opened it and began to chug it.

"Hey."  
I looked up at Suzaku as he grabs a water bottle too as he opens it and drinks some. I crossed my right leg over my left as I leaned my arms back a bit as I used the to support myself as I huffed.

Me: How many more bodies do you think there are?

Suzaku: Hmm? Oh, donno. . . .like I said you can go home if you want.

Me: Nahh, its boring at skool I mean*grin* I'm excused by the military so I'm cool.

Suzaku smirks as he looks up and drinks some more as I sighed and grabbed a towel as I wet it and drapped it on my face as I huffed and then used a dry one to dry off as I huffed.

Me:*Smirk* Ay baby your ass looks nice in those tights.

Suzaku turns around with wide eyes and blushes.

Suzaku:*low* Stop people might hear--

Me: *Hollar* HEAR WHAT?! THAT YOUR GIRL LIKES YOUR ASS IN TIGHTS---

He then gasps as he throws his water at me as it hits my hair as I got up quickly as it wet a bit of my chest and legs as I gasped.

Suzaku:*Smirks* Whoops.

My jaw was dropped as I looked up at him and shook the water frm my head as I grabbed the dry towel I was using as I dryed my hair the most I could as I then looked up at him as I dryed off my legs as I set my hand on his shoulder for balance as I was done as I looked a him.

Me: And you said I was the naughty one, you wanted to see me i_soaked/i. . . . . _

Suzaku: Maay-be.

He laughs as I smirked as well as he sets a hand on my cheeck and plants a sweet kiss on my lips as I smirked and kissed him back as I weaved my left hand with his right as someone clears their throat; Suzaku quickly stops as I stayed the same as I turned my head and looked at Loyd.

Me: Mood ruiner.

Loyd: Well well, arent you the two cutest little kiddies to get together!!  
Just then tat nice lady with purple hair, Saceil I learned, comes back and grabs him by the ear as he yelps.

Saceil: COME HERE LOYD!!*smiles at us* Your tanks are filled guys.

Us: K.

She hauls him away as I smirked and looked up at Suzaku.

Me: I like her.

Suzaku smirks as he kisses me again as we smiled when I sighed and let go of his hand as I stretched my arms up high as I let out a grunt.

Me: Ugh I hate this. . . .

I wrapps my arms around his neck as I ran my fingers threw his hair lightly.

Suzaku: Then GO HOME.

Me: NOOO.

Suzaku:*smirks* Your so stubborn.

Me: YEP!!

I kissed him again as I set my head on his shoulder as he warps his arms around my waist.

Me: Hey Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm.

Me: Do you, LIKE, being my bf and all?

Suzaku: Yea, why?

Me: Cuz, just wonderin, your the only one that didnt like me cuz I had money and cuz the way I looked. . . . .and soccer*look at him* did you know the caption of the boys soccer team hit on me only cuz he thought that the soccer captons date. I was SOOO mad.

Suzaku:*Chuckles* I'm just worried your only dating me cuz you felt pity for me.

Me: Why would I feel pity for you, I havent DONE anything to you.

Suzaku: Well with me being new and all to skool and Lelouch's friend---

Me: Nahh*smile* I love you cuz your kind hearted and smart and *smile* when you asked me for my name that one day at the bus stop where I first met you.

Suzaku blushes remembering that time as I smile. I then nuzzeled my face against the crane of his neck as I smirked against his skin as it gave him goosebumps.

Suzaku: What are you doing?

Me:*kiss his neck* Nothin. . . .

I then lightly bit his neck as he gasps.

Suzaku: Ow! What was that for??

I smirked as I kissed it again as I left him a hickey on his neck.

Me: There*look at him* you got my tramp mark now, people know your mine hee.

Suzaku: Oww, that stung.

Me: Youve never gotten a hickey before??

Suzaku: A HICKEY?! Isabella, people are going to think were like*low* active.

Me: Good*wrap arms around his neck* now we'll have a reason to start.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!  
I roared in laughter as I was about to give him a kiss when I paused, at the cornor of my eye I saw Shirely?? I quickly let go as I slowly slid my hands to his chest as he still had his arms around me as he looks too but missed her.

Suzaku: What?

Me: It was Shirley. . . . I gotta go and see whats wrong--

Suzaku: Wait you gotta get back to digging.

Me: I'll be right there but I wanna see--

"General Isabella?"

I paused as I turned to a Lady with dark skin in the royal piolet purple outfit as her hair was light ice blue and in a long high skinny pony tail as her eyes were of a yellow green.

Me: Thats me.

Lady:*bows* Piolet Uleta, theres a victum the family wants to know where you found him.

Me: Which one, I cant remeber well, was at least one from today?

Uleta: Yes. The one you resently dug out.

Me: Oh ok*turn to Suzaku* I'll be right back ok.

He nods as I gave him a quick peck as I noded to Uleta as she leads me to the huts where the dead were with faces as I looked up as I gasped to a crying Shirely and her mother.

Uleta: Here she is.

Shirley looks up and gasps.

Me: Oh Shirley I'm sorry he was caught in the slid.

Shirley: ISABELLA!!

She runs to me as she hugs me and digs her face in my dress top as I sniffed and sucked up the tears as I hugged her head against me as she cried "Why." over and over as I sighed.

Me: He was caught in the exiting while trying to get away. . . . .I'm sorry. . . .I found him at the city. . . .he was found under a bouder so *sigh again/hang head* he didnt suffer.

Shirley: OH WHY!!*hic-hic* Why Isabella?*hic/cry* He was such a good MAN. . . .Uh-huh---Uh-huh. . . .

Me: I'm . . . .I'm sorry Shirley; I gotta get back to work now.

Shirley: O---k.

Her mother comes crying as well as Shirley goes from me to her as she was still crying.

Me:*low* I'm sorry.

I then looked down at the body bag as the soilder zips it up before I re-saw the face as I huffed and walked back towards my Kuro-X2 as I went back to work.

.::When it was done::.

Loyd: Allright kiddies come on in, its the end of another day and I think that's it.

Me/Suzaku: Yes sir.

Loyd nods as he exits the screen as I loaded the Kuro-X2 into my huge cargo tank as I got out as I huffed.

Lady: Here's an umbrellla miss, it's raining outside.

Me: Oh really*eyes lazy* I hadnt notcied.

Lady: Here's some coffee miss, before you go.

Me: Oh*grab cup* thank you miss.

She bows as I chugged the small cup of hot coffee as it began to wake my body up as I sighed lightly and cruched the cup and threw it aside as I walked out the door as I un-did the umbrella as now we were back in HQ as I walked to the front as the rain fell medium hard as I walked out I looked up to see Suzaku standing there soaked.

Me: Where's your umbrella.

Suzaku: I didnt get one.

He walks under mine as I smiled at him.

Me: Well*whip rain from his face* now you do.

Suzaku: Umm, do you want me to just go home--

Me: No please*grab his cold hand* dont leave. . . .

Suzaku: But I dont have cloths--

Me: We can get some*pause* Oh wait. . . . .

I hung my head as my hand slipped frm his as Suzaku paused.

Suzaku: What is it?

Me: Nevermind, you can go home if you want Suzaku*look up at him* I dont care. . . .*close eyes smile* wont I see you tommorrow anyways.

Suzaku:*eyes narrow* For Shirleys fathers funeral?

I nodded as he smiles.

Suzaku: Yea I will.

Me: Then you can go home if you want.

Suzaku: I think I am I mean*looks at his cloths* I've been wearin these all three days and I need to change.

I laughed as he did too.

Me: Oh look*gentaly graze mark* my hickey's fading away.

Suzaku: Is it?

He tries to see it as I laughed agian as he smiles warmly.

Me: How bout we get a cab home.

Suzaku: I dont have money on--

Me:*Hold up hand* Cabs it is.

Suzaku pauses as we walked to the street as I paused; I then put first finger and thumb in my mouth as a hard snap whislte came out.

Suzaku: Ah my ears!!  
Just then one cab came.

Me: Here's your ride.

Suzaku: But what about you??

Me: I'mm get another one right now.

Suzaku: No.

Me: Huh? Suzaku it's no big deal just get in the cab I'll pay him and I'll see you tommorrow ok?

Suzaku: But---

I grabbed his shirt as I gave Suzaku a kiss on his lips as he pauses and returns as we break.

Me: Go, and get some good sleep ok? And remember call me if you need anyting ok?

Suzaku nods as he smiles and hugs me before getting in the cab. I then leaned in the passenger window.

Guy: Where to miss??

Me: Ahh*look at pic on his mirror* Wow is tat your family?

Guy: Oh yes miss, got two little girls--

He stops as he shakes it off and looks at me.

Guy: Where to miss?

Me:*smile* I bet it's hard to support them while driving strick Britannians huh?

Guy: *shakes head* Oh never miss, it's always a pleasure to sever you!!  
Me: *smile* Tell ya what, what's your salary monthly?

The guy paused as he looks at me.

Guy: $250 a month.

Me: Now that sounds like a rip off to me, how much to get my man here to *look at Suzaku* how far is it?

Suzaku: Oh like 10 minutes by car.

Me: How much is 15 minutes?

Guy: $60 miss, but if that's too much I can--

I then pulled out a huge clip of money as I looked at it to make sure it's not wet as I handed it to the man as he gasps.

Me: Here you go sir, and dont worry it's real money oh*smile* and get something nice for your wife and daughters ok?

Guy: Oh no miss I cant accept this I'll get---

Me: Now sir*he looks at me* isnt it your job to make sure you make the customer happy?

He nods.

Me: Well it'll make me SUPER happy IF and only IF you promise me to take tat money as pay for my mans ride and tip and it ok with me if you dont spend it all on one day, just promise me that'll your use it to and only to help your growing family.

The guy pauses as his face swelled with tears as he smiles.

Guy: Thank you miss.

Me:*smile* No sir*stand* thank you.

He smiles more as he whipes his face.

Me: *wave* Bye babe.

Suzaku smiles and waves bye as they drove away; I smiled as I paused.

Me: OH SHIT--that was all my money!! *Anime tears* Now what??

I groaned in frustration as I kicked the water puddle next to me as I had to WALK home :(

.::I'm sorry Shirley::.

"Isabella!!"

I groaned as I sat up but as soon as I did my head spinned as I looked around as my head throbed with pain as well.

Me: Ooooh. . . . .

I set my feet on the carpet floor as I cringed.

Me: So cold. . . .

I then walked to my dresser as I grabbed my black dress and a skinny black long sleeve as I slipped it on first then the dress as I then slipped on the shoes. As I was doing this I felt so light headed and then I paused.

Me: Oh god--

I ran to the toilet as I barffed -.- Just then a knock came to my door as I huffed.

"Isabella?? It's Suzaku. . . .can I come in. . . ."

I huffed catching my breath as I got up and flushed the toilet and then washed my face as I felt like shit, I think I was sick. I then dried my face as I gripped the rim of my sink as I took a deep breath and hollared.

Me: Yea babe come in!! *cough-cough* Almost ready!!  
I covered my mouth to drown my coughs as I looked at myself.

Me: Omg *run hands on face* I look like shiiit. . . .

I then burshed my hair down as I burshed my bangs aside as I paused.

Me: Oww the pulling of my hair makes my head hurt more. . . . .

I shook it off as I got a grip, I was doing this for Shirley; I had to be there for her.

"Knock-knock."  
Me: Coming!  
I sniffed and put on some cover up under my eyes to hide my bags as I shook off the feeling as I opened the door and there was Suzaku in a black tux as he stood a bit infront of me.

Me: Hey babe.

Suzaku: Hey, ready?

I nodded, he then leaned in to kiss me as I turned my head.

Suzaku: Is there something wrong?

I paused, I had to think and QUICK!! Lie Isabella lie!!

Me: I just want to get this over with*sniff/walk past him* I hate funerals. . . . .

Suzaku: Well you dont have to go if you dont want to Isabella--

Me: Yes I DO Suzaku*huff/sniff* you dont get it but Shirley needs her friends there for her---

Just then I froze as I covered my mouth and coughed up a storm, Suzaku gasped as he walks to me.

Suzaku:*Sets hand on my shoulder* You ok--

Me: No dont touch me or you'll get sick!!  
Suzaku pauses as I gasped.

Me: Damn it.

I stomped my foot lightly as he gasps.

Suzaku: Your sick but. . . . *looks at me/gasps a again* you walked home didnt you!!  
Me:*Sniff* I had to, I gave that nice guy all my money. . . . .and besides it's a 24 cold with some medicine it'll be gone. . .

Suzaku: You cant go.

Me: Suzaku, nothing will STOP ME FROM going. . . . .got it, Shirley needs me. . . when people lose someone they love they NEED PEOPLE TO SUPPORT THEM--

I began to cough again from straining my voice as I covered my mouth.

Suzaku: But look at you your a mess and*set hand on face* your getting a fever.

Me: No please*voice horse/cough* I need to go. . . .I will go. . . .

I then stood as he gets off me as I cleared my throat though it was still a bit horse.

Me: Come on*turn around* or well get late.

Suzaku: But Isabella--

Me: Please Suzaku. . . .*girp hand* I'ld think outta all the people to understand you would the most. . . . she NEEDS me.

Suzaku huffs as he walks to my side as he opens the door.

Suzaku: Acourse, just dont leave my side ok?

Me: But*cover mouth* I'll get you sick babe. . . .

Suzaku: Nahh I dont get sick easily.

He grabs my hand but then lets go as I was really hot.

Suzaku: Why are you wearing a long sleeve??

Me: I'm cold.

Suzaku: Its the fever, come on, lets get you that medicine go and come back to get you in bed.

Me:*move eye brows up and down quickly* So is getting me in bed a remedy of yours or what?

Suzaku:*blushes* Your STILL perverted minded arent you?

Me: Yep*huff* cold cant keep ME down!!  
He laughs as we walked down as I look TONS OF DRUGS as we then headed to the furneral.

"b_**--And so here we are to morn one last time as--/b"**_

I gasped as bit as I opened my eyes as I looked around as it was raining again as Suzaku's arm was tightly around my shoulders as I was laying my head against his shoulder as they time.

Suzaku: You ok? You dozed off there for a bit.

Me:*huff/eyes droop* Yea, what happened??

I set my hot hand to my hot head but my hand was cooler then it so it felt kinda good.

Suzaku: Its almost over, hold on there for a bit longer k.

I nodded as I huffed a bit as my knees buckeled a bit as tightens his hold on my shoulders as I leaned on him for a split second as he wraps his hand around my waist as I stood.

Suzaku: There, better?

I nodded as I rest my head back on his shoulder as my breathing was weezed as Shirleys mother screams. I snapped back as she goes on her knees and hands to the ground as she says something but I couldnt hear as Shirley kneels down and says something as well. I tugged at Suzaku's shirt.

Me: What happened?

Suzaku: Nothing, her mothers just moarning.

Me: Oh.

Soon after they finished buirying him people scattered as Shirley stayed with me, Suzaku, Kallen, Rival, Milley, Lelouch and that weird nerd girl :P Suzaku still had the arm around my waist as I had my arms around his waist too as I layed my head on his chest as Shirley walks to us.

Milley: You ok?

Shirley: Yea dont worry about it.

Kallen: I'm so sorry about your father Shirley really I--

Shirley: Why are you sorry, you had nothing to do about it Kallen. Really.

Me: I'm sorry.

Everyone turns to me as I un-wrapped my arm as Suzaku lets me go as I look down at Shirley.

Me: My unit was almost whipped out from that same mud slid, and maybe if we'ld thought of a mud-slid we couldve made sure no one was hurt. . . . .

Shirley: Isabella?? Are you sick?

I paused as I looked away from her.

Shirley: Oh my!!*Walks to me/sets hand on forehead/takes it away* Your running a fever too?!

I pulled my head away from her as Suzaku steps up as I laid my head on his chest again.

Suzaku: We gotta go Shirley, I'm sorry about your father.

Shirley: Oh yes, take her home, I'm sorry you came sick Isabella.

I paused as I glared at her.

Me: Why arent you sad Shirley??

She pauses as everyone gasped.

Suzaku: Isabella--

Me: When my father was killed, I cried for 3 days straight without fail*look down* my mother even said tears fell while I slept. . . . .then. . . .*clentch eyes* she slipped right after I stopped crying on the 4th day. . . . .*open eyes lightly/semi glare* I had no more tears to cry for her. . . . .she chose to leave me here alone. . . .and follow my father.

The gang gasps as Suzaku does too.

Shirley: Isabella?

Me: I'm just saying. . . . .*look at her* shouldnt you be CRYING riight now.

Silence fell as I went to say more when my knees buckeled as I let out a loud cough as Suzaku gasps.

Suzaku: Come on Isabella, lets get you home.

I nodded as he swoops me up bridal style as he bows to everyone.

Suzaku: See you guys tommorrow*looks at Shirley* Again Shirley, I'm sorry for your lost. Be grateful you atleast have your other family and mother.

Shirley: Yes.

Me: Shirley.

She walks to me as I smiled and set my hand on her cool cheeck.

Me: It's ok if you cry, no one will think less of you.

She smiles as she nods.

Me: Bye.

Suzaku then begins to walk towards my car as I laid my head against his chest as the last thing I saw with my eyes was us driving home.

.::She was walking from the shadows::.

"No she cant!"  
I woke up to the strained voice of Suzaku as I paused. I was in my room in my bed under my sheets as I was on the right side of my bed as I wasnt in my funeral dress but in girl short boxers and a cammi as my hair was down too. I slowly sat up as Suzaku was in a white tank and some black pants as he held the house phone to his right ear.

Suzaku: But Miss Cornilia she's very ill---yes--I know Miss but--*long pause* yes. . . . *another pause* I will Vice Roy, just as long as you dont make her. . . .thank you Vice Roy.

Suzaku hangs up as held my head in my right hand as the other was at my side as Suzaku gasps and run/walks to my left side as kneels down as his face was to mine.

Suzaku: Isabella, are you ok? How do you feel? Does your head hurt??

I paused as I smiled at him as he was just asking a million questions.

Me: Yes I'm allright*pause/look at sheets* who was that on the phone?

Suzaku hesitated as he grabs my right hand from my head as he clasps it in both his hands as he smiles sweetly to me.

Suzaku: Nothing you need to worry about.

Me: *look at him/back at sheets* I have a mission*look at him* dont I?

Suzaku: Well not anymore but--

Me:*take hand from Suzaku's* Suzaku. . . . . If I have a mission, I have to do it.

Suzaku: But your ill Isabella! You cant!  
I smirked as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as I brought my face against his as I hled his tight as I could.

Me: I love it when you worry about me. . . .

Suzaku huffs with a smile as he hugs me back in a nice gental embrace.

Suzaku:* breaks/stands* Are you hungry?

Me: I'm always hungry.

I plopped down on my back as I huffed.

Suzaku: Well I'll ask your umm, house keeper? To make you something*walks to chair/grabs coat* I gotta go.

Me: No!!

I pulled the sheets from the bed as I hopped to my legs as I ran to him and hugged him from behind.

Me: Dont leave Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku: I have to, I'm taking your place.

Me: *let go/softly sock him* See!! Now your going to be in danger!!

Suzaku: I rather it be me then you. . . .and besides*slips hands to my face* you dont want this mission.

Me:*Narrow eyes* What do you mean??

Suzaku: Nothing, I have to go.

He then kisses me as he went to pull away as I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as I forced him there.

I parted my lips as I licked his lower lip for entry. He slowly parts his lips as we began to make-out.

He drops his coat aside as he slowly wraps his arms around my waist. I slipped my hands to the side of his face as I held his face in my hands; I pushed myself closer to him things were going good then my cell rang.

We broke.

I stood there eye to eye with him as I still held his face in my hands as he lets out a small pant as did I.

Suzaku: You better get that. . . .

Me: Mmm, do I have to?

Suzaku: It might be important. . . .

I smirked as I kissed his lips again.

Suzaku: Stop it.

I paused quickly let go of Suzaku as I took steps back as I gasped.

Me: I'm sorry!!

Suzaku: Wait huh?

Me: I shoudlve asked you---oh*look away* I'm sorry Suzaku. . . .

I walked to my cell as I felt guilty now for kissing him so much. . . .I shouldve asked . . . .. ugh!!  
I was mentally hitting my self as arms wrapped around my waist as Suzaku slips his head against mine. I tensed up.

Suzaku: I didnt mean that I hated it Isabella. . . .I was just teasing. . . .

Me:*Low* Really?

He turns me around as I looked up at his big green eyes as they were soft and warm as he slips his hands on my face holding it.

Suzaku:*Low* Yes.

He then kisses me softly. He breaks as he smiles.

Suzaku: I have to go now. Ok?

Me:*look down* O-k. . . .

He smirks as he kisses my forehead.  
Suzaku: Be good ok.

I nodded as he hugs me tight, I hugged him back as he kisses me once more as he smiles.

Suzaku: See you later.

He then leaves as I huffed and plopped down on my bed as I looked at the ceiling as my cell rang again.

Me: Ugh*sit up* Who is it?!  
I saw the caller ID as I gasped.

Me: Hello?

i"_Isabella, its Vice Roy Cornilia. I need you."/i_

Me: But I thought officer Kururugi was taking--

_i"No offense but I really dont think a honory Britannian will do with MY standards."/i_

Me: Bite your tongue Vice Roy before I get defensive.

_i"Ah yes. . . .you've seem to take a liking to him as well as my sister has--"/i_

I flintched at her comment as I gripped my cell.

Me: What is it you need me for, Vice roy?


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Yes thank you.

I was dropped off at the point as I had on a white cammi with a birght pink skin tight hoodie with light brown fake furr on the edge/brim of the hoodie as I also wore shorts to my upper thigh *jean* as I had on tan snow boots. Hey I liked the way snow shoes/boots looked withy short :3

My head swirled as I held it. My hood was on my head as my hair was down as a man in the royal gaurd suit walks up to me. He had dark brown hair in a slik pony with glasses as he bows to me.

Man: I'm Gillford General Isabella.

Me: Oh*bow* well umm, do you know where my unit is?

Gillford: It should be coming anytime soon.

Me: So what do I do till then?

I crossed my arms as I did the side hip stance as he raises a brow.

Gillford: I dont knw, I'm not your baby-sitter.

Me: Well if my SICK ASS has to be out here in the middle of the night, WITHOUT MY UNIT. . . .I think you are Gillford, SIR.

He narrows his eyes to me as he huffs and walks away.

Me: Ugh. . . .this is so LAME. . . .*pause* I wonder where Suzaku is. . . .

It was dark as I began to look around near the huge lake that we were in; or was it the ocean?? I didnt get all the details.

I was lead to the docks as I kept looking around and around as I by these huge metalic crates that were used for cargo. Like for trains. The sun was setting as the sky was a night blue with the lingering layer of pink/red at the brim edges of the sky as I was near the dock now as I kneeld down and touched the water as it felt cold to the touch. I sighed as I heard the bring up of water? I looked around to see where it came from as I saw a man in a scuba gear, black, as I puased.

Me: What the?

The man looks around as he pulls off his air mouth peices as he begins to walk. I had to stop him.

Me: SIR!! SIR WAIT!!

The man freezes as he see's me across the water ridge as he makes a run for it.

Me: HEY WAIT!!  
I ran after him; as I got to where I told him to stop there was a water trail, fresh from him barley coming out of the water.

I ran to the direction, as I did I noticed the marks were fading by getting dryed out as I gasped.

Me: No!!*run faster* I have to know why he was in there--!!

I stopped, the trail was gone.

Me: DAMN IT!!  
I slamm my fist into the metal crate as I lost the trail. . . .and where I was.

Me: Damn him.

I crused under my breath as I turned around and headed back my way.

Me: But why was he in the water*flash of him coming out* and its odd for someone to be just swimming in the middle of the early night and there's nothing to be SEEN in these waters. . .

I came out the carts as the voice of Cornillia was heard as I gasped. The watter splashed with the underwater units of the military as I ran towards my spot.

As I ran I saw a huge cargo boat coming as I stopped in my tracks out of breath.

Me: The Japanese Liberation Front??

"AHH!"  
I gasped as I people began to be shot I looked from where the fire was as I gasped again.

There at the sides of the military was the Lancelot. . . . Suzaku's Knightmare.

Me: No. .. .he wouldnt--

"We surrender!!"  
I turned my head as people began to jump off the boat but then shot; I gasped at the man slaughter tat went on!!

Why were they still shooting?!

I had to stop it.

So I ran at the knightmares.

Me: STOP IT!! STOP IT NOW!!

Everyone was still firing as I ran up to the first knightmare as I banged my fists to the huge foot.

Me:*Screech* I SAID STOP IT!!! Cant you see their surrendering!!

"What the?"

I looked up as the knightmare stopped as I stopped.

Man: Stupid girl.

Just then the gun was pointed to me as I gasped.

Man: How dare you be in the way*clicks guns* now youll pay with your life!!  
I froze as head said RUN but my legs said, cant. I studdered for words, for courage but I couldnt. Then a mirical happened--

"_**BOOOM!!**_"

I gasped as I turned my head as the whole boat blew up.

Man: What the--?!!  
I covered my face as I went to look but as my eyes were open to the sence I gasped as a huge peice of metal comes at me.

In a split second I was smacked to a crate from the force of the metal peice. I gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of me as blood slattered frm my lips to the ground. My eyes went dull as I felt my self lose control of my body and mind as the metal peice clashes to the ground as I went with it as I was limp on the peice.

"ISABELLA!!"  
I couldnt move as my hands twitched and twitched as I felt my strenght come back as I huffed and pulled myself up as my ribs aicked as I huffed as I slowly whipped my mouth as looked at my hand as I huffed as I let out a yelp of pain as I went to fall back when I fell into the huge hand of Lancelot.

I opened my eyes as I looked up as my vision went from blury to clear as I huffed.

"Isabella. . . .wat--wat are you doing here?! I told you to--"

Suzakus stops as I huffed and sat up on my ass as coughed and coughed as I weezed for air. I was about to tell Suzaku to let me down when--

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!"

I gasped as I slipped down to the ground as I screamed in pain as my knee and foot hit the ground.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!  
I then ran for it, I had to get to my post!! As I turned the cornor a huge truck stopped me.

Me: What the--

"Get in!!"

I paused as the gates opened to reveial Kuro-X2.

Me: Got it!!  
I climbed in as I powered on, thank god mine was pretty quickly. I gripped the controls as I slipped on my ear peice as the pain from my gut cut was numbed now as I huffed.

Me: KURO-X2 LAUNCHIN!!

I smacked the launch buttons as Kuro's eyes opened and glowed as it launches out as I raced to where Vice Roy was. I got there with ease as Kuro was in battle stance.

Me:*hollar* VICE ROY?!!  
"Here girl!!"

I paused as I turend my head when someone shots at her hignesses knightmare as I gasped as I rose my right claw up as I blocked the attack of The Gurron Mark 2.

Me:*sturggle* Kallen. . . .

As we stayed still acting as if fighting Cornillia was then smacked to the wall.

Me: YOUR HIGHNESS!*huff* I'm sorry Kallen--!!  
I then pushes her aside, she slids and swiftly lands on her feet as I cut the rope with my claw and stood infront of her as her unit wasnt even powered up.

Me: Stand down fool and surrender. . . .

Unit: As if!! Zero runs from no one. And not now when we have your percious ruler in our hands.

I huffed.

He shots one of the straps with the clingers at the ends as I smacked it away with my left claw but then it wraps around it as I gasped.

Zero: I knew you'ld do that. . . .

I clentched my teeth a bit as I rose my gun with my right hand.

Me: Then you knew I'ld do this--

I shot as it took out his left arm when the gun was smacked away from my Knightmares hands as I gasped; Kallen was the one who smacked it away with the Gurron Mark 2, another then goes off as it wraps my right claw down as the Kuro-X2 kneels down on the right knee.

Zero: Now*raises gun* I'll take care of you one and for all. Then Cornillia!!  
He cocked the gun as he points it to the area where my pod was.

My heart raced when he hesistates.

I gulped as I was about to pull on the right claw to escape Kalens grasp when--

"Isabella!!"  
I looked up as the Lancelot comes out of no where as I gasped.

Me: Suzaku??

Just then he kicks down Zero and makes the Knightmare he was in EAT IT as he swiftly lands at my side as Kallen retracts the roppe from my right arm.

The Knightmare of Zero's stands as Lancelot begins to smash it and fight it.

Kallen: ZERO--!!  
I went to look at her when Cornilia's knightmare zoomes past me and holds her back.

Suzaku beagn to fight Zero's knightmare as it began to crumble to peices when Zero tried to escape but Suzaku shot at the rest of the knightmare as the ejection pad flew out as it skidds.

Suzaku just stood there as I got on my feet.

"KURURUGI!!"

I gasped as I looked up to see Kallen readying her right arm.

Kallen: YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!!

I didnt flintch as I raced infront of Lancelot as I rose my right claw and blocked the attack.

Me: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!

I smack her back as an explosion from the energy from her hands special abilities and the friction from my claws as she was sent back but lands on her feet as I stood my ground.

Just then I got a screen message.

Suzaku: Isabella, your too injured to fight, let me take over--

Me: No, she's my fight. . . .

Suzaku: But--

Before he finished I was smacked to the side by the Gurron's right arm as I slammed against the crats as I went threw one.

Smoke went around as my energy pod began to die.

Me: No damn it!!  
I began to press things frantically but nothing helped. Soon my battery died :'(

Me: UGH!!

I slammed my fists on the controls as everything turned off.

My pod came out as it let out a small "hiisss" I huffed as I paused and noticed I was still bleeding on my ribs as I had a small gash wound.

I held it with my right hand as I began to regain the pain from it.

"Isabella?!"

I looked up as Suzaku comes out the Lancelot as he hopes down and runs to my side.

I got out the pod as it closes itself as I stumble down the rubble as I tripped into his arms.

Suzaku:*hugs me tight* Are you ok? I--I was so worried I mean--why did you come--!!

I smiled as i hugged him back.

Me: Cuz if I wasnt here, she would've gotten you. . . .

Suzaku paused as I looked up at his face. He smiles warmly as he then swoops me from my feet bridal style.

Me: *blush* What are you doing??

Suzaku: I dont want you to walk. Come on, I'll call for them to pick up your Knightmare.

I smiled as he carries me into his pod as I laid my head on his chest and before I knew it I had fallen asleep . . . .or fainted, one or the two.

i"cherrp-cherrp--"/i

My eyes fluttered open as I looked at my shaded room as I went to move as I pasued; I was against someone warm. . . . I let out a relaxing sigh as I snuggleded my head back into the warmth as I was tighly embraced around the waist as my eyes shot open. I looked up to be faced with sleeping Suzaku. I blushed a million shades as I paused. . . .I look down as my head was on his chest, BARE CHEST . I then realized that I was wrapped up on the rib and arms as I saw clean cloths on me. I looked up at him still sleeping as he takes a deep breath and loosens his grip around my waist. I sighed in releif as I wiggeled my way out of his grasp as I slipped out of the bed. I looked at him as he didnt move, just rolled over to his left side on the right side of my bed and mumbles something. I blew my bangs a bit as I walked to the bathroom and got ready ferr skool.

Me: *hiss/low* Ahhh. . .

I began to change my bandages as I hissed on the dry blood that was fuised with the wrap as it burned to take it off.

Me:*deep gasp* AHHH. .. .

I gripped the edge of my counter as tears began to foarm around my eyes as I sniffed and whipped them away with the back of my hand as I huffed.

Me: God. . . .*hiss* damn it. . . .

I then took a deep breath as I gripped the edge of the wrap as my shaking right gripped it tighter.

Me: One. . . .two. . . --

I clentched my eyes and ripped it off.

ib"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"/b/i

Suzaku's eyes shot open as he gasps and sits up as he looks frantically around as he saw me gone. He hopes out of my bed and hussels to the bath room door, he went to open it but it was locked.

Suzaku:*bangs on door* ISABELLA?!!

I gasped as I was on the tile floor holding my rib wound shut with a towel as I accidently re-opened it.

Me: Umm*clear throat* Yea??

Suazku:*threw door* Are you ok?! I heard you scream!!  
Me: Umm*hiss/get up* yea I'm ok--!!*low* Ahh*reg* just hit my toe.

A pause went as I leaned against the counter as the towel I had against my rib cut began to get tainted with the red stain of blood as I took it off but as soon as I did it bleed more again.

Me:*hiss* Shiit.

Suzaku: What?!  
I paused and clamped my mouth shut as I put the other side of the towel against the cut.

Me: Nothing babe!! Umm*pause* you get ready for skool I'm doing my hair!!  
Silence fell again as I heard a soft sigh.

Suzaku: Allright.

I sighed and blew my bangs up again as I grabbed some of those cotton covers that you put over the cut to

stop the bleeding and then I wrapped it with the same kind I had on. As I got done I paused and looked at all the blood I lost over that one cut.

Me: Fuck.

I began to clean up; as it was done I just burshed my semi wavy hair and re-straightened my bangs as I washed my face and walked out the bath room as Suzaku was ready to go as he was sitting on the edge of my bed. His green eyes locked to mine as I swiftly walked out of gaze covering my bloody right side of the shirt I was wearing as I fast walked to my closet.

Suzaku:* Gets up* How are you feeling??

I quickly stripped to my bra as there was some dry smiered blood on my stomach but I hadnt noticed as I grabbed my skool uniform. Suzkau then walks a bit closer to me as I had on the black skirt and a cami over my bra as he walks behind me.

Suzaku:*low* Isabella??

I ignored him as I slipped on my yellow top and grabbed my green tie as I turned around as he backs up as I walked past him and on my bed as I began to button up my yellow top as his warm hand goes over mine.

Suzaku: Lemme see the wound.

I gave him a O.O look as he blushes and takes back his hand and stands straight.

Suzaku: I mean to make sure its ok. . .!!!

I paused as a smile swept my face, I missed seeing him being all nervous and yerky.

Me:*look down/low* It's fine, I cleaned it riight now.

Suzaku: Oh. You sure?

I looked up at him and nodded as he sighs.

Suzaku: Ok.

Me: Aye grab me my shoes please.

He nods and walkes to them as I finished up and grabbed my socks and slipped em on as I sat back down on the edge of my bed as he hands me my shoes. I slipped them on as I decided to tied my hair up in a high ponytail; I felt a bit feverish.

Me: Allright, I'm ready.

Suzaku: Maybe you shouldnt go to skool Isabella*walks infront of me/hovers a bit/low tone* I mean what if you get hurt?

I scoffed as I looked up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slips his around my waist a bit.

Me:*grin* Come on, what kind of trouble can iI/i get in??

Suzkau:*smirks* You dont even know the half of it.

Me:*gasp/softly sock him* Shut up.

He laughs as he lets go but then weaves his left with my right.

Suzaku: Come on*kisses my hand* before we're late.

Me:*moan* But I dont wanna go. . . .

Suzaku: Then dont.

Me: But I dont want you to go either.

I raise my brows up and down quickly as he shakes his head with a smile.

Me: *smile* You know you want to!!  
We then left for skool.

.::Uhh. . . ::.

Me:*Drag* Jesus crist why does he have to be in the student COUNCIL club. . . .ugh. . .

I got to the door as it slids open as there in the council room was Nunnally, Milly, Nina, Suzaku and Rival.

Milly: Well there she is!!

Me: Uhh*walk in/door closes* shut up Milly!

Nunnally:Isabella is that you?

As I pass her I strocked her head.

Me: Yep*stop/walk to long couch/set bag on side* whats crackin you guys?

I sat by Suzaku as Rival was to my left and Suzaku to my right.

Milly: Well Nina here was just saying how she wants to see the great Princess Euphemia.

I cringged as I sat up and had a glare face as I looked at Nina.

Me: Why her?

Everyone looked at me with my tone.

Milly: Umm well when you left---*looks at me* they were going to take a life too and then the girl stood up and said I'm Euphemia! and saved Nina's life.

I paused as I looked up at Milly.

Rival: Wow really?

Nina:*low* Umm yes. I want to thank her, for saving my life.

Nunnally: Wow, who ever thought of the princess to be there to help. I'ld like to meet her too.

Rival: Well I'ld love to meet her too.

Milly: Really? Why??

Rival: So I can woo her and maybe marry into royalty.

Nunnally: I dont think you'll ever meet her with such un-pure thoughts.

Rival: Un-pure?? I just wanna marry someone that's brave like her and is whilling to put their life on the line for others and*grins* is rich.

They laughed as I got kinda mad, what? What I did wasnt putting MY life on the line to save everyone?? The pain I went threw was nothing compaired to wat the great Princess did while I went to suffer.

Me:*look down* So my actions were usless then. . . .

I got up as I grabbed my bag as they gasped.

Milly: Isabella--

Me:*go to door* W/e go with your precious fake knight in shinning armor. . . . .next time*low* I'll let everyone die. . . .

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!

I huffed as I shook my head and walked out. I began to walk towards the gates of the skool when my name was hollared out. I stopped as I turned around to Suzaku as he was rubbing his hand.

Me:*Low* What?

Suzaku: Hey you know they didnt mean to hurt your feelings Isabella. . . .just. . . .

Me: *turn to him* Just that I'm not the stupid WONDERFUL, everyone loves her, princess riight? Cuz you know SHE killed some one that night and SHE was thrown off the building as the sacrafice so no innocent person would be. Right?! Cuz*drop bag* her ass did all of that while I sat there and did nothing--!!

Suzaku: Isabella--

Me: No*shake head* Dont you ISABELLA ME!! She does NOTHING but stand there and watch the people of this land DIE as she allows blood to be shed and not use her power for the better good!! How can everyone LOVE her and ADORE her when she does nothing to help!!

Suzaku: Dont talk about her like that!  
I gasped lightly as my jaw dropped slightly as I looked at him, hurt.

Suzaku:*Sighs* I mean. . . .just--

Me:*narrow eyes* You like her, dont you. . . .

Suzaku flintched and looked at me with huge eyes.

Suzaku: What--?!

Me: You LIKE HER. . . .*mad snicker* that's why you get SO offensive everytime I dogg her. .!!

Suzaku: Isabella your being rediculous, yes she's princess and is pretty but--

He stops as I looked at him with a pissed pout face.

Me: *low* You fuckin bitch. . .

He gasps at my remark as I grabbed my bag and stomped off.

Suzaku: Wait Isabella!! I SAID THAT WRONG! !WAIT!!

.::Me::.

Me: FUCKING BITCH!!

I was in my Kuro-X2 as I was fighting some soilders in practice as I had on a white tank and shorts with my hair up as I gripped my controls and beagn to smack the others away with my huge claws. One went to shoot as I hopped up and kicked off the gun as I punched it down as I hopped back.

Me: UGH!!  
I rose my gun to the last soilder from my unit as he freezes. I huffed as my breath was uneven as it was heard heavily threw my teeh as I snapped back and lowered my gun as the unit drops to its knees.

Me:*message outloud* Get cleaned up men, and I'm sorry if I hurt anyone. I'm out.

I strapped my gun back as I walked back to the launch pad. As my Knightmare was locked back in place and my pod came out, I climbed out and got off.

Man: How was it?

Me:*grab towel* Fine*whipe face* I'm going to take a shower--

Man: Wait!  
I paused at the door as I looked back at him with hateful eyes.

Man: Were going to need for you to get a physical in a bit.

Me: *narrow eyes* Why?

Man:*points to me with pen* Your wound, just want to make sure your fine.

I paused.

Me: Ok, I'll be there as soon as I finish my shower.

Man: Huh? Shower? But there's only one. . . . .

Me:*look at him* So.

Man: Its a MENS shower.

I looked at him as I smirked.

Me: Yay for me.

I then walked towards the showers; I took it as I came out with my huge scabbed from upper right rib to belly button slash and one under it on the top marks as I had on a white sports bra as my hair was down wet and stringy as I had on my shorts and no shoes as I had left them at my locker. I put the towel on my head as I walked out the showers. As I walked down the halls with the towel on my head dripping water I threw away my white blood tank and old bandages as I headed towards the nurses door. I walked in as she looks up at me as her eyes widened as she stands.

Me: Yo.

I walked a bit foward as the door closes behind me as I looked at her.

Nurse: Your wounds Miss Zuzuki!! Why arent they wrapped?!  
Me: *lightly rub head with towel/look ahead not at her* Making it scab, gotta let it ibreath/i.

She pauses as she looks at me.

Nurse: Well, I really cant argu with that, sit down--

Me:*glare at her* I rather stand*stop rubbing head/towel still on head/look at her dully* What ya need with me?

She gives me a stern look as she didnt beat around the bush.

Nurse: Youve been getting hurt lately. Just need to make sure your ok.

Me: I'm breathing and walking right?

Nurse: Stop it.

I looked at her with a "hmm?" dull face.

Nurse: Stop acting like your so tough and hard Miss Zuzuki*narrows eyes* its ok to say your hurt.

Me: Why?*smirk* Not like the pain goes away weather I announce it or not, riight?

She looks at me.

Me: Is that all you needed me for cuz*look to side* I kinda wanna go home and sleep ya know.

Nurse: First*sits down/takes out paper* I need you to answer these.

She slids a paper to me as I rose a brow and walked to her desk as I grabbed them, there was three questions.

#1: Have you felt anything emotional over the past month?

#2: What's your relationship with Officer Kururugi?

#3: What's your thoughts on our leaders at this moment?

I gripped the paper, this bitch KNEW what I was thinking?!! How?!!*Narrow eyes* She's just a stupid bitch that checks soliders not a pshyic!! I huffed as I crumbled the paper and dropped to my feet as I glared at her.

Me: I'm always emotional. Kururgi is my commrade. I could care less who rules just as long as my friends dont die over their stupid idiotic actions*hiss* or else.

I then went to leave when the door opens.

"Isabella?"

I looked behind me to see a OoO Suzaku.

Suzaku: What*door closes behind him* are you doing here?

I looked back at the nurse as I galred at her.

Me:*under breath* Sick twisted bitch.

She gives me a smirk and twirls her pen.

Nurse: Your free to leave Miss Zuzuki*grins* I got what I needed.

I hisses at her as I swiftly walked past Suzaku and walked out. I began to rub my hair again when my arm was grabbed as I was pulled to face Suzaku.

Suzaku: Are you ok?

I pulled my arm back as I had the towel in my hand now as I glared at him.

Me: Does it matter?

Suzaku: Yes! You know that!!  
Me: Well to me it doesnt matter*narrow eyes* I dont got anything to live for anymore so. . . .w/e. . . .

Suzaku paused as he gives me a hurt look.

Suzaku: What are you saying?

Me: IDK. . . . maybe. . . .*low* ugh I cant say it.

I went to leave when he grabs my arm and pulls me to him as he towers over me as he holds my hips to him as he looks at me with a soft face.

Suzaku: Dont say it.  
Me:*Narrow eyes* I didnt say anything.

Suzaku:*low* You were.

Me: But I didnt.

Suzaku: But you wanted to.

Me: No I didnt.

He pauses and looks at me.

Suzaku: I'm sorry.

Me: You dont mean it.

Suzaku: *loud* YES*pauses/sighs/low* yes I do. . . .

Me: Lair.

I set my hands on his wrist to pull away as he wraps his arms around me as I was caught off gaurd.

Me:*hiss* Let go.  
Suzaku: *tightens grip* Please dont be mad.

Me: I SAID LET GO!!  
He does so as I stumbled back as I glared at him as I threw my towel on my feet.

Me: You fuckin prick!! You made me open my wounds agian!! SHIT!!  
Suzaku: Ah! Really?! I'm sorry--!!  
Me: Jesus*set hand on large one* AH.

I hissed as I leaned to the wall as I set my forehead against the wall as my hair covered my face as flesh blood ran threw my fingers and down them, staining my shorts.

Suzaku: Isabella your bleeding everywhere, here.

He grabs the towel and holds it to me.

Suzaku: Here--

"iSlap!/i"

He gasps as I slapped it out of his hands as I glared at him.

Me: It was on the GROUND!! What if I get an infection from it!!  
Suzaku: I--I--

I turned my back to him and clentched my eyes and took a deep breath as I hissed in pain.

Suzaku: Come*grabs my left hand* lemme wrap you before you bleed everywhere.

Me: Ah*pull hand* No I cant walk, it hurts my side.

Suzaku: Then come on.

He swoops me up as I eeked as he begins to fast walk down the hall.

Me: WTF are you doing? Let me down--

Suzaku: No, you said it hurts to walk, dont worry*smiles* I'll get there right now.

I paused as I looked up at his face full of stern determination as he goes into a room, it was a supply room. He sets me on my feet as I still had my hand on my wound as he grabs the wrap as he looks at me.

Suzaku: Lemme see it.

I huffed as I took off my hand as the scab was pealing.

Suzaku: That looks bad.

Me: *low* I'll live.

He looks at me as he then walks to me as he lightly ran his finger tips up my scab as I hissed till he reached the opening on the med. He pulls back a bit as he lightly pushes the scab down as I curled my lips and clentched my eyes.

Suzaku: This might sting.

I opened my eyes and went to protest as he uses a clean whipe and cleans the blood around my cut.

Me: Ah!

Suzaku:*looks at me* Sorry!

I looked up at him as I grabbed the whipe form his hand as I looked away from him and began to whipe the blod around my cut and my hand as I threw the whipe aside.

Suzaku: Here.

He then sets the cotton cover over my cut, I just clentched my eyes and tilted my hand up so I would yelp in pain. He looks at my face as he then wraps me up around the upper ribs to upper waist.

Suzaku: I'm sorry if I hurt you.

Me:*Low* I'm ok.

Silence fell; I looked up at the ceiling as my eyes get teary eyed as Suzaku's smiles and happy faces ran threw my face.

Was I really going to lose all of this, wonderful-ness? I clentched my eyes as I thought of how he was still so whilling to help me even after I was being such a bitch to him. . . . . .

As his hands left my rib/side I looked at him with sad eyes.

Me: I'm sorry!!  
He looks at me with a :O face as I set my hand over my face.

Me: I'm sorry I was so rude and mean to you, I'm sorry I talked shiit on the Princess and made you feel bad about caring for her!!*low* I'm sorry. . . .

Suzaku:*low* Isabella. . . .

I then felt his arms around me as he brings me close to him as he sets his face on my head as he hugs me tight.

Suzaku: It's ok, I forgive you.

I pulled myself from him as I sniffed.

Me: You do?

Suzaku:*soft face* Acourse I do. . . . I love you . . . .and*smiles* I dont want to lose you. . . .

My heart fell, now I felt REALLY stupid for being so bitchy to him as I hiced and hugged him again.

Me: I'm sorry. . . .


	12. Chapter 12

"iMiss Zuzuki!!/i"

My eyes shot open as I sat up as I was in class :(

Teach: PLEASE pay ATTENTION child I swear.

He walks back and begins to talk to the class once again as it was my last class for the day. . . .Science.

The bell rang with a high pitch cherp as I huffed and grabbed my bags as I headed out.

Me:*groan* This is HORRIBLE!!

I walked down the stairs as I was walked threw the skools courtyard when I paused, someone was. . . .

i"Watching You?"/i

I gasped as I turned around to a tall man with some weird shades and white hair wearing a long white made scientist drentch coat and high gloves as he smirks at me.

Me:*narrow eyes* Who are you?

Guy: My My, your a interesting one. . . . .*takes glasses off* I cant read your mind. . . .

Me:*Inside head* Cant read my mind?*

Guy: Well*sucks teeth* this WONT DO . . . .lets see. . . .if I cant read your mind. . . .*smirks* I guess I'll just take you the HARD way.

He then points a gun to me as I froze as my eyes faded a bit.

Guy: Come with me please.

Me:*narrow eyes* And if I dont?

Guy:*clicks gun* I wont hesitate to shot your legs out.

He smirks as he sent chilles down my spin.

Me:*hiss* Why do you want me?

Guy: Oooh a tough girl are you? Well. . . .*smirks* I heard your a double agent.

I gasped.

Guy: But your not being such a GOOD double agent when your leaning on the side your supposed to be betraying due to a certian, GUY.

I glared at this man.

Me: Who are you.

Guy: Oh*limps gun in hand/laughs* where ARE my manners, I'm Mow (M-oww) **I hekka spelled it wrong huh -.-**

Me: And why do you need me, Mow?

Mow smirks as he takes a step to me as I took one back, his face goes to one of couriosity as he blinks a couple of times.

Mow: Well*Smirks* You just keep getting better and better dont you Miss. . . .

He walks up to me and touchs my face as I took another step back and slapped it away as he grins and points the guy to my head as I froze.

Mow: Now be a good little bunny and istay/i. . . .

I gulped as I gave him a O.O look as he sets a hand on my face again, I cringed as I clentched my eyes to his touch as he does a light gasp.

Mow: I see. . . .you. . . . with that . . . . *smiles* Kururugi officer. . . . *my eyes shot open* and I see. . . . .*closes eyes* blood?

I gasped as I slapped his gun away as I was about to make a run for it when--

bi"Smack!"/i/b

I gasped as I slid to my left side as I tumbled a bit as I was pistol whipped in the head.

Mow: *sucks teeth* Tsk. Tsk. . . .*shakes head* little bunny got HURT while tyring to run away. . . . now. . .

The last thing I saw was his ugly grin as I fell unconcious. . . . .

b"MMMmm!!"/b

I opened my eyes as I looked up and gasped.

Me:*scream* NUNNALLY?!!  
She was tied up with a rag over her mouth and eyes, even though she never opened them. . . .I gasped as I was strapped on a chair with my arm behind my back as I beagn to struggle.

She just "mmm"ed as I wiggled my hands as they began to get rope burn as I hissed in pain.

i"Isabella?"/i

I gasped as I looked up at a web cam comp to see both Lelouch and Suzaku as Suzaku was the one that said my name.

Me:*scream* SUZKAU!! LELOUCH!!

Suzaku: *looks off screen* Let her go!!  
Just then I looked at the screen as it showed Mow.

Mow: Bu-bye Miss. Zuzuki. Dont move or else.

The transmission closes as I gasped.

Me: SUZAKU?!!

Silence fell as I paused, the muffelled sound of Nunnally crying was heard as I gasped.

Me: Nunnally. Its ok. . . .*stuggle* I'ma get us out of here. . . . .

She tried to say something as I saw her teard roll from the rage over her eyes as I sturggled and sturggled. . . .but as I did the rope began to cut threw my wrist as it beagn to lightly bleed.

Me:*hiss* Almost. . . .*stuggle* got it. . . . .AH!

I then got one hand losses as I gasped and huffed as I leaned foward holding it to my chest.

Me: Ah. . . .*deep breath* oh man. . . .

The rope then slipped from my wrist as I brought them to my ankles as I began to untie em. As soon as I grabbed them free I grabbed my cell from my pocket as I dialed Martha.

Me:*ring--* Martha? Yes, can you come by*pause/look around* oh man. . . .*pause* GPS my cell Martha and come pick up Nunnally please*pause* nothing just*sigh* I think me and her were kiddnapped. . . *pause* yes I knw*walk to Nunnally/pull ties off* look Martha, just come anc pick her up ok? Yes. . . yes that's the right one. . . .ok. . . ok bye.

I hung up as Nunally was free.

Me:*kneel down to her* Nunnaly are you ok?

I ran my fingers to her face as she gasps.

Nunnally: Isabella . . . .your hurt . . . .

I paused as I pulled back my hand as I stood.

Me: Come*push her chair* lets get out of here. . . .

As I walked out we were in a huge cargo crat outside a old church, I then heard gun shots as I gasped.

Nunnally: What?! What is it?!!

I gulped as I pushed her towards the opening.

Me: Nothing just. . . .I hit something--

Nunnally: Those were gun shots though.

I paused as I looked at her looking up at me, how she know that? Just then a huge car rolled up.

Me: *low* Yes.

Nunnallly: What?!  
Martha: Miss Zuzuki!!  
She runs to me and hugs me as I hugged her back, she gets off and gasps at my wrist.

Martha: M'Lady!! Your wrists!!

Me: Im ok but*low to her in spanish ;D* I dont think tha guys are, take Nunnally home please. . . .

Martha nods as she sweet talks Nunnally and the cars zooms away as I ran to the church.

Me: Suzaku?!  
I slammed the doors open as both Lelouch and Suzaku gasped and looked up at me as Suzaku was on the floor on his hands and knees. I gasped.

Me: Suzaku!!  
I ran to him as I ran past Lelouch as I slid to my knees to him as I hugged him as he was on his knees hugging me too.

Me:*Low* Are you ok?*pull back* I heard gun shots. . . .

I paused as his face was in horror but then he blinks and shakes his head as it went soft.

Suzaku: Yes, and you?

Me: Fine*look at Lelouch* Martha took Nunnally home. . . .ok?

Lelouch: Thank you. But*points to wrist* your not ok.

I paused as Suzaku gasps and grabs my hands and looks at them.

Suzaku: He hurt you!

Me: No*pull hands back* I had to wiggle out the rope to free me and Nunnally so. . . .

I looked down from Suzkau as he smirks and kisses my head.

Suzaku: As long as your ok then I'm ok. . . .come on.

He gets up and helps me up too as Lelouch smirks.

Lelouch: I still dont believe it.

We looked at him as he had his hands on his hips.

Lelouch: My best friend and my worst nightmare.

I stuck out my tongue at him and pulled the skin from under my eye as Suzaku blushes and looks away.

Lelouch: I donno Suzaku*smirks* she's a UGLY one.

Me: Look who talking.

Lelouch:*rolls eyes* W/e I knw your paying him off Zuzuki.

Me:*smrik* Oh does it REALLY bother you Lelouch??

Lelouch: I dont know how I'm holding my lunch.

Me: *smirk* Then this'll make you super gag.

I then grabbed Suzaku's blushing face as I pulled him to a kiss. Lelouch makes a face with his tongue out as I pulled back.

Suzaku:*looks to right/embarresed* Isabella. . . .  
Me: Aww iashamed/i of me now?

Suzaku: *looks at me* NO just. . . .

I smiled as I kissed his cheeck.

Me: I understand*let his face go* sorry. . . .*evil grin* I just like watching Lelouch CRINGE.

Lelouch: Oh I think I feel that lunch.

We all laughed as Suzaku draps his right arm around my neck as I had my left around his waist as his right and mine were weaved as we walked out the church as it was soon sundown.

Lelouch: Well my rides on it's way.

Me:*look up to Suzaku* Do you want a ride home?

Suzaku: No I'm ok.

Me: Sure?

He nods and kisses my head as my ride came up.

Me: See you in skool ok?

He nods as Lelouch wasnt looking as I gave him a kisses on his soft lips.

Me:*Low* I love you. . . .

He nods as says it to, even softer as I left.

"iMiss Zuzuki!!/i"

I looked up to my art teacher as it was now Art week for Prince Clovie -.- GAY!! Dont get me wrong, I loved to draw just. . . .*look up* not Lelouch : /

Rival: No Lelouch stop moving!  
I paused as I looked up as he infact did move, a lot :X

Me: Hey stop moving!!  
Rival: Yea you were more like this*moves him* now smile.

Lelouch: Like this?

He was smiling like he just boned in the ass as I huffed.

Me: Rival he wasnt like that!!

Girls: YEA!!  
Rival went back as I sets my pad aside as I walked up towards him as I moved him back to place.

Me: There.

Girls: Yea!!

I walked back and began to finish my sketch as the bell rang. . . .

I was near my locker as I was about to get ready to go home when someone taps my shoulder.

Me:*turn around* Oh hey Suzaku.

Suzaku:*Smiles* Hey I'm going over to Lelouchs to hang out, wanna come?

Me: Oh I wastn INVITED Suzaku so IDK. . . .

Suzaku: Nonsense! I'm sure Nunnally would LOVE you to come.

I paused as his smile won me over.

Me: K, lemme just put my stuff away.

Suzaku: Here lemme help.

He neatly puts my things in my cluttered locked as I huffed.

Me: I had it.

He smiles as he closes my locker.

Suzaku: There nice and neat.

Me:*roll eyes* Neat freak.

Suzaku: Just a little.

I laughed as I grabbed his hand as we walked weaved hand in hand threw the skool towards the court house Lelouch and Nunnally lived in. As we did people just gave us a look as Suzaku hung his head as I felt him grip my hand less. I paused as I stopped walking and looked up at him.

Me: Whats wrong?

Suzaku: I told you. . . . we shouldnt be displaying us. . . .

Me: But*smile* I dont care what they think Suzaku just*set hand on his face* just as long as you still love me I could care less what ianyone/i thought. . . .

Suzaku:*smiles* Cuz your Britannian Isabella*grabs my hand/gentaly takes it off* and they dont judge you--

Me: So*grab his face* If I were Japanese I still wouldnt care*lean in a bit/low* just as long as I'm with yew I could care less what ppl thought. . . .

Suzaku: But--

I gave him a kiss as he just stands there and takes it as I pulled back and gave him a :| face.

Me: Dont tell me YOU care what they think now. . . . .

Suzaku: *eyes lower* I just dont want you to get outcasted cuz of me.

Me: Like I care!!

Everyone around us paused at my outburst as I huffed and looked at him.

Me: But if you CARE SO MUCH WHAT THESE ASSHOLES THINK*low/only he heard* then why be with me. . . .

Suzaku: Your twisting my words Isabella---

Me: Oh am I know*cross arms/huff/hip tilt* show me otherwise. . . .

He pauses as he just looks at my face as he walks up to me, towering over me a bit as he sighs I had a sad face as he leans down and gives me a sweet kiss. I unfolded my arms and slipped my hand on his face the other weaved with his as he sets his free hand over mine as people just whispered. He breaks as I pulled back too as we were still face to face.

Suzaku: I think I just proved otherwise.

Me:*smile* I like your other-wises.

He smirks and kisses me again as it was quick peck.

Suzaku: Come on, Nunnally's waiting.

Me:*smile* K.

We then walked hand in hand towards the place.

.::Gre-co Gre-co::.

Nunnally: --But big brother scolded me for ice skating on it.

Me: Really now?

Me and Nunnally were sitting outside on the table as Suzaku sat by me across from Nunnally as Lelouch was sitting on the steps reading.

Nunnally: Yep.

Suzaku: We had a pond at the Kururugi Shrine too, when I was a kid I'ld catch a lot of craw-dads.

Nunnally: Crawdads, really? How did you catch those??

Suzaku: I'ld jsut tie a string to a frogs backleg.

Nunnally: Huh?? Frogs?? You mean those things that sit on lilly pads and go iCrok/i??

Suzaku: Yea but in Japanese they go iGero Gero Gero/i!

Nunnally: Huh Gero??

Suzaku: Yep! iGero Gero Gero--!! Gero Gero Gero!!/i

Me and Nunnally began to laugh as he pauses and gives huh a :O face as I paused and looked up at Lelouch as he was starring at Suzaku hard, deep in thought.

Me: Dont burst a temple Lelouch.

Suzaku stopped as Nunnally giggles stopped to as he looks up at him.

Suzaku:*smiles*Lelouch?

Lelouch: I need to ask you something later Suzaku--

b"SUZAKU!!"/b

We paused as we looked over to see the lady with purple hair, sorry her name escapes my mind at the moment -.-

Lady: LLOYD SAYS ITS URGET!!

She stops at the steps and huffs catching her breath as me and him stood.

Lelouch: Whos she?

Me: A solider.

Lady: Oh friends of yours?

Suzaku smiles.

Suzaku: Yes.

Lady: Ah Lady Zuzuki your here too, good, you should come as well*looks at Lelouch and Nunnally* sorry but I really need Suzaku at the moment.

Suzaku: But umm--

He looks at Nunnally as I paused, now I knew why we were here today and why he invited me. . . .he was worried about that one iMow/i guy. . . .

Lelcouch; Dont worry, I told you that guy wont be coming back again.

Suzaku: Ok then*looks at me* Come on Isabella.

I nodded as we began to walk downt he stairs.

Nunnally: Bye you two, please come back again soon.

Me: Dont worry we will.

I walked a bit ahead as Lelouch told Suzaku something but I didnt know what, but as soon as they were done we were off.

.::EEk!!::.

"What you need my signature again?"

I was on the couch in my commanders uniform as Suzaku was in his soliders as I held his shaking hand as his face was full of stress as he didnt look anywhere but down.

Me: I dont see why she ordered this.

Man: Well its Cornilia's orders and her highness isnt to be questioned.

I glared at him. I then felt Suzaku's grip tighten as I hissed a bit under my breath but I showed no pain as he was really scared of this.

Me:*low* Suzaku--

I went to touch his face when he snaps back and then--

bi"BOOM!!"/i/b

I gasped as I looked out the huge glass window as a huge explosion went off.

Me:*stand* Shiit.

Lloyd: Good now were out of this hellish paper work.

Me:*Look at Lloyd* Stay here, dont let Suzaku piolet.

Suzaku: What?!  
Me:*look at him* Your in no condition mentally to piolet Suzaku, just stay here*smile* I'll get it dont worry.

I then ran off as Suzaku stood.

Suzaku: Isabella wait--!!  
I was running down the halls as I grabbed my pocket button, I pressed it as it was to call to make my team warm up my things. I got to my floor as I ran to my place when my main guy stops me.

Man: Here wear this.

I paused as it was skin tight black shuit with black plated armor on the shoulder tops--and skin tight front armor the ended to my end of rib cage and to my collar bone. The bottoms were semi high heal boots but they were one with the skin tight suit as it was leather :3. It also had gloves in the end there were one with suit but they had a bit more padding on the palm part for when I gripped the controls.

Me: Sweet.

Man: Ok Zuzuki ready to lauch.

I nodded as I hopped in as I sat down and pulled up my head peice as my engine roared as I headed out.

I slid into the feild as 6 huge Knightmares stood there.

Zero: Ahaha!! Are you joking Comander Zuzuki!! You think YOU can stop all of us!?!

Me: Yep.

I then gripped the remotes as I went head straight on as I clashed arms with the Gurron-Mark2.

Kallen: Isabella stop this! You cant win!!

She flungs me back as I flipped and slid a bit as I brought out my gun.

Me: The hell I can.

I began to shoot as she swiftly moves out the way as I slid to the right as her extended arm blows up a crater where I once stood.

Kallen: Stop moving!!  
She went to hit me as I grabbed the wrist of the extended arm as she gasps.

Me:*grin* You dont need THIS now do you Kallen.

I then went to crack it but then I was hit to the side as I crashed to the wall.

Me: WTF?!

I got up as there stood a black Knightmare.

Me:*hiss* You.

Toto: Your fights with me girl.

I grinned as I slid to his side as began to clash. He hit me with some kinda of sword as I didnt use swords but my sheild on my extending claws and guns.

I smacked him back as 3 others came at me.

Me:*Smirk* So you guys like to cheat huh.

I then hopped up in the air as I puleld out two guns as I took out the amo out of one as I threw it and with the other gun shot as it as all the bullets from the cart began to explode. they moved around dodging but I managed to nick the arms of the three as one was out but the other two were damaged.

Toto: Hmm, a wing it person is she?

I landed as I went to shoot out this Toto guy infront of me when he charges at me. I charged too. He brings up his sword as I shot at his feet trying to damage his wheels but he moved to swiftly.

He then jumps up as I gasped.

Toto: Bu-bye little girl!!  
He then went to stab me in the pod as I froze, my gun out of amo. . . . .my weapons gone--

"ISABELLA!!"  
I gasped as there infront of my Kuro-X2 was Lancelot blocking the attack with his red sword.

Me:*low* Suzaku?

He pushes him away as the Toto guy goes back a bit as I huffed and dropped my gun.

Suzaku: Are you ok?

My Knightmare nodds as he grips his controls and goes head on to the Knightmare before us.

Me: Wait Suzaku!!  
I went to go help him when I was stopped by one of the 3 Knightmares I took care of before.

Guy: Your fights with ME now little girl.

Me: My ass it is. . .

I began to fight with him, though I was out of gun amo and no sword it was hard. All I basically did was block his attacks as I made him weaponless as well but as he began to slow down I paused, why wasnt he trying to DESTROY me??

Me:*gasp* Suzaku.

I hopped back as I threw a smoke bomb as the unit pauses, I then turned around as I gasped.

Me: SUZAKU!!  
I ran to him as he turns around to the Toto Knightmare as he then stabs his pod.

Me: NO!!  
I slid to the Knightmare and stuck my claw at his arm as he takes the top off the Lancelots pod and was set flying.

Me: Suzaku!!

The Lancelot turns as he looks up at me.

Me:*huff* Thank god. . . . .

I then turned to the piolet infront of me, you guys know its Toto but really I didnt. . . .I dont even know who Toto is, to me he was just another guy trying to hurt Suzaku.

A paused went around as I grabbed Lancelots swrod.

Suzaku: Isabella no!  
I then ran to the Toto Knightmare.

Toto:*smirks* Well I'll be damned.

He brings up his sword as well as he clashes with me.

Toto: Little girl why do you protect this cowardly boy?!

I paused as he had opened his pod.

Suzaku:*Gasp* Cournal Toto. . . .  
I smirked as I hit him away only to go up and clash him again as I opened my pod as well.

Me: I Isabella Zuzuki have nothing to protect but this man. . . . .

Toto: And why do you wish to portect him? He's nothing but a coward.

Suzaku flintches.

Me: Because I love him!!  
I then pushed him again as he slids and runs off as I closed my pod and went after him.

Suzaku: Isabella no!!  
Kallen: Zero!! Your orders!!*pause* Zero?!

Kallen began to panic due to ME being their target to kill now.

Man: Were taking out the girl got that.

Kallen: No!! Wait for Zero's orders!! ZERO!!

Girl: Were not waiting! Take Spinning Life Or Death Formation.

Their team: Riight!  
They all began to swril around me as I stopped.

Me:*low* Shiit. . . . .

Kallen:*races in* NO DONT HURT HER!!  
Zero: Wait!! Stand down!!

Guy: Dont worry, its a four way strike he'll never dodge it!!  
Kallen/Suzaku: ISABELLA!!  
Me: Got it!  
I threw the sword as it hits Toto's Knightmares hand making him drop the sword he had; I then used my two retracting claws as it hits two out of the 3 guns away as I used my pully that's used for climbing to smack the last gun away.

Guy: What the--?!  
Girl: This cant be!!  
Toto: She got all of us??

One then came back as my claws had come back as I ran towards the sword Toto dropped as I grabbed it and swiftly thre it to the new knightmare as it hits it in the middle as it falls back as one began to shoot at me with a small gun.

Zero: STOP THIS!! FALL BACK!!  
They puased as did I as I looked up to see re-enforcements coming.

Just as I was about to go finish the job, they threw smoke bombs all around me.

Me: SHIIT!  
I paused as at the end of me saying my one word I was surround by smoke.

"Isabella!"  
As soon as it cleared they were gone as I opened my pod as Suzaku looks at me.

Suzaku: Are you ok?!

Me: Yes. . . .*smile at him* and you?

He smiles too as he was standing in his pod as was I.

Suzaku: Nice look.

I paused as I looked at my suit and smirked with my hands on my hips.

Me: You just like it cuz it shows my ass.

He rolls his eyes as we headed back towards our stations.

"Miss Zuzuki?"

I had to stay in late due fo PAPER WORK -.- I WAS the first unit out there so I had to note it, Suzaku was called in so I was waiting for him. I looked up to see a servant as she called me.

Me: Ya?

She bows.

Girl: Lady Euphemia would like to speak to you.

I cringed as I got up.

Me:*hiss* Why?

Girl:*Scared* I Donno Miss just please, come this way.

I glared as I walked past her.

Me: I know where she lurcks. . . .

I then headed towards the room of the Princess as that girl sighs. I got to her door as I paused and huffed as I knocked.

"iCome in. . . /i"

Me: You needed to see me--

I paused as there stood Suzaku as well with a smile on his face.

Suzaku: There you are!! Guess what?!  
I paused as both their faces were as if they were gonna get married or gonna have a baby and Suzaku was just itching to tel me in suspense.

Me: What.

Suzaku: I'm becoming a knight!

I paused with a gasp.

Me: Really?*smile* Well that's good!!*hug him* congrats babe.

He hugs me tight back and then pulls me back.

Suzaku: I know!! Ima go tell Lloyd! Boy wont he be proud of me once I tell him I'ma be the Princess'es Knight!!  
My face fell as he kisses my forehead and leaves.

Me: *low* The Princesses. . . . .

"I hoped you'ld be happy. . . "  
I turned my head to her as she had a straight face with a slight happiness to it.

Euphemia: This is a big step for him, once he becomes my Knight he wont be bullied for being 1/2 Japanese anymore--

In a flash I was to her face towering over her as she gasps.

Me:*threw teeth* Look here. IDK if your doing this cuz you MOCK me or you just love to see me squirm but I swear if you only hiered Suzaku as your Knight to take him away from me*hiss* it'll be the LAST thing you'll EVER do Princess Euphemia.

Euphemia: I--I---I---

I got back my com-posure as I glared at her.

Me: And I swear if you allow his life to be a sheild for your life and he dies. . . . .your life will fall right after his. . . .I SWEAR IT. . . .

Her face fell as I walked out of her room. I then went to go home when my name was called.

Suzaku: Hey*goes to my side* where you going?

Me:*Low* Home.

I went to leave as he grabs my hand and pulls me softly to him.

Suzaku:*low* Whats wrong? I thought you'ld be happy for me. . . .

Me: Babe really I am but*look up at him* for HER. . . . .what if they USE you. . . . .and you die . . . .

I set my fore head against his warm chest as he lightly hugs me.

Suzaku: I'm going to be here knight for that reason Isabella. . . .

Me: But*dig face* I dont wanna lose you. . . . .

.::The Beggining of Her End.::.

i"I still dont see how she would choose HIM."/i

i"Well a girl does have her, well NEEDS./i

A low laughter and snickering went on as Princess Euphimia sat there in her royal chair as Suzaku in his white knights outfit began to walk up to her as the crowd around him whispered harsh things and of their own thoughts.

He let out a soft sigh threw his nose but he kept his emotionless face as he reaches Euphimia.

Then she spoke as he kneeled down before her.

Euphimia: Officer Kururugi, do you swear loyalty on to Britania, and stand as a knight of the crown.

Suzkau pauses.

Suzaku: Yes.

Euphimia: Do you set your aside your life and pledge your life as weapon and sheild to Brittania?

Suzaku: Yes, your highness.

She then stands as he grabs the sword he had ont he riight side of his hiip as she brings it out as she lightly places it on his right shoulder.

Euphimia: *taps his shoulder to shoulder*Then by the power invested in me, I Euphimia Lee Britania, do dub thee Suzaku Kururugi as my knight for now and for ever.

She hands him his sword back as he nods and slids it back in as she swiftly crosses your arm by her side as if presenting him as he stands and turns to the crowd of snobs.

Silence was their game.

Euphimia sighs as she glares at the crowd, Suzaku's face fell. . . .

When the doors opened with a loud creek.

Everyone looks to the huge doors opening as a girl, in a elegant dark purple silk dress that reached the floor, with her matching though not seen high heels but not to high O.O she'ld eat it. Her sliky semi wavy hair in a half clipped down pony and her side bangs to the side as her dress was sleeveless with the wanna be Princess Jasmine shoulder holders*If you know what I mean :} * as a purple bow was on her clip as well as she wals in and a slow iclap/i began.

Hey, that girl was me :3

I walked in as the light clips of my heals boomed with the soft claps on my hands.

i"Clap. . . . . .Clap. . . . .Clap--"/i

Lloyd smiles as he joins in the clap, Suzaku's face brightens up as the gaurd by Euphimias side began to clap as well. I stoped at LLoyds side as the claps were rapid-er as peopel began to clap for Suzaku.

His face flashed a smile as I gave him a weak small one; this was his day, and nothing should ruin it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey now!"

I looked up as I was in skool now, finishing the day as Suzaku had become a knight that early morning. Rival was tosting Suzaku as he had a smile on his face as Suzaku had one too.

Rival: So a toste to our new knight Kururugi!!  
The kids cheer as I was leaning against the wall in the back in my uniform as my hair was all the way down now as I held a glass of their orange soda they were throwing around as everyone began to congradulater him.

I smiled as I brought the glass to my lips as I was glad to see him smile, but for some low reason I felt like today was just the beggining of my end. . . .

"Isabella?"

I glanced up to a calm Lelouch.

Me: Oh Lelouch*lean off wall* how are you?

Lelouch smiles warmly towards me.

Lelouch: Fine and your self? Proud of your boyfriend to be a knight?

I hesitated but then a smile crept my face, but it was a sad smile, fake, as I looked down.

Me: Yes.

The light icling/i on the ice hitting my cup was heard as my face was quickly lifted up by my chin from Lelouch's hand as he had a emotionless look as he looks down at me, I up a him with the same dull-emotionless eyes.

Lelouch: You seemed troubled. . . . .

Me: You care?

We stayed that way when the doors opened, I galnced over as it was Kallen. He lowers my face as I looked to the left side eyeing her.

Me: I need to ask of something*hand him drink* later.

Lelouch: Hey*reaches to me* Isabella!

I walked threw the sea of people making my way as Kallen walked faster, she gripped her small pink pouch purse as I paused, what was she aiming for? I looked to my left as there was Suzaku, I gasped as she grips her purse harder.

Me:*low* No.

Kallen:*low* This is for Zero.

She rose her right hand up as she was almost there, about 3 people away when I grabbed her wrist. She gasps as I glared at her.

Me:*hiss* What do you think your doing?

Kallen:*hiss* He's a knight now Isabella*low* you cant protect him now.

I clentched my teeth as I brought her to my face as she gasps.

Me: Touch him and were THREW.

Kallen: *smirks* Sounds like we were a couple.

Me: A couple of FOOLS.

"Hey."  
I swiftly let her go as I dully looked up at Suzaku.

Kallen:*under breath* Bye.

Me: Yes.

She leaves as Suzaku walks up to me, I gave him a fake smile.

Suzaku: Hey.

Me: Hey.

Suzaku: I never thanked you for coming to my ceremony Isabella*grabs my hands* so, thank you.

I smiled as I looked down.

Me: Its ok, I wanted to go. . . . . .

Suzaku: Thank you.

He went to kiss him as I lifted my head up but before our lips met--

"Sorry Kururugi but you STILL Have work."

We paused as we looked into eachothers eyes.

Suzaku: Sorry.

Me:*Low* Its fine.

He pulls up as he smiles warmly towards Lloyd as Milly walked up to him as Nina was at his side.

Milly: Is everything alright Lloyd.

Llody: Yes, I'm just here to pick up Kururugi nothing more.

Milly: Oh.

Nina: Oh you two know eachother?

Lloyd: Were to be married.

Everyone gasps as I even gasped, WTF?! Milly, and LLOYD O.o''

Suzaku: Whoops, guess secrets out.

Me:*Look up at him* You knew?

Suzaku: Yea.

Lloyd: Come now Suzaku--

He pauses as I glared at him a bit as Suzaku's left hand was in my right.

Lloyd: Oh, I see we have trouble here.

I narrowed my eyes as we walked to him as our hands dropped.

Suzaku: So I have military duties?

Lloyd: Acrouse, the PRINCESS cant MOVE without her KNIGHT now can she?

He looks at me as I gave him a "Dont PRESS IT" face as he smirks as his hand goes to my face.

Lloyd: You can tag along as well Zuzuki.

I moved my face as I gave him a dull face.

Me: I'm nothing but dead weight there, this is a babysitting job not guns and amo.

Lloyd: Ooohh, temper temper, that's Suzaku your talking about.

Me:*low* I didnt studder.

Suzaku:*light gasp* Isabella--

Me: Besides*narrow eyes* I have to get home. . . . .paper work---

I turned to Suzaku as I placed my hand on his face.

Me:*low* Be careful.

Suzaku:*smirk* You sure you dont wanna come. . . . .I might get bored babysitting her.

I paused, then I smiled.

Me: Call me if you do get bored and I'll be there.

He nods as I lightly kissed his cheeck as I looked at Lloyd and smiled as I left.

"iRing--Ring--Ri--/i"

Me: Hello.

i"Its Kallen, you better follow your pet or else."/i

I was already in a huge boat, shadowing Suzaku and the rest in see heading towards a island as I had on a sweater and jeans as my hair was in a high pony as I gripped my cell.

Me: What do you mean.

Kallen: Just hev my warning, follow him, or he might just DIE today.

She hangs up as I clentched my teeth and ended the call as well.

Me: Good thing I DID came. . . . .

"Miss."  
I looked up at my head man as he bows.

Me: Land on the other side*eyes droop* I dont want them to know I followed.

Man: Yes, acourse Miss Zuzuki.

Me: And warm up my Kuro-X2*glare* there's going to be an attack.

Man:*pauses* Shouldnt we tell them to get ready?

I looked up at him.

Me: I'm not sure, I'm just saying, I cani feel/i it. . ..

He pauses but then nods as he walks off.

Me:*grip rail* This is gonna be a LONG DAY. . . .

As soon as our ship landed Kuro-X2 was taken out as I gazed apon it.

Me: Almost show time. . . .

Just then one of my men came running out.

Man: Miss Miss!! That attack!! It's on!!  
Me: Ok*hollar* LETS GO PEOPLE!!  
Everyone finished up the warm up as I slipped in, with my regular cloths, didnt want to change as I gripped the controls.

Me: *low* Thank you, Kallen.

I clicked the rockets as I went speeding threw the forest towards the center where base was.

.::Can You See The Lair From The Relfection Of The Glass??::.

ib"FLITHY ELEVAN!!"/i/b

Just as I entered the feild Kallen, in her Gurron Mark2 hops out as she uses her extending claw as she explodes the head of a kinightmare.

Just as I zoomed in she drops him as she stands there in stance. I stopped across from her as I looked at her.

Me: Thank you.

Kallen: For what*figthing stance* You Britanian Scum?

I paused as a smirk ran across my face as Kuro-X2 got into stance too. Just then we went to run to eachother when I stopped; hopped back as gun shots were firered where I once stood.

Kallen: Hey!!  
Guy: Lemme fight her.

He pulls up his gun as I grabbed mine.

Me: My pleasure.

Kallen: Wait!! She's MY FIGHT--

Before she finsihed he shot at me, I skidded to the side as I shoot at his legs as he hopps up and shoots at me from above. I moved backwards, side to side dodging as one knicked my armor on my shoulder but nothing more.

Me: Bu-bye.

I pointed my gun up as I had a clear shot when Kallen grabs my gun with her claw, red friction went off as I threw the gun aside as we both jumped away from it as it exploseds, I paused.

Me: What to ruin my fun Black Knight.

Kallen: Gotta watch out for my own.

Me: That's riight.

She smirks as the guy lands as he pauses.

Guy: Well dont just stand that!! Lets get her!!

Kallen: Yes!  
They both went at me as I slid back, weaving side to side dodging eveything I could as shots went off to them. I stopped as they jumped back as I looked up.

Me:*pause* Suzaku. . . . .

He lands by me as I got a transmition.

Suzaku: Are you ok Isabella?!  
I hesitate but then I nodded.

Suzaku: Good*smiles* dont want you getting hurt.

Me:*smile* Thanks.

Suzaku then pulls out his red sword as he got into stance. . .

"iKururugi!!/i"

We turned our heads as Kallen and Toto slipped away. We turned our heads as there in a unit was Zero.

Suzaku: Zero. . . . .

He then went after him.

Me: Suzaku wait!!

I soon followed him but before I could reach him Kallen stops me.

Kallen: Your on the wrong side Isabella.

Me: Kallen move.

I went to go around her as she blocks me with her arm as I clashed with my right arm.

Kallen: You need to stop trying to make yourself someone your NOT!  
She pushes me back.

Me: MOVE!!  
I ran to her as we clashed again, I pushed back as she did.

Kallen: WHY DO YOU PROTECT HIM!! HE'S A TRAITOR!! HE STANDS IN THE WAY OF JAPANS DREAM!!

Me: Dreams shouldnt kill so many innocent!

Kallen: Easy for you to say!! You sound more of a traitor everyday!!

She goes at me as I brought up a gun and shot at her, she swiftly moves back as I stopped and smoke sizzeled from the nozel.

Me: Dont get in my way.

Kallen: See! Theyre already making you betray your friends!!  
Me: Well its not their faults I have the wrong friends!!  
She clentches her teeth when a loud explosion went off, I gasped as did she.

Me: Suzaku!

I slipped by her as she gasps.

Kallen: Hey!! Isabella!!  
I got to a huge ring of sand with a huge ditch as Suzaku stood there with a gun to Zero's head as he had his arm around his neck.

Me: *gasp* Suzaku?

Kallen: ZERO!!  
Just then Suzaku walks into the Lancelot as I went to go down but as I did Kuro-X2 froze up as it crashes to the ground by Zeros unit.

Me: What the--?!!

"Isabella?!"  
I looked up as Suzaku was looking at me in the hatchet. I got out as I quickly ran to him; I climbed in as he was sitting in his seat with Zero infront of him as I gasped.

Me: Suzaku!! What are you doing?!  
Suzaku:*Serious* Caputreing Zero.

Zero: FOOL!! THEYRE USING YOU AS A DECOY!! THEYRE--

Suzaku: Isabella.

I looked at him as I stood in the opening of the pod as I didnt see his face.

Me: What?

Suzaku: You need to get out of here, now.

I gasped.

Me: What? Why?*long pause* What about you--?!  
Suzaku: JUST--

I froze at his sudden outburst as he sighs and grips the gun in his hand.

Suzaku: Just go, I dont wanna lose you.

Me: *low* Lose me?

Zero: JUST LET ME GO!! TELL THEM I STABBED YOU! LEAVE!!  
Me: What are you talking about??  
Zero: THEYRE USING YOU FOOL!!  
I gasped as I looked at Suzakus head.

Me: Using you?*pissed* WHO'S USING YOU!?!  
Suzaku: No one Isabella, just leave. Go to safety--

i"Kururugi!!"/i

I pasued as I heard it from his ear peice as he presses it.

Suzaku: Yes.

A long silence drew as he nods.

Suzaku: Yes I will. Yes.

He then lowers his left hand.

Zero: FOOL!! THEYRE GOING TO KILL US ALL!! THEY DONT CARE!!  
Me: What?! Suzaku whats going on?!!  
Suzaku stayed silent as I went to his side as I grabbed his face in my hand.

Me: ANSWER ME!!  
His eyes didnt peal from Zero as his grip on the gun tightened. I put two and two together as I dropped his face and gasped and backed up.

Me: No.

Zero: TELL HIM!! TELL HIM TO DROP THIS AND LIVE!!  
Me: Theyre USING you?! And you were going to DIE!!

Suzaku: I'm a solider Isabella*narrows eyes* if I must die for the greater good I will--

Me: SHUT UP!!  
He pauses as his face dropped as he glances at me as I clentched my teeth.

Me: Listen here Kururugi you will NOT die here, we WILL live and god dammit your going to let Zero go and get the FUCK out of this hole and get to safety!! GOT IT!!  
Suzaku: What?

Zero stayed silent.

Me: If you allow them to die*pause* I'll become the NEW Zero in place and your death would be WORTHLESS.

He gasps as does Zero, I looked at him as I was DEAD serious.

Suzaku: Isabella?! How can you say that!!  
Me: I just did.

His face falls.

Zero: Listen to her!! LIVE!!  
Just then a huge ivvvrrrrrsssssshhhh/i sound was heard, the sound of engines.

Me: What are they going to do Suzaku?!  
Suzaku: Leave Isabella!!  
Me: NOT WITHOUT YOU!!

Suzaku: Stop being stubborn and LEAVE!!  
Me: NO!! NOT WITHOUT YOU!!!

Suzaku: NOW!!  
I gasped as Zero grabs his hand with the gun as we gasped.

Zero: DAMMIT LIVE!!  
Just then his left eye was show from the helmet as I gasped, what was he doing? But as I was about to ask Suzaku gasps as he drops the gun as Zero grabs it and as I looked at him.

Zero: Forgive me, Isabella.

I gasped as I was pistol smacked on the face as I was slammed against the side as I gasped as I fell to the cold floor. I looked up to see Suzaku piloting as I heard him say.

Suzaku: Screw the military!! I WANT TO LIVE!!

My visoin split as I dropped my head as that was the last thing I remembered.

.::Oh sheet::.

i"Sshhh"/i

i"Sshhh"/i

I opened my heavy lids as I felt a cold wind against my skin, as I did I looked around. I gasped for air as my head throbbed. I slowly slid up as I sat up as cold Ocean water hit my legs.

Me: Ocean water?? But--  
I looked up, dazed as I was on a island now and not the feild I once was.

Me: But--

I then gasped as I got up as I looked around.

Me:*screech* SUZAKU!!  
I frantically looked around as I looked to my right and gasped. There on the shore as I was, was Suzaku knocked out.

Me: Suzaku!!  
I ran to him as I slid on my knees as I picked his upper body in my arms.

Me: Baby*tap his face* Suzaku wake up.

He gasped as his eyes split open as he sits up.

Suzaku: Ah!!  
He holds his head as he looks around, and then to me.

Suzaku: Isabella?

Me: Oh Suzaku.

I hugged him tightly as he pauses but then hugs me back.

Me: *tighten* I'm so glad your ok. . . . .*pull back/teary* how are you?*look at him* Your not hurt are you??

Suzaku smirks.

Suzaku: No, and you?

I shook my head.

Suzaku: Hey--

He lifts his right hand as he set his finger tips on a huge gash mark I had on my left cheeck bone, I hissed as he lightly touches it.

Suzaku: Howld you get this?

Me: Oh*he drops hand* when Zero smacked me, remember?

Suzaku pauses as he shook his head.

Suzaku: No.

I paused as I looked at him.

Me: But you were right there, you dropped the gun and he grabs it and smacks me with it.

He gasped as he get up mad.

Suzaku: He what--?!!  
Me: *get up* What its nothing but a flesh wound but*glare* what about you?! You were going to SACRAFICE yourself!! Why?! I told that bitch if she were to allow you to get hurt!!  
Suzaku: HEY!! IT WAS MY DESICON!!  
I paused as my face quickly fell as I gasped.

Me: What?

Suzaku:*narrows eyes* Dont talk of Euphima that way Isabella, it was MY will to do, not hers.

I gasped.

Me: How could you DEFEND that BITCH while she sat back and watched you DIE to kill ZERO?! I'll kill him if that's what they want!! But to kill YOU with him!! AND YOU DEFEND HER?!! WHY?!!  
Suzaku stayed quiet.

Me: *scream* ANSWER ME!!!  
Suzaku: Because. . . . .

I looked at him awaiting my answer. He looks up at my mad on berge of crying face with my bloody/sandy gash cheeck wound.

Me: *threw teeth* Why were you SO whilling to die. . . . for something so STUPID.

Suzaku: Why were you whilling to become the next Zero if I WAS to die with him as planned?

I stayed the same as I quickly answered him.

Me: Cuz I would kill them ALL with my BARE HANDS for allowing you to DIE for ZERO!!

He gasps.

Me: YES!! I'll say it again!! If they use YOU and kill YOU to get to that coward Zero--I'll become the next one to kill THEM!!  
Suzaku:*hiss* Dont say that!!  
Me: I just did!! TWICE!!  
Suzaku: DO YOU HATE BRITANNAIN?!

Me: WITH A PASSION!!  
He gasps.

Me: THEYRE THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!! AND NOW THEY WANT TO TAKE AWAY YOU?! FCK THEM!!  
Suzaku: Dont say that--

Me: Its true!!*shake head* And yet. . . .you still let them treat you as a SLAVE Suzaku, they dont treat you like and HONORY BRITANNIAN. . . .they treat you just like a Japanses person! And you EMBRANCE it dont you?! WHY?!

He gasps.

Me: They want everything from me. . . .I'll never win.

I turned around as I walked away inwards the island.

Suzaku: Isabella!!  
He grabs my arm as I jerked it away.

Me: Dont touch me!  
Suzaku: You dont mean it.

He grabs it again as I turned around and smacked him in the face. But as soon as I did I gasped as he drops his hand from my arm.

Me:*low* Suzaku.

He looks at me as there were a light red mark on his left cheeck.  
Me: I--I--

Suzaku then grabs my arm lightly as he pulls me to him as he hugs me.

Suzaku:*kisses head* I'm sorry.

I gasped.

Suzaku: I shoudlve never allowed them to kill me for Zero*sets head on mine* I wasnt thinking of how it'ld hurt you Isabella. . . . .I'm sorry.

I sighed as I dug my face into his uniform as I warpped my arms around him.

Me: I'm sorry I hit you.

Suzaku: Dont be*kisses head* it made me realize how stupid I was acting.

Me:*lift face* No you werent! I was! I mean, new Zero, it was stupid of me to say!!

He smirks as he leans in and gives me a kiss.

Suzaku: Lets not worry about this anymore, ok.

I smiled as I hugged him tight.

Me: K.

He laughs as he rolls up his sleeves as he wraps his right arm around my shoulders as I wrapped my left arm around his waist.

Suzaku: Come on, we better find somewhere to get help.

Me: K.

We walked inwards the forest of the small island as the loud cherps of brids was heard as we did.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm?

Me: I'm sorry that I called Euphima a bitch.

He chuckles as he drops his arm as did I as he weavs our hands.

Suzaku: Its ok, I dont APPROVE of you calling people such names but I cant make you change you feelings about her.

Me: Good.

He laughs again as he stops walking and looks down at me.

Suzaku: Why DO you hate her so much.

I paused as I looked down.

Me:*smirk* Dose it matter?

Suzaku: YES. I cant have my girlfriend mad with my boss.

Me: Yes you can.

He laughs as he kisses my forehead.

Suzaku: I love you.

Me: You better.

He laughs again.

Me: Hey, hear that?

He pauses as he got serious.

Suzaku: No, what is it?

I let go of his head as I beagn to walk backwards as I unzipped my sweater and looked around.

Me: Sounds like*take sweater off/dropp it/dramatic pause* WATERFALL!!  
I then sprinted towards north as Suzaku gasps.

Suzaku: Isabella wait!!  
I was GONE as he goes after me with my sweater in his hands, I laughed as I hopped over trees roots as I got to a bright opening as I gasped.

Me: What the-

Kallen: *gasps* Isabella?!

Me: Ka--

"Kallen?!"  
I gasped as I turned around to a surprised Suzaku.

Kallen gasps as he grabs her black knights coat and covers herself.

Suzaku: Kallen?!  
Me: Suzaku wait--

Just then Kallen lets out a scream as I turned and gasped.

Kallen: Isabella move!!  
She then had her little pink pouch in her hands as the knife showed as Suzaku pulls me behind him as he swiftly grabs her arm and tosses her over as she lands on her back and grunts as he pins her down as I gasped.

Suzaku: I cant believe it, you Kallen, a black knight?!

Kallen: Yes!!

Suzaku: Then I'm placing you under arrest for--

Me: Suzaku stop!  
He pauses as I lightly pushed him aside as I grabbed her coat and covered her as I helped her sit up.

Me: Kallen you ok?

Kallen: Yes.

Suzaku: Isabella?! She's a black knight!!  
Me: So*get up/help her up* She's my best friend first.

Kallen&Suzaku: Isabella?

Me: Are you sure your ok?

She nods.

Suzaku: What are you doing?

Me: Making sure shes ok, duhh.

Suzaku: Isabella! She's a black knight and we must arrest her! Your a Officer arent you! You of all peole should know this--!  
I pasued as I looked at him.

Kallen:*low to me* Just do it, I'll escape.

I nodded as I sighed as I turned her around as I pinned her arms back.

Me: I'll let you get dressed, come on.

She gets dressed as I tied her arms behind her as I drapped her coat around her shoudlers.

Me: Your not cold?

Kallen: Gezz yours such a nag Isabella.

I smacked her in the back of her head.

Kallen: HEY!  
Me: Now either shut up and except my nice-ness or I WILL treat you like a Black Knight and beat you around till I get bored, got it.

Kallen:*sighs* YES.

Me: Good.

Suzaku: Why are you helping the black knights Kallen?

She pauses as she looks at me as my eyes locked with hers. We stood there as she nods and looks away.

Suzaku: Well?

Kallen: You dont need to know ANYTHING fool.

Suzaku: Isabella?

Me: IDK.

He pauses.

Suzaku: You, DO, know*long pause* dont you. . . .

Me:*look at him* Maybe. . . .but *get up* its just a huntch.

Suzaku: Well as in law Isabella you have to tell the military about these things--

He stops as I helped Kallen up as he gasps and gets up as he grabs my arm.

Me: Hey--!!

Suzaku: You knew.

I paused.

Me: What--??

Suzaku: You KNEW she was in the Black Knights, didnt you!!

I froze as I took control.

Me: No. . . .

Suzaku: Yes, you did*gasps* How LONG!  
I stayed quiet as Kallen looks away.

Suzaku: HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW?!

Me: I didnt know ok!!*pause/take arm back* God. . .

I turned around as I grabbed Kallens right hook as we began to walk.

Suzaku: Where are you going Isabella?!

I stopped as I turned my head to him as Kallen looks at me with a worried face.

Me: To get FOOD, I bet Kallens hungry, as well as yourself.

He pauses as a smile swept his face.

Suzaku: Even under grim times, you still care for everyone else except yourself. . . .

I paused as I looked away.  
Me: Come on*begin to walk away* or we'll leave you.

He smirks as he walks at my aside as we headed towards the edge of the island.


	14. Chapter 14

Suzaku:*low/to me* Be careful ok?

Me: Your going to be right there, its not like your going away forever.

He smirks as he gives me a kiss as he then hops into the water. I smirked as I walked back with his uniform top in my hands as I sat on my ass by Kallen.

Kallen:*sticks out tongue* I still dont like it.

I looked at her.

Me: Like what?*pause* Suzaku?

She nods.

Kallen: Why HIM?

I looked at her as I let out a laugh as I looked back at Suzaku as his back was to us as he had only his bottons so he was bare on the top as he was looking for fish.

Me: Cuz. . . .he's just the type of person for me. I'm ditzy and reckless and he's kind hearted and responsible.

Kallen: *groans* UGH. . . .you sound like your his WIFE.

I blushed as my eyes didnt leave him as a soft smile crept my face as I brought my knees to my chest as I laid my head on them as I stared at him in aww.

Me: You never know. . . .

She gasps.

Kallen: HIM Isabella!! But you cant!! He's a DOG!! You can do so much better!!  
I looked at him once more as I looked at her.

Me: HE can do so much better, its me who's the lucky one.

Kallen pauses as she sighs.

Kallen:*looks at him* Youll never give up will you?

I looked at him as I sighed.

Me: Nope.

Suzaku: GOTCHA!!  
Just then he splashes the water as me and Kallen went into alret as out pops a fish in the air as he catches it.

Suzaku:*turns to me* Look! I got a big one!

Kallen: Wow, he's good.

Me: Nice one babe!*get up* toss it!  
He nods as he tosses the fish, I grabbed Kallens purse knife as I pulled it out and caught the fish as I sat down and began to gut it.

Kallen: EW.

Me: Hey, you wanna eat it with all these guts?

She shakes her head with a digusted look as I laguhed.

.::Breath In Slowly Now::.

Kallen: UGH!! I cant eat another bite!  
She plops down at her right side as I laughed as I sat by Suzaku across from her and the fire.

Suzaku: You dont want any Isabella?

I shook my head in disgust.

Me: I hate sea-food.

Suzaku: Why didnt you tell me that?

Me: Cuz its ok, I'll eat*pause/grab fruit* these. I cant believe I found these.

I took another bite of the strange food as Suzaku smiles.

Kallen: So how long have you two been going out?

I looked at her as Suzaku did too.

Me:*long pause* IDK.

Suzaku: You dont know?!  
I looked at him as I slwoly shook my head.

Suzaku:*grins* Me neither.

We laughed.

Kallen: Why are you LAUGHING?

Me: Cuz we dont CARE how long we've been together and a couple SHOULD care.

Kallen: Well you guys ARE weird so I guess I shouldve expected you two to be a different kind of a couple.

Me: Hey.

I tossed a fruit at her as it smacks her head as she sits up.

Kallen: HEY!!  
I laughed.

Suzaku: Why are you working for the knights.

I stopped as I looked at him.

Me:*hiss* Suzaku.

Kallen: No Isabella. . . .

I looked at her with a "Shut up!" face as she sighs.

Kallen: He IS a solider and he needs to know WHAT he's trying to stop.*looks at him* I became a knight to make a CHANGE in this currpted world.

Suzaku: Buts Zeros ways are wrong!  
Kallen: SO!! No one was making a difference anyways!! I'll follow Zero till the end of this curruption!!  
Suzaku: But your a Brittannian!

Kallen: I'm Japanese!

He gasps as I looked down.

Suzaku:*looks at me* Did you knw?

I nodded as I looked up at him.

Me: Why do you think we were such good friends?

He merly looks at me as I looked back at Kallen.

Me: Besides, I dont care if she was full Japanese, Kallens been threw everything with me, as I her.

Her face softenss as she smiles warmly to me as I smiled back.

Suzaku: I wont tell.

Our glance shot to him as he was looking at Kallen with a serious face.

Suzaku: You have my word.

I smiled as I grabbed his hand as he snaps to me as I merly smiled at him as he smiles back.

Kallen: Oh brother.

She rolls her eyes as she lays back on her side as the night sky grew darker as it was late.

Suzaku: You should get some sleep Isabella--

Me; And you?

Suzaku: I'll get some in a bit.

Me: Ok.

I laid my head gentaly against his leg as he began to stroke my hair as sleep hiit me soon.

.::Nomas Tu::.

i"Child?"/i

My eyes spit open as I looked up as I gasped.

Me:*Kid voice* Mother?

I gasped as I held my throat.

Me: My voice!  
My mother giggled softly at my words as I looked up at her. I had on a blue kids summer dress and shoes as my hair was in two braided pigtail with ribbons at the ends as she sets her gental hand against my young child cheeck.

Mother: My little princess, how are you?

I closed my eyes as I looked up at her as she tilts my head to help.

Me: Mother. . .

I went to hug her but as I did I felt something wet on my hands as I stopped to hug her she was gone, not infront of me by 3 feet lying of the floor infront of me.

I gasped as blood drentched my hands as now I wasnt a child anymore but myself again. I looked at her as this was how I found her when I was a child when she commited suicide.

Me:*screech* MOTHER!!  
I went to her side as i turned her over as she coughs up blood as she had shot herself in the gut. She smiles at me as she touched my face as she did long ago.

Mother: My child*set hand on face* a secret for you . . . . *inhales weezly* you blood. . . .*weeze* your father--he's. . . .he's not. . .

Me:*Breathlessly* What?*stroke her head* He what mother. . . .

Mothers: He's not. . . .your. . . .

Her eyes faded of life as her hand fell as I grabbed it as I looked at her with horror in my eyes.

Me: MOTHER TELL ME!! FATHER ISNT WHAT?!!

Mother: Isnt your. . . *low* father. . .

I gasped as she hand slipped from mine, my memories of my life, childhood, and now raced threw my eyes as I gasped and sat up as my eyes shot open and inhaled as I let out a screech.

font size=8i"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"/i/font size=8

Me:*eyes clentched/screech* AH!! AH!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Suzaku: Isabella!  
It was morning as Kallen looked at me as her eyes faded in horror as I just woke up screeching my lungs out as if being murdered.

Me: AH!! AH!! AAAAHHH!!!

Suzaku then kneels down by me as he hugs me as I began to smack at him.

Me:*screech* GET AWAY FROM ME!! AAAAHHHHHH!! AH!

Suzaku: Isabella!! *pulls me from him* SNAP OUT OF IT!!  
i"Smack!"/i

My face had a slight red mark as I fell limp in his grip as tears swelled in my brown orbs as I looked at him.  
Me:*voice cracked* Suzaku?

Suzaku: Shh Shh*hugs me tight/kisses head* I'm riight here love. . . .

Me: *pull off/look around* So real. . . . *look down/then at him* so real. . . .

I touched his face as he grabs my cold clammy hand as he kisses it.

Suzaku: Come*gets up/helps me up* lets get out of here.

I nodded as he draps my sweater over my shoudlers as I slipped it on as he grabs Kallen, she runs to me as she had a worried face.

Kallen: You ok Isabella?

I looked up at her with horror filled eyes as I shook my head.

Me:*hic* No. . . . . No Kallen*look down* I'm not ok. . . . .

I then began to slowly walk behind Suzaku as he pauses and looks at me.

Suzaku: You want me to carry you?

I shook my head as I walked past him and began to walk on. Kallen then rushes to my side as Suzaku shakes it off and follows us as well. Time flew as we reached a opening as Suzaku was holding my right hand in his left as Kallen was in his right hand as he held her by her arm.

Me:*Not my father??*

I couldnt shake it off as I felt kinda woozy. . . .

Me:*low* Stop. . .

Suzaku: Isabella?

I let go of his hand as I set it on my forehead.

Me: I'll be riight back. . . .  
I walked away from them into the forest infront of us as I leaned against the tree as my vision blurred as I felt, sick?

Me: Uhh. . . . my head. . . .

I got up as I went to walk back went i heard the click of a gun behind me. I paused as I turned around to be faced with a gun. . . .and. . . .Zero and Princess Euphimia?

Me:*low* Zero? Princess Euphimia?

Euphie: Gernal Isabella?

Zero: Good, not only do I have the princess as bait, I have you as well, this IS my day.

Me: Oh. *look away* I have to get back to Kallen and Suzaku now, bye-bye.

I turned around to walk away when my arm was grabbed as I kinda snapped back into senses as I face Zero's face, well sheiled face anyway.

Zero: I dont think you'll be going anywhere at this moment.

I blinked a few times as I glared at him.

Me:*hiss* Zero.

He pauses.

Me:*smirk* That wasnt a smart move fool*grin* now your mine. . . .

I went to punch him as he lets go and falls back as he grabs Euphimia as he points the gun to her head.

Zero: Not another step girl.

Me:*smirk* You dont know me that WELL*pause* do you Zero.

Zero: What nonsense do you speak.

Euphie: Umm, she means, she kinda dislikes me, Zero-sir.

Me: Yes. . . . *smirk* I do. So. . . .*grin* I dont think you can use HER against ME. . . .apologizies princess.

Zero: What?!

I went to go at him when a shot was heard.

Suzaku: Isabella?!  
I then came out as Zero had Euphimia's arm in his right hand and the gun behind me as i held my bleeding right arm.

Kallen/Suzaku: ISABELLA!!  
Zero: Good, I see she wasnt lieing.

Suzaku: Princess Euphimia!*hisses* Let them go Zero.

Zero: I'll tell you what, I'll TRADE YOU, my partner for yours. . . .

Euphie: Youll do no such thing Suzaku!!

Me: What?!*look at him* Do it! I'm bleeding my ass off here!!  
Kallen: Hey you went back to your old self?

Zero: Old self.

Me: Suzaku!! Just give him Kallen and get this over with!  
Suzaku: Yes--

Just then Kallen wraps her arms around Suzaku and holds him down as Zero points the gun to Euphie.

Zero: Good Kallen.

Euphie: Kururugi I order you to fight back!! Dont worry about me!!

Suzaku: Yes your highness.

He bends down as he escapes Kallens grasps as he goes at Zero; Zero pushes Euphie to his arms as he grabs mine.

Me: AH!! LET GO!!  
Zero:*lets go* Sorry Isabella!!  
I paused as I looked at him as Kallen runs to his side and pushes me out the way as I fell to my ass. I paused as something red glows under us in a weird symbol appeared. My eyes grew as I gasped. Just then the ground crumbled as we crashed inward to it.

Suzaku: Isa--

Euphie: AHH!!  
Suzaku pauses as he holds Euphimia to him and holds her head to his chest as I got up but then tripped.

Me: SHIIT!!  
Zero: Isabella!!  
He went to reach me as I reached for his hand but it didnt reach as we all fell.

"PRINCESS EUPHIMIA!!"  
"AHH!!"  
"GET HIM!!"  
Me: What??

I opened my eyes as Suzaku, Euphimia, Lloyd, and a man with blonde hair and a royal outfit stood infront of me. I slid to my ass as I sighed.

Me: Uhh my hheeaadd. . . .

I went to get up but as I did, I slipped.

Suzaku: Isabella!  
He went and caught me as I huffed and looked up at him.

Suzaku: Hows your arm?? You ok--

Right when I was going to answer him, a gaurd grabs me and haules me away from Suzaku as I went into alret as they surround him.

Officer: Officer Kururugi you are underarrest for resistance against the court gaurd!

Me: WHAT?!  
Euphie: What is this?! Officer Kururugi is my knight!! Yould better--

Just then the blonde man shut her up with some low words as I was all AH O.O

Me: Wait! On what charges?!  
Solider: This isnt your concern General, would you like an ambulence to come and assit you.

Me: Not with out my boyfriend!! This is insanity! Kururugi would never disobay an order!  
Officer: As my solider said General Zuzuki, this isnt your call. Take him away boys.

Suzaku: Wait I--

Just then this escorted him towards a truck as I gasped.

Me: Wait Suza--

I paused as my vision blurred as I shook my head as I fell to my knees.

Solider: General Zuzuki!!

Everyone paused as Suzaku gasped.

Suzaku: Isabella!  
He went to go to my side but they stopped him.

Suzaku: Please! She's lossing blood fast! She was shot, help her!  
Officer: I wouldnt worry about HER boi, you have you own--

Suzaku: Now isnt the time! I'll deal with my punishment after I know Isabella is ok!

Euphimia: Brother please! Call an ambulence for her!!  
The man nodded as I fell to my side as Suzaku and Euphimia came to my side as Suzaku held me up.

Suzaku:*taps my face* Isabella?

Me: Mmm. . . . *open eyes* Suzaku?? What--

Just then my eyes rolled back as I fainted.

.::Darling Dont Lie To Me::.

i"He's not your father."/i

My brown orbs peirced the darkness of my hospital bed as I gasped deeply and sat up.

Me: *huff/look around* Where am I?

I frantically looked around as I was in a hospital room =.= no shiit. . . . . I huffed as I regained my breath as I paused.

Me:*hiss* IVS!!  
I pulled them out as I bit my lip from the painful grunt.

Me: Uhh. . . .

I paused as I had on the same bloody cloths as before. Musty. . . .

Me:*sigh* Well*look at door* might as well cuz I'm here. . . .

I swung my feet across the bed as I set them gentally on the cool tile floor as I went to stand but it hurt a bit.

Me:*hiss* Ahh. . . .

I sucked it up as I walked towards the door as it opens, I walked out as it closes behind me.

Me:*look around* Now. . . .where would she be??

I then began to roam the halls as I searched for the same doctor from my pyshcal the other time. As I did I soon realized it was like around midnight.

Me: Shiit*cross arms* it so effin late, watch her not even be here--

Just as I turned the cornor the sound of a door opening and closing was heard as I looked up there she was!! :DD

Me: Miss!!  
She pauses from leaving as she gasps.

Nurse: Zuzuki!! Your not supposed to be out of bed! Back to bed with you child--

Me: Wait miss!!  
She pauses as she looks at me.

Nurse: What?*walks up to me/sets hand on forehead* Something wrong?

I shook her hand off as I looked at her.

Me: Please, I--I--

I paused as I sighed and looked down.

Nurse: Miss Isabella*I look up at her* you can ask me anything, you know this riight?

I sighed.

Me: I need you to, to run a DNA scan of my father for me.

She pauses as she raises a brow to me.

Nurse: DNA scan? For what?

I looked down as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: I dont think he was my father, General Zuzuki. . . . .

Nurse: Not. . . . you father??

I nodded as she makes a sideways face as she looks at me.

Nurse: If you want.

My face brightened up.

Nurse: I dont see what difference this makes, but*looks at me* itll take some blood.

I cringed, but then took a deep breath and sighed.

Me: Acrouse.

Nurse: Good, well, this way then.

I looked up at her as I smiled.

Me: Thanks Nurse.

She smiles back.

Nurse: Anything for a pacient.

She draps her arm around my shoulders as we headed towards her other office.

Nurse: Now hold out your arm.

Me: O-k. . . .

I did so as I clentched my eyes.

Nurse: Here we go. . .

I felt the prick as I bit my lower lip.

Nurse: Just BREATH and. . . .almost. . . .got it. . . .there. . . .

I clentched my eyes more and began to dig my nails into the palm of my right from balling them into fists as I felt the needle slowly slipping out of my arm.

Nurse: There*smiles* that should be enough. Why dont you go rest now and let me do the science geek stuff.

Me: Hmm, you sure, I can--

She raises a hand with a soft smile.

Nurse: Without your parents being alive to do this scan quickly it could take up the new week, so you should go ahead and rest for skool tommorrow.

I gasped.

Me: I toatlly forgot!! SKOOL!! UGH!!

She lets a small laugh escape her lips.

Nurse: Well get to bed then missy, dont worry*looks at me* I'll call as soon as I get the results.

Me: Hey, even if he DOESNT turn out to be my father, can you not tell me until you find out who IS. . . .

She pauses as she narrows her eyes.

Nurse: Tat can take a WHILE Isabella--

Me: I know!!*pause/she gives me a surprised face/low* I know. . . . just. . . .*look at her* if I dont hear word by two weeks tops, then I'll know he isnt, and I want to know who is so. . . .*look at her/begging* it'ld mean so much to me--!!  
She smiles as she leans back in her chair a bit.

Nurse: Dont worry Isabella, I bet I can get this all done by Tuesday if I wanted to.

My face flashed a grin as I quickly hugged her.

Me: Thank you thank you!!*Let her go* You dont know how much this means to me! **run out door hollar* THANKS AGAIN NURSE!!  
Nurse:*Hollars back* No problem!!  
She chuckles to herself as she goes on about to start the scan as I ran back to my room as I got under the covers as I laid on my side and looked out my window as the night sky was breath taking with a huge 5/6 moon.

Me:*sigh/low* Soon mother. . . . *eyes droop* Soon. . . .*yawn* I'll find out what your words ment. . . . *close eyes* soon. . . . .


	15. Chapter 15

"ISABELLA!!"

I had on my skool uniform with my hair in a high pony and my bangs to the side as I had my bag over my shoulder as I looked behind me as Kallen runs to my side.

Me: Oh*smile* hey Kallen.

She stops infront of me with a concerned face.

Kallen: Hows your arm?

I paused as I laughed and gave her a smile.

Me: Fine, just a graze nothing major*grin* wanna see!!  
Kallen: Eww no!! Thats gross!!  
I laughed as she sighed threw her nose and smirks.

Kallen: Come on, before were late.

Me: Nahh we have time*smile* beside I gotta go ahead and turn in some late work so *raise hand* I'll catch you later ok?

Kallen: Oh same here, thanks for reminding me.

Me: No prob*walk off* bye Kallen.

Kallen: Later.

I smiled as I walked towards my other classes as I began to turn in my late work. Class was about to being as I went to my last class.

Me:*knock on door* Mrs. Hortz?

I opened the door as there was my english teacher, and. . . .Suzaku and Lelouch??

Mrs.H: Well there's little miss solider herself. Here to turn in your late work missy?

Me:*small laugh* Acourse maim.

I walked in as I grabbed my papers and handed them to her.

Mrs.H: Now see here boys, Miss. Isabella here knows whats important and still able to keep up.

Lelouch: Please , Nanully was sick and I had two projects, cant I turn the papers by the end of the week?

Suzaku: And I'm on parol and I've had a ruff weekend. . . .

Mrs.H: Hmm. . . *looks at me* what's you say Miss. Isabella?

The guys look at me as I stood there O.O''

Me: Umm. . . .well*grab bag* you see , I'm part of the military as well and I know how HARD it is to get work done, but you see Suzaku is Princess Euphimias KNIGHT and if I were a knight, I dont see how I'ld even be able to come to skool and TRY to keep up. Also Lelouch has Nanully, I'm an only child so really I dont know how to care for others especailly one in such a state as poor Nanully. . . .so really miss I dont think them turning in something by the end of this week asking too much, dont you?

They guys turn their pleading stares to her as she sighs threw her nose.

Mrs.H: By the end of this week or nothing.

Suzaku&Lealouch: Thank you!!  
Mrs.H: Now off to class, the bell's about to ring.

They thank her again and bow as I bowed as well as we all left.

Lelouch: Thanks Isabella*sets hands in pockets* I wouldve been TOASTE if you hadnt stepped in. I owe you one.

Suzaku: Yes, thanks.

Me:*smile* No prob you guys, and you wanna know how I keep in the game?

They look at me as Suzaku was at my right and Lelouch at his right so he was in the middle.

Me:*stick out tongue/left eye wink* I asked for the work a week ahead of time.

Guys: What?!  
Suzaku: But how'ld you know you were going to be busy this week?

Lelouch: Yea, and I dont have a Nanully radar to tell me when to ask.

Me: Girls-intowition I guess.

Lelouch: Bull.

We laughed as the bell rings.

Lelouch: Whoops, gotta go this way, later you two.

Suzaku: Yea, bye.

Me: Bye Lulu.

He smiles as he leaves as I paused.  
Me: Well better be off as well*smile at Suzaku* talk to you at lunch?

Suzaku: Wont I see you in math after this class.  
Me: Oh yea huh*smile* I'll try to get their early to sit by you. K?

He nods as he leans in and kisses me as I kissed him back as he pulls back.

Suzaku: Take care ok?

Me:*smile* You speak as if you were saying goodbye. . . .

Suzaku:*smiles* Well maybe that's how much it hurts me.

I palyfully sock him as he laughs as he gives me a tight hug with another kiss.

Suzaku: Now hurry*lets me go/walks away* or youll be late!!  
Me: K!!  
I smiled as I turned the other way and headed towards History .

.::Dandilions are flowers too::.

iRiiiing!!/i

Teach: Remember students big test tommorrow!! STUDY!!  
Me: Uhh. . . .my head!!  
I held my head as Suzaku laughs as he held our stack of math hw . talk about no mercy from school.

Suzaku: Where you wanna go for lunch?

I paused as we walked down towards my locker first as I grabbed my work and switched a few papers as I slipped them in my book bag with a panda on it as I closed it and looked at him with a huff.

Me: Mexican?

Suzaku: Too far, we'll be late--

I gave him a "Does it look like I care?" look as he smirks.

Suzaku: Fine*smile/laughs* just dont blame me when I get detention and you dont, or viseversa.

Me: Dont jynx it!!  
He laughs as grabbed his hand as he interlocks them as he held his work in his right hand as we got to his locker.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: *changes work/sets papers in locker* Hmm?

Me: How ya been?

He was about to close his locker when he looks at me with a surprised face.

Suzaku: How've I been?

I nodded as he slowly closes his locker.

Suzaku: What do you mean?

I grabbed his hand as we began to walk towards the schools entrance to leave campous and go to lunch as we were in the bottom floor though.

Me: I mean*swing hands* like*look at him* your EMOTIONALLY ok riight? Nothing new?

He had his right hand in his pocket as he was looking down at the colorful tile floor.

Suzaku: Yes*looks at me* and you?

I looked at the tile floor as I stopped swinging our hands lightly and walked right beside him as my head landed near his shoulder as I sighed and looked down as we still walked.

Me: If your ok, I'm ok. . . .

Suzaku then kisses my head.

Suzaku: Thats funnie cuz if your ok, I'm ok. . . .

I smirked as we stopped walking as we were at the outside as we walked towards the little park area as I sat down on the grass as he sat by me. I laid on my right side and set my head on his left thigh as he began to stroke my hair.

Suzaku: You still wanna go out to eat??

I closed my eyes as I cureled up a bit.

Me: No.

Suzaku: ok.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm???

Me: Can we just, stay here. . . . like this. . .. for just a little while?

Suzaku: You sound like I'm leaving you or something.. . . . .

I opened my eyes as I looked up ahead as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: Please?

He grabs my face as I sat on my back looking up at him as he had serious eyes.

Suzaku: Is there something you want me to know Isabella Love?

I paused as my face went red with a like blush.

Isabella Love?

Was that a nickname for me??

Me:*low/repeat* Isabella Love?

Suzaku paused as he lets my face go as he leans in a bit towering over me.

Suzaku:*Says in soft voice* Yea. . . .

I couldnt help but smile.

Me: Now I am. . . .

He smiles back as he leans in and gives me a soft kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it as he smirks and pulls me up as I sat on his lap now as he had his hands holding my hips down as I had my legs around him as I ran my fingers threw his brown locks as he leans back against the tree trunk.

I broke.

Me: Mmm if I didnt know better*kiss him* I'ld say you were getting used to my affectionness. . . .

I kissed him cheeck as he smirks and looked at me as I towered over him a bit.

Suzaku: If I didnt know better, I'ld say you were pushing my buttons on holding my morals in.

I rose a brow as a smirk playhed across my face.

Me: Morals huh?*runs fingers threw his hair/low* Whats that mean then?

I gave him another kiss as I then kissed his cheeck and then his neck as he cringed. I smirked as I lightly kiss his lips again.

Suzaku: Your pushing it. . . .

Me:*Smirk* Why?*grin* You dont LIKE me all over you??

I kissed him again as he kissed me back with a smirk as i broke and looked at him as I drapped my arms around his neck.

Suzaku: Acourse I do. . . . its just*smiles* your making it hard to not want you. . . . .

He said the last words low as I knew what he MENT now. . . .and it wouldnt HURT to play around with that. . . . would it?

Me: Aww*lean in/low* well I dont see why your holding it in. . . .

I began to tease him as I leaned in to kiss him as he went to but then I'ld pull back as he smirks.

Suzaku: You like this power huh?

Me:*smirk* Yea. . .

Suzaku: Your pushing it.

Me: Oh I'm SO scared. . . .

Suzaku: You better!!

He hugs me tightly and swings side to side lightly as I let a girly shirll from my lips as I laughed as he snuggles his face on the left crane of my shoulder.

Me:*laughing* STOP IT!!  
Suzaku: *stops/pull back/smiles* See. . . . *face softens* I told you its hard to resist you. . . .

Me:*lean in/low* Yea?

He nods as I lightly wrap my arms around his neck as I leaned in to kiss him when someone clears their throats.

Me:*hiss* YES?

Suzaku's eyes went wide as I turned and gasped.

Suzaku:*gets up/ I fall on ass* PRINCESS EUPHIMIA?!  
Me: *hiss/low* Ow.

Euphie: shhhh*looks around* dont say it TOO loud Suzaku I'll be seen.

Suzaku:*low* Yes princess.

He bows as I sighed and got up.

Me:*Lightly bow head* Princess.

Euphimia: Gerneral.

I sighed as I looked away.

Suzaku: What brings you here princess?

Euphie: I just wanted to see your school Suzaku*smiles* and make sure you were still going.

Suzaku:*smiles* Oh.

The bell then rings as we all looked up, I saw Suzakus' eyes fall on Euphimias as I narrowed my eyes as I walked by him.

Me:*Low* I'll talk to you later, ok.

I gave him a light kiss on his cheeck as I bowed to Euphimia.

Me: Princess.

Euphie: Bye Isabella. . . ..

Suzaku: Wait*grabs my hand* I'll walk you to class.

I looked up at him with hurt eyes as I took back my hand.

Me:*low* No, you stay here with Euphimia. . . . you are her knight after all. . . .no?*soft smile* Dont worry. . . . .I'll see you after school no?

Suzakus face fell as Euphimia looked to the side as I got a hint of a big fat "NO!"

Me:*narrow eyes* RIGHT.

Suzaku: I was going to tell you Isabella. . . .I got a mission for Euphimia to escort her to a art gallery. . .. I was going to tell you--

I rose my hand with the tilt of my face to the left.

Me: Just drop it*turn around* bye.

Suzaku: ISABELLA--Wait!!

I just kept walking as I headed towards class.

.::Son Para Ti::.

iRiiiing!!/i

Me:*stretch up high/let out a groan* WHAT A DAY!!

Shirley:*snickers* Wow, had a long one Isabella?

I smiled at her.

Me: SURE DID.

She laughs as we were walking out the locker room as it was around 3.

Shirley: Well gotta go*smiles/waves* bye.

Me:*wave* later.

She left as I sighed and looked around, oh yea. . . .Suzaku had a thing. I sighed again as i slowly began to walk down the stairs. As I was about to go home my name was called, I stopped and turned to see, Lelouch?

Me: Lulu?*smile* Hey, sup?

Lelouch: Just saw you and wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to hang out*pauses* and Suzaku?

And with that my quick smile slipped to a :| face.

Lelouch: Did I say something wrong?

I quickly smiled again.

Me: No, he's at work, sorry, but I gotta go to work too so*smile* peace Lulu.

I turned around as I headed out when he grabs my arm.

Lelouch: Thats not the problem*I slowly turn to face him* is it. . . . .

I stayed silent as I took back my arm and looked down.

Me:*Low* Why do you say that?

He then slips his right hand on my face and lifts it up as I met his soft gaze from his purple violet eyes.

Lelouch: I may not have shown it over the years but I care about you Isabella. . . . .really. . . .I do. . . .

Me: Lelouch.

He unslips his hands as he grabbs my hand.

Lelouch: Come on*smiles* lets get some tea, yea?

I paused as I nodded as he walks with me hand and hand to his house.

.::Later::.

Lelouch: I see.

Me:*looking at cup* Yea. . . .but I shouldnt be acting this way. . . .you know?

I took a small sip of my tea as I sighed as Lelouch took a sip as well.

Lelouch:*looking at his cup* Well I see WHY your at the EDGE with this but*looks at me* Isabella, I know Suzaku and* I look at him* I know he would NEVER mis-lead a girl to hurt her later on. . . . .ok.

I smirked.

Me: I cant believe you Lelouch*look at cup* Sorry.

Lelouch: Does he know?

I looked at him and then sighed and looked back at me cup.

Me: Kinda.

I took another sip.

Lelouch: Well you should tell him everything you just told me. . . . .no?

I looked up at him with hurt eyes as I narrowed them slightly.

Me: No.

Lelouch: Why not?

Me: Cuz*look down/hurt* what if he gets mad and dumps me. . . . .

I gripped my cup as Lelouch's eyes flashed a bit more opening.

Lelouch: Suzaku? Nahh. . . . maybe get a bit FLUSTERED of the thought but nothing more. . . .

He takes another sip as I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair as I looked at my cup of tea.

Me: I just wish Euphimia would just, leave me ALONE.

Lelouch looks at me as I kept on spilling.

Me: I mean, she KNOWS I hate her. . . .and she KNOWS Suzaku's with ME. . . . .*narrow eyes* and she damn well knew Suzaku would be at skool today damn it.

I then got up as I grabbed my skool bag as I headed towards the door.

Lelouch: Isabella wait--!!

I began to hussled towards the door when I bumped into someone.

Me: I'm sor--

Just as I looked down to met the person I hit when my arm was grabbed as I pulled into tight embrance as my face was grabbed as my lips crashed with Lelouch.

I gasped as I pushed him off of me as I slapped his face.

Me: WTF is you problem LELOUCH!!  
He looks up at me as he held his left cheeck as I glared at him.

Me:*hiss* EXPLAIN YOURSELF.

Lelouch: Sorry*smirks* just couldnt help myself. . . . . .

My eyes softened as he smiles again as I turned to see, no one there.

Me:*narrow eyes* Didnt I bump into someone just now?

Lelouch walks up to me as he grabs my face as I looked up at him with hateful eyes.

Lelouch: I'm sorry I forced kissed you Isabella, it wont happen again.

I took back my face as I glared at him.

Me: It better not. . . .

I then grabbed my fallen book bag as I turned my head to look at him as he had a smirk and his hand in his pocket as I rolled my eyes as I walked out.

.::Chow-main Nigga :D ::.

i"MISS ISABELLA!!"/i

I sat up in my bed as it was the next day. I huffed as I looked around as it was morning. I groaned and plopped down on my fluffy bed as I pulled the sheets as I went to sleep some more. As I did I heard my door creek.

Me:*groan* No Martha. . . . .thirty more minutes. . ..

I heard the door closed and light steps of foot steps as I paused, she didnt answer me. I then felt them get on my bed as I gasped and sat up as I was face with Suzaku smiling warmly at me on his hands and knees as I was laid under/between him as he towered over me.

Me:*breathlessly* Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku: Morning Love.

He kisses my lips softly as I kissed him back just as softly.

Suzaku: Come on*kisses forehead* time for skool.

He swiftly gets off my bed and walks out my room as he gives me one last warm smile before closing the door.

I felt sick to my stomach. The actions from the night before raced in my head as I felt like I comitted murder or something like that D: I sighed as I rolled out of bed and slipped on the uniform as my semi warvy hair was good and my side bangs straight as I grabbed my bag and went down stairs. Suzaku was at the door with Martha as they were chatting.

Martha: Oh there she is, hurry Isabella before you make this boy late to skool!  
Me:*smirk* Watch me make him ditch with me instead.

Martha smacks the back of my head as I walked past her as I glared at her and rubbed the spot.

Martha: You must have the pacience of a angel Suzaku dear *anime glare at me* to put up with Isabella here.

I anime glared at her back as Suzaku's chuckle filled the room lightly as I looked up at him.

Suzaku: I dont know whether its pacience or just the love I have for her and makes her little pouts and arguments worth being with her.

I looked at him as my jaw dropped slightly.

Me:*Low* Do you mean that Suzaku?

He looks at me as he was about to answer when the huge old clock bangs threw the house as we were going to be late .

Martha: OH HURRY YOU TWO!!*opens door* GET GET!!  
Suzaku: Yes miss*looks at me* come on love.

He grabs my hand as I was still in aww from his previous words as he drags me out of my house.

.::Lunch::.

Shirley: Isabella wait!!

I husseled outta class I was raced to meet up with Suzaku to ask him about what he had said this morning. I quickly made a sharp turn as I bumped into someone.

Me: Ack!! SORRY I--

I paused as I looked up to see, Lelouch.

Lelouch: Well isnt this a surprise.

Me:*Roll eyes* We go to the same skool Lulu, were BOUND to see eachother.

Lelouch: So*slips hands in pockets* where you off to in such a hurry.

Me: To my BOYFRIEND, your BESTFRIEND--!!

Lelouch:*smirks* Gessh, your making that fluke from last night a little to much then it needs to be Isabella.

I paused as I sighed and ran my fingers threw my bangs.

Me: Sorry. . . .I-I'm just frazzeled thiz all.

Lelouch smiles at me as he went to touch my face as I turned away from his hand swiftly.

Me: I gotta go. . . . .before he leaves me for Euphimia again. . . .*low* goodbye.

I swiftly went to his side as I walked away. Something about Lelouch made my heart sink now a days as his eyes felt like heart trobbing daggers into my heart. Full of sadness and wishful thinking to me. How his smiles now a days werent his own. But riight now wasnt the time to worry of others, not when I felt like I was losing the one I cared about with every waking second.

Me: Hey have you seen Suzaku?

Guy: Oh that kid umm*point left* saw him walking towards the back of the skool a while ago.

Me: Oh thanks!

I pulled up my books that I had to grab for next class -.- as I went towards the end of the skool way I turned the cornor as I was at the back of the skool now.

Me: Now where. . . .

I looked around when I was going to walk some more as I turned the cornor to see. . . .

Me:*hurt/low gasp* No.

I droppped my books as my face fell in pain.

Me:*eyes tear up* No.

There a bit infront of my view like across half a football feild was a laughing Suzaku and Euphimia having a fckin PICNIC. Rage filled my heart as my eyes swelled with angry tears as I balled my fist as I was about to scream and grip my head when Suzaku lets a hearty filled laugh go out as he looks to my way as soon as he saw my face his fell.

Suzaku:*Faint* Isabella?

Euphima's face went to :O as she turns my way as she gasps and raises her right hand to her mouth. My breath became uneven with rage as I began to grin my teeth just as I was about to ran at her and ATTACK HER my arm was grabbed.

Me:*screech* LET ME GO!!

I turned to look up at Lelouch as he was glaring towards them as well as his eyes werent to me. My rage stopped, why was he doing this?

Lelouch: Come Isabella. . . . *narrows eyes* your needed in the main office. . . .

Me: *hiss* LET ME GO!! I'm going to RING THEM BOTH!!

I went to run as he wraps his arm around me as he tosses me over his shoulder.

Me: *high shrill* LET ME GO!!*struggle* I'll kick your ass too!! UGH!!

Lelouch: Come on.

"Lelouch!!"

I paused as I lifted my head as my hair was all messed up as Lelouch had his back to them as I Suzaku ran towards us as two body gaurds went to her side.

Suzaku: Let her go Lelouch!!

I gasped as I looked to Lelouch over my right shoulder as I tapped his shoulder.  
Me: GO GO GO!!

Lelouch smirks as he runs off with me on his back as Suzaku gasps and sprints after us.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!

As I saw Suzaku running less and less behind us laughter began to fill my lungs as I let out a high shrill laugh.

Me: *laughing* AHAHAHAHAHA!!

Just then we turned the cornor as we stopped as Lelouch sets me down as i coudlnt stop laughing as I grabbed his arms as I couldnt breathe right from my hysterical laughing.

Lelouch:*Smirks* Why are you laughing??

He lets a small chuckle go off too as I looked up at him as my giggles lowered.

Me: That was so FUNNIE!! his face!!*laughing stops/small giggles/stop-long pause* His face. . .. .*look down/clear throat* with her. . . ..

The sadness ran back as I fell to my ass as I slipped my head between my knees as I stayed in silence.

"Come."

I looked up at him as my eyes filled with the same tears.

Lelouch: Theres some news that you need to be told. . . .its very important.

I paused.

Me: What?


	16. Chapter 16

Me: WHAT?!

Nurse: Its all true*smirks* you are one of the Britannian legal princesses now.

Air escaped my lips as my eyes faded.

Nurse: Now, its YOUR decision wheater I--

Me: NO!!

I got up as I tossed all of the files from her desk off to the floor as I screamed again.

Nurse: ISABELLA!!  
Me: NO NO NO NO NO!! I WILL NO BE RETALED TO HER!!

I then ran out the door.

Nurse: ISABELLA WAIT!!

Tears ran down my face as I ran, I didnt know where, I didnt know to who but I had to get away. I couldnt really be of royal blood. . . .not i!! I got towards the front as I was in tears as I went for the gates, as I left the last step someone grabbed my arms as I gasped as I was face with a mad face Suzaku.

Me:*low* Suzaku. . . . .

Suzaku:*grips my arm more/harsh tone* Isabella. . . .

Me:*low* Let me go. . . .I--I have to go---

Suzaku grips my arm more as he hisses at me with hurt eyes.

Suzaku: You want to explain yourself back there today.

I went into alret as I took back my arm.

Me: *hiss* Me?!! YOU!!*mad* You were the one having LUNCH with that sick twisted BITCH---!!  
Suzaku:*yells* DONT TALK OF HER THAT WAY!!  
I paused as I looked at him.

Me:*curel lips* I knew it.

He pauses as I took a step back.

Me:*shake head lightly* I knew I lost you. . . . .to HER. . . .

Suzaku's eyes brighten as he looks at me.

Suzaku: Wait Isabella I---

I went to run again when I hit someone as I looked up to see a huge knight of Cornilia's.

Me:*low* No.

The knight bows as he gives me a stern look.

Knight: You are sommoned*pause* his lord ship wants to speak with you.

Suzaku's eyes widened as I walked back.

Me:*Shake head* NO.

Knight: Come with us now M'lady.

I turned to Suazku as my eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

Suzaku: Isabella?

I grabbed his face as I gave him a long kiss as I pulled back as tears ran down my face.

Me: I love you ok?*sniff* Dont forget that I love you ok?

Suzaku grabs my hands as we were inches away from eachother.

Suzaku: Whats wrong? What's happening--

Kinght: Now M'Lady.

He gentaly grabs my arm as he peals me from Suzaku.

Me: Promise me you'll remember!!  
Suzaku: Isabella wait--whats going on?!

Knight: This isnt your concern, Euphimias KNIGHT.

Suzaku stopped in his tracks as I waved bye to him as I walked infront of the Knight.

.::Lasting into Forever::.

Cornilia: WHAT?!

Euphie: Oh my.

Nigel: Well doesnt our family just keep growing and growing.

Me:*under breath* I dont like this anymore then Cornilia.

Lord: Now Nigel!!  
Nigel: Yes father?  
Lord: Give her rights, this girl DESERVES to be called my child!! I'll make a world announcement soon enough to embrace the next prodege of my child!!  
Cornilia grinned her teeth as Euphimia looks down as I stood there in a royal blue and white dress as my long brown hair was done as well as it was half up and down with my bangs to the side as I glared at the ground.

My mother had and affair with the lord, hense me, my father soon found out I wasnt his and LEFT my mother, the Lord didnt want anything to do with us so my mother killed herself. But now. Now I'm a highly respected General worthy of my title and the Lord embraced me with open arms.

No wonder I never ran out of money. . . . .

Though its about every girls dream to be a princess I hated this. Now I allowed any rank I choose in the military, I can pull strings I couldnt even image I would ever reach. Everything was in my hands. . . .

And I didnt want it. . . .

I didnt want ANY of it.

I just wanted my life back.

Me: Please sir*they all look at me* I dont desire your praise, your money, nothing M'Lord. Just please, dont announce me as your blood child. I want to be able to finsih skool and live a normal life.

Lord: NONSENSE!!*chuckles* I knew there was something special about you my dear! And now that you ARE my child, custedy falls to me and I MUST take care of my children*pauses* wheater they like it or not.

My face fell as I looked down.

Me:*low* Yes M'Lord.

Lord: Now show her the ropes Nigel, Cornilia, Euphima.

Them: Yes father.

He stops his transmition as I glared at the ground now.

Cornilia:*stands* Dont think youll get any special treatment GIRL, your still a solider to me.

She swiftly leaves me as Euphimia looks to me as I looked away.

Me: Can I go HOME now?

Nigel: My dear, your new home is HERE*walks to me/smiles warmly* dont fret, if you want to finish skool I'll hire a tutour for you. Come, let me show you your new room.

Me: No! I want to go back to Martha, my old house!! My old life!!

Nigel: I know I know my dear new sister*smiles warmly to me* but dont fret, youll love your life here better yet*smiles more* just you wait.

I gave him a look that said "Bite Me." as he lets out a soft chuckle and escorted me towards my new "room". It was a weird room; the ceiling super high above normal, the bed super huge-for like 6 people, a dresser to the side with a desk and a fire place OxO

Me: Jesus its like a house in one.

I walked to my dresser as i grabbed a simple light pink with white trim summer dress as I slipped on my flats that went with them as I tied my hair in a high pony and pinned my bangs to the side with a glittery pin.  
Me: Now*huff* to get outta here.

I walked out as I headed towards the back as not to be seen. As I began to slip threw the gaurds I was almost out as I was at the back door. As i opened it and went to leave--

"Isabella?"

I froze as I turned my head to see a :0 Euphimia. I gave her a sour face as I lightly closed the door.

Me:*hiss* Yes. . . .

Euphie: Where are you off too?

Me:*hiss* None of your concern, bye.

I went to leave.

"WAIT!!"

I stopped again with a groan from my throat as I rolled my eyes as I glared at her.

Me: WHAT?

Euphie: You know, I didnt mean anything by*looks down/face falls* by being around Suzaku more. . . . .

ib"SLAM!!"/i/b

Euphimia gasps as I was at her face as I towered her.

Me: *hiss* Yes you did, and once more, I hate you for that. . . . but riight now I dont have TIME to worry about your worthless self, goodBYE Princess Euphimia.

I turned around as I then walked out as Euphimia's face fell as she turns and walks away.

.::Nothings Gonna Harm You, Not While I'm Around::.

i"Uh-huh" "Uh-huh"/i

Martha: Shh Shh my child*kisses my head* it'll be allright. . . . .its not the end of the world. . .

I was whaling in Martha's arms as my face was red as were my eyes as I had dry tears marks on my face.

Me: But I cant be Martha!! Not me!!*hic'hic* Why. . . . .

I dug my face into her aporn as she sighs and strokes my head as the door bell rang, I gasped as I sat up and got up to my feet.

Martha: My child its just the door*gets up* why so frightened.

Me: Its them!*look at her/grabs her arms* You cant let them get me Martha!!

Martha: Isabella darling*strokes head* dont worry I wont, now sit.

She kisses my head as I nodded as I sat down as I looked at my warm cup of tea she had made me earlier as it was past sun down as the sky was a dark purple now.

Me:*run fingers threw hair* What next?

I looked out my huge windown as I got up and walked to it. I was in my slik rob with boxers and my bra as I was in my room.

Me:*whimper* My head. . . . .

I leaned my hot forehead against the cool glass of my window as I looked down at it was sorrow filled eyes as my brown orbs were dull with pain now. . . . .

i"Knock-Knock"/i

Me: Martha?

I looked up as the door creeked open as I gasped.

Suzaku:*voice cracks* Isabella?

I stood there frozen as I turned around.

Me: What are you doing here. . . . .

I heard the door closed as I uttered a sigh from my lips as I heard his foot steps as he cleared his throat.

Suzaku: I heard. . . .

I slowly closed my eyes as I hugged my self a bit as I hung my head.

Me: And. . . .

I said in a low tone as if to be whispered.

I heard no response as I opened my tear glazed eyes as they glimmered with the dim moonlight of the outcoming moon as late day was turning into night.

Suzaku:*low* And what?

I paused as I rose my head and slowly turned to looked at him as his green eyes peirced mine in the low night.

Me: And now*look down* you cant be with me. . . . .

Suzaku then lifts my face with his warm hand as my face was icey cold for some reason.

Suzaku: Is that why youve been acting out latley. . . . .you thought you were going to really lose me. . . . not to Euphimia but. . . .to the fact your a princess?

I looked down as I took back my face as I walked a bit towards my huge bed as my back was to him.

Me:*low* Why not?*close eyes/hug self* Euphimia already has you as her knight so you cant be mine. . . .youll always be with her and not with me. . . . you thought we had no time before*slowly open eyes* think now. . . .

He grabs my arm and pulls me to him as I looked up at him as he towered over me a bit as his face was soft.

Suzaku: Do you really love me Isabella?

I gasped as I got a hurt face.

Me: Yes. . . .Why would you question that. . . .

Suzaku: No not question, just reasuring. . . . .cuz if you do. . . .then dont give up. . . .

Me:*low/voice beings to crack* But. . . .I cant WIN. . . .

Suzaku then gives me a kiss as I paused but then set my cold hands on the sides of his face as he grabs my wrist as he pulls back and asks again breathlessly.

Suzaku: *low* Do you love me?

I became a bit winded as I nodded without answering a full YES as Suzaku grabs my face as I set my hands over his as my heart beat faster as I began to feel unstable.

Suzaku: Good*puase* cuz I love you too. . . .

He then kisses me again as it was a hunger filled kiss, as if he was away for a long time and it was the first time I'ld seen him. It was passionate, agressive but soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled his head tigher to mine as I pressed myself to him tighter as he hugs me closer to him as well as I was lifted a bit. He then grabs my legs as I wrapped them around his waist as he supports me as I towered over him a bit now as I held his face in my hands now as I kissed back the same way he kissed me. He began to walk towards my bed as he turns and falls back as I landed on him.

My thoughts were scattered as my heart raced in my chest as if trying to beat itself out of my rib cage. I hungerly kissed Suzaku back as he didnt let up either as I gripped his button up shirt he had on as I paused.

Me:*pull back/out of breath* Wait. . . . .

Suzaku pauses as he drops his head on my bed as he was on his back and I on him still as laid on him gripping the front of his shirt as our uneven breath echoed in my huge room as my body had gotten heated up as well as his as my cold face and fingers were hot now.

Suzaku: I'm sorry I--

I quickly pulled myself back up at him as I faced him as he looks at me.

Me:*low* Dont ever say that again. . . .

He pauses as he says breathlessly.

Suzaku: Say what?

I paused as I took a deep breath as I looked at him with my hair all messed up as I ran my fingers threw his.

Me: Dont ever say your sorry. . . . .*lean in/low* for giving me everything I ever wanted. . . . .

I gave him a kissed as I gripped his shirt again as I he wrapps his strong arms around me as he sits up as my legs were around his waist still as I sat on his lap.

Suzaku:*Slowly breaks/pauses* Wait. . . .

Me:*groan* Noo. . . .

He smirks as it was dark in my room with the light of the almost full moon shinning threw as I looked up at Suzaku's bright green alive eyes.

Suzaku: I. . . I. .. .

He blushes as I paused as I looked at him as I smiled and set my hand on his face.

Me: *smirk* You what?

Suzaku: I--I--

He looks at me as I had a smile across my face.

Suzaku: Is this what you want? What if--

I gave him a shut up kiss as he gave in as I pulled back and set my forehead against his.

Me: If I didnt want this. . . . . *look at him* I wouldnt be here . . . . .and neither would you. . . .

Suzaku paused as I pulled back as I looekd down at him as he looked up at me. I looked down as I lossened my grip on his shirt as I unbottoned the first button of his collared shirt as I felt my self blush beinging to undress him. His hands go up to mine as my eyes shot up at him as he had a smile as he sets his riight had on my face as he went to lean in then pauses, but then gives me a sweet kiss.

It broke my fear, and replaced it with lust. As he deepened the kiss I began to basically rip his shirt off aggresivly as he had it all unbottoned as I slipped it down off his shoulders to his elbows as he had his arms wrapped around me and I couldnt get it off.

He knew this as he first drops his left arm as I took off that sleeve as he quickly rewraps it around me then lets go of his right one as I took off his shirt and threw it on the ground as I then set my hands on his face as I pulled back from the kiss. Suzaku paused too as he huffs as his eyes dropped to robe as his face blushed. I pulled his face up with my left hand as he looks up at my eyes I dropped my hands from his face and neck as I slipped off my robe to show my black bra against my barley tanned skin. Suzkau's eyes didnt once glance down as they locked with mine. I then brought my hands to his face as I looked down at him as he looked up at me.

Me: Are you ok with this?

Suzaku: Are you?

Me:*low* Yes.

Suzaku: Then*I lean in/low whisper* yes. . . .

I slowly gave him a soft kiss as he quickly kisses me back eggerly as I pressed my self to him. He lets go of my waist as he begins to pull him self towards more to my bed as I followed my lips never leaving his as we were in the middle now horizontaly as I was over him still as I was on knees and palms of my hands as he was on his arms supporting his upper body. I sat on his lap as I began to unbuckle his pants. I felt him tense up as I smirked in the kiss as I pulled back at the same time pulled off his belt.

Me:*Smirk* You still sure?

I tossed his belt aside as I gave him a seductive look as he blushed but then gave me the same look as he sets his right hand on my face as he kisses my lips, then cheeck, neck then pulls back. He then sets his cheeck against mine as his lips were by my left ear as mine by his.

Suzaku: I think your the one not ready.

I smirked as I slipped my hands to his pants as I tugged at them down as he tenses up.

Me: Dont challenge me Suzaku*giggle* youll regret it.

Suzaku: Oh yea?

He then hugs me as he pulls me over him as I let out a high pitched eek as I landed on him I gasped. He un-did my bra -O.O-

Me:*shocked* Suzaku!!

Suzaku:*smirks/to ear* Dont challenge you you said?

He then lifts my face to his as he gives me another kiss. As the kiss led to making out we sat up again.

Cloths came off from both of us as held in passion leaked threw the night as troubles washed away as love was expressed. . . . .

.::Fell In Love W/out You::.

i"cheerrrrp!!"/ii"cheerrrrp-cheerrrrp!!"/i

My eyes opened as it was morning. I let out a light groan as I looekd around as I Suzaku's arm tightens around me waist as my head was on his bare chest as the covers were over us. I took a deep breath as began to remember what happened last night. I closed my eyes gentaly as I snuggled myself closer towards Suzaku when I heard him speak.

Suzaku:*Low* Morning.

I paused as my eyes shot open as I, I brought my sheets over my bare chest as i slwoly sat up and looked at him as I ran my left hand threw my hair.

Me: Morning. . . .

Suzaku smirks as he sits up a bit using his arms as support lifting his upper body as he sets his right hand against my left cheeck.

Suzaku: You ok?

I paused as I kinda was more AWARE of the actions taken last night as I looked down.

Me: Yea.

Suzaku goes into alret mode as he sits up fully as he looks away.

Suzaku: I knew you were lying.

I looked at him with wide eyes as he didnt look at me.

Me: Suzaku--

He looks at me.

Suzaku: I'm sorry. . . .*narrows eyes* I knew we shouldnt have---I was just---then you--

I paused as I knew what he ment now as I roared in laughter.

Me: Suzaku*giggle/look at him* You think I REGRET last night?

He gives me a OxO look as I smiled and looked down.

Me: I'm just. . . . .STUNNED. . . . that. . . *look at him* that we umm. . . did. . . IT. . . .*chuckle* that's all.

Suzakus eyes widen but then go back to normal as his face fell into a soft smile. He then grabs my face.

Suzaku: I dont regret anything we ever did Isabella*leans in/low* I'll never regret it. . . .

He then gives me a sweet kiss as I set my left hand on his face as I deepened it as he smirks between our kiss as he pulls back.

Suzaku: Woow there*smirks* I dont think we have time for round two.

I let out a small laugh as I looked up at the clock as it was time for skool.

Me: *laugh a bit* I guess we dont.

Suzaku then gets up as I looked up at him as he had his boxers on as he headed towards the bath room.

Me: Hey you taking a shower?

He pauses as he turns his head and nods to me.

Me:*smirk* Wanna save water and take one with me?

Suzaku: Dont push it Isabella.

He goes in with a smirk as i huffed.

Me:*hollar* FUN SUCKER!!

I smiled to myself as i got up and got ready. As I had on my skool skirt and socks with shoes I grabbed my bra and put it back on and put my hair in a high pony when a knock came to my door.

"Isabella?"

I paused as I poked my head out from my closet as I gasped.

Me: Shirley?

Shirley was in her skool outfit as she gasps as she saw Suzaku's cloths all around my room floor with my robe and. . . . umm. . . my bed messed up. Right when I was going to tell her to wait for me down stairs Suzaku comes out with a towel around his waist and over his head.

Shirley: SUZAKU?!

Suzaku:*Blushes* Shirley?!  
Me: *run infront of him* Umm I can explain??

Shirley turns around and covers her eyes.

Shirley: I'll wait for you down stairs?

Me: Yea.

She then quickly leaves as the door was slammed shut, I blew my bangs as I turned around to a O.O Suzaku.

Me: Get dressed babe.

I gave him a quick peck as he comes out of his little trance and goes back to getting ready.

Me: Shirley?

We were fully dressed as Suzaku was behind me in his skool uniform as Shirley was in my living room as we entered.

Me:*grin* Sorry you saw Suzaku like that.

Shirley: No No its fine, I shouldve knocked first too.

Me: Nahh*smack Suzaku on ass* he needs to show his hot ass anyways.

They gasped as they both said my name.

Suzaku:*Embarresed* ISABELLA.

Shirley: Isabella?!

I looked at them as I giggled.

Me: Come on you two, before were late.

I grabbed my book bag as Shirley gets up as we grabbed one of my limos and headed towards skool.

.::Sun lights too bright::.

iRRIIIIINNNGG!!/i

Me: Another day another day!!

I let out a loud groan as I did a high stretch as I walked out of my class with Kallen as it was lunch time.

Kallen: Its barley lunch Isabella, skools still on.

Me: Ah fun sucker.

She laughs as I did too as we were by her locker first.

Kallen:*Puts her shiit ayway* So how ya been?*closes locker* I heard that umm. . . .*looks at me/low* your royalty.

I gasped as I pushed her against the locker as I hissed at her.

Me: Where'd you hear that.

Kallen: ISABELLA!!*struggle* Let go!

Me: WHO!?!

Kallen: Zero!

I paused as I dropped her on her feet as she huffs and rubs her uniform straight.

Me:*narrow eyes* Howld he know?

Kallen: Its Zero Isabella, he knows ALL.

Me: You speak of him like he's a god.

Kallen: Later on he will be PRAISED as a god. . . . .when will you realize what he's done is the work of a god?

Me: When no more innocent blood is shed on the world he tries to create alone.

Kallen: Blood must always be shed for change*narrows eyes* you of all people should know this.

Me: And? Just make sure you dont LEAK this royalty stuff out got it.

Kallen extends her hand out with a smile on her face.

Kallen: Acourse.

I smiled back as I shook her hand.

Kallen: Well I gotta go k*smile* ttyl.

Me: Yea later.

She left as I walked towards my locker on the second floor. As i got there I had a calm face on, i gto to my locker as I opened it I began to put away my things. As I was done I went to close my locker with someone did it for me. I looked up to see Suzaku.

Me: Hey babe sup?

I went to kiss him as he pulls back as I paused as I pulled back.

Me:*worried smike* Whats wrong?

Suzaku had a dull face as he narrows his eyes a bit.

Suzaku: Is there something you want to TELL me Isabella?  
I paused as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Me:*Cross arms* I dont know what your talking about Suzaku. . . . .

Suzaku huffs as he slipps his hands in his pockets and looks to this right as he narrows his eyes hard.

Suzaku: I talked to Lelouch today. . . .

My eyes went wide as I knew what he spoke of now. But I played along as I looked down as my expression on my face didnt change.

Me: And?

Suzaku: Is that all you have to say?

I looked up at him as he had a hurt face as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: Yes.

Suzaku: LIAR!!  
He then slamms his fist right by my face into the locker by mine as I didnt flintch just glared at him as he glared down at me.

Me: Me?

Suzaku: Dont play dumb with me Isabella!! He told me what you two did behind my back!!

I just gave him a look as I still had my arms crossed.

Me: I dont know WHAT he told you but, he did it to ME and I told him to fck off.

Suzaku:*low/hurt* Then you admit it. .. . .

Me: I dont admit it nor deny it, but what I do know is it was a fluke that bitch pulled on ME not the other way around so just drop it k?

Suzaku: No! No "K" Isabella*looks at me/hurt vocie* you KISSED my best friend and didnt tell me. . . .

Me: But I didnt DO IT TO HIM!! Dont you get it?!

Suzaku: IT DOENST MATTER!!  
I gasped as I never head Suzakus voice so straned as his eyes beagn to turn red from the tears foarming as I looked at him.

Suzaku: *hurt voice/mad* The fact is you did it without telling me, which either ment you were scared I'ld react like this. . . . .or. . . .

I paused as I looked at him as he gives me eyes contact with a straight mad face.

Suzaku: Or you liked it and didnt want me to know you did.

i"SLAP!!"/i

Me:*scream* SHUT UP!!

Everyone in the halls paused as Suzaku looks back at me as I was in tears as was he when I hiced.

Me: How can you say I LIKED what he did to me*scream* YOU FCKIN HYPOCRIT!!

Suzaku: ME the hypocrit?! You and him have been around eachother more and more!!

Me: OH! So when I try to coop with you ALWAYS being with fckin Euphimia by TALKING to him its suddenly MY fault that you leave me ALONE huh?!!

Suzaku let my words sink in as he tightens his hands into fists as he narrowed his evergreen eyes at me feircly.

Suzaku: Is that why you let things go our of hand last night. . . . .

I froze.

Suzaku: It was, wasnt it. . . .you felt bad and let things go as they did. . . .

I was in shock. My face fell as my heart hurt in my chest.

Me: You think. . . . .cuz. . . *voice trialing off* I knew it. . . . .

He paused. Suzaku never seen me so hurt; soon his face fell as he realized the hurtful words he said to me. As he was about ot regain his state of mind and say something I was already gone.

Me: Bye. . . . . .

I turned around as I began to slowly walk away.

Suzaku: Isabella wait--

He goes to my side as he walks by me as I still walked looking ahead as my face was one as if I was super depressed.

Suzaku: isabella look at me--!!

I still walked. He then gets in front of me as I bumped into him as I stumble a bit back as I looked up at him. As he waited for me to respond I looked back down and went to walk around him.

Suzaku: Isabella--

He grabs my arm as I gasped as he pulls me to him as I was face to face with him.

Suzaku: Say something. . . .

I stayed silent at my face was the same as I looked away from him. I was fed up. W/e I said or did didnt matter anymore. . . .he thought everything we had was a lie. . . .I was fed up.

Suzaku: Look at me!

I paused as I slowly turned my head as I looked at him with my tear glazed brown orbs as I gave him a "What?" face as he pauses as he slowly leans in as he gives me a kiss. I stood there and took it as I did nothing in return. He slowly breaks as he looks at me with yet again his hurt face as I had the same as my eyes narrowed a bit more. His grip loosened as I slowly slipped my hand from his gripped as I took a step back as he did nothing. I then took more as I slolwy turned around and walked away from Suzaku.

.::I Feel Like A Hero, And You My Heroine::.

"iRRRIIIINNNGGG!!/i"

Teach: Now remember class, read chapters 14-17!! Bye!  
I slowly got up as I grabbed my book bag as I slipped my book from class in it as I headed out. As I swiftly left the class room someone grabs my hand as I was pulled to the side out of the doorway. I looked up to see Lelouch. anger replaced my depression as I took back my hand as in a mila second I socked Lelouch in the left cheeck.

Me: Dont touch me!!

Lelouch shuttered a huff as he holds his left cheeck as it got red and puffy as it was going to be a bruise as I glared at him as he regains his composure as he looks at me. I slammed him down on the tile floor as he tumbles to his right side as he looks up to me as I walked to him as I grabbed him by his shirt as I slowly brought him up as he was on his knees as his arms dangeled by him as he was out of breath as I galred at him.

Me:*hiss* What did you tell him.

Lelouch: He was talking about you and how wonderful you were and I agreed and he said if only I really knew and I told him I did and it. . . . . and it just slipepd ok. . . .I told him it was my doing but he didnt care. . . . *huffs/hangs head* I'm sorry. . . . .

His words were empty to me. I didnt care if him nor Suzaku were sorry now, no. I really didnt care anymore.

I dropped him on his side as he was on his knees fully as he looked up at me.

Me: Your damage is done Lelouch*narrow eyes* just dont expect my acceptance for a long LONG time. . . . .

I then turned around to leave as Lelouch hollard my name; I ignored him. I merly took my bag and walked home.

"Isabella?"

I opened my heavy eye lids as I was face with Marth as she had her hands on her hips. I laid on my back on the long couch as my right arm was over my eyes as I groaned and turned to my belly as I hid my face in my arms.

Martha: I just dont get you sometimes Isabella*walks to counters/dusts* oneday you happy as can be, then sad, then mad, then happy again uhh*shakes head* I just cant pin point your modes liek I used to*looks at me* maybe its cuz your iroyalty/i now.

She gives a small snicker as I groaned and covered my face more as I cringed into a ball. I then let out a soft sigh from my nose as I let my self uncurl as I sat up and then got up.

Me: I'll be in town Martha. Excuse me.

I then headed up towards my room as Martha comes by the long stairs as she watched me slowly walked up my stairs as if a ghost of the mansion I called home. Then with a light sigh she said a low," Yes Isabella. . . ."


	17. Chapter 17

i"Miss?"/i

I glanced up from my glass of tea as the cup was dripping from condesation as my waitress stood there.

Me: Yes?

Waitress: Miss youve been merly starring at your cup of melting tea, would you like something to eat?

I pasued as I looked back at my cup as I let out a small sigh as I shook my head.

Me: No.

I then got up as I left money for my tea as I left.

I began to ponder on my falling life as I walked around town in a skirt with flats and a T as my hair was in a high pony.

Me:*sigh* Guess I should just accept my fate and go home. . . . .

I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the concret ground as I then looked up at the baby blue sky as I sighed.

Me: I think that's what I'll do. . . .

I then made a right as I whistled for a taxi as I headed towards the huge castle that belonged to the royals.

Me: Thank you.

I paid the taxi man as I went up to the huge gates as two body gaurds stood there with the whole get up.

Guy: Yes?

Me:*Take deep breath* Second Princess of the Royal Family, Princess Isabella--*pause* Birtannia. . . . .

They rose a brow as they didnt flitch though.

Guy2: Identification.

I looked up at him.

Me: SIR, royalty dont CARRY ID's.

Guy: Then we cant allow you in miss, leave. Now.

I huffed as now I was OUTRAGED for entry, I was a frakiin PRINCESS for crying out loud!!

Me: Listen HERE sir you BEST let me threw unless you want your whole generation's name in the MUD!!  
Guy: What was that?!

He then brought up his gun as I gasped, I was about to scream out the top of my lungs when a arm was draped over my shoulders as the waves of a royal cape was flashed before my eyes as I blinked and looked up to see Cornilia as she stood infront of me, as if to protect me. . . .

Me:*low* Cornilia?

Cornilia: Down soliders.

Guys: Yes M'Lady!

They get into a gaurd position as Cornilia looks down at me as my face was one of a sad surprised.

Cornilia: They didnt hurt you did they my sister?

I gasped my eyes grew with her words, sister. . . . I was never someones "iSister/i" I never felt love of a older sibling. . . .So with Cornilias words I felt shocked.

Cornilia: Did they?

She repeated her self again as I lightly shake my head side to side as I didnt leave her eyes locked on to mine. She smiles at me as she then turns as she held my shoulders in her arm as she faced them with me as I was still in shock.

Cornilia: There isnt a PROBLEM with my sister here, is there?

Guy: N-N-No miss, we just---we werent IMFOARMED of a new Princess tiss all. . . .

Cornilia: Well now you are*begins to walk away/ I followed* and if I hear of you HARRASING my sister again*glances over her shoulder* I'll ruin your lives.

They gasped as in a swift movment she turns her head back to looking foward as I looked up at her as we walked. I couldnt speak. . . . wat would i tell her? Thanks for savin my ass PEACE! So I just stared at her aww.

Cornilia: So*glances at me* youve decided to "Embrace" your heritage?

I snapped back as I looked down.

Me: Yes.

Cornilia: Well I wont say our family is such a knit tight one but*slowly stops/looks at me/smiles* be sure to know, if your my sister in anyway I'll protect you and help you with all my might, Isabella.

I gasped lightly as I looked up at her, I then felt a huge pain in my chest as my face fell lightly as I hung my head. I felt torn in my heart, my chest felt sore. I rose my right hand to my shirt as I clentched my shirt as I hadnt noticed but warm tears began to stream down my face as I looked up at Cornilia.

Me: Do you mean it?

She paused as she saw the questioned expression I had on my face as she gave me a warm smile.

Cornilia: Yes. Acrouse.

I looked down again as I began to hic, IDK if it was the moment or maybe me being so emotional lately but I beagn to cry lightly. My cried were heard threwout the halls.

Cornilia: Dont cry Isabella. . .

She whipped my face as I looked up at her with my crying face.

Me: I dont DESERVE your love Cornilia*look down* I dont deserve ANYONES love anymore. .. .

I hugged myself as I hung my head. Just then Cornilia wrapped her arms around me I gasped.

Cornilia: No one derserves to not be loved child, now*pulls back* youpull yourself together*smirks* like I said before, you dont get any special treatment you hear.

I paused as I just smiled as I whipped my eyes as I nodded.

Me: K.

Cornilia then pats my head as she walks past me.

Cornilia: That-a-grl.

She then walks away as I smiled to myself as my arms dropped to their sides as I turned my head as I looekd down the hall.

Me: Here I go. . .

I walked down the halls as I got to the communications room as I opened a channel.

Me:*Command* My father.

The computer began to beep and flash lights as I took a step back. Then the screen went black.

Me:*suck teeth* Oh well--

I went to turn around and leave when--

i"YES, my dear Isabella. . . ."/i

I turned around as my father, the KING of Britannia stood there with a smirk on his face as i turned around and gulped as I looked down then at him.

Me: Father, we need to talk. . . .

.::Even Though Your GONE--!! I St-i-ll Long For You::.

i"Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock"/i

I couldnt sleep. . . . .I couldnt think. . . . .I dropped my old life and started a new one.

I was now accepting being Isabella Suki-Lee Britannia. . . . .

I was able to live at my same old house, my father didnt mind--

My father. . . .sounded so weird coming from my lips when I spoke earlier. A ball was also arranged ont eh day I would be announced as a offical princess right before my Jonior year ended. . . .which was 5-6 months away. I felt sad. Though I was royalty and wealthy and in good health; I just felt sad.

Me:*low* Suzaku. . . .

I clentched my bed sheets as I curled my self up in my bed as now I was in Pj long pants that were pink as I had on a white cami and rainbow stockings as my hair was down.

Me: Stupid fool--

I turned to my back as I looked up at my high ceiling, well not as high as the one in the royal room but about half as high. As I looked up at it I began to ponder on my life.

Now it was going to be DULE and BORING. . . .

"iRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNNNNNNGGGG!!/i"

I sat up as I looked over and it was already time to go to skool. I let a groan escape my mouth as I slammed my hand on the buzzer as I sighed.

Me: Didnt even get any sleep. . . .

I then go up as I began to put on my skool uniform. As I began to brush my hair down when a knock came to my door.

Me:*hollar* Its open!!  
I was putting my hair in a high pony as I brushed my bangs to the side as I heard the door open with a loud creek as I glanced over my shoulder as I gasped.

Lelouch: Can we talk?

I glared at Lelouch as I turned my head back around as I grabbed my cell and things as I then walked to my backpack as I slipped it on as it was a bright pink jansport.

Me:*fast walk past him* Leave me alone.

I swiftly left as he goes after me as I was going down my hall.

Lelouch: Can we just TALK Isabella PLEASE--

I got to my long stairs as I began to race down them as Lelouch was right behind me.

Lelouch: Isabella wait--!  
He then grabs my hand as I was on my tile floor and him on the first step as on the stair case. I went to take back my hand when a someone entered the room.

Martha: Isabella someones here--

She stops her self as I looked at her about to say to tell the other person to wait and yell at Lelouch but as i turned to face her, I faced him; Suzaku.

Martha:*Says slowly* To see you. . . . .

Suzaku then steps up more towards me and Lelouch as I quickly took back my hand and glared at him.

Me: Leave my home*walk to right to face both of them* both of you. . . . .

Lelouch/Suzaku: Isabella--

They paused as they looked at eachother.

Suzaku:*narrows eyes to Lelouch* Why are you here.

Lelouch: I could say the same to you, but that isnt the matter*turns to me* the matter is Isabella we need to TALK.

Suzaku: About?

Lelouch: This doesnt CONCERN you--

Suzaku: The hell it does--

They began to argue as I got mad.

Me:*Scream* STOP IT!!

They paused as they looekd at me as my eyes began to get watery as i clentched my hands into fist.

Me: Will the both of you just SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME HOUSE!!  
Suzaku: Isabella please cant we talk--

Me: NO!*He stops* Just LEAVE*pause* its bad enough I have to see BOTH of you faces in the halls later on today, must you ruin my morning as well?!

They go back in shock of my words.

Me:*narrow eyes* Martha, excort then OUT.

Martha hung her head a bit.

Martha: Yes Mi'Lady.

She then walks towards a small communications box as she presses a blue button.

Suzaku: Isabella PLEASE you have to listen to me!!  
Lelouch: Isabella stop acting like a child and listen!

They said their words at the same time as they looked at eacother wondering why other had to speak to me as I shook my head.

Me: LEAVE!! NOW!!  
They looked at me when the click of heels from shoes were heard as we all turned to see 2 huge body gaurds. I paused as I turned my head from them, they were my secret gaurd from long ago. I never needed protection till now so I got back my bodygaurds a while back.

BG: You called Misses?

Me:*point to door with left hand* Escort them out. Now.

They both nod as they began to push Suzaku and Lelouch away.

Both: Isabella--!!  
They were gone.

I looked up as I bit my lower lip and then closed my eyes.

Martha: Dear you shouldve--

I rose my hand to tell her to shut her trap as she did and looked at me with sorry face as I glanced at her over my shoulder.

Me: You have NO SAY in this matter Martha.

She stayed the same as she closed her eyes and huge her head more.

Martha: Yes Mi'Lady.

I turned back my head as I then walked past her; I walked out the door as I went down my stairs I stopped. My vision split as my head bgean to throb.

Me: What the--

Just as I was about ot finish my sentence I threw up. It all came up quickly as I began to cough. I spit out the left over chunks I had remaining in my mouth has I cleared my throat.

Me: This isnt good.

.:: Tell Me The Truth--!!::.

Teach: So if you carry the "x"--

It was math now as I wasnt feeling any better then I was from the morning and I showed it. I had my head rested on my arms as I was looking out the window. I felt eyes on me as I rememebered Suzaku and Shirley were in my math class so I knew for sure theirs were the ones. I then rose my head and hand.

Me: Mr. Martin?

Teach: Hold on please--so when you bring it down--

I paused as I felt the same feeling from the morning as I gasped and shook my hand.

Me: !!  
Teach: Isabella can you PLEASE wait--!!

Right as he went to turn to scron me I got up and covered my mouth as I raced out the room. Suzaku and Shirley got up as well as the class gasped.

Teach: Isabella--!! Wait!!

Just then Suzaku ran after me, Shirley gasped as she did too.

Teach: HEY!! YOU TWO CANT GO!!

Me: *cough/cough* Uhh. . . .

I was in one of the stalls from the girls bathroom as I whipped my mouth with my hand as I got up and out the stall. As I went to wash out my mouth I looked up and locked eyes with a worried Shirley. I looked away as i swiftly went to the foset by her and washed my mouth and face.

Shirley: Isabella?

Me:*look at her from mirror* What?

Shirley: Wanna go to the nurse?

I froze as i looked back at the sink.

Me: No.

I splashed my face again as I grabbed a towel and dried it.

Shirley: But Isabella--

She hollared as I walked out the bathroom with her right behind me a bit. I went to leave her when my hand was grabbed as I turned to be faced with a worried Suzaku.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .

I gave him a hurt face as I turned my head.

Shirley: Umm*walks back* I'll see you in class. . . .

She dragged her sentence as she soon left me and Suzaku alone. I took back my hand as soon as we were alone as I still looked away from him.

Me: Just leave me alone Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku: Please wait--

I looked up at him as he didnt look at me this time.

Me: Why?*shake head lightly* So you can tell me some MORE BS to ruin my life?!  
Suzaku: No its nothing like that Isabella--

Me: Then what is it?*long pause* gonna tell me you gonna marry Euphimia or maybe you wanna tell me I'm a mistake of LIFE and shouldnt have even BREATHING?!  
Suzaku: Why would I say that?!  
I stopped.

Suzaku: Look, I'm sorry for my words Isabella but PLEASE. . . . .stop acting like this, I cant stand you hating me so much.

I began to get teary eyed as I sighed and looked to the side.

Me: Just leave me alone. . . . .please. . . ..

I then turned around as Suzaku didnt stop me, he didnt yell for me, he was doing as i wished. And it hurt. In reality everyone wants people to care, to push, to just be there even when pushed away. But Suzaku caved and did everything like the dog they trained him to be, I didnt like that one bit. So I left him there, with his head hung low as his hands clentched as I hugged myself as I walked back to class.

"Hey girl!!"

I looked up as a ball rolled to my feet. I merly looked at it as I had my head on my knees as I hugged my legs to my chest as I had on a a hoddie as it was after skool as I was on some bleachers from the soccer feild as I had my hood on as my eyes were dull.

"Girl!!"  
I snapped back as I tilted my head up as I met crystal blue eyes with a curious face.

Guy: Miss you ok?

I gasped as his face was so close to mine, I then did the childish. I covered my face with my hands. I heard a soft chuckle from the guy as I then heard him say something and kick the ball. I pasued as I thought he left but as i looked threw my fingers he sat infront of me on the bench infront of me. He had a lgiht tan to his skin with semi deep dimples as his hair was like Roxas's from kingdom hearts as it was dark brown as it was nice against his crystal blue eyes as he had on a soccer jersey and shorts with the whole soccer gear up as he smiled up at me with his eyes closed.

Guy: Hi. I'm Junior.

I didnt say anything but let my hands slip from my face as he flashes a smile.

Junior: Dont worry miss, I wont bite.

I paused as I went to giggle but I covered my mouth with my right hand as a smile crept my face.

Junior: There we go, I knew I could make you smile.

I slipped my hand from my face as my small smile as Junior smiled back.

Junior: So, whats your name?

I hesitated as I looked to the side then back at him.

Junior: Lemme guess. . . . umm. . . .Maria?

I wrinkeled my face as I shook it a no. He laughs as his deep dimples showed as he looks to the side as he flashes a grin to me again.

Junior: Umm. . . .can I get a hint?

I laughed as I looked at him as I extended my hand.

Me: I'm Isabella--

I cut myself off from my last name as Junior shook my hand as he pauses.

Junior: Isabella. . . *drops hand* shouldve known it was something beautiful. . . .

I took back my hand as I kinda blushed.

Junior: So you go here?

Me: Yea. . . and you?

Junior: Well kinda, I'm a solider for the Britaniann front getting my knightmare lisence and soon be asigned to a unit.

My eyes windened.

Me: Your a solider. . .

He nods as his smile soon fades as he saw my face.

Junior: Im sorry, is it something I said?

I snapped back as I gave him a soft face.

Me: No, just memories. . . . sorry*get up* I should be getting home--

Junior: I'll walk you!  
I paused as I gave him a look as he looks to the side.

Junior: I mean, if you dont mind the company. . . . .

I looked at him as I had a :O face, I never thought that anyone besides Suzaku could act this way to me, act like they acutally LIKED my presence. So in an attempt to escaped my pain and sorrow I did the weird.

Me: I'ld like that .. . .

Junior looekd up at me with a surprised face as I gave him a warm smile as I extended my hand.

Me: This way.

He flashes me a grin as he grabs my hand as we left.

.::When Was The Last Time You Talked To Me??::.

Me: Ahahahaha!!

Junior: I swear and then my teach FAINTED!!  
I roared in laughter once again as its been a couple of weeks and a few days since my weird encounter with my new friend Junior, I called him June for short. Surpriseingly he was in two of my classes :D He was such a sweet heart; he'ld walk me to class and home and meet me at lunches. It was nice to feel needed again. Though a week it seemed like a whole MONTH without Suzaku. . . . .Suzkau. . . .everytime his name was said or mentioned to me or outloud I couldnt help but cring but now Junior was at my side and would always say it was ok and calm me down. He was just teh shoulder I needed to lean on at my time. . . .till. . . .

Me:*Laugh/chocking* Ah---

I began to cough as Junior went to alert.

Junior: You ok Izzy?!

Izzy ^w^3 he called me that for short as well. My own nickname though it WAS my name :D

Me: Yea*cough* excuse me.

I got up as I quickly dashed towards the bathroom, I've been doing that lately. . . .I still didnt knw why. . . .

Me: Uhh my head.

I came out the bathroom as I sighed as I ran my fringers threw my straightened hair, yea I began to flat iron it now :D I didnt knw why ^__________^3 juss did.

Me: Man gotta get that checked now huh*look down/pinch stomach* and I think I'm getting fatter. . .

I lgihtly patted my belly as I blew my bangs.

Me: Gotta stop eating those late night snacks. . . .

Just as I went to met Junior back at the table I entered the lunch room when I heard a tray clashing with the tile floor of our caf as I looekd over it was Junior being held up by his shirt by, Suzaku?! I gasped as I ran over there.

Suzaku: TELL ME.

Junior:*Smirks* As if. . . .

Suzaku glares at him when I stepped in.

Me: *screech* SUZAKU!! Let him go!!

I got between them as I pushed Suzaku off as he let go anyways as soon as I got in the picture as I pushed Junior behind me protectivly as I glared at him as he didnt meet my eyes but only Juniors.

Me: EXPLAIN YOUR SELF!!

Suzaku then turned around as he walked away.

Me: Suzaku--Suzaku wait--!!

I went to go after him when my arm was grabbed I gasped as I met Juniors hard glare.

Junior: Your running back to him?

I paused by his words as I took back my arm.

Junior: I thought he HURT YOU, you HATE him. . . .what happened?

Me: Something isnt right, Suzaku isnt the type of person to come pick a fight unless there was a good reason . .. .I'll be riight back June dont--

Junior: NO.

I stopped in my steps as I slowly turned my head to him.

Me: What was that?

Junior: I said NO--

i"PUNCH!!"/i

Me:*hiss* I'm not your dog. . . .

I then left as Junior gets up with a pissed face as he rubs his sore cheeck. I went out the lunch room as I opened the doors.

Me: SUZAKU?!  
I ran to the stairs as I looked to the side as I saw someone walk down.

Me: Suzaku wait--!!  
I went to go down the stairs when I paused, I held my stomach as I went wide eyed. I couldnt hold it anymore, I had to throw up. As I hureled to the side I began to lose balance as I went to fall down the stairs when someone caught me. . . .I went to look at their face but I began to loose my strenght as I K.O'ed.

i"WHAT?!"/i

My eyes shot open as I sat up and gasped, but then hureled again. Luckly there was a bucket by me :) WAIT D: why was there one by me?! I whipped my mouth as looked around; I was in a white tank and shorts as my hair was in a pony now as I was in a room that was like a hospital one but diff.

Me: Fck the what?

I slid to the side of the bed as I went to get off when the door opened with the nurse from the military.

Me: Nurse?

Nurse: Isabella---your--your awake?

I nodded as I sat back down.

Me: So whats up?

She closes the door as she looks side to side as she walks up to me as I was looking to the side.

Nurse: Umm*sits down* how have you BEEN Isabella?

Me: Hmm?

Nurse: I mean, PYSHICALLY, youve been--??

I looked at her with a small glare as she was LEADING to something. . . . what?

Me: What do you KNOW. . . .

Nurse:*looks to the side* Isabella. . . .*looks at me* your pregnate.

I gasped as my eyes went wide.

Nurse: Yes. . . .about two weeks or so to be exact. . . . Isabella, sexually active, REALLY? Your a SOLIDER, now your going to be out of work for GOOD, what with the Britannian Empire THINK of their new princess pregnate--

She was about to finish her sentenece as I coudlnt breath, the only one was. . . . .Suzaku. . . .so. . .everything. . . our fight. . . .our hate, it was gone from me, I wanted to scream- I wanted to cry- I wanted to tell Suzaku.

Me:*get down* I have to go.

I ran out as the Nurse got up.

Nurse: ISABELLA WAIT--!!

I began to run down the hall as I made a sharp turn to Suzakus' quarters.

Me: SUZAKU--!!  
I paused as it was empty.

Me: What?

"Miss?"

I looked behind me as it was a solider.

Me: Where is Kururugi's station?

Solider: Oh he went on a mission for Cornilia miss--

Right as she said that I was gone.

Solider: Miss. . . .

ib"SLAM!"/b/i

Me: Warm her up!!

My old crew looked at me as they all gasped.

Guy: General Isabella?! But we heard you were--

Me: On vaca, yea, but now isnt the time for answers I need Kuro up and running ASAP!!  
Crew: Yes Miss. Isabella!!  
I smiled as I went and got in the pod as everything went up as a screen came up as it was the capton of my crew.

Guy: Miss, where too.

Me: Solider Kururugi's quardenates, now.

He nods as it closes as the map was sent to my Kuro-X as the engines began to roar.

Me: Kuro-X LAUNCHING!!  
I pressed the button as I zoomed out towards a plane waiting as I hopped up and grabbed onto it as it took me to my destination. Just as I left the Nurse came into my station as high winds blew against her

Nurse: ISABELLA!!  
As the winds died with me gone she groans.

Guy: Is there something wrong Nurse?

Nurse: YES!! Isabella is in NO CONDITION to be FLYING!! Where is she headed to?!  
Guy: With Vice Roy Conrilia miss--

Nurse: NO!! She cant!!

She then leaves as my crew looked at eachother and shrugged it off.


	18. Chapter 18

Me:Come on Come on--

I looked up ahead as there was Lloys huge ship!  
Me: YES!!  
I began to fly closer as I sent a message.

Saceil: Incoming message from*pasues/surprised* Isabella??

Lloyd: What does that child want NOW--

" Wheres Suzaku?"

They looked at the screen as I gave them a smile.

Lloyd: Little GIRL, he's on a VERY important mission so will you please get OFF my monitor and let us do our--

Me: Open the hatchet!! See you in a few!!  
I closed the window as they went O.O when Saceil opens the hatchet as I landed in. As I did I got off and went to the front area as Lloy was looking out the huge window he had on his ship as Saceil was typing away as I walked up to her.

Me: Can you get me into a private channel please Miss Saceil.

She looked at me as I had a huge smile on my face as if nothing in the world could ruin it. She rose a brow as she looks back at the screen and types a code as she gets up and hands me the head set.

Saceil: Make it short, he's busy Isabella.

I nodded as I slipped on the head set when I heard this voice--

Euphie: Suzaku the truth is, you and I--that is. . . you see. . .

As I sat there, listening, I began to wonder why as she on a private line at a time like this?

Suzaku: Princess please now isnt--

Euphie: I hear by command you to love me!!  
Suzaku: Right--!!*pause* Wait--

I gasped as I covered my mouth.

Lloyd: What?! What is it?!

I just sat there as I shook my head side to side as I was in shock, I KNEW IT!! I knew she loved him!! I KNEW IT!!

But.. . .

What was Suzaku going to say. . . .

Euphie: In return I will love you, FOREVER.

Suzaku: Princess?

Euphie: I love your stubborness, your strenght, even the way you have trouble with cats. I love eveything about you! So please dont hate yourself--!!

Suzaku: *smirks* I see I made you worry more about me. . . . .You really are--

Me:*low* No.

Suzaku: The way your impulsive. . . . .the day we first met, when you picked my skool, when I became your knight everything. . . .

Euphie: Yes, but thats when I realized I--

I got up as I grabbed the head set as I threw it aside as I ran out.

Saceil: Whats wrong?!

Lloyd: Dont mind her Saceil--get back to Suzaku!!  
Saceil: Right.

She then turns her head to where I ran off as she sighs and grabs back on the head peice, only to hear their words and gasp as she looks back at the door.

Saceil: Oh no.

Me: Fcking bitch!!  
I turned on my power on full way as the engine roared as I gripped my controls tightly.

Me:*tears* I knew it!! I knew it!!

The hatchet began to open as I hiced and hiced when a message came to me.

Me: WHAT?!

Saceil: Isabella please! You cant go out there--!! Stop your enginge!!  
Me: No! *shake head* I have to go*grip tighter* I might as well act reckless cuz he doesnt CARE!!

I then zoomed down the line as I launched.

Saceil: No wait!! Think of the baby!!

I snapped out as I was already out the hatchet, I looked down at her as she had the same face as mine.

Me:*Low* The baby?

Saceil: We just got a call from the Nurse as soon as you left--!! Come back!!

I looked down as I was already going pretty fast as I gave miss Saceil a smirk.

Me: Dont worry*gentaly set right hand over stomach* I wont die. . . .

Saceil: isabella no! Think of Suzaku!!  
I glared at her as I re-gripped my controls.

Me: The more for me to go!!  
I then flipepd Kuro-X as it looked like it was driving now straight towards the fighting grounds as Saceil gasps.

Saceil: No!! ISAEBLLA!!  
I cut her off as I smirked.

Me: The more for me to go. . . . .*narrow eyes* to make sure he DOESNT die. . . . .

Kuro-X then sets its arms out as I took out my swords.

Me: Hey Big Boy!!  
Suzaku: Huh, Isabella--??

Just as he said my name Kuro-X landed by him as he was surrounded by knightmares as he gasps. Just as I was about to take them out he sends me a channle.

Suzaku: Isabella! Get out of here!! This is my fight--!!

I looked at him as I smirked.

Me: But I cant like my step-sisters LOVER die, now can I. . . . .

He gasps as his eyes went wide.

Suzaku: ISABELLA YOU--

I ended it as I smirked as I got into fighting stance.

Me: Come an get em.

Just then three knightmares launched at me as I threw my sword to one as it goes down, I then hopped up and slashes the head off one of the knightmares as the second one I grabbed my sword that was on the first one as I slashed him with both. I then hopped off behind the whole circl as the three exploded taking one with them.

Me:*smirk* Come on big boys*twirl swords* this isnt FUN.

Knightmare: Get her!! Forget this one, he cant move anyways!!  
Suzaku: NO ISABELLA!!  
I didnt listen to him as I smirked and slipped my swords away as I grabbed my guns.

Me: Finally.

Two launched at me swirving a bit as the other 4 shot at me. I hopped back as I grabbed a granade and threw it to the four as the two outside ones got out the way but the two inner blew up. I then shot as the two coming at me as I nabbed one but the other came straight at me. As it did I hopped up over it as I grabbed a sword and stabbed it straight down as I landed I flipped the whoel knightmare over me as it slamms itself into one of the last remaing knightmares as there was one.

Me:*Smirk* Bu-bye solider.

I then brought up my gun as I shot at it as the pod launches and the knightmare falls as I stopped. I then went to the knightmare with my sword in it as I grabbed it and slipped it back into my side as I grabbed the amo and relaoded my guns as I slipped then back. I then turned as I headed out towards the main front. As I raced to it a channel came on, I sighed as I let it threw.

Suzaku: Isabella please--!!

Me: I'm BUSY.

I then got to the front as I saw the new bunch of knightmares as I threw bout 5 granades as they were caught by surprise so most blow up :O as I got up on these carries they had to see if anyone survived Suzaku pleaded again.

Suzaku: Please what are you doing here?! And how much did you hear?!

I glanced at him as I looked back at the screen with the batle ground as three survived.

Me: Not NOW!

I shot them down as everyone was out as I jumped down and raced to the other side of the front as Suzaku pleaded again.

Suzaku: Isabella please, I--I didnt EXACTUALLY say anything to provok you please, I wasnt thinking, all I knew was you hated me at the time soo--

He kept pouring out his heart as I didnt hear much of it, provok, please, hated, so . . . . I then got to the next bunch as I pretty much did the same but these were wiser as I only got one :( and the others began to shot at me.

Me: Shit.

Suzaku: So please, cant we talk?

I looked at him.

Me: Oh sorry, Im trying to make sure I LIVE for someone so if you dont mind, can you leave me alone.

I then closed the channel as I rolled my eyes as I got out the way as I ran down the crates as they still shot.

Me: Stupid soliders.

I then hop down as I ran out as I threw my swords as it hits two as I then grabbed my guns as i began to shoot at them. They scattered as I ran back into the shadows of the crats as I huffed.

Me: Come on. . .. come on. . . .

"FREEZE!!"

I paused as I turned my Kuro's head as there was a huge as gun that as I gasped.

Knightmare: Stands down.

I sighed as I slipped my guns away when he cocks the gun.

Knightmare: Drop your weapons.

I sighed as I did so as Kuro-X came out as the other Knightmares came out.

Knightmare: Get out your pod.

I rolled my eyes as I slipped two hand guns on my ankle and up my sleeve as I got out my pod. They gasped.

Knightmare: Well little girl, wont you regret playing with the "Big Boys" now. . . .

He then went to shot as I clentched my eyes and hugged my stomach as i looked away when nothing happened O.O I glanced back as I gasped.

Me:*low* Zero. . . .

Zero: Are you alright, Isabella. . . .

I turned fully to his knightmare as my arms stayed the same.

Zero: Are you wounded?

I paused as I looked down as I dropped my arms as I looked away.

Me: No.

Zero: Isabella, will you help me defeat this front.

I then looked up at him as I narrowed my eyes.

Zero: Your little boyfriend is on his way as we speak, what is your answer?

I looked at him as I then looked down as lightly bit my lower lip as I clentched my eyes.

Me: I will not fight*look up* if he fights.

Zero paused as just as I said that Lloyds aircraft landed down as high winds played as Zero vanished.

Me:*narrow eyes* Stupid fool.

"Miss Isabella!!"  
I turned around as the wind went down as Saceil and Lloyd came down running to my side as I hopped down as I walked to them.

Saceil: How are you?*sets hand on forehead* are you hungry? Thirsty?? What?

I smiled as I shook off her hand.

Me: I'm fine, really but umm, can you give me a lift back?

Saceil: Acrourse, let me get the unit set up.

I nodded as she left quickly as I smiled when Lloyd came up to me.

Lloyd: We heard*I looked at him with a glare* that*looks to the side* the father is. . .

My eyes widened, how THEY know?! The fckin NURSE didnt even knw.

Me:*hiss* Dont you DARE tell him.

Lloyd: Tell who?

I paused as I rose a brow, did he know or was he trying to pyshc my out to find OUT if who he THOUGHT was the father.

Me: Wait. . . .what?

Lloyd then got serious with me.

Lloyd: He has a right.

Me: He made his decision.

Lloyd: Maybe if you tell him he'll change it.

Me: Maybe I dont want his pity decision unless its really wat he wants.

Lloly smirks as he walks up to me as he held out his pinky finger; I looked up at him as I had a surprised face.

Lloyd: I'll keep it a secret*winks* if you promise to atleast try to tell him. . . . he has a right you know. . . .

I paused as I looked down at his finger as I looked up at his face.

Me: Really Llody?

He nods as I brought up my hand as he takes my pinky as he kisses his hand.

Lloyd: I pinky promise. . . .

I gave him a smile as I slolwy hugged him, he automatically hugs me back as I began to cry.

Lloyd: Now Now*strokes my head* no tears future mommy--

Me: But Lloyd. . . . .*pull face/tears* I heard him, I heard him ADMIRE her. . . .*lower head* love her. . . .love her over me. . . .

I then slipped my arms from him as I felt light headed as I went to fall back when Lloyd catches me.

Lloyd: Wooow there*pulls me up* Isabella--!!  
I paused as I looked around as I regained my concious as I looked up at Lloyd as I stood up.

Me: Sorry Lloyd, I'm just*sigh/run fingers threw bangs* frustrated. . . . .

Lloyd: Well talk to him about this--

Me: NO!!  
I pushed myself back as I stumbled when someone caught me.

"No what?"

I gasped as I knew that voice, I qucikly got out of their arms as I stepped back.

Suzaku: Isabella we need to--

Me: No!

He pasues.

Me: Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
I then ran into the air craft.

Suzaku: Isabella--!!  
He went to run after me when Lloyd stepped infront of him with his left arm out blocking him.

Suzaku: Lloyd?

Lloyd: Cant let you provok her like that Suzaku sir . . . .sorry. . .

Suzaku: Provok her. . . .Lloyd PLEASE I just want to TALK to her move--

Lloyd: Nope*holds him back* now I dont want you NEAR her unless she comes to you got that. . . . .

Suzaku rose a brow.

Suzaku: Why? Why are you on her side. . . . .

Lloyd smirks as he slips his hands in his pockets and walks away.

Suzaku: Lloyd wait!!

.::Eres Tu Que Puede Tocar Este Corason::.

"Isabella?"

I looked up at Saceil as I was in one of Lloyd sweaters as I was looking out the huge window as I sat on the window seal as she held a cup of tea for me.

Saceil: Tea's good for the heart.

I gave her a smile as I took the cup.

Me: Thank you Saceil. . . .

Saceil then sighed heavily as I looked back out the window.

" He hasnt stopped crying. . . "

My eyes flashes to hers on the mirror image of the window as I gasped lightly. She went on.

Saceil: He's very confused and frustrated. . . . .just like you. . . . but. . . .maybe if you. . . .

I looekd away from her.

Me:*hiss* No.

She looks at me with a hurt face as I closed my eyes.

Me: I dont want him to love me just for THIS. . . . .*open eyes* I rather him love and care for me, if he really does . . . . .

Saceil: But he does care. . . .

Me: And how do I would you know that?!  
The crash from my cup hitting the floor was heard as we both gasped.

Me: Oh Miss Saceil I--I--

She then laughed as i looked at her.

Saceil: Its quiet alright. . . .how about if you go and wash up, well be landing soon.

Me: Are you sure, I--I can help. . .

Saceil: No its quiet alright. . . .go.

I nodded as I slowly walked towards the bathroom. As I walked down the halls I found it; I went to go when the door opened before I had a chance as I gasped.

Me: Suzaku. . . .

The door shuts behind him as I cureled my lips.

Me: Suzaku I--

Suzaku: I knw*pissed face* you want me out of your face. . . .

He then goes to leave as I gasped with a painful face as I grabbed his arm.

Me: Suzaku wait I--

He then takes his arm back as he galres at me.

Suzaku: I threw with this GAME Isabella, first you love me then get MAD then HATE ME and dont even let me EXPLAIN myself then you pull this?!*long pause* I cant take it Isabella. . . . not anymore. . . . .I'm THREW trying to please you. . . .

He then turns to leave as I just stood there shocked.

Me: Wait. . . .

I coudlnt even bring myself to say it loud enough. . . . I was just so hurt I couldnt even plead to him like he would to me. . . . I blew it. . . .forever.

Me: No. . . .

I then fell to my knees, then ass as I leaned agianst the wall. . . . .tears rolled but I didnt hic, I didnt whale, I just sat there hugging myself crying. . . .

I broke.

Now what?

"ISABELLA!!"

I opened my eyes as I looked up as I was in class. . . .it was Friday as I was in morning History, EVERYONE I knew as in this class. I sat up as I looked around.

Me:*low* Yes?

Teach: Would you PLEASE pay ATTETNTION child I swear--

He went back to his lesson as I laid my head back in my arms.

"Psst. . . Isabella. . . ."  
I lifted my head lightly as i looked over to Kallen but as I did I saw a emotionless Suzaku. She then waved her hands infront of him as my eyes flashed to her face.

Kallen: Are you ok?

I looked down as just laid my head back into my arms as I covered my face and just let out a huge sigh. The bell rang as I got up and walked out. It was fall now so it was kinda chilly as I had on Lloyds sweater again as it was just a gray pull over hoodie as my hair was down as I had my book bag over my shoulder.

"Isabella!!"  
I stopped as Kallen and Shirley walked up to me.

Me: Yes?

Kallen: Hey are you ok, youve been, DOWN, lately. . . .

Shirley: Is it Suzaku?

I cringed as I lightly closed my eyes with her words as Kallen elbows her.

"No."

They looked at me as I have soft smile as I looked to the side.

Me: I gotta go to class you guys, bye.

As soon as I turned my smile fell as I hugged myself around my stomach.

Me:*low* Not anymore. . . . . .

I got to my locker as i grabbed my math book and papers in them as a paper came out.

Me: What the heck?

I picked it up as it was pink and as I read it I found out it was a doctors apointment paper, for the next 9 months O.O

Me:*smirk* Jesus Nurse*slip it in book/close locker* make it obvious. . . .

I lauged to myself a bit as walked to math. As i got to the hall with it everyone began to hussel to class.

Me: Oh shit the bells gonna ring.

I got to the door when someone bumps into me.

Me: Ah! I'm SO sorry I--

I paused as I looked up to see a emotionless Suzaku. . . . .I imediatly looked down as I noticed my papers everywhere, I kneeled down as I began to gather them. I then got up as I swiftly walk past him as I kept my head down. I sat down in the conor seat by the windows as I set my book on my desk as I began to get my things together and start class.

.::Regaurdless Of Warnings The Future Doesnt Scare Me At All!!::.

Teach: Your dissmissed!  
I got up as I grabbed my papers and things as I went to grab my book when someone grabs it for me. I looked up to see Lelouch. I smiled.

Me: Hey.

Lelouch: Oh your TALKING to me now?*smiles* Good, I missed you.

I pasued as my face fell as he saw that.

Lelouch: FRIEND missed you.

I paused as I giggled as I shook my head.

Lelouch: Here lemme walk you to your locker.

Me:*smile* Yea?*we walked* Whats got you in this JESTARLY like mood?

Lelouch: I need a reason to be kind now?

Me: Yes havent you heard? No reason, no way?

He laughs as I laughed softly too as I got to my locker as I slipped my things away as I then stuffed my book bag in there.

Lelouch: Wanna grab lunch Isabella?

Me: Hmm?*close locker* Nahh I gotta go somewhere right now anyhow. But thanks for not HATING me for my actions to you, sorry.

Lelouch then got super serious.

Lelouch: You think he hates you?

I gave him a stern look as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: Theres your reason.

Lelouch: Look Isabella, he's MISERABLE without you!! Cant you see that?! Have you SEEN his FACE lately?! Its like he has no soul--!!  
Me: That's not my problem anymore. . . . .he hates me and thats it!! Cant you ppl just leave me alone!!

I turned around as I walked away.

Lelouch: Isabella wait--!!

I got to the front of the skool as I headed out towards my casa. As I got there I went up to Martha and apologized to her for my actions from the past week, and told her.

She merly FAINTED at it O.O She then went into a healthy eating way as she ran to the market. I was eating some grapes as the door bell rang.

Me: Coming!!  
I got to the door as there was a BASKET of flowers.  
Me: What the--

Man: For a Miss. Isabella?

Me: Thats me. . . .but--

He then hands me the flowers as he holds out a card and bows.

Man: Hope you enjoy miss!!  
Me: Wait--!! Sir--!!  
he then drives off as I huffed.

Me: Fckin hoe, didnt even tell me who sent him. . . .

I closed the door as I walked back to the table as I sat them on it as i sat back down and grabbed the card he gave me as it had my name on the front in gold lettering as I opened it there was a invitation card.

Me:*reading out loud* You are invited to the coming of the 4th heir to the thrown, Princess Isabella Suki-Lee-Britannia is begins royaly announced next month at the royal ballroom, dress to hide and have fun.

I paused as I looked for a return address.

Me: What the hell??*pause* I'm having a party now??

Just then my cell went off as I gasped.

Me: I'm going to be late--!!  
I paused as I grabbed my things as I stopped.

Me: Oh yea, I dont really care. . . .

I slowly slipped on my sweater as I grabbed my things and left, back to skool.

.::Once More You Tell Those Lies To Me::.

"Isabella?"

I was going towards class, when my name was called as it was little Nunnally.

Me:*sweet smile* Nunnally. . . . . hi.

Nunnally then comes up to me as I gave her a hug as I then leaned against the window seal as she looks up at me.

Nunnally: How have you been Isabella? I havent talked to you forever it seems.

Me:*Smile* I'm good, just a bit frustrated, skool and all--

Nunnally: And hows Suzaku?

I flintched and hesitated as Nunnally looked up at me.

Nunnally: His ok, right?

I forgot how Nunnally had like a sixth sense and could tell when you changed expression and mood, so I faked a smile.

Me: He's good, just tiered from work; and you and Lelouch?

Nunnally smiled as she went to speak when someone walks past me as my eyes were closed with a smile so I didnt see who it was but Nunnally did.

Nunnally: Oh Suzaku, there you are!  
I opened my eyes as I looked at Nunnally as she was looking up to her left shoulder as I glanced and saw Suzaku's back as I gulped and as he went to turn to look at me, I looked away.

Me: I gotta go Nunnally, bye.

She gasps as I walked the total oppisite way of my class as I got to the staircase I sat on the top step and dug my head in my arms.

Me: I cant even look at him in the eyes. . . . .

I lifted my face as the bell rang as I got up and walked to class. As I walked it everyones eyes shifted to me as I walked to my seat.

Teach: How nice of you to FINALLY join us Isabella.

I merly sat down when as I set my book bacg on my desk as I looked up at my Chemistry teacher with a dull look.

Teach: Be glad I'm generous today.

He goes back to teaching as I sighed and took out my notebook as I began to write down my notes. Soon after class was over I headed towards my locker. I began to put away my skool things as I grabbed my scarf as I wrapped it around my neck as I then grabbed my keys as another paper fell out my locker.

Me: Jesus I'm popular these days.

I leaned down as I went to grab it when someone did it for me, I looked up as I gasped.

Suzaku: Hey. . . . .

I chocked for words as he gets up with the paper in his hands as I automatically got up to as I looked down from him as I tugged at my sweater sleeve as I hugged myself.

Suzaku: Here.

He extends his hand with my paper as I quickly took it.  
Me:*low* Thank you. . . .

Silence fell between us as I lightly bit my lower lip and ran my fingers threw my hair as I looked to the right side with my right arm still around my self.

"How ya been?"

I hesitated as I looked at him with a :O face as he was looking to the right as I smiled and cureled my lips as I looked to the side.

Me:*Voice cracking* I've been good*clear throat* and you?

Suzaku: Fine.

Silence again, I wanted to laugh due to us being so quiet but I knew he was mad at me so I just didnt.

Me: Well I have to be going to home. . . .. so*glance at him* bye.

I slipped the paper in my pocket as I turned around as I crossed my arms as I went to walk away when--

"Are you sure you ok?"

I stopped as I turned around a bit to look at him, his eyes held concern but he still looked mad at me as I gave him a warm smile.

Me: Acourse I'm sure*long pause* are you?

His face fell, I guess I wanted to hint him that I WASNT ok. That I was pregnate and now I was going to never tell him and bascially isolate myself from him as soon as I get FATTER. But I didnt want to tell him just now. . . . so I just, HINTED a bit. I smiled at him once more as I turned back around as I walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

"Isabella!!"

I gasped as I turned around as Martha came running down to me.

Me: Whats wrong?

Martha huffs as I walked down the stairs.

Martha: Theres*huff* a huge*huff* PARADE*huff-huff* for you outside.

I had just come out of the shower of the saturday afternoon as my hair was wet and stringy as I had on a towel as I ran down the stairs.

Martha: ISABELLA!! You cant go OUTSIDE like that!!  
Me: Oh Martha hush.

I walked to the door as I opened and gasped.

Girls: THERE SHE IS!!  
My eyes widened as three girls in blue, pink and purple face masks with glitter and pretty designs and huge feathers matching their each color hop to me as they had on a kinda circus outfit that went with the color they wore as well.

Pink Girl: Miss Isabella!!  
Blue Girl: Today is your own personal--

Drums rolled.

Purple Girl: PARADE!!

Colorful confettie went around me as then two huge buff guy picked me up as I gasped.

Me: HEY!! WAIT!! I'M NOT DRESSED!! EEEK!! STOP!!  
They then tossed me up on a pretty white horse as it had a pink fether on its head as I landed sideways on it holding my towel.

Me: Wait!! Cant I atleast got some CLOTHS on!!  
Girls: Nope!

I gave them a "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" face as they all giggled and ran off as there was a effin marching band behind me as the horse was being lead by a man with a white mask around his eyes and not mouth as he wore aladin wanna be white pants as well.

Me: Fck the what. . . . .

They then began to go into town as I gasped.

Lady: AND HERE SHE IS--LADIES AND GENTALMAN THE SECOND PRINCESS IN COMMAND PRINCESS ISABELLA SUKI-LEE BRITANNIA!!  
Crowds cheered as my eyes widened as I covered myself up more as i looked around, there WAS a parade for me O.O

The band began to play as children waved and cheers as did others as I gave them a sheepish grin as I waved back as we went to turn I began to smile more and more.

Me: This isnt THAT bad. . . .

Blue Girl: Come one come ALL to Princess Isabella's BALL next month before the new year!!

Flyers went around as children went and grabbed them as I looked from the cornor of my eyes I saw one. One child, a small boy, a bit dirty but probably from playing; he grabbed a flyer. I turned to look at him when I saw the horrid.

Solider: Little boy get back in line!!  
Then I saw the solider grab the small boys arm roughly taking him up a bit as the boy yelped as the solider raises his gun to hit him back into the line as I gasped. Right as he went to strike the sound of the gun smacking against bone as people gasped. I was hit, in the jaw as my head was turned as the solider gasped as I had the boy in my arms as I hugged him for protection.

Solider: Mii--s--s--

The boy was in shock as I looked down at him with a bit blood on my lip as I smiled at him.

Me: Are you ok?

The boy nods as I got up as the solider backed the fck up quickly as I set him down on his feet as I kneeled down as I whipped my bloody lip with my left hand then with my right I ran my cold semi wet fingers on his face as I smiled again.

Me: I better see you at my party, whats your name?

He gulps as he grips the paper tightly.

Boy: Travis. . . .

Me:*repeat* Travis. . . .well, Travis. . . . I'll reserve a V.I.P just for you, and for anyone else you want to bring. . . . ok?

Travis then looks down as he curels his lips. Then with the most tearful-es eyes he looked up at me.

Travis: I have no cloths for a ball Princess. . . . .

I paused as I gave him a smile.

Me: Where's your mother?

Travis looked behind him as a lady, round thirty face wrinkled slightly as it was paleish as she wore a button up long sleeve as her hair was a mess in a bun as she had her hands over her mouth; probably from me getting hit for her son.

Me: Here. . . .

I grabbed the party as I stood and then glared at the officer.

Me:*hiss* Pen.

Solider: Y-E-ES Miss!!  
He goes around as he pulls out a pen as I snatched it from his hand as I turned back and smiled at Travis as I wrote on the flyer my cell number. I then folded the paper as I kneeled down and handed it to Travis.

Me: Now, you call me WHENEVER you want me to go with you to buy you*glance at his mother* and your mother W/E you need. . . . .ok?

Travis flashes a smile.

Travis: Really Princess?!  
I nodded as I held out my pinky.

Me:*low* Pinky promise Travis. . . . .

He pulls our his pinky as we promised.

Me: Now you keep there close and dont lose it ok?

He nodds like a hundered times as he runs to his mother. I then got up as I walked up to the solider as I grabbed him by his helmet as I brought him down a bit.

Me:*low* If I DARE see you try and STRIKE a INNOCENT child AGAIN, SIR*hiss* it'll be your LAST TIME. . . . GOT IT!!

Solider: Ye--Ye--Yes Princess!!  
I then tossed his helmet with him a bit aside as he stumbles a bit as I walked back to my horse.

Me: I think I'm done with this parade girls.

Girls: AWW!!  
Me: Bye.

I then walked off, barefooted, half NAKED O.O and still wet from my morning shower as I walked threw the crowd as people made a pathway as I weaved threw people to go home. As I weaved threw people greeted me as I got to town square.

Me: Where am I? Oh yea*pause* right here. . . .

I made a right as I was at a isolate part of the town as I was almost home, I think O.O as I got closer I paused; someone. . . . .was following me? As I waited for stop lights to flash green I glanced around, no one; so I went on walking. . . . When cars passed by me, I glanced; nothing. . . .

Me: Isabella's on CRACK. . . .

I was down the street now as I saw my huge white gates.

Me:*sigh* Home.

As I got to the gates I saw two cars and a motor bike? OxO parked infront of my house as I pressed the I.D key as the gates opened as I walked in.

Me: Martha--??

"iMeow!/i"

I gasped as Author, AKA Miko for me ^w^, jumped into my arms as I kinda held my towel with my arms and him in them.

Me: Miko!*smile* Miko my love!!  
I gave him a kiss as he mews again and begins to purr as I set him down.

" Well Isabella you DID always know how to make a SCENE."

I gasped as I looked up to see the whole gang in my LIVING ROOM O.O

Milly: Miss me love?

I rolled my eyes as I walked over.

Shirley: Isabella!! Your--Your--*pauses* your naked!!  
I blushed as I gave her a risen brow face.

Me: I got a towel on woman.

Nunnally: Isabella! You were in a parade?!  
I froze, shiit. . . .they knew. . . . .

Rival: I cant believe it*wraps arm round me* our own little PRINCESS!! WOW!!  
"Rival."

I paused as I knew tat deep voice, I looked over my semi wet shoulder as my jaw dropped a bit. There was Lelouch and Suzaku. I turned my head back a I closed my eyes.

Me: Well I should get dressed*brush off Rival* excuse me please. . . . . .

I swiftly walked past Rival as I went to my stairs as I glanced up as Lelouch smirks at me I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I glanced up as I stopped infront of Suzaku. I gave him a regular look, like I was waiting for him to say something as he looks up at the gang and then back at me; I didnt know WHY buy he did.

Suzaku: Uhh--

I smirked as I shook my head.

Me:*low* Your in my way. . . . .

His face fell as he let his head hand as he goes to the side as I walked past him as I climbed the stairs as I walked to my room.

Me: Ugh my hair. . . .

My hair was dry now as I brushed it down as I slipped on my yellow summer dress and flats as I then walked back down.

Me: So*click of my heels/they look up at me* why are you all here?

I got off the stairs as flipped my hair with my hand as they all got up.  
Me: No please*walk to them* sit everyone.

They sat as I glanced around as Suzaku was standing with his hands in his pockets as he was looking out the huge window as Lelouch had his head in his left hand with a smirk as everyone else looked at me with a blank face.

Milly: So is it true?

I glanced at her as I walked into the living room as I sat down on a huge lounge single chair as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I crossed my legs and looked at her.

Me: Yes.

Shirley: When are you announced?

I looked at her as I sighed and slipped my face from my hand as I switched legs.

Me: Thats what this whole mess was about.

Nunnally then moves herself by me as I looked at her with a smile.

Nunnally: So now your a iprincess/i??

I let a small laugh go as I huffed.

Me: Yea. . . .

Nunnally: Wow, how does it feel to be a princess Isabella-chan? Do you get to wear a pretty crown and dresses?!  
I laughed as everyone laughed a bit too as I took her hand.

Me: You know I'm not one to over do these things Nunnally.

Nunnally: Am I invited Isabella.

I paused as I smile swept my face.

Me: Acourse you are, EVERYONE is. I wont have it without you all.

Shirley: Really?! You can let us in??

Me: Acourse, I AM a princess now*smile* I should be able to atleast have a party with my amigos.

They all gasps as Shirley and Milly with Nunnally chatted of dresses as Rival and Lelouch were by them naggin them on prices and drama as I couldnt help but smile lightly as I glanced around my room as Suzaku was still looking out my huge window.

I longed to get up to go talk to him; but then I hesitated. I just looked away as I got up as I walked towards my hall.

Me: Well my friends, you enjoy yourselves here in my home. . . . .I must be on leave now.

Nunnally: Aww but Isabella--

I then stopped walking as I turned to her as she zooms at my side.

Me: What?

Nunnally: Cant we go hang out today, please?! I promise only this once. Please??

I paused as I looked at her pleading face as I glanced up at everyone when my gaze met Suzaku's. I couldnt help but look and stare as his eyes gazed with light tears as he blinks as I break and give Nunnally a sweet smile.

Me: W/e you want Nunnally*run hand on her face* how can I say no to your face.

Nunnally: Yay!! Oh where do you wanna go?

Me: Where you want. Hey, how about you got and get ready at home and I'll meet you there in an hour or so ok?

Shirley: CAN I COME TOO--!!  
Everyone looked at her as she blushes and looks away.

Shirley: I mean. . . .I wanna spend the day with you too Isabella. . .. .

I then gave a smile with a small giggle.

Me: Acourse. How about this, we ALL meet up at the central park later and then decide on what to do next, K??

Nunnally: OK!!

Lelouch: Well come on then Nunnally, lets get ready.

Nunnally: Yes big brother.

Milly:Come on Rival*winks* lets go get ready.

Rival: Right madam presedent!

Shirley: Hey wait for me--!!  
They all left as I gave a small sigh with a smile when I paused. Did Suzaku leave--?? Just then someone cleared their throats a bit softly as I snapped my head to see Suzaku. He gives me a stern look like I a teacher would when you were passing a note in class or something similar. He then walked to me.

My heart raced in my rib cage as I watched him come to me as I automatically stood up. Our eyes met as I couldnt stop locking my stare to his. He didnt let up either.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . . .uhh. . . .I--

I watched him struggle to find the words. What words?! I wanted to know!!

Were they words of forgiveness?

Words of haterade??

Words of love. . . .

My fingers twitched as my palms got hot as my right leg got impatient and twitched itching to tap my foot.

Me: Yes. . . .

I looked at him egarly. This time his face got nervouse, like he was going to ask me on a date or something. It was a cute nervous.

Then something STUPID happened.

Suzaku: Look Isabe--

I then gasped as I covered my mouth as my eye bugged out as I sprinted for the bathroom as I left Suzaku.

Suzaku: --lla. . . .

I hureled my stomach out as coughed a bit as I flushed the toilet as I washed my mouth and face.

Me: Uhh. . . .*look at self* this isnt the buisness--

i"Knock-Knock"/i

Me: Yes?

I whiped my face down as I set the towel aside as I opened the door.

Me: Whats--

I looked up to a worried Suzaku as my hand dropped from my hair as I looked up at him.

Suzaku: What was that all about?

Me: I--

I chocked up as I just hung my head and hugged myself again.

Then a mirical happened, in my book.

His warm gental hand gentally grabbed my chin and lifted it up as I met his gaze.

Suzaku: Your not ok, are you Isabella?

My eyes glazed with warm tears as I narrowed my eyes lightly.

Me: Suzaku I--*look down* I--

Suzaku then cups my face in his hands as my eyes flashed to his as my eyes were on the berge of letting the tears fall as I couldnt hold it in. I wanted to just cry and tell him everything. . . .just spill.

Me: I--

Suzaku: Isabella you know*looks at me/light pause* you know you can tell me. . . . .anything. . . .

That hurt me.

Cuz he knew I couldnt, he knew I didnt WANT to. . . .

Me: Suzaku---its---I--

Suzaku: Its what?

He then looks at me as he starts to lean in. I kinda gasped to myself as I just stood there.

Me: Its. . . .

He didnt ask as our lips were so close as I was going to go for it when my cell rang. He imedeiatly went back as he gasps. I looked up at him as he drops his hands and goes back.

Suzaku:*looks to side/clentches hands* Sorry.

He then races to the door.

Me: Suzaku wait---!!!

I then heard the door slam as I clentched my eyes as I then opened them as my face fell.

Me: I knew it*close eyes/sigh/open eyes* it was useless from the start. . . .

Just as I was about to go to my room I gasped.

Me: Not again--

I then ran back to my new best freind; Mr. Toliet.

.::You Cant Do That When Yo Ego Is Prego?!!::.

Rival: I'm hungry!!!

We were all at the park, and I mean we uiALL/i/u were there. I switched my cloths to a pink dress as my hair was down, flat ironed, with matching flats with a pink head band with ribbon in my hair. For some reason, as soon as Rival said he was hungry biI/i/b was hungry.

Me: Me too.

Nunnally: Brother I'm a bit hungry as well.

Milly: Then its settled, time for lunch.

Shirley: I want pizza! How about you Isabella?

I thought as I took it quiet serious, like it was life death sitch as they stopped and gave me a look.

Lelouch: Isabella, its just lunch, dont hurt yourself.

I then gasped with a smile as I clasped my hands.

Me: ICE CREAM!!

Nunnally: YEA!!  
Rival: I like that idea!

Lelouch: Now Nunnally, that isnt FOOD*glares at me* Isabella just acts like a child at times.

Me: Oh iPLEASE/i Lulu*smile* only this ONCE. Please?

Nunnally: Yea brother, it's just once please?

Lelouch: Alright Alright, gessh, but atleast YOU have to eat SOMETHING of food value, Isabella's an adult and can eat what she pleases but YOU little girl need nutrition.

Shirley: Well madaim president, what do you want?

Milly: I'm in the mood for pizza as well. Come Rival.

Rival: Yes madaim!! Come on Lelouch.

Lelouch: Perperoni right Nunnally.

Nunnally: Uhh, I dont know. What else do they have brother?

Lelouch: Well come on then.

Nunnally: Save us a table Isabella.

Me: K!  
I then went off towards the icecream parlor as I was all smiles. I didnt know why :DD I just DID!!

Horemons O.O

Guy: Hello miss, what can I get you?

Me: umm. . . .*look side to side* how ABOUT. . . . a triple scoop sundae with double fudge chunk, lime sherbert, and. . . . STRAWBERRY CHEESCAKE!! Oh-! Oh-! And-And sprinkles!! And-And gummy worms!! And--

"Sure you go room?"

I paused as the man goes off to grab my icecream as I turned to see Suzaku with a small smile. I let a small slide too as I ran my right hand threw my hair.

Suzaku: Sure your gonna be able to finish all of that?

Me:*look to the side* Yea. . . .

Silence fell between us as I looked up at him as he was looking to the side as if searching for something.

"Miss."

I turned around as I gasped.

Me: EEEEEEEEEE!!!

I grabbed it as I gasped lightly again when I paused as I looked up at him like a five year old.

Me: Can I have hot fudge and whipe cream on it too??

The guy chuckles as he nods.

Guy: Sure miss.

He takes it back as I thanked him. He puts the good stuff on it as he gives it back to me, as I paid he chuckles again.

Guy: You know, when my wife was pregnate with our son she LOVED to mix up ieverything/i she could with every food. Once she ever put syrup in noodles.

My face fell as I nerly dropped my icecream. How'ld he KNW?! Or did he NOT know but just suspected. . . . .I had to change the subject.

Me: Ha FUNNY well sir you TELL your wife next time to put that syrup on pancakes*grin* MUCH better.

He laughs and nods as I hurried to a table and sat down as I set my icecream infront of me as I huffed and ran my fingers threw my hair.

Me:*low* Close one. . . .

"Huh?"

I gasped s I looked up at Suzaku as he looks side to side slowly as he pulls out the chair and sits infront of me.

Suzaku: So. . . .your REALLY gonna eat all of that??

I looked up at him as I held my spoon as I looked at the huge thing of icecream as I couldnt help but smile.

Me: Yea.

I then dug in. As I was in scarf mode as I couldnt help myself. It was so good!!

Sour-sweet-thick-rich-tart-gummie :DD

Me: Mmm. . . .

I gulped as i looked up as Suzaku's face was like :O I looked side to side as I grinned with fudge and whipcream on my mouth and a few spinkles.

Me: Sorry. . . .*show spoonful* want some?

Suzaku's face then cureled like he felt awkward but then as he ran his hand over his face I saw a small smile. My hope rose as his smile was only for a milla second as was mine as I went back to slowly eating my icecream, spoonfull to spoonfull. As silence was the game as I looked around.

Me: Soo. . . .  
He looks up at me with a "What?" face as I was about to say again when--

"There you are!!"  
I looked up as the gang comes.  
Me: Hey.

Nunnally: Wow Isabella, that smells. . . . .weird.

Milly: Jesus Izzy going for most gross?

I looked at her then my icecream as I glared at her.

Me: Hey this is tha bomb!!

I took another spoon full as I rubbed it in her face as she made a disgusted one.

Me: Mmm-Mmm*shake head* Mmm-Mmm. . . .

Milly: Oh go get some food your HIGHNESS.

I playfully stuck out my tongue as Shirley sat on my left and Lelouch on my right as Nunnally by him.

Rival: Jesus Isabella arent you scared of gaining weight or something silly like that.

I gasped as Milly and Shirley did too.

Milly&Shirley: *Hiss* RIVAL!!

Milly elbows him as I slowly lowered my spoon as my face fell into one of a hurt expression.

Me:*tearing up* Uhh. . . . .uh-huh. . . .

Dont ask WHY but, I began to cry O.O maybe it was all my bottled up emotions, or maybe the baby AGAIN. But either way, I still cried.

Me: WWWWWAAAAAAA!!!!

Shirley: Oh Isabella--*hiss* Rival!!

Rival: What?! I was only joking-!!

Milly: You NEVER joke about a girls weight you jerk!!  
She smacks him behind the head as he grunts.

Me: I AM FAT!! WWWWWWAAAAAAA!!!

I began to cry more as I covered my face with my hands and leaned my head on the table as my hair covered my face and hands.

Nunnally: Oh Isabella your not fat, even though. . . . .I cant REALLY tell--

Me: WWWWWWAAAAAAAA!!  
Lelouch: Isabella are you serious, you REALLY think your fat??

Me:*lift head* YESSS!!! Look at me!! Eating fckin ICECREAM but the gallon!!!*set head back down* WWWWWAAAAA!!!

I then got up as I raced out of there.

Lelouch/Shirley/MIlly/Suzaku: Isabella!!  
I ran to the center of the mall fountain as I got there I cried a bit more as I whiped the tears from my face as I sniffed a couple of times as I sat down on the tile edge of the fountain.

Me:*sniff* Uhh. . . .*whip face* cant even hold in my emotions like I used to. . . .

I took a deep sigh as I crossed my legs and covered my face again as I felt the tear fall some more.

"Isabella?"

I gasped as I looked up to my right side as Suzaku stood there with a concern face.

Me: Suzaku. . . *whip face quickly* I--I--

He then quickly sits down by me as he grabs my face as he whips my other falling tears as he looks at me scared and confused.

Suzaku: Are you ok? You know Rival didnt meant what he said. . . . . .your not fat. . . . .

I then cried more.

Me: I know just. . . .*hic/tears fall* its just if I wasnt. . . .*hic-hic/close eyes* if I wasnt. . . .

I then cried more as Suzaku whiped and whiped my tears with his hand as he fell scared.

Suzaku: Shh. . . .Shh. . . .*whip face with hand* its ok. . . .*I look at him* if you werent what Isabella? You know you can tell me, right?

I looked at him as I gave him a hurt face as I shook it with tears falling still.

Me:*voice cracks* I CANT. . . . .

Suzaku:*low* Why not?

He then let his left hand drop as his right was still on my face holding it as his left grabs my right hand gentally.

I shook my head again as I let it hang a bit.

Me: Youll hate me forever. . . . .

Suzaku: What?

I looked up at him as he was egar to know as I just couldnt spit it out. So I grabbed his hand from my face as I held it I kissed his hand as I smiled at him.

Me: I'm sorry. . . . .I cant. . . .

I then get up as walked away from him.

Suzaku: Isabella wait--!!

I husteled to the outside of the mall as I looked around.

Me:*Whistle* TAXI!!  
I paused as one comes back me as I slipped in.

Me: The royal palace.

Guy: Uh. . .sure?

He then pulls out and leaves as I glanced back as Suzaku stood there looking side to side and holalring something as I sighed and hugged myself once again as I set my head against the window as I closed my eyes and let my last tears fall.

As I got to the royal palace I paid the man as I walked in, they gave me a royal necklace with the symbol for ID :D As I was in I walked straight to Nigel.

Nigel: Why if it isnt the black sheep of our family, come in come in Isabella.

Me: Thank you Nigel.

I walked in as I walked up to him to his desk as he stands and walks to me as he hugs me.

Me: Ah not to tightly*He lets go/low* please. . . .

Nigel: Not used to me are you.

He chuckles as I looked at him.

Me: No. . . .I mean yes but. . . .umm Nigel, can I ask you something?

He looks at me as he sits down.

Nigel: Whats on your mind Isabella?

Me: Umm. . . .

I then hugged myself a bit more as I looked around.

Me: How WELL do you. . . . .do you know my so called father?

Nigel: The empor? Well quiet well*smiles* why?

Me: Does he. . . . .does he get MAD easily??

Nigel then got serious as he looks at me as he sits down.

Nigel: Where are you getting at?

I then felt my face heat up and my eyes swell as Nigel stands up again as he got uneasy serious.

Nigel: Whats wrong?*pauses* Are you ok?? Did you do something BAD or--

Me: Kinda. . . .*voice craks* I mean. . . .*curel lips* Nigel its. . . .I'm. . . . .well. . . .

Nigel then walks up to me as I looked up at him scared that HE'LD get mad at me as he gives me a look.

Nigel: Well what?

I looked up at him.

Me: Promise you wont get mad?

He chuchkles a bit with a smile as he nods.

Nigel: I promise.

I looked down as I ran my hand across my ab area as I closed my eyes.

Me: I'm pregnate. . . . .

I clentched my eyes and tightened my grip around myself as I heard nothing. . . . .nothing but a soft sigh. I looked up as Nigel had a smile.

Nigel: Is that all?

My face fell, is that all?? Did he think this was JOKE?!!

Me: But. . . . .I--I mean. . . . .*long pause* wont I be like exiled for this??

Nigel roared in laughter a I went back a bit but his sudden outburst.

Nigel: No silly*smirks* is that what you were so worried about?

I sighed a smile ran across my face.

Me: You mean*start to laugh* I'm ok??*look up at him* I didnt DISGRACE the royal family??

Nigel: Not at all, I'll tell you wat--

He then walks up to me as he draps his arm over my shoulders as we walked towards the communications room where Nigel helped me with A LOT of things. . . . . .


	20. Chapter 20

ib"Your Highness Isabella--!!/i/b

I turned my head with a flash of my smile as I waved to the camera men as it was the big night; the night I was officially announced a royal princess of Britannia. So my ball was in session. It was cold outside as I HAD to be there to ipersonaly/i greet EVERY person I invited, and the few I snuck in ;D Flashes went off as I kinda got used to it. I wore a all white dress, strapless, and white small heels as I had silk long arm gloves and a sash around my arms to match as my hair was all down and dimond pins in my hair so it looked like it was half up half down but it wasnt ^w^33

Me:*teeth chattering* Jesus its COLD.

Agent: A jacket miss?

Me:*smile* No thank you, umm but can one of you please grab me some coffee please, if it isnt any trouble I mean.

Agent: Yes*bow* Mi'lady.

They ALL left as I kinda just was like O-k O.o''

"Isabella look at you!"  
I turned around as I gasped. There infront of me was my whole gang. Shirley had a light pink forma dress with her hair in a bun with a nice pinning work as she too had matching long sleeve with a eye mask as well as hers had 3 small feather on the right edge of it as it was bejeweled with rynstones. Nunnally had a purple dress with a mask to match as he hair was down with a pretty silk bow on the back of her hair to match her dress as she had gloves too. Rival had a black suit with a evergreen tie and black face mask like the girls had as Lelouch had on a the same tux but with a purple tie and matching face mask as last was Milly; she had a evergreen long dress thight and sexy as her hair was in curles with a matching silk eye mask as she winks at me.

Me: Wow! Look at you all!! Man I wish I got to wear a mask--no fair!  
I hugged everyone as I couldnt help but smile.

Nunnally: Why arent you wearing a mask Isabella?

Me: Its a rule, for the PRINCESS'S face to be known threw OUT the ball and everyone elses doesnt matter. So I dont get to wear one. . . .

Shirley: Oh that's no fun.

Me: I know*pause* well go in go in, its cold out here.

Milly: When does her ROYAL HIGHNESS get to join us?

Me:*smile* In a bit, got a few more GUESTS.

Milly: K peace!  
They all walked in as I said hi to some more people when my men returned as I grabbed the hot coffee as I took a good sip and handed it back when one of my men got a call.

Man: Yea?*long pause* A little boy?? No*pause* well just tell him EVERYONE knows the new princess and he can go--

I gasped as i grabbed his ear peice.

Me: Hello?!

Guy: Uhh. . . .yes??

Me: Is that little boys name Traivs?!  
The guy pauses.

Guy: YES but your HIGHNESS he's a ELEVAN and--

Me: You shut up RIGHT NOW unless you want to go to PRISON SOILIDER!!

Everyone gasped around me but I didnt care.

Me: Now you ESCORT that little boy to me NOW and if not it'll be your HEAD!!*scream* DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!  
Guy: Y-Y-YEs your Highness--!!  
Me: Good!!

I took out the ear peice as I handed it back to the guy as they all stood back and gave me my space. Just in everyone made way as threw body gaurds came out of the crowd as they all looked back as little Travis in a white suit I bought him with a white tie and all as his hair was nice and cool messy as he was all pretty.

Me:*gasp* Hi Tavis!!  
He looks up as a smile flashes on his face as he runs to me, I ran to him. I then picked him up with a hug as I twirled him around twice before letting him down.

Me:*smile* I'm sorry my *glare at gaurd* BAFFOON of a GAURD*sweet to him* treated you badly my dear*run hand on his face* are you ok? Hows your mother?? Is the medicine I bought her working good? Hows the new firdge I got you guys?

Travis blushes as he looks down and fiddeles with his fingers.

Travis: I'm ok princess--

I then got up as I rubbs his head as I gave him a smirk.

Me: Aww you can call me Isabella Travis*wink* remember your my SPECIAL guest ok?

He nods as I held out my hand.

Me: Come on, the party wont start without you love.

Travis pauses as he looks at the gaurds as they had their hands behind their backs with the black shades on looking straight ahead showing him no emotion. He then looks at my hand as he getnally grabs it.

Me: My your already cold love?*smile* Come on in where its warm.

He gives me a huge smile as he nods as we walked into the ball.

"biNow presenting, her NEW Highness--Princess Isabella Suki-Lee Britannia!!/b/i"

My guests cheered as I walked from the upper stairs as Travis was at my side holding my right hand as I gave all my masked guests a wave.

Me: Wave Travis.

Travis looks at them as everyone smiled at him too as he smiles back and waves.

Me: Good Good. . . .now come on.

We walked down the stairs as everyone that didnt greet me came and did it as the party began.

.::Let the beat of the speakers run threw your sneackers::.

Me: Martha!  
I had little Travis in my arms as the party was REALLY going on inside as Travis got tuckered out. Martha came up to me as I handed him over.

Me: Call his mother and tell her I'll be sending him with you, ok? And PLEASE*look at her* be careful when you drop him off ok?

Martha: Yes deery acourse.

Me: Here.

I then handed her a gun as she gasps.

Martha: A GUN Isabella, REALLY I dont think---

She looks at my serious face as hers fell.

Me: Im sending two cars to follow you as well ok? I cant risk losing you Martha*I look at Travis/run hand threw his hair* nor this innocent child*look at her* ok?

She nods as my four gaurds go with her as they left.

Me: Please be careful. . ..

I then went back into the party, as I did everyone was dancing away; as I weaved threw the crowd I foudn my friends.

Me: Hey!  
Milly: There she is!!  
She hugs me as I looked around.

Me: Wheres Lulu and Rival. . . .and Nunnally?

Shirley: They should be back.

Milly: Nunnally got tiered and they went to take her home. Dont worry they'll be back*smirks* and maybe with your PRECIOUS Suzaku as well.

I flintched as I looked at her, Shirley elbows her.

Me:*huff smirk* Well I hope they--

b"Clack-Clack!"/b

Everyone looked up as two huge gaurds stood by the open doors as one comes out.

Man: Her royal Highness'es!! Vice Roy Cornilia, Princess Euphimia and her Knight, General Suzaku Kururugi!!  
Everyone claps as my face fell.

Milly: Whoops, spoke too soon.

Shilrey:*hisses* MADAIM!!  
Milly: What?! Sorry. . . .

I sighed as Suzaku was in his royal knight white outfit with a white mask as Euphimia had on a pink dress w/ mask as Cornilia had on her trade mark outfit, did she EVER change O.O

Me:*hiss* Excuse me.

Milly: Break her face!!  
Shirley: MADAIM!!

I walked threw the sea of people as it was my DUITY to effin GREET EVERY person here so I went to them. As I got infront of the staircase they looked down at me as I looked up. I then pinched the sides of my dress and pulled them up as I bowed gracefully.

Me: The honor is all MINE*bow head* my new sisters.

Euphimia kinda gasps as Cornilia bows.

Cornilia: Welcome to the blood line, my new sister.

Everyone awaited for Euphimia to say something as I took back my postition as my hands were infront of me left over right as I looked up her with a emotionless face. Suzaku looks at her then at me as he quickly bows.

Suzaku: Your Highness.

I nodded my head once.

Me: Knight of Euphimia.

He pauses as he raises his head as he gives me a stern look. Still everyone looked at Euphimia as she was lost for words.

I then nodded my head once more.

Me: If that's your greeting then you may enjoy yourselves here my family.

I then turned as I walked back inward the crowd as Euphimia gasps. Everyone began to whisper then on why did she hesitate to tell me something to even BOW to me. All I did was smile, that's all I COULD do. Smile.

Me: Hey.

Milly: Well isnt SHE the arrogant one.

I laughed.

Me: Probably just scared.

Shirley: Scared?

Me: Yea she--

"There she is."

I turned to see Lelouch as he gives me a smirk.

Me: Hey there Lulu, and Rival?

Lelouch: Oh he's somewhere around here*smirks* trying to find a pretty royal girl to get married into I guess.

He laugh as do I when Milly just looked at us.

Me: Uhh*smile* ok there Milly?

MIlly then chungs her shampain as me and lelouch go back.

Milly: Shirley would be so KIND as to help me find some more shampain.

Shirley: Madiam your not even supposed to be DRINKING*low* your too younge.

Milly: Oh loosen up Shirley dear*grabs her hand* come on!

Shirley: But Madaim President!!

Me and Lelouch laughed as the band began to play a nice SLOW song.

Lelouch: Oh this is nice*looks at me/holds out hand* care to dance isabella?

I looked at him as I laughed.

Me: I cant dance.

Lelouch: Who said I could?

I gave him a smile as I playfully narrowed my eyes.

Me: Dont get any ideas got it??

Lelouch: ME?

I grabbed his hand as I laughed.

Me: Oh dont give me that "Me??" crap either.

We laughed as I rolled my eyes. He then holds up my left hand in his right as his left was around my hip as my right was on his left shoulder.

Lelouch: Now, follow me Princess. . . ..

Me: *take deep breath* Ok.

He smirks as he swiftly sways to the side as did I. Then to the other, I did that too :DD

Me:*gasp* I'm dancing*look up at Lelouch* LOOK!!*sqeaul* I can dance~!

Lelouch gives me a small chuckle with a soft smile as he sways me to the side and lets me go as I held his right hand in mine as we were stretched across from eachother as he brings me in as I twirled under his arm as we went back into place. I gasped again with a smile.

Me: This is so much FUN~!!

Lelouch:*smirks* I didnt know you liked idancing/i, Isabella. . . .

Me: Neither did I*grin* ZOMG this is so much--

Just as I was BARLEY getting into the best someone clears their throats as we stopped and looked up. There stood a guy, a little OLDER then US O.O with a royal outfit such as Suzaku's but a bit more, FORMAL as his mask was white as he flashes me a grin.

Guy: May I have this dance*bows* Princess.

I looked at him as he rose back with a smile as I looked back at Lelouch.

Me: Sir I--

Lelouch then gentally places my hand in the guys as he bows.

Lelouch: She's all yours sir. . . .*looks at me/winks* dont worry Isabella you'll do fine.

He then left.

Me: But--

The guy then got us into position.

Guy: Its quiet alright Princess, I'll lead.

He then began to sway me like Lelouch did, but for some reason I wasnt ienjoying/i myself as much as I was with Lelouch. I simply followed as he gives me a twirl and brings me back as I replaced my hand back on his shoulder as I looked around for Lelouch.

Me:*low* No where. . . .

Just then someone clears their throats and cuts in, then another, and after him another. In a matter of almost two hours I had danced with almost over 50 different guys, even some old ass ones O.O'' i was tiered.

Me: Umm I'm going to--

Just as I dropped my hands from his shoulders and his hand someone clears their throats.

Me:*roll eyes* Look SIR*turn around* its late and---

I gasped as I bit my tongue as there stood a kinda shocked Suzaku. I knew it was him cuz his green eyes were the only ones in the whole ball I thought. Or atleast the only ones that mattered.

Guy: She's all yours kid.

He taps Suzaku's shoulder as Suzaku's eyes never left mine as I was speechless.

Suzaku:*eyes drop* Sorry for the interruption--

He then turned to leave as I gasped.

Me: Wait--!!  
Everyone looked at me as I said that, as Suzaku turns around with kinda shocked eyes from my outburst as I looked side to side as I then stood up straight as I held out my right hand as my left was to my chest as my eyes drooped and I gave him a soft smile.

Me:*low* I still need a lil practice. . . .

Suzaku couldnt believe it, he turns around fully as everyone waited on him to ACT or say something. His face then softened as he smirks a bit and grabs my hand as he pulls me close to him as he was towering over me a bit.

Suzaku: I think its ME that needs the practice. . . .

I smiled; smiled like I ment it. I couldnt help myself.

A light song then played; and though in OUR world we didnt know the tunes NAME but in the REAL world it was Beauty and The Beasts theme song xDD ZOmg I love that song :]]33

As I placed my hand on his shoulder and he gentally grabs my hand in his as if on iair/i as he hesitated to put his hand on my waist. I smirked as I grabbed his hand and held it there.

Me:*low* Dont worry*he looks at me* I wont bite.

I winked at him as I coudlve sworn he blushed, but then it went away as I set my hand back on his shoulder as we swayed to the side. the song echoed in the huge ceiling and halls of the chambers as everyone was kinda just bwatching/b us. . . . But I didnt care, I was DACNING with Suzaku~ that was the best thing to happened so far. I never had danced with him before so it was nice ot have before i was stamped royalty and not able to even leave the palace. So I danced.

The song played louder and louder in my ears as my eyes never left his, as his never left mine. I then rested my head on his shoulder as my hand was under my chin.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . . .I--

Me: I know and. . . . .I just--

As we began to crack, to cave, to forgive Suzaku switfly swings me out like Lelouch. He then brings me back as I just looked at him eye to eye.

Suzaku: Its ok. . . . I just want you to know that--

Me: that--

Us: I still love you. . . .

The song was over as soon as we said our words as we both paused. Everyone clapped for us as we didnt turn to look nor bow, but looked at eachother. My hand dropepd off his shoulder as his on my waist fell to; but our hands from the stance dropped but didnt leave one anothers graps as we held eachothers hand by the finger tips as we looked at eachother. Suzaku then grabs my hand a bit better as he slowly leans in and gives me a light kiss on my left cheeck. He then pulls back, I then pull on his hand that held mine as I tippie toed up a bit as I leaned by his cheeck. As the crowd went back to dancing on their own I whispered something softly to Suzaku as his eyes widen a bit as his hand gripped mine a bit as well as me gripping his snuggly as I smirked and gave him a kiss on his cheeck.

Me: You wont forget. . . . will you?

I walked back as our hands began to slip from eachothers grasps.

Suzaku: Never. . . .

It was our finger tips now as I winked at him and he smiles as our hands left as we went opposite directions. I then walked towards the gaurded side there lead to the royal rooms as I walked up to them.

Me: I think I'll call it a night, let me threw please?

Guards: Yes*bow* your Highness!

They made way as I smiled.

Me: Be sure to get some of the food ok?*turn back to them/raise hand* I order you!!  
Gaurds: Thank you M'Lady!

I smiled as I made a sharp right as there was an elevator there that lead to the wing where MY room was.

Yes I had my own wing in this place O.O as I clicked the button to go up I heard clicks of boots as I turned my head as there was Suzaku as he slips his mask in his pocket inside his royal top as he walks to my side.

Me:*smirk* Going up?

He then grabs my hand as he laces our fingers.

Suzaku: Where ever you want, Princess. . . .

The doors open as we walked in them hand in hand. As the elevator doors closed I looked up at the elevator camers. I winked at them as I held up a peace sign with my fingers as we went up--up--up--till we got to my floor.

Me: Here we go.

I then walked out with Suzaku right behind me as the doors closed. As we walked threw the dark hall with only the moonlight from the huge windows to guide us Suzaku grips my hand more as he was at my side now.

Suzaku:*Low* Isa--

Me: Shh.

He looks at me as I was determinded for this, I then got to my room as I dropped his hand as I pressed my hand on the small pad and then pressed the number key as the doors opened, I looked side to side as no one was there.

Suzaku: Isabella--

I then grabbed Suzaku as he eeks a bit as the doors closed right behind him. As soon as we were in my room, ALONE I couldnt help myself. I grabbed Suzakus face as I crashed my lips with his. He tensed up but then grabs my face too as I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss as I pressed myself against him. He followed as he slipps off his jacket part and then holds my face to his as I ripped off my gloves and hair pins as I walked back towards my bed as he wraps one arm around my waist as the other holding my face. As I the back of my legs touched the edge of the bed I took off my heels as I tossed them aside as I grabbed Suzaku's purple under vest as I began to undo it as well; as I loosened it I sat on my bed as I began to walk back on it as Suzaku didnt let up, niether did I ;D

As I laid down on my back as I set my hands on his face as he slipps of the purple vest part off and then the silly neck tie. I then broke as I looked up at him.

Me: Suzaku I'm sorry*out of breat/huff* I was stupid, I--

Suzaku: No it was my fault*kisses me* I shouldve known how yould felt about me not being around you as much. . . . .

I kissed him again as it was a quick peck.

Me: No. . . .it was my fault* kiss* I was acting like a child*kiss/long* I'm sorry. . . .

Suzaku: No Isabella. . . .I. . . .

Suzaku pauses as he looks at me as we were face to face as I caught my breath.

Suzaku: Marry me.

I hesitated.

Me:*Breathless* What?

Then it got serious as Suzaku stopped as he looks at me as he sits down infront of me as i sat up with my legs to the side as my dress was still on. I then looked at him with a slight open jaw.

Me: *low* Marry you. . . . but. . . you dont wanna marry me--I mean. . . .*look around* look at me--!

Suzaku smiles as he grabs my hand as I looked at his warm face.

Suzaku: Isabella there is no other person in this life time that I would rather spend my life with. . . . then you. . . .

I placed my right hand over my mouth as I took my left from his grip as I made it into a fist on my side as I began to get teary eyed.

Me: But--you CANT~!

I then began to get teary eyed.

Suzaku: Oh-I mean, you dont HAVE too--I--I understand someone like YOU wouldnt WANT to but--I--I just-- I'm sorry Isabella I shouldnt have said anything--I--

I then paused as I sighed as I grabbed his face. He shut up as I smiled at him and let his face go as I looked down a bit.

Me: I'm sorry. . . . .*tears* I just--I've been HOREMONAL and I--*shake head/cry* I just got MAD. . . .then SCARED. . . .

Suzaku then grabs my hand that was on my face as he uses his other hand to grab my face as my warm tears rolled over his hand.

Suzaku: Oh Isabella*whipes tears away* dont cry. . . .I hate seeing you cry. . . .

That hurt more.  
Me: How can you even say my NAME, let alone ask my hand in marriage. . . dont you hate me?

Suzaku then leans in and kisses my forehead.

Suzaku: I can iNEVER/i hate you Isabella. . . . . .Never. . . .

He then kisses me again as he pulls back and smiles at me.

Me:*low* Never say never. . . .

He pulls back as I looked up at him as he whipes the tears from my eyes.

Suzaku:*smiles* Why would you say that love?

Love. That killed me.

Me: Suzaku. . . .*look at him* I've been hidding something from you, and ever since I knew it I've always wanted to tell you, really I did, it was just you were mad, I was mad, I thought you wouldnt have cared and I--I would be ALONE again and I. . . .*close eyes gentally/open them* I was scared. . . . .

I then slipped my hands over my stomach as Suzaku pauses and looks down as his jaw lightly drops a bit open as his eyes flashed to mine as my eyes filled with tears as I lightly bit my lower lip.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . . .are you. . . *gulps* are you. . . .

He then glances back at my hands then back at me as I closed my eyes as the tears fell as I opened them again.

Me:*Voice cracks* Suzaku. . . . I'm pregnate.

Suzaku's expression didnt change as his hand fell, I closed my eyes and hung my head. Silence fell as I cried softly.

Me:*hic* I'm sorry. . . .*shake head* I was just SCARED Suzaku. . . . I wanted to tell you, really I did I--I--

I looked at his face as he had his right hand on his forehead as he just sat there sideways to me as I just shut up and cureled my lips and hung my head.

Me:*low* I'm sorry. . . .

I then got up as I ran for my door when Suzaku grabs my arm as I turned to him.

Suzaku: YOUR sorry Isabella, YOUR sorry--?!

I gasped as I clentched my eyes.

Me: I AM Suzaku i swear I--I shouldve TOLD YOU but I was scared--I mean--I--

Suzaku: Why were you scared?

I looked at him as his face was one of concern.

Me: Cuz. . . .I was scared yould be mad at me. . . .and. . . . arent you?

Suzakus face then got warm as he grabs my face and kisses the side of my head.

Suzaku: Oh Isabella. . . . .how can I be mad at you. . . . .I'm just mad at myself for acting like an idiot and making you go threw this alone. . . . .

He then looks down at my stomach but then back at me.

Suzaku: So your. . . . *gulps* your really--

I looked at him as I nodded. Suzaku then looks down at it as he runs his left hand over it.

Suzaku: How long?

Me: Almost 3 weeks. . . .

Suzaku then closes his eyes and opens them as he looks up at me.

Suzaku: I cant believe the way I treated you. . . . *grabs my hands* will you ever forgive me Isabella. . . .

That hurt me more, ME ever forgive HIM, and here I was the one keeping him away about his own CHILD from him and here he was wanting to marry me and asking me for his forgiveness?! i was shocked.

Me: Oh Suzaku*teary eyed/smile* Acrouse I'll forgive you. . . . .*look up at him* if you forgive me for almost running out on you forever and never telling you about this. . . .

I set my hand on my stomach as Suzaku watched me as I leaned against the door and looked up.

Suzaku: So--

I looked at him as he sets his hands over mine, I kinda gasped as he touched them lightly as I looked up at him as he was looking at my stomach as he kinda smiles and then looks at me.

Suzaku: Will you?

I pasued as I gave hima :O face. Was he still going on about that, was he SERIOUS.

Me: What?*small smile* You cant be serious Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku:*low* But. . . .

He then got on one knee as he grabs my left hand; I chcoked up.

Suzaku: Will you marry me?

I covered my mouth as I shook my head as Suzaku does a nervouse chuckle.

Suzaku: Is that a no?

His hands began to slip as I grabbed them with mine as I cureled my lips as I was crying tears of joy as he stands.

Me: Yes.

Suzaku: What?

Me: I said. . . .*pause* yes Suzaku Kururugi. . .. nothing else would make me happier then to marry you. . . . .and. . . *look down/back at him* to have your child. . . .

Suzaku: Wow. . . .*looks down/sets hand on stomach* my ichild/i. . . .*looks up at me* my iwife/i. . . . .

Me:*set hand on stomach* My ifurture/i. . . . .*set hand on Suzaku's face* My idestiny/i. . . .

I then gave Suzaku as light kiss as he kisses me back as I grabbed his face and he held mine.

Today I was biuengaged/b/i/u to Suzaku Kururugi. . . . .and soon the mother of the next Kururugi. . . . .

Hope its a boy :3

.::Your Not Supposed To Do That When Yerr Ego-is-Prego O.O::.

i"Cherrrrrp--Cherrrrp~!"/i

I opened my eyes to the sound of baby birds singing away to the new morning as I looked out my closed curtain window as I let out a soft yawn and a little strech squeal as I sat up a bit as I rubbed my eyes as I looked over to sleeping Suzaku as he had a soft smile on his face. I looked around for SOMETHING to put on at least a T or something. So I sat up a bit better as I pulled up the bed sheets to my chest as I looked around.

Me: Mmm. . . . .theres nothing but my dress. . . . and his knight outfit. . . .*look at closet* wonder if I--

"Mmm. . . ."

I paused as I looked at Suzaku as he stretches a bit and rolls over to his back as he covers his eyes with his right arm as the other was on his stomach. I smirked as I towered over as I grabbed his left arm as I set it aside as I grabbed his face and laid a bit on him as I was face to face with him. He lifts his right arm from his eyes as I smiled at him.

Me: Morning.

Suzaku: Morning.

He leans up and gives me a peck as I kissed him back as he drops back on the pillow.

Suzaku: What time is it?

Me: Mmm*lay head on his chest* idk. . . .

Suzaku then wraps his left arm around my shoulders as I snuggled up against him.

Suzaku: You ok?

I paused as I leaned up to face him as he looks at me under his arm as it was still kinda over his eyes on his forehead.

Me: *smile* You mean from last night?

Suzaku: Yea. . . .*slips right hand on my face* you ok?

I smirked as I leaned up and gave him a kiss again as I couldnt help but smile.

Me: Its not like I could get pregnate AGAIN once I already am. . . .

Suzaku: Can you?!

He got into a bit of a alret state as he sat up as did I as he was scared now.

Suzaku: Shit! We gotta get you to the doctor--!! What if I hurt the baby--!! Oh man-Oh man!!

Suzaku got all jiterry as I just held up my sheets as I just watched and listened to him getting all worried and stuff.

Me: Babe--

Suzaku: What if you have TWINS now--

Me: Babe--

Suzaku: What if you already WERE having twins and now your going to have TRIPLETS--!!

Me: BABE!!

I grabbed his face with my right hand as he stops as I pinched his face to make his lips pucker like when yould push the side of your face.

Suzaku: What?

Me:*soft smile* I missed your bitching. . . .

I then kissed him on his puckered lips as i let his face go then as I got up as I took one sheet as I walked towards my closet. As I began to look for somehting to wear cuz all my cloths were at my HOUSE, Suzaku walked towards the bathroom and washed up as I grabbed a light pink summer dress as some flats as I threw the sheet I had on the messy bed as I paused and looked at my room.

"What?"

I turned to see Suzaku in the famous one towel around his waist one of his head trig as I smiled adn looked back at my room.  
Me: My room SPELLS sex.

Suzaku paused as he walks to my side and stops rubbing his head with the towel as he puts it around his neck and looks at my room.

Suzaku: It does.

I looked up at him as I gave him a snicker as I walked to the bath room. As I cleaned myself up I began to ask Suzaku stuff.

Me: Babe-!!

Suzaku:*threw door* Yea?!

Me: What you gotta do today?!

We were hollaring to eachother.

Suzaku: Uhh--*puts cloths back on* probably gotta go with Euphima to a meeting, why?!

I paused as I pouted and looked myself int he mirror.

Me: NVM!!

I then brushed my hair down as it was still straight from last night as my side bangs were nice as I looked for a headband but it was silver. I shrugged and slipped it on as I paused and looked down at my stomach threw the dress as the dress was semi puffy as it was tight on the chest part as it was to my knees as ther thigh tights were to my mid thigh. I then walked out as Suzaku was in his knight suit from last night, I couldnt help but giggle.

Suzaku: What?

I walked to him as i fixed up his little frilly white neck thingy as I giggled again.

Sazaku: What??

Me: Nothing just. . . . .*look at him* your wearing the SAME THING you wore last night. . . . . .Euphimia WILL know. . . .she's not dense.

Suzaku: Ha*smirks* jokes on you cuz I ALWAYS wear my knights outfit when going out with her.

Me: Oooh well EXCUSE me Knight of Euphimia*grab his neck tie* I didnt know any better. . .

I pulled him in as I gave him a light peck as he alpys some pressure to the small kiss as he grabs my head with his right hand as he holds me there as began to make out a bit.

ib"Knock-Knock."/i/b

We broke as I looked at Suzaku.

Suzaku: That's probably for me.

Me: Aww*grab his face* dont go. . . .

I gave him another kiss as he kissed back but then breaks.

Suzaku:*smirks* Come on I'll see you at skool tommorrow ok?

Me: Todays SUNDAY??

He nods.

Me:*sigh/hand on forehead* Shit I totally forgot about homework!!

Suzaku: See, go home and get back on track before you know what comes and you have no choice.

Me:*suck teeth* That's right huh. . . . .*scratch head* I better go get my skool straight shouldnt I. . . . ..

Suzaku: See*grabs my face kisses lips/forehead* now do your hw, rest, eat well, dont gooffy around, be careful--

Me: OK-OK*grab his hands/take em off* gessh your such a worry wart Suzaku.

Suzaku: I know but*pauses* i just want you to be safe and well. . . . .to make up for the week I was a jerk. . . .

Me: Aww babe*hug him* that's in the past now ok*let go* lets just move foward already.

Suzaku: K.

He went to kiss me again when another knock came to the door.

"Princess Isabella, breakfast is ready."

Me:*hollar* Coming!!*low to Suzaku* Stay for breakfast, please?

Suzaku pauses as I pouted a bit and quivered my lower lip as he rolls his eyes and flashes me a smile.

Suzaku: Ok, but then I have to go ok?

Me: K!

I grabbed his hand as I pulled him out the door.

Me: Thanks!!

The maid just stood there shocked at my sudden outburst as Suzaku gave her a apolgic smile as he says sorry for me as I ran towards the dinning room.

Me: *giggle* Come on! It's right here--

As we got down the stairs and entered the dinning room we stopped dead on our tracks as I gasped as Suzaku drops our hands and stands at my side with the same face as me.

Nigel: Well dont you know how to make an entrance sister dear.

Cornilia: I wont get used to this.

She says as she sips on her glass of juice as she read the paper as well as Nigel. Also there was Euphimia with her hair down and in her sig dress.

Euphie: Oh your here Suzaku?

Suzaku: Uhh yes*bows* your highness.

I dropped my happy go lucky additutde as I turned to him.  
Me:*low* You dont have to stay. . . . .*look to side* you can go--

Suzaku then smiles.

Suzaku: Come on, I wanna make sure youll eat well before I leave.

I paused as i gave him a small smile as we walked to the table as I sat by Nigel and Suzaku by me as two maid brought us food.

Me: Thank you.

Maid: Acourse Princess. What would you like to drink Princess??

Me: Coffee please, some cream and sugar; if it isnt any trouble.

The maid smiles at me.

Maid: No trouble at all Princess.

Maid#2: And you sir?

Suzaku: Some orange juice please.

She nods as they leave.

Suzaku:*low whisper* You shouldnt be drinking coffee love, have my juice.

Me:*same* But I want coffee. . . . .

He gives me a "Isabella." look, stern too, as I roleld my eyes and pouted.

Me:*threw teeth* FINE.

He smiles lightly as I roleld my eyes again with a small smile. As the maids came we switched as we began to eat. Silence fell to the table. I was chewing on my toast as I looked at my new siblings. Cornilia was still reading as well as was Nigel as his chin was well rested on the back of his hand as my gaze glanced to Euphimia as she was merly looking at her plate as she poked at her eggs.

Me:*gulp bread* You like eggs Euphimia?

She paused as she looks at me with a O___O as Cornilia and Nigel looked up at me as well as Suzaku even looked at me.

Euphie: Huh?

I took the bread away from my mouth as I looked at her.

Me: Eggs, you like em?

She pauses as she looks down at her plate, as if she didnt KNOW she had em as she looks back at me.

Euphie: Oh*small smile* I guess you can say I do.

Me: You want mine?

She pauses as I had a smile on my face.

Euphie: What? Your eggs? Dont you like eggs?

I made a digusted face as I shook it.

Me: No-!

Everyone paused as Euphimia let out a small laugh as she smiles at me.

Euphie: If you dont want them, I'll be happy to have your eggs.

Me: Oh good*playfully stick out tongue/tilt head to Suzkau* Suzaku over here was gonna make me WOLF em down, whether I liked em or not.

Suzaku:*gets embarresed* No I wouldnt--!!  
I giggled.

Me: I was just kidding Suzaku.

I then slid my plate to Euphimia as she took my eggs as she slids it back as I ate the rest.

Euphie: Well Suzaku*gets up* should we be on our way?

Suzaku: Yes Princess.

I looked up at him as I had a hurt face.

Me: Your leaving me?

Suzaku smiles lightly as he leans down and gives me a kiss on my right cheeck.

Suzaku: Stay out of trouble.

Me: K. Be safe.

He nods as he nods his head to Euphimia as she nods as they leave. I sighed as a chuckle came from Nigel.

Nigel: I didnt know you were affectionate with officer Kururugi, Isabella.

I went to answer as Cornilia answered before me.

Cornilia: Careful Nigel*gets up/walks to pass us* she gets VERY defensive of her iMAN/i.

I lightly blushed as I looked to the side as she rubs my head as she walks away.

Nigel: Your MAN is he?

I smiled at him.

Me: Since August.

Nigel: Well, that's quiet some time considering its already, what, december?

I looked at him.

Me: What? Its DECEMBER?!! Already?!

He nods.

Me: Mmm, then CHRISTMAS is coming up. . . . .*pause* what should I get him. . . .

Nigel: You really do like him dont you?

I looked up at Nigel as I gave him a soft smile.

Me: I love him Nigel, and*look at stomach/hand over it* he loves me. . . .

Nigel paused at my sudden change of tone as I was serious as my words were said from my heart as he never heard my speak in such a way.

Nigel: Is that so. . . . *light smile* so he's the father. . . .

I went wide eyed as I looked at him.

Nigel: Ahh he IS, isnt he. . . .Kururugi's a nice catch Isabella*gets up/walks past me/pats my head/leaves* take it easy ok?

Me:*hollar to him* K!

He leaves the room as I was alone. I pouted as I sloutched on the chair as I grabbed the coffee Suzaku left as I drank the rest.

Me: Now what?

.::Later::.

"Princess?"

I looked up as I was on my bed reading chapters for a book for English as it was around lunchtime as a maid came in.

Me: Umm yes?

Maid: Line one for you miss.

Me: Oh thank you miss.

Maid: Your welcome M'Lady.

She leaves as I hopped up and grabbed the phone.

Me: Yo.

i"Isabella?"/i

Me: Yes, whom am I speaking with please?

i"It's me Kallen, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the park with me in a bit."/i

Me: The park? Hmm*look at hw* Yea but only for a little while, I have a TON of Hw to do.

i"Oh you too? Good! Bring it. Well do it at the park. K?"/i

Me: Ok. Meet you there in*look at clock* 1:45?

i"By the fountain?"/i

Me: Yes.

i"1:45 it is. See you in a bit Isabella."/i

Me: K, bye.

We hung up as I walked over to my bed as I began to pack up my things in my book bag as I grabbed my necklace of royalty as I then left.

.::With the hands of time--::.

Me: UHH. . . .

Kallen: Come on!! It's x root 5!!

I gave Kallen a blank look as if saying "WHAT?" as she rolls her eyes.

Kallen: Take five?

Me:*over dramatic* YES!!

I plopped down on my back as I ran my hand over my belly gentally as my eyes were closed under the shade of the huge oak tree. Kallen smiles warmly as she sits by me.

Kallen: So*looks at my hand on belly* how's IT doing?

I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes slolwy.

Me: IDk. . . . .I hope good. . . .

Kallen: Have you been eating well?

Me: Actually. . .

I sat up as I had a pout face.

Kallen: What?

Me: I'm hungry.

Kallen: Oh, wanna go grab something*looks at watch* it IS round lunch.

I looked at her.

Me: ALREADY?!  
She nods.

Me: Well then*smile* lets go! *grin* I'm in the mode for RAMEN!! ^w^33

Kallen: Ramen it is.

She helps me with my things as she wouldnt have me carrying heavy things as we got to a local ramen shop. We sat down on a table as a waitress comes back.

Waitress: What can I get you two girls?

Kallen: Pork ramen please.

Waitress: Ok*writes it down* and you miss?

Me: Chicken ramen with chillie powder and lemon juice!! PLEASE! :3

She pauses as she looks at Kallen as she shrugs and then gives me a un-sure smile.

Waitress: I'll see what we can do about your order miss. . . .I'll be right back.

She bows as she goes to the back as I smiled at Kallen.

Kallen: Chilie on ramen??

Me: Hell yea!!*long pause* Do you think I shouldve gotten an egg on it?

Kallen: AN EGG?!

I nodded seriously as she just gives me a blank look. As she rolls her eyes and shakes her hand I smiled as I sat back and looked warmly at my stomach as I ran my hand over it.

Kallen: Your getting the bump yet?

I smiled a bit.

Me: I think I am.

Kallen: Have you got an unltra sound yet?

Me: Next week I think.

Kallen: Why next week?

Me: It'll be a month next week.

Kallen: Oh.

I draped my fingers lightly over my stomach, thought it was a little bump it wasnt like OMFG she's prego yet, it was a little little one. . . . .but in a weird way I couldnt wait for it to be OMFG huge. . . . .to be able to feel the baby kick. . . . move. . . . .grow. . . .then it hit me.

Me:*Low* I'm a mother. . . . .

Kallen looks up at me as she heard me, she then smiles with a soft chuckle as she looks at the table.

Kallen: I know, its so werid*looks at me* your just a kid yourself. . . but--

I paused as I looked up at her as her face was one of admirerance as I smiled.

Kallen: But you look like your already a mother. . . . .

Me: Yea?

She nods.

Me: Wow. . . .

I ran my finger tips over my belly again as it was cool to feel a light tingy sensation over my skin.

Kallen: So, Suzaku knows yet?

I looked her as her face fell to concern as I smiled and looked back down.

Me: Yes.

She gasps lightly.

Kallen: What he say?

I looked at her as my face light up as I smiled.

Me: He asked me to marry him. . . . .

Kallen: WHAT?!!  
She gets up and slams her hands on the table as I gasped as everyone looked at her as I gave her a look at well.

Me:*pause* What's wrong??

She paused as she saw the fear in my eyes as I held myself as if protectiong my stomach as she looks side to side and sits down as she covers her face on the side with her right hand.

Me: Kallen. . . . .do you still, not LIKE Suzaku?

Kallen looks at me as she sighs and drops her hand as she looks out the huge window.

Me: Kallen?

Kallen then looks at me again.

Kallen: I just cant believe how*long pause* how fast your growing up. . . . . .Isabella.

I paused, she sounded just like Martha; oh shit. I forgot to tell Martha O.O Oh well :)

Me: Growing up?*Flash sweet smile* Kallen everyones got to grow up*giggle* I'm just skipping a few yards.

Kallen: But Isabella, becoming royalty, a baby, now MARRIAGE?!

Me: Shh~!!

She stops as she lowers her voice.

Kallen: I'm just saying Isabella*looks at her hands on table/then at me* it feels like were growing APART.

I paused.

Me: Is that what this is all about Kallen?*small smile* You think I'll forget you or something?

Kallen looks up at me again as she gives me a sad face; I then grabbed her hands with my right as my left was still on my stomach.

Me: Kallen, I'ld never forget you nor leave you alone. . . . I want you to know that. K?

Kallen: But--?

"Here you go!"

I took my hand off hers as we looks up to our food.

Me:*gasp* YAY!!  
She hands me my bowl as I cracked my chop sticks as I began to dig in.

Kallen: Jesus Isabella--!! CHEW!

I paused as I looked at her as I slurpped up the rest of my noodles as my cell rang.

My cell rang?? When did I have a cell O.o well I grabbed it as I answered it.

Me: Hello?

i"Isabella?"/i

Me: Yes? Who's this?

i"Love it's me, where are you?"/i

Me: Oh hey babe*go back to eating* why, you done?

Suzaku: Yea, Euphima just weent home so I went and grabbed some clean cloths where are you? You ok? Have you ahd lunch yet? Who you with?

I paused as I surpeld up my noodles as I looked Kallen as she nods her head up asking "Who?" as I pointed to my belly as she mouths Suzaku, I nodded. She then does the "Why?" I then poitned to the bowel then to me then to belly as she nods with a mouths "Oooo."

Me: Yes babe, I'm eating ramen and I'm with Kallen.

Suzaku: Kallen? Love wouldnt you be better with a solider or something, wont the towns people run over for you?

Me: Nahh everyone here already knows me already so people dont feel to run all over me, I mean, no one hasnt yet.

Suzaku: *chuckles* Ok then, you want me to wait for you at your house or at the palace?

Me: Oh at home, I gotta move into the palace now so I'm going to go get Martha and my things and I guess my house is going to be my summer house or something, IDK, I'll think about it later babe.

Suzaku: Ok, be careful, and dont be eating junk food, and be safe, tell Kallen to walk you home, you better not be carrying heavy things eithe and--

Me: K babe!

Suzaku: Oh sorry, you know how I worry.

I couldnt help but laugh.  
Me: I know babe, ok yes I will, love you too, bye.

I hung up as I looked at Kallen.

Kallen: What he say?

She slurps up some noodles as i slurped up the last of mine.

Me:*gulp* He's just wondering where I am and stuff, you'll know how it is when you get engaged.

Kallen: *makes face* Ehh dont say it like that.

Me: *laugh* Why? It's TRUE.

She rolls her eyes with the shake of her head. I laughed as before I knew it was almost sun down as Kallen and me were walking to the palace grounds.

Kallen: So do you know the sex yet?

I looked at her as I then looekd at my hand that was holding my stomach, though I had BARLEY a buldge.

Me:*sweet smile* No.

Kallen: When ya gonna get yer first ultrasound?*smile* Can I come??

I looked at her as I couldnt help but smile.

Me: Acourse you can come*smile* how about we go after skool tommorrow?

Kallen: Well*pauses* shouldnt you have your first ultrasound with, ya know, Suzaku?

I paused as I thought about it and then laughed.

Kallen: Whats so funnie?!

Me:*smile* I totaly forgot Suzaku was the father~!!

I laughed some more as Kallens jaw fell open.

Kallen: WHAT?! How can you FORGET that?!

I laughed some more as I calmed down as I sighed a bit and looked at her with a smile.

Me: IDK*chickle* I just did. . . hee. . . .

Kallen rolls her blue orbs with her hands on her hips as I smirked again.

Me: Well*look at palace* Here I am.

Kallen: K*hugs me* becareful, and get some rest. Your still gonna go to skool or what?

Me: Yea just for a little while though, besides I had to quit before I knew about the baby.

Kallen: *Narrows eyes* So you were going to leave me anyways?

I paused.

Me: No. I was going to beg to stay at skool but now that I'm EXPECTING*low* I think I have no choice. . . .

Kallen: Please Isabella!*grabs my hands* Stay in skool, get your diploma, stay with me. . .. .

I was speechless for words as I looked at her.

Me: Oh Kallen I--

"Isabella!!"  
I pasued as I turned my head as Suzaku comes running like a mad man Kallen drops my hands as I gasped.

Me: Babe where's the fire?! You ok? Is something wrong??

Suzaku: Its*out of breath* its*huffs/takes deep breath* Marhta.

I gasped,.

Me: What?!! WHAT'S MARTHA!?!  
Suzaku pauses as he stands tall as he was only a bit out of breath.

Suzaku: They looked at her background and saw she was Japanese.

I pause.

Me: SO*long pause* I always knew that.

Suzaku: Oh love*narrows eyes a bit* that's not the point. . . .

I pause as I got alret.

Me: What do you mean, the POINT. Whats going on?!  
Suzaku: They wont let her stay as your nanny in the palace anymore.

I gasped.

Kallen: Isabella--

Me: No! With--Without Martha I'll--I'll--

Then I didnt know WHAT happened but, I fell light headed as I went to fall to my side.

Suzaku&&Kallen: ISABELLA!!  
Suzaku caught me as Kallen had my arm a bit as my things fell to the ground.

Suzaku: Kallen grab her things.

He then swoops me up bridal style as my head as against his chest as my left arm dangeled lifeless out of his grasp as he walks fast towards the palace.

Kallen: Riight.

She grabs my things and follows quickly behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Mmmmm. . . .

I opened my eyes to darkness as I quickly sat up and glanced around as I looked out at the moonlight threw my curtains as it helped me look around.

I was in my room. Royal room that is.

I was about to get out and yell about Martha and what everything was about when someone grabs my hand. I gasped as I turned to meet Suzaku's worried face as a lamp light flickers on from his side. I clentched my eyes from the sudden change of dark to light as he shifts to look at me better as he grabs my face.

Suzaku: Isabella your awake, are you ok? How are you feeling?

Me:*clear throat* Fine.

I looked up at his woried face as I smirked and looked down as I grab his right hand and pulled it off and then his left as his left stayed in my right.

Me: How long was I out?

Suzaku: For the rest of the day.

Me:*light gasp* Wow, really?

Suzaku: Yes, the doctor said it was cuz your bodies changing and you werent stable that moment. IDK, he was trying to confuse me or something with all these teqnicalr terms I didnt understand.

I laughed.

Me: Doctors'll do that to you.

Suzaku: But I'm asking you, how are you feeling?

Me:*look at him* I just said I was fine.

Suzaku paused.

Suzaku: He did say you were going to be moody now.

I gasped.

Me: MOODY?! MOODY??!!! Who the FCK is this doctor?!! I'ma go beat the SHIIT outta him!!  
Suzaku: See, now you mad.

I paused as I looked at him as I began to get teary eyed.

Me: No I'm not.. . . . . . .

I then began to snivel as Suzaku smirks and wraps his arms around me and hugs me to him as I warpped my arms around him as he strokes my head.

Me:*muffeled a bit* Great, now I'm bipolar.

Suzaku chuckles as he lets me go as he whipes my falling tears with his hand.

Suzaku: Get some sleep love*kisses me* tommorrows skool.

Me:*Sigh* K.

He turns off the light as i laid my head against his chest again as he warps his left arm around me as I took a deep breath.

Me: Night Suzaku.

Suzaku: Night love.

.::Because of You--::.

Me: Oh and that one!!

It was lunch already as I was in my winter uniform with a pull over sweater over it as my hair was down in light curls as my side bangs were pinned lightly with a bobby. I also had a scarf on cuz Suzaku basically twisted my arm to have it on, I had boots on too just he thought the skirt was gonna make my legs too cold.

Suzaku: Babe are you sure your gonna eat all of that?

I gasped as I gave him a look.

Me:*sniff* Your calling me fat?

Suzaku: N-N-N-N-No, I--I just THOUGHT you might not be able to fit all this FOOD cuz your so skinny love?

Me: *worse* So now I'm anerexit!! --spelled wrong -.-

Suzaku: Shh Shh*kisses my head* how about we just get some icecream love?

Me:*gasp/smile* Can I have an astropop!!

He smiles lightly with a heart filled laugh at my sudden change of moods again as he nods as we left our trays of food and went towards the skool icecream vending machine. I got the blue,white and red astro-pop as I was sitting on a park bench by our skools quad area as Suzaku sat by me with a fudgesicle.

Suzaku: There, you feel better?

I nodded.

As we ate the day grew with a light shade of gray from the clouds.

Me: Suzaku.

Suzaku: Hmm?

Me:*look at him* What do you want to name the baby.

He was kinda sucking on the icecream as he bites it from the tension as I looekd down at my belly, I had quiet a bump now as I ran my fingers over it.

Suzaku: Well*smiles* how about we find out the sex FIRST before we jump to names love?

Me: But--

I looked at him as he had a bit of a nervous face as I looked down.

Me: Ok.

Suzaku: Oh love dont get sad*grabs my head/kisses it* its just, its too SOON to be thinking of names no?*pauses* IDK I'm new at this.

I looked at him.

Me: So am I.

He smiles as he kisses me.

Suzaku: You can name this child of ours whatever you like my love.

I paused as my eyes glazed over.

Me: So. . . . .*look down* this is really happeneing. . . . no joke. . . . .

Suzaku: Yep.

I looked at him as he gave me a warm smile.

Me: Babe. . ..

Suzaku: hmm.

He pulls me to his lap as my head rested on his chest as he had his arms around me as his chin rested ontop of my head.

Me: Can you keep promises?

He paused at my sudden change of voice as he tightens his wrap around me.

Suzaku: Yes.

Me: Then promise me something.

Suzaku: What is it love?

I then gripped his shirt as snuggled my face in this shirt.

Me: Promise me to never leave my side, even if we hate eachother in the end, always stay by me even if I shun you out. . . . . . promise me that youll always be in my life. . . . .Suzaku. . . .*pause/open eyes* can you promsie me this.

Suzaku: Acourse Isabella, without hesitation, I promise till death comes--

I sat up as I socked him.

Suzaku: Ow!  
Me: Dont say that or you might die!!*hic* I dont want you to die--

I began to get emotional once again as Suzaku pauses as it was replaced with a laugh as he hugs me.  
Me: Now your laughing at me!!

He just laughs more and more and hugs me tightly as I was still going on.

.::After Skoolio::.

Me: K thanks Shirley!

Shirley: No prob. So*pauses* your really umm.

I paused as I putting away my book as she was staring straigh at my belly. I looked at her then at my belly as I smiled back at her.

Me: Yep.

Shirley: How long?

Me: Hmm? Oh I think almost a month now--

Shirley: Do you know the sex yet?!  
I paused at her sudden outburst as I giggled.

Me: No, but maybe i might go check it out this weekend, not sure--

i"Slid-!"/i

Suzaku: Isabella, you ready dear?

Suzaku walks in as the doors closed behind him as I smiled warmly.

Me: Yea just getting my things ready.

I grabbed my book bag as Suzaku gasps lightly and runs to my side as he grabs it.

Suzaku: Let me carry it love.

Me: Umm ok, w/e.

Suzaku: Oh hi Shirley.

Shirley: Hey Suzaku. . . .

She pauses as she just stares at him in a daze as I grabbed his hand in my right with his right as Shirley just stared at him.

Me: Shirley, you O-K??

Shirley: So. . . .. *gulps* Suzaku and. . . . *looks at me* YOU. . . . .umm. . . .

I paused as I gapsed.

Me: Oooh.

Suzaku: What?*looks at me/shirley/back at me* what??

Me:*smile* Yep!*hug Suzaku's arm* He's my Baby's Daddy.

Suzaku pauses as he looks at Shirley as her eyes widen.

Shirley: OH.

Me:*smile* Who else Shirley duh!

I tapped her forehead with the palm of my hand as she blinks as Suzaku grabs my hand.

Suzaku: Dont hit her love.

Me: Ok.

He sets my hand down as our right hands were still weaved as Shirley merly looked at us.

Shirley: But isnt it a problem cuz. . . . . .well. . . .. Isabellas a PRINCESS and Suzaku. . . . .your just a. . . . knight. . . .

She said knight in a low voice as i looked up at Suzaku as I grabbed his arm with my left hand as I looked up at him witha worried face.

Suzaku then gives Shirley a serious face as he didnt mean to make it look mad but it kinda did as he grips our hands.

Suzaku: Wheater or not Isabella is of royal blood, she's my fiance and the mother of my child*pauses* I wouldnt have it any other way.

Shirley gasps lightly as he narrowes his eyes.

Suzaku: Come Isabella, the cars out waiting for us.

Me: K.

I looked at Shirley as she smiles.

Shirley: Well the best luck to you two*smiles more* even though you two wont need it.

I smiled too as I grabbed her right hand in my left as my right was still weaved with Suzakus.

Me:*warm smile* I'll be sure to invite you to our wedding Shirley dear*wink* promise.

She gasps in delight.

Shirley: Really?!

I nodded as my hands slips from hers.

Me: Well we have to go*wave* bye.

Me and Suzaku then walked away as we were headed towards the gates of the skool.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm love?

Me: Were you MAD at Shirleys comment? About us??

He stops walking as did I as I looked at him as he gives me a smiles.

Suzaku: No love, just a bit worried myself.

Me: We'll make it though*grip hand* riight?

Suzaku then smiles as he puts his hand on my face.

Suzaku: Yes.

He gives me a soft kiss as he then pulls back and kisses my head.

Suzaku: Come now, before you get tiered.

Me: K.

We then walked towards my ride as we headed back towards the castle.

.::Darkness Is A Nasty Thing Love::.

Me: K bye!

Suzaku: And eat fruit, dont stay up late and--

Suzaku was leaving with Euphimia for a couple of days on a mission back to her homeland to get somethings for winter as I was staying -.- acourse. It was almost sun down as we were at the launching center as Suzakuw as already in his knight outfit like the one he wore to the ball as I was fixing it up for him. I was in a dressand a pull over sweater as it was cold NiGGa as my curls were down and my bangs pinned to the side.

Me:*laugh* Its only two days babe*smile* what could happen?

Suzaku: EVERYTHING.

I laughed with a small sigh.

Me: Youll call?

Suzaku: Every day.

Me: Its only TWO babe.

Suzaku: *low* Everyday. . . . .

I laughed again as he gives me a kiss and then one on the forehead as he hugs me.

Suzaku: Take care of yourself love. . . . .. I love you.

Me:*smile/wrap arms* I love you too babe.

I let go as so does he as he walks to the airship. Gaurds swarmed by me escorting me out of the launching area as I was up at the glass windows of the launching room as I watched the plane leave. I set my hand on the glasses window as I sighed.

Me: What could go wrong?

My hand slipped as I sighed heavly again as I looked down and walked back towards the castle grounds.

i"Princess Isabella!"/i

I looked up from the flowers I was looking at as I was in the royal castles graden.

Its been a couple of bweeks/b since Suzaku's been gone :( I know, a couple days my ass.

My stomach had hekka grew as I was a full month and a week now :) but my mood swings were more like mood wreckin balls O.O no one ever knew when Ild be happy anymore. One day Ild be pissed cuz Suzaku wasnt there, then sad&depressed cuz he didnt call by the hour, then happy because it was sunny outside for a nice walk with Kallen, but then sad again cuz I couldnt play in the playground. Yea I gave bi-polar a new notch O.O''

Well I was in the garden with a winter dress or white as I had a white thin long sleeve under as my hair grew a bit as it was to my mid back now and my side bangs were trimmed to stay side bangs as it was straight and down with a white headband as I had on white leggins under mah dress and matching phlats.

Me:Yes?

I said as I turned to a solider as he soluters me.  
Solider: Miss, sir Kururugi is one line 3.

I gasped.

Me: Yay!!*walk off* thank you!!  
I held my small growing belly as I husteled to the doors as I tried to fast walk but it got me quiet tiered by the time I got to the elevator O.o

Me:*huff/huff* Man this isnt good for the baby. . . .

I pressed the 5th floor as the elevator doors closed as I waited for me to go up the floors.

Me: Come on come on come on!!

i"Beep."/i

I gasped in delight as I walked out the elevator doors as I went to the communication room.

Me: Line three?

A solider turns his lounge chair to face me as he smiles and gets up.

Solider: Like always miss, here you go.

Me: Thankies!!

He bows and leaves as I walked over to the huge screen as I pressed my pass key as the line three was connected as I looked up.

Suzaku: Yes, just leave it there---than--

Me: HI BABE!!!  
He pauses as he looks at me.

Suzaku: Oh there you are*smiles* I thought you were going to take longer.

Me: Nope!!*smile* So hows work, you ok?

He nods.

Suzaku: Fine, what about you? How's the baby?

I smirked as I sat down on the lounge chair as I stroked my small pot belly as I looked up at him.

Me: Im O-K. . . . the babys good too, Im just*look up at him* waiting for you. . . .to come home. . . . . .

Suzaku: Oh Isabella Im SORRY its just--

I smirked softly as I looked down as he cuts himself off.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . . .

I looked up at him with dull eyes as he narrows his.

Suzaku: Is there something going on, love?

I softly closed my eyes as I gave him a soft smile.  
Me: Acrouse not Suzaku. . . . .*flash small grin* just miss you, that's all. . . .

Suzaku sighed as he looks to the side. I then tried to lighten up the convo as I hate seeing him discouraged over silly things.

Me: I'm gonna get my first ultra sound, soon, by the end of the week. . . . . .

He gasps.

Me: Im sorry, I wanted to wait till you were here love, really I did but she thinks. . . . .

I trailed off as I gentally set my had on my belly as I looked up at him.

Me: She thinks there might be something WRONG, they the baby's position. . . . . .

He just stared at me. I got scared.

Me: Babe?

Suzaku: What do you mean somethings wrong?!*gets up* I---I gotta go!! Now!! With you!! Lemme-lemme tell Euphie to let me go--I'll call you back--ily! Bye!!  
I stood.

Me: Suzaku wait--!!

i"Beep. . . . . "/i

I paused in silence as I stared at the blank screen.

Me:*low* Suzaku?

I just stood there starring, as if he was going to be back on in any second, but he wasnt. I tumbled down to the lounge chair as I just, sat there looking at the huge screen of nothing as I looked down with my tearfilled eyes.

Me: Suzaku. . . .

.::Later::.

Cornilia: Isabella--

She gasps as I was crying in darkness in the communitcations room as I was on the communications table as my arms covered my head.

Cornilia: Isabella!!  
She runs to my side as she stops, she then went to stroke my head but as she did I cringed and stopped. I flintched as I looked up to her as I gasped.

Me: Cornillia?

Cornillia: My dear child*strokes face* are you alriight? Whats wrong? Why do you sit here in darkness. . . .

I took my face back as she takes back her hand.  
Me: Its nothing Cornillia. . . . .just emotional from being how I am. . . .

Cornillia: And. . . *looks side to side* how ARE you. . . . .with that?

I paused as I looked up at her as I sniffed and whipped my eyes.

Me: Well. . . . .umm*whips face softly* I. . . .I'm good. . . .and so . . . *hold belly* so is the baby. . . . I mean. . .

Cornillia then smiles warmly as she strokes my head as I looked up at her.

Cornillia: Come Isabella, its quiet late for a girl such as yourself to be up.

Me: Yes.

I got up as i went to walk away as Cornillia was soon to follow as I left the room when the screen turns on. Cornillia haults as she turns her head.

Euphimia:*teary eyed* Sister, is that you?

Cornillia: Euphie, why--why are you calling in such an hour?? Is there somethign wrong--?!

Euphimia: Oh sister*tears* I've---I've done something terribel-!!

Cornillia:*gasps* What?

i"Miss Isabella. . . ."/i

I opened my sleepy eyes as I sat up with a light groan as a butler stood in my precense.  
Me: *Hiss/narrow eyes* What is it. . . .

Butler: Sir Kururugi is on line 3 once again, shall I give him the regular message?

Me: Hmm?

I slid out of bed as my light brown lightly curled locks over flowed my shoulders as I looked up at him.

Me: Mmm, no I want to see his NEW excuse for today's abbsence. . . . .

The butler smirks as he nods with a slight bow.

Butler: As you wish madam.

I then looked up at him.

Me: And of HER.

He pauses as he sighs.

Butler: Her paperwork is being pushed as best as if can madam but your, brother if you will, hasnt had the time to help force it any quicker.

I sighed as I ran my fingers threw my hair.

Me: That is all, thank you, you may leave.

Butler: Acourse madam. . . . .

He leaves as I sighed again, it was month 2 today, three weeks ago Suzaku was supposed to be back but never was. I slipped on my white dress with a black slash in the middle as it went to my knees as my belly was the size of 1/2 of a basketball. I slipped on my flats as I shook my curls a bit as they were nice and in tack as they reached to my mid back as I cut my bangs shorter but still brushed them to the side. I then walked towards the communications room. I placed my right hand over my belly as I was about to get there i heard yelling.

i"I dont CARE if she's moody! Get me my fiance!"/i

I gasped as Suzaku NEVER spoke to someone in such a matter EVER :O I walked into the room as both Suzaku and a solider gasped.

Solider: Princess. . . .

I paused as I looked up at the screen, Euphimia was on 1/2 of the screen with Suzaku. I narrowed my eyes as I walked over to the screen as I galred at them at spoke.

Me: Your done here solider.

He nods with a bow as he leaves as I sat down in the hgue chair as I looked down to my belly.

Me: So, gonna be there ANOTHER month or you gonna make it a year.

Suzaku: Isabella--

Euphimia: Its not his fault sister I--  
I rose my hand as I glared at her.

Me:*hiss* Your not CLOSE enough to call me sister, Euphimia Britannia, now. . . . I only want to know one thing, simple yes or no question*long pause* are you, coming HOME today?

Suzaku gives me a stern look as Euphimia looks at him.

I paused. Why was she looking at him, like. . . . .like they were hidding something from me. . . . I narrowed my eyes.

Me: Is there something, WRONG, Princess Euphimia?

She gasps as she looks at me then back at Suzaku as he never left my glare as I flashed to him.

Me: Suzaku.

He narrows his eyes as he sighs.

Suzaku: Princess*closes eyes* a moment please--

Euphimia: But Suzaku-!! It was my doing as well I--!!

I narrowed my eyes, what were they talking about?

Suzaku: Please Princess*looks at her* I'll take care of it, dont worry. . . .it was my fault anyways--

Euphie: No!*shakes her head/eyes glaze* it was mine as well--!!

She then looks at me as tears foarmed in her eyes as I got kinda scared now. . . . .wtf were they talkin about??

Euphimia: Isabella forgive me*pauses* US. . . . .for we have foresakin you. . . .

I just gave her a look.

Euphimia: Please no this is MY doing, Suzaku was weak at the moment I was weak we--we just--I--I shouldnt have--

Suzaku: No Isabella it was mine as well--Euphie had nothing to--

Euphie: It was as much as my fault as it was yours Suzaku--!!  
Me:iSHUT UP!!/i

They stopped and looekd at me as I slammed my fists on the controls as I huffed out of breath from screaming as I looekd up at them.

Me: Will SOMEONE tell me what the FCK is going on!!

They stopped. Silence. Then Suzaku gulps as he closes his eyes and then takes a deep breath and opens them as he says.

Suzaku: Isabella, I sorta. . . . sorta cheated on you. . . .. *low* a while back. . . .

I gasped.

Euphie: I'm so sorry Isabella--we--we--

I then got PISSED.

Me: You WHAT?!!

Suzaku: It was the niight I wanted to go home to you, I went to Euphie and began to talk to her and we had a heart to heart talk and then we got EMOTIONAL and--

I then got up as I slammed my hands on the controls again as tears foarm in my eyes as I screamed in a high pitc hed screech.

Me: YOU FCKING CHEATED ON ME WITH EUPHIMIA?!!

They stopped as Suzaku looks at me with regretful eyes.

Suzaku: Yes. . . .Im so sorry Isabellla, it was a small kiss then we got---we got--

I clentched my brown locks as I let out a horrible scream.

Me:biSHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!/b/i

I hicced as I fell to my knees as my head went to the controls.

Suzaku: ISABELLA--!!

I began to hysterically cry as I got back on my feet as I gripped my curls again as I cried and cried.

Me: Just tell me this. . . .

I hicced as I look in a deep breath as I looked up at them with my makeup running down my cheecks as I was full of tears as I had the whole face going too.

Me: Did you go, all the way. . . .

They went wide eyed and blushed as Euphimia coveres her face and cries softly as Suzaku covers his face with his hand as he lits his head up a bit and curls his lips.

Me: TELL ME--!!  
I screeched straining my voice.

Suzaku then huffs with strained sigh as he didnt even look at me.

Suzaku: Yes. . . .

I gasped.

Euphimia: Oh Isabella I--

Me: SHUT THE bFCK/b up Euphimia!!

They both looked at me as I was PISSED.

Me: Both of you just STAY THE FCK THERE and leave me and my CHILD alone, FOREVER!! I fotn size=5HATE/font size=5 you Suzaku!! DONT YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!! GOT IT!!

Suzaku: Isabella--!!  
Me:*screech* SHUT UP!!

He gasps as I wasnt done.  
Me: And you Euphimia, I will leave my title from your FCKING bloodline!! I will NOT be even HUMANLY connected in a small way with a fckin two faced BITCH like you!!*Scream* JUST GO FCK EACHOTHER AGAIN!! I HATE YOU BOTH!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
I then slammed my fist into the transmition button as it turns off. I began to cry, and cry, and cry. My heart shattered into a million peices as I looked up to the screen.

What just happened to my life riight now?

So I got up as I walked towards the front as I went to the entrance doors as I went to leave--

"isabella?"

I turned around with my tear struck face Cornillia stood there as she gasps.

Cornillia: What happened--?!

She said low as she walks to me quickly, but as she went to touch my face I turend my head, she slowly with draws her hand as I glared at her.

Me:*hiss* Dont touch me, sister of a WHORE!!

She just stood there as she gives me a stern look as I paused, why didnt she argue about it? I then gasped.

Me: You. . . . .you knew. . . .*hic/hic* YOU KNEW?!!

Cornillia closes her eyes gentally as she sighed and looks at me.

Cornillia: Yes, and Isabella things like this HAPPEN I mean look at your self, I mean its as much as Euphies fault as it is that elevan boy--

bi"SLAAAP!!"/b/i

Cornillia gasps as she holds her red cheeck as she looks at me.  
Me: Your just as bad as them. . . .

I then left with the slamm of the door.

.::Take These Misunderstandings--::.

b"BANG-BANG-BANG--!!"/b

Lelouch: Coming--!!

As Lelouch opens his door I stood there with marquera running down my red puffy eyes as I held my growing belly as he gasps.

Me: Lelouch*hic/hic* help me. . . .

I then lost balance as I went to fall foward as Lelouch caught meh.

Lelouch: Oh jesus Isabella--here come in.

He helps me in as I was still crying.

Lelouch: Sit, sit. . . .I sat on the couch as I was doing that little kid act when you act like you cant breath and cry and cry then inhale deeply and quiver your lip still crying. . . . .

That was me :|

Lelouch: Shh Shh. . . .here. . . .

He then grabs a hankie and dries my face as I kept hyper-ventalating.

Me: Ohh. . . . .Le-eh-eh-loooo-shh. . . . .

I hiced more as he smiles and sits by me as he holds my head to his chest as I grabbs his shirt and dug it in there as I cried more.

Lelouch: Now, please tell me its not just one of your horride mood swings that's got you like this. . . .

Me: It's nooo-oo-t. . . .uh-huh. . . uh-huh. . . .

I gasped as I looked up at him.

Me: It's Suu--Sue--suzaku. . . . .

I then hicced again as I dug my face back into his shirt.

Lelouch: What about him?! Is he ok?! Did he DIE?!!  
Me: NO!!

I then pushed myself away from him as I got up and whipped my face as I took a couple deep breaths as I still hicced a bit.

Me: He--he CHEATED on me Lelouch. . . . *he gasps* with EUPHIMIA!! Uuuhhh. . . . .

I began to whale again as my hands were in small fists like a child would do as I set them under my eyes as Lelouch stood.

Lelouch: He CHEATED on you---?? With the princess---?!

I then turned to him.  
Me: YYEEESSS!!!*whale* They FCKED--!! *high pitched* BEHIND MY BAAAACCKK!!! Ahhh. . . .uhh-huh. . . .

I then set the palms of my hands to my eyes as I sobbed some more.

Me: Oh Lelouch--*hic* I wish---I wish--*clentch eyes/quiver* I WISH I COULD FORGET THIS ALL!!

Lelouch gasps as he stops walking towards me. I clentched my eyes more and balled my fists as I clentched my teeth.  
Me:*Thrwe teeth* I wish I could forget I was a princess*huff/look down* wish I could forget about Suzaku and his love for Euphimia. . . . .*low* I even wish I wasnt carrying his child now. . . . .

Lelouch then walks to me as I relaxed my hands as he grabs my chin and lifts my face up as he gives me a dull look.

Lelouch: You may say this now Isabella, but later on youll curse yourself for ever muttering such words.

I took back my face as I glared at him.

Me: What did you say?? You think I'll ACCEPT them FCKING behind my back when I couldnt even handel them EATING LUNCH together?!! HOW DARE YOU!!

I then walked off as I went for the door.

Lelouch: Isabella-! ISABELLA--!!  
b"SLAM!!"/b

I walked out as I was to the street as I grabbed my cell as I called someone as I whistled for a taxi. One came as I got in as I told him where as the person picked up.

i"Miss Isabella's Residence, who's calling?"/i

Me: Marhta?*eyes soften* Martha, its meh. . . . .Isabella.

She gasps.

Martha: Oh Miss Isabella--!!  
Me: ISABELLA!*smirks* Gessh Martha*sniff* dont you even change?

She chuckles as did I.

Martha: Are you coming to visit dear?

Me: No, I'm calling to tell you to pack up our things.

Marhta: Pack up our things? What for? Are you ok dear? Did something happen to you?

I smirked as I looked out the window watching the skool leave my sight as I sighed.

Me: We're moving Martha, moving somewhere where no one will find me and bother me till the baby comes. . . .

Martha sighs.

Marhta: Light pack or full.

I smiled as I leaned against the window as tears rolled down my face.

Me: As much as you think we'll need for the next half year or so. . . .

Martha: Yes, Mi'Lady.

I laughed softly.

Me: Isabella Martha. . . .*soft sight* Isabella. . . .


	22. Chapter 22

Me: MARTHA!!  
Martha: Stop hollaring child Im riight here!

A month as past, I canceled my cellphone so no one would track me. I also used one of my allias names for money things as me and Martha lived in the ghettos with the Japanese ppl. It wasnt too bad as we were at the semi niice part where Japanese working families were so it was like a niice lil part. Everyone still smiled and had enough food for their family, plus with my help with my links to the Britannian food corps. Hey money goes a long way and I had tons to spear :)

Me and Martha lived in a semi two story apartment as it was small but nice. As soon as you walked in to your right was a small ktichen with a table for 4-6 straight across the entrance with a bit room behind it as well as there was a small T.V on a shelf ont he wall by the table. Behind the table was a loung couch and the door to the restroom. Then a couple steps by the table was spiral metal stairs that led to the "upstairs". The upstairs had just enough room for a king sized bed that we got for both me and Martha and a small shelf for a lamp as there was a metal rail so no to fall off the top part :)

This was our home ^w^33 I was the local bbysitter for all the families as I would have watch the neighbor's kids when they were at work or need a break to relax. I was like the childrens other mother to go for. Theyld come to me for cuts and scraps, food, cloths, fix toys, almost everything and I loved it :) The local apartment ladies couldnt wait for my bby as well as they loved to hold and spoil the new baby.

Well today was the day of the annual festival at Ashford, so me and a couple of the kids I was watching today were going with me and Martha today. I had on dark aviator shades with a mirror reflextion in the front as my hair was in medium messy curls down as I had on a black head band and flats as I wore a pergo soft hot pink dress that went to my knees as it was sleeveless with a black ribbon in the middle with a huge bow in the back.

Me: Martha!! COME ON!!  
The two kids we were taking were Mai and Zuko. Mai(5) had two small pigtails with her bangs as she had brown eyes as she wore a nice white dress and dirty white sandals with a white ribbon bracelet that which I gave to all the children I kenw. Zuko(6) had one too; he had black hair short but long enough to be messy like Nigels as his eyes were hazel brwn/red. He had on a black T with jean ripped on the edge guy shorts with brown scuffed up snadals as they each held one of my hands as we waited for Martha.

Mai/Zuko: COME ON MARTHA!!  
Martha then comes down with black shades as well and her head wrapped like an old woman would with a old ladies dress and her shoes as she had a cane with her, I snickered.

Me: Why the cane Martha?

Martha: Playing the part of sweet lil ol grandmother.

Me: Sweet?

She wackes me softly with her cane as I stuck out my tongue with a smile.

Martha: Ok children you knw what to call us?

Mai/Zuko: Mommie & Grandma!!

I smiled as I stroked their heads as they dug their faces into my dress.

Me: Well come on then little ones, to the festival!!  
Kids: YAY!!  
.::Wont Go Home W/out You::.

Mai/Zuko: Wooooww. . . ..

Mai and Zuko tightly grasp my hand as they stared in aww to the huge festival going on.

Me: Now you two stick with me ok, and remember Im your mother.

They nodded as Martha smirks lightly and acts old as she crouches a bit over as we walked in.

Girl: WELCOME TO ASHFORD ACADEMY'S FESTIVAL!!  
Girl#2: PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES!!

I smiled with a slight bow.

Me: Will do.

Guy: Oh miss would you like an escort?

I paused as Mai and Zuko gripped my hands more as I smirked.

Me: Hey kid, just cuz I'm whoopin out my third kid doesnt mean I aint used to walking around like this.

They gasped.

Martha: Now Now daughter of mine, your scarying the kids.

I smiled at Martha as I looked at the kids.

Me: Where does mommies lil angel wanna go first?

Mai: PONY RIDES!!  
Zuko: The haunted house!!

I laughed lightly as I stroked their small heads.

Me: We'll do it all little ones.

Kids: YAY!!

.::Later::.

Me: Zuko stay where I can see you!*look at mai* Mai dont go too far!!  
Martha: Jesus you DO act like their mother.

I smiled warmly as I Martha smirks.

Martha: You must be thirst Isa--*pause* child, let me get you something to drink.

Me:*fan self with hand* Thank you Martha, that sounds wonderful--

Zuko:*runs to me* Can I try to win the fish?!  
I smiled as I bent over a bit to him and rubbed his head.

Me: Acourse, how much do you need?  
Zuko: 100 yen!

I smiled as I gave im it as he scampers off back to the fish thing as Mai went with Martha to get something to drink and eat possibly.

Me:*whip forhead* Wooow, walking around in my condition in this heat isnt the buisness--

"Meow!"

I paused as I turned around as I gasped, sunddenly something jumps into my arms. I gasped again as it was Miko! Or Aurther here.

Me: Miko!! aww my lil baby!!*rub his head/hug him* Hii!!

Miko mews and mews as he purrs softly as I held him in my arms as he snuggles in them as I craddeled him like a baby.

"Miss!!"  
I paused as I gasped, I knew taht voice--

Oh no, please no, I knew he MIGHT of been here but PLEASE not him--!!!

Me: Yess??

I turned my self again as sure enough there stood an out of breath Suzaku as he had his hands on his knees as he was bent over a bit as he tried to catch his breath. He then takes a deep one as he stands and looks at me; but as I waited for him to tell me what he wanted to say, he hesitated.

I got nervous.  
Me: Is this*look at him* YOUR cat, sir?

He just stares at me for a while longer till Miko mews again as he gasps.

Suzaku: Is--

"Mommie!!"

His eyes fade from fright as Zuko rushes to my legs as he crashes into them lightly as he grips my dress and digs his face in it.  
Zuko: I lost your money Momma*looks up at me* I'm sorry. . . .*sniff* I lost the fishy. . . .

I laughed softly as I held Miko with my right arm as I set my left on Zuko's head as I stroked his head.

Me: It's ok baby, mommie brought enough money for today, so it's ok. You want another 100 yen to try again?

Zuko nods as he lets go of my dress as he whipes his face.

Me: Here you go baby.

I handed him more as he smiles.

Zuko: Thank you mommie!  
He kisses my cheeck as he scampers off again as I held Miko with both my arms now as I laughed.

Me: Youll have to excuse my son, he gets overly excited on festival days.

Suzaku was looking at Zuko as his face said it all.

"No. I thought YOU were Isabella!!"

So he blinks as he looks down at the cement as he narrows his eyes.

Suzaku: Oh it's ok.

Threw my dark shades I gave Suzaku a concerned look, damn Lelouch, he was right. I did kinda regret getting so mad over the whole cheating thing. But I still didnt want to let up so I went to push his guilt a bit more.

Bitch move I knw :3

Me: Oh here's your cat back--

Suzaku: Oh*extends arms* thank you again miss--

Miko: iHIIISS!!!/i

I gasped as Miko ran to my shoulder as he croutched down and hissed at Suzaku as Suzaku gave him a stern look.

Me: Im sorry, is this MY fault?

Suzaku: No Aurther's just like that--*extends hand* he's kinda like my fiance.

I gasped as his hand went further towards Miko.

Suzaku:*dull look/emotionless voice* Personaly I love cats, but they hate me. And the relation to my fiance, well I love her with all my being*hands goes closer* but like cats--

"BITE!"

I gasped as Miko bit Suzaku as he still held on to his hand as Suzaku sighs and grabs him from my sholder.

Suzaku: She's hates me most of the time, it seems*holds Miko better* but as much as she "bites me" as so to speak*smiles/Miko lets go* I still love her, like I still love cats.

Ouch. This bitch knew how to play the emotional card game. But I couldnt crack, not riight now.

Me: Oh Im so sorry to hear that*look at belly* must be hard to had a bumpy relationship like that.

Suzaku: Yes, but I screwed up big this time*I look at him* I basically smacked her on the head with m y awful actions and now. . . . .

Miko then jumps from Suzaku's arms and sprints away as Suzaku watches him leave with glazed eyes.

Suzaku: She left me, just like cats do. . . .

Ahh D: I was falling for it!! I had to change the subject!! NOW!!

So I looked to the side as I tucked my hair behind my right ear.

Me: Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. . . .

Suzaku then smiles at me, I glanced at him threw my shades as I lowered my hand.

Me: What?

Suzaku then looks at my belly as I blushed.

Me: Do I look, funnie?

Suzaku: Oh no miss*soft smile* just, my fiance was pregnate too. . . . . Makes me wonder how her and my child are doing*looks at me* you know?

I just stared at him as my hand were gentaly on my growing belly as he then gasps as he bows.

Suzaku: I'm so sorry!! I--I--*stans up* Your here to ENJOY yourself, not to listen to my life problems--!! I'm SOO sorry miss--

I giggle, but then gasps as I covered my mouth. He paused as he looks at me.

Me: Oh! I'm not lauging at you, kid, I'm just--

I looked around as I saw Zuko.

Me:*point to Zuko* I'm just laughing at my kid--!!*fake nervouse laugh* Ahahaha, look at that poor child of mine, cant even win a fish, ahahahah--!!

Suzaku: Oh well*looks at me* would you like for me to help him miss?

I paused.

Me: Umm*shrug* I guess. . . .

We walked over as Zuko was anime crying as Suzaku kneels down by him.

Suzaku:*hands money* A try please.

Guy: Shoot I'll give you THREE*smirks* this lil kid's so funnie!  
Me:*hiss* HEY that's MY kid.

The student goes back scared.

Guy:*Bows* Sorry miss.

Zuko comes to my side as he grabs my dress and digs his face into it as he was in light frustration tears.

Zuko: I'm sorry Momma*sniff/sniff* I cant do it.

Me: Oh it's ok babe*stroke his head* your here to ENJOY yourself---

Suzaku: Got it!

We looked up and sure enough Suzaku got a goldfish with his net as Zuko gasps.

Suzaku got it wrapped in a baggy as he walks over and kneels down and smiles at Zuko.

Suzaku: Youll take very good care of him, riight?

Zuko: Yes!

I smiled as Suzaku smiles too.

Suzaku: Then here you go.

Zuko: THANK YOU THANK YOU!!

He grabs the bag gently as he gasps and looks up at me.

Zuko: Look Momma!*smiles* I got a fishy.

I smiled as I stroked his head.

Me: Well, thank Suzaku for--

I gasped to my self as I looked at Suzaku as his face had dropped. He stood as I looked up at him as I held Zuko closer to me as he hinds behind me a bit.

Silence fell as we stood there looking at eachother. And with a gulp Suzaku muttered--

Suzaku:*low whisper* Isabella. . . .

Me: Come Zuko--

I went to walk away when I was hugged from behind as I gasped as he caresed my belly lighty as he dug his face in my long hair as he held me snug.

Suzaku:*crying* Oh Isabella--I--I--

Zuko: Isabella-chan!!  
Me:*hiss* Your making a scene, leave me alone Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku then lets go as he turns me around as Zuko gasps.  
Zuko: LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE CREEP!!  
I held my hand out as Zuko stops and gasps as my looks up to me.

Zuko: Isabella-chan??  
Suzaku was crying but with a smile as he slowly brought his hands to my face as he slowly takes off my shades as i glared at him with my light brown eyes. He utters a sighed of relief as if weights were dropped as he holds my face gentaly.

Suzaku: Why. . .. .*tears* why did you leave me, my Isabella--

I took my face back as I held Zuko close to me.

Me: Cuz I fckin hate you.

He didnt care what I said, he just closed his eyes softly as he looks at me, still crying softly.

Suzaku: Oh Isabella I--

I rose my hand as I covered his mouth he gasps.

Me:*hiss* I dont WANT you anymore Suzaku--*glare* Get that threw your think head. . . .

I then pushed him back with my hand on his mouth as he stumbled a couple steps back as I grabbed Zuko's hand as I slipped my shades back on.  
Me: Come Zuko, lets find grandmother and Mai--

Just then as I went to leave my wrist was grabbed.  
There we stood. Zuko looking up at me with a hurt face, me looking down with rage in my eyes, and a tear streaked Suzaku as he gave me a soft gaze of hurt and pain.

Suzaku: Please Isabella--

Me: What?*take wrist back* So you can feel me up with more of your iLIES/i and iPAIN/i?!

Suzaku: But--

Me: No Suzaku, no BUT'S!! I forgave you twice already*shake head* just leave me the fck alone--

I turned as Zuko and me walked away.

Suzaku: ISABELLA WAIT~!!!

I gasped as everyone looked at me.

Zuko: Mother?

Me: Shh Zuko--it's going to be alright.

Suzaku was mad now as he narrows his eyes.

Suzaku: Isabella Le--

bi"OMG-!! Princess Euphemia's HERE?!"/b/i

I gasped. My ass was JUST saved.

Everyone: Princess Euphemia?!!  
I grabbed Zuko as I held him closed as my back as still to Suzaku as everyone began to makes a huge wave push to where ever Euphemia was, for once her idiotic-ness came useful. Suzaku gasped as he didnt expect her to be her either. I smirked.

Me: Well Suzaku, who will you go after?

I pulled my shades off as I slipped them on my head as I looked at Zuko and storked his head as people were still running crazy past me so Suzaku had less and less time to get to her safely.

Me: Will you go after the woman you seem to say you love?

Suzaku's eyes faded at my words.

Me: Or. . . .

He looks at everyone thinking frantically where Euphemia was.

Me:*look back at him/over shoulder/smirk* Will you go after, the woman you TRUELY love to protect her, as a knight should?

Suzaku choked for words, quickly the thoughts of what his next actions to be ran threw head as he grabs his head.

Me: Well*turn head/slip shades down* I guess it was niice seeing you Suzaku*smirk* nothing ever made me happier then to see you squirm*he gasps/looks at me* remember. . . .

I then grabbs Zuko's hand as I began to blend with the crowd. Suzaku then gasps as he run into the crowd.

Suzaku: ISABELLA WAIT--!!  
Just as he went to reach me, grab my shoulder--

"SUZAKU!!"

He gasps as he knew that voice, that small delicate voice. . . .

Euphemia.

She was calling her knight into action and like the dog Suzaku was, he dropped chasing me, he dropped reaching out to me.

Suzaku: Euphie!!  
He then ran the oppisite direction. I stopped as I turned my head back as one tear ran down my cheeck as Zuko pulls on my hand.

Zuko: Dont cry Isabella-chan. . . .it's ok.

I smirked as I whipped my face.  
Me: I knw Zuko dear*narrows eyes softly* it just hurts to know when your not loved anymore. . . . .

I grabbed his hand better as we walked off towards the foot cort, it was deserted as Martha and Mai were there with icecream.

Mai: Momma!!  
She runs to me and hugs my legs as I laughed a bit and hugged her.

Me: Hello dear, you eat enough?

She nods as she gasps with icecream on her face.

Mai: I heard the Princess is here! Can we see her momma?!  
I hesitated as Zuko looks up at me and then socks Mai as Mai gasps, so did I .

Me: ZUKO! DONT HIT MAI!!  
Mai sniffs as she cries dropping her icecream as I sighed.

Me: Oh Mai. . .

I picked her up as Martha gasps as I hugged Mai and rocked her.

Me: Its ok, dont cry love.

Just then Zuko begins to cry too as he grabs my dress and digs his face into it.

Me: Aww you guys. . . .Shh-Shh. .. .

I stroked Zuko's head as I rocked side to side with Mai in my arms.

Martha: Come here child--

Martha Picks up Zuko as he cried in her arms as he wraps his little arms around her neck as Mai sniffs and whipes her face.

Mai: I dropped my icecream. . . .

I smiled.  
Me: It's ok*laugh* your REAL mother'll have a cow if she kenw I fed you so much icecream.

Mai smiles as I whiped her face.

Me: Do you really wanna see her Mai?

Zuko stops as he looks at Mai as Mai was looking at me as she smiles.

Mai: No Momma, I wanna go home now.

I smiled as I kisses her head as she warps her arms around my neck and lays her head on the crane of my shoulder/neck.

Me: Then lets go home.

Zuko: K Momma.

Martha and us then left the desurted festival grounds heading home.

.::Later::.

Martha: Quiet a day huh deary. . ..

She slids a cup of warm tea to me as I had my shades on my head as I sighed and grabbed the cup.

Me: Yea, those kids wore me OUT. . . .and to think I'm gonna have one of em*groan* Why Martha. . .

Martha then slaps me lightly on the head with a wooden spoon.

Me:*rub head* HEY!!

Martha: Child how can you live with yourself making that sweet poor child worry about you and his CHILD your carrying.

I gasped.

Me:*whisper* Martha. . . .

Martha: I swear your such a BRAT sometimes Isabella-!! So what if he accdidently cheated on you, it's YOU he wants to marry, it's YOU who's having his child, it's YOU that he bLOVES!!/b

I gasped as Martha's words peirced me like a arrow, I just sat there as I looked down at my cup as Martha sighs, she always did hate seeing me like this even though in a way;

She was kinda riight.

But I didnt want to believe her words.

Me:*Tears* JUST SHUT UP MARTHA!!

i"CRASH!"/i

Me: YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!!  
I then walked out as Martha gasped, never did I raise my voice to her whenever she'ld lecture me, cuz in the end she was always riight. But not this subject, I stuck to my side clearly.

So I went outside. I stumbled down the metal rail steps as I got to the last one and sat down as i brought my legs to my chest as best as I could, kinda hard when your 3 moths prego. I cried softly as it was just warm tears, no hysterical moans and whales.

Just tears.

Me:*hiss* Stupid Martha*dig face more* if it was only all true--

"Now why is such a beautiful soon to be mother in tears?"

I gasped as i stood and looked behind me as standing on the roof was--

Me:*low/eyes fade* Zero.

He then hops down as I took a step back as he was on the top step.

Zero: Hello, Princess Isabella-Lee-Britannia. . . .

I gasped.

Me:*low* How. . . .

Zero: EASY!*walks down to me slowly* I heard you went missing from a inside job, so I HAD to search for the imfomous Isabella.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I galred.

Me: So now what?

He stops on the second to last step as I crossed my arms and stood with my hip to the side.

Zero: Come again?

Me: Now that you found me*narrow eyes more* what is it you want with meh?

Zero smirks, though I couldnt really see it as he extends his hand to me; I paused.

Zero: Isabella Lee Britannia, will you help me in my conqor**Sp** for freedom for Japan.

I paused.

Me: *galre* And why would you need a 1/3 pregnate fake princess which whom doesnt really CARE for your actions and what you stand for?

Zero: Cuz*smirks/drops hand* I have something of yours.

He then clicks a button from a small protable screen as it turns on as he tosses it to me. I caught it with ease as I paused and pulled it down to my face as I looked at it. I gasped.

Zero: Dont you MISS this?

I ran my fingers over the screen.

Me:*hiss* How did you get this. . . .

There on the creen was my Kuro-X2. Zero smirks once again as he holds his hand out as the screen goes back to his hands as I gasped.

Zero: I'll send a person for you soon enough Isabella, and when that moment comes you must decide your choice.

I looked up at him with a stern look.

Zero: Either you will stand by while your PRECIOUS Japanese children that you hold dearly fall into misery, OR. . . .*I look down* you'll fall to my side. . . .and fight for the justice for all the children you try to protect here in this ghetto.

I looked up at him again as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: And how an I sure your methods will prosper for my children?

Zero then clicks a button as high winds played as I covered my face with my let arm as I looked up with my semi clentched eyes as a rope came down to his reached as he grabs it and sets his foot on a rode that was at the end of it.

Zero: Soon Isabella, soon you will see the image I've set to put this world in a greatter place! And with your help, we'll prosper.

I galred at him as he left but as he did he throws something at me. I gasped as it landed straight stuck on the ground as it was like a credit card but it was a regular card. I look up at Zero as I grabbed it.

Me: A number?

Zero: Call me, if you cant wait for my desipel to come and get you. . . . *bows* farewell, princess. . . .

He then vanishes with the help of a helicopter as I covered my face fromt he winds. But with the winds dead so was his exsitance in my precense. I looked at the horizon as I looked at the card.

Me: *pause/look up* Would I sink so low as to help Zero?

"ISABELLA!"

I looked up as Martha as she raced down to me as i looked at her.

Me: Martha, what is--

She then hugs me as I gasped.

Martha: I'm sorry deary for yelling*pulls back/holds face* I--I didnt want you to get involved--I--I--!!

I looked as her oddly as I took her hands off my face as I looked at her.

Me: What are you TALKING about Martha?

Martha: My dear PLEASE dont fret*grabs my hands* just DONT join the Black Knights. . . .*puts face to hands* not like I have. . . .

I gasped.

Me:*low/take hands back* It all makes sense now*look at her* the reason*pause* the WHOLE reason why they didnt let you into the palace, was--

Martha: Shh--dont say it M'lady--I---I--*looks down* I only did it to protect you.

I paused as I smiled softly as I hugged Martha gentally.

Me: Protect me from what Martha, it these ppl that need protection. . . .*let go of her* and now that YOUR in it*smile* why shouldnt I be?

Martha:*shakes head* NO--your a BRITANNIAN-!!  
I covered her mouth.

Me: SHhh*look side to side* Ppl have EARS jesus--

I took back my hands.

Martha: But will you?

I was beining to walk up the stairs as i turned to her but didnt give her eye contact.

Me: Possibly. . . .

I then turned and went back inside as Marhta sighed as she looks up at the moon's glow int he dark night sky.

Martha: Yes. M'lady. . . .

i"Cheeerrp-Cheeerrp~!"/i

Me: Uhh. . .

I looked up as sunshine hit my eyes as I groaned and sat up as I let out a huge yawn as I looked around.

Me: Marhta?

I paused as he side of the bed was made as I gasped and got out of bed in my night gown and slipped on my slippers as I went down stairs.

Me: MARTHA--!!

As I reached the end I gasped.

Martha: Child how many times have I told you not to scream in the house! I swear sometimes--

As Martha rambled on about me there ont he table by her was a old man, a doctor as he stands with his hands behind him held together with a slight hunch as he had little glasses on the end of his nose with multiple wrinkles on his face as his eyes were closed but apperiantly he could see.

OldMan: Well you must be Isaeblla.

I just looked at him as I gasped and bowed.  
Me: Yes sir--

OldMan: Oh no deary you shouldnt be bend like that, bad for the baby--call me .

Me: Oh ok--Dr. Shawl.

He smiles at me warmly as he pulls up a chair.

Dr.S: Please sit-sit, let me have a looks-see.

I sat down as he brings up that tool wear they listen your heart with, a stephescope? OxO HELLA spelled wrong -.-'' sorry D: as he began to exaimin me Martha gave me some tea. He then smirks as I stopped sipping my tea as he huntch stands.

Me: So??

I said as I placed the cup aside.

Dr.S: Well your baby SOUNDS fine, but I recommend you go and apply for the new Japanese zoon, you know you'ld give your child a better furture if you said the father is Britannian and they'ld HAVE to let you in, and then you can send your child to a promising school and he'll have the best furture you can possibly give him. . . .

I paused as I looked at the doctor as i embraced my belly as Martha went into alert.

Me:*low* How did you know my baby was a boy?

The Dr. had his back to me as he was looking at our front door as Martha walks to my side and sets her hands on my shoulders.

Dr.S: My role in this world is you, keep you and your new life SAFE, Miss. Isabella. . . . . *sighs* And if my BOSS needs me to know certain things, then so be it. . . . .

Me:*narrow eyes* Who's your boss?

Dr.S: You know him as, Zero I suppose.

I gasped a bit as Martha huffs.

Martha: Now see here--!! Isabella is in NO condition what so EVER for ZERO to--

"Martha."

She stopped as I strugggeled to stand as I finaly got to my feet as as I looked at them.

Me: Stop it Martha.

Martha: Isabella. . . .

Me: Tell your BOSS. . . . *flip Zero's card* that this is HIS and. . . . *Dr.s takes it* tell him to either I have transpertation for me when ever he needs my help or I wont even bother.

smirks softly as he slips the card away.

Dr.S: Will do miss. . . .well*bows* I should be on my way, whenever you feel uneasy dont fret to call.

He then hands me HIS card, jesus do they all have CARDS or something?? . He then left as I sighed and sat down as I grabbed my cup of tea again.

Martha: Isabella REALLY, what can you do in your fragel state-?!

I sipped my cup as I looked sight ahead.

Me: Martha, there's many many things "I" can do in any state*smirk* it's just all up to how I manage my time wisely and make sure I dont mess up really.

Marhta then anime sweat drops.

Martha: You sounds a tad insane there M'Lady.

I grinned to her as my eyes glimmed as she gasps.


	23. Chapter 23

Zero: And here she is--*extends hand* Isabella Lee Britannia!!

Everyone fromt he Black Knights looked up as in a black dress with quiet a belly . with her hair in a high pony and black flats was me. I looked at everyone dully as I walked by Zero.

Black Knights: WELCOME ISABELLA!!  
I rose my hand as they all bowed. I then cleared my throat.

Me: Well you all know me as the new "Princess" of the enemy but I want ALL to know, I hate my blood that runs threw my veins and I hate the fact that I'm even partly related to these scums called Birtannians. Black Knights, know I will use my power and skills to help your cause because before i was stamped Britannian I was their enemy; now I'm the link that will help bring them down!!  
The crowd cheered as I narrowed my eyes as I held my belly when someone yelled from the crowd.

"STOP!!"

I paused as out came a man with a girl as the crowd stopped I looked at them with a glare as everyone looekd at them.

Man: Why should we believe this trator?! If she would betray her own BLOOD what wont say she wont betray us?!  
Woman: Riight!! And look at her!! She's pregnate!! What good will she be to us?! How with a 1/2 pregnate woman that's a trator help us?!  
The crowd began to whisper as I stomped my foot. Everyone gasps and looks at me as I galred more.

Me: Is that a challenge?

Everyone gasped, again, at my words as the girl and man smirked.

Man: Dont think just cuz your pregnate and a princess we'll go easy on you. . . .

Me: Good*walk down/walk to them-then past* I wouldnt have it any other way. . . .

People made a walk way as the two glared at me as they followed. As I went for the gates to the battle grounds Kallen stood there. I stopped as I looked at her.

Me: Kallen.

She had her eyes narrowed as I smirked.

Kallen: You dont have to prove your place here Isabella, I know how strong you are*yells* YOU HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE!!

I then walked by her as I whispered softly to her.

Me: But I love play with people. . . .dont take my fun away now.

She gasps as I walked past her as did the man and woman with the crowd behind them.

Me: Engine?

I said as I clicked a few buttons.

Man: On.

Me: Guns?

Man: Strapped.

Me: Launch?

Man: In 3---2--

I gripped my controls as I galred at the laucing doors to open.

Man: ONE!

Me: KURO-X2 LAUCHING!!

I then slammed the launch button as the doors slammed open as out in the practice feild Kuro slipped out. It rolled to the middle of the open area as it took a stand stance.

Me: Hmmph*smirk* they're not even ready?

"LAUCH!!"

I paused as I turned my head as out came both the man and woman in two regular units.

Me:*smirk* Good.

"Dont think because you have a stronger Knightmare you'll win girl!!"

"Yea! This is OUR turff, not like you lil mission games!!"

I clentched my teeth.  
Me: You talk big--!!*Claws click on* But can you back it up?!

I then took a stance as Kuro's right and left claw lauched, they swirved to the sides as I took them, back. They then took out their guns with a smirk.

Man: You think we'll fall for such a---

Before he finsihed Kuro-X2 raced to him.

Man: Wat the--

He then began to shot rounds as I slid side to side dodging.

Me: Kinda sloppy*Kuro jumps up* for a guy who talks big!!  
I then punched the head of his Knightmare with my right claw as the knightmare paralyzes as I ripped it off and threw it. It fell to it's knees and then side as the pod flew out.

Me: One down--

Just as I was about to finish the woman's knightmare was over Kuro. I gasped as I turned around.

Woman: NEXT TIME PAY ATTENTION!!  
She then slamms a sword right into my Pod.

Everyone gasped.

Kallen:*scream* bISABELLA!!!/b

The woman then slipps out the sword and hops back as Kuro fell to it's knees, she then smirks as she walks to the crowd as she slamms her sword into the ground.

Woman: SEE!! How were we to trust this woman who couldnt even DEFEND herself and her own child!! Now thanks to her reckless actions she--

She was just going ON and ON as everyone gasped, but she hadnt notice she was too big headed to see Kuro-X2 powering up as it slowly stood up.

Woman: And another thing she--!!  
i"Click."/i

She gasps as her knightmare froze.

Me:*smirk* You talk to much little girl.

bi"BOOM."/b/i

Clean off her head went, her Knightmare then fell to the side as her pod fell off.

Kallen: But how?!

Kuro-X2 then kneels down as like a knight would as the pod hisses and opens, everyone was egar to see how I managed to survive that sword straight into me as they all gasped.

Kallen: There's---there's---

"No one there."

They all turned to me with Zero at my side as I smirked.

Zero: Isabella here will be the first to ever be able to fight from a distance without being disturbed just incase, so her power is even MORE dangerous! With her fighting without worrying about hurting herself or her baby she will be unstopable!

Everyone paused but then cheered as they all surrounded me and clapped for me. I paused taken by their sudden acceptane but then I couldnt help but smile to them all as I felt "needed" here. I felt like they WANTED me here as well. I loved that feeling, being needed and wanted. . . .so I stayed as Zero's personal gaurd. . . . .

Code Name: Love.™

.::Shiit. . . ::.

i"Knock-Knock."/i

I was in my new room from Zero's headquarters as I paused as I was getting ready to go to bed as I slipped one my pull over sweater and straighten my hair as I walked to the door.

Me: Yes?

Guy: Uhh*bows* Your food miss!!  
I paused as he held me dinner, I smiled warmly as I took it.

Me: Thank you. But you didnt have to trouble yourself by bringing me food sir--

He blsuhes as he bows again.

Guy: No Miss Isabella!! It--It was my pleasure!!  
I smiled as I looked down at the tray of food as I smiled up to him.

Me: Thanks.

He nodds with a bright pink blush as he bows again.

Guy: Well enjoy miss!! Bye!

He then leaves as I smiled.

Me: Bye.

I then closed the door slowly as I went to my table as I ate some of it but then left the rest, I wasnt really that all hungry.

i"Knock-Knock."/i

I paused as I walked again to the door.

Me:*smirk* Did you forget to--

I paused as I looked up as I gasped.

Me: Zero.

Zero: Isabella. We need to talk. . . . please.

I paused as I nodded and opened the door to him.

Me: Come in come in. . .

Zero: Thank you.

I nodded as he walks in, as I closed the door he sat down on my long couch I had by the huge window of my room as i sat on a small one person seat across from him. I set my hands on my stomach as I sighed.

Me: Well, what brings you here Zero?

Zero: Isabella. . . . .how's. . . . how's the---

I paused as I looked at him with a risen brow.

Me: The*long pause* baby?

Zero: Yes, the baby. . . .

I paused as I sighed and looked down.

Me: It's ok I guess. . . . *smile* I'm not sure havent had an ultra sound yet.

Zero: You havent?

I looked up at him as I shook my head with a small smile on my face as I looked down at my belly.

Me: It's a long story you probably dont care to hear Zero, so dont trouble yourself*look at him* just know I'll get what you need done even in my state.

Zero then stands up as he smirks. He then walks towards my huge window as he looks out at it. I then looked up with concerned eyes as I looked at him from teh windows mirror reflection.

Me: Zero, can I ask you something?

He then turns to me stills tanding as he smirks.

Zero: Acourse.

Me: Why me?

He pauses, though you couldnt tell from my point due to not being able to see his face o.O''

Me: I mean*look down* it's not like I love this chance to destory what I hate but*look at him* why me? Why do you*look down* "ask" about me, my baby--*look up at him* why do you care? I mean, not that I dont LIKE being cared for it's just--why take your chances with a 1/2 pregnate girl that you know nothing of and might even be worthless. . .. *long pause* Why?

Zero sighs as he turns back to looking at the huge window as I looked at his reflection threw it.

Zero: Isabella, if I were to tell you "why" I jeperdize something.

I paused as I grew more aware.

Me: Jeperdize something?*pause* But--*look down* what?

Zero then turns to me. but was still by my window.

Zero: Isabella, the reason your here is the key to WHO I am. . . .

My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

Me: What?

Zero then turns his gaze back out the window as I narrowed my eyes as I got up as I still looked at him threw the reflection of his helmet from the window.

Me: Wait, the "reason" I'm here is cuz*look down* cuz of WHO you are?

Zero stayed silent. I looked back up at him as I walked to his side as I looked up at him. I then placed my right hand on the right side of his helmet. I slowly turned it to face me as I looked up at him.

Zero.

The figure of Japans' new justice.

A man on mystery as well as his ways for getting things done.

No one knew "WHO" he was.

No one knew where he came from.

No one. . . .

So why would this "No one" know ME? I couldnt get my head around it. Was it someone I hardly knew but they REALLY knew me? Was is a old butler, or-or maybe some weird leader from another country that just wanted me for political gain later on?

Who was Zero?

I then placed my left hand on the left side of his helmet as i clentched my hands on the sides.

Me: Zero. . . . .*low* who are you?

He stayed silent.

Was he LETTING me remove his mask?!

Was he letting me see who he really was?!

I gulped as I pressed the slids lightly--my heart raced in my chest--

i"Shhhh-ink!"/i

The sound of the metal sliding into itself as all taht remained with the front glass plank still covering his face. But as the back of the helmet was gone I gasped.

Black hair. . . .

Everyone black haired person I ever knew raced threw my head as I thought of NO ONE who couldve been this Zero. So I clentched my eyes as I hung my head.

Me: I'm sorry Zero!! Please*press helmet front to him* take back you mask!!*low* I'm sorry--

Just then warm hands were placed over mine. I gasped as I looked up at Zero as the front plate was still covering his face. Then he sighs as he slowly pull my hands down with the remaining part of his mask.

I gasped.

My heart skipped a beat it felt.

Me: No. . . .but your---but your---

i"CLASH!"/i

The sound of the helmet hitting the floor from being dropped by my hands echoed in the room.

Me: No. . . .

That's all i could think of as I stared to Zero's face. In my brown eyes was the face of Lelouch.

MY Lelouch. . . . .

The same Lelouch that I've grown to love and care for.

The same Lelouch that helped me threw my lfie during our time in High school.

The same kind hearted, niice Lelouch that would always try to make everyone smile.

This Lelouch was Zero?!

Lelouch: Yes Isabella, I--Lelouch Lampurge**Sp** am Zero.

My eyes faded in shock as my hands slipped from his as I just stared at him. Then my eyes glazed over with tears as they softened as well as i rose my right hand slowly to his face.

As my hand touched his face I flintched.

Me: It is you. . . . .Lelouch. . . .

He smiles warmly as he grabs my hand that was on his face as he holds it there.

Lelouch: I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Isabella. . . .

I didnt know what happened to me next, btu I slowly wrapped my arms around his body as I slowly dug my face into his suit.

Warm tears soaked his outfit as he gasps lgihtly.

Me: Oh Lelouch. . . .

I then began to cry.

I didnt know why but knowing that Lelouch was the Zero that cared so much about me, enough to send a doctor after finding me. The only one that actually TRIED to find me and still care for me, checking up on me and making sure I was safe and well. That Zero was my beloved friend Lelouch. I couldnt have been anymore happier at that time. So I hugged Lelouch snuggly and cried on his suit.

Lelouch smirks as he warps his arms around me as he sets his face into my hair.

Lelouch: Well your hormonal.

I then pulled back as I socked him softly in the arm.

Lelouch: Hey-!

I then smiled as I whipped my face.

Me: So. . . .my Lelouch is the nutorious Zero is he?

He then smirks as he slips his left hand under his bangs covering his left eye.

Lelouch: The one and only.

He then flips his hand as he smiles at me. I couldnt help but smile back at him.

Me: Thank you Lelouch--*look down* you know, you were the only one to have looked for me, and even found me. No one ever even tried I guess. . . .*look up at him/still smiling* you even sent a doctor to check up on me and my baby. . . .

Lelouch's face goes serious as I was smiling to my belly with my hands over it.

Lelouch: Well Isabella, I actually did it for Suzaku.

My eyes became strained as I looked up at him with them.

Me:*harsh hiss* What?

Lelouch: You shouldve seen him Isabella when you were pernounced missing to the military and gaurd. It was like he went mad.

I narrowed my eyes to him as I looked to the side.

Me: As if--

Just as I spit out those words my faice was grabbed by him as it was pulled up to his as I gasped.

Lelouch: *hiss* LISTEN to me Isabella-!! I'm SICK of seeing Suzaku coming to skool EVERYDAY as if he's about to fall limp and DIE! You need to go and work this OUT, please!*long pause* Think of your CHILD!!

I gasped.

Lelouch: What are you going to tell him when he grows up and asks you about his father huh?! Cant LIE now can you cuz Suzaku WILL find you again, and do you WANT your child to grow up with a father figure?! Dont you want the best for them?!!

Me: SHUT UP!!  
I pushed Lelouch away as I looked at him with a glare.

Me:*hiss* So this is it, you didnt REALLY need my help, you just wanted to HELP HIM?!!

I huffed as I didnt wait for him to answer.

Me: You DISGUST ME!!  
I then went to leave--

"So, you do feel strongly about this. . . . "  
I stopped as I looked straight ahead as Lelouch smirks and steps to me.

Lelouch: He told me you wouldnt listen to reason, but then again---

He was behind me now as he glids his hand to mine as I still hand my left on my stomach as I glared down at the tile floor.

Lelouch: He DID cheat on you. . . . .*low* with the person you hate the most in this world. . . . .

I didnt move. I just lowered my glare to a dull looking as Lelouch smirks as he turns me around and let go of my hand as I he lifts my chin up to his face as I gave him the emotionless look.

Lelouch: Now see, THIS is why I decided to ask you here at my side.

I paused as I pulled my chin back and looked to the side with a slight glare.

Me: Why?

Lelouch: Because your full of hatred.

My face lightened up as I looked at him with my jaw slightly dropped open.

Me: Hatred?

He nods as he runs his finger tip on my cheeck as his hand drops.

Lelouch: With hatred comes great power Isabella. . . . .*walks past me* just look at me. . . .

I turned around with a confused face as Lelouch grabs his mask and turns his head to me.

Lelouch: Just know, what you wished before, about forgetting everything, just might come true. . . .are you REALLY ready to forget Suzaku. . . . .your only love?

I gasped as he slipps on his mask as he turns to me and bows.

Lelouch: Goodnight, Isabella.

He then left. I still stood there a bit shocked as I sighed and looked out the huge window to the moon as I pressed my forehead against it.

Me: Am I really ready to forget Suzaku. . . . . .

.::One Step Closer::.

"So that's it?!"

I was sitting by Kallen on the table of disscusion as we were talking about Euphemia's plan for a Japanses zone. Though Zero wanted Japan as a independent nation going against what they stood for would cuz problems.

Kallen: Are you sure you wanna be here. it's to early for you.

I shook my head as I smiled to Kallen.

Me: No Kallen*sigh* I gotta know what's going on or I shouldnt even be involved.

Kallen: That's riight you SHOULDNT even be involved--please Isabella--

"Isabella."  
Kallen stopped whispering to me as we both look up to Zero. Everyone looked at me as Kallen looks at me too. I looked around as I cleared my throat as I looked up to Zero.

Me: Well, you ALL know my situation, but in my opinion. . . .

I paused as I glared at Zero and stood.

Me: I dont trust her, not one BIT.

Everyone went back to my cold words as Zero smirks.

Zero: Well then it's settled--

He then gets up as he turns his back to me.

Zero: Tommorrow when Euphemia makes the zone offical I will go, but as back up, Isabella will be my escort as everyone stands by to hold them off.

I looked at him.

Me: Me? In the Kuro-X2?! Are you MAD?!!

Kallen: I have to agree with her Zero, what if she gets hurt--

Zero: Its not like we're going into battle you two, now--

He then turns around to face us as I gave him a small glare.

Lelouch. What were you planning to do?

He left. I sighed as i set my head on my forehead under my bangs. Then Oggie*sp* comes up to me and Kallen as he gives me a smile.

Oggie: Well come on Miss. Isabella, your probably tiered and tommorrow you have a big day.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes with a smirk as I walked past him.

Me: Thank Oggie.

I then left as Kallen smirks.

Oggie: What?

Kallen then htis him lightly on his chest.

Kallen: its a girl thing Oggie.

She then leaves as Oggies stood there confused.

Oggie: I still dont get it. . . . .

.::I Keep Getting Bad News::.

i"Isabella?"/i

I gasped as I sat up, I looked out my window as my face fell.  
Me: It's time. . . . .

I sighed as I got up as I began to get ready. I slipped on a black dress to my knees with shorts under and black snow boots there were to under my knee as I put my hair down in there light curles as I brushed my bangs aside as I slipped on a black headbad as well. As I looked at myself in the mirror I sighed. I ran my fingers down my fasce as there were light-light scared from face injuried in the past, then I looked at my right shoulder, the wound I go from a gnu shot when Suzaku was in the pshyco stage. . . . .then I lifted my dress as there was a dark scar on my right rib side from when I got smacked by metal. I sighed as I dropepd my dress back as I walked out.

"There she is!"

I paused as I turend my head as my hand were on my belly holding it lightly as Kallen and Oggie come to my side.

Me: Oh hey you guys *smile* you guys ready?

Oggie: You know, Kallen can protect Zero, I just--*pauses* I just dont want you to hurt youself Isabella. . . .

I smiled as I put my hand against his face as he gasps as I gave him a soft smile.

Me: Thank you for worrying Oggie*drop hand* but I rather I go then Kallen, if things go bad. . . . *long sigh* I'll step in and reveal myself as Princess Isabella and cancle out her plans if we dont agree with them. . . .

Kallen: Oh Isabella. . . . .

I looked at her as I smiled.

Me: *hold out pinky* After this Kalle, promise me we'll go find out my baby's sex. . . . .

Kallen paused as she smiles and warps her pinky around mine.

Kallen:*smile* I thought that old doc already knew it?

I smirked back as we let go.

Me: I dont trust tat bitch, and besides I never had an ultrasound, he probably just knows from looking at so many of these*point to belly* plant sized guts.

Kallen and Oggie laughing.

Kallen: Well it's a promise, after today's work well go and find out the REAL sex of your baby Isabella.

I smiled at her as I hugged my belly.

Me: Thanks Kallen. . . . .

I then walked away, but as I did I stopped.

Me: Oh and Kallen. . . .

She pauses from leaving as well as Ogie stopped too and looked at me as she did too.

Kallen: Yea?

Me: If I die today. . . .

She gasps as Ogie went into alert.

Me: *sigh* Make sure Suzaku stays safe and well. . . .*glance over shoulder* can you do this for me as well. . . .

Kallen's face fell as she looked liked she was on the berge of tears.

Kallen: yea. . . .

I smirked as i turned my head back foward as I walked.  
Me:*whisper* Thank you Kallen. . . .

Kallen sighed a cracked sigh on the berge of crying hearing me talking about the fact that today, might be my last. . . . . I got to the room where I was to meet up with Zero, but as I opened the doors I gasped.

"Oh it's you girl."  
My eyes faded in horror as I covered my mouth and shook my head.

Me: There's no way. . . . . you. . . . .how are you--

"Ah I see you've meet C2."  
I gasped as I looked to my right as Lelouch walks out in his Zero outfit as C2 was the girl from before, from how my life changed in a day. Green hair and yellow-orange eyes. There she was, the girl that died TWICE infront of my eyes was the same girl standing before me breathing!! I couldnt get it thre my head-!!

Zero: Whats wrong?

He said as he walks to his mask on his desk as I dropped my hands.

Me: Who are you?

The girl stands as she walks to me.

Girl: I am C2.

I paused.

Me: C. . . . .2?

She nods.  
C2: Yes.

Me: But*lightly shake head side to side* you were dead. . . . . bulletes the tank. . . . .*pause* then at the moutains you--

I paused as quick flash backs of that time went threw my head as the last one was of Suzaku's horride struck face as I gasped.

My hands clenchted together into fists as I glared at her.

Me:*hiss* You.

Both her and Lelouch looked up at me with a catious look. I then walked to her as i grabbed her by her collar as she showed no struggle or signs of fear as I glared at her.

Me: It was YOUR doing tat put Suzaku in such a twist that day. . . .

"And?"

I paused as I looked up at Lelouch as he walks to us as he sets his hand gentaly on my shakin fist as I flintched as I looked up at him.

Lelouch: We must not duel in the past for it blinds us from the future. . . . .*low* let her go Isabella.

I did. I dropped her as she stumbles a bit as she gets kinda behind Lelouch as he smiles to me.

Lelouch: Good now, are you ready Isabella--??

He went to touch my cheek as I swiftly pulled away as his hands froze there, then he withdrew it.

Me: Yes.

I then turned around as I walked out.

C2: She's a bitch.

Lelouch: Hey*slips on mask* dont take ill of her. . . . .

C2: But she chcoked me.

.::The City Is At WAR!!::.

Man: It seems Zero wont be showing up today your highness, please proceed.

Euphemia narrows her eyes as she sighs in defeat and stands.

Euphe: Yes--

"Look there's Zero!!"

She gasps as she looks out into the sky as a smile swept her face. There in the sky were two huge Knightmares, mine and his. Lelouch was on the other Knighmares shoulder as we got there.

Euphe: You came. . . . .*smile* Zero. . . .

Zero: Princess Euphemia--!! Let us TALK.

She pauses as I landed my Knightmare behind the huge wall they had for the doom as it was the one riight behind the chairs of the main people and the huge crowd of Japanese. C2 landed Lelouch, or ZERO at the moments' Knightmare by me.

Me:*relax* Oh man, I want some water. . . . .

I then sent a message to C2.

Me: Hey you got some water?

She shook her head.

C2: Sorry no.

I smiled.

Me: Its ok, nvm.

I turned it off as I sat back.

Me: Ahh it's hot :(

As Zero was talking to Euphemia they were about to go to the booth in the tower when a faint "Princess!!" was heard, I sat up better as I looked at my screen as I hesitated.

Suzaku: Princess for your safetly I cant allow you to be with Zero alone, please allow me to escort you there and protect you--

Euphe: Oh there's no need for tat Suzaku-kun*smiles* dont worry, just. . . .*pause* trust me on this one ok?

Suzaku paused as Zero wakls by Euphemia.

Zero: Well if your going to be dogging me--

He then extends his hand to my Knightmare as I gasped.

Zero: Please, take care of my piolet there, she's under my. . . .*pauses* "SPECIAL" care. . . .

Suzaku pausese as he narrows his eyes.

Suzaku: Special care?

Euphemia begins to walk as Zero looked at him.

Zero: Yes, you might say I treat her like, well like a PRINCESS as you may say. . . . .

Suzaku just glared at him as he smirks and leave behind Euphemia as he then looks up at Kuro-X2. I gasped as I covered my mouth as he walks over to my Knightmare.

Suzaku: So. . . *narrows eyes* your one of HIS followers. . . .

I paused as Kuro-X2 head nods lightly.

Suzaku: And you intend of destroying Britannia?

I paused as Kuro's head shook a no as Suzaku paused and rose a brow.

Suzaku: Then what do you intend on doing here, with this fool Zero?

Kuro-X2 stayed still.  
Me:**Shit SHIT!! What'll I do?! If I show my face he'll rat me out!! But if I dont--**

I was in my own thoughts as Suzaku walks closer.

Suzaku: Show yourself Black Knight!

I gasped as I looked down at him as Kuro-X2 shakes his head.

Suzaku then glares more as he slips for his Knightmare key as he grips it in his hand.

Suzaku: You better show yourself Black Knight or we'll have a problem--

i"Pssst. . . ."/i

Suzaku pauses as the pod opens as I stood there as I gave Suzaku a stern look. The sound of his knightmare key hitting against the paivment echoed as he gasps.

Me: Hello*eyes soften*Suzaku. . . . .

Suzaku was SPEECHLESS. He just STOOD THERE looking up at me as I smirked as Kuro-X2's hand comes to me and helps me down to the ground. As my feet touched the ground I sighed.

Me: Woow, it feels good out here. . . .

"It cant be--"  
I looked up at him as my hand was on my forehead as it slipped off as I sighed and looked to the side then. Suzaku then clentches his hands and narrows his eyes as I just looked away.

Suzaku: Why.

I sighed as I looked at him.

Me: Suzaku you cant--

Suzaku:bWHY?!/b

I gasped as he had a really, REALLY pissed face. I got kinda scarred :(

Me: Suzaku*pause* why do you even care?

He huffs as he walks to me, I got scared as I went to walk back but then hit up against Kuro as I looked side to side, I was too tiered to run for it especially the effin shap I was in as I just covered my face with my hands as I cringed.

Like a scared little girl.

Suzaku: Look at you. . .

I paused as I looekd threw my fingers as my eyes were looking down to the ground.

Suzaku: You cant even face me. . . .*low* can you. . . . .

I hesitated as Suzaku's hands went ove mine as I gasped. He then gentaly takes them off as he lifts my face with this right hand. As my eyes met his he sliped his hand on the right side of my face as he gentaly strokes my cheeck with his thumb.

Suzaku: Are you ok?

I took back my face as I looked to my left.

Me:*Low* Yes. . . .

Suzaku sighs as my hand was still in his.

Suzaku: Isabella?

I looked up at him.  
Me: What?

He then grips my hand better as I tensed up.

Suzaku: Will we ever, have another chance?

I paused as I looked down at our hands as his were trembling a bit as I then thought about the baby. How I didnt really grow up with my parents and how it hurt me so when they were gone for good.  
Did I really want that for my kid?

Did I want him or her to ask me everyday where their father was?

Could I even bare to look at my child if they come out looking exactually like Suzkau??

So I answered cautiously.

Me: I dont know. . . .

Suzaku's grip lossened as it was a soft hold now.

Suzaku: Well if not--I--

He dropped his grip as I gasped and grabbed his hand with both of mine as he gasps a bit. My head hung as I gripped his hand.

Me: Your. . . .*gulp/look at him teary eyed* your sorry right?

Suzaku's face softens as he grips my hands back as he slipps his hand to my face.

Suzaku: Acourse I'm sorry my love. . . . .*low* everyday I'ld curse myself for ever hurting you in anyway. . . .

I hiced as warm tears fell from my eyes.

Me: Oh Suzaku. . . .

I began to whale as Suzaku smirks lightly as I dug my face into his knights outfit as he wraps his arm around my shoulders as he holds me tight.

Me: I'm sorry I was--I was so meeean to youuu. . . . .

Suzaku sets his head against mine as he kisses it and strokes my hair.

Suzaku: No Isabella, I shouldnt have hurt you, you had every RIGHT to be mad at me for this long. . . . everything you said to me was true after all. . . . .

I shook my head against his vest as I gripped it harder.

Me: Just stop---

I looked up at him as I put my hands on his face as I held it tenderly.

Me: Just stop. I dont wanna talk about it anymore please. . . .*narrow eyes* I just want everything to be ok again.

Suzaku smiled warmly as he grabs my right hand and kisses it.

Suzaku: Anything you want Isabella. . . .here. . . . .

He then whipes my tears with his sleeve, as he finished he kisses my cheeck. . . . .then my forehead. . . .

Then me.

I kissed him back as I slipped my hands on his chest as he wrapps his around my waist, the best he could :]]

He then broke slowly as I was leaning on Kuro but then as he was gentaly pressed against me as he towered over me a bit.

Suzaku: I love you.

I smiled as I wraped my arms around his waist.

Me: I love you too. . . .

Suzaku: Oh~!

I paused as he lets his grip around me drop as he runs over to his kney and pics it up as he goes to the Lancelot.

Me: Umm. . .. ok?

He then grabs something as he comes back out as he rushes to me slightly out of breath. I couldnt help but laugh softly.

Me: You ok there babe?

Suzaku just smiles as he clears his throat as he looks down as he grabs my left hand. I gave him a look as he looks at me in the eyes as he gulps and then. . .

Takes one knee.

I gasp.

Suzaku: I know I didnt really. . . . .DO THIS formally that one niight. . . .. but. . . . but I've had this ever since, BEFORE I hurt you and--and I thought I'ld carry this with me in case you'ld ever forgave me. . . . .

He then pulls our a ring with a small dimond on it as he looks up at me with a smile.

Suzaku: Will you, still marry me Isabella Britannia?

I choked up as I began to get tear eyed again. . . .

Suzaku: Is that a yes?

I smirked as I nodded as he gives me a soft smile as he slips the ring on my finger.

That killed me.

Me: Oh Suzaku--

I then began to cry as he gasps and gets up as I covered my face.  
Suzaku: Oh babe why are you cryin? I thought this would make you happy??

Me:*whaling* I AM HAPPY. . . . .it's just--*look at him* why do we always find something to make eachother get mad and then go threw the PAIN we went threw then end up back to eachother?

Suzaku smirks.

Suzaku: Come here babe.

I took a step to him as he hugs me closed as I wrapped my around him.

Suzaku: Remember what you asked me a long time ago?

I shook my head.

Suzaku: I promised you Isabella, to ALWAYS be at your side. . . . .no matter how much you'ld push me away. . . . .*low* remember?

I gasped as I pulled away and looked at him.

Me: You. . . . .*eyes soften* you remembered?

He nods.

Suzaku: That's why I still looked for you, no matter wat, and I knew I would find you and stay by your side. . . .cuz I love you Isabella, even if you hate me ever in this life time. . . .

I gasped as I then dug my face into his knights vest.

Me: I love you Suzaku!!

He smirks as he hugs me tighter as he sets his face against my head.

Suzaku: I love you too Isabella. . . .

I pulled away as I sniffed and whiped my face. A smile swept my face till this happened -.-

Suzaku: Well if your pioleting this one then*looks up at other* who's in that one? Kallen?

I shook my head.

Me: Kallen didnt come.

Suzaku: Oh. . .

Me: And I umm, dont know who's in there. . . .but dont worry about it--

I looked up at him as he had a stern look on his face, I then looked over as at the Knightmare as I then looked back at him.

Me:*pull on his hand* Hey....

He looks at me in a flash with a :O face.  
Suzaku: Yea?

Me: Umm where can I get a water :P I'm kinda tiered.

Suzaku: Oh you want me too--

Me: No. I can get it, just where.

He smiles at me as he kisses my head.

Suzaku: Riight in tat room thrid door down.

I nodded as I gave him a kiss on the cheeck.

Me: Thanks love, I'll be riight back. . . .

I then walked off towards the small tower.  
Me: Now where's Zero?

"EUPHIE!!"

I gasped as I turned around in the long hall as a door slamms open as I saw Euphemia with a grin on her face come out.

Me: Princess Euphemia?

She gasps and turns around as I gasped.

She had a gun. I gulped as I took a step back.  
Me: Now Euphemia--

Euphie: Oh sister Isabella!! Your back! Oh wont Suzaku be HAPPY to see you--!!

I paused as she stops her sentence as she tilts her head to the side.

Euphie: That IS your and Suzaku's baby isnt it?

I gave her a look.

Me:*light nod* YEss. . . .

She then giggles as she raises her gun to me as I gasped.

Euphie: Well Suzaku's part Japanese so is your baby---please let me kill your baby now.

I gasped as I was speechless. Wtf was her PROBLEM?! Was she on acid or something?!!

Me: Hell no, wtf is WRONG with you Euphemia--?

Before I could ask she shot at me.

I gasped.

Blood rushed down as my eyes faded.

Zero: Stop this Euphie!!  
She takes her hand from his as she pushes him away and runs.

Zero: Euphie!!  
"Lelouch?"

He gasps as he turns around with his mask off as he rushes to my side as I began to hyperventlate.

Zero: Isabella are you ok?!

I looked up at him as he gasps.

Me: Yea. . . .just. . . .*touch face* got a graze on my cheeck. . . .

He sighs in relief.

Lelouch: For a second there I thought she really did shoot you. . . .

Just then tons of gun shots went off as did screams. Lelouch gasps as did I.

Me: What the hell is going on--!!  
Lelouch: It's all my fault!! Hurry Isabella!!*slips on mask* get to your postion!!

He runs off as I got up.  
Me:*hollar* WAIT--!!

He was gone as I heard tons of rounds go off and screams again, so I ran the best I could back out.

But what I saw when I got out. . . .

omg.

It was horrible.

Me:*eyes fade* What the hell. . . .

People's blood was shed everywhere. On the walls, ont he stage, on other people.

A massacar was happening.

Me:*gasp* Euphemia.*pause* where's Suzaku?!

I looked around as he wasnt there anymore.

"Isabella!!"  
I gasped as I looked behind me as it was Lelouch on his Knightmare.

Zero: get into your knightmare, it is time, Euphemia is calling forth a massacar. . . .

I gasped as I shook my head.  
Me: No, she wont--!! I knw her~!!

Zero: Then explain to me all this blood shed-!! That's beside the point now isnt the TIME Isabella!! Protect the japanese!!

i"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"/i

I gasped again as I turned my head as more and more people were being killed. I snapped back as I grabbed my key from my wrist as I clicked my key button. Kuro turns on as I climbed it. I slipped on my headset as I gripped the controls.

Me: All untis amens, Euphemia made a trap! HELP ALL THE JAPANESE!!! NOW!!  
"iYes!/i"

I slammed my buttons as Kuro grabs his guns.  
Me: Euphemia. . . . .

The engines roared as I charged the Brittanian's.

This was the being of most of my end. . . .

.::Later::.

i"Have you found her??"/i

It was a mer almost thirty minutes as we began to steadly take out the Brittanian's. I was tiered, mad, sad, and confused all at the same time.

Euphemia COULDNT have wanted this, could she?

But why? She was so gentle, even to an asshole like me.

I felt torn.

I called it pity.

Me:*scanning* Nope, no sign of her yet--

As I was about to leave the area I paused as something made a low cry ing sound. . . . I looked to my left as a woman with her dead baby in her arms was crying bloody murder with it's blood oh her face as her tears were endless. I gasped as I opened my pod and got out as I raced as fast as I could to her as I held my head phone to my ear closer.

Me:*yell* Hurry call a ambulance I found a--

i"BLAST!!"/i

.::You should REALLY-REALLY play this song while you read the rest D: might make you cry :( ::.

object width="340" height="285"param name="movie" value=".com/v/la4IIUy4OEg&hl=en&fs=1&rel=0&color1=0xcc2550&color2=0xe87a9f&border=1"/paramparam name="allowFullScreen" value="true"/paramparam name="allowscriptaccess" value="always"/paramembed src=".com/v/la4IIUy4OEg&hl=en&fs=1&rel=0&color1=0xcc2550&color2=0xe87a9f&border=1" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="340" height="285"/embed/object

I gasped as a bullet went riight past me, and hit the woman on her forehead. She gasped as her eyes rolled back and she fell on top of her dead baby. My brown eyes faded as I gasped.

"Oh it's you, Isabella. . . "

I turned around as a gun was cocked to my face as I gasped. There stood Euphemia with a smile on her face as if she was mad.

Me:*low* Euphie. . . .

She gigles as she tilts her head to the side and lowers her gun, I took a step back. Then I rememeber my anger to her as I galred at her.

Me: Why. . . .

She pauses as at my serious tone as I pulled up a gun from my thigh as I pointed it to her as I grip the gun well.

Euphie:*titls her* Huh?

I gripped it harer.

Me:*yell* I SAID WHY!!--Euphie!!*pause/low* Why did you iKILL/i so many innocent Japanese ppl. . . .why?

She then giggles again with her hands over her mouth as she hold her hand with the gun to her face holding it gently as if going to slip as it was pointed away from her as her other hand was just down as she gave me a smile.

Euphie: Beacause the Elevans are like rats to Britania. I had to get rid of the rats Isabella.

I clicked the gun.

Me: THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER EUPHEMIA!!*yell* WHY?!

She paused as her face fell serious as she limps the gun more in her hand as she gives me a "Srsly!" look.

Euphie: Why are you so upset, new sister of mine? I thought you'ld LIKE the idea of a elevan rat free world--

She then rose the gun to my face as I had mine to her's though we were about 4 feet away from eachother.

Euphie:*serious* Dont you?

I didnt flintch, as I gave her a narrowed eyed look as I shook my head.

Me:*low* No, Euphemia, I didnt want this. . . . *grip gun* you did.

Euphemia then laughs and hold her gun limp again as she raises her left hand to her mouth as she roars in laughter.

Euphie: That's riight!!*laughs* I did want this--!! Ahahahaha!!

Rage filled my lungs as I clentched my teeth.

Me: Your going to PAY for this Euphemia--WITH YOUR LIFE--!!

i"click."/i

I gasped as she had the gun pointed to my belly as she gives me a curious look.

Euphie: SAY. . . . isnt your "BABY" part japanese??

I gasped as she grins.

Euphie: It IS Suzaku's after*smirks* and he IS part Japanese. . . . so. . . *clicks gun* your baby must die then. . . . for the greater-good*looks at me* Isabella. . .

Me: EUPHEMIA NO!!!

b"BLAST!!"/b

I gasped.

Blood splattered on Euphie's face a bit as I just gasped. Her gun was tossed aside as mine was by my feet. I gripped her right hand in my own right as blood ran down my left arm.

She shot me in my left shoulder.

I huffed as my heavy breathing was the only thing we heard as Euphie looks at me and blinks.

Euphie: Oh dear, I missed your baby.

I gripped her hand as I lashed my left one to her throat as my right one dropped to my side as I tightened my grip around her neck.

Me:*hiss* You'll pay for that-!!

I then grabbed my gun as I pointed to her head as I gripped her throat more.

And all she did was smirk.

Me: Die Euphemia, for all the blood you sheded today--

font size=4"iISABELLA!! WAIT!!"/i/font

My hand froze as I looked up behind Euphemia as Zero, or better yet, Lelouch, hops from his Knightmare as he races walks to me. I shook my head as my eyes began to get teary eyed.

Me:*shake head* No Lulu, FCK HER!!*point gun to her forehead* SHE WANTED TO KILL MY CHILD--!!!

Then a soft gental hand was over mine that was on Euphemia's neck as my grip fell limp as my hand was gentaly around her neck now as I gasped and looked up at Lelouch at his Zero mask.

Lelouch: Drop it. . . .

My hand slipped from her neck, my gun from her head as I dropped them. He then grabs my right hand with the gun as he grabs it from me as I began to cry.

Me: But she. . . .*hug belly* wanted to kill my. . . . my. . . .

Tears of realization of what COULD'VE just happened if not I had reacted sooner raced threw my head as my heart felt sharp with pain as I gasped and looked up at Euphemia as she had a confused face.

Euphie: Why are you crying sister? Is it cuz I didnt kill your baby?

I gasped.

Me: THAT'S IT!!

I then to lung at her when Lelouch stands infront of me as I paused.

Me: Lulu?

He pushed me lightly back as were about 5-6 feet from her as she stood there.

Euphie: Hey Lelouch, why dont you kill her baby for me*smiles* youll be helping getting rid of the rats!

I cringed at her words as I clentched my eyes and turned to look away from her as my back was too them as I looked down at my belly.

Lelouch: Euphie?

Euphie: Hmm??

Lelouch then raises his gun up pointed at her.

Lelouch: How would you liike to make a new world with me?  
Euphie: Huh?

A gun shot was heard as I gasped lightly and looked up at the sky as tears ran down my face. He shot her. I knew it was to come. So, for some reason, I cried.

Lelouch: Lets go Isabella. . .

He then tosses my gun to the side as he flaps his cap back in place as I turned my head as I nodded.

Me: Yes, Lelouch.

I then walked, but as I did there laid Euphemia as she gasped for air. I lightly bit my lower lip as I kneeled down to her as I ran my hand on her forehead.  
Me:*lightly* Oh Euphie. . . .*stroke head* why??

She gasps as she looks over to me as she smiles.

Euphie: Oh. . . .Isabella. . . is tat really you??

I paused.

Euphie: Oh. . .my. . . .your--your baby. . . .

I gasped, what was she talking about?? Did the shot to her gut make her lose her memory or something?! Then she did the most heart breaking thing. She rose her hand weakly to my belly as I gasped. She then smiles softly.

Euphie: I'm glad your having Suzaku's child Isabella. . . .he. . . *gasps* he really loves you--

I gasped as tears ran down m y face.

Me: Euphie--!?!

I grabbed her hand as her eyes closed as I gasped.

Me: No-!! Wait!! YOU CANT-!!

"EUPHIE!!"

I gasped as I looked up as I saw the Lancelot.

Me:*low* Oh no--

Lelouch: ISABELLA GET AWAY FROM HER!!

"Zero!!"  
I gasped as Kallen's Knightmare raced over but as I went to look back at Lancelot it was racing to me.

I gasped as someone grabs my arm and pulls me.

Lelouch: RUN!!

C.C: LELOUCH!! ISABELLA!!  
Zero's knightmare then swoops us up as Lancelot gets Euphemia. Lelouch hugs me tightly covereing me head as I head fighting.

"Suzaku wait--!!"

"FUCK OFF!!"

I gasped as I lifted my head as I saw the Lancelot racing away as Kallen's knightmare's arm was gone as part and bits of the Lancelot were around as well.

Lelouch: Come on*I look up at him* we must go wrap your shoulder. . . .

I then sniffed as I nodded my head as I hugged Lelouch's Zero uniform.  
Me: Why did she say those nice words to me. . . .right before she died?

Lelouch tensed up against me as I didnt notice.

Lelouch: Maybe she "woke up" to her wrongs. . . .


	24. Chapter 24

"ZERO!-ZERO!-ZERO!"

I opened my eyes as I was in the stadium again. my left shoulder wrapped as I had on a tank with shorts and a blanket over as my hair was down as it was wavy everywear. Dry blood on my hands, legs, and face still as my eyes were dull with pain and emptyness.

Me:**Why. . . Euphemia?**

Zero: People of Japan!! We were lied to and blinded by the kind words of this masked beast!! Euphemia had planned this masacar along and we should've know it was trap!!  
"Yea fuck Euhpemia!"

"Let her burn in hell!!"

I gapsed as I looked up at all the crying. . . . anger filled faces as they had the same amont of blood on their face as did I as I looked back down as I narrowed my eyes staring at the ground in my own thoughts.

Me:** Why would Euphie try to kill my child, twice?? Didnt she REMEMBER my child's part Japanese? It was like--**

I then looked up at the blue sky as I gripped my blanket.

Me: --Like all she thought of was killing japanese. . . .

Zero: AND SO!! TODAY IS THE NEW DAY OF THE UNITED NATION OF JAPAN!!  
I flintched as I looked at Lelouch, prancing in the glory of being Zero as the crowd roared in agreement, I turned my head as I walked away. Kallen gasps.

Kallen: Isabella--??

I then walked away as I headed towards my unit room. As I got there I took a long . . . .. long shower. . . .

the sound of the water going off echoed as I walked out with wet stringy hair as I had on some sleeping cloths as I walked to my desk. There aaginst the setting sun glimmered my ring. My head fell as the towel was around my neck as I walked over to it as i picked it up. I then slowly slipped it on my ring finger as I held it up over my head as the sun light made it glitter as I sighed.

Me: Wonder if she's really dead. . . . .

i"Knock-Knock. . ."/i

I gasped as I brought my hand to my chest as I cleared my throat.

Me: Who--who is it??

i"It's Kallen Isabella, can I come in?"/i

I sighed in relief as I dropped my hand as smiled.

Me: Yes-!

I then turned to finished drying my hair as I went towards my bed as the door opens and closes. I sat down on the edge of teh bed as I looked at my window to the sky as the rich colors of orange/yellow/and red swirled in the once blue sky as it was growing dark.

Kallen stood infront of me as she gave me a stern look.

Kallen: Your ok. . . . .arent you?

I paused as I stopped rubbing my hair as I gripped my towel and glance up at her with soft eyes.

Me: Yea. Why?

Kallen narrowed hers.

Kallen: You just saw the woman you hated the most, your own half sister, get shot by the leader your choosing to follow for the rest of your life. . . . dont you hate him?

I girpped my towel again but then relaxed as Kallen noticed as she slightly gasped as I smirked.

Me: Nope.

I then got up as I walked over towards my closet as she looks at me with shock.

Kallen: Oh. . . .

I then grabbed some shoes as I slipped them on as Kallen rose a brow to me.

Kallen: Watcha doin?

I then slipped my last show as I turned to her with a smile.

Me: Arent we gonna go find out the sex of my kid today?  
Kallen's face brightened up.

Kallen: You--you still wanna??

I nodded as I walked to her as I set the towel aside.

Me: Didnt you promise me*smile* after this day we'ld go find out?

Kallen smiles warmly as she nods as I smiled back.

Me: Then lets go!

.::Huh??::.

Doc: O--k. . . .

Just then a glomp of goo was placed on my belly as I gave a disgusted face.

Kallen: What?

Me: Looks like a whale spit up a loogy on m y belly.

She smirks as she rolls her eyes as the doctor laughed.

Doc: Well I'm sorry, that's the only way we'll be able to see your child miss. . . .

I smiled.

Me: K.

She smiles back as she goes to her screen and taps on it a bit as a mechanical hand goes down as it gentaly strokes my belly as a on the huge screen began to flicker on as me and Kallen quickly looked over there.

Me: Well??

The mechanical hand began to gental graze over my belly as me and Kallen gasped.

Doc: There bhe/b is. . . . congrates, your going to have a baby boy.

I gasped as I looked at Kallen as she smiles and shakes her head as she grabs my hand.

Me: I'm having a boy!!  
Kallen: Your having a boy!

We squealed as we looked back at the ultra sound pic of the moving baby as it was so tiny as I gasped and looked at my belly as Kallen let go of my hand.

Me: "That" riight there. . . .*look at screen and back* that's growing inside me??

Kallen rolls her eyes.

Kallen: Kinda life chaging isnt it.

I stuck out my tongue at her smart ass as she smirks with a shake of her head.

Doc: Well it seems the baby's fine and healthy, nothing to report, but be prepared for some kicking soon.

I gasped as my face fell.

Me: This mofo's gonna KICK ME!! D: from the INSIDE?!?!

Kallen's eyes widened as she lightly smacks me upside the head.

Me: Ow! HEY!!  
Kallen: NO SHIT-- the effin baby's gonna kick baka!!  
I pouted as I rubbed my head.

Me: Shut up I didnt knw. . . .

She just shakes her head yet again as the doc came and whipped off the jelly from my belly as she cleans me up.

Doc: Well see you in a month k?

I nodded.  
Me: K!

So me and Kallen left.

Kallen: Wow, a baby boy*looks at me/hand behind head* what ya gonna name him?

I looked down at my belly as we walked threw the hall as i began to stroke it.

Me: Idk*look at her* gonna ask Suzaku what he wants--

I kept walking as Kallen stopped as he hands dropped to her side. I stopped riight a bit after as I turend my head to her with a look as she had a surprised one, a bad surprised one.

Kallen: So. .. . *walks to me* you've decided to FORGIVE that boy?  
I gave her a stern look.

Me: She's dead Kallen--

She stopped with a gasp as I smirked.

Me: There's no more reason to hold it over his head, anymore. . .

I then walk swiftly past her as I headed towards my room.

Me: Get ready soon, were going to be heading out.

Kallen looks to me as her face was shocked.

Kallen: Yes, Isabella. . . .

Me: Is everything ready?!

Guy: Yes Love™.

I nodded as I slipped on the new tech so I wouldnt have to get IN Kuro as I slipped on the gloves and stuff as I looked up to Kuro-X2 as I pressed my buttons.

Me: Kuro-X2 LAUCH!  
My Knightmare blasted off into the night sky as soon, Lelouch's knightmare was at it's side as well. I was controling it from Ashfords skool actually as I was in the council room with a huge screen infront of me as I stood on a platfoarm. As I saw the image of the Brittanian front I sent Lelouch a message as the image of him and C.C appeared.

Me: So, ZERO. . . .

Lelouch takes off his mask as he pulls down his mouth cover as he sighs.

Lelouch: Yes Isabella?

I smiked.

Me: This is it?

He sighs as he went to answer me when a ring went off at his side of the mesage, I paused; he grabs his cell as he gasps.

Me: Who is it?

Lelouch: Hold on, Isabella. . .

He then clears his throat as I was still in a message from his screen to his knightmare as he asnswers.

Lelouch: Yes?

I couldnt hear who the other one was as Lelouch narrows his eyes.

Lelouch: Yes, actually I do. . . .

I glared at him. WHO was he talking to in a time like this--?!

Lelouch: Just do it for her Suzaku, do it for Euphemia. . . .

I gasped.

Me: Suzaku. . . . .

Lelouch: ok. . . I wont. . . .well I have to go. . . ok. . .bye. . .

He hangs up as he sighs.

Me: What he say?!  
Lelouch then lifts back his mask and looks at me.

Lelouch: Get into position Isabella. It's almost time.

I gasped as he ends the transmission. I slammed my fist into the controls.

Me:*Clentch teeth* FUCKN PRICK!!

Just then a low beep was heard as I looked up at the Britanian front as I smirked.

Me: Oh well. . . .guess I'll never now.

Just then the whole front's hold colasped as it crumbles to the ground.  
Me: Right.

I then made a outloud announcement as Kuro lands infront of ToTo and the rest of the group.

Me: Everyone to the front! Charge with full will and fight!! FOR JAPAN!!  
Everyone roared as Kuro goes by ToTo's knightmare.

Me: Our job is to find the Vice roy. we take her out, they'll run like headless chickens.

ToTo: Well for a little girl as yoruself you think like a assasinator; Miss Love™.

I smirked.

Me: Well lets go.

His knightmare nods as we raced out. As I was pioleting a message came to me, from Lelouch.

Me: Yes?

Lelouch: Come back.

I paused as Kuro stops as I looked at him.

Me: What? But I AM at the skool. . .. like you said--

Lelouch: No, make your knightmare come back as well to protect the building.

Me: BUT-!!

Lelouch: Dont argue. . . . just do it. . . .isabella. . . .

I narrowed my eyes to him as I sighed.

Me: W/e.

I end it as ToTo's knightmare comes to mine.

ToTo: You must go?

I nodded.

Me: Yes, forgive me, I'm needed as defense now. . . .I leave everything to you ToTo.

His knightmare nods as it goes off and catches up with the rest as Kuro's portable wings opened up as I sighed. I put it on auto piolet as it raced back to the academy. I slipped off the gloves as I sighed.

Me: I'm kinda hungry. . . .

I then walked out the room as I headed towards the skools kitchen.

Me: Hmm Hmm food food. . . .

i opened the huge as fridge as a bright light came out of it as I looked for something to eat.

Me: omfg.

I bust out a cake as I gasped with a squeal.

Me: CAKE!!

I take it out as I paused.

Me: You know. . . .

I pasued as I took the cake in my hands as I grabbed some forks as I walked out the kitchen.

Milly: Man I wonder where Nina is. . . .

Rival: Well this just sucks. . . .

Shirley: Dont worry you guys. . . .

They all looked at her as she had her head on her weaved hands.

Shirley: IDK why. . . .but them. . . .I mean. . . Zero's black kngihts. . . .they wont HURT us. . . .ever. . .

Milly and Rival looked at her with a HUH look as Nunnally's face lightns up.

Nunnally: Someone's coming--

i"Psst."/i

Everyone gasped.

Me: I brought cake?

Milly: Oh Isabella!!  
Shirley/Rival/Nunally: Isabella?!

I set dont the cake as I sat down by Shirley as Milly was across as Rival was by her on the table as Nunnally zooms in her chair by me.

Me:*sigh* Just thought maybe you guys were as hungry as I was. . . . here. . .

i set the forks in the middle as I took one as I began to eat the cake. They just stared at me with hurt looks as I looked up at them all as I sighed as I stabbed my fork into the cake, leaving it there as I folded my arms as I looked at the table with a emotionaless look.

Me: Yes?

Milly: You too, your just like Kallen?

I looked up at her as she gasps lightly as I smirked and got up as I walked towards the window.

Me: Yep. . . .. *walk* kinda makes you wonder how people tick huh?

Shirley: But WHY Isabella!?! Your a PRINCESS of BRITTANNIA!!

I smirked as I got to the window as I crossed my arms across my chest lightly as I looked out the window to the night sky.

Me: Does it really matter "WHY" I'm here as a Black Knight?

They gasp.

Me: To me*glance over shoulder* all that really matters is tat your lives will be safe. . . .just as "I" always have had it even when you werent hostages to bad guys. . . .

Milly gasped.

Milly: Your. . . your talking about that time at the resort. . . *shirley gasps* arent you?

I smirked as I turend around with my arms sitll crossed.

Me: Yep. You see*smile* unlike your precious Euphemia. . . .*pissed* I dont KILL the innocnet!

They all gasped as Milly and Shirley covered their mouths.

Rival: What'r you TALKING about Isabella?!

I took back my sanity as I sighed as i turned back around.

Me: Dont even think about it Rival*smirk* you'll never understand why I stand at Zero's side. . . .*low* ever.

I then turned around as I went to leave the room.

Shirley: Isabella--!!

I was still walking as I was almost to the door.

font size=4"YOU COWARD!!"/font

i gasped as did everyone else, Milly ran to the window as Rival hopes down from the table as Shirley goes to the other side of the table as Nunnally looks up. I turned around as my face fell.

Me: He. . . he came here? Why??

Milly: It's SUZAKU!!  
Shirley: What the--

I narrowed my eyes.  
Me: Now I under stand. . . .

I then left as they gasped again and looked at me.

Milly: Wait Isabella-!!  
I left as she pauses with a sigh.

Shirley: Now what?

Milly then looks back out the window to Suzaku's knightmare.

Milly: We hope for a miracle. . . .

I got back to my room as I slipped on my gloves and clicked off the atuo as Kuro was on the other side of the skool now as I took control.

Me: Well*pull out gun* lets put on a show. . . .

I then flew towards them as Suzaku charges as Lelouch shots him with the huge red ray as Lelouch's kngihtmare goes into the air higher as Suzaku went to shoot him as I shot a round as the gun falls from his hands to the forest right by the skool.

Suzaku: What the--

He gaspes.

Me: *low* I'm sorry Suzaku--but. . . .

I then flew down as I slammed Kuro against the Lancelot as it tumbles and rolls by it's gun as it gets back on it's feet with the gun in his hands as Kuro stood there across from him.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . *narrow eyes* so. . . .riight now. . . .were really going to fight?

Me: I guess this is what a military couple goes threw, no?

He smirks as he raises his gun to Leouch.

Suzaku: DAMN YOU ZERO!! FOR BRAIN WASHER HER TOO!!  
He went to shoot when I pressed a green button on my home controls. A ring of green lights went off as the Lancelot lost his contorl.

Suzaku: What the--

Me:*low* Sorry Suzaku.

Lelouch: Well grand Knight, it seems your out of GAS, well it's been well and fun but I must be on my way now. . . . good bye Kururugi.

Suzaku: DAMN IT!! WAIT!! ZERO!!

Lelouch's knightmare then flies away as Suzaku slamms his fists on his dashboard.

Suzaku: DAMN IT!!

I slolwy closed my eyes as I looked up at the screen and sighed. I turned off Kuro-X2 as I sighed while I slipped off my gloves.

Me: Better go calm him down. . . . .

I then walked off to go towards his knightmare as I went to see the guys when I opened the door I gasped.

Me: They---They're--gone?!!

I then raced out towards the Lancelot.

Me: HEY!!  
Guy: huh?

I ran out as I huffed for air.  
Me: Where--where are the students?

The guy pauses when another comes out.

Guy: We found them, Miss Isabella.

I paused as I looked over.

Me: Oh thank god*walk to them* what the HELL are you doing here?!

They had their hand behind their heads as they gave me dirty looks as Milly and Rival look aside. I paused.

Me: Oh*cross arms* I see. . .

They looked at me now as I glared at them.

Me: Judge me if yould like you three--

I then took the gun from the black night by me as I cocked it and pointed to them as they gasped.

Me: --but riight now, your here as hostages so act like it.

Shirley: Isabella--

"WAIT!"

I paused as i looked over to the Lancelot as the pod comes out as Suzaku stands tall as he glares at me, I lowered the gun to my side as I glared riight back.

Suzaku: So. . . .now you feel in-power or something?

I just looked at him as he glares and grips his hands.

Suzaku: Just like you felt in power as you watched Euphie DIE?!

I gasped as I glared back at him as I pointed my gun at him, everyone gasped.

Milly: ISABELLA!! WHAT ARE YUO DOING?!

I was pissed now as I gripped the gun as it kinda trembled in my grip.

Me: Even in DEATH that wench knows how to ruin my LIFE!!  
Suzaku: DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!!  
Me: Fuck you! Here you are yelling at me, no ACCUSING ME of killing her when all I did was SELF-DEFENSE!!

Suzaku: SELF DEFENSE MY ASS!!  
I hesitated as I gripped the gun better as it was still now.

Suzaku: How can you stand there, defending yourself, when it was you that probably pulled the trigger to end her life. . . . .

Everyone gasped as I just glared at him.

Shirley: Isabella wouldnt have. . . . .*looks at Milly* would she--??  
I smirked as Suzaku glares at me, wondering why I did as everyone else looks at me with a slight gasp.

Me: You know what. . . .

I lowered my gun as I held it limp in my hand to the side away from me as I looked up at him with a dull gaze.

Me: Right now. . . .*look at him* I kinda DO wish, I was the one who pulled the trigger.

Everyone gasped as Suzaku clentches his teeth in his mouth as he grips his seat from the inside of the Lancelot as I looked up at him.

Me: Because. . . .she tried to kill i"OUR"/i child not once, but twice. . . . .

Suzaku paused as his gipr on his seat relaxed as did his eyes but they were still a hard glare.

Suzaku: Now your trying to LIE your way out.

I looked up at him.

Me: Nope.

The three gasped by me.

Me: She did. . . .ask Zero. . . .if it wasnt for him. . . .Me and your child would've been dead. . . . . .by your beloved wench Euphemia. . . .

Milly and Shirley face grew in understanding as I handed the gun back to the knight as I walked away.

Me: Now you know why I stand at his side. . . .

Suzaku's face fell as he watches me go.

Suzaku: Wait Isabella--!!  
Guy: Alright knighty boy dont move*raises gun* or else. . . .

Suzaku glares at him as he looks back at me as his eyes soften.

Suzaku: Cuz of the baby?

I was in Kuro-X2 now as I had my arm over my eyes as I looked up at the top of my pod.

Me: Stupid Euphemia. . . .*narrow eyes* thanks to you. . . . .

I then sighed as I sat up better as I began to turn on the controls.

Me: No. Euphemia did nothing but be a innocent sweetheart. . . .

The engine began to warm up making a soft humming sound as I clicked on the screens as everything began to power up.

Me: But for that--

I then gripped the controls as the engines roared now.

Me: I have to suffer for some odd reason. . . .

Then Kuro's feet blast off as the portable wings expanded as it hit the sky.

Milly: Look!

Everyone then looks up as Kuro was zooming threw the sky away from the skool.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . . . .

.::Where Will His Actions Lead Us Then?::.

i"Shhh. . . . .Shhh. . . ."/i

It was night as I was in the shores of Kaname' Island. I didnt know why but this island was the closet place for me to escape to. I sat there in the sandy shore as I watched the waves crash as it was at the ends of my feet. I let a soft sigh escape my lips as a roar of engines was heard. I gasped as I looked up at the sky as I got up and set my hand over my eyes to see better as I paused.

Me: Lelouch?

I dusted the sand off as I walked back to Kuro as I was by it's huge foot as high winds played blwoing sand everywhere as my hair went in all directions as I covered my face with my hand and held down my dress with the other as Lelouch's Knightmare lands by mine. The engines powered down as the pods opened.

Lelouch then removes his mask and pulls down the cloth one as he shakes his head and sighs.

Me:*look at him* Lelouch, whats wrong?

Lelouch: Nunnally. . . .where is she?

I pasused as he gets down as does C2.

C2: She doesnt have her Lelouch, somebody else took her.

Lelouch: if you know WHO then tell me--!!  
I looked at him.

Me: You mean someone took your sister?! But--but the black knights were protecting--

I gasped.

Me:*low* When Milly N them ran to help Suzaku. . . .

Lelouch:*pissed* What?

I looked up at him with a concerned face.

Me: A while ago, when Suzaku came to fight you, Milly n them ran outside to try n help Suzaku. . . .*look down* Nunnally wasnt with them, nor was she in the room. . . . *look up at him* I thought that maybe she was in another room or hiding in the closet.

Lelouch: DAMN IT!  
He then slams his fits against Kuro as I gasped.

Me: HEY! Dont take it out on my knightmare!

He huffs with a glare as he pauses.

Lelouch: And what are YOU doing here?

I paused as i glared back.

Me: Cuz of you, Suzaku thought "I" killed his precious Euphemia, and he wont believe that she tried to kill my child.

Lelouch smirks as he begins to walk off.

Me: Hey-!

He stops with C2 by his side as he turns to face me as does she.

Lelouch: Yes?

Me: Where are you going?

Lelouch then turns back and before he walks he spoke.

Lelouch: Follow me Isabella. . . .

I paused as they began to walk away as I gasped and soon followed them.

"Isabella."

I looked up to Lelouch as he was up to the wall marking of a bird like thing, I had an emotionless face as my hands were on my belly as I sighed.

Me: What?

Lelouch then turns to me as he smirks with his mask still on.  
Lelouch: Remember what you asked me, long time ago?

I paused as I narroed my eyes to me and gave him a look.

Me: About wat??

Lelouch: About*mask left eye opens* frogetting your past. . ..

I gasped.

Lelouch: Do you still. . . .wish to forget everything. . . .your past. . . .do you?

I paused as my face goes back as I thought about it. . . .did I? Maybe??

So I smirked.

Me: Why would you be asking me about that Lelouch*smile at him* even if I FORGOT about him. . . .the pain he slipped to me. . . .*look up at him* the pain wouldnt REALLY be erased. . . . ya knw?

Lelouch smirks as he walks to you as you paused with an uneasy feeling.

Lelouch: And what if I said I COULD? *slips hand to face* What if I said I could make, this pain you speak of. . . .*hand slipps off face* go away. .. .

I gasped a bit as I shuttered it out of my lung as I looked up at him.

Me: Your lieing. . . .*look down* no one can ERASE the past. . . .its like engraved in my head. . . .*narrow eyes* forever. . . .

Lelouch then picks up my head with my chin as his left eye flashed red.

Lelouch: Not if you want it gone.

Me:*low* Lelouch. . . .

My eyes got the small red mark over my pupil and brown orbs as I gasped. I turned my head away from him as I clentched my eyes and looked up.

Me: Its no use. . .. .just. . . .*low* just stop filling my head with lies Lelouch. . .

Lelouch: But if I werent--

I turned my head to him as he was already infront of me in a swift movment as I gasped. He then grabs my face.

Lelouch: Isabella. . . .have you ever heard the story of the princess Anastasia?

I paused at his sudden change of subject but I shook my head.

Me: No. . . . .why?

Lelouch: Well there was a song I used to listen too when I was younger, called Once Upon A December.

I looked up at him in aww.

Me: Once upon a december?

He nods, then he sings :O

Lelouch: Dancing bears, painted wings. . . . . Things I almost-reemeembered. . . . .and a song, someone sings. . . once upon a dece-e-ember. . . .

I began to get the toon as I began to sing with him.

Me: Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance threw a silver storm. . .

Lelouch: Fingures dancing graa-cefully across my memories--

We stopped as I looked up at him. Something about Lelouch at this moment made me love him. . . .in a way I never knew. . . . He grabs my hand in his as he sets the other on my face.

Lelouch: With this song Isabella, you will forget. . . . .with only this song as the peice of your past. . . . .and when we sing it together one day, your memeories will return. . . .but for now. . . . *low* forget Isabella. . . . .*whisper* forget about that which ailes you and gives you pain. . . . .I Lelouch erase your past and rewrite false memeories of a alone girl. . . . NOW!!

I gasped as I grabbed his hand that was on my chin as I gripped it tight.

Me: *struggle* Le--Lelouch I--I dont--

Lelouch: But I'll give you the chance to regain them Isabella. . . .dont worry. . . . .

I looked at him as the mark flickered in my eyes as I glared at him.  
Me: Sssttooop this......

Lelouch: When I feel the need of you to remember everyting from this day and back. . . .I'll sing this song of ours. . . once we do you'll be able to remember everything that I'm earsing you will. . .. . so dont fret Isabellla. . . .

I gasped as my brown eyes got the glowing red ring on the outside edge of them as I tighten my grip around them.

Flashes of my past ran threw my mind like a quick slide show.

Mother.

Father.

Martha.

ShirleyMillyLelouchRivalNunnallyMikoSkoolLIFE--

iSuzaku. . . . /i

I gasped deeply as tears ran down my face as I dug my nails into Lelouch's wrist as I gripped it hand as I whispered softly.

Me: No. . . .

iSuzaku: Isabella--/i

iSuzaku: Isabella??/i

iSuzaku: Isabella!!!/i

iSuzaku: Isabella. . . . .i love you . . . ./i

font size=4b"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!"/b/font

I screech out the top of my lungs as my eyes went wide as I gripped my head and fell to my knees. His face. . . . .I couldnt see it in my head anymore. . . . Everythign began to slip away as if I was buring them from the edges. . . . .like burning a photo. Then as I opened my brown strained orbs flashes of fake memories ran threw my face. My mother and fathers' face faded to one of two different people. Martha flashed to a old woman. My friends flashes to random Japanese ppl. Miko into a orange cat. Everything I kenw, gone. . . .and with my last will power of my old self I looked up at Lelouch with a soft sad face as tears rolled down my face.

Me: Why Lelouch. . . .. *hic* why me. . . . .

My brown eyes then faded as my lids softly closed over them as I fell to my side.

Kallen:*gasp* Isabella!!  
She sprints to my fallen bodies side as Lelouch had his mask on with his back tunred to me with his hand on the wall.

Kallen: ZERO!! What---!!*lifts my upper body up* WHAT HAPPENED?!?!

Lelouch: She's ok, take her to the hospital though. . . . I think she banged her head during battle, she came here with me and fainted.

Kallen:*gasp/tears fall* Oh*rans hand on bangs* Isabella. . . . .

Lelouch: Hurry Kallen*she looks up at him* take her before she falls under shock.

She nods as she picks me up bridal style as she gets out the cave with sleeping me in her arms. She then slips me into my knightmare as she looks at me.

Kallen: Oh Isabella. . . .

She runs her fingers on my bangs with a gun was cocked. She pauses as she narrows her eyes and takes her hand away from my forehead as she balls it into a fist.

"Why is she here?"

Kallen smirks as she turns around as the gun was on her forehead now as she faced a pissed off Suzaku.

Kallen: She came here to PROTECT our master. . . . but I guess she fainted--

Suzaku's grip on his gun let up as he still gave her a glare.

Kallen:*smirks* But why should YOU care, outta ALL ppl*he glares/and grips gun better/she smirks again* after all, you were the one that brought her the most pain she ever had in years. . . .

Suzaku grinneds his teeth but then sighs as he lowers his gun to her as she pauses and gives him a suprised face.

Suzaku: Can I trust you to take care of my wife, Kallen.

She glares at him.

Kallen: Now you make up lies*galre more* like Isabella would EVER marry a trator like you!!

He smirks as he raises his left hand as a gold plain ring glimmered as she gasps.

Suzaku: Check it.

She pauses as she looks to her right then takes a step back as she was by sleeping me as she slowly feels for my left hand still eyeing Suzaku as he had a smirk as she grabs my hand as pulls it up a bit as she glances at it and gasps. There on my wedding finger was a ring.

Suzaku: Now*walks away* what was that about her never going to marry me?

She gasps as Suzaku then runs towards the cave.

Kallen: SUZAKU WAIT!!  
"Mmm. . .. "  
She pauses as she looks at me and then back.

Kallen: Oh Isabella~!!

She then leans in and puts Kuro-X2 on auto as the engine roared and she slips the seat belt on.

Kallen:*kisses my forehead* Be safe.

She then presses the cordnates to Japan as she sends Oggie and them a message about me then she leans off as the pod closes with me in it as she hopes away as Kuro's attached wings expand.

Kallen:*walks back/coveres face a bit* Guide her lord. . . .. to safety. . . .

Kuro's engines roared again as they blasted off the shore of Kagamay Island as Kallen covers her face but then looks at Kuro as it goes off into the night sky.

Kallen: See you later Isabella. . . . .

i"Isabella?"/i

I gasped as I opened my eyes, I looked around frantically as I sat up.

I was in a dark room. . . . . but. . . what KIND of room. . . .

I paused as I felt a throbbing pain in my chest. I looked down at my self as I had a straight face. I ran my figners over my belly, then up to my chest across my sticking out collar bone and then--

Me: Oh--

I looked at the ring on my hand as it shinned liek glitter as I smiled.

Me: One day. . . .I'll find a guy just like you wanted, mother. . . .

I then slid my feet off the bed I was in as I walked towards ther door, as I did the halls were silent.

Me: Wonder where Im at . . ..

I began to walk around as I heard a big ol upraor in a near by room as I walked over to it.

I opened the door slighlty with a light creek.

Me: Hello??

I walked into the room as soliders were there.

Guy: HEY!! What're you doing up?!

I gave him a smile as I titled my head.

Me: I'm sorry, but I seem to be in the wrong house, please, can you take me home.

The two guys paused as they looked at eachother and back at me.

Guy: Miss Isabella, that IS your name riight?

I paued as I thought about it.

Me: Mmm yep! *grin* My mother named me Isabella Zuzuki sir!

Guys:*low* Zuzuki.

Then another solider walks to me closer as he had a serious face.

Guy: Miss, are you ok? Why are you saying your last name wrong?

I paused as I blinked and titled my head once more.

Me: WRONG??

He nods.

Guy: Miss your Isabella Britannia. Remember?

I looked at him as I roared in laughter.

Me:*giggle* Silly solider-sir*smile* My name's Isabella Zuzuki, the daughter of a local Flower Shop owner and car sales man. Im not a PRINCESS!!

The soliders looked at eachother as I stood there with a smile with my hand behind my back.

I guess they didnt know who I was. . . .

Or I guess, b"I"/b didnt knw who I was supposed to be. . . .


	25. Chapter 25

Zero fell.

The Black Knight fell.

The rebellion. . . . .fell.

Zero was captured and killed--as the media spit. The black Knights captured for imprionment as the world when back to cowering over the hard rule of Britannia.

Lives were lost.

Blood was shed.

And people still acted as if nothing had changed. Though people changed, they changed very much. . . .

i"Skiit-Skiit-Skiit--"/i

"So. . . "

Milly, Shirley,Rival,Lelouch,Rollo and Suzaku were all in lunch as Suzaku had came back from a long year.

Milly: How ya been Suzaku, you knw since the rebellion ended?

Shirley: Yea, sorry about the princess and all.

Suzaku smirks as he gives everyone a soft smile.

Suzaku: Its alright*looks down* Euphie wouldnt want me sad about her death anyways.

Lelouch smiles as Rollo looks at him with concern.

Lelouch:*looks at Rollo* yes?

Rollo shakes his head and goes back to eating, Lelouch merly smiles.

i"Skiit-Skiit-Skiit--"/i

Rival: So now your a knight or ROUND Suzaku, that's pretty cool!  
Suzaku chuchkles.

Suzaku: It's not all the glammer its said to be.

They all laughed as Suzaku smirks as he holds his left hand in his right as he glids his finger over it. Milly and Shirley saw this as they looked at eachother then at Lelouch; he had a stern serious face as well as Rollo looks at him.

Rollo: Brother?

Suzaku looks up at Lelouch with a stern look of a glare more. And with a harsh low hiss he dared ask--

i"Skiit-Skiit-Skiit-!!"/i

Suzaku: And. . . .her?

Milly and Shirley lowered their eyes to the sides as Rival closed his softly as Rollo looked at everyone with unease. Lelouch smirked as Suzaku gripped his left hand.

Milly: Suzaku dear--

She then places her hand over his clentched one as he quickly releases it and looks at her.

Milly: You didnt hear about her, did you?

He narrows his eyes at her.

Suzaku: What?

Shirley: Well*he looks at her* she--she got--well SICK.

Suzaku gasped as his face fell.

Suzaku:*low* Sick?

Milly: BUT--*he looks at her egarly* she got better--but--but being sick had it's damage--

Suzaku's heart fell as he thought the worst.

Suzaku: Damamge?*face falls* What? WHAT DAMAGE MILLY!?!

i"Skiit-Skiit-Skiit--"/i

Lelouch: Dont yell at her Suzaku--

Suzaku stops as he looks at Lelouch as he gets up with a glare as Lelouch stood as well.

Suzaku:*low* What happened to my wife, Lelouch. . . . .

Lelouch smirked.

Lelouch: You shouldnt be calling her tat anymore Suzaku. . . .its bad for her. . .

Suzkau then got confused.

Suzaku: Bad for her??

font size=4bi"Lulu-kun!!'/font/b/i

Suzaku froze as his eyes went wide as he gasped.

Milly: Oh no!*looks at Suzaku* Suzaku you musnt say a WORD to her ok?!

Suzaku looks at Milly with fear in his eyes and a hurt face.

Suzaku: What?*mad/stern* What's going on Milly!?!

i"Skiit-Skiit-Skiit--!!"/i

And before he got his answer Milly gasped--Suzaku froze as a breeze hit the left side of his face as the scampering sound of shoes hitting the ground echoed--as was the hug tackle that happened behind him.

"OH LULU-KUN!! YOU KNW YOUR SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME!!"

Suzaku turns around as his face falls as he just stood there with his jaw open. There with their arms around Lelouch's neck and face dug in his skool shirt was a girls of long silky brown hair and fare skin with the girls uniform. This was me.

Me:*pull face up* You knw I hate waisting time god!!  
Lelouch:*smirks* Sorry love, I was just catching up with an old friend--

I paused as my face fell innocently as I blinked and titled my head a bit as Lelouch had his arms around my waist as mine were still around his neck.

Me: Hmm? Who?

Lelouch looks up at the struggling Suzaku as he smirks as he leans closer to my face.

Lelouch: Just an old friend love--

He went in closer to my lips when--

"AAAHHH!!"

Milly: OMG!

Shirley: Aurthor!  
Rival: You still have him!  
I turned my head from Lelouch as I looked behind me to the guy in the same uniform as us as his face had one of pain as a cool kitty was btiting his finger. I slipped my arms from Lelouch's neck as I walked over to the sitting guy. Milly and them gasped as Suzaku's face hung as the cat was hekka bitting him.

Me: OH!*smile* Can I pet your kitty sir?

The cat pauses as he stops bitting him and looks up at him and meows as the guy sighed and looks up with the kindest face I've ever seen.

Suzaku: Sure miss*smile* his names Aurthor.

He then lifts him up to me as i smiled and took it from him as my hands brushed against him as I flintched.

I withdrew my hands as I held them to my chest as I gave him a frightened look, his face fell.

Milly:*scared* Isabella?! Are you ok?!

Shirley: Are you dizzy again?! Where's your medication--?!

I swatted them away as I pouted with my hands on my hips.

Me: Geeezz LOUIS you two are ALWAYS on me!! GOD!!

I turned back to the new guy as he had a sad face as he petted the cat as I bent down eyes level as I smiled at him.

Me: Hiya! I'm Isabella Zuzuki*smile* you a new kid or what?

He stops petting the cat as the cat meows again as he clentches his right hand and then relaxes it as I gasped.

Me: Woow!*pet cat/smile* Your really good with cats arent-cha?

He pauses as he looks up at me with a "Huh?" face as I smiled.

Me: Hey made ya look! *smile* So--

I then got up as I sat by him as I smiled some more.

Me: What ya say was your cats name again kid?

He looks down at the cat and smiles as everyone was a bit uneasy by my actions.

Suzaku:*low* Aurthor. . ..

I giggled as he looks at me with a surprised face as did everyone.

Me: *mock* Aurthor*palyfully stick our tongue* that's LAME! So formal!!*smirk/gentally grab cat from him/he gasps a bit* how about--

I then held the cat gentally as I began to pet his ever so softly as he began to purr to my touch.

Me:*low/soft* Miko. . . .

Everyone gasped as I paused as I frantically looked up scared.

Me: What?!*look at everyone* I had a cat named Miko GOD! Why are you all looking at me like tat?!

Then a soft chuckle was heard as I looked over to the new guy as everyone's face fell or one of a gasp again.

Suzaku: Well Miss*smiles warmly* You can call him w/e you want.

He then pets his head as he mews as I looked at him in aww as a light blush ran across my face. My face fell soft as my eyes dropped a bit as I looked at him like he was a beautiful scene.

Me: What's your name kid?

Eveyrone gasped again as I looked at them pissed.

Me: Wtf's your probably you guys?!

Suzaku smirks as I looked at him as he smiles warmly again.

Suzaku: I'm Suzaku Kururugi miss--

Me: Oh I'm Isabella!*grin* So you can stop calling me MISS ya hear!

Everyone sighs in relief as I gave them a look as I handed back the cat.

Me: God you guys ARE weird. . . . .*smile to Suzaku* Well Suzaku I gotta go*stick out tongue* motherly duties and all.

His face flintched as I smiled and grabbed Lelouch's hand as I wove our fingers.

Me: Come on daddy-o! You know how he likes to see you too!!  
Lelouch:*smirks* I knw I knw--*looks at everyone* well bye you guys.

Milly: *smile/low* Bye. . . .

Shirley:*smile* Later you two.

Rollo:*nods* Later brother.

Rival:*smiles* Make sure he's ok!  
I nodded as me and Lelouch walked away hand in hand as Aurthor gasps adn runs away as Suzaku gripped his knees hard as he hung his head.

Milly: Oh Suzaku--

She gasps as tears began to fall from his eyes as he trembled.

Suzaku:*crying a bit* What happened while I was gone. . . . .

Shirley sighs as she looks away as Milly sits by him and sets hand over his as he stops trembling as he looks up at her crying his eyes out as he shakes his head lightly.

Suzaku: What happened to her Milly??*clentches eyes/turns head* WHAT?!

Milly takes back her hand as she looks to the side.

Milly: She was found in her knightmare unconcious and when she came too*looks at him* she had forgotten everything. . . .

Suzaku shakes his head as he sets his eyes on the palms of his hands as his fingers tangeled with his hair.

Suzaku:*Low/harsh/voice cracking* HOW. . . .

Shirley: No one knows how. . ..

Milly: But everyone here is advised to not tell her anything of her true past and just let her think w/e she wants. . . .they think one day it'll all come back to her. . .

Suzaku then gets up as he balls his hands up as he had a pissed face as they gasped.

Suzaku: I knw what happened. . . .*clentched eyes* and he WONT be forgiven anymore. . . .

.::Oh is it love?::.

i"RIIIING!"/i

Me: MMMM!!  
I let a high squeal escape my lips as I yawned and stretched up high.

Me: Man these skool days run me DOWN.

"Isabella!"  
I turned my head to Milly as she smiles at me warmly.

Me: Hey Milly, you ready to go?

Milly: You still wanna go?*blinks* What about him?

I paused as I tlted my head.

Me: Oh him, i'll take him *smile* dont worry he's an angle, he wont make a fuss.

Milly:*smiles* I knw, you know your one of the lucky mothers tat get those niice kids.

Me: I KNOW!! :DD

She laughs as I giggled too as we walked down the hall.

Me: So WHEEERE we goin?

Milly: Well were gonna meet up here at skool cuz you and Lulu still live round here so when we all get together well leave from there.

Me: K!*smile* Oh--

I stopped walking as I looked up a bit as Milly stops too as she pauses.

Milly: Are you ok Isabella?

My face softened a bit as I sighed and gripped my backpack then I lightly shake my head as i looked down.

Me: No. . . . .just thought. . . * set hand over eyes* just thought I saw something there for a minute. . .

Milly:*smiles* You should really get home. . . *I look at her* he misses you already I bet.

I smiled back as Milly knew me too well.

Me: K*smile* So around six?

She nods.

Milly: Six.

She then leaves as I smiled soflty till she got outta sight, I quickly scampered away.

I ran out the skool, to the courtyard to my place.

Me:*open door* I'M HOME!!

"Child--!!"  
I gasped as a flash of a different house ran threw my mind as everthing when like it was an old movie playing as my nanny comes out, in a quick flash she looked totaly different but I blinked as everything went back to normal.

Me: Ohh. . .

I clentched my eyes and rubbed my temples as she pauses.

Nanny: Are you alright dear? would you like some tea?

I nodded as she nods and walks away as I took off my backpack and walked towards the living room as I dropped my hand as I smiled. I walked over towards the crib as I leaned over.

Me: Hii baby. . . .

I ran my fingertips over my baby's brown locks as he was sleeping soundly.

Me:*low* I love you. . . . Hiroshi. . . . .

With my tender touch he sturred as I pulled it back and gasped a bit. He opens his bright green eyes as he blinks frantically and looks around but then when his eyes locked into mine he giggle wildly as he wiggles his arms to me. I couldnt help but smile.

a href="" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Image and video hosting by TinyPic"/a

**Is the pic doenst appear tell me! D: **

Me: BABY!!

I said in a high pitch squeal as he giggles more and squirms as he sets his hands on his face and moves side to side. I gave him a grin as I swiftly lift him up.

Me: BABY!!*rub face on his belly* Your so GORGEOUS!!  
Hiroshi giggles as he still had the passafire in his mouth as he began to drool a bit .  
Me: Oh no.

I held him riight as I walked to the bag on the coffee table as I grabbed the towel and cleaned him up.

Me: There you go*set towel aside* There's mah lil boi!!*baby talk* Yes you are--YES YOU ARE--!!  
"I see your better."  
I paused as I turned around with Hiroshi in my arms as the nanny smiles warmly as she sets the tray of warm tes and some cookies on the table as I smiled and sat on the long couch by it.

Me: Thanks*smile at her* you knw, you spoil me.

She smiles.

Nanny: Everyone younge girl deserves a bit of spoils.

I smiled as she walks away as I set Hiroshi sitting in my lap as he was looking around curiously as I turned on the T.V tat caught his attention quickly, I couldnt help but laugh as I put out a blanket with some toys as I set him on his belly as he'ld use his arms to push himself up as he watched T.V. I began to eat my snack as the time skipped.

"iRIiing!/i"

I was getting ready as I was wearing a pink dress to my thighs with phlats as my hair was down straight and my bangs to the side as I looked up.

Me: Coming!  
I set down my makeup crap as I walked over to the door, as I opened it I smiled.

Me: Hey Lulu*he smiles* come in, come in.

He nods as Rollo appeared behind him as I smiled too.

Me: Oh and Rollo! Well you both come in.

Rollo quickly bows and thanks me, I laughed.

Me: Aww Rollo how many times must I tell you, chill*close door* were practically like family.

He pauses as he looks up at him from bowing as I ran my hand on his face lifting him to stand straight as I looked eye to eye with him.

Me: Around me, just be yourself.

He gasps lightly as Lelouch clears his throat, I dropped my hand as I turned to him.

Me: yea?*puase* oh! Can you get Hiroshi*grin* Im almost done!!  
Lelouch: Acrouse.

I kissed his cheeck as I scampered off.

" Be myself?"

Lelouch looks at Rollo with a straight serious face as he smirks; Rollo quickly looked up at him with a confused face.

Lelouch: Rollo, you should take her words.

He then turns towards the living room as Rollo just stood there in aww, he then walks towards the living room as Lelouch had smiling Hiroshi in his arms as he lifts him over his head a bit as Hiroshi giggles and giggles.

Rollo:*serious* So when are we going to get her back? From what I heard before, she was an excellent piolet and assasinatior*pause* like myself.

Lelouch smirks as he lowers Hiroshi and holds him right as he stops giggling and just looks around.

Lelouch: Rollo, Zero barley came back*look up at him* he doesnt need ALL of his toys to be taken out. . .. . well, just not yet--

Rollo looks at him.

Rollo: You want him to suffer more?

Lelouch smirks.

Lelouch: He WAS the one tat turned me to my worst enemy.

Rollo: You are Zero.

Lelouch smirks again as he looks down to Hiroshi.

Lelouch: Well just see Rollo. . .. .we'll see. . . . .

"HERE I AM!!"

I popped out as I had my arm up and everything as Lelouch just smirks soflty as Rollo's face was in aww.

Me: How'ld I LOOK?

I twirled around as Lelouch gets up.

Lelouch: Like a Princess Isabella.

I paused as I looked at him seriously as I mummured those words.

Me:*Low* Like a Princess. . . . .

Rollo: You do look pretty Miss. Isabella.

I snapped back as I looked at him and smiled.

Me: Thanks Rollo*lightly pintch his cheecks* Your such a sweet heart, god I love you.

He blushes lightly as I kissed his cheeck as I walked towards Lelouch as he held Hiroshi.

Me: Hi baby!!  
Hiroshi's eyes shot to me as he smiles widley and giggles as he leans towards me as I reached my arms out to him as I swiftly take him into my arms. I smiled as I rocked him softly as he nestles his head against my chest as I leaned down and kissed his baby head.

Lelouch: You knw, your were made to be a mother Isabella.

I looked up at him as I smiled.

Me: Anyone can be a mother Lelouch*look at Hiroshi* it just takes a caring person to make it happen as a loveing parent.

Lelouch: Spoken like a true mother.

I smiled at him.

Me: Thanks.

Lelouch: Well*grabs baby bag* lets go?

I grabbed Hiroshi's matching orange head cap as he slowly closes his eyes fallin into a deep nap, I slipped it on as I grabbed his blanket and wrapped him snuggly in it as he snuggles against it and me against as his baby hands balled up as he re-nestled by me as I smiled.

Me: K lets go.

Rollo helped with the bag as he was at my left and Lelouch at my right as he had his hands in his pockets. As we reached the main gates Milly turns her head and smiles.

Milly:*waves* HEY!!

I looked up as she had on a green dress and slip on shoes with a bit of a heel as Roval had a T and jeans with a sweater Shirley a skirt with leggings and a long sleve tat had a hood on it, and then there was the new guy from today :O He had on a white button up shirt with a black jacket and jeans as his hands were in his pockets as well and as he turns to look at us his eyes peirced mine as I tensed up as I held Hiroshi closer to my chest. Lelouch saw this as he warps his arm around my waist as he sets his head by mine.

Lelouch: Dont worry, Suzaku's harmless, he wont hurt the baby.

I loosened up as I smiled and looked up at Lelouch.  
Me: Thanks.

He nods as he held me by him still as I didnt mind.

Milly: You did bring him!*clamsp hands together* God I just love your kid Isabella!!  
Me: Shhh*she pauses* he's asleep GOD.

I lifted the blanket a bit as I showed his angelic baby face asleep as Shilery and Milly was huddleing, I was looking down too smiling at Milly and Shirley as they smiled at me and stroked his face as the guys huddled by eachother.

Suzaku:*Nervous* There's---there's my--my kid?

Rival smirks as he pats his back.

Rival: SURE is! *grins* Dont worry, he's a good baby.

Suzaku just stares at me as I had a soft smile as I laughed with the girls as he couldnt bare it. Then a hand went on his shoulders as he quickly turns his head to Lelouch as he had a serious face.

Lelouch: What? Your not even going to say hii to him?

Suzaku's face fell a bit as he turns his head and glance back to us.

Lelouch:*hollars* Hey Isabella--!

Suzaku gasped as he covers his motuh.

Suzaku: SHH!! I thought you said--!!  
I paused as I looked up as Suzaku had his hand over Lelouch's mouth and gripped his shirt as I tensed up again as I held Hiroshi closer to me as I glared towards tat Suzaku guy as Milly and Shirley paused and turned their heads as they gasped.

Milly: SUZAKU!!

Suzaku pulls back as he looks at her.

Suzaku: What?

As soon as he said tat Shilery and Milly stood kinda protectivly infront of me as my face fell kinda untrusting sad as I was looking down at Hiroshi as I held him closer to me. Suzaku gasps a bit as he realized what he just did as he looks to the side and grips his hand.

Silence fell.

Me: Maybe I should--

Everyone: NO!!

I paused as I gave evyerone a O__o look as I shifted Hiroshi as I laid him against my shoulder chest on my right shoulder as his head was agaisnt my collar bone area.

Me:Geez nvm~! Can we just GO already Im FREEZING!!  
Shirley: Then why didnt you bring a sweater??

Me:*playfully stick out tongue* I forgot one.

Everyone shakes their heads with a soft laugh as I glanced up as that Suzaku guy had his back to me--

Ouch, that kinda hurt.

Wait. . . .

As I was in my own thoughts someone walks up to me, I was mummbling softly as they lift my face as I gasped.

Lelouch: You want me to hold him?

I was stunned a bit as I nodded a bit. He smirks as he holds out his arms as I snaped back and handed him Hiroshi.

Me: Wait-! Uhh--hold him better Lelouch! ah--

Lelouch smirks as he turns his back to me as I paused.

Me:*low* Be careful with him. . . .

Milly: Hey I wanna hold him!

Shilery: Me too-! Me too-!

They huddeled up as I sighed as Rollo was at me side.

Rollo: Miss Isabella? Would you like me to get you your coat or--

I sapped to him as I smiled.

Me: *raise hand* Oh no Rollo deary, Im ok--

Then my teeth began to chatter. Skat.

Rollo: Here, I'll be riight back--

i"Flap~"/i

I gasped lightly as a SUPER warm jacket was gentaly placed over my shoulders as I had a shocked face as I was still looking at Rollo. I paused as I gripped the jacket a bit as I turned my head over to the person who gave it to me as it was the Suzaku man. He was looking to the right as I turend fully to him.  
Me: Oh thank you but--

I went to slip it off as he places his warm soft right hand over mine tat was girpping his jacket as I hesitated and looked up at him as he had a caring emotionless face--

Wait that made no sense . bahaha!! Idk just like, a i dont care faces but he really does :DD lol idk

BACK TO THE STORY!! xD

I paused as I looked up at him with questionable eyes as I spoke softly.

Me: But. . . . .*low* you'll be cold?

Suzaku then murmurred.

Suzaku: I rather a mother be warm then a lonely guy like myself. . . .

I held a concern face now as I went to grab his hand and ask why we spoke so depressly someone grabs his hand off of mine, I gasped lightly as I looked up as Lelouch glared at Suzaku as Suzaku was looking to the right away from him as Hiroshi was awake now.

Lelouch: Take tha child Isabella.

Me: But Lulu--

He narrows his eyes and grips Suzaku's hand more.

Leouch: PLEASE.

I nodded as I extended my arms as Hiroshi saw me as he giggles his head off and leans towards me as I smiled softly and slipped him back into my arms. Suzaku watched us carefully as Lelouch grabs his arm as they walked a bit away from us. We sat on some benches on the walk way as they were by the gates of the entrance of the skool. I had rocked Hiroshi back to sleep as he was snug against me. I couldnt take my eyes off of Lelouch and Suzaku arguing as I still had the Suzaku's gusy jacket on.

Milly: Isabella. . . .

I looked at her with a sadish smile.

Me: Yea?

Milly: I think that ALL of us agree tat. . . .*looks at everyone/back to me* well tat you shouldnt see Suzaku anymore. . . . .

I paused as I rose a brow at her.

Me:*laugh a bit* Why NOT? It's not like he's a BAD person is he?? I mean*get up/turn to them* he IS your friend after all, what, just cuz I have a son I shouldnt be able to TALK to other gusy besides Lelouch?

Shirley: Oh Isabella no--

Milly: Its nothing like tat Isabella its just--

Milly trails off as you could hear the two arguing still but the words were slurred but you heard the harsh tones. I narrowed my eyes to the remanding four.

Me: Just WHAT??

I said as I tapped m y right foot.

Milly: Isabella, he. . . .he LOST two people that ment the WORLD to him in one day. . . . .its a LONG story deary but. . . . .*looks up at me* just dont get ATTACHED to him. . . ..I mean, we were there when he lost the first person and he was hysterical. . . . . but to lose that second one. . . .*sighs/lights closes eyes* he was probably ready to commit suicide. . . .*looks at floor* and that's probably why he speaks the way he does. . .

I paused as I remembered wat he told me, it made sense. . . .I felt my heart heavy in my chest with a deep plan as I held Hiroshi closer. Then I heard a yell--

b"FINE!! YOU WIN LELOUCH!!"/b

I paused as I turned my head as the Suzaku guy walked away as Lelouch was looking away to the left with his hands clentched.

Me:*low* Wait. . . . .

I then looked down at Hiroshi sleeping soundly as my eyes began to get a bit watery for some reason. So we called off the outgoing and all went home. . . .

.::Damn Regret:::.

I barely slept that niight. The thoughts of losing the two most important ppl in the world in one DAY?? I'ld probably never speak again ever. And this guy was walking around smiling to everyone as if he was ok? It bothered me so much. It made me toss n turn; cry and angry.

I couldnt tell why.

So in the morning for skool I got ready. As I got out of my closet door I walked I paused as my room flashed to another and then back. I groaned as I held my head and leaned against my counter desk.

Me: Fck. . . .*look around* where's thoes pills?

I walked over to them as I grabbed them, I opened them quickly as I was about to take em when I paused. I sighed as I slipped them away as I threw them into the trash.

Me:*low* Why must I take these pills anyways. . . . .

I sighed as I walked towards my childs crib as he was sound asleep, I smiled sweetly as I ran my fingers on his baby soft face. I then began to hum a soft tone. One tat played every night I'ld lay my head to sleep and in my dreams.

I only knew the melody, not the song-words-title nothing. . ..

Just the sweet soft melody.

Me: Mmmm-huu-hmm. . .. . hmmmmm-hm-hm. . . .. hmmm, hm-hm. . .. hmmmm---hmm-hmm. . . .

I ran my fingers over his soft hair as he began to sturr. I pulled back as he yawns widely as he wiggles a bit but stays asleep.

Me:*smile* Sleep well my love. . . . .

I then walked towards my closet as I grabbed my skool uniform and changed. I then curled my dark locks a bit as I brushed my bangs to the side as I looked up at myself in the mirror I slowly ran my fingers down my face, then my soft hair as I side.

Me:*low* Why do I---I--

I then set my hand on the mirror as a flashed of a old fadded me with my hair in a high pony, blood on my face in a royals outfit. I gasped as I took back my hand as my face went back. I sighed as I shook my head.

Me: Gotta get some food or something--

I grabbed my book bag and cell as I walked to Hiroshi as I picked him up and warpped him in a blanket as today he had on green. I then grabbed my bby bag as I walked our my room.

Me:*walking down stairs* Maybe I should get those pills again--

Nanny: There you are miss.

I paused as I turned my head to my Nanny as I smiled and walked to her.

Me: Here you are miss*hand bag* you know the drill, I'll be here at lunch and breaks ok?

She nods as I smiled as I looked down.

Me:*softly* Bye baby. . . . .

I gave him a light kiss as I went to pull back his eyes were wide open. I sighed as I gave him a sad look.

Me: Oh no. . . .

Nanny: I tell you this child of yours is SUCH a moma's boy. Here*extends arms* give him to me before he knows your leaving--

It was too late, Hiroshi's green jade eyes began to water as he sniffs a couple times as I sighed again with a small smile.

Me: Baby momma's gotta go*kiss his head* i love you ok. . . .

I hugged him as he began to whale as I handed him over. I got a lil teary eyed as well. Hearing my child's cry always made me cry, it made me feell ike I was hurting him in a way; breaking his baby heart.

Me:*tear fall* I love you baby--

Nanny: Get! Your not making it better!!  
I nodded as I walked back as I left my tears in the air.

Me:*sniff* God I hate mornings--

"Isabella!"  
I paused as I turned around as Shirley runs up to me.

Shirley: Morning sunshine--

She trails off her words as I gave her a smile. shirley huffs as she knew why I was so teary eyed.

Shirley: Woke him up again?

I nodded as I whipped my face.

Me: Sorry*smile* I shouldnt be so clingy with him anyways. . . . .he's growin up and--and--

I began to cry as the thought of my baby growin up to a boi, a boi to a preteen, to a teen, adult-- I got very emotional about tat kid of thing.

Shirley: Oh Isabella--*smiles* you knw you have YEARS till you should cry about that kind of things. . . .come on.

She grabs my arm and hauls me towards class as I was still whaling.

"And so--"

Class was starting as I was still a bit depressed as I was looking at this ring I had on my left hand. I would shine it in the sunshine from the window making it sprakle. It made me feel better inside. . . . .

Me:*Low* To lose people you love. . . . .*narrow eyes* maybe I should--

The bell rings as I paused and stood up as I grabbed my book bag I then walked threw the halls to my next class; I was looking at my left hand still as I glanced up when I saw him.

Suzaku.

I paused as I stopped walking. He was looking down with his hands in his pockets as I gulped.

Me:*low* I wanna ask him--*hollar* Hey Suzaku!!  
He gasps and his eyes widen as he stops and looks up at me, I smiled as I waved my head. He looks side to side as he turns his head and then himself as he goes back the other way. I paused, he was ignoring me?? I dropped my hand as my heart throbbed in my chest.

Me:*low* What the. . . . .

I sighed as I ran my left hand in my hair as I walked to English.

.::After English::.

Wood: Ok class your released for lunch!

Me: Here's my chance.

I grabbed my stuff as I ran out, I looked around as I searched for him. As I did I looked to my right as i gasped.

Me: There he his.

He was walking with his back to me as I began to walk to him.

Me: Suzaku!

He kept walking. I sped up as I wove threw people.

Me:*louder* Suzaku!!

He just kept walking; now I was basically sprint walking or something as I pushed my way threw people as I yelled.

Me: Hey Suzaku---!!  
He turns the cornor as I gasped, I ran to the cornor as I went to see him--

But he wasnt there, all I saw was an empty stair case. My face fell with my heart as I felt hurt; my eyes teared up as I clentched my right hand into a fist.

Me:*hiss* What's going on. . . . .

I then turned around as I left, coming up the stair case was a sad Suzaku as he sighs and goes back down.

"Isabella?"

I had my head resting on the right side with my right arm extended out by it as my left was by my face as I slowly wigggled my left finger.

Nanny: Deary*pauses* are you ok?

Me:*low* Miss?

She pauses as she looks at me.

Nanny: Yes M'lady??

I sat up slowly as I looked at her.

Me: Am I ugly?

She pauses as she gives me a confused faec as she shakes her head.

Nanny: No Isabella, yoru gorgeous--

Me:*narrows eyes sadly* And I mean?

Again she shakes her head.

Nanny: Whats this--

I then stood as I slammed my hands on my table; she gasps as tears began to fall.

Me:*voice cracks/crying a bit* Am a bad friend?! Do they call me a WHORE to him?! Was it something I said?!*grip hands* Why. . . . .*look up a bit* why am I so worked up over this. . . .

I looked up at the frightened Nanny as I was crying as I looked at her with pled.

Me: Why am I crying. . . . over some guy that I barely met yesterday. . . . .*hic* why?

I shook my head as I sat back down as I folded my arms and suck my head back into them as I sobbed.

Nanny: Oh Isabella--

Sher comes to my side as she rubs my back as I cried some more, till I heard a soft cry. I gasped as I sat up.

Me:*low* My baby. . . .

I quickly got up as I ran over to him in the living room as I got to the crib he was wiggling in a fuss.

Me: Shh shh*pick him up* it's ok baby. . . . .

He looks at me as he smiles and giggles a bit as I smiled too as I whiped my face and sniffed.

Me: You had a nightmare or something baby?*kiss his cheeck* Huh?

He just smiles at me and grabs at me as I kissed his baby hand as I sat on the couch and just held him.

Nanny: Miss, it's time to go back to class. . . . .

I paused as I looked up at the time as I nodded.

Me: K--

I stood up as Hiroshi's eyes looked straight at me I smiled as I walked over to my book bag.

Me: I'm going to take him to class ok?

She nods.

Nanny: As you wish miss.

Me:Thank you.

I grabbed his baby bag and blanket as I walked out of the door.

Nanny: She's getting warmer. . . .

She then sighed as she walks away.

Uleta: Isabella, you knw I love you and your child but you CANT be bringing him when you PLEASE to P.E.

Me: Aww but Miss. Uleta*shift Hiroshi a bit* my sister is getting siick and I didnt want Hiroshi to get sick!! I mean*look to side* I wouldnt know what to do?! Or--*look at her* what if he got the FLU*gasp* then he'ld get really sick and--and--

Uleta:*raises hand* And academny award for best actress of the skool year goes to--

She then turns around as she walks away.  
Me:*smile* Thanks !

I walked to the girls locker room as everyone saw I brought Hiroshi again as everyone loved to see him.

Shirley: Aww you brought him!

I nodded as I sat down and him on my lap.

Shirley: Oh here Isabella lemme hold him so you can get ready.

Me:*smile* Thanks Shilrey, he can you slip on his trunks while your at it.

She nods with a smile as she began to bby talk to him, he liked tat a lot.

"iSplash!/i"

"Hey stop it--!"

"Look at my dirve!"

"Let's race!"

I was sitting of the secon step of the pools small enter the pool steps as Hiroshi was in a blue inner tub that had a strap under it for his legs as it was basically a pool walker. He loved being in the water. He had on orange trunks as he was looking at me as i held on to the inner tube as I stepped all the way in the shallow end as it was to my hips my hair was in a pony still all curls as I pinned my bangs to the side with a bobby.

Me: Hiroshi~

He was looking around snucking on his baby balled fist as he looks at me and giggles. I smiled as I grabbed his innertube and swayed it side to side. He just giggles as he runs his right hand to the water as he splashs it lightly and laughs.

Me:*smile* Hmm. . . . .you love the water dontcha. . . .

I then pulled him to the steps as I sat down again.

"You always bring him to P.E."

I looked up at Lelouch in his skool trunks as he sits by me as I smiled down at Hiroshi as he was still gummin on his fist.

Me: Yep, he likes the excersise*look at Lelouch* I dont know WHY cuz I'm lazier then hell but he likes--

"LOOK AT HIM GO ULETA!!"  
We paused as we looked up as someone was tearing up the pool's line races.

Me: Fuuck I hope Hiroshi doesnt become a fit freak like tat kid.

I spoke to soon as everyone clapped and cheered as two hands go on the edge as they pulled them selves out the as a ton of water slapshes out as they hauled them selves up as they stood and shook off the water.

Me:*Low* Suzaku. . . .

Lelouch:*smirks* He is a fit freak.

I sighed as I looked down to see Hiroshi as he was just looking around.

Me:*smile* Nahh Hiroshi wont be like that kid. . . . .

I then went donw the three steps as the water was back to my waist as I went to reach out for the tube-

i"SPLASH!!"/i

I gapsed as someone jumped into the shallow end as Hiroshi got soaked.

Hiroshi:*choaking on water/coughing*

Me:*gasp* HIROSHI!!  
I then grabbed him out as I pat his back as some water gets out as he beings to cough hysterically and cry as his face went red.

Guy:*gasps/stands up on shallow part across from me* I'm sorry Isabella I--I forgot your baby was here--

Me:*crying/pissed* WTF's your problem!?!*Hiroshi's still cough-crying* It's THE FUCKING SHALLOW END!!

Uleta: What happened?!  
I walked out the pool crying as I patted and rocked Hiroshi as he stopped coughing but jsut crying bad now.

Me:*crying* THIS FUCKING FREAK JUMPED IN THE SHALLOW AREA!!

Guy: Miss Uleta a baby shouldnt even BE in a POOL--she knew this might've happened!!  
Everyone gasp as I gasped the most.

Me: Oh hell no--*give hiroshi to Shirley* you fucking bitch!!

Everyone gasped as I tackled that guy into the pool.

Shirley: ISABELLA?!

Uleta: Hey knock it off--!!  
She then began to strip down to jump in as our head popped out as I was on his back as I began to sock the shit out of him.

Me: You feel BIG picking on my baby?!  
Guy: KNOCK IT OFF!!  
Just then someone grabs my arm and pulls me off of him as I pushed them away and went to dive on that bitch again when they hauled me over their shoulder.

Me:*smack the guy* FCKIN LET ME GO!!!*smack his back* LET ME GO!!*yell* I'ma find you kid and BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!*sturggle* UGH!!

Everyone just sweat drops as the guy comes out of the water and huffs as everyone just glared at him.

Guy: What?!

"LET ME GO!!"

I screamed in the guys locker room as I didnt even care WHO was the guy tat took me off that asshole as I already gave this guy scratches on his back and I hoped I bruised him too!! I was pissed!!  
Me: I SAID--!!

He then slipps me off as I smacked him on the head/chest/face.

Me: GET AWAY!!  
I then pushed them away as I huffed and looked up at them, then I gasped and covered my mouth as it was Suzaku.

Me:*low* Oh my. . . . .*slip hands off* Suzaku--you--you--*look down* I--

He then went to walk away as I gasped.

Me: Hey wait--!!  
I grabbed his wrist as a flash ran over my eyes as he was in a white unirom as the background had fallen buildings as blood was on him and everything. I gasped as I let go.

Suzaku:*back to me* Bye, Isabella.

He then went to leave as I gulped.

"How did you lose them?"

Suzaku stopped in his tracks as his eyes grew as I was looking down as my hand were in fist by me as I was on the berge of tears as I sighed and pulled my pony out and let my wet curls hand over my shoulders and took off my bobbie as my bangs kinda covered my face. I then sat down against the lockers as I sighed with my hands over my knees.

Me:*low* I mean. . . .look at me. . . . .I almost lost my baby and I went hysterical. . . . *narrow eyes* but you lost both the people the ment the world to you. . . . . *sigh/close eyes* you must be in pain. . . . .*look up at him* no?

He was looking at me now as he had a small glare as he then looked down on the floor. I smiled as i looked up.

Me: You dont have to tell me. . . . . I mean we hardley know eachother and--

Just then Suzaku plops down as he sits by me I paused as I gave him a huh :O face. His hand covered his face as he sighs and sits like me as I smiled then looked back up at the light with my head against the locker.

" They were my lovers."

I loked at him as he had his head turned away from me.

Me:*low* Lovers?

Suzaku: One was the kindest girl I ever met but so naive. . . .which lead to her death. . . . but she was more like a first love then a lover. . . . .

Me: So you loved her forever but. . . . . not in a have a family together way?

He looks at me with tear glazed eyes as he nods.

Suzaku: Exactually.

Me: And*look down* who was the other one?

I said as I looked at my left hand's hekka ring tan as it was white and around it dark as you could tell I wore something there. He saw tat as he looks at his left hand to.

Suzaku: My wife. . . .

I gasped as I narrowed my eyes.

Me:*low* You were married?

Suzaku: Yea. . . .

I then gentaly closed my eyes as I gripped my hand.

Me: And you lost both these people*open eyes* in a day. . . .

Suzaku: The day the rebellion fell. . . .

I looked at him as I was getting teary eyed already.

Me: The rebellion. . . . . .

He nods as he sighs and whipes his face as he gets up.  
Suzaku: I said too much already--

I gasped as he went to walk away as I got up.

Me: Suzaku wait--!  
He turns towards the other part of the locker room as I grabbed his arm as I turned him around.

Me: What'ld you MEAN you've already said too much. . . . .

Suzaku sighs as he take a step back from me.

Suzaku: I--I'm not supposed to even be TALKING to you Isabella--  
Me: WHY?!

He pauses as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Me:*low* Why cant you talk to me?

Suzaku sighs again as he shakes his head and turns around.

Suzaku: Im just not supposed to--

He went to walk away when I turned him around again as I grabbed his face in my hands.

Me: Why not--

He pauses as I looked up at him, face to face as I felt "weird". Butterflies went in my tummy as I felt myself blush a bit as Suzakus' face falls soft as he slips his left hand over my right as he smiled and pulls it off and kisses it; it sent shivers down my spine and made my body tinggle as I--I wanted more. I leaned in to him as he gasps lightly as he walks back against the tile wall as he drops my right hand as I brought it up to the crane of his neck as my left was still by his face. Then I realized when I was doing--he was once married and here I was like a vulture all on him. I felt siick. So I leaned off him and slipped my hands off him as they were on his chest now as I sighed.

Me: I'm sorry. . .

I then lifted my head and kissed his cheeck as I looked down as my hand slipped down his wet chest as I sighed and gripped my hands as I walked away. As I went to leave when I paused and turned my head back to Suzaku as he opening his locker as he grabs a towel and begins to dry his hair.

Me: Su--

As I was going to ask him, I didnt, I just bit my tongue and walked away from him and as I did he turns his head and watches me leave.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .


	26. Chapter 26

"Isabella!"

I looked up as I was at lunch with Hiroshi the next day as we were in the small grass area under the shade as I was reading a book and him on a blanket on his belly.

Me: Yes?

It was a girl with dark red hair and brown eyes as she huffs.

Girl: Lelouch and them are looking for you.

Me: Oh*close book* thank you miss.

She nods as I slowly swpet my baby up with blanket and all as I walked him back to my place as he fell asleep the way there.

Lelouch: Well idk where she couldve ran off too--

Milly: Maybe she got siick, or the baby!  
"Yo."

They all gasped as I walked up to them.

Me: Sup bloods?

Shirely: Finally! Isabella we TOLD you we were working on the garden--

I grabbed a rake as I sighed.

Me: Got it--look I'm working I'm working.

I began to do, nothing, as everyone laughed-smiled-had fun. . . . but I didnt. I stopped as I rested my palms on the end of the rake as I then rested my head on it. my jaket was open to a white tank and my sleeves rolled up as I sighed.

Me: This is troublesome--

"Did you hear about the talent show next week?"

I perked up as I looked over to the gang.

Milly: Oh Shirley its a play! Not a talent show.

Shirley: Oh, I swear it was a talent show.

Rival: I'ma go out for the lead!*stand on pile of bricks* The noble Prince Turk!  
Milly and them laugh as I stood better, I liked theatered a lot and arts so i got kinda hooked.

Milly: Rival it s a love tirangle story.

Me: Oh??

They look at me as Milly nods.

Milly:*extends hand out and other to chest/dramatic* The tragic love story of a younge love between a childhood friends till the girls parents ripped her away and sent her to a private skool and they lost eachother but they made a vowe to find eachother one day. Years pass by and the girl climbed her way up to a wonder then a prince finds her and wants her and she supposivly falls for him when she's just trying to fill her empty heart. The lost lover gets away from his life and goes as the Princes's bestfriend and when he tells him of a girl he fell for misribly for and when he shows her to him they fall in love witheachother again and have a forbidden love thing then she felt bad and ignores him and stays by the princes in sadness and on their wedding day the old love stops them and takes her away--*sweet sigh* it's so romantic.

Me:*laugh/roll eyes* Then you should go out for it Milly*smirk* your full of drama.

Milly:*winks* And you Isabella?

I looked at her with a smile.

Milly: You dont like this story line isabella?

Me: Mmm? Nahh, love stories are so retarded.

Everyone laughs as I laughed too and leaned my head on my hands again went the door opened. Everyone looked up as I paused and turned my head to a Suzaku.

Me:*low* Suzaku. . . . .

Milly: And you Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm?

Milly: Will you be too BUSY to try out for our PLAY?!

She said the word play as she twrils around. Suzaku gave a soft chuckle and a smile.

Suzaku: Im not at all a good actor Madam prez.

Shirley: I think ima go out for the girls best friend!*smile* She's a shy girl.

Me:*sarcastic* Oh how WILL you play such a role Shirley.

She blushses as everyone laughs.

Shirley: HEY.

Lelouch: Isabella you should go out for the lead then.

I paused as I rose a brow and laughed.

Me: Oh yes--

I then got on the pile of bricks with Rival as I grabbed his hands.

Me: Please, my sweet prince*hand on forehead/dramatic* STOP!*face him/grab his hands in mine* I'm already in love--*eyes fall* with. . . .*look at him* with your bestfriend. . . .

Everyone paused in aww as i looked at them.

Me:*drops hands* What??

Milly and Shirely clap.

Shirley: Your a NATURAL Isabella!!  
Milly: Bella Bella~!! never knew you had it!

I sighed and shook my head as I climbed down.

Me: I gotta go jerks.

Milly: Bye miss Isabella!!

Everyone: Bye.

I smirked as I walked out of the garden area as I headed towards the last class of my day.

Me: WHAT?!  
Teach: Yes, so for half your grade EVERYONE must try out!

I groaned as I set my head on the desk.

Me: You've got to be kidding me, half my grade to try out for a stupid play. . . .

Teach: So will everyone grab your things and head towards the theater.

I grunted as I grabbed my bookbag and slipped it on over my shoulder as I dragged my feet towards the thearter room.

Teach: Ok take a seat!! And wait for your instrutions.

I sat down in the centerish as I slouchted in my seat with a huff.

"Isabella??"

I paused as I looked up to Lelouch and Suzaku.  
Me: Oh hey*sit up better* your classes too?

Lelouch sits by me with a small chickle as Suzkau sat by him.

Lelouch: Yea, half my grade I had to come.

I laughed.

Me: Me too*smile* but I swear Ima do my WORST.

Lelouch: You shouldnt put yourself done, do your best, and who knows*smiles* maybe youll like it.

I paused as I smiled softly to Lelouch.

Me: K.*smile* Only if you guys try too.

Lelouch:*chuckles* K*looks at Suzaku* are you game?

Suzaku snaps back from the little trance he was in I guessed as he merly nods, I smiled.

Me: GOOD!

Teach: ALRIGHT ALL YOU CHILDERN!!*we look up at her* MY PRINCE,GIRL, AND COMMENER ARE IN HERE!!*gasps smiling* I CAN FEEL IT--  
She went on as I laughed and whispered to Lelouch.

Me: If she can feel tat her roles are here why doesnt she just grab em--

Lelouch chuckles as I roared in laughter.

"Is there something FUNNIE, child?"

I paused as I covered my mouth as I looked up as the director glared at us as Lelouch held in his laughter too.

Me: *shake head* No miss--

I held in my laugh with both hands as she huffs.

Teach: Well if you like to be center of attention then*points finger to me* come up here. . . .

My jaw dropped.

Me: WHAT?! ME?!?! I--I cant ACT!!

Teach:*smirks* Show me.

I looked at Lelouch as he titls his head to the stage as I huffed.

Me:*hiss* FINE.

I walked over there as I hopped on the stage as she slides me a script.

Teach: I NEED A MAN!!  
All the guys looked down as I rolled my eyes and read my lines.

Me:**This is SOOO--**

As I was in my own little world I didnt notice my partner coming up stage and standing by me.

Teach: Good, thank you sir Kururugi or voleentering--

I gasped as I looked to my left as he stood there with a smile.

Suzaku: I'll try my best.

Teach: SUCH MODESTY!!*claps* Alright, FROM THE TOP!!

I looked at her then him as I gave him a uneasy face as he smiles and whispers--

Suzaku: You'll do fine. . . .

Blush ran across my face as I shook it off and looked down at my page.

Me:iOh sir--! I'm sorry I wasnt--I wasnt--/i

Suzaku:iRosalein? Is that you?/i

Me:iDamion. . . .*look at him gasp* is tat you?*face softens* It's--it's been--/i

Suzaku's face then went soft as we got kinda into it.

Suzaku:iYears. . . . and you*smiles at me* you look beautiful. . . ./i

I gasped as I set my head on my chest and looked down and said breathlessly as I looked up at him.

Me:iThank you. . . . /i

Suzaku paused from saying his line as I paused and snapped out of the trance I was in as I looked at the teacher.

Me: Are we done?

Everyone was in aww as kids stood and clapped as the teacher was teary eyed and claps rappidly.

Teach: MARVOULS!! STUUUPENDOUS!! WONDERFUL!!*claps* You two, you my dears are ROSALEIN AND DAMION!!

Us: WHAT?!

Suzaku: But miss I was HORRIBLE--

Me: I gotta take care of my kid--

Suzaku: Surely isnt there someone else better--

Me: I cant SING--

We paused as we stopped at looked at eachother.

Teach: I wont hear another word OF IT!! You two here--

She then slamms thick scripts in our hands as I gasps.

Teach: You two, WILL become the great next thing*determination* IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!!*turns around* NOW!! For the next!*raises hand* You two are dismissed!!  
I sighed as I shook my head as I went to the edge of the stage as a hand was extneded to me.

Suzaku: Need a hand?

I smiled as I took it as he helps me down.

Me: More like a new theater teacher.

he chuckles softly as I landed by him swiftly.

Suzaku: You wanna. . . . umm. . . .well--

Me: Come over? Sure ya can. . . .

He pauses as he smiles at me warmly as I smiled back.

"Hey you two."  
We looked up as Suzaku drops my hand quickly, I looked back down as I kinda felt hurt, btu I shook it off as Lelouch comes to us with my book bag.

Lelouch: Guess you guys get to leave for home huh?

Me: Yep!*hand on his shoulder* GOOD luck.

I then walked ahead as Suzaku went to walk away too when lelouch grabs his arm.

Lelouch:*hiss* IDK what yrou thinking Suzaku, but you knw this is bad for her. . . . stop being selfish.

Suzaku:*looks at me* I'm sorry Lelouch but*takes arm back* my WIFE is waiting. . . .

He went to walk away as I was already at the doors.

Lelouch: Riight now she ISNT your wife Suzkau*he stops* riight now she's a normal skool girl with a baby and a sick body. . . .*glares* dont you forget that. . . . . .

Suzaku looks back.

Suzaku: I havent--

"Suzaku?"

They look up as I gave him a curiousity look.

Me: You coming??

Suzaku then smiles and nods as he looks back at Lelouch.

Suzaku: And neither has she--

Lelouch:*hiss* She doesnt KNOW who you are though, look what your DOING to her--

Suzaku: What AM I doing Lelouch, I'm just being a NORMAL skool boi. . . .spending time with a NROMAL skool girl . . . .

Lelouch:*grinnds teeth* Your TWISTING my WORDS Suzaku. . . . *huffs* just be careful.

Suzaku nods as he walks to my side.

Me:*look up at him* Everything ok?

Suzaku: Yea*smiles to me* dont worry, just some old buisness. . . .

Me: I wasnt worried shiit, I just wanna hurry up and go home. . . .

I then walked away as Suzaku watches me as I stopped and looked back at him.

Me: Geeze your SLOW, hurry up.

I turned back as Suzaku smiles and nods.

Suzaku: Coming.

.::Puzzle Peices::.

Me: Ok so here we say--

Suzaku came over as we were going threw some scenes as I was standing up with my script as he was sitting on the long couch.

Me:iRosalein! Please!*over dramatic* Come with ME--/i*smile* Like tat.

Suzkau just shakes his head and sets the script over his face and groans.

Suzaku: How about I call my knights and get out this?

Me: Oh NO, you are NOT leaving me in this alone bud.

He pulls the script off his face as he smirks.

Suzaku: I wouldnt think of it Isabella.

I paused as that gut feeling came back as I turned my back to him and set the script aside.

Me: How about we take a--

b"WWWWWWAAAAAAAA!!!"/b

i gasped as Suzaku gets up.

Suzaku: Looks like--

Before he finsihed I was gone, he pauses as he just tands there.

Suzaku: he's awake. . . .

He sighs as he sits back down and looks at the script as he huffs and sets it aside as he grabs his cup fo tea and drinks it.  
"There there love. . . .shh shh. . ."

Suzaku looks up as he gasps lightly. I walking in with a sniffliing Hiroshi as I was gentally rocking him in my arms.

Me: Mommas here shh shh. . . .

I kissed his head as Suzaku stood up and looks at me with him I looked up at him and then back to Hiroshi.

Me: You wanna. . . .HOLD him, Suzaku?

He gasps as he looks at me.

Suzaku:*breathlessly* Can i?

I smiled.

Me: Acourse you can here--

I walked to him as I slid him into his arms.

Suzaku: Ah--wait--!!

Me: Calm down--see*walk a bit back* your doing fine. . . .

Suzaku exhales lightly as he was acting as if Hiroshi was glass as he held him I giggled as I walked up to him again as I set my hands on his shoulders he gasps.

Me: Your too stiff relax. . . .

I rubbed his shoulders as they quickly relaxed as he held him better.

Suzaku:*low* Like this. . . .

I was face to face with him as I was looking down at Hiroshi as I still had my hands on his shoulders.

Me: Yea. . . .*low* see. . . .eassy. . . .

Suzaku: Yea. . .

He began to sway with Hiroshi now as I smirked.

Me: Look. . . .your a natural. . . .

I look up at him as he was already looking at me, I paused as I looked at his face.

Suzaku: Isabella I--

"RIIIING!!"

I paused as I smiled.

Me: I'll get that.

I slid my hands off as Suzaku sighs as I walked to the other room and answered the phone.

Me: Hello--

Suzaku sighed again as he sits down on the couch with Hiroshi.

Suzaku: Wow. . . .your my son. . . .

He then rose his hand to Hiroshi's face as he ran his fingers softly over his baby soft hair as Hiroshi's jade eyes ripped open as Suzaku gasps.

Suzaku: Oh no--

Hiroshi looks around as Suzaku stood.

Suzkau: Oh umm--shh-shh lil baby uhhh--your momma's riight--

Hiroshi: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Suzaku: Oh no--

Just like tat I was int he room.  
Me: WHAT HAPPENED?!  
Suzaku: Idk--I--I just--

In a instant I swooped Hiroshi in my arms as I rocked him a bit.

Me: Baby-Baby. . . .I'm riight here. . . .

Hiroshi stops as he looks at me, he then smiles as he giggles a bit and reaches out for me as I smiles and leaned in as I kissed his baby fists.

Me: There there see*turns to Suzaku* all better.

Suzaku:*sighs* For a second there I thought I hurt him.

Me: Hurt him, HA, this baby's a HARD HEAD*smile* he's just a lil mommas boi thiz all.

Suzaku: Isnt tat BAD.

Me: NO!

I said as I hugged him closer to me, Suzaku just laughs as I paused and held Hiroshi riight as I laughed too.

i"Riiing--Riiing"/i

I paused as it was his cell.  
Suzaku: Oh hold on Isabella--

He answers it as he walks to the hall as I sighed and sat back down.

Me: baby you were giving Suzaku a hard time?*baby talk* Yea? YEA?

Hiroshi merly giggles and reaches out for me again as I laughed a bit and kissed his hand reaching out as I then kissed him. Suzaku came back in, with a sad face.

Me: Omg, what happened*stand* are you ok?

Suzaku: I gotta go, but umm--*smiles* thanks for ivinting me over, Isbaella. . . .*sighs* I kinda needed it. . . .

I paused as he looks down to his left as I saw his ring, I sighed as I looked down to my left hand to mine as well as I smiled.

Me:*look at him* Your welcomed here, anytime Suzaku. . . .just ask. . .

He gives me a surprised face.

Suzaku: But I'm not supposed to--

Me: I dont care if your allowed or not to see me, talk to me, or be my friend Suzaku. . . . . .I mean*smile* its not going to KILL me if you are. . . . .*grin* riight?

Suzaku pauses as he looks down, he then sighs and puts on a face for me.

Suzaku: Your riight. . . .couldnt hurt. . .. .

I smiled back.

Suzaku: Well*grabs script* better go. . . .umm--

He looks at me akwardly as I looked at myself and back at him.

Me: It's the baby isnt it.

Suzaku: No just. . . . . .

He then walks up to me and Hiroshi as he leans down and kisses his head as Hiroshi was ok with it as he storkes his head.

Suzaku: By baby. . . .*looks at me* bye, Isabella. . . .

Me:*low* It sounds like your saying bye forever. . . . .

Suzaku: I'm not. . . .

We were silent for a bit just looking at eachother face to face as I gave him a concerned look.

Me: Suzaku?

Suzaku: Hmm?

Suzaku looks at me admirringly as I looked down.

Me: Why--why arent you--*look up at him* why arent you supposed to talk to me?

Suzaku pauses as his face fell in strain as he looks to the side. I sighed.

Suzaku: Isabella---

"It's ok."

He then looks at me with a surprised face.

Me: *soft face* It's ok. . . . if your my friend. . . . riight. . . .*look down* I mean. . . .it's not because. . . .I'm--I'm. . . . . *whisper* a mother. . . .

Suzaku's eyes widened as I hung mine and hugged Hiroshi closer to my chest. I looked down at Hiroshi as a hand was placed on my chin and rose it to Suzaku's face as his face was on the berge of tears.

Suzaku:*voice craking/bout to cry* Isabella, you being a mother only strenghens the reason why I. . . . why I would LOVE to be able to be with you. . . .

His words sank my heart as I felt the same feeling in my gut as I gasped.

A tear fell from his eye. Wtf?! Why was he CRYING?! . So I smirked lightly and whipped his face with my hand as I was kinda on the berge of tears too. . . . .idk why, nor did i ask myself, I just was.

Me: Why would you want. . . .*sniff* to be with me if by looking at my child. . . . know I'm not pure. . . .

Suzaku closes his eyes as if he was thinking hard and letting my words sink in his mind as he looks at me with dear eyes.

Suzaku:*low* All of tat doesnt change who you are, Isabella.

Me:*teary eyed* Do you mean tat?

He nods as he grabs my hand on his face.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . . .would. . . . .would you. . . .

My heart raced in my chest, omg. was he going to ask me what I THINK he was going to ask me :O

Me:*breathlessly* Yes?

Ib"Knock-Knock!!"/b/i

We gasped as he drops my hand as we werent basically crying anymore, but my eyes were a bit red tanted from almost crying as Suzaku whipes his face.

Me:*smile weakly* I'll get tat. . . .. here*slip Hiroshi to him* hold him please?

Suzaku:*low* Acourse.

I smiled at him as I went to the door.

Me: Yes--

I paused as Lelouch stood there with a stern look. My face fell.  
Me:*breathelss* Lelouch?

Lelouch:*hiss* Where is he.

I paused as I glared at him.  
Me: Who.

I said as I crossed my arms and titled my hip to the side as I huffed him .

Lelouch: Oh so now your HIDDING him behind my back or something?

I gasped.  
Me: Omfg. Lelouch! I dont see why you and Milly and Shirley and EVERYONE is so against me seeing or talking with Suzaku. Why?!  
Lelouch:*sighs* Isabella it's just a long story. . . . .I--I just dont want to see you hurt--

Me: Oh gawd--

I walked away.  
Lelouch: Wait Isabella!!  
He comes in and closes the door behind him as I walked back towards the living room as Suzaku stands with Hiroshi still in his arms. I walked to him as I took him back into my arms as I sat on the couch. As Lelouch came in he paused as Suzaku stood there kinda infront of me as I sat down defensivly as he glares at Lelouch.

Lelouch: Suzaku.

Suzaku: Lelouch.

Me:*mocking* Isabella.

They both look at me.

Lelouch: Look the REASON I'm here was*looks at Suzaku* to tell you I got a part in the play as the prince. . . . . . .

I paused.

Me: The prince?

Lelouch: AND. . . sir knight of round your lil buddies are at the skool LOOKIGN for you.

Suzaku pauses as he looks at Lelouch.

Suzaku: What "Buddies"?

Me: Hmm?

Suzaku and Lelouch walked to the "Side" away from me as Lelouch told him something, paused, sighed and said something again. Suzaku then sighed as he glances back at me. I merly tilted my head a bit as I gave him a concerned look. He groans lightly as he shakes his head and sighs again. They talked back to back as i just sighed. I then got up.

Lelouch/Suzaku: Isabella?!

I paused as I looked at them.

Me: What?! What?!

Suzaku: Where you going?

He said ever so softly as I paused and sighed.

Me: Oh, well Hiroshi's falling asleep, I'ma go put him to bed. . .. . you guys know where the door is. . . .good day. . . .Lelouch, Suzaku. . . .

They paused as I walked upstairs to my room as I sat down on the rocking chair by his crib as I grabbed his bottle and wrapped him snuggly as I fed him/rocked him.

Me: Baby you wont ever stop loving me. . .. *low* huh. . . .

The sound of him drinking the bottle was all I heard, and the shut of my front door.

.::I Hate--Everything About YOU!::.

"From the TOP!!"

I groaned as I was wearing a hidious kimono dress as my hair was down half up half down with a clip. A month past as the play was a week away.

Gay.

Rehearsle was a hausle. I hated it. I rather listen to country music.

Everyday it was the same ol same ol.

And seeing Suzaku AND Lelouch everyday wasnt helping -.- It was like a cat fight everytime I was by them. I hated it too. So I ignore them both, why the fck not?!

Teach: Allllriiight Bella-Bella!! SING!!  
Me: It's ISA-Bella!! UGH!!*flap script* Miss I cant SING--

Teach: NOW!

I sighed as I looked down at the paper as Lelouch stood by me in a white prince outfit as I looked at him.

Me:iDaancing bears. . .. .pa-painted wings. .. . .things I all-allmost rememebered. . . ./i

Teach: NO NO NO!! Bella Bella!! SING!!  
I shook it off as I sighed. Just then, the music teacher bellow began to play the background melody as I tried to siing -.-

Me:iDancing Bears. . .. . Painted wings. . . . .Things I almost remem-ber. . . .And a song, someONE sings Once Upon a December. . . . .Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance THREW a silver storm, figures DACING gracefully---Across my Memories--/i

Just as I said the last words my heart stopped my eyes faded as I gasped for air.

Teach: See. . .. now tat didnt kill you. . . .

She spoke to soon, as I fell to my side unconcious.

Lelouch: ISABELLA!!

Suzaku: Isabella!!

Suzaku hops up to the stage as Lelouch held my up.

Teach: Oh my*looks around* Someone! Someone get tat child some water!!  
She ran like a headless chicken as Lelouch taps my face a bit.

Lelouch:*Low* Isabella. . .. .wake up. . ..

I gasped as I sat up as I held m y head in my right hand as I groaned.

Suzaku: Isabella are you ok--

I swatted him away as he gaps.

Me: Stay away from me.

I got up as I slipped off the robs as I was in shorts and a tank under as everyone gasped. I then walked off the stage as I went to my chair with my backpack as I slipped on my yellow vest from my uniform as I grabbed my book bag and walked out.

Teach: WHERE ARE YOU GOING BELLA?!

Me: Shut up! I'm going home!  
She gasps as everyone else did too.

Lelouch: *low* That was too close. . . . .

Suzaku:*pauses* She's. . . .changed. . . . somehow. . . .

Suzaku then looks at Lelouch as he had the same stern face as himself as he narrows his eyes.

Suzaku: **Lelouch, I know you did SOMETHING to her. . .. .I know it. . . . . **

"Here deary. . .. "

Me: Thank you Martha--

"Martha?"

I gasped as I looked up to my Nanny as she had the shape of a short lil woman with a gray maids out fit with short brown hair but as I blinked she went back to the tall skinny lady tat took care fo my son everyday.

Me: Oh. . .. . I'm sorry. . . .*look at tea* I thought you were someone else. . . .

Nanny: I swear child, are you taking you medicine like your supposed to?

She said as she walked out the room. I grabbed the tea she made me as I smirked.

Me: Nope.

I then blew on it as I sipped it and let a relaxing sigh escape my lips.

Me: Ahh, much better. . .. .

As I drank my tea I began to deeply think. . . . .why was I having these sudden flashbacks of weird rrandom things? Were they smeers of my dreams or my past? I sighed as I ran my hand threw my bangs as I paused then got up as I grabbed my coat and slipped it on.

Me: Nanny! I'm leaving!

As I walked out the door she poppes her head out.

Nanny: What?

.::Everything happened for a reason, riight??::.

I sighed heavily as I tapped my right foot impaciently as well.

"Isabella?"

I looked up with a slight gasp as the nurse smiles at me.

Nurse: The doctor will see you now.

I nodded as I got up and walked with her to the doc's office. I was here for a cat scan, I wanted to know wtf was going on in my head and fast . As I opened the door I hesitated as I looked up as a kind smile locked on my eyes as I stopped in my tracks as the docotr was the one tat smiled so sweetly to me.

Doc: Miss Isabella, come come sit.

Me:*low* Yes--

I then went in as I sat down quickly and nervously. The doctor chuckles as he smiles at me.

Doc: Do I SCARE you Miss Isabella?

I shook my head.

Me: No, but needles do. . . .

He laughs again.

Doc: A sense of humor, that's good. . .. .well Miss Isabella, what would you like from me?  
I then got serious.

Me: A cat scan.

He pauses as silence fell. I paused, why did he hesitate. . . .

Me:*narrow eyes* Moneys not a problem doctor I asure you--

Doc: Why a cat scan?

I looked at him as he sighs and pulls his galsses off and looks at a file infront of him.

Doc: Have about you jsut tell me what hurts and I take it from--

Me:*narrow eyes* Your like THEM. . . .

He stops as he looks away from me as I stood and slammed my hands on he desk.

Me:*hiss* You and everyone around me SEEMS to KNOW something doctor*glare* what IS it. . . .

The doctor sighs again as fhe runs his fingers threw his hair and looks at me.

Doc: Why do you WANT this. . . .

Me: Unless you can explain why I've been having hot flashes of someone elses LIFE. . . .I suggest you give me tat cat scan.

He gasps as he stands up and looks at me.

Doc: Where's you medication?!

Me: HA! I knew it!!*walk back from him/point at him* I KNEW you were HIDDING it from me!! I KNEW IT!!

I then ran off.

Doc: Isabella wait--!!

I got outside as I stopped by the steps of the hospital as I sigh and sat down as I set the palms of my hands on my eyes as I uttered a soft cry.

Me: Why. . . .

I puleld my wet palms out of my dace as I sighed again and utter a a small cry. As I looked at my hand they began to tremble to my unstable self.

Me: Everyone*look around* everyone around me is AGAINT me or something. . . . *look back at hands* was I a bad person before or something??*long pause* Maybe they're trying to hide the identiry of my babies father from me-!!  
I gasped as I got up.

Me: It makes sense. . . .*let hands go from face* why else would I be having these weird flashbacks of a life I never had. . . . why else. . . .

I held it together as I got up and walked away from the hospital back home.

i"So here we present--!!"/i

It was the niight of the play as everyone was getting ready and runnign around like headless chickens :) it made me laugh.

Girl:*whispers* Isabella around you ready yet??

I had on a blue kimono with a white under layer as my hair was straightened and half up half down due as the top half was held up with a jade chop stick clip as my side bangs were brushed to the side.

Me: *whisper back* Yes.

The girl nods as she runs off as Is sighed.

"Isabella?"

Me:*Hiss* WHAT?!

I pasued as it was Suzaku in a white button up T with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone as it was tucked in but the top was a bit baggy, not skin tight. He also had on black slacks to go with it; I gasped lightly.

Me: Oh, Suzaku. . . .what--

i"TOMMORROW IS FOREVER!!"i

I gasped as I turned to the open curtains as a girl began to narrorte the story as I looked back at Suzaku as he was closer to me.

God he looked hot. . . .

Suzaku:*low* I just wanted to wish you luck, and I know youll do great out there. . . .

I paused as i smiled at Suzaku.

Me: Oh thank you Suzkau--

Girl: And so after the two child hood friends were seperated forever--!! She had to live on--!!

The girl scampers off as I looked at her then Suzaku.

Me: I gotta go--*kiss his cheeck* good luck--!!  
I then scampered to the scene as Suzkau touches his cheeck

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .

b"And so she went to the Prince's ball, for a chance to see her lost love--!"/b

Me: Shiit! Make up!!

Two girls run to me as I was stripping out of the old kimono and into a royal like white dress as they did my hair in cruls tat went to my chest area as a grils does some quick makeup as I slipped on my silk ballerina shoes and tied them up as I fluffed my dress a bit as it was to my knees as it was a strappless as well.

Me: K good?

Girls: Good.

Me: K thanks!  
I ran out the dressing room as I got to the side lines of the curtains. I took a deep breath as I walked out.

Me:*out loud* Oh~! I do wiish to see my dear Damion is here-!

I then waltzed around as random people were in dresses in the "Ball" as I walked to the left side of the stage as I waited as the spot light left me and to the right as out came Lelouch in a all white Princes outfit as he walks to my side.

Lelouch: Rosalein?

I looked up and gasped.

Me: Prince Turk?!*smile/bow* How you GRACE me with your precence. . . .

He raises his hand as he smirked.

Lelouch: Modesty you give me Rosalein. . . .when it's "I" *bow* who is graced by your prencence.

I laughed as the pther dancers slid to the side as Lelouch extended his hand to me as he smirked as well.

Lelouch: Shall we DANCE Rosalein. . . .

I smiled as I slipped my hand in his as I gasped.

I was in a HUGE ball room, as I looked down as I was in a royal dress as I looked up at Lelouch I gasped. He had a black tux and purple tie and face mask as he smirks and flashes back to the play at skool.

Lelouch:*Low* You ok Isabella?

I nodded ina trance as the music began to play low.

It was Once Upon A December. . . .

As the melody played the scene in my eyes flashed back and forth.

A weird dream like vision in a ball room with eyes all on me; to the smiple little skool play.

Why? I coudlnt wrap my mind around it as it kept flashing back and forth-back and forth!!

Teacher:*hiss* ISABELLA.

I gasped as my song began. I looked at Leouch in focus wonder as I tried to "Figure out" wat was going on with me.

Me:i"Dancing Bears. . . .Painted Wings. . . Things I almost remembered. . . .And a song, some-ONE sings. . . .once upon a decem-em-ber. . . "/i

Lelouch swayed me gentaly as his figure, his cloths, his face kept flashing back and forth as he sung low.

Lelouch: i"Someone holds you safe a warm--"/i

I gasped as a red ring flashed in my brown eyes as I gripped his hand tat was in my right tat was held up and his shoulder my left hand was rested on as I gasped for air as the flshes were longer as I was in the dream ball like wonderland. . . . as he sang.

Lelouch:i"Horses prance threw a Silver storm. . . . .figures dancing gracefully. . . .across byour/b memeories. . . . "/i

I gasped as he twirls me out of his arms as the choir class sang like in a opera. It was loud and rang in my ears as I fell into the arms of another masked man as I gasped. They then flashed to a boi with a green royal suit as he sways me side to side, then twirls me to another as it flashed back to another man in a masked outfit.

I sang.

Me:i"Someone holds me safe and warm--!!"/i

I was twirled to another as my eyes flahed to the play again.

Me:i"Horses prance threw a SILVER storm--!!"/i

Again another as I was in the ball room again as the man grins at me as I starred at him in aww of a bit fear. But I still sang out loud with the chourse.

Me:i"Figures dacning GRACE-full-ly across my memeories--!!"/i

I was spit to another as it was back to the play. Then I sang loud and hard as if I was IN this scenes of the play!

Me:i"FAR AWAY--Long ago. . . .Glowing DIM as and EM-ber. . . ."/i

I was then let go as someone picks me back up as I turned to them as we twirled as I sung to HIM now, I slipped my right hand to his face as I looked at him as if tryign to ask him instead of sing to him.

Me:i"THINGS my hearts, USED to know--thigns it YURNS to rememeber. . . ."/i

The music lowered as my voice lowered with it as the guy slips from my grip gracefull as I my hand slipped from his hand and was out there as waiting for his return or not regersting tat his face wasnt there as I looked there where he stood as I held a sad face as I sang the last part low. . .

Me:i"And a song. . . .someone SINGS. . . . ."/i

My vision flashed back to the ball room as I someone grabed my left hand and spins be around as I stopped for a breif second. There infront of me stood Suzaku, in a the same white knights outfit I've seen him in blood long ago as I gasped.

Me:i"Once upon a de-cem-berrr. .. . ."/i

I held the last note long and storng as I rose my hands to Suzaku's face as I gave him a sad look. When I was done with the note I narrowed my red ringing eyes as I held his faice still in my hands.

Me: Suzaku?

Just then he flickered back and forthed from the white masked knight to the regular masked play man. I gasped deeply as he pauses as people began to clap for me, cheering--

Till my eyes faded dull with the red ring as I fell limp and fell to my side.

A gasp went around.

Suzaku: Isabella!?!


	27. Chapter 27

i"Isabella?"/i

I opened my wery eyes as I looked around, I was in utter darkness.

Me:*low groan* What--

I then sat up when lights flickered. I hissed as I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Isabella?!"

I looked up as a foggy figure was there, I rubbed my eyes a bit better as i looked again.

Me: Who's there?

I blinked a couple more times as a hand was set on my face, my eyes went open as I gasped.

Me:*Low* Lelouch?

He smiles softly as I looked around I was in the hospital.

Me: Oh Shiit--!!*look around* What--*set hand on forehead* wtf just happened??

Lelouch:*low* What do you last remember?

I paused as I thought about it, I then looked at him as I glared at him.

Me": Before or after you betryed me SNAKE.

I then ripepd the sheets from my side as I slipped off the bed as I gasped.

Lelouch:*smirks* So it DID work, now you rememeber.

I turend to him and hissed.

Me: You fckn SNAKE!!*go to him/grab his collar slam him to the wall* How DARE you use Geass on me--!! Look at me!! I'm all FCKED UP now!!  
Lelouch smirks as he sets his hand over mine as they stopped theyre tight grip and were soft now; I gasped.

Lelouch: Calm down Isabella*smirks* I mean. . . .you WANTED it. . . .

I glared at him as i pulled him off the wall and slammed him back on it as he lets a hard "Offf" from his chest.

Me:*hiss* I told you to STOP.

Lelouch: Couldnt once it was said--

Me: LIAR!!  
I threw him to the side a bit as he stumbles but then regains his posture as I was at the window now as I gripped the rail and galred out the sunny day as I was pissed.

Me: So. . . .whos the new kid?

Lelouch: You noticed.

Me: Yep*set hand on forehead* where's Nunnally. . . .

Lelouch:*sighs* The Empoer took her away from me*grips hands* as well as my OWN memories after the rebellion fell. . . . .

I gasped as I turned to him.

Me: You LOST!

Lelouch:*looks away* Sadly yes, a minor set back but--

I then walked to him as I gripped his shirt again.

Me: And what of the OTHERS. . . .

Lelouch: Oggie and them were captured but we managed to get them back.

I let him go.

Me: Good.

I then walked back to my bed as I looked around.

Me: So, that kid, Rollo, he's the sub or something?

Lelouch nods as he looks out the window now with a small glare.

Lelouch: But he posses a strong geass--

I looked at him.

Lelouch: So for now*smirks* we'll keep him. . . .

I narrowed my eyes as I sighed.

Me: Well--

I then grabbed my clean cloths I had aside for me as it was a blue dress to my knees small ol design and a head band and slip ons as I strpped-slipped and grabbed my cell and thigns.

Me: Now tat Hiroshi was BORN. . . . *low* god I cant believe "I" missed that. . .. .

Lelouch: Dont you remember it?

I narrowed my eyes as I set my hand on my chest.

Me: I REMEMBER it. . . .but not truely*look at him* not like I remember the old things. . . .

Lelouch: True. . .. well*smiles* lets go yes?

He went to leave as I looked at my left hand and gasped as I grabbed his arm. He looks at me as I gave him a concern face

Me: And. . . . him?

Lelouch smirks as he sets his hand over mine and gentaly takes it off.

Lelouch: Still yorus as was always.

I looked away as I sighed and took back my hands.

Me:*low* Lair. . . .he still thinks I killed Euphima. . .

Lelouch: No. . . *I look at him* I told him tat infact I killed her. . . .he didnt take it very well. . . .

Me: So*narrow eyes* he wants to apalogize to me or something?

Lelouch: Isabella, you just woke up . . . .lets not fret on the lil things shall we?

I sighed as I looked away.

Me: Yes. . . . .

Lelouch: Well comeon, he wants to see you--

I gasped.

Me: He's HERE!?!

Lelouch chuckles.

Lelouch: No not HIM, iHIM/i.

I paused as I gasped.

Me: My baby?

He nods as I jumped up and down squealing as I grabbed his hand.

Me: Well come on--!!  
As we went to run out Lelouch stopped me from leaving the door as I pasued and turend to him as he gripped my hand tat was on his arm.

Me: What?

I said low in a cocern tone as he sighs.

Lelouch: Are you still at my side, or HIS. . . .

I paused as I let his arm go.

Me: I dont FOLLOW. . . .

Lelouch: You dont know this but. . . .Suzaku*glares at fist* he BETRAYED ME. . . . .

I hesitated.

Me: What. . . .??  
Lelouch: When you left unconcious. . . .he came. . . . .he came caught me and took me to my sick bastard of a father. . . .*sets hand over left eye* and ERASED all tat which I loved. . . . .and held dear. . . . .

I covered my mouth and gasped.

Me: He didnt-!

Lelouch sighs and looks away from me with a sad face.

Lelouch: Sadly he did Isabella--*looks at me* so tat is why I ask you. . . .

He then grabs my hand as I looked at them and then back at him.

Lelouch: Will you still stand by me. . . .

I looekd at him long and dear as I sighed and closed my eyes as I set my hand over his tat was over mine.

Me: Yes. . . *look up at him* I'll stand by you. . . .as I did long ago. . . .

He then kisses my hand as he smiles.

Lelouch: Good, now. . . .lets go. . . .

I nodded as he drops my hand as we left, to my "house".

i"Riiing!!"/i

I gasped as I looked up at my classes clock, I looked around as everyone began to get up, I did too. I grabbed my bag in a hurry as I stuffed crap in there as it was lunch time. I raced out of the class room as went outside.

Me:*huffing* Shiit this is stressful.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall as I slid to my ass as I drapped my arms over my knees as my knees were to my face as my backpack as to the side as rested my head on my woven hands. I then lifted my head lightly as I sighed and ran my finger threw MY hair. . .

Me: Mmm*low* doesnt even feel the same. . .. *rub finger tips* feels too SOFT. . . .

I then took a peice of my hair as I smelled it and gagged.

Me: Oh god I need a shower--!!

I got up as I slolwy grabbed my pack as well as I walked towards a the small tub they had outside of the locker room to wash your face and shiit. I paused as I set my pack aside on the ground as I looked at the siink.

Me:*low* Here. . . .*narrow eyes* we were innocent kids here. . . .

b-Flashback-/b

iMe: So what ya doin there?

I leaned to the side to see what he was doing till he covered it; I lookedup at him as he was looking away.

Me: What?*grin* Is it ur underware?!  
Suzaku: Isabella No!  
I paused as I grabbed the shirt as I gasped.

Suzaku: Oh no. . .

I looked at the shirt as written on the shirt was "Disgrace To Japanese." I lowered the shirt as Suzaku sighed./i

I gripped my right hand as I sighed.

Me: **Everyone treated him to bad and now. . . .**

I sighed as turned on the foset as I dunk my head in the sink. I pauses as I left the foset running as I opened my eyes in the sink as I looked straight at the white tile like tecture as I exhaled some of my air as I just stared at the water thinking.

b"Bll-Blu-bell-blu!!"/b

I exhaled all the rest of my air as someone yanks me out the water, I began to cough.  
Me: HEY!!*cough-cough* Wtf is your--!!  
I paused as I was faiced with a frazzeled Suzaku. I gasped. He had the most worried face in the world and it hurt to see it as he had his hands on my shoulders towered over me a bit.

Suzaku: Isabella what were you doing?!

I paused as I regained my breathing as my hair drips wet and stringy as I looked down as I toko a couple breaths. I then narrowed my eyes as I took a step back out of his hands as he gets a bit aware.

Me:*low* Nothing*walk past him/grab bag* trying to FORGET something. . . .

I slipped my back on my wet back as my hair drenched my top with water as wel as my backpack when he grabs my hand.

Suzaku: Wait--!

I turns me to him as he gentaly grips my hand in his as he looks at me breathlessly.

Suzaku: About the other day--

I took back my hand as he pauses with his hand still in the air like mine was stil in his as he grips his hand gentaly and then drops it ashe gives me a concerned look.

Suzaku: Isabella?

Me: What?

I said bitterly as I looked to the side, he then grabs my faice and turns it to look at him as I couldnt help but give him a cold glare.

Suzaku: What happened. . . .to you?

I then got smart ass with him as I crossed my arms and dropped my backpack aside.

Me: IDK you tell ME Kururugi*he gasps lightly* what's WRONG with me. . . .

He pauses as he answered me cautiously.

Suzaku: NOTHINGS iwrong/i with you Isabella. . . . .just your. . . your--

I smirked.

Me: Acting like myself?

He pauses as he narrows his eyes to me as I smirked again as I unfolded my hands as I looked at my left hand as I plucked the ring off my finger as I twirled it in my two fingers.

Me: Hmm, Suzaku*he gasps/looks at me* I WONDER. . . .why I ALWAYS had this on. . .

I then gripped it in the palm of my hand as I balled my hand up as I galred at him.

Me: Do you?

I said coyly as he stands straight as he sets HIS left hand over mine as his ring was still on as I glanced at it as I glared back at him as his face was a bit of a glare as well, but one of wondering. . . .

Suzaku: IDK. . . .why do YOU think you wear it?

Me: Probably someone gave me a false promise of always being there when I needed them, and gave it to me but oh*tilt head a bit./fake smile* I seem to NOT remember who so--

I then took my hand back as I opened it and grabbed it with my fingers as I grabbed his left hand as set it in his hand and closed it as he gasps.

Me:*smirk* You keep it. . . .I mean*drop hands cockly smile* I dont NEED a ring if I dont HAVE anyone like tat *serious* riight. . . .

I then swiflty grabbed my backpack as I walked to my fake home to change as Suzaku stood there shcoked and dumb-folded as he opens his left hand which was shaking as he gulps and looks back up at me.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .

.::Orta Ves::.

i"Riiiing!!"/i

I looked up as I grabbed my backpack as I slipped it on my back as I walked out of my last class I then went down the hall to my locker as I slipped my things away I threw my pack back on and closed my locker. I then looked out the huge windows tat were on the halls of the hallway.

Me:*Low* Looks like it's gonna rain. . . .

I then walked to the window as I looked up at the gray clouds slowly foarming as I sighed.

Me: Just like that way I feel, niice. . . .

I smirked to myself as I went to walk away when I bumped into someone.

Me: Oh shiit--! Sorry kid I--

I then looked up as I gasped.

Me:*Breathelssly* Suzaku. . . .

He had a surprised face as well as he was grabbing my right arm as he quickly drops it, we looked away from eachother.

Me: Well sorry--

Suzaku: No it was my fault!  
I paused as I was starteled by his sudden outburst, I then narrowed my eyes as I sighed.

Me: W/e then*walk past him* bye.

He pauses as he kinda gasps at my bitterness as he turns around.

Suzaku: Isabella wait--!!  
I gasped as I saw him run after me, so I JETED! .' Suzaku gasps as she runs after me.

Suzaku: ISABELLA WAIT--!!

I slammed the front doors of the front of the skool as thunder cracked and lighting flashes as I gasped. Rain poured as my cloths and hair soon got soaked. My heart pounded in my chest, as hate ran in my veins. I clentched my hands as I looked around frantically for somewhere to HIDE to RUN to. . .

WHERE?!

"Isabella!!"

I gasped as I turned around to see Suzaku on the top of the steps of the skool as he went to go down thema s I gasped again and ran home.

Suzaku: Isabella wait--!!  
I sprinted home as I made a sharp right towards the home-dorms. I got to mine as I skipped up my litle stairs as I got to my front door.

Me:*looking threw keys* Come on come on--!!  
I then got the right key as I stuck it in there but as I went to turn the knob someone grabs my arm and turns me around as I gasped as a hand slamms against the left side of my face right by my ear. I was faiced with a feirce Suzaku as he was soaked head to toe as well.

Suzaku:*serious* Whats going on with you. . . .

I chocked for words as I ran my hand for the door knob as his left hand grabs mine as I gasped, btu then I got mad as I tugged at my hand to get away from his.

Me: Dont touch me--

I said thrwe my cletched teeth, he gasps as he backs off a bit as I set my hadn over my chest and held it there as I glared at him.

Suzaku: Isa--

Me: Just dont TOUCH ME, come NEAR ME, or TALK TO ME. . . .got it. . . .

Suzaku paused as his face fell like to understanding as if saying "OOooohh!" I paused as he quickly walks up to me as he grabs my face-I gasped-his lips crashed with mine.

Thunder cracked as I pushed him away from me and slapped his face as he took three steps back and held his face as his face to to the left side.

Me:*screaming* DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME SUZAKU KURURUGI!!

He turned his glance to me as his face was emotionless. Tears ran down my face as I was mad now.

Me: *scream* DONT TOUCH ME NOW OR EVER AGAIN!! GOT TAT!! I HATE YOU!!*hic-crying* I HATE YOU SUZAKU!!!

I then began to sob as Suzaku's hand drops from his face as he walks up to me, I gasped as I shook my head and went up agaisnt my door as I went for the knob again but as my finger touched the cold metal of the knob his hand grabbed mine as it was a gental hold though, then with his righ thand he caressed my cheeck in his hand as he looks at me in the eyes.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .is. .. . . is tat you?

I flintched as he paused as he slowly leans in, I pressed myself closer to my door as I cringed.

Me:*low/whine* Stop. . . .I hate you. . . .

Just then Suzaku's lips brushed agaisnt mine as he gives me a light kiss. I tensed up more as he holds my head in place as he depens the kiss and as I gasped for air his tongue slid in my mouth to a passionate kiss. I relaxed as he pulls back.

Suzaku:*looks at me* It is you. . . .MY Isabella. . . .

I then galred up at his jade eyes.

Me: Not anymore.

I hissed as he pulls back a bit with a serious face.

Suzaku: A ring proves nothing. . . . .

Me: I gave it back, so that means I hate you, dont you get it--

Suzaku then kisses me again as I was slammed against my own door. I got scared at his aggressivness. The OLD Suzaku was never like THIS. He'ld usally let me cool off then come to me but now . This bitch slammed me to my front door. I pulled away as he went to kissed my neck.

Me:*struggle* Suzaku---let me gooo. . . .

I said go in a soft moan, I couldnt help it. . . . He smirks against my neck and the kisses me gave me as I pushed him on his shoulders as his arms were wrapped around me holding me into place. Suzaku then sets his left cheeck against my right as I had uneven breath from the excitment as he smirks again.

Suzaku: I missed you. . . .

He then kisses my cheeck and gave me trails of kisses down my neck tat tickled my skin and made me cringe. I pushed on him as he wouldnt budge.

Me: Let me go. . .

He then lets his left arm wonder as his right was still strong around me as the open swings open as I gasped and clinged on to Suzaku as I thought I was going to fall backwards.

But I didnt.

Suzaku took my hold as a wrong sign as he lifts me up closing my door behind him as he walks up the stairs.

Suzaku: Where's your Nanny?

Me:*struggle/hit him* LET ME GO!!*mad* I HATE YOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
Suzaku: Shhh, youll wake up the kid.

I gasped as I looka t him with my hair a mess from trying to run again.

Me: What exactly do you think your doing*mad* I said let me--

Before i could yell off the top of my lung he walks into my room I gasped, I then reached out for the dorways as I gripped the sides of the door. Suzaku paused almost letting me go as I was over his shoulder a bit now as his arms were around my butt/thighs.

Me: LET ME GO!! GET OUT MY HOUSE!!*struggle* I HATE YOU!! DONT TOUCH ME--!!  
He pulls on me once, only ONCE as my fingers slipped as my grip dropped. Then next thing I knew he set me on my bed and as soon as I landed his lips crashed with mine. I was pressed against the bed as my hands were on his chest trying to pushed him away as his right hand was on my left cheeck and the other was on my hip. My heart raced in my chest as I gripped the front of his wet shirt, I couldnt hold it in any longer. It felt like a YEAR since I've seen him when I saw him two days ago . . . .He felt the same way but I think he was happier about this more then me. I kissed him back as his hold on my hip relaxed as I wrapped my arms around his neck holding myself to him. He pulls away.

Suzaku:*low* I love you. . .

I puased as I let my grip around his neck go as I plopped down on my bed, which was now all wet -.- as I sighed.

Me: You sure about tat?

Suzaku: YES*kisses my neck/sets right cheek against my right* Do you know how HARD it was seeing you after a year and not wanting to fck you riight then and there.

I gasped as he pulls back from my cheek with a smile.

Me:*blush* Suzaku-!!

He smirks as he wraps his arms around my waist and sets his head on my chest to the left side of his head as he sighs.

Suzaku: Its true. . . .then they told me I couldnt be with you cuz you had amisha and that made me want you more each day--then the baby--

I gasped as I tried to weasle my way out of his arms.

Me: Let me go Suzaku--

He pauses as he raises his head as he looks at me with a emotionless faice.

Suzaku: Why are you acting like this*eyes soften* didnt you miss me either.

Me:*hiss* NO.

I then got from his grip as I rolled off my bed and stood as I galred at him.

Suzaku:*Schocked* What. . . .

Me: Yea tat's riight, I still HATE YOU like I did a year ago, just because its been a year doesnt erase what you told me back then!!

Suzaku paused remembering our last conversation during the rebellion as I went to my door and opened it.

Me: Now get the fck out of my house scum. . . .

He gets up as he walks to me as he towers over me a bit as he raises his hand to my face as I turned it to the left side.

Me: *low* Get out of my face. . . .

Suzaku sighed as he then wraps his arms around me and digs his face in my wet shirt as I gasped and tried to push him off.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .does me being here really hurt you so much?

I paused as he kept going on.

Suzaku: Is it cuz of all he times I ever hurt you in the past? Or is it how we ended out last meeting before you forgot everything. . . . or was it. . .

I then pushed off him as I stumbled back to my bed more as he wass by the door now.

Me: I hate you Suzaku, get it!! You still LOVE her!! Not me! Not me--or our SON nto anyone else--!!  
I was then shut up by his lips crashing into mine, his hands were on my face and held it there as i grabbed his hands and dug my nails in them. I struggled to get free but as I tried I walked back to my bed but this time, Suzaku was the man . He forced my mouth open as he slipped his tongue in there, my hands went to his chest as I began to hit him. It did nothing. So I did the childish. . . I bit his tongue. He pulls back a bit but wasnt off me as he curles his lips.

Me:*Hiss* Bitch.

Suzaku: I love you.

Me: Liar.

Suzaku: Lover.

Me: Asshole.

Suzaku: Darling.

Me: Two-Faiced BITCH.

Suzaku: My world.

I paused as I was out of whittyish names as he smiles softly and leans in to kiss me as I turned my head, but he just goes and kisses my neck, bitting it softly as I curled my lips holding in the pleasure moans. He stops quickly as he goes by my left ear.

Suzaku: Its ok if you want to ENJOY this. . . .Isabella. . . .my love. . . .

He then kisses that cheeck then my jaw back to my neck leaving me my second hickey. I cringed as I sighed heavily trying not to make noise. Then his hands wondered . One was on my eight hip as his fingers slipped under my shirt to my skirt as I gasped. His left then went for my skool topp as he began to undo it.

Me:*low* Stop it. . . .

My yellow vet was undone as I had a white tank and bra under as he slips his hand down to my hips as I cringed as he moves from kissing my neck and leaving me tramp marks he kisses my lips. I felt his tongue trying to slip threw but I clentched my teeth. He paused as his left hand quickly went up to side as he pinches it a bit as I gasped as he took the chance and slipped his tongue threw. I set my hands on his chest as I was pushing him off me but Suzaku him being such a exercise nut was stronger then me.

Lightingr cracked in my large window as I caved. My hands began to fiddle whit his black skool top as I kissed him back. He loved it. His holds were getnaler as his kisses were softer. I got his shirt off as he slipps my yellow vest off.

Suzaku: *kiss* Isabella. . . .*kiss* I--Imm*kiss* Im sorry I--

He then kisses my neck as I ran my fingers threw his locks as I gasped in pleasure.

Me: Just shut up already. . . .

He lifts his head as he coudlnt help but grin as he kisses my lips, I giggled in it as he rips my skirt down as I gasped. He then takes the rest of my cloths off as I gasped again. He pulls back as he had his hands by my head as he lifted his upper body up towering over me. He just had a smug smile on his face as I had one too, I guess he was cocky with his work of 3 love bites on my neck.

Me:*Low* What?

Suzaku:*smirks* I just love how you cave eventually. . . .

I gasped as I smacked his face, he took it as he smiles at me.

Suzaku:*low/leans in* Did I ever tell you I loved it rough. . . .

He kisses me as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I couldnt help but snicker. I pulled back.

Me: Nope I always thought of you as a pussy Suzaku. . .

He laughs a bit as he kisses me again as his pants were off as he straddles me down as he entered me in a trust. I warpped my arms under his as my nails dug in his beck a bit as I bit my lip lightly. He began to pump in me fast, skipping the slow fist part as I gasped. I felt a tingly sensation from my waist to the botton of my stomach as I moaned lightly.

Suzaku:*Low* Why are you holding it in?

I kept my mouth shut as it cureled to a smile as he took this as a challenge of some sort as he gose faster.

I whimpered.

Me: Su--

He smirks as he goes fast . knowing he'ld get what he wanted outta this. I gasped as I gripped him beck the best I could as pleasure ran threw my body.

Me: Suza--ku. . . .

Suzaku then leans in as his body was pressed to me as his body was HOT against mine, which was hot as well as his hips grinned agaisnt mine as he didnt even stop to whisper this to me ear. . . .

Suzaku: Say it louder. . . .

I gasped as he turst harder grinning our hips. I let out a whimper as he kisses me as I moved my arms to his neck as I wrappped them around is neck as his tongue roamed all in my mouth as I was getting short of breath. He pulls back as he kisses my neck as I cringed.

Me: Suzaku---*low* faster. . . .

Suzaku didnt miss a beat as he did go faster .'' I felt myself almost there as my hips buckeled a bit as I held him closer as I said out of breath.

Me: Faster. . . . Suzaku. . . fas-faster. . . .  
He holds my hips down as he trusts harder as I whimpered not being so used to this like I used to be as I felt all tingly again as I gasped.

Me: Suzaku--!! I--I--

He threw in one more trust as we both came. . . .he realseed in me as it was done.

Lighting still cracked with the deep bellow sound of the thunder.

Our uneven breath echoed in the room as Suzaku slipped out as he collapse at my right side as he wraps his right arm around my shoulders bringing me into him as my head laid on his sweatyish hot chest as his heart raced in his chest as mine felt like it was going to come out of the effin rib cage. As I began to catch my breath Suzaku kissses my head.

Suzaku: I love you Isabella. . . .forever. . . .

I smirked as I snuggeled against his warm body as I threw the sheets over us.  
Me: W/e. . . *yawn* you lair. . . .

Suzaku smirks as I still put up a fight even after we just had sex. He kisses me again as I fell asleep like tat. On his chest. . . .

.::Tied Together With A Smile?::.

i"Ceeerrrpp!!--Ceeerrrrpp!!"/i

I woke up as I let a small sqeual as I streched to the side as I sighed. I felt around to my right as I gasped. I sat up as the sheets fell as I saw the bed empty.

I was speechless.

Me:*narrow eyes* SON OF A--!!  
I got up as I took a shower and got ready for skool. I dried my hair as I put it in curls again as they were light ones and I slipped on a new uniform as I walked to myu kids room. I creeked the door as he was already up. I smiled as I walked over to him as he see's me and giggles.

Me: Hey Bay-be*pick him up* god your getting BIG. . . .

Hiroshi gums on his baby fist as I smiled and craddeled him in my arms as I kisses his baby head.

Me: I love you Hiroshi. . .

He just snuggles against me as I sighed.

Me: Guess people dont use WORDS anymore. . . .

I smirked as I rubbed my face on his belly as he lets out tons of giggles as I laughed a bit too as I kisses his baby fists as I took him down stairs to the Nanny as I headed to skool.

"You WAT?!"

I was with Shirley at lunch as I was getting an icecream from the vending machine as I was getting an astro pop! :D3 Red-white N Blue!! :3 I was tapping my right foot impaciantly as I sighed.

Shirley: You mean you remember now?!

The icecream fell as I smiled in delight as I grabbed it and threw away the wrapper as I sucked on it.

Me: Yep*lick icecream* when I fainted at the play. . . .

Shirley: And why didnt you tell me yesterday?!

I paused as I smiled at her as I held my icecream in my right hand as it was by my head as I held it limp like as I tilted my hip to the side and set my left hand on is as I smirked.

Me: Come on Shirley, like it makes a diff--

Shirley: Yea but--

Just then she gasps. I paused.

Me: Wha--

I was about to turned around when arms wrapped around my waist as they bite the red tip of my icecream as I gasped. They then laid their head on the right crane of my neck.

Suzaku: Hey. . .

He kisses me softly on my cheek as I turned around and pushed him away.

Me: Fckn JERK!! You bit the red part!!

Suzaku: Oh you want it back--

Me: Wait--!  
He walks to me as he grabs my face with his right hand as he forces the chunk of icecream in my mouth as he gives me a deep kiss. Shirley gasped as Suzaku pulled away. I pulled back too as I spit out the peice of icecream.

Suzaku: Oh hey Shirley.

Shirley was SPEECHLESS as Suzaku smirks and goes back to me as he grabbs my hand as I pulled away.

Me:*hiss* Leave me alone, fckn bitch--!  
He smirks again as he wraps his arm around my waist my hands were on his chest trying to push away.

Suzaku: I love you. . .

He kisses my lips as I pulled back so he went to kissing my neck.

Me: Let me GO--!!

Shirley just slowly walks away, in deep red blush as she couldnt believe Suzaku .

Me: LET GO!!  
I pushed him off as I dropped my icecream I gasped.

Suzaku: Aww sorry love here I'll get you another--

Me: No I dont want your fckn money dick. . .

I then went to leave when he grabs my hand and pulls me to him as he lifts my face to him as I had a pissed face.

Suzaku: I'm sorry I left you this morning*low* I had to go take care of some knight dutiy. . . .

I narrowed my eyes as I sighed and looked to the side as I pulled my face back.

Me:*Bitterly* That's not the point. . . .

He pauses as I slipped my hand back out as I looked up at him.

Me: Just, leave me alone Suzaku. . . . .

He paused as I had a serious tone, and he got scared.

Suzaku: Wait Isabella--!!  
He grabs my arm as I turned to him.

Me:*hiss* WHAT.

Suzaku:*Low* Just answer me one thing. . . .

I paused as I took back my arm.

Me: *hiss* What. . .

Suzaku then brushes his finger on my face as it sent chills down my spin.

Suzaku:*low* Did you feel wat I felt like last niight. . . .

I paused as I gave him a wide-eyed look.

He smirks as he leans in and gives me a soft kiss as I gave back a little bit as he pulls back and looks at me.

Suzaku: I love Isabella. . . .and I know deep inside you love me too. . . .I can wait. . . *narrow eyes* I mean I waited a whole year didnt I . . . .

He then leaves as I just stood there. I sighed as I looked at my dropped icecream. . . .

I wanted Suzaku like I wanted this icecream. . .

I loved the way it tasted, it was good, and my fav. . . .

But it fell into the dirt and got dirty, like Suzaku. . .

I want to pick it up and clean it and go back to enjoying it. . . .

Like Suzaku. ..

But I cant cuz it has GERMS and stuff. . . In that case, instead of germs Suzaku has shiit he's done to me.

But like the icecream I still love it, it's still my fav. . .

I wrinkeled my face as I kicked the icecream as I huffed.

Me: Stupid icecream. . . .

I then headed back into the caff as my P.E class was up next.

i"Riing!!"/i

Girl: You coming Isabella??

Me: Yea--!!  
My P.E friends left the locker room as I was still changing out of my skool uniform and into my swimsuit as I had the suit bottom on, well the bottom part of the one peice as I still had my sports bar on as I was looking for something.

Me: Where the fck did I put tat thing--

I was rumaging threw my stuff when the whistle blew as I gasped.

Me: Shit class!!

I took off my bra as I threw it in my locked and slammed it shut as I pulled my swim suit to my boobs as I was tieing my hair up first before slipping my arms threw the straps of the onepeice. As I was tieing it my hair srunchie flung as I groaned.

Me: Not riight now--!!  
I walked over to the hall and got it as I went back to tieing my hair I put it in a high pony and slipped on my uniform. I then grabbed my towel as I walked to the entrance doors by the showers as I was about to leave someones arms wrap around me, I gasped.

"You look good. . . ."

I sighed in relief as it was Suzaku. I looked up as my hand was gentaly on the door handle.

Me:*Low* Let me go Kururugi. . . .class is on--

He then kisses my neck as I flintched clentching my eyes and moving my head to the right as he was kissing my left.

Suzaku: How about we ditch?

I turned around to him as he towers over me with a smirk on his face as I gave him a look.

Me: Why are you acting like this?*narrow eyes* What happened to you?

Suzaku pauses, understanding what I was asking as he sets his left cheeck against mine as I slowly closed my eyes as my arms were to my side his still around my waist.

Suzaku: Cuz last time when I didnt act like I felt it cost me. . . .

Me: *low* So now you become a horny prick?

Suzaku: I guess you can say that. . . .

He pulls back as he sets his hands on my face holding it as I looked up at him.

Suzaku: I mean, maybe if I told you a little more how much I loved you. . . .showed you how much I loved you. . . . be with you longer. . . . maybe I never wouldve hurt you like I did. . . .

I sighed as I pulled my faice back, he let me as he lightly cloentches his hands and closes his eyes. I slipped my hands to his face now as he gasps. I gave him a soft smile as I sighed.

Me: You always knew, just wat to say whenever I was down. . . . . Suzaku. . . . .

He was speechless as I slipped my hands from his face.

Me: From her on. . . .I GUESS, your frogiven. . . . .*snicker* Now can I go to class--

Just as I was about to leave he grabs my hand as he pulls me to him as he gives me a deep kiss. He wraps his left arm around my waist as he holds me tight as I was kinda off gaurd as I kissed him back with a little giggle. He pulled back.

Me: Suzaku whats gotten INTO you I swear--

Suzaku: Come on*smirks* were going home. . . .

I paused.

Me: Home but--but Suzaku---

He grabs my left hand as he walks backwards as he leads me out of the entrance to the guy locker room. He opens his locker as he grabs some things and throws me his black top for skool.

Suzaku: Here love*smile* slip it on, your cold.

I slipped it on and buttoned it up as he had his white button up on open as he grabs his keys.

Me: You DRIVE?

He smirks.

Suzaku: Yep, gotta.

Me: *laugh* But my house is---

Suzaku: Youll see*smile* I've been waiting since I knew you lost your memory to show you this. . ..

Me: Show me what?

He grabs my hand.

Suzaku: Youll see. . . .

He then pulls me away as I kinda liked the new impaulsive Suzaku. We walked out of the gym area as Suzaku clicks a button as we were like ninjas sneaking around.

Me: Suzaku wont you get in trouble?

Suzaku: And you?

Me:*stick out tongue* What they dont know doesnt hurt them. . .

Suzaku: Ditto.

Just then a black lambergenie pulls up as I gasped.

Me: Wow babe you got a LAMBERGENIE?!

He smirks.

Suzaku: Yep, a lil toy I bought for myself, now come one. . . get it!

He walks to the drivers side as they doors open, I turned around as I looked at skool as I smirked.

Me: *wave* Bye skool.

Suzaku: Iabella hurry--

I giggled.

Me: K-K I'm coming--

I slipped in as we pealed out and went to, my house?

.::Mi cases is your casa?::.

Me: Where are we GOING??

Suzaku grabs my left hand in his right as he weaves them as he smiles at me looking at his driving.

Suzaku: Youll see love, youll see. . . .

Me: Why couldnt we get Hiroshi first--

Suzaku: About tat, whyld you name him Hiroshi?

Me: Hmm?? Blame my damn amisha, I dont even remember how I got tat *lower eyes* all I remember is *low* losing it. . . .losing it all. . . .

Suzaku: Im sorry my love*looks at me* you shouldnt have been toyed like tat. . . .

I looked at him.

Me: Toyed?

Suzaku looks at me with a serious face.

Suzaku: Dont you remember where you WERE before losing your memory?

The car came to a stopped as I CHOSE my words carefully. . . .

If I slipped up I was royalty or that I remembered Lelouch was Zero I'ld get canned by him. . . .and he might even take Hiroshi from me. . . .

No one will EVER take my son from me. . . .

Me:*smile* All I remember was the masacar of Euphie and I was with Martha at the old house. . .. .then soliders came and shot my house and I think. . . .

I then unbottoned his black shirt as he gasped. There on my left shoulder was a hiddiouse scar from when Euphemia shot me, it was dark and it looked like someone got a knife to it and ripped it about the length of a dollar. Suzaku was speechless as I smiled softly.

Me: One of the soliders shot me because they foudn out I was japanese. . . .and I blacked out. . . .

Suzaku: Japanese?

I looked at him in a "Duh--" face as I slipepd back his black top unbottoned.

Me: Babe I'm Japanese, rememeber. . . .my mother japanese and father part and the old reason he was a high ranking general was cuz he pulled up the stats like you did. . . . rememeber? I couldve sworn I told you this. . . .

Suzaku was dumbfolded. . . .but then he shakes his head and smiles at me.

Suzaku: Yes, I'm sorry love I was thiinking of something else. . . .well*looks ahead* here we are--

I looked up as I gasped.

Me: Its--Its--

Suzaku grips our woven hands more as he smiles softly to me.

Suzaku: Your house. . . . .

It was MY house. . . .the old one, the ridiculously huge one. . . . .the one I grew up in. . . No shiit I was fighting as a black knight so I acted like soliders did shoot up my hosue and shiit. If I renounced I wa a princess I would be in tighted servalience so Ild be USELESS for Leloluch as a knight.

Me:*gasp/hand over mouth* Its.. . .its back to nromal. . . .*drop hand/look at him* You rebuitl my house?

He nods.

Suzaku: Yes. . . .when I saw it, broke down, I thought yould like to live here with me and the baby one day. . . .I mean this house has so many memories for you my love. . . .*smile* just wanted you to keep this peice of your life in your life. . . .

I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him.

Me: Well lets go get Hiroshi and--

Suzaku: Wait.

He drives in as the iron gates open as we got to the front parking lot infront of the door as the doors opened and we got out.

Me: But babe Hiroshi--

Just then the front doors of the house open as I looked up as I gasped.

Me:*hands over mouth* OMFG. . . .

Baby giggles were heard as Hiorshi was in Marths arms as she held a sot smile to me.

Martha: Welcome home, M'Lady. . . . .

My eyes watered as I looked at Suzaku.

Suzaku: Speechless much love?

I nodded as I looked back up at her and my baby. He gave me back my house, my family, and my love. . . .Today I could really forgive Suzaku for ever hurting me. It just felt so good to know everything I loved was near me now. . .

Me: Oh babe--!!  
I walked around the car as I ran up the stairs as I walked up to Martha as I hugged her.

Me: Martha*sniff* your here. . . .

She nods as she looks to Suzaku.

Martha: Thank him, he pulled a lot of strings to get me back my papers.

I looked behind me as Suzkau had a smile on.

Suzaku: Are you happy?

I nodded as tears began to foarm on my eyes as I hugged him.

Me: I'm sorry for all the words I yelled at you Suzaku. . . .*hic* I'm sorry. . . . .

Suzaku: You know how you could make it up to me?

I looked up at him.

Me:*whipe face* How?

He grabs my hand as I looked down as he slips the ring back on, I cruled my lips at I looked at him.

Me: You still love me, even after all the shiit I put you threw. . . .

Suzaku then brings me into his arms as Martha left inside the house with Hiroshi as he kisses my head and sets his right cheeck on top of my head.

Suzaku: Because I made you a promise a long time ago Isabella. . . .

I sighed as I pulled back and gave him a sad faice.

Me: So you dont love me, your just*hands slip* keep your stupid promise. . . .

Before my fingers left his chest he grabs them and pulls me to him as I looked upa t him with a surprised faice. He smirks as he kisses my hands and then leans in and gives me a kiss.

Suzaku: You want me to prove tat I love you again like I did yesterday.

I blushed a bright pink as I looked to the side.

Me: Jesus I guess one year without sex makes you like this---

He smirks as he swoops me over his shoulder as I gasped.

Me: Suzaku wait--!!*giggle* SUZAKU--!!  
Suzaku:*hollars* Martha can you put the kid asleep--Isabella's gonna have her hands full with a project of ours--!!  
I gasped as he carrying me into the house.

Me: Suzaku's lieing!! MARTHA!!


	28. Chapter 28

b"And now for the officalstart for todays festival!! From the one and only Suzaku Kururugi!!"/b

I was in a pink waitress out fit, you know with the kinda mini short puffy action and yea -.- My hair were in curls as I was the chocolate girl. Well tat was our booth, Chocolate Delights and boy was the booth getting a LINE .

Me: Here you go sir*smile* enjoy your strawberries.

The gusy nods with a huge smile on his face as the others pushed him out and bitched for their order.

Me: You guys You guys--!!*laugh* Calm down the chocolate has to melt first--!!

Guys: Aww. . .

I smiled as I turned my back to them as Hiroshi was in a walker like this gumming on his baby fist as I smiled and picked him up as I grabbed som eleft over chocolate as I gave him some and then ate the rest fron my index finger. The crowd of guys moaned as I looked at them.

Me: Woow, umm Ima take five guys---

Guys: AWWW!!

I then pulled a sign tat said back in five as I smiled and walked to the kitchen to make more chocolate as I walked in Lelouch was there pealing potatoes with Rollo, I narrowed my eyes as I walked over.

Me: Hey.

Lelouch looked up at me as he glares at me, Rollo just stares at Lelouch in confusion. I gave Lelouch a sorry faice.

Me: I'm sorry Lelouch. . . .I--*lower head* I became weak. . .. .

I held Hiroshi closer as Lelouch stood, Rollo flintched as Lelouch grabbed my faice lightly as he lifts it up to his as we both held emotionless faces.

Lelouch: Your caving?

Me: Slowly. . ..

Lelouch: Then should I just kill you riight now--

I paused as Rollor gasps as the glimmer of the knife he was using shined from the reflection of the lights as it was to my neck. I stayed the same.

Me: Lelouch, I didnt betray you back then, and I wont now. . . . . I swear it. . . .

Just then the knife went to Hiroshi as I gasped.

Lelouch: You better, or else. . . .

I glared at him as I grabbed his wrist with my left hand as he drops the knife.

Me: Dont even THINK about touchin my SON rat. . . . .

Lelouch looks at me as his face slips a small smile as he drops his hand.

Lelouch: Isabella. . . . .I love you. . . .

I froze as he smirks at me lightly as I dropped his wrist.

Lelouch: See how those three simple words can make a person hesitate and think twice?

I snapped back as I looked up at him with a regretful face.

Lelouch: The more Suzaku says it to you the more youll fall INTO his web Isabella. . . .*rans fingers on my cheeck* Remember, your a Black Knight now. . . ..

I sighed as I lowered my head.

Me: Yes, Lelouch. . . . .

He smirks as he riases my face.

Lelouch: But dont worry*hands goes to Hiroshi's head* I would never dare harm your son, Isabella. . . .

I smiled as Hiroshi leaned towards Lelouch as he takes him in his arms. I crossed mine as I leaned against the table they were using by the bucket of naked potaoes and un-pealed ones as Rollo was sitting on my right.

Me: He really loves you Lelouch. . . .

Lelouch smirks as he holds him gentaly.

Lelouch: I love this kid as well, he's like family. . . ..

I smiled.

Me: Good.

Lelouch: Do you mind if I walk around with him, I need a break anyways. . . .

Rollo stands as I got a lil startled.

Rollo: Brother!  
Lelouch waves his hand motion him to stay.

Lelouch: Isabella is like your, well like your iMOTHER/i Rollo. . . .

He gasps, I looked at Lelouch in a "What?" face.

Lelouch: She'll look after you, make sure you ok, love you, and be the nicest person your life. . . . like a mother does. . . .

Rollo looked at me as I looked at Lelouch still then my eyes fell to him. His eyes said it all. ...

Love of a mothers?

I smiled warmly as I stood and faced him as I extended my right hand to him, he gasps and looks at my hand then me.

Me: Its true. . . . .just ask any of the Black Knights, Im the MOTHER of the Black Knights. . . . .

He looks over at Lelouch as he nods as he looks back at me. I lowered my hand.

Me: Just know Rollo*smile* I'll never let you down. . . .ever. . .

He gasps as Lelouch walks to my side.

Lelouch: Its true*looks at me* some how Isabella is able to juggle a child, her skool work, and all the promises she's ever kept. . . .and still manage to smile threw it all. . . .

I smiled as I looked up at him.

Me: Thanks.

He nods.

Rollo: But she--

We looked at him.

Me: I what?

Rollo: Your in love, with the enemy. . . . .

Me and Lelouch stopped as we looked at eachother as we looked back.

Me: It doesnt matter.

Rollo pauses.

Lelouch: Like I said, she KEEPS her promises*smiles* if there ever was one person besides my own sister I'ld trust in my life would be Isabella.

I looked at Lelouch.

Me:*Whisper* Lelouch?

Rollo was in disbelief as Lelouch turns away from us and walks to the door.

Lelouch: Well i'll be back ok?

Us: K. . .

He walks away as I sighed.

"So you really, you relly can be trusted?"

I turned my head to Rollo as he had a scared, frightened face as I gave him a warm smile.

Me: Yep, I'm the good guy. . . .

He smiles lightly as he sits back down pealing the potatoes as I grabbed a huge pot and began to melt the chocolate as I was sturring it.

Me: Hey Rollo, can you find me Lelouch and bring me Hiroshi please?

He gets up.

Rollo: Yes mother.

He leave as I paused.

Me: Rollo I'm not--

He was gone as I sighed.

Me: Oh well*go back to sturring* if it makes him smile--

I was almost done with the new batch of chocolate when arms warpped around my waist and held me tightly to them, I gasped as someone kisses my left cheeck.

Suzaku: Hey. . . .

I sighed in relief.

Suzaku: What*looks at me* not happy to see me?

Me: Yea I am, I just got scared you were someone else. . .

Suzaku smirks as he kisses my cheeck again and then my neck. . . .my shoulder.

Me:*grip spoon* Dont you ever get tiiered?

He goes back up as he slids his right hand on my right thigh as he runs it under my skirt as I tensed up.

Suzaku: You look pretty hot in this maids outfit.. . . . love. . . .

He sucks on a spot on my neck seductivly as I moaned a little as he moves up and glids his hand on my thigh as he curves it inward my thigh as I gasped and turned around as I set my hands on his chest as I faced him.

Me:*blush* Babe--!!!

He smirks as he leans in and give me a longing kiss as his tongue slid in my mouth as I rose my hands to his hair and ran my fingers threw his brown locks as he holds me tighter to him. I pulled away as I unbuttoned the neck part of his skool uniform as I set my left hand on the side of his face and my right hand on his shoulder as I began to bite/kiss his neck back. He moaned lightly.

Suzaku:*little moan* How about. . . .weeee--we leave and go home. . . .

I pulled back as I smirked at him.

Me: See*smile* I knew you'ld think tat. . . . sorry*turn back around* just playing with you. . . .

Suzaku: Wait--what just happened?

He said as he dropped his arms down as he stood behind me still as I grabbed the pot and sturred the chocolate.

Me: Babe I gotta finsih the booth, and Hiroshi's here and your the guest of honor*stop sturring/set spoon aside/grab pot* so I'll see you at dinner--

He then grabs my face and gives me a kiss as I gasped and pulled back.

Me: BABE!*hold pot steady* What if I got this on you--?!

Suzaku smiles as he run his right hand on my face.

Suzaku: I'll see you later? Please?

I couldnt help but smile as I looked at him.

Me: Yea, I'll come back after I take Hiroshi home later. . . .*smirk* now button back up your shirt, I left you a couple good hickeys there and Milly WILL see. . . .

I gave him a peck as I walked away back to my booth as Suzaku smirks buttoning up back his uniform top as he walks back to his post.

.::Later::.

i"Traaa-lala-la-la----"/i

Light music played as I was back from leaving Hiroshi with Martha. My hair was straightened down as my side bangs were pinned with a couple bobbies as I wore a black dress as it was strapless which was bad -.- I forgot all the marks I had on my neck; but I didnt care ;]] I also had black phlats to go with them my hair didnt help hiding the hiddious scar from my lerft shoulder. I sighed as I stood at the sideline of the circle where everyone was dancing. I looked aruond for Suzaku when someone sets their hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned and gasped in delight as I hugged the person.

Me: Babe there you are--!!*pull back* I was--

My face fell as there stood a man, dumbfoldede as he had blonde hair and blue eyes; who I would soon know as Gino.

Gino: Woow there missy, the boss wouldnt like you going all over me no would he.

He chuckles a laugh as my face went serious.

Me:*Hiss* What do you want?

He pauses and smirks.

Gino: He DID say you have a bad temper.

I glared at him as he raises his hands up saying,"Wooa there."

Gino: Dont get me wrong, you dont just Suzaku said---

My faice dropped to a soft one as I looked at him.

Me: Suzaku?*pause* You know him?*raise brow* How??

Gino: Ah, so you get into a better mood when he's mentioned huh*grins* I miss am his commrad Gino; one of the knights of round.

I paused as my gaurd went back up as I got a smug face.

Me: Where's my, Suzaku*pause* Gino. . . .

He pauses as his face gets a bit serious as he narrows his eyes a bit.

Gino: IDK, I havent seen him.

I studied him as I smirked.

Me: Well I should be*pause* OFF*smirk* see you later*wiggle fingers/fake smile* Gino. . .

I walked past him and as soon as I did my face fell, Suzaku was up to something sending him to watch over me. . . .something to blind me about--

I gasped as I looked around frantically.

Me:*breathless* Lelouch.

I ran thew the crowd as I rose my right wrist and clicked my silver bracelet as a little red light glows as I looked around and brought it to my mouth.

Me: Where's Lelouch?

i"Miss. Isabella? Wats wrong? He's up on the roof to your right--"/i

I looked up as sure enought Suzaku was up there with him as I huffed.

Me: Fck.

I ran towards the building.

Suzaku: I'll protect the people of japan Lelouch, Zero should back off.

Lelouch: And how will you DO tat Suzaku. . . .wont your knightly duities keep you busy enough?

Suzaku smirks.

Suzaku: Not with the help of the new vice roy.

Lelouch's face lightens up and he rose a brow.

Lelouch: New vice roy??

Suzaku: Yes*pulls cell* here, I'll let you speak with her--

Lelouch:*chuckles* What? Me speak with a vice Roy??*chcuckles* I dont think a royal would want to tlak to ME Suzaku--

Suzaku: Yes. . . .he's riight here--yea---

He then pulls the phone to Lelouch as he pauses and looks down at it then back up at Suzaku as he had a small glare in his eyes to Lelouch.

Suzaku: Take it. . . .

Lelouch does as he plays the innocent embarresed student as he pulls the cell to his ear and turns his back.

Lelouch: IDK about this Suzaku, what would a royal want with me--??

Just as he put the cell to his ear I slammed the door open. Suzaku gasps as he turns and sees me there as I was out of breath as I looked him.

Suzaku: Isabella?! What--*walks to me* what's wrong??

I regained my breath as my glance went to Leloucha as his right hand trembled as it was the cell; but why? I looked at Suzaku as I had to save him. . . .so I played hurt.

Me: MY--My chest---*fall to knees* it hurts--

I then fell to my side as Suzkau gasps.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!  
He runs to my side as Lelouch snaps back and looks at Suzaku lifting my upper body as he sets my hair out of my face. I gasped in a weeze matter as I looked up at him.

Me: I'm sorry*smirk* just a little pain from climbing the stairs--

I glanced Leouch as he hung up the cell and was ok, I looked back at Suzaku as I smiled softly.

Suzaku: Jesus you gave me a heart attack!! Are you ok?! Can you stand?? Have you eaten?? Maybe thats--

Lelouch: She's fine Suzaku. . . . .

Suzaku looks up at Lelouch with a mad stare as I smiled at Lelouch and rose my righrt hand to him.

Me: He's riight--

Lelouch grabs it and helps me up as Suzaku paused, and slowly stands as I had my hand on my fore head and huffed as Lelouch smiles at me and I smiled back.

Me: Thanks, but I think I can stand now--

Suzaku: Do you want to go home?

I paused as I turned to him with a smile.

Me: But--

I walked up to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I was face to face with him as I was so close to kissing him as he tensed up.

Me:*Low coo to him* This is you night babe, you dont wanna stay?

He was memsmorized by my soft voice and words as I leaned in to him a bit more.

Me: Well*low* do you?

He gulps as he was about to kiss me when Lelouch clears his throat.

Lelouch: Well I must be going, this feels like it getting rated R so*smiles* see you two tommorrow.

I turned my head and smiled as I still had my arms around Suzaku as his arms we were my waist.

Me:*smile* K bye Lulu.

He nods and waves by as he walks away. As the door clicked I turned my gaze to Suzaku as he had a hurt face.

Me: Hmm*set hands on his face* Whats wrong babe?

I gave him a light kiss as he didnt return, I quickly pulled back as I got out of his light hold as his arms dropped as mine did as well. His face said it all,"Why Isabella--why?"

Me:*low* Whats wrong?

Suzaku sighs as he walks to the rails and grabs them as I felt hurt. I looked down as I sighed.

"Your lieing to me, arent you?"

I looked up as he was starring out at the dancing as I looked down.

Me: No. . .

Suzaku:*turns around* LIAR.

I gasped as he goes up to me and grabs my face as I gripped his right hand with my left as he grabs my other hand in his left hand hold me down as he holds my face up.

Suzaku: How can you LIE to me Isabella--after all we've been threw--

I got scared. Did he really find out what I was doing behind his back? Did he know I really DID remember I was a princess and such?

DID HE KNOW?!

Me:*sacred* Suzaku Idk what your talking about I--

Suzaku:*yells* LIAR!!

I gasped as my eyes fell in fear as my eyes got tear glazed too.

Me:*low* You just--just---YELLED at me. . . .Suzaku. . ..

Suzaku pauses as tears began to fall from my eyes as I buckeled in a cringe as I dropped my head in a hang as my hair covered my face; Suzaku gasps as he drops my wrist and face as I fell to the ground to my knees as I kept crying, quietly. . . .Suzaku takes a step back as I covered my face with my hands.

Suzaku:*Low* Isabella---I--I wasnt---

Me:*yell/crying* OH SHUT UP!!

I stood up as his face was the one in fear now as tears streamed down my face.

Me: Just cuz your mad at the world doesnt mean you come and say sorry to me just to yell at me!!!*stomp foot* I'm NOT taking your shiit ANYMORE Kururugi---!!  
I then stomped off to the door.

Suzaku: Isabella wait--!!

I turned to him as he stops from running to me as I opened the door.

Me:*shake head lightly* Dont come home unless you know you can keep your mouth shut. . . .

He gasps as I walked in the door and closed it shut as I slammed myself agaisnt it as I held the knob in my right hand as I bit my lower lip and sighed as the tears still rolled.

Me:*low/whisper* I'm sorry Suzaku. . . . *gasp* I'm sorry Im lieing to you . . . . again. . . . .

It was like some kind of novel in my life riight now. So much drama it was rediculous. That niight I slept alone. Cold and alone.

The next day in skool Suzaku wasnt even there.

And the next day. . . . .

And the next. . . . .

i"Isabella?"/i

I gasped as I looked up as I was sitting at my desk looking out side the window as Shirley was there with a sad face.

Me:*Low* Oh Shirley. . . . *sigh/look out window* whats up?

She sits infront of me as she sighs and crosses her arms as she lays her head on them.

Shirley: Me? YOU, whats wrong? Missing Suzaku??

I sighed as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: Written all over my face much?

Shirley smirks lightly as she looks out the window as well as she sighs softly.

Shirley: More like you have a flashing sign that rings 5 different bells and screams it.

I laughed lightly as Shirley couldnt help but smile.

Shirley: HEY!*get ups/I look at her* I know what'll cheer you up!!

I blinked a couple of times as I tilted my head a bit.

Me: What?

Shirley: After skool!*winks* Youll see!!  
She runs off as I paused reaching my hand out to her.

Me: WAIT--*low* Shirley. . . .

I sighed as she was gone. . .I looked back out the window as I sighed watching the day go by.

Me:*low* Stupid fool.

The bell rang as I sighed and grabbed m things as I was off to P.E.

As I was getting ready I slipped on my swimsuit and had my hair down as I grabbed my towel and headed out to the pool. As I did everyone was having fun in the water, I set my towel aside as I walked to the edge and slipped my feet in the water as I began to sway my feet back and forth. As I looked at my sipple pciture in the water somone's rippeled face appeared behind me. I turned my head and looked up as it was Shirley with a smile.

Me: Hey*pasue* whatr you--

Shirley: NO TIME*grabs my hand* HURRY HURRY!!

Me: Ahh--

She hauls me up as I grabbed my towel as we ran out.

Uleta: HEY!! Zuzuki!! Come back here!! You need to make up for ditching yesterday!! HEY!!

Me and Shirley got to the locker room as we were out of breath as I looked up at her as I opened my locker.

Me: Whats gotten*pant* into you Shirley--I had class---

Shirley: Hurry!!

I got scarred as I stripped quickly and slipped my uniform on sloppy as they two first button were undown as my hair was a bit wavy still as I grabbed my pack as Shirely grabs my hand.

Shirley: COME ON!!  
Me: Hey wait---SHIRLEY!!

She hauls me to the student council room as I paused.

Me: Wait Shirley--

"SURPRISE!!"

I gasped as Milly-Rival-and Shirley had a lil cake on the table with candles as I just looked at them.

Me:*shocked* Whats--this?

Milly: It's a CHEER UP cake!!

Rival: Saw you've been done all week-!

Shirley: So madaim prez and us thoguht about giving you a lil cake! :D3

I paused as I looked up at them and then back at the cake as I scoffed.

Me: Are you serious?*smile* you guys--

I then began to get teary eyed, I didnt know why but my eyes got wet as Milly and Shirley gasp.

Milly: Aww BELLA-BELLA!!

Me: No--!! Wait--!!

She then hugs me tightly as I couldnt help but laugh. As everyone laughed we ate the cake and then later we went off to the mall to hang and MIlly even got me a lil present at the side ;D

i"Crrreeekkkk"/i

Me: SHHH*open door/hic* Or she'll HEAR ME--

Milly: O-K*hics* SHHHHH!!

Yea. . . .we were a lil buzzed -.-' Hey Milly knew I liked the liquior :D

Well I was coming home as they left.

Me: BYE--Oh*giggle* whoops. . . .sss. . .

I closed as I door as I slolwly climbed my stairs--clumsly -.- I couldnt stop LAUGHING about it though :)) like everytime I tripped and almost fell, I'ld laugh xD But by the time I got to my room, I calmed down as I tooka cold shower and slipped into bed. Still a lil buzzed. . .. .

i"ZZZzzz"/i

I sturred a bit as I shifted to my left side when I hit something. I scrunched up my faice as I was kinda awake a bit so I felt around when someone grabs my hand in theirs. I gasped as I opened my eyes to a sad Suzaku. I sighed in relief as I took back my hand and hugged my pillow under my head as I had my eyes closed and let out a soft yawn as I sighed a bit again.  
Me: So you decide to come back?

Suzaku sighs as he un-zips the rest of his knight or rounds outfit as his blue cape was on the chair at the side.

Suzaku: Sorry. . .

I opened my eyes as I was looking at his back as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"So I leave for a few days and you get drunk again?"

I paused as I opened my eyes in a soft glare, like a little kid pout as he was looking at me with a concerned mad face as I was looking at the bed sheets by him, not him.

Suzaku: *sighs* You need to grow up Isabella. . . .

My eyes shot to him as I glared at him.

Me: ME?!

I sat up as I looked at him.

Me: Look how's TALKING Mr. I hate drama with Isabella so i'ma run away at work again like I used to do.

Suzaku shots his face to me in a glare as I had the same one as I was on my knees and hands now.

Suzaku: I do not--

I looked at him as I narrowed my eyes as I said in a un-believed voice.

Me: BULL--SHIT.

Suzaku: I'm HERE arent I?!

Me: Oh *stand on knees/arms out* like after FOUR DAYS, WITHOUT EVEN CALLING ME--!!  
Suzaku: Oh so NOW you wanna talk to me--

Me: *shove left hand in his face* Now you wanna act like a lil snot-nosed-punck BITCH?!

Silence fell as he just looks at my ring on my left hand as I slowly dropped it as his eyes dropped down to the bed as he was still inhis white pants as his white vest was unbottons on the top part. I sighed as I sat on my ass as I crossed my legs and ran my hand threw my locks. I then looked up at him.

Me: I'm too drunk and emotional to talk about this riight now*get under sheets* lets just call it a night and well talk about it later ok--

"I'm sorry. . . "

I looked at him as I was still sititng up as the sheets were to my hip as I looked at him.

Suzaku:*sets arms on legs hangs head* I shouldnt even be arguing with you riight now--

I sighed with a smile as I got up and got on my knees as I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I set my left cheeck by his right as I kissed it and then set my head on his shoulder.

Me; It's ok, I still love you Suzaku. . . .

He sighs and grabs my hands and kisses them three times.

Suzaku: I dont deserve you Isabella. . ..

I got off him as I playfully smacked him as he chuckles as I plopped back on my bed.

Me: Hurry up and*pulls sheets over self* get your ass to bed, tommorrows Friday. . . .

Suzaku sighs as he looks at me as I was laying on my right side as I had my right arm under my pillow and my left by my face as I was curled up with my hair lightly covering my face. Suzaku leans in as he runs his right hand against my face as I let a soft snore go as he pulls back.

I was asleep.

He smiles softly as he leans in and kisses my head as I couldnt help but smile in my sleep.

Suzaku:*low* Sweet dreams love. . . .

i"Shhhhhhhh. . .. "/i

I sturred to the sound of rushing water as I rolled to my right side and cureled up as I opened my eyes to the early sky with its clashed night going to day colors such as purple, pink, and orage/yellow. I streched in my bed as I let a small squeal escape my mouth as I then plopped down and relaxed. I then looked at the time, skool. . . .

I slipped outta bed as I walked to the bathroom as all this steam exited the room as I left the door open, I began to get ready when the water stops.

"Isabella?"

Me: Hmm??

I was brushing me teeth as Suzaku gasps as he pops his head out of my shower curtain as he looks at me with a O.O'' stare.

Suzaku:*embarresed* ISABELLA I'M IN THE SHOWER---!!

I spit the foam and rinsed as I gurggeled and spit it out again as I went on about my buisness.

Me: I knw gessh, were not lil kids anymore. . . .I mean*pause* we've do it like what--

I looked at him as I counted with my fingers.

Me: Three-four times?

I looked at him as he was coming out of the shower with his trademark towel round waist head thing as I just stared at him.

Suzaku: *low* That isnt the point. . . . .

He walks past me as I just stood there with a blank face, I turned my head to him as I was confused now.

Me: Hey--*turn foset off* hold up---!!

Suzaku turns to me as he stops rubbing his hair as he looks to the right in a dazed matter as I walked up to him as I grabbed his faice in my right hand.

Me: *hiss* LOOK AT ME.

He turns his head and looks at me as I just stared up at him.

Me: Why are out like this?

Silence.

My hand slipped from his as I hung my head and gentaly set it on his chest.

Me:*low whisper* I'm sorry. . . .

Suzaku stands there as I set my arms on my chest and set the right side of my face against his warm chest as I sniffed.

Me: *teary eyed* I'm sorry I made you mad babe. . . .

He sighs as his arms wrapped around me as he hugs me to him and kisses my head.

Suzaku: Dont cry Isabella*I look up at him/he kisses my cheeck* I'm not mad at you. . . .

I sniffed as his arms wrapped around my arms as mine were still tucked between our chests as I looked up at him.

Me: Yes you are. . .. *narrow eyes* you just wont say to my face. . . .*look down/low* your dissapointed in me. . . .

Suzaku smirks with a sigh as he lifts my face up to his as I gave him a surprised face.

Suzaku: Im never mad or dissapointed in you Isabella*smiles* I love you too much. . .

I smiled as I got to my tippy toes and gave him a peck as he smiles and leans in as he gives me a deeper kiss. His tongue slid past my lips as he enters my mouth as me holds me tighter to him as I giggled.

Me: *pull back* Suzaku--*kiss* we gotta--

He didnt even let me finish, he then lifts me up as I squealed in the kissed as I slipped my hands to his face as he takes me to my bed as he lays on me. I slipped my arms around his neck adn brought his face closer as I ran my right hand in his wet hair as his hips pressed up agaisnt mine as I smirked and went to pull away when he jus goes to kissing my neck.

Me:*moan a bit* Suuzaku. . . uhh. .. . we gotta--*hesitate* gotta get going--mmm. . . .

He then kisses up my neck and to my cheeck as he whispers soflty.

Suzaku: Can we ditch our morning classes and go later. . . .

I gasped lightly as he went back to kissing me as I still had my fingers threw his hair as his hips smacked agaisnt mine again, i pulled back.

Me: No babe*huff/gasp lightly* we gotta--go--or--or--

He then bites my neck as I gasped in delight as he kisses it as he sets his face by mine again.

Suzaku: But I want you soo baad. . . .please?

He kisses the spot he bit me as I smirked and rolled him over as he was surprised as I had him between my legs and my hands pinning his arms by him as I smirked.

Me: Just this once--k?

I then leaned down as I began makeout with him as he wraps his arms around me and turns me over again as I giggled loudly.

.::Suavamente Besa Me :D::.

"Isabella?"

I opened my eyes as I felt someone stroking my head, I looked up as Suzaku smiles at me.

Suzaku: Good afternoon love.

He kisses me as I smirked and plopped my head back on his chest.

Me: What tiime is it?

Suzaku sighs as he runs his finger tips up and down my left arm as I was snuggeled up against him.

Suzaku: Like 11.

Me: Mmm*streach/squeal lightly/huff* lets get going--

Suzaku: Mmm*holds me to him/seductive look* how about we go for round two. . .

He kisses me softly as I applied pressure as I slipped my left hand to his face as he grabs it in his right as I smirked and pulled away.

Me: Nope*quick peck* we gotta go to skool, come on!!  
I hoped outta bed as I went for the bathroom as Suzaku merly smirks as he get out of bed and walks over towards the closet to change, when I screamed.

Suzaku: WHAT?!

I slammed the door open as I had my left hand over the right side of my neck as I gave him a :O face.

Me: YOU LEFT ME A HUGE ASS HICKEY BABE!! D:

He pauses as he rolls his deep green eyes as he smirks as he had his pants on but not buckled as he was shirtless as I was in my undies :3

Suzaku: Its not tat bad--

He removes my hand as he pauses.

Me: WHAT?! D:

Suzaku then begins to laugh as he drops my hand as I gasped and socked him.

Me: Why are you laughing at me!!! D: Your not the one tat's gotta walk around with--with-- with this SPOT!!

Suzaku: Niice comeback babe.

He kisses my forehead as he walks back to getting his skool shirt as I pouted and stomped my barefoot.

Me: BABE!!  
He grabs his white under shirt as he turns to me.

Suzaku: What?

I crossed my arms as I pouted.

Me: You owe me.

He smirks as he slips his shirt over as it was a white tight T as he walks to me.

Suzaku: What does my lil angel want from me in return for the mark?

I smiled as I liked the way he baby talked to me like tat.

Me: Hmm*wrinkle face* I waaant--

I then began to think as I gasped in delight.  
Me:*Evil grin* You cant go to work till monday.

He pauses.

Suzaku: Now Isabella--

Me: NOPE!!*cross arms* Either I get your ass for three workless days or your ass if sleeping on the mofuckn COUCH!

I turned my back to him as had my head tilted up to the right as a snobby way. I heard him sigh then I felt arms wrapped around me as he slips his face to the left crance of my neck as he kisses it.

Suzaku: Is tat ALL you want my love?

I smirked as I turned around as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I smirked as I leaned in a bit.

Me: Well you know. . . . .there is ONE other thing--

Shirley: Omg. . .

Milly:*giggle* This is too much. . .

I was in my skool uniform with my hair down in their natural curls as my backpack was on my back as I was on Suzaku's back. He was giving me a piggy back ride :D3

Me:*raise right hand* SUP MAH NIGGAS!!

Shirley: Isabella your such a child.

They giggled as the guys snickered too.

Lelouch: So now Suzaku's your mule Isabella?

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Suzaku's neck as my left cheeck was pressed agaisnt his right as I wiggled in his hands as he struggles to hold my legs in his grip.

Suzaku: Babe, stop wiggling. . .

Me: Oh hush--

I then bit his cheeck and kissed it as the gang just gasp.

Shirley: ISABELLA!!

Me: Hmm?

I then began to kisses his face and then unbotton his collar as i began to kiss his neck as Rollo covers his face like a child as Lelouch looks to the side like Rival as Milly laughs as Shirley was bright red.

Shirley: Your at SKOOL Isabella--!!

I stopped as I looked at her as Suzaku was ok with my effection as he had a calm face.

Me:*look at Suzaku* Babe were at skool she said. . .

Suzaku: *sighs* Its true love, we ARE at skool. . . .

I sighed as I tapped his shoulder as he sets me down as he fixes his collar from his skool shirt as I did a high stretch adn squealed a bit as I sighed.

Me: So what we miss?

Milly: Suzaku wasnt here ither, was he?

She gave us a smug look, a smug SARCASTIC look. I couldnt help but smile.

Me: Yep*look at Suzaku/smile/grab his hand* he had to take care of some un-finished buisness at the house. . . .

Suzaku smiles as he kisses the side of my head as I smiled and set my free hand on his chest as I stood really close by him.

Lelouch: Well would you like my skool notes--

I paused, tat was a code me and Lelouch used.

Skool notes ment--new Black Knights plans.

I slowly let go of Suzaku's hand as I looked at him seriously in a aww.

Me: Yea* slight dazed* umm, are they my MATH class or ENGLISH.

Lelouch smirks.

Lelouch: English.

My faice brightened up as I smiled.

Me: K, I'll swing by after skool to grab em, k?

He nods as Rollo new the code too as he looks at Lelouch, then me. I gave him a smile with a wink as he gasps and looks down. I grabbed Suzaku's hand again as I leaned by him a bit as I kissed his cheeck.  
Me:*low* I'm hungry, come with me please?

Suzaku nods as he gives everyone a smile.

Suzaku: Well we better get going, Isabella's hungry and all--

I gave everyone a chessy face as everyone chuckles.

Milly: Alright then, bye you two--

Shirley: You guys better not be ditching again!!

Rival laughs as Lelouch does too as me and Suzaku walked towards the caff.

Suzaku:*low* Wanna explain, or are we plaing clue again?

I smirked as we got to the lunch room as I grabbed a plate of jello and a peach as he grabs a sandwhich.

Me:*lead him to table* How about we play guess who?

Suzaku smirks as he stops and pulled me to him as I kinda gasped as he wraps our woven hands arm around me as I looked up to him.

Suzaku: Dont TEST me Isabella. . . .

He gives me a deep kisses as I kissed him back as I set my plate on the table as he tosses his sandwhich by it too as I slipped my hands to his face as he wraps his arms around my waist as I smirked in the kiss. I pulled away.

Me: Mmm*smile* babe your such a brute to me. . . .

He smirks as he holds me up as I was sat down on the caf table as I giggled warpping my arms around his neck.

Me: We're at Skooo-oool. . .. .*low* memeber?

I gave him a kiss as his hands slip to my thighs. He pulls back as I went to kissing his neck again as he smirks.

Suzaku: You know, were bad.

I smirked as I pulled back and kissed him.

Me: I know*smile* but its ok*raise left hand* we already made the choice riight?

He nods as he leans in and says breathlessly.

Suzaku: Yes. . . forever. . . .

He then kisses me again as a tinggly sensation went in my lower ribs and stomach as I grabbed his hands tat were on my face. We pulled away.

Me: Come on*kiss his cheeck* before lunch ends and I STARVE for the rest of the day.

I slipped to the seat as Suzaku still stood infront of me as he leans down as he kisses my forehead.

Suzaku:*Low* I would bring you lunch if you were hungry love, you know tat. . . . . .

Me: And if I was. . ..

I grabbed his shirt top as I fiddeled with the buttons as I gave him a seductive look as I looked up at him and pulled him closer.

Me: --and if I was a DIFFERENT hungry. . . .would you--give me tat too?

He smirks as his lisp crashed into mine as I slipped my hands to his face as I gave him a deep kiss. We pulled back with a soft smile.

Suzaku: Just call me love and I'll give you. . . .

He then wraps hsi arms around me as he hugs me tight and kisses my head.

Suzaku: *whispers in ear* W/e you want. . . . .WHENEVER you want. . . .

I felt butterflies racing around my stomach as I blushed and pushed him away as I playfully hit him.

Me: Your such a piig babe---!!  
Suzaku: What?*laughs* Your the one tat SUGGEST it--!!  
We laugh as he fixes his neck part of his uniform as I sat down the riight way and ate my jello and peach as Suzaku sat by me and ate too.

Soon class began. . . . .

i"Riiiiing~!"/i

Teach: Now dont forget to do the lab notes on your own--have a good day.

I groaned as I grabbed my backpack as I slipped it on and saw my teach let me out early so I walked to Suzaku's Chem class and waited. Then a mob of kids from all the classes raced out as I looked at his door and waited--

He never came out. I looked around frantically, maybe I missed him. I then saw his teacher as I walked up to him.

Me: Hey sir, where's Kururugi?

He looks at me and smiles.

Teach: Oh, he left about the time class started, he has a mission.

I gasped.

Teach: Why? Is there something--

I clentched my teeth as I turned around and ran out.

Teach: --wrong??

I raced to Lelouch's house, I was FURIOUS!! After I ask him not to go to work HE GOES!! D: It was just three days--THREE DAYS!! And he couldnt even promise me this!?

Oh no.  
I got to his door as I busted it open as Lelouch and Rollo were in their living room as Rollo gasps with a scared face as Lelouch stands.

Lelouch: Yes?

Me:*pissed* My knightmare*narrow eyes* I need it back.

He smirks as Rollo stands up.

Rollo: Whats your PROBLEM--you just broke our door--!!  
Lelouch sticks his arm out as he gasps and looks up at his calm smug faice.

Lelouch: He's betraying your wishes agains, Isabella?

I narrowed my eyes as Rollo looks at me--I looked down.

Me: *hiss* Just get me to my Kuro-X and--

Lelouch: About tat.

I paused as I looked at him.

Lelouch:*smirks* Actually Isabella*turns around* you came juust at the riight time . . . .

He walks abd grabs his coat as I rose a brow.

Me: What are you talking about?

Lelouch smirks to me.

Lelouch: Today, you start your first mission. . . . . mission get Nannully back.


	29. Chapter 29

i"Pssht."/i

The doors opened from the main entrance of the Black Knights as I still had my skool uniform as Lelouch had his Zero one as Rollo was at our side as well.

Me: So Nunnally's the new vice roy?*look at Lelouch/walking down hall* How did our father get her?

Zero: Cuz of tat snake Kururugi. . . .

I looked at him and then down as I rememebered back at the hospital when Lelouch told me Suzaku turned him in. It began to make me wonder if Suzaku found this out--would he turnme in too and take Hiroshi?

"ISABELLA!!"

I stopped as I turned around to be hug tackeled as I gasped.

Kallen: Isabella*pulls back/gives me soft face* is this really you?

I paused as I smiled back.

Me: Yes Kallen*eyes closed smile* it's really me--

Kallen: OH HOW I MISSED YOU!!

She hugs me tighter as I couldnt help but laugh as I hugged her back.

Kallen: Oh im sorry*pulls back/sniffs/whipes eyes* I'm just so--so over JOYED your back--

I smiled at her.

Me: Its ok Kallen*look at her* I missed you too. . . .a lot. . .

Kallen: And hows--

Zero: Social hour is up, Kallen and Isabella--

We looked at him with aww'ed faices as he extends his right arm out to the right.

Zero: There is little time for this plan, now come Isabella--your knightmare awaits--Kallen, get suited up.

Kallen: Riight*smiles at me* bye Isabella*winks* see you on the battle feild.

I nodded as she walks away as I turned to Lelouch, or here Zero.

Me: Lets go.

He nods as I walked by him as we got to the main room.

Zero: Here we are--

He walks in as it was a huge screen in the back with two long couchs facing eachother with a long rug from the door to the desk. He sat in the large chair as I sat on the edge of his desk as I looked at the door with my arms on the desk supporting my upper body.

Me: So whats the plan daddy-o?

Lelouch takes off his mask as he smirks and looks at me and then pulls down his face cover as well as he gentaly sets his head on his right hand as he grabs a small remote and turns his chair slightly as he clicks on the T.V

Lelouch: The Brittanians are planning to send the new Vice Roy*looks at me* my sister*back to the screen* threw this air ship---

A pic of a huge hover ship appeared in blue print foarm as I sat better as i looked at it, studding it.

Me: Where is she located?

Lelouch: We dont know yet, the first drop off will find out but your only supposed to be realed till we find her. Got it?

I gave him a bored look.

Me: Are you SERIOUS.

Lelouch turns off the screen as it goes back up as I turned my back to him and crossed my legs as I set m y arms back behind me supporting me as he gets up and walks infront of me.

Lelouch: Well Isabella what if they find out your fighting and get you, what THEN?

I gave him a mad look as I crossed my arms.

Me: You mean Suzaku, dont you?

Lelouch: Who else would care if you were a black knight*smirk/scoff* think Isabella. . . .

He then lifts his mask as he slipps on his mask and goes towards the door.

Me: So when will I be called. . . .

Lelouch:*raises hand* When I call you, you are to stay with Rock-shata till orders. Got it.

I sucked my teeth as he left.

Me: I got it. . . .

.::Que Tu No Eres Para Mi::.

"THIS IS SO BORING!!"

I was in a onesy black suit like Kallens as my hair was down in light curls still as I plopped down on a long couch in the submirine ship with Rock-shata --- IDGAF if I spell her name wrong :| And if one of your snot nosed bitches sends me a STUPID message saying," Oh you spelled it wrong..." AGAIN I swear to YOUR God I will beat you :| So shut up and READ damn it!! Its a STORY not a fuckin spelling bee.

Well I was with her and her crew as I waited for ordes.

Me:*Bored* HOW MUCH LOOONGER. . . .

RockS: Oh child calm down, play with your THING over there and hush up. . .

I sat up and gasped.  
Me: Hey! He's my baby D:

I got up as Martha was there with Hiroshi in her arms. I walked to them as I smiled wamrly and grabbs him as I held him dearly in my arms.

Me: Hmm my love. . . .

I kissed his head as he just looks at me with a smile as he snuggles against me. I sat back down on the couch with im as he had his eyes closed getting ready to sleep.

Me:*look at RockS* Where are they riight now?

She smirks holding her smoke stick in her hand and the other on her hip.

RockS: They're almost there*smirks* get her unit ready.

Man: Yes miss.

He leaves as I sighed, then my cell rang. Martha had it as she looks at it and gasps as she looks at me.

Me: What?

I got up as she walks to me as she whispers to me.

Martha: It's him. . . .

I paused as I grabbed the cell as it was Suzaku. I gave her Hiroshi as he woke up and began to pout; but then he saw Martha and just stayed ok. I ran to the empty hallway as I answered the cell phone before clearing my throat.

i"Hello?"/i

Me:*Mad/sarcastic* So NOW you call?

Suzaku: Im sorry love, it was a last minute thing, I had too. . . .

Me: I knew you couldnt even keep tat simple promise. . . .

Suzaku: Love please dont get mad, I tried putting it to someone but--

Me: But what? Outta the SEVEN of you worthless so called knights there was only YOU to do this stupid mission?

Suzaku: Yes.

Me: Your a worhtless liar Suzaku.

Suzaku: Isabella, does the name Nunnally ring a bell?

I hesitated as acourse I KNEW her! She was like my lil sister but the fake me didnt. So I lied.

Me: No, why--she the worthless BITCH you gotta protect. . . .

Suzaku: Now tat stops Isabella, you may not remember her but she was a VERY important person in our life and you need to except the fact tat I need to protect her!! As a knight of round and as her friend.

Me:*hiss* Thinking with your diick are you?

Suzaku gasps as I held in my laughter and smile as silence fell.

Me: I gotta go, my SON is hungry and needs to go to bed--*sigh* just do w/e Suzaku, you know what---dont even bother with the three days thing. Your a FAMOUS knight of SEVEN anyways so*smirk* just stay a work-a-holic and let me and my son be.

Suzaku: He's my kid too Isabella--!! I thought we were threw the fighting--please dont get mad--

Me: I have to go, he's crying now. . . .bye.

I hung up as I paused and sighed deeply as I looked up as I clentched the cell in my hands.  
Me: I'm such a hypacrit. . . .

I walked back in the room as I gasped.

RockS: Your going in.

She then hits a button as a hatch open on the floor as there was the pod on my KuroX2 as it opens.

RockS: We mad a few new ADJUSTMENTS to your lil toy solider Miss. Bella--  
I looked at her as she hits another button as the screen splits with the current sitch on the huge auroship and the other my new Kuro-X2. She basically added a arm like the Gurron and took off my retractable arms, but she added amo to both as the right hand was the one with the killer move like the Gurron. And the best part, it could fly on its own :))

Me: Woow. . .

RockS: Got it memorized deary?

Me: Yep*smirk* lets get this puppy going!! WOOOOWW!!

I was about to jump in when I stopped, ran to Martha and gave her my cell and then kisses Hiroshi's head as I smiled at him.  
Me: I love you baby.

I kissed him again as I then ran to the pod and slipped in as the hatchet closes as I grabbed the remotes as all these new pop ups went off as they all loaded and checked up.

Me: Kuro-X2!! LAUNCH!!

Just then the hatchet opens as Kuro was released in the water and as the power locked on I pressed the lauch button as Kuro-X2 launches out the water as the wings pop out and the clear wings turned on as it zooms into the air.

RockS:*In a message* Is everything ok deary?

Me: yep!*wink* Thanks.

RockS: Ok, well Kallen's losing so well see how you go.

I gasped as I looked up as the ship was a bit far away as I zoomed in as Kallen was fighting two of the knight or seven.

Me: Shiit--

I pressed the gas pedal as the engines got a boost as Kuro zooms quicker.

Kallen: DOTN TOUCH ME!!  
She releases her attack as one of the knights, Gino, hops a bit outta the way as he went to strike her--

b"CLASH!!"/b

Me:*smirk* Hey there pretty boy. . . .

Gino:*gasps* What the--

I smacked him away as I extended my right arm as I pressed one of the many buttons my my control as green rays spatt out.

Kallen: What the--

As the rays took effect I went to smack his knightmare in the water when someone smacks me aside.

Kallen: Is--!!  
Me:*threw message* Calm down I'm ok--and remember, here I'm not Isabella I'm code mane Love™.

She pauses as she nods.  
Me: Now look for Lulu, and protect him*smirk* I wanna play with these guys a bit more. . . .

Kallen: Got you, Love.

I winked at her as we disconnected as I got up.

Anya: Are you ok?

Gino:*grunts* No my--

He gasps as I jumped up over her as she turns her head as my right foot smacks her as her knightmare slams straight into the side of the ship.

Gino: Anya!!  
Me: She wont help you now--!!!  
I then socked his knightmare to the water as it crashes into it with a big splash as i smirked.

i"ZZzzzzzzzzzzz--"/i

I gasped as I turned around as I slid to the side as a huge red beam went off.

Me: The FUCK--!!

"Anya wait--!!"

I gasped as I looked up as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: Damn it.

Just then the Lancelot was being lauched as the girl stopped.

Anya: Why would I stop--

Me: EXACTUALLY!!  
She pauses as I extended my right arm to her head but then she shoots again at me as I pressed a diff button as we both shot off the same red beam.

A huge explosion went off as I was to the air above it as I smirked.

Anya: What the--

Me: Bye-bye. . .

I extended my left arm as compartments go off as guns came out. I began to shoot as I barely knicked her in the chest a few times till Suzaku stepped in and blocked it with his sheild. I stopped.

Suzaku: Who are you!!  
I smirked as I lowered my left arm as he pauses, then lowers his sheild.

Me:*voice covered* Move boy.

He gets defensive.

Suzaku: Surrender now and you wont bet hurt.

I smirked as I extended my right arm.

Me: Too late.

I then pressed the button again as a high red beam goes off leaving a small explosion. Out the smoke hopped the Lancelot as the Anya girls was slammed to the side, defected. Just as he was about to regain his knightmare I zoomed to him as he gasps. I slammed my fist into his knightmares chest as he was slammed to the side.

Me:*smirk* Come on kid, atleast put UP a fiight--!!  
I charged at him as he gets up and dodges only for me to swing my arm back and slam his arm.

Suzaku: That's enough--!!

He then grabs my arm as I flipped over his unit as I kicked him in the back as he flys away from me.

Me: Oh*smirk/extend right arm* I'm SCARED---

He turns to me quickly as I charged at him he puts up his sheild as I extended my right hand with a smirk.

Me: You knw, you really are dumb--

I then pressed one of the buttons as the red beam went off as a high explosion went off.

"AAAAHHH!!"

I gasped as the smoke cleared as I looked over as Kallen was falling.  
Me: KALLEN!!--

Then I was smacked to the side as I crashed to the side of the plan as I turned to my right as there was Suzaku with his sword out.

Suzaku: This ends here--

He went to attack me as I rose my right claw and dug my nails into the top of the ship under my feet as I smriked, he stopped.

Me: I wouldnt come near me boy. . . . one more step and I'll bow this shit up. . . .and there goes your precious Vice Roy.

He lowers his sword as I smirked as I was kneeling down.

Me: Good boy now wait--

I sent Kallen a message as she was freakin out.

Me: You ok?

Kallen:*about to cry* Isabella I really think this is it--I--I--

RockS: Hello there kittys!  
Us: RochShata?

Me: What does Kallen do?

RockS: We got her Momma Mia, no you go get master Zero got it?

I nodded as she t's off as I looked at Kallen.

Me: Your gonna be ok, got it?

She nods.

Me: Ok I--

i"SMASH!"/i

Kallen: ISABELLA!!

I was smacked to the other side of the ship as Suzaku had kicked my unit. I got up as I smirked.

Me: Stupid move--

I rose my right claw as he runs to me, before he reached me I punched my fist in the wing of the ship as I pressed all three of the buttons as a huge explosion went off.

Martha: ISABELLA!!

RockS: Dont fret Miss'es she'll be fine *smirks* I'm surprised she even tried to press all threw of those buttons at once, she's smart--

Martha looks up at the screen as she shifts Hiroshi in her arms as the whole right wing was gone as the ship was going down. My unit came out the smoke as I got to the top of the ship.

Me: Where's Zero?

"In the garden!"

I turned my head as it was Toto.  
Me:*nod* Got it.

He nods.

Toto: Go get him girl.

I nodded once again as I raced to the part of the ship where the garden was.

Me: Come on--come on--!!  
"NUNNALLY!!"

I gasped as I saw the rest of the ship break up I flew over as I saw him, Lelouch screaming her name in mid-air as Suzaku was across from me as I reached my hands out and caught Lelouch in them as I then flew up as I looked over to Suzaku as he held her, lil Nunnally. . . .

Me:*Low* Nunnally. . . . .

"Isabella hurry back!"

I snapped back as I pressed the engines as I raced back to base. I looked back at Suzaku as he faded away into the sky. . . .

.::Lair--it takes one to know one::.

i"Diing--Doong--Diing--"/i

I gasped lightly as I was in the lviing room on the long couch as I was laying on my riight side, I sat up as I rubbed my wery eyes as I yawned greatly as I looked over to my right as Hiroshi was fast asleep in his pin. I smiled lightly as I turned off the T.V as I walked to him. I swooped him in my arms as he sturred a bit--

Me: Shh-Shhh babe its ok. . . .Shh-Shh. . . . .

He shakes his head lightly and goes back to sleep as I smiled and kissed his head.

Me: Silly goose.

I then went to walk upstairs when I looked at the grand father clock I had in the living room as it was already 4:10 in the morning. I sighed as I waited almost all night for Suzaku to come home. . . .and he never did. . . I walked over to my room with little Hiroshi as I got there I set him gentaly on the center of my huge bed as I set Suzaku's head pillos on his right side and set him by them so he wouldn't roll that way :)) I then climbed in as I had on a black dress but I was too damn lazy to change.

Me:*yawn* Goodniight baby. . . . .

I laid on my right side by him as his face faced me as his arms were at his sides and his baby hands in lil fists. I smiled as he was gripping my left hand's first finger as I lifted my head and kissed his hand tat was holding my finger. I liad there as my eyes began to droop ever so slightly as I began to doze off. . . .

Every once in a while I'ld snap back. . . .

I thoguht.

Then as I began to fall asleep I heard a soft cry. I gasped as I sat up as Hiroshi was awake fussing, I looked over to the huge window in my room as the sun was out and everything. I then looked at the clook as it was 1 in the afternoon.

Me: Shiit. . . . .

I smiled as I took Hiroshi in my arms as I got out of bed as I walked down stairs.

"Child?"

I turned my head as I was rocking Hiroshi in my arms as I was warming up a bottle for him as I looked at her half asleep myself.

Me: Yea Marhta?

Marhta: Child*walks to me/touches my face* You look tiered to the bone-!! Here lemme feed the child. . . .you go get some sleep--

Me: No Martha*smile* I'm ok. . . .*sigh* I actually wanna feed my son for once, please?

She sighs.

Marhta: Well lemme feed you then.

I smiled as I kissed her on her cheeck.

Me: Thanks Martha.

I grabbed his bottle as I walked over to the couch in the living room as I began to watch my toons as I fed lil Hiroshi.

Me: Aww your so cute baby.

I kissed his head as I sighed slightly. He began to slip into slumber again as his eyes dropped. . .. .

His gorgeous emerald green eyes. . . .

Just like Suzaku's. . . .

I sighed again as he was asleep. I smiled as I took the bottle from his mouth as he snuggeled against me better as he was fast asleep. I getnaly grazed my fingers across his soft baby cheeck as I couldnt help but smile. I then gave him a soft kiss on his head as I laid on my back as I set him gentaly on my chest as his head was on his right side as i held him with my left arm as I ran my right hand's figners gentaly across his baby soft hair.

Me: Just like your father. . . . .

"Having problems again dear?"

I looked up at Martha as she smiles setting a cup of tea on the coffee table as I sighed deeply as she sat on the one seater to my left as I looked at the coffee table still stroking Hiroshi's head.

Me: Yea.

Martha: Well what happened this time? You know you two fight over almost anything really. . . . .

I smirked.

Me: I know.

Martha: Well start from the begining child--

She grabs her own cup of tea as she blows on it getnaly and sips it.

Me:*sigh* Idk Martha*narrow eyes* it just. . . . ever since Euphemia died he's so. . . .*look at her* so different. . . . .like. . . .*suck teeh* oh Idk. . . .

Martha sighs as she was looking at her cup of tea as she sips it again.

Martha: Well just say what you feel dear, cuz if you dont you'll never feel liberated from it. It'll always haunt your concious. . . .

i pouted at her.

Me: Shut up. . . .that's not true.

She smirks as she sets her cup down.

Martha: Is tat SO, well what happened when you DIDNT tell him you liked him. . . .

I paused.

Martha: Or when you were carrying Hiroshi--or when you accidently kissed your lil friend Lelouch--or tat you were a Black Knight--or that you hated tat Euphemia girl--or--

Me: I get the point Martha-!

She stops as I sighed and sat up as I pulled Hiroshi away from me as I sighed and looked at him as I held him in my arms.

Me: I just. . . .*look at him more* I just dont want to lose him by the stupid things I might say. . . . .

Martha: Is tat why you lie to him?

I looked at her as I set Hiroshi's head against the crane of my right neck/shoulder as I narrowed my eyes.

Me:*low* Yes. . . .

She gets up as she exrtends her arms to me, I paused as I slowly gave her Hiroshi.

Martha: Well you better not lie to him now--

I gasped as I turned my head as Suzaku was standing there in the door way with his coat in his arm as he had his white button up shirt and black pants as he had a kinda mad look as Martha walks by him and bows her head as I stood.

Martha:*low* Suzaku.

He nods.

Suzaku:*Low* Martha. . . .

She nods her head as she leaves us as I fiddeled with my hands as Suzaku takes a deep breath as he walks to me.

Me:*low* Welcome home.

He gives me a soft kiss as he held my face with his right hand gentaly.

Suzaku: Thanks.

We sat down as I was turned to the left to face him as he sat tilted to the right to face me as he grabs my right had as we both were looking down as he wove our hands and I set my free one over them.

Me: How was work?

Suzaku: Fine.

Me: Oh. . . . .*long pause* did you have any trouble while on duty?

Suzaku: A lil--

I looked up at him with a straight face as he smirks a bit.

Suzaku: But we got them.

I smiled.

Me: That's good.

Suzaku sighs a bit as he smiles at me as I was still looking down at our hands.

Suzaku: Im sorry love. . . .

I looked up at his face as he was already looking at me in the eyes as I sighed.

Me: No it's ok. . . ..*smirk look down* It was stupid of me to ask you such a thing anyways. . . .

He slips his left hand to my face as he smiles warmly to me.

Suzaku: No it wasnt. . . . .Isabella*looks at me/smiles* all I want to do is spend everyday with you and Hiroshi. . . .but work comes in and just. . . .I dont know, I got so used to doing everything becuase when you left my life its all I had. . . . but now your back and--*sighs* well what I'm saying is I dont know how to tell them that I want to spend my time with you two now.

I smiled as I grabbed his hand from my face.

Me: Aww babe. . . .

I leaned in as I gave him a kiss as he kiss'es me back as I pulled back as our hands were interlocked all four as I set my forehead against his as we both smirked a bit with a huff.

Me: Can we just put this behind us?

He looks at me as I looked at him as he smiles.

Suzaku: Anything you want love.

He kisses me again as I kissed him back as he pulls away.

Suzaku: Well I dont know about you but I am STARVING--

I giggled as he pulls his forehead away from me as he smirks. We got up hand in hand as we walked to the diner room as we sat down as Martha comes in with Hiroshi awake in her arms.

Me: Aww he woke up?

I stretched my arms to her as she slips him to me as she huffs.

Martha: As soon as we came to the kitchen he suddenly, woke up. Like he KNEW you were away from him.

I gave her a chessy grin as I sat him on my lap with my arms around his as he could BARLEY see over the table edge as he was peeking over to see Suzaku smiling at him.

Suzaku: Hey baby--

He strokes his cheek as Hiroshi giggles and stretches his baby arms to him as I smiled.

Me: You wanna go with papi? Yea?

I lifted him up as Suzaku gives a soft smile as he swiftly takes Hiroshi from my hands and sits him in his lap like I had him.

Suzaku: You like being with me huh *points to me while looking at him* it's cuz your mother sufficates you with love huh?

I gasped as Suzaku laughs at me as I smacked his arm as he laughs more as Hiroshi giggles cuz Suzaku was laughing.

Me: Give him back--

Suzaku: Babe your babying him, let him be with me for a while.

I pouted and crossed my arms as I sloutched in my chair.

Me: Your the one telling him I sufficate him. . . .

Suzaku: Love dont sit like tat. It's bad for your posture.

I stuck out my tongue as him as I pouted again.

Me: Your bad for my posture.

Suzaku: But you said you liked it rough.

I bluched RED and gasped as he sticks his tongue a lil and winks at me as I just gave him a :O

face.

Suzaku: I was only kidding babe. . . .*pauses* they way we do it doesnt hurt your posture.

I gasped again as he laughs as I smack him again.

Me: Not in front of the CHILD Suzaku, you sick-o!

Suzaku: Oh like the kid knows what were talking about, gessh lighten up.

Me: *point at him* And when he grows up and asks about sex it'll be your problem.

Suzkau paused witha serious face like :0

Suzaku: Your kidding me riight--your the mom! You have to talk to him about tat stuff, I--I cant TALK to him about tat stuff--!!

I roared in laughter as Suzaku was all jittery about something tat was YEARS away it was funnie.

Martha: Here you go--

She slides a plate of Mexican beans orange rice and taccos w

Me: Oh god yes Mexican food :9

I grabbed some cheese and put it on my beans as I grabbs a tortellia and began to eat as Suzaku grabs his spoon and was about to eat as I stared at him.

Suzaku: What?*looks at spoon back at me* Is it bad??

I held my laguther in as Martha smriks and walks back in the kitchen.

Suzaku: What?! D:

Me: You eat like a lil WHITE boi babe. . . .

He pauses as he gives me his clueless face.

Suzaku: Huh*looks at food/back at me* but I'm eating it arent I?

Me: No No No babe here--look--

I grabbed a peice of the tortilla again as I scoops some rice and beans as I ate it as I looked at him.  
Me:*gulp* See--*wiggle fingers* no SPOONS. . . . .

Suzaku: Oooh. . . .*looks at food/back at me* isnt tat un-sanitary?

I giggled.

Me: It's ok babe*grin* you eat your mexican food like a white boi.

I went on eating as Suzaku just eats him his way, I couldnt stop making fun of him.

Later tat afternoon we went out to the town for a walk around.

Me: How about-- THIS :D

We were in the baby store as we were looking at baby sweaters as he was holing Hiroshi in his arms as he had on a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and jeans as I had on a blue dress with thick over shoulders straps and it was to my knees as I had black short tights adn black phlats.

Suzaku: I dont like the color--

I looked at him as I giggled.

Me: You sound weird when you talk cloths.

Suzaku: Why?

I shrugged and put it back as I grabbed his right hand and wove our fingers as he shifts Hiroshi to his shoulder holding him with his left arm as we walked out the store.

"Isabella?"

We stopped as we turned to see Shirley and Milly.

Me: Hey*smile* suup?

Milly: Going baby shopping I see*sly grin* EXPECTING another?

Suzaku && Shirley gasp lightly as I smirked as I set my free hand over my belly.

Me: Oh how DID you tell?

Suzaku/Shirley: ISABELLA--!!

Me and Milly laughed as I looked up at the worried Suzaku.

Me: I'm not prego again babe*playfully stick out tongue* I kid.

Suzaku sighs in relif as Hiroshi began to fuss.

Milly: Aww now let me see tat bundle of JOY--!!  
She swoops him to her arms as her and Shirley began to smile and talk to him as I smiled at them.

Suzaku: You wan something to eat love?

He said softly as he warps his arms around me and kisses my head as we swayed a bit.

Me: Hmm, I want some tea.

Suzaku: K*kisses head again* I'll be riight back--

He went to leave as I grabbed his hand before he did as he stops and turns to me.

Suzaku: What? You want food too--

Me: No*low* just--

I leaned in as I gave him a kiss as he tenderly kisses me back as I pulled away.

Me:*low/look up at him* I'll miss you. . . .

He smirks as he grabs my head and kisses my forehead softly.

Suzaku: I'll be riight back. . . .I love you.

I smiled warmly as I looked at him.

Me: I love you too.

He kisses my head again as he leaves with is hands in his pocket as I turned to the girls.

Me: And TAT my dear friends is how I man-handle him.

Milly and Shirley clap as we laughed and headed towards the table area they had in the center of the mall as we sat down as Shirley was holding Hiroshi now.

Milly: Soo. . . . how you two BEEN?

I smiled as she sips her cup of coffee as I fiddeled with my hands.

Me: Good*smile at her* we got everything off our chest yesterday.

Milly smiles warmly at me.

Milly: That's good.

I nodded.

Me: I knw*deep breath* kinda feels good knowing he still loves me.

Shirley: Your so lucky Isabella--

We looked at her as she was holding Hiroshi looking at him with a warm smile, like she loved him SO DEARLY as she ran her fingers threw his brown locks.

Shirley: I wiish "I" had someone to love me like Suzaku loves you.

Me: Oh Shirley--

Milly: But you have Lulu.

Shirley blushed red as she gasps as I looked t Milly as we began to start LAUGHING. I couldnt breath a bit as I gasped for air as it was so funnie. Just then Hiroshi began to giggle a bit cuz I was laughing as crossed my arms and dug my head in them as I laughed in my arms holding my head as Milly was about to fall off her seat as we couldnt breath.

Shirley:*embarresed/blush* It wasnt tat FUNNIE you guys--

She said in a kinda ticked off tone as Milly looked at her as I was still laughing.

Milly: No--*gasp/laugh* your faice--it--it--

Me:*laughing* I cant breath--!!  
"Isabella!!"

I paused as I grabbed up as I gasped as Suzaku opens my mouth as I gasped and pulled away as I was still laughing a bit as I held my side.

Me: Whats your problem babe?*giggle/begin to regain breath* I--I was just kidding. . . .haa. . ..

Suzaku: Oh. . .. well*sets tea on table* there's your drink love.

Me: Thanks.

I kisses his cheek as we sat back down as Suzaku sat right by me holding my left hand in his left under the table as his right was on my left thigh leg as I held my tea in my right hand.

Milly: So. . . .when you two finally going to tie the knot?

I looked at Suzaku as he was already looking at me.

Me: Mmm. . . *turn to her* hard to tell*smile* I mean I could care LESS if we go legalized shiit. . . .

Milly smirks as Shirley leans a bit foward with Hiroshi still in her arms as he was gumming his baby fist looking around.

Shirley: Well tat's true I mea*smiles/pulls up Hiroshi* isnt this proff--

Milly then points to my neck.

Milly: So does tat.

I smacked her hand away as I smiled smuggly as Suzaku scoffs a bit as he looks to the left as Shirley just sighs.

Shirley: I cant believe you can walk around here with tat on your neck Isabella.

I smirked as I leaned my head against Suzaku's shoulder as I set my hand over his tat was holding mine.

Me: I dont care*smile* just as long as it's from*look at him* Suzaku. . . .

I kissed his neck, then cheek as he turns his head and kisses my lips as his hand on my thigh begins to run up and down as I smirked and swatted it away under the table as he smirks too and keeps putting it back.

Milly and Shirley just look away from our lil act when---

i"Mmmm-- Mmmm"/i

We stopped as Hiroshi began to fuss, I let go of Suzaku as I got up and walked to Shirley's right side as I extended my arms to him and bent over.

Me: Oh you tiered baby. . . .here--

Shirley passes him to me as he begins to pout and hic on the berge of crying as i pat his back gentaly and turn to Suazku.

Me: We should go babe--

He automatically gets up and nods as I turned to the girls.

Me: Sorry guys, he hasnt sleept all day and--and he's probbalu hungry--

Shirley and Milly get up with warm smiles on their faices.

Shirley: Its ok Isabella, we understand. . . .dont worry.

I smiled as Milly came at her side.

Milly: She's right you knw*strokes Hiorshi's head* nothings more important then taking care of your child.

I smiled at them as I began to rock him in my arms as he began to stop fussing so badly.

Me: Thanks you guys*hug them both* bye. . .

They tell me bye as I turned around as Suzaku swiftly wraps his right arm around my shoulders as we walked to the front of the mall and went home.

.::It was like we were playing a game of Clue::.

Me: There--!!

Suzaku was in the living room reading the mail and newspaper I think as I ploped down by him as he was sitting on the right end of the long couch and I leaned my head against the left arm rest at the other end as my feet were on his lap as I was in jersey shorts and ankle socks with a band T as my hair was down and regular as I just put Hiroshi to sleep as it was almost 7. Suzaku began to rub my right foot with this right hand as he held the paper in his left still reading it.

Me: Mmm. . . .*smirk* what ya reading?

Suzaku:*Sighs* The local news. . . . .and--

He sets the paper down and stopped rubbing my foot as I lifted my head a bit to see him holding a envolope with "Kururugi Family" on it. I quickly got on my knees and hands as I was right by him as I grabbed it and sat down on my but and criss-crossed my legs as I looked at it front then back and front again-then I looked up at him.

Me: What is it?

Suzaku:*soft smile* A invitation. . . .

Me: To wat??

I said as I began to open it, Suzaku sighs a bit as he sets his chin on his left palm looking to the left a bit as his right hand was on my knee as I held the invation in my hands.

Suzaku: To a small ball the royals are having*narrows eyes* and I gotta go--

Me: Well---*look at him* it SAYS*he look at me, I look back at note* Kururugi*show him note* FAMLY. . . .

He pauses as he takes the invite as I grabbed his right hand tat was on my knee as I held it in my left hand as I smiled as he looks at me.

Suzaku: You WANT to go love?

I nodded.

Me: I wanna MEET the people you worrk with. . . . .see who they are and wat theyre like*smile* and most of all . . . . I wanna make sure they. . . .they look out for you when your out there.

Suzaku pauses as he sets the note aside on the coffee table with the rest of the junk we had as he grabs my hands and turns to me.

Suzaku: Isabella you dont--*runs hand against faice* You dont have to--I--I dont think--

Me:*low* Is it cuz you dont want them to know you have a son. . . .

I got up as I went to walk away as Suzaku gets up.

Suzaku: No Isabella--!! Wait--!!

I stopped on the staircase as I turned to him.  
Me: What then!*pause* Cuz tat's the ONLY reason I can come up with. . . .

Suzaku walks up the 5 steps to me as he looks up at me and grabs my hands and looks down and sighs then back up at him.

Suzaku: Do you remember. . . .who you WERE last year Isabella. . . .

I paused, he was talking about being a Princess and all--so I played it cool.

Me: Acrouse*smile* I was here with Martha and going to skool with you, Lulu,Rival, Milly, Shirley--

Suzaku: No love*looks at me dearly* is there ANYTHING ELSE you rememeber besides having a normal skool life?

I paused as ACOURSE i did but. . . .if I told him tat. . . .he'ld find out I was lieing to him. . .take me to my father and ask me if Lulu was Zero again. . . .

And I wasnt about to let tat happen. . . .

Me: No. Why?*smile* Should I?

Suzaku: Yes, you should.

I hesitated.

Suzaku: You see Isabella, love, people think you--you WERE someone.. . . .someone you cant seem to remember you WERE. . .. so--so if you go, they'll ask you. . . .and ask you. . . .and ask you. Till you get SICK of it love, and I--I just dont want you to go if theyre inviting you to do tat.

I smiled as I set my hand on his face.  
Me: As long as I'm with you, and you'll always be at my side. I could REALLy care-LESS what people think. . . .

He smiles, knowing I always used to say tat so he grabs my hand and kisses it.

Suzaku: So you still want to go.

Me:*smile* Yes.

He sighs with a smile.

Suzaku: You were always stubborn.

I laughed as he weaves our hands as we walked up stairs to my room.

Me: So--what should I WEAR??

I was in my closet as Suzaku was in the bath room brushing his teeth.

Suzaku: Idk*spits* anything's fine love--

He finsihes as I made a face, I KNEW what I was going to wear blah blah blah but I had to ACT like this was REALLY important and yea. . . .

Ugh it sucked acting like I was clueless.

Me: Ok how about--THIS.

I pulled out a silk black sexy dress as Suzaku walks out the bath room in boxers with guys PJ bottoms over as he just stands there in aww.

Me: Too much??

He slowly shakes his head as he was gawking at it. I giggled as he snaps back.

Me: Your a dirty boy Suzaku--

I set it back as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.  
Suzaku: Mmm I just PICTURE you in such a dress and it got me excited. . . .I'm sorry. . . .

I gasped as I turned around to him and playfully pushed him away.

Me: BABE! You sick-o!

I walked to the bathroom as he smirks as I brsuhed my teeth and washed my face. As I came out the lights were off, all of them. I paused as Suzaku was on the bed asleep. I smiled warmly as walked over as I got to my side and crawled in as I went to his side and lifted his arm to put over my shoulder as I laid on my right side and he was on his left. As I drapped his arm around me I wrapped my arms around him, he subconciously hugged me back in a snugg embrace as I smiled and snuggled my head agaisnt his chest.

"Nite love. . . "

I looked up at him as he had a lazy look in his eyes as he had a soft smile. I couldnt help but smile back as I set my head back on his chest.

Me: Night babe.

He kisses my head as I soon fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Me: Ok maybe I'm NOT ready for this--

Suzaku: You'll do FINE love.

Me: But--but what if--what if they hate me or--or--

Just then Suzaku and me got to the main rooms door as they swung open as I gasped holding Hiroshi in my arms as his head was on the crane of my left shoulder as Suzaku put his left arm around me as he had on his Knight of Round get up and I was in that black dress; Hiroshi was in a onesy with a matching hat and a passafire :))

Solider: And no presenting--!! Knight of Seven Sir Kururugi and his wife and child, Isabella and Hiroshi Kururugi!!

Everyone stared at us and clapped as we bowed grafully as I looked at the people as I shifted Hiroshi better and then looked up at Suzaku, kinda scared. He was looking straigh ahead with a serious face as he holds me closer.

Suzaku: Come on love. . . .

I nodded slowly as we walked down to the crowd as they went back on to their buisness thoguh a lot were remarking towards me with their judgemental whispers.

"Kururugi!!"

We stopped as he drops his arm around my shoulders as we turned to Lloyd and Miss Saciel.

But I didnt know them, riight?

Suzaku: Lloyd, Miss. Saciel.

Saciel: Hello Suzaku, oh and is this Isabella*smiles* and is tat the younge one?

I smirked lightly as I looked shyly to Hiroshi.

Suzaku: Yes, this is my wife and child Miss. Saciel--

I looked up at him, before he wouldnt even addmit he was going out with me and now he's announcin me and Hiroshi as his wife and kid. It made me smile inside though.

Lloyd: Is tat SO*smiles warmly to me* well I cant believe you married this one already--

Saciel smacks him in the ribs with her right elbow as she gives me a sweet smile.

Me: Well we arent, REALLY married YET but--*smile to Suzaku* I love him and one day we will be married so Im ok with it.

Saciel: How DARLING--how about you and me go get some punch Miss. Isabella and let me see tat baby of yours.

I looked up at Suzaku.

Me: Babe you wanna come?

He had a serious face as he shakes his head as he raises his right hand to my face and gives me a sweet kiss, then kisses Hiroshi's head and strokes it.

Suzaku: I'll be riight here ok.

I nodded with a light sigh.

Me: Yes.

Saciel: Well come on then Miss.

She lightly grabs my arm as we walked threw the crowd as I looked back at Suzaku as him and Lloyd got serious, my bet was it was on how I was supposed to be a Princess. . . .

Saciel: Here we are--how do you like your juice??

Me: oh here--can hold him really quick.

Saciel: Oh---sure.

She sets her drink down as I slipped him Hiroshi as I began to act like a bar tender and mix up a HARD drink with a few ice cubs as Saciel gasps.

Saciel: But Miss Isabella--!! Your a MINOR.

She whispered "Minor" as I roared in laughter.

Me: Miss Saciel, I'm here to have a good time and look good for Suzaku, not to be sober.

Saciel gasps as I grab my drink and began to chug it a bit but I didnt get much as I made too strong, I made a low hiss as i smacked my lips twice and shook my head lightly.

Me: ahh--there we go*extend arm* you can give him back to me if you like.

Saciel: OH well*looks at Hiroshi* if you dont mind, I'ld like to hold him some more, please?

I looked at her as I remembered when she found out I was prego and how she cared. I smiled at her dearly as I sipped my drink some more.

Me: Ok.

She smiles back to me as I smiled at her too as we walked around talking to people and wat not--but as soon as I finished my drink I got bored and to my surprise Hiroshi woke up and went back to me.

Saciel: Wow, he has his fathers eyes and hair doesnt he--

She smile at Hiroshi as he was looking around suckin on his passafire as I smiled.

Me: Yep, and his fathers crankyness.

She looks at me.

Saciel: Suzaku gets CRANKY?

I laughed.

Me: Yea, only when we--

I paused as she looked at me curiously as I looked away from her and laughed awkwardly.

Me: Where IS Suzaku anyways--

Saciel:*Gullible* Oh I think he's with his lil friends umm*looks around* riight--there.

I looked to the left as sure enough he was with Gino and Anya. I smirked.

Me: Well I gotta go*smile at her* talk to you later Miss. Saciel.

She nods her head in a light bow.

Saciel: Take care dear.

I nodded too was I walked threw the crowd as I walked to him. As I got there they stopped talking as Gino looks at me and the Anya girl glances up once and then goes back to her handheld thing as Suzaku's back was to me.

Me: Babe?

I said in a low soft voice as I tugged on his blue cape. He turns to me as he had his serious face still, it made me feel scared.

Suzaku: Yes? Are you ok?

I nodded as I held Hiroshi closer to me.

Me: Yea. . . . was really nice to me. . .

He nods as he leans in and kisses m y forehead as a light "iclick/i" went off as I turned to the Anya girl as she had a bore face.

Anya: Suzaku's family, saved.

Me:*low* Saved?

Gino:*smiles* Anya here loves to save things to remember them*looks at her* huh Anya?

She merly Hn's as she was still on tat thing as Suzaku looks at Gino.

Suzaku: Anya if you want to REMEMBER things just experience them.

Me: Its fine babe*smile* I dont mind.

Suzaku just looks at me with tat serious face as I looked down as I rocked Hiroshi a bit.

Gino: Well is TAT the lil Kururugi bugger?*grins* Can I see him?

I smiled to Gino as I lifted Hiroshi a bit off me as I shifted him holding him with my right arm under him legs and my left wrapped around his upper body underh is arms as he was still sucking on his passafire as Gino smiles.

Gino: Woow, he looks just like you Suzaku.

Suzaku was looking to the right side as I looked up at him too to see his reaction, but as soon as I saw his face mine got sad as I looked back to Hiroshi.

Gino: Oh Miss. dont fret--

I looked up at him with sad glazed eyes as I held Hiroshi back the way I had him as he smiles warmly to me.

Gino:*whispers to me* He gets all serious infront of the royals so they wont think less of him, its not your fault.

He winks at me as I paused, how'ld he know I was sad about tat?! Was he pyshic or something D:

Me:*low* Oh. . . *smile* thanks Gino.

He wraps a arm around my shoulders as he hugs me a bit as I was caught off gaurd.

Gino: Its ok*smile* you should see him when we got a mission--

Suzaku:*hiss* GINO.

He smirks as he sets his face by him as he draps his arms around my neck as I blsuhed lightly.

Gino: Oh come on Suzaku, loosen up*pouts* your depressing your WIFE.

He glares at Gino as I looked down and cleared my throat as I got out of Gino's grip as I turned to him and smiled.

Me: Well it was NICE meeting you guys*bow head lightly* we should meet up again some time, but I should--

Suzaku: Hold tat thought Isabella--*grabs Hiroshi/hands him to Gino* hold him really quick Gino please.

Gino: BUt wait--!!

He holds him as Suzaku grabs my hand as I gasped.

Suzaku: Come on--

Me: Wait Suzaku--*look at Hiroshi* what--where are we going?? Hey--!

We wove threw the crowd as I was held close to him as we got out the huge ass crowd towards the back of the building as I gasped as we go by the wall as I regained my breath.

Me: Suzaku wat--

Before I got to ask his lips crashed to mine as he held my face to his. I gasped lightly as I was pressed against the wall as he began to roughly kiss me. He pulls back as I gasped and looked at him.

Me: What--what was tat??

Suzaku: I'm sorry I'm being all--MEAN--but they expect me a certian way here and--and I just--

He leans in and kisses me again as I moaned lightly between the kisses as he slips his hands to my hips as he presses against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I ran my right hand threw his brown locks as he pulls back and kisses my neck as he wraps my legs around him holding me up using the wall.

Me:*gasp* Suzaku--wait--

He stops as he looks up to me as I looked down at him as I still ran my hand threw his hair.

Me: *smirk* Arent we supposed to be setting a GOOD image for you people babe?

He smirks as he leans up and kisses me as I kissed him back as he pulls away and lets me go as I straightened my hair back and dress as he just stands there tall with his blue cape as I smiled at him.

Me: You knw you really should warm me before we have--one of THESE again---

He smirks as he holds out his right gloved hand as I took it and took it off as I wove our hads and he held his glove in his other hand as we walked back to the crowd.

Suzaku:*kisses my head* We're almost done love.

I sighed.

Me: Good--

Gino: YOU GUYS--!!  
We turned our heads as I gasped. I ran to Gino as Hiroshi was crying as everyone was looking at Gino as he held the screaming baby.

Me: Oh my baby-- here--

Gino hands him over as I began to rock him gentally in my arms as I cooed at him.

Me: It's ok baby. . . .I'm riight here--

Suzaku:*worried* Gino what you do? All I asked you was to HOLD HIM.

He srokes Hiroshis head as Gino shakes his head.

Gino: IDK!! That kid was ASLEEP till you took away her and he SUDDENLY wakes up and begins to cry his EYES out as soon as you guys were gone! That's kids like a raidar for when she's gone.

I laughed as Hiroshi stopped crying as I shifted him to the crane of my neck as he was fast asleep.

Me: He's like tat--

Suzaku: I told you you smoother him.

I wrinkled my face as he smirks as he holds my hand again as the night went on.

.::Later::.

I let out a long yawn as I was sitting down on a table with sleeping Hiroshi as it was LATE.

Me: Mmm*look at watch* how much LONGER--

"isabella?"

I got up with a groan.

Me: FINALLY--babe I'm--

I turned around as I gasped. I looked up to see--

Me:*Murmer* Prince Shnizel. . ..

He smirks at me as I snapped back and bowed as I held Hiroshi close to me.

Me: What do I owe for your presence sir?

He chuckles a low laugh.

Prince S: Such modesty little Isabella*smiles* I just came by to see him--

He points to Hiroshi as I looked at him then back to Shnizle.

Me: Him? You wanna hold him?

He smiles dearly to me.

Shnizle: I would be ever so delighted to hold your son Isabella.

I smiled as I lifted him from my arm as I went to hand him over as he sturrs awake and his eyes locked with mine.

Me:*smile/low* Hii baby. . . .

He grabs my finger as Shnizle held him in his arms.

Shnizle: He's very found of you, isnt he Isabella?

Me:*smile* Every little boy is fond of their mother Sir Shnizle*look up at him* its just in their nature.

He smirks as I smiled back.

Shnizle: Well he certainly looks like Sir Kururugi.

Me:*smile*I knw--*playfully stick out tongue* I wanted him to.

He chuckles again as I smiled letting my finger slid from Hiroshi's grip as he whimpers.

Shnizle: Oh no--

Me: No its fine*look at Hiroshi* baby, its ok, he's niice.

Hiroshi pouts as I smiled kissing his forehead and stroked his chubby cheeks with the back of my hand as I leaned off. He stopped pouting.

Shnizle: Wow, such control at such a age.

Me: Nahh*smile to him* he just, TRUSTS me is all. . . .

"Isabella?"

I turned to Suzaku as he had a surprised face as I smiled to him.  
Me: Hey babe, look who came to see the baby.

Suzaku: *bows* Your highness.

Shnizle gentally bows his head and smirks.

Shnizle: Kururugi--*smiles* well I must say you have a good wife and son in your hands.

Suzaku smiles and nods his head in a light bow as I hooked my arms around his right one as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Suzaku: Thank you sir.

Shnizle: Well here you go--

Me: Oh I got him.

I extended my arms out as Hiroshi leans to me and reaches out as I smiled and swooped him up as Shnizle smirks.

Shnizle: He couldnt wait could he?

Me:*wink* Like father like son.

Suzaku's eyes went wide as I laughed a bit as Shnizle laughs too.

Suzaku:*low hiss* Isabella-!!

Me: Ohh hush, its true.

Shnizle: Oh lossen up Kururugi, your wife here's got the idea.

Me: Yea babe*smile* I got the idea--

The huge clock rung 1 in the morning as I gasped.

Me: Omg. Is tat the time--!!

Shnizle: It IS late, isnt it. . . .

Me: Well for Hiroshi it is, well babe you gonna stay or--

Suzaku: No, lets go home*bows to Shnizle* your highness.

Shnizle:*does same* Night Kururugi family.

Me: Nite.

I then grabbed Hiroshi's baby hand and waved to him.

Me: Say bye babe.

Shnizle smirks with a warm smile as we left home.

Me: O-M-G!!

I plopped on my bed as I was TIERED.

Suzaku: Tiered love?

He leans over my head and kisses me as I smirked as he leans off and goes to the closet to set his get up back on the hanger.

Me: YES. . .. I never knew those kinds of parties were such a DRAG. . . .

He laughs.

Suzaku: Well tat's why I didnt want you to go love, I hate going to them myselves.

Me: Well*sit up* they werent--*take off shoes and dress* BAD I mean--

I set my stuff to the aside as I grabbed some shorts and a tank as arms wrapped around me as I smiled and set my hand over them as Suzaku's head was on my right crane of my neck.

Suzaku: Thanks again love.

He kisses my cheeck as I smiled.

Me: Your welcome babe.

He kisses me again and lets me go as he gets to bed, i smiled lightly and got in bed too

Suzaku: Night love.

Me: *yawn* Night babe. . . .

He kisses my head as we fell asleep.

.::We were so young::.

"Isabella."

I sturred a bit as I lifted my upper body as I was 2/3's still asleep as I looked around and groaned.  
Me: Yea?

Suzaku: I gotta go to work early*kisses my head* bye.

Me: BABE--

I plopped down back to bed as he smirks as he gets up and went to leave as he opens the door--

"Its been two weeks. . . ."

Suzaku stops at the door as he turns to me as I had a sad face as I was looking down at the bed sheets. He sighs, closing the door as he sets his blue cape on the chair as I ran my hand threw my hair as I sighed and he sat at the bed edge by me as he grabs my free hand and kisses my head again.

Suzaku: I knw love*pulls back* its just the new vice roy needs my help and all. . . .

Me:*look at him* I thought you were a Knight of Round, not a Vice Roy Babysitter.

He smirks as he holds my face in his hands and gentaly kisses my head.

Me: AND we have skool today*look up at him* you wont be there today neither huh?

He sighs as he stood now looking down at me.

Suzaku: No love*runs back of his right hand on my cheeck* I cant, probably wont be back in skool like wendsday. . . .I'm sorry.

I smiled up at him lightly,

Me: Its ok babe, it's not your fault. . . .

He pauses as he slips his hand on my right cheeck cupping it, I looked up at him as he just stared at me.

Me:*Smirk* What?

He leans in and holds my face again as he kisses my lips soflty and pulls back.

Suzaku: I love you Isabella. . . .

I laughed lightly as I grabbed his hands off my face as I looked up at him with a smile.

Me: I know. . . . .I love you to babe. . . .

He smirks as he kisses my head, forehead, and lips again.

Suzaku: Now I REALLY gotta go--go back to sleep love--

Me: Mmm*plop back to bed* k. . . .bye babe. . .

I let out a soft yawn as he grabs his cape and opens the door as he looks back at me, soundly back asleep as he smirks lightly.

Suzaku: Nite love. . . .

He leaves, gentally closing the door behind him. And as soon as I heard the door click my brown orbs opened. I sat up as I looked at the door, my face dropped as I sighed.

Me: Suzaku. . . .*hug legs to chest* for two weeks. . . . .you havent even been home. . . . .

I sighed again with a small shutter of being on the berge of breaking down from being so sad but, I just got up and started my day I guessed.

Martha: Isabella--

She walks in to my room at the regular time with awake Hiroshi in her arms on her hip as I was on my bed on my back hugging Suzaku's skool uniform shirt. She sighed as I sat up and she walked in more the room.

Martha: Breakfast's ready dear.

I sighed heavily as I looked at her.

Me: Thank you Martha--

Hiroshi: Mmmm. . . .

I smiled as Hiroshi was trying to get my attention. I got up with my skool skirt and socks on and a cami as I walked over to Martha and extended my arms as Hiroshi leaned to me as I grabbed him in my arms.

Martha: He's getting bigger by the day.

I smiled admiringly as I ran my hand over his baby hair.

Me: Tell me about it. . . . .he's already eight months old. . . .

Martha: Guess what he tried to do today. . .

I looked at her as she had a sweet smile.

me: What? Did he say Moma?! :D

Martha:*hists my head* No. . . .*smiles* he tried to walk all by himself.

I gasped as I looked at Hiroshi.

Me: Yea Baby? You tried to WALK today!

Hiroshi just gums on his baby fit as me and Martha laughed.

Martha; Well hurry up and get ready for skool dear.

I nodded.

Me: K, we'll be right down.

She nods and leaves as I set Hiroshi sitting up as he was gumming on his fist still as I grabbed Suzaku's top and I was about to put it away when I stopped and looked at it.

Me:*set face on it* Smells just like him. . . .*pull back* maybe--

I then unbottoned it as I slipped it on and it was to my upper thighs as my skirt was to my med so the skirt still showed. The sleeves were a bit long as ther were to my knuckles as I pulled the sleeves to my face as I took a big breath.  
Me: Mmm. . . .*smirk* smelling your fiance's shirt isnt WEIRD--*turn to Hiroshi* huh baby!!  
I ran to him as he giggles, he liked it when I acted weird around him.

Me: Look baby*pull sleeve to his face* smells like DADDY--say Da-dd-y. . . .

He just looks at me.

Hiroshi: Brrr--plp. . .

I smiled as I kissed his head as I got off the bed and buttoned up the black top as I then slipped on my shoes and straightened my hair as it got a bit long; it was to my mid back now as my bangs were still the same as I brushed them to the side a bit.

Me: Come on baby*pick him up* lets go--

I grabbed my backpack and cell in my hands as Hiroshi was on my right hip with my arm around him as he was grabbing my hair as we walked down stairs. After breakfast I said bye to Hiroshi and headed to skool.

"Isabella?"

I turned my head as I saw a :O Shirley and Milly. Well Milly was more of a, knew it faice :))

Me: Hey you guys, morning.

Them: Morning.

Milly: Aww*hugs me* sulking cuz the hubbie is at WORK today, are we Bella dear?

Shirley:*hiss* MADAME!

I smirked as I slipped my hands under my backpack straps as I looked down.

Me: Yea. . . .just a lil. . . .

Shirley turns to me.

Shirley: I'm sorry he has to work Isabella, it must be hard on you and the baby--

Me: OMG!! GUESS WHAT--!!!

They paused at my sudden outbrust as they looked at eachother them at me.

Them: What?

Me:*clap quickly/squeal* Hiroshi's trying to WALK-!!

Milly: Wow, really?

Shirley:*happy gasp* That's great! Before you knw it he'll be walking huh!

I nodded.

Me: Its so cool! I cant wait to get home today and help him!

Milly:*smiles* That kid IS growing up quickly isnt he.. . .

I stopped as I smiled and looked down.

Me: He sure is. . . .*look up at them* before we know it, he'll be going to skool and all.

Shirley: AWW Isabella---!!!

Milly: Bella-Bella!!  
They hug me as I hugged them back as I sniffed a bit.

Me: He hasnt been even HOME long enough to KNOW Hiroshi's WALKING--or--or*crying* he hasnt noticed he's almost ONE YEARS OLD---and--and--

Milly: It's ok Bella--*whipes my face* its ok--

Me: But MILLY---

I hugged her as she hugged me back as I sobbed lightly on her as she stroked my head, just then the bell rang as I pulled back and whipped my eyes.

Me: I'm sorry*sniff* its just--its been TWO WEEKS you guys. . . . its--*look at them* its just HARD sometimes. . . .

They smile at me.

Shirley: Come on, I'll walk you to your first period. . . .

I smiled to her.

Me: Thanks Shirley. . .. .

Shirley: Acourse Iabella--come on.

I nodded as I waved bye to Milly as Shirley walked me to my math class.

.::Later::.

i"Riiing--"/i

I woke up from my light slumber in english 3 as i looked around.

Me:*bit asleep* Lunch time already??

I got up groggly as I smacked my mouth and headed towards the caff. I grabbed a appled and some OJ as I walked out to where the gang hung as Lelouch and Rollo were the only ones there.

Me: Yo.

Lelouch: Hey Isabella.

Rollo:*Bows head* Miss. Isabella--

I smirked as I rubbed his head.

Me: It's just Isabella Rollo dear.

He pauses at my kindness as he nods.

Rollo: Acourse Isabella---

I smirked as I sat by Lelouch as I opened my OJ.

Me: He's still wound up too tight no?

I sipped it as Lelouch smirks looking at his sandwhich.

Lelouch:*Looks at Rollo* Just a bit--

He bites it as Rollo sits across from us.

Me: So*look at him/bite apple* how's the knights?

Lelouch:*gulps* We're making a break to try to take out a secret base in the west for further use--but were not sure.

Me: What's the base got?

Rollo: Amo.

I looked up at him, he gasps and looks to the side in shame as I looked at Lelouch.

Me: Amo?

He nods.

Lelouch: Yes, were running low so we'll need to TAKE some. . . .

Me: Oh, sounds like a plan---*look at him* where's Kallen?

Lelouch: At base, why?

Me: Just making sure. . . .

I got up as I took a last bite from my apple as I tossed it away and chugged my OJ.

Lelouch: Suzaku's at work is he?

I looked at him with a small glare.

Me: Yea--*tosse carton* and what of it?

Rollo looks at me as he looks at Lelouch then as he smirks.

Lelouch: You know Isabella, your going to have to choose one day--

I glared at him as Rollo gasped and looked at me.

Me: When my son can SPEAK. . . .I'm OUT of the black kngihts, remember tat. . . .

Lelouch: Acourse, mothers must take care of their sons no?

I paused.

Me: Yes--

Lelouch: And didnt I say you were like the mother of the Black Knights?

I clamped my mouth shut as I glared at him still.

Me: Lelouch dont cornor me, that's not FAIR--

Lelouch: WAR isnt FAIR Isabella--

Me: So you expect me to let my child be risen without me and let him ask where I've been and shiit?

Lelouch: No, I will allow you to LIVE with your son, but know this*smirks* once a Black Knight, always a Black Knight. . . .

He turns around and leaves as Rollo bows to me and follows him as I clentched my hand in a fists as I turned and left to home.

Me: Fck this--

As I got home and took off Suzaku's stupid top I threw it aside as Martha comes from the kitchen in a surprised face.

Martha: Child what ARE you going home?!

Me:*huff* I didnt want to stay--where's Hiroshi?

Martha: He's having his napp riight now--Isabella you CANT be ditching skool at you PLEASE, youll drop out--!!  
Me I have enough credits Martha calm down--

I ran upstairs as Martha walks to the end of them.

Martha: ISABELLA--!!  
I got to Hiroshi's room as I stopped, I looked over to his crib as I gasped lightly. I walked over to his crib as he was sleeping so soundly.

Me: *whisper* HIroshi. . . ..

I ran my fingers on his cheeck as I smiled sweetly as he sturrs so I pulled back as he snores lightly.

Me: *smirk* Swwet dreams my love. . . .

I leaned in and kissed his head as I got up and left him alone.

Me:*sigh* Now what--

I sighed as I walked towards my room that was riight next door as I changed from my skool uniform to some jean shorts and black phlats with a slim T of some sort as I left my hair down as I got on the comp for a bit horsing around and then I decided to take a nap :))

As soon as I did though I felt something WARM on my arms and then someone moving my hair away from my back.

Me: MMm. . . .

I flipped to my back, when my arms were pinned to the side and someones lips slid to mine. I gasped and sat up as I pushed them away as I looked up frantically as I covered my mouth.

Suzaku: I forgot how jumpy you get--

I looked around as it was already late, I groaned as I slipped my hand to my forehead as I sighed.

Me: What time is it?

Suzaku leans in and kisses my head then cheeck then neck as he sets me against the beds head board as he wraps his arms around me.

Suzaku:*between kisses* Dinner time. . . . .

I drapped my arms around his neck lazily as he kisses me again and then goes back to my neck.

Me: Mmm, how was work?

I ran my fringers threw his hair as he stops with a sigh and sets his head on my chest as he hugs me and I held his head a bit.

Suzaku: A drag. . . .

I smirked as I played with his hair.

Me: Yea? What you do all day??

Suzaku:*deep breath* Paper work. . . .

Me: That's ALL you do babe. . . .

Suzaku: It seems like it--hey Isbella, lets go out tonight. . . .

He looks up at me as I looked down at him.

Me: If you want babe, Idc. . . .

Suzaku: Good*kisses me/gets up* get ready--

I sat up as he walks to our closet.

Me: ALREADY?! But you just go home--

Suzaku:*smirks* No love, I've BEEN home--

Me: Oh, really?

I got up as I walked over to the closet too as he strips from his white uniform as I slipped off my shirt. As I did Suzaku's warm hand ran over my shoulder wound. I turned to him as I grabbed his hand in mine as he had a sad face.

Me: What?

Suzaku: How did you get this again, love?

I smiled softly as I turned to him as I looked at it and ran my fingers over the ungly scar.

Me: Gun shot, from the rebellion when they came to my house---your remember no?

Suzaku: Love, do you remember--

He slipped his hands on my face as he leans in and kisses my cheeck and then sets his by it as he whispers softly in my ear.

Suzaku: Our first time.. . .

I blushed lightly as he slips his hands on my sides as they ran up and down my ribs as it sent shivers up my spine and in my chest as I had my hands on his chest as he kisses my neck.

Me:*studder a bit* Yeea. . . .why?

Suzaku: Tell me again, what we were talking about BEFORE we got out of HAND. . ..

He lightly bit my neck as I gasped lightly as the thought flashed to my head.

Me becoming a princess--

So he was trying to get it out of me, so I played along.

Me: Mmm, babe you expect me to REMEMBER what we were TALKING about?

Suzaku smirks as he leans off and looks at me as I gave him a smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Me: You do?

Suzaku: Yep*smirk* like it was yesterday. . . .

Me: Oh REALLY*smile* then wat were we talking about?

Suzaku sighs from his nose as he gives me a sweet smile as he leans in and kisses my forehead.

Suzaku: Get ready love--before it gets late.

He lets me go as I did him as he walks to his side fo the closet as I sighed lightly and grabbed something to wear as I got ready.

Guy: Ahh table for two, Kururugi, yes riight here--this way please.

We were at some resturant as I had on a simple summer like dress as it was black and the phlats as I put curls at the ends of my hair and a shinie black head band as Suzaku had on slacks with a white button up shirts and a black blazer over, open, with some good shoes :D

We looked mighty spify :))

Guy: Here you are, and here are you menu's a waiter will be right with you.

Us: Thank you.

He nods with a slight bow as we sat down.

Me: Wow babe, you reserved HERE, its so FANCY. . . .

He smirks as I grabbed the menu and gasped.

Me: LOOK!*show him* They have FINGER FOOD! I dont even know wtf that IS but I KNOW its fancy! :D

Suzaku chuckles as I gave him a serious look.

Me: I'm serious. . . . .

He holds in his laughter as I pouted.

Me: Hey I havent been out for a while*cross arms* dont make fun of me, shiit. . . .

He smirks as he extends his left hand and grabs my right arm as he pulls my hand into his as he holds it gentaly as he gives me a sweet smile as I gave him a plain one w/ a slight smile.

Me: What?

Suzaku: I missed your childish remarks that's all.

I smirked as I looked down as I had my left hand on my lap as I looked at my ring as I could feel Suzaku's under my fingers in his hand.

Suzaku: Love?

I looked up at him as he held out a white envelope as I got curious.

Me: What's that?

He lets my hand go as he folds his left arm back to as he holds then envelope up by his head as he had a smug smile on as I eyed it like a kid with candy.

Suzaku: I'll let you see it, if you PROMISE, not to scream.

I paused.

Scream?

Bad scream, or good scream?

Me:*extends hands to him/grin* GIMMIE-GIMMIE-!!  
He pulls it back as as he smirks.

Suzaku: Promise me.

I scountched up my face as I crossed my arms with a pout.

Me: I promise.

He smiles as he extends it to me, I sntached it like a hungry person as I eyed him then I ripped tat envelope UP as I pulled out an invitation?

It read:

Your Invited--

And inside it read:

To Suzaku Kururugi's and Isabella Zuzuki's wedding--

I gasped as I looked up at Suzaku as I read outloud.

Me: On April 16th at the Royal Palce Ballroom--?!*look at him* BA--

He gives me a "ISABELLA--" look at I covered my mouth as I was already standing up as people stared as I sat back down as I had a over joyed face as I began to tear up.

Suzaku:*smile/grabs hand* I've been working on this date for the past two weeks while I was at work, to make up for all the lost time I had with you. . . .

I was covering my mouth with my left hand as I was crying a bit.

Suzaku: Dont cry love*kisses hand* were at a public place.

I dropped my hand as I had a smile as I whiped my face as I waved my hand and took a deep breath.

Suzaku: *smiles* You ok?

Me: Umm*nod lightly* I think I'm go to the bathroom really quick*get up* come with me please--

I left to the bathroom as paused as he looked around as he gets up swiflty and follows me as ppl went back on to their buisness.

Suzaku: Isa--

Just then from the woman's bathroom door the door swung open as I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside as I slammed him agaisnt the door on the stalls as he gasped. I gave him a huge grin as I grabbed his blazer as I began to shakes as he gives me a look.

Suzaku: Isabella wait--

Me:bAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!/b

I hoped up on him as he grabs my legs as I hugged him around his neck as I moved side to side as I screamed again.

Me: WERE GETTING MARRIED!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!

I then grabbed his face as I crashed my lips with his. As I basically sucked his face I pulled back as he was out of breath as I was a bit winded.

Suzaku:*laughs a bti* Isabella calm down--

Me: Lets do it.

I kisses him again as he gasped and pulls back as he looks at me like I was crazy.

Suzaku:*Studdering* Wh-what?

Me: Riight now*kiss him* right here--*kiss* lets do it--

I ran my hands threw his hair and ran them to his neck as I slipped them to the top of his shirt.

Me:*pull back* I want you NOW Suzaku--

I said in a low voice as he flitched up as I kisses his cheeck to his neck as I began to mess with his buttons as he leans up against the door.

Suzaku: We're at a RESTURANT Isabella--

Me:*smirk at him* I dont care, I want you, NOW--

I grabbed his face and kissed him as I pulled away and went back to his neck as he was out of breath a bit.

Suzaku: Isabella--

I didnt respond as I got the first three off as he takes a deep breath and grips my legs.

Suzaku: Stop. . .

I stopped as I pulled back as I gave him a sad poutish face.

Me: You knw I stop when you tell me too. . . .

He smirks lightly as he kisses my head then lets my legs go as I slipps my hand to his chest as I laid my head on it as he sighs leaning against the door.

Suzaku: Man you almost got me there.

I smirked as I looked up at him as I ran my right hand threw his hair.

Me: You knw you wanted to do it in a bathroom.

I winked at him as I got to my tippy toes and kissed him lightly as he kissed me back as I re-did his buttons and fixed him back up as I smiled up at him.

Me: Now get the fuck out of the girls bathroom babe.

He scoffs with a "cant believe you" smile as he shakes his head as he leaves as I fixed myself up a bit at the mirror as I then went back out as we had dinner and all.

Me: MMM!!

I plopped down on my bed as it was LATE.

Me: Babe*raise right hand* take my shoes off~

Suzaku smirked slipping his blazer off as I plopped my hand back down as he slips my shoes off and sets them aside as I rolled to my belly.

Me: My dress---

Suzaku rolled his eyes as he towers over me and unzips my dress as he slips it off as I was in bra and black short tights as he sets it aside.

Me: Thanks babe. . . .

He pulls the sheets over me to my shoulder blades as he kisses my head.

Suzaku: Night love.

I hugged the pillow under my head as I let a small sigh go as I yawned lightly.

Me: Night babe. . . .

As I was about to fall asleep I paused, I pulled my sleepy head up as I looked around in the darkness.

Me:*groan* Potty--

I slipped outta bed as I sleeply walked to the bathroom as I went, and as I came out I had the light on as I rubbed my eye as I let a small yawn go as I looked at the bed as I paused.

Suzaku wasnt there.

Me: Babe?

I looked around with lazy eyes as the door was open; I turned off the bathroom light as I walked to the door and walked to the hall way as the door to Hiroshi's room was open. I slipped it more as I looked in as in the dim light of the moon from the window was sleeping Suzaku with a sleeping Hiroshi in his arms. I walked by them as I couldnt help but smile as I tucked my hair behind my right ear.

Me: Aww. . . .

I leaned down and kisses Hiroshi's head as I saw Suzkau holding a 2/3 empty bottle, I couldnt help but smile as I grabbed it from his hand and set it aside and grabbed Hiroshi from his grip as he sturrs lightly. I held Hiroshi to me as I cruled my lips as he didnt wake up, I sighed lightly as I set sleeping Hiroshi back in his crib as I tucked him in. I then turned to Suzaku as I smiled leaned in and kissed him lightly holding his face in my hands as he pauses and then kisses me back. I sat on his lap with my legs around him as he slips his hands on my hip he began to get hungrey with the kisses as I let a small giggle go as I pulled back as Suzaku opens his lazy sleepy eyes.

Suzaku: Mmmm, I like this dream. . . . .

I smirked as I drapped my arms around his neck.

Me: Its not a dream babe--

I kisses his cheeck as he groans lightly as he runs his right hand threw his hair.

Suzaku: What TIME is it--

Me: Idk babe*kiss his neck* lets go back to bed though--

He sighs as I stopped and got off him as he grabs my hand as we walked back to my room. He laid on his side as I got into mine as he pulls me to him as I laid my head to his chest.

Suzaku: Night love. . . .

Me:*yawn* Night babe. . . .


	31. Chapter 31

Shirley: WHAT?!

Me: Yea on April.

Milly: So your really gonna tie the knot with this one?

Me: No, I thought I should just fuck him and have his kid for funz'ies.

Shirley: ISABELLA!!  
Me and Milly laughed.

Lelouch: You sure WE can go? I mean, it looks like all the royals will go.

Me: Yea, he even said to invite you guys for sure!

Rollo: Aprils next month though.

Me: I knw, I cant WAIT! :D

Rival: Well this means we gotta go celebrate! On the new wedders!

Milly: I like tat idea~!! Lets!!  
Me: Yea? You guys wanna?

Shirley: I'm down!

Lelouch: I guess it IS a good occasion.

Me: Ok, I'll talk to Suzaku about it.

Milly: Do you know the color theme?

Me: Hmm? No, all he wants me to do is get my dress before hand, and--that's it :))

Shirley: AWW!! I wanna go with you!!  
Milly: This calls for a Bachorlett party~!!  
Lelouch: *smirk* You'll use anything to throw a party wont you madaim.

Milly:*Winks* So.

Rival: That's great! We'll throw Suzaku one too!

Shirley: Aww wont this be fun!

Milly: We should have it here!! After skool at night!*gets up* I'll go request it riight now!!  
Me: Wait--Milly--!!

Milly:*waves/winks* Dont worry Bella dear*runs off* it'll be FUN!!

Me: That girl--

Shirley: Oh Isabella you'll only be free for one more month*smiles* what the harm of letting Milly have her fun.

Me: A LOT of harm Shirley, a LOT of harm. . . .

Everyone laughs as Rival gets up.

Rival: Come on Lulu*smirks* lets go plan the party!

Lelouch: Alriight then, come on Rollo.

Rollo: Riight.

They left as Shirley gets up.

Shirley: I better go make sure Milly doesnt over do it.

Me: PLEASE do.

She smirks as she gets up and leaves as I was all alone at the bench as I sipped my juice when hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who."

I smirked as I set my juice aside as I got up.

Me: Umm*set hands over theres* do you like it rough?

They laugh.

"Oh yes."

I pulled the hands off my face as I turned around to meet Suzaku's lips as he gives me a soft kiss.

Me: *pull back* I knew you liked it rough babe.

Suzaku: Oh yes, please*leans in* no pain no game riight. . . .

I giggled slightly as he wraps his arms around me.

Me: So you came to skool afterall?

Suzaku:*sighs* Yep, had to. I'm BEHIND in skool work. . . *smirks* even though I dont NEED to finish skool. . . .

I laughed.

Me: But I WANT you to.

Suzaku: I knw. . . .

Me: Mmm babe lets ditch and go HOME--

Suzaku: Didnt you just say you wanted me to STAY in skool?

Me: I lied?

He laughs as he gives me a quick peck as I kissed him back.

Me: Babe, theyre giving us parties.

Szuaku: Who? Milly?

I nodded as he sighs.

Suzaku: I kinda expected her to.

Me: I knw*sigh* atleast I get to get shit faiced?

He gives me a sterm look.

Suzaku: NO.

I smirked.

Me: Aww come on babe--!! *seductive smirk* You know I'm E-Z when I'm drunk. . . .

He chuckles slightly.

Suzaku: Love to me your always "E-Z".

I gasped as I socked him in the chest.

Me: Bitch!

Suzaku laughs.

Suzaku: I kid babe I kid.

Me: BEST be kidding, or I'll make you wait till our 10th year anniversery.

He gets quiet.

Suzaku: Your kidding right--

Me:*cross arms across chest* TRY me.

Suzaku laughs as he hugs me as I set my head on his chest.

Suzaku: Love you know I dont think of you tat way. . . . .

Me:*low* Liar.

He smirks as he kisses my head.

Suzaku: Come on, lets get some icecream.

Me: YEEE! :D3

He rolls his eyes at how easily I get amused :3

"iRiiing--!!/i"

Skool ended quick as I got out my science class.

"Isabella."

I turned my head as Suzaku was already there.

Me: Hey babe--

I gave him a quick peck as he grabs my hand and weaves our hands as he grabbs my bag.

Suzaku: Come on, lets get home.

Me: I hear tat!

He laughs as we went to his locker first then mine as he sets my things NEATLY away, I made fun of him, as we went home.

Me: I'M HOME!!  
Suzaku:*smirks* Love dont yell, what if the kids asleep--

Me: IDGAF!! *screech* MARHTA!!  
He covers my mouth as he wraps his other arm aroud my waist as he kisses my cheeck.

Suzaku:*low* But if you wake up the kid. . . .we cant "relax".

Me: OOoh*smile* I SEE--

"CHILD!!"

I gasped as I hugged Suzaku and dug my face in his uniform as I giggled.

Me: Hide me.

Suzaku:*wraps arms around me* SHE'S RIIGHT HERE MARTHA!!  
I gapsed.

Me: YOU TRAITOR!!  
I wiggled my way out but coudlnt as he smirks and holds me down as Martha comes from up stairs with Hiroshi rubbing his eyes.

Martha: *walks down stairs* Who do you think you ARE! I'm here trying to put your STIFF baby to sleep and RIGHT WHEN I DO, you come HOME and SCREAM--!!  
Me: AH! She's gonna beat me babe--!!

Suzaku: It'll teach you a lesson.

I gasped.

Me: *narrow eyes* You will PAY--

Martha then does her famous smack behind the head as I gasped.

It was a hard one D:

Suzaku let me go as he laughs and kisses my head as I whimpered.

Martha; Here now--*gives me Hiroshi* YOU put him to sleep now!*walks to kitchen* I have to start on dinner--!!!

She leaves as I sighed.

Me:*rub head* Tat one hurt--

Suzaku kissed my head again.

Suzaku: You asked for it love--

I socked him as he laughs as Hiroshi laughs as well.

Me: Be glad I have to put this sucker to bed--

Suzaku: Or else WHAT?*smirk* Gonna bite me?

I gave him a pout.

Me: No. . . .*hold Hiroshi closer* cuz you LIKE it. Defeats the purpose.

Suzaku grins and wiggles his eye brows up and down in a chessy matter as I laughed as I walked to living room. I sat down on the long couch as I began to rock Hiroshi as Suzaku walks up behind me as he kisses my head.

Suzaku: Ima take a shower love--

Me:*smirk* Tat a invite?

He scoffs with a small laugh as he leaves to our room.

Me:*hollar* YOU KNOW IT WAS--!!

I smirked slightly as I went back to putting Hiroshi to sleep.

Me: Had a good day baby?

He yawn slightly as he curls up against me. I couldnt help but smile warmly as I rocked him getnaly.

Me: There there baby*kiss his head* you take your napp.

I laid on my back like at I did last time as I laid Hiroshi on my chest and I stroked his hair lightly as I let out a soft sigh.

Me: iBa-by mine dont you cry. . . . .ba-by mine dry your eyes. . . . .re-st your head, close to my heart never too-part baby of mine. . . . ./i

I began to lightly siing Hiroshi tat song Baby Of Mine from the movie Dumbo. That song always played in my head when I would think of the movie and to me it sounded like a good lulubye.

Me: i"From your head down to your toes. . . . Your not much, goodness knows. . . .But your precious to me, sweet as can be~baby of mine. . . . ."/i

I hummed the rest as I hugged Hiroshi closer as he was fast asleep and actually I kinda fell asleep as well. . . . Well it was for a breff second to me when I felt someone stroke my forehead.

Me: Mmm??

"Deary. . . . ."

Me: Babe?

I sat up as I looked up to see Suzaku but as soon as I rubbed my eyes it was Martha, I paused.

Me: Marhta?

Martha: Jesus do you EVER not think of tat boi, come on deary dinner time. . ..

I paused as Hiroshi was out of my arms as I looked around.

Me: Is Suzaku done with his shower yet?

I said in a groggy voice as I got up and headed towards the dinning room, as I sat down I looked at the table as it was set up for only me.

I clicked two together as I sighed. Martha put my plate infront of me.

Martha: I'm sorry Isabella, he was called while he was showering infact. . . .he told me to tell you he's sorry.

I let out a deep sigh from my nose as I grabbed my fork and stabbed my food as Martha flinches a bit. I had a emotionless face as my head was against my right hands palm as my left tightly gripped the forks handle as I narrowed my eyes.

Me: Stupid fool just keeps ticking me off--

Martha: Isa--

I got up as she stops and looks down.

Me: The Baby?

Martha:*Slight sigh* Asleep, up in his crib.

Me: Good*pause* I'll be in my room. . . .if he calls. . . . . I'm asleep. Ok?

Martha: Yes M'lady.

I smirked as I turned my head to the side as i didnt give her eye contact but you saw my eye.

Me: Dont M'lady me Martha, you knw tat.

She smirks back and shakes her head as she took my plate back and went about her buisness as I walked upstair to my bed room, I then went to my closet as I got to the end of it. I sighed.

Me: Here we go. . . .

I slammed my fist on the wall as a hand pad and key pad slipped out from the wall. I pressed my hand and put in the key code as it sinks back into the wall and a scanner comes out with a small mic.

Me: Mode: Love™.

Just then a blue light shines in my eyes as it scans up and down as a light beep went off.

i"Code Name Love, accepted."/i

Just then the wall slides open as inside my own back closet was the pad for the hands free controls for the Kuro-X2 as there was a huge screen tat hugged the whole front wall and a huge plateform with slip on gloves and head set. I walked on the platform as I grabbed the hed set as I tapped the key pad.

Me: Connetion to Zero please.

Just then a lil chibi me with cat ears walked to a chibi zero as it knocked it its helmet saying I was waiting for a connection.

I got threw.

Lelouch: Isabella, I see the new head quarters is working fine?

The closet doors closed behind me as the small space lite up.

Me: Everythings working fine and dandy Lulu, hows everything over there?

Lelouch: Were making arrangements for the rondayvue as we speak.

Me: Good, need me?

Lelouch: Like a man needs his hands.

I smirked.

Me: Dont get all heart heart with me Lulu it was a smiple yes or no answer.

Lelouch: *smirks* Its true*hand on forehead* You and Kallen are like my hands. . . . .

Me:*roll eyes* And C2?

Lelouch: Tat witch is the blood tat drives threw my veins, w/out her I might as well be dead. . . .

Me: In love there Lulu old boy?

Lelouch: The Souless dont fall in love Isabella.

Me: I did.

Lelouch: Be as tat may be tat doesnt let you slack off.

Me: WILL YOU NEED ME.

He smirks.

Lelouch: Yes, I will need you, Isabella.

Me: I'll be at HQ in a hour.

Lelouch: Hmm? An hour?

Me: I gotta eat first NiGGa.

He laughs slightly.

Me: See you in a bit.

Lelouch: Later.

I turned off the transmission as I opened the doors and walked back to my room from my closet.

Me: Now*tap belly* To feed the stomach--

Just as I was about to leave down stairs arms wrapped around me as I gasped.

"I'm sorry. . . . ."

I turned around as lips met mine as Suzaku was home.

Me:*pull back* Your back?

Suzaku:*low* I'm sorry I left before dinner. . . . .and without telling you--

He gives me another kiss as he straddles my hips in his grip as I wrapped my arms around him.

Suzaku:*pulls back* Isabella--can we--

He kisses me again as I smirked as he walks back.

Me:*low* Your asking me?

He smirks too and kisses me again as I began to fiddle with his white knights outfit as his blue cape was already off and he went for my skool uniform.

.::So we began to lie to eachother::.

My eyes opened up as I was in bed, I slipped up as I looked at Suzaku sleeping soundly w/ the sheets over him gentaly. I looked around to my clock, we killed almost an hour.

Me:*Sigh* Guess I cant eat.

I slipped outta bed as I grabbed my under wear as I grabbed a dress from the closet and slipped it on and some shoes. I went to leave to HQ as I looked back at sleeping Suzaku, I sighed deeply.

Me:*low* Is this what you do to me everyday Suzaku?

I opened the door gentaly as I swiftly left my sleeping love; and before I left I stopped by Hiroshi's room. I creecked the door open as well as I looked over as him sleeping soundly just like his father was.

Me: Bye baby. . . . .

I kissed his head lightly as I smiled down at him.

Me: One day, I wont do this anymore. . . . .

I then walked out of his room as well as I left home.

"iPsst/i"

BK: Oh hello there Miss. Love.

Me: Isabella please.

I said in a chipper voice as the Black Knights smiled.

Me: As you were.

BK's: Yes Miss.

I then walked towards Lelouch's room.

Me: Yo!

I walked in as Lelouch, C2 and Kallen were there.

Lelouch:*Kinda ticked* Your LATE.

Me: Yea-Yea I knw I knw--

C2: Did the husband come home?

Me: Yep*sigh/plop down on long couch* how'ld you knw?

C2: Your flushed.

I looked at her as Kallen made a face.

Kallen: OH GROSS!

Me:*anime glare* SHUT UP.

Lelouch: Well let's leave Isabella's PRIVATE life alone and get to buisness.

Me:*glare* Yes.

Kallen: Man I cant even LOOK at you.

I stuck my tongue out at her as she gag's.

Kallen: Did you at LEAST shower AFTER your lil THING with tat worthless excuse of life?

C2:*blunt* No.

I gave her OxO eyes as I glared as Kallen gasps.

Kallen: GROSS!!

Me: WENCH!!*point at her* SHUT YO FACE!!

C2: Its true--

Me: STILL!!*anime mad* How do you know this stuff ANYWAYS--!!!  
Kallen: Dont even TOUCH me Isabella--

Me: HEY! I dont have cooties D:

C2: Well I can read it all over--

Leluch: ENOUGH!

Lelouch slams his fist on his desk as all three of us clamped up.

Lelouch: We are here for buisness damn it!!  
Me: Oh calm down Lulu*smirk* we're serious were serious. . . .

Lelouch: C2 go on ahead and get ready I need to go further details to there two.

C2: Acourse.

She leaves as I crossed my arms and glared at her as she left from sight.

Me: Damn all knowing wench--

Kallen: Your still dirty-nasty.

Me: SHUT IT!!  
Lelouch: Serious you two--

Us: YEA-YEA.

Lelouch: Now--

i"Isabella I just woke up--where did you go? Well call me back when you get this love, I love you. . .bye. . . "/i

Me:*Smirk* How does it feel to wake up alone Suzaku. . . .Hmph.

I erased the message on my cell as I was already geared up in my knightmare. We were in motion.

Zero: ALL FORCES MOVE!!

Everyone: Yes Zero~!!

Me: Here we go--

We were in a side island tat was around Japan as it was a water base for over sea's planes and units. There they held loads of amo and things we would need later on.

Zero: Todays mission, re-stocking. Dont loose sight of target, and no unnessicary deaths please.

Me: Might as well tell us not to blow things up.

Kallen: Here we go .

Me: Ok hold long till you get over the fact tat-- I fuck Suzaku I mean really when I was pregnate tat didnt give it away?

Kallen: *makes face* Just stop your making me siick.

We laughed as I let my float unit expand as Kallen grabs my leg as the hatchet opened in the sub as my power began to warm up.

Me: Here we go--!!!

My engines roared as we were blasted off into the air.

Lelouch: Toto and the rest, deploit!!

Them: YES.

They blasted out like me and Kallen as we headed towards the small island.

Me: Flight formation 9!

Everyone: Yes.

Me: Toto my right--Kallen as we get to the ground my left--

Them: Yes.

Me: Island in 5-4-3-2--

b"BLAST!!"/b

Kallen did her sig attack with the red light as some on the land units blew up as Toto and his group slammed on as I dropped Kallen off and I stayed in the air.

Me:*message* Zero were attacking now, send the carts over.

Zero: Good, well send them now.

Me: Roger.

Just as the units fought eachother something was off--

Me: They're not making a biig fuss over our attack. . . . like. . . like they expected to me--

I gasped as I looked up at the horizon.

Me: No--Kallen!!

Kallen: Huh?

Just then in the horizon was the Knights of Round, Anya-Gino and--

Me:*low* Suzaku. . .

Zero: So they DID come after all. . . . expected much. . . .

Me: Damn it!!*race towards them* Toto and Unti 3 come stop them before they reach land--we gotta make time for the carts.

Them: YES.

Kallen: What about me?! Let me at them--!!  
Me: You stay there incase one slips and make sure the carts dont get attacked.

Kallen:*smiles* Ok got it.

Me: Alright now--

Suzaku: I'll take Toto--Gino take the black unit and Anya--

Anya: I'll get them with my cannon.

Toto: Kururugi!!

Suzaku: Master Toto--!!

They clashed as I raced by Suzaku.

Suzaku: What--?

Me:*smirk* Your mine boi--

Gino: Woow there little lady--

We clashed as I pushed off as I began to fight with him.

Suzaku:**Such speed---who IS this piolet--it's not Kallen--then who?**

Toto: Your fights with ME boy!!  
Suzaku: Uh--

They clashed again as I zoomed by them again with Gino on my trail.

Unit 3: And me?

Me:*struggle* Tat girl with the cannon's---take her out!!

Unit 3: Yes.

She goes as at Anya as me and Gino still went.

Gino: Your a good fighter you know that--

Me: Shut up.

I extended my right claw as it began to glow.

Gino:*smirks* Not this time--

He slammed my right fist up and holds it with his staff like thing as I smirked.

Me: Bad move.

Gino: Huh--

Suzaku: GINO MOVE!!  
Just as I rose my left claw to stab in Gino's knightmare and then diig my right one for a direct hit but then Suzaku slams him out the way as I stuck in in his arm as I clammed my grip around him.

Me:*hiss* DAMN IT--!!

I kicked him off my units grip as I reverted the attacked on the red beam to the ocean as it makes a huge splash.

Toto: She missed--

Kallen: On purpose?

Gino: But why?

Suzaku: Huh? I'm--alive?

Me: STUPID BRITANNIAN!!  
Suzaku: Ah--

My right claw clashed with his sword as we were face to face.

Me: How dare you step into MY battle--

Suzaku: Who are you. . . .

I paused.

Suzaku: Tell me--WHO ARE YOU--

Toto: Your fights with me!!

Toto hits him out of my grip as I was pushed back.

Gino: There you are--

I gasped as I was about to be slammed with his staff when I grabbed itand fliped him over me but he regains control as we got away from eachother.

Gino: Tell me miss, you had a CLEAR SHOT at my commrade Kururugi there and yet--*smirks* you didnt take it. . . .why?

I clentched my teeth as I gripped my controls.

Me: Were here to fight no?*raise claw to him* Not talk!!

Just then the green ray went off as he moves out the way as I was shooting it followin him till he shifts to this plane form. I stopped as I flew to him and slamed my left hand to his wing; he flipps a bti and then goes back to his knightmare form as his right arm was messed up.

Gino: Niice hook you got there.

Me: Shut up already--

I rose my claw as I was about to shoot at him when--

"WATCH OUT!!"  
I turned my head--

Anya: Target locked.

A blast went off as Kallen gasped.

Kallen: ISABELLA NO!!  
I opened my eyes with a gasp as I looked up.

Me: You--

Suzaku:*shock* What--what did I just do. . . .

Gino: Suzaku!! What--!! Why did you get her out the way?!  
Anya: Hmm?

Unit 3: Damn you!!  
Just then the unit fights with Anya and crashes one of her side of her cannon as Anya was out.

Me: You--you got me--out the way. . . .Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku:*confused* What?

Gino: Oh man this just gets werider and weirder--

Toto: If they're too busy--!!  
Just then Toto and Gino went at it as me and Suzaku's unit stared at eachother as I glared my eyes.

Did he know it was me?

Me: Felt pity on me Kinght of Round? Or did your morals kick in?

Suzaku: Huh?

Me: This is WAR boy, you shouldnt be waisting your time trying to save every little person you can--*smirk* you might end up killing yourself. . . . .

I then lauched to him as he gasped.

Suzaku: Wait--!!  
We clashed as I got a message.

Kallen: We got the cargo, re-treat.

Me: Got it.

Kallen: Hey--you ok?

I smiled at her with a wink.

Me: Yea, dont worry about.

She smiles warmly back.

Kallen: Alright, see you in a bit.

I nodded as she ended transmittion. I slammed my right claw to the Lancelot to psuh him with Anya and Gino's units as Toto and Unit 3 were at my sides.

Me: Fall back--we got it.

Toto: Yes.

They flew off as I stayed really quick as me and Suzaku looked at eachother.

Me: Good bye*wings light up* Knight of Round. . . .

I left as Gino was about to after me when Suzaku extends one of the Lancelots arms out stopping him.

Gino: What--

Suzaku: Let them go Gino. . . . they're going back towards Chinese waters. . . .remember tat. . .

Gino: Suzaku. . .

Anya: What a waste of time.

Suzaku:*Narrows eyes* Why, why did I feel "protective" over you. . . .Black Knight. . . .

"iDriiip./i"

I gasped as I was still at HQ as I was washing my face from the hard battle. I dried it as I was in my dress again as I walked out to the front of the center as everyone was celebrating. I smiled as everyone was happy with the success of the amo retrieval.

"Isabella."

I turned to Zero and C2 with Kallen as I smirked.

Me: Good job boss?  
Zero: Besides some minor erros, yes.

C2: Why did you hesitate to blast Kururugi.

Kallen gasps as she looks at her and I galring at her.

C2: Are you NOT a Black Knight. . . .shouldnt you have taken the shot.

Kallen: Hey now--!! That's too far witch--!!

C2: WELL--

Zero: Now C2--

"Yes."

Eveyrone kinda fell quiet to the conversation, I mean EVERYONE wanted to know why I didnt kill blast the Lancelot as all eyes fell to me.

Kallen: Isabella--

Me: No*look at them* she's riight. . . .

C2: See, wasnt so hard to admit was it--

Me: No*sigh* and for tat*look at Lelouch* I hear by re-sign from the Black Knights.

A gasp went around.

Kallen: NO!! YOU CANT!! Isabella--!!  
Me: It's for the best*narrow eyes* what good is a Knight if they cant kill anyone--

C2: Good point.

Kallen: You--!!

"Stop."  
We all looked up as Lelouch spoke.

Zero: It is not on how many people we KILL Miss. Isabella, its on how we CHANGE this world. . . .and if you do not wish to kill those Knights then so be it. . . .as long as you get your mission done I could care LESS who you kill. . . .

I paused with a slight gasp as I looked at him.

Kallen: *smiles* Thank you Zero.

Zero: Now*turns around/raises fist* let us continue our celebration!!  
Crowd: YEA!!  
Kallen:*smirks* Come on Isabellla I bet you--

Before she finshed I had vanished from her sight, she pauses and looks around as she sighs.

Kallen: Oh Isabella. . . . .

.::Es Cuando Te Fui::.

Me: I'm home. . . .

I walked in as it was around 2 in the morning as I let out a long yawn. I took off my shoes as I walked upstairs. I checked in Hiroshi's room as he was still asleep, I couldnt help but smile as I walked to my room. As I opened the door the lights flickered on.

Me: Gahh~!!

I covered my eyes as I hiss lightly. Suzaku sat there on the edge of our bed.

Suzaku: Where were you.

I sighed as I set my shoes aside as I walked towards the closet.

Me: OUT.

I slipped off my dress and slipped on a old T and shorts as Suzaku got up and had his serious mad looking face as he narrowed his eyes slighlty.

Suzaku: Where is OUT.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I closed the closet doors and walked to the batthroom.

Me: And do I ask where YOU'VE been when I wake up after we have sex and your not there?

He flintches as I burshed my teeth as he narrowed his eyes and ballled his fist as he sighs.

Suzaku: Isabella--your---*looks at me hurt* your not cheating on me. . . .are you?

I chocked on my toothpaste as I spit it out and gagged as I rinsed my mouth as I was still coughing.

Suzaku: I mean*look down* I wouldnt BLAME you--really I--

Me:*coughing* You think I'm--CHEATING on you?!

Suzaku: Well--*looks at me/pauses/sighs* You didnt even tell me where you were going. . . .or when you'ld be back home. . . .

I smriked as I walked to him.  
Me: Your such a hypocrite babe.

I gave hima sweet kiss as he pulls me closer to him and deepens it as I got caught off gaurd and kiss him back. He pulled back as he looks at me.

Suzaku: I'm sorry.

Me:*smirk* For what babe?

Suzaku: Asking if you were cheating on me.

We laughed lightly as I had my arms aorund his neck and his around my wasit as out forehead were touching.

Me: No babe, I just had to take care of something before the I went for the dress you kwn*smile* girl stuff--

Suzaku: Ok. . *smiles* just--it kinda broke my heart when I woke up and you werent there--

Me:*Pull away from him* Sucks doesnt it.

I laughed as I kissed his cheeck and walked to my side of the bed.

Suzaku: Yes*slight smirk* it does. . . .*leans in* remind me next time not to leave your side. . . .

I smiled softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifts me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he held me like a child and I rest my head on the left crane of his neck.

Suzaku: Long day baby?

Me:*sigh* Long day. . . .

He smirks and kisses my head as he carries me to bed and lays me on my side and pulls the sheets as he kisses my head again and strokes my hair.

Suzaku: Good night love.

I yawned lightly as he sat by me and held my right hand in his as I fell asleep to him stroking my hair gently soothing me into my slumber.

i"Beep--Beep--!"/i

Me: MMM!!  
I slammed my right hand to the alarm as I groaned lightly and curled up to myself as I sighed and rolled to the other side.

Me: Babe it's time--

I paused, under my warm hand was cold bed sheets I gasped and sat up.

He was gone . . . . .again.

I ran my hand threw my hair as my face scruntched up as I let a high girlie screech.

Me: UUUUGGHHH!!!

I slammed my fist into his pillow.

Me: Fckn btich--!!

I then got up on my feet on the bed as I jumped up and down grabbing my head.

Me:*screaming* YOU-TWO-TIMING-SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!!! UGH--!!

"Love?"

I stopped in a gasp as my hair was wildly all over my face and stuff as I looked up to the door to a confused Suzaku with Hiroshi in his arms.

Me: Babe?

Suzaku:*smirks* You thought I LEFT didnt you--

I blew my bangs from my face as I dropped my arms.

Me:*low* Yes. . . .

I got down from the bed as I sat on the edge with my legs criss-crossed as I ran my right hand threw my hair as he walks to me and set Hiroshi on the bed and sits by me as he runs his hand on my face and grabs my left.

Suzaku: Love, I thought I told you I wasnt going to leave you anymore--

He gives me a soft kiss on the side of my head as I looked up at him.

Me: You always used to say that--

Suzaku: *pauses/serious* What?

I stopped as I cureled my lips and looked behind me to Hiroshi.

Suzaku:*serious* What did you say Isabella?

I stayed quiet as I stroked Hiroshi's face.

Me: Nothing babe*sigh* I was just*look at him* used to you not being here. . . .tat's all. . . ..

Suzaku: Well*huffs* Just know that. . . . *smirks* I love you, ok?

I smiled lightly as I looked at him.

Me: I knw. I love you too.

He smirks and kisses my head.

Suzaku: Oh there's something I wanted to show you--look.

I paused as he grabs Hiroshi and walks a bit infront of me as he squats down a bit as he set Hiroshi on his feet as he looks at me.

Suzaku: Walk to mommie Hiroshi--

I gasped as I uncrossed my legs and looked at Hiroshi.

Me:*extends arms* Come here baby--

i said in a soft voice as Hiroshi laughs and wags his baby arms up and down as he takes his step, I gasped holding my breath as he took another. Suzaku had his arms out at his sides just incase he fell as I slipped from bed to my knees as I leaned a bit foward and extended my arms as I was in shcok.

Me: Come here--

Hiroshi began to wobble as I gasped but Suzaku had him as he gentaly sets him back on course as Hiroshi babbles and looks up at me as I smiled.

Me: Come here--come on.

Hiroshi giggles lightly as he shakes his head with a huge teethless smile as he walks to me in my arms. I gasped lightly as I hugged him gentaly and got up as I looked at Suzaku as he stands and had a warm smile.

Suzaku: You like it?  
I smiled warmly to Suzaku as my brown eyes began to get tear glazed as sniffed.

Me: He can walk babe--

Suzaku: Aww Isabella--

He warps his arms around us as I dug my face in his shirt.

Me: Our baby. . . . *hic* he can WALK. . . .

Suzaku: Its ok Isabella*laughs a bit/kisses head* it's not the end of the world.

Me: I knw--!

I pulled back as I smacked his chest as he laughs lightly as I whiped my face.

Me: I knw it's just. . . . *pull Hiroshi to veiw* he's growing up babe---*sniff* tat's all. . . .

Suzaku: I knw love*kiss* and when this one's old*smirks* I'll give you another one if you want--

I playfully socked him as he gave me a playful grin.

Me: You ass.

Suzaku: If it makes you happy to have baby's love I'll be more then DELIGHTED to help you*grabs my wasits/leans in/low* You know that. . . .

He gives me a soft kisses as I kissed him back. He pulls away and kisses my head then Hiroshi's.

Suzaku: Now get ready, we have skool--

I groaned as he takes Hiroshi from my arms as he sets his down I gasped.  
Me: BABE--!! Pick him up!

Suzaku: Nope*grabs his hand* he needs to leaern how to walk love. . . .

Me: But--

Suzaku: Come on Hiroshi. . . .

He bents down a bit cuz Hiroshi was so short as Hiroshi was gumming his right fist and looks at me I gave him a soft smile and waved.

Me: Bye baby--

He stops walking as he looks at me and scrunches up his face and reaches out to me.

Hiroshi: MMMM--!! Uhh-MMM!!

Suzaku: Nope.

Just then Suzaku swoops him up as I gasped.

Me: Hey! *walk to him* Gimmie him!!

Suzaku: No Isabella*opens door* our son needs to learn Momma wont always be there--

Me: But--

Suzaku left with sobbing Hiroshi as I stoppepd. I sighed as I walked towards my closet as I walked in and went into the secret room. I pressed the pass key as a message came on.

Lelcouch: What is it?

Me: Hello to you too.

He smirks.

Me: So--

Lelouch: So?

Me: The WEDDING, its coming--

Lelouch: And?

Me: They'll put me in the castle.

Lelouch:*sets head on hand* That WILL be a problem.

Me: Exactually.

Lelouch: And what do you propose we do?

I paused as I sighed.  
Me: Let me out of the Black Knights.

He glares at me.

Lelouch: Those are words of a traitor.

Me: Words of a mother.

Lelouch: Oh a lair--

Me: Oh your child-hood friend.

He pauses as I sighed.

Me: Look*look to side/sigh* just promise me, no black knights buisness tat whole day please. . . .

Lelouch just gives me a look as I gave him a sad one.

Me: Please Lelouch. . . . for me?

He sighs and sits straight as he looks at me.

Lelouch: You really love him, dont you?

I nodded.

Lelouch: Fine, but you OWE me. . . .

I smiled.

Me: Thanks Lulu. . . .for everything.

Lelouch: You know I wouldnt want anything to ruin your wedding day Isabella.

Me: I knw*smile* thanks.

He gives me a smile as I ended the transmission and sighed.

Me: *serious* Only if i beleived you lulu*close eyes* only if I believed you. . . .


	32. Chapter 32

i"Beep-Beep-Beep--!!"/i

I gasped and sat up as I looked around, it was a week before my wedding. . . .

I sighed as I plopped back into bed.

Me:*low* This sucks. . . .

"Why love?"

I opened my eyes as Suzaku hovered over me shirts less as I sighed and sat up as he was at my side as he runs his hand on my face and makes me look at him.

Suzaku: Is it cuz the weddings next week?

I shook my head as I looked up at him.

Me: Tommorrow. . . .is the party.

He smirks and kisses my head.

Suzaku: I though you'ld like tat love.

He gets up to get ready for work as I sighed.

Me: Believe I do but--

I got up to get dressed too as he was in the bathroom.

Me: --Milly's gonna take it too far, and then ugh--

I slipped on my skirt and went for my yellow top when arms wrapped around my waist and a light kiss on my cheeck.

Suzaku: Are you SURE its not pre-wedding jitters?

He kissed me again as I sighed with a slight smile.

Me: Never*look up* I've been looking foward to this day since the day I got with you.

Suzaku chuckles as he gives me a look.

Suzaku: That long ago love?

He goes to his cape and slips it on as I slipped on my vest and shoes.

Suzaku: Come on love*grabs my skool bag* I'll drive you to skool.

I smirked.  
Me: Sounds like your my father.

He pauses and looks at me with a serious to death look as I stopped and gasped a little, I forgot the father I knew wasnt the one I was supposed to knw. Suzaku's face falls softly as he looks at my bag and sighs lightly, I made a face as I sighed and thought of a quick lie as I turned to him with a soft smile and tiucked my hair behind my right ear.

Me: He. . . he used to always used to go to work early too and sometimes when he had time he would take me to skool*look at Suzaku* it always made my day when he made time for me. . . . .

Suzaku gives me a hurt look as he walks up to me and lifts my face.

Suzaku: Maybe I can call in siick, just this once.

I gave him a light smile as I then looked down.

Me: No, you should go to work babe*look up at him/smile* I mean, you had this job way before me I dont want you to get fired over it.

He smirks.

Suzaku:*low* Sounds like you dont want me around. . . .

He went to leave when I grabbed his hand/arm as I pulled him back to me.

Me: I didnt say that, your twisting my words babe. . . . .

He pauses and smiles at me.  
Suzaku: I was, I'm sorry. . ..

I then gave him a conerned look as I sighed.

Me: Theres something wrong with you. . . .isnt there. . . .

He tensed up in my grip as my eyes shot to his but he was looking away.

Suzaku: What makes you say tat. . . .

Me: What is it? Tell me please. . . ..

He looks at me as I was already gonna start crying as he sighs and hugs me close as he kisses my head as I hugged him tightly.

Suzaku: Nothing love, dont worry--

I pushed him away as I gave him a made face.

Me: The hell it isnt Suzaku! Tell me! *point at him* Its written all over you effin FACE tat your mad about something--!!

He gasps as I gasped too and covered my mouth. Suzaku just looks at me with narrowed eyes as drops my backpack.

Suzaku: I gotta get to work, I'll see you at dinner. . . .

He walks up to me and kisses my head as I jsut stared off into space as he left, I heard the door shut as I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair.

Me:*low* Always fckn up, huh Isabella. . . .

I grabbed my backpack as I slipped it over my shoulder and walked out towards skool after I said bye to Hiroshi.

.::I wanna be like you::.

"Isabella?"

I was at the bleachers of the soccer feild as my name was called in a slight cooe as I turned my head to a smiling Shirley.

Shirley: Hey.

Me:*low* Hey.

She sits by me as I lifted my head lightly looking up ahead at the feild.

Shirley: Bad day?

Me: More like bad fiance.

She giggles lightly but then stops.

Shirley: What happened?

Me: I yelled at him. . . . over something stupid.

Shirley: Pre-wedding jitters?

I glared at her.

Me: NO.

She gives me a "SORRY' face as I paused with a sigh.

Me: Nothing like tat. . . .nothing. . . .just--

Shirley's face fell serious as I gripped my hands and eyes lightly with a small groan as I sighed and looked ahead again.

Me: What if Suzaku's marrying me for all the wrong reasons Shirley?

She paused, I gave her a look and all she could do was pause from saying something then sigh and look away as I sighed too.

Me: I heard, I was once a DIFFERENT isabella. . . . a BETTER Isabella. . ..

Shirley looks at me with a confused face as I hugged my knees to my chest and looked down.

Me: This Isabella I once was, she was all these THINGS Suzaku loved and. . . .I just dont knw if he's marrying me cuz I was once her. . . . *look up* or marrying me for who I am today. . . .

Shirley's face fell as she didnt have anything to say. I got up.

Shirley: Isabella.

Me:*look ahead* Maybe it IS just pre-wedding jitters. . . . but either way I cant let this go--

I then began to walk down the stairs as the bell rang, Shirley sighed and looked up at the sky as she narrowed her eyes.

Shirley: Oh Isabella. . . . .you never were anyone else then who you are today. . . . .

As I walked to my next class, chemistry I walked up to my locker. As I opened it a pink envelope fell out, I bent down and grabbed it as it had my name in pretty curvise on the front. I slipped my book bag over my shoulder more as I opened it up.

It was a sort of invitation.

Me:*reading it* As the clock stricks 7 be ready for a night full of fun. . . . At the councilers room tonight--*smirk* Love Milly.

I sighed as I shook my head and slipped it back into my locker as I grabbed my book and headed to class.

"iRiiing!!/i"

I looked up as class gone by in a flash . I sighed as I had taken a small nap on my desk. I grabbed my things and headed home. I was putting away my things in my locker when someone slamms closes it as I gasped to meet Rival.

Me: Wtf is your PROBLEM--

Rival: Come with me.

He grabs my arm as we headed outside.

Me: Hey--WAIT-!!

He drags me all the way to the roof garden as he stops at the door as I took my arm back.  
Me: Wtf's your problem Rival--!!  
Rival: Close your eyes!

He then blind folds my eyes as I gasped.

Me: Hey--!!  
Rival: Come on now*pushes me* walk foward.

The door opens as a cool breeze hits my face as I extended my hands out as Rival had his on my shoulders.

Rival: A lil further---o-k, now!!  
The blinds came off as I gasped.

"SURPRISE!!"

I paused as the garden was all decorated and stuffed with all the girls and all this good stuff.

Me: Umm--*look around* Whats this?

Milly: Your party!!*blows horn* We just changed the time.

She winks as I scoffed.

Me: But were on the ROOF--

Shirley: Well only the FIRST part of the party will be up here*smiles* but the others are all around the skool! Isnt tat great?!  
I paused as I gave them a weird happy look as I laughed.  
Me: So you gave me a FAKE invite only to kiddnap me and have it like*look at watch* 4 hours EARLY?

Milly: YEA!! :D

I laughed again as Shirley hands me a drink.  
Me: I GUESS--

The girls cheered as Milly pushed Rival away as we got the party started I guessed ;D

.::Maybe It Was Ment To Be-e-e::.

"OK yall!--"

Everyone turned their heads as I was on a chair in the main ballroon as it was LATE xD

I had a tiara with fluffy feathers scarff as I was kinda messed up.

MIlly: Now we start--THE STRIP TEASE!!  
Everyone squealed as I laughed and got up finishing my drink as I rose my arms.

Me: You guys I gotta go home now--

Crowd: Aww!!

Milly: Wait Isabella--you cant LEAVE--!!

Me: Its late, I got a kid at home*pause/cover mouth/hiccup* and Im getting wasted on a skool niight*raise hand* but you girls keep it going!!

Girls: YEA!!

I laughed as I left the ballroom to the warm aired night as I began to walk down the stairs slolwying I paused and gripped the rail as I covered my head and blinked a couple times.

Me: Man, too MUCH---

I laughed all loud as I got down the stairs as I looked up and in a haze I stopped in my tracks as I gasped.

There in front of me at the parkinglot was Suzaku leaned on his car in a button up white T with the sleeves rolled up and jeans as he smirks.

Me: Babee?

Suzaku: Had fun there love?

He leans off it and walks up to me as I was in total shock. He cereases my left check in his hand as he went to lean in but paused as he made a face and then smiled.

Suzaku: You reek of liquior. . . . .

Me:*low* I'm sorry. . . .

He leans in for a soft kiss as I kissed him back, he cuts and pulls away as I looked up at him with a sad face.

Suzaku: What love?*runs hand down face* Didnt have fun?

I sniffed as I looked down.

Me: Im sorry I yelled at you today--

He sighs and hugs me as I hugged him back.

Suzaku: Its ok love*kisses head* you were just concerened.

I pulled back and looked at him as I gave him a sad face again as I shook my head once and looked down.  
Me: Your so forgiving. . . .when I was ready to accuse you. . . . Im so stupid--

Suzaku then lifts my face as I met his serious one.

Suzaku: Accuse me of what?

I sighed and looked down as I walked past him as I headed towards the car.

Suzaku: Isabella.

I stopped as I looked at the car window as his cold stare reflected on it as I sighed and turned around as I looked at him face to face.

Me: You know how you said, there was a DIFFERENT me. . . . long ago. . ..

He tensed up as I just kept talking taking my glance down to the ground.

Me: Well I was thinking. . . . . *curl lips* wat if your marrying me for TAT Isabella. . . . .not ME Isabella. . .

Suzaku stopped, hsi face fell as my heart fell too as I looked away.

Silence fell between us as I was on the berg of tears when arms wrapped around me and lips met mine. He pulled back and whispered in my ear.

Suzaku: I love you Isabella. . . . .dont ever question tat. . . .

He kisses me again as i kissed him back; I slipped my hands to his face as my tiara and feather scarf thing fell too as I was pressed to the car.

I giggled.

Me: Ok OK--*pull back/look at him* I get it*low/serious* you love me. . . .

Suzaku just looks at me as he grabs my face and just stares at me as I let out a small laugh.

Me: What?

Suzaku: Cant believe I get to marry you. . . .I must be the luckiest man alive. . . .

He then gives me a soft kiss as I kissed him back, he began to get a lil aggressive as I giggled lightly when I was picked up and my legs wrapped around his waist.

I pulled away.

Me: You knw were at SKOOL--

He kisses me again with a smirk.

Suzaku: You knw I dont CARE--

I laughed as he lifts me up again and sets me better on the car as I gasped.

Me: Babe*low* not HERE--

Suzaku: You know. . . .*kiss* its kinda been one of my dreams to *kiss* do it in the car. . . .

I blushed crazy red as I looked at him.

Me: Babe--!!

Suzaku chuckles with a small grin.

Suzaku: Well it IS. . . .

He gives me a deep kiss as I was pressed again; my heart raced as I got a bit out of breath as I pulled away.

Me: How about we just finish this at home--

Suzaku:*small whine* Please. . . .

I gave him a "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" look as he gives me a small pout.

Me: Not even if you gave me breakfast in BED for two weeks and watched the kid everytime he cried late at night for a month.

Suzaku: How about ill do all tat and count it as our hunnymoon?

Me: And miss all the SEX we can have during a regular hunnymoon for food in bed and a babyless month, never!

Suzaku pauses as he laughs and I laughed as he lets me go and gives me a kiss on the head as he smiles at me.

Suzaku: I love you.

I smiled back at him as I tippie toed and kissed him as I gave him a chessy grin.

Me: I love you too. . . .just not enough for the car bid*tap his shoulder* talk to me when were hitting our thirtys.

He laughs and presses a button on the car doors as they open as he walks around to the other side as I we headed home.

.::Wedding Bells toll for me?::.

Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Shirley: Whats wrong?!  
I was in my room with Hiroshi in my arms as I looked myself in the mirror as this lady was doing my hair.

Me:*venting* Im--Im--Im--

Shirley: BREATH Isabella!*grabs my hand/Im breathing hard* Your getting MARRIED. . . .

I stopped as I looked at myself in the mirror again as my eyes dropped and my grip on her hand went limp.

Me:*low whisper* I'm getting married. . . .

Shirley's face fell soft as I smiled up at her.

Me: Thanks Shirley--

"BELLA-BELLA!!"

We paused and looked at the door as it bustes up as MIlly came in her bride's maids outfit as it was a blue as her hair was in curls as Shirley was in the same but her hair in a bun with sticks.

Milly: My dear CHILD Isabella's getting MARRIED!!  
She hugs me around my neck as I pouted and began to cry as she pulls away as Shirley sighs.

Shirley: Now look at what youve done Milly--isabella--

She whispes my face as Hiroshi began to cry as well as they both eeked.

Milly: Why is she crying?!

Me: Im--Im--Im--

Shirley: Call Suzaku Milly she's--

I gasped as I grabbed her arm as she eeks as I had a hard grip on her arm.

Me:*hiss* Dont you DARE.

Everyone went silent as even the hair lady tat was doing mine got kinda scared.

Milly: Well give me the lil bugger*swoops him up* so you can get ready.

I nodded as I let Shirley go as I whiped my face, soon the lady was done as I had it in a half pony with the ends of my hair in culrs the rest straightened and my bangs pinned nicley to the side as I began to re-do some on my make up as Shirley sighs.

Me: What?

Shirley: Your so lucky your getting married. . . .

I paused as I looked at myself in the mirror as I sighed and put down the eye liner as I got up.

Shirley: Where you going-?!

Me: So see Suzaku--

I went for the door as she gasps and gets up.

Shirley: Isabella wait--!!*I close door/low* Its bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. . . . .

I walked around the beck of the hall we rented for the wedding as people came in the TONS!

Me:*move threw* Excuse me--*moving* Bride trying to get by--

As I began to look around random people began to talk to me, con-gradulate me, and some kiss my face and shiit . I didnt know ANYONE here D:

Me: *fake laugh* Ah yes, well thank you VERY much but I REALLY must be--

Just as I was about to leave someone grabs my arm.

Me: OMFG!! Look I--

Gino: Temper Temper Mrs. Kururugi to be.

I paused as I sighed and gave Gino a sarcastic face.  
Me: YES, Gino I KNW. . . .*pause* hey where's Suzaku?

Gino paused as his face fell serious as he gives me a look, I gave him one back as he gives me a huge grin.

Gino: Its bad luck to see eachother before the wedding.

I rolled my eyes as I turned around.  
Me: I'LL find him then shiit--

Gino: Hey wait--!!  
He turns me around as I gave him a OxO look as he looks around.

Gino: Uhh-he's--he's---

I paused as Gino was acting a lil, funnie??

Me:*raise brow* He's---

Gino: *points right* BY THE BALLROOM!! Yea tat's it--!!*pushes me to the direction* Yes--go--go!  
Me: Alright Alright--jesus Gino you act like--

I got off his push as I turned my face around to behind him as I gasped. There at the entrance was Suzaku and Lelouch sneaking in as Suzaku had his knights outfit on looking around as Lelouch as too.

Gino:*slaps face* Busted. . . .

Me: *screech* SUZAKU!!!

They gasped and looked threw the glass doors as their faces dropped in fear as everyone turns their glance to me as I pissed. But I stopped as I shook my head and left into the crowd.

Suzaku:*opens doors* Isabella wait--!!

I slammed myself in my room as Shirley was gone as I went to the mirror as I sat down and crossed my arms and dug my head in them. Seconds later I heard the door creek open.

"Isa--"

Me:*scream* GO AWAY--!!  
I threw SOMETHING as it hits the door as I gasped, the door opens again to a soft faced Suzaku.

Suzaku: Love--

I gave him a pout as I dug my head back in my arms. He sighs and gentaly closes the door and locks it as he looks at me as I sobbed lightly. He slips of his blue coat as he began to un-dress from his knights outfit.

"Your a horrible lair--"

He looks up at me with a soft face as I was starring at him from the mirror with a hard glare.

Suzaku: I knw. . . .

He slips off his shite vvest and purple one as I turned around to him as I gave him a cold stare as he was shirtless now as he began to look down at the floor.

Me: Cant even look at me in the eyes you SNAKE--

His suddenly flashed to mine as he sighs and walks to me.

Suzaku: Isabella--

He slips his hands to my face as I just stared at him.

Me: You didnt even tell me. . . .

Suzaku: I thought Ild get back before you notcied. . . . .Im sorry. . . . .

He kisses my forehead gentaly as he pulls away and his hands slipped, I grabbed his right one as he didnt look at me.

Me: Whats wrong?

He tensed up a bit as I got up with him and pulled him to me as I looked up at his face and set mine on his face this time as I grazed my thumb over his cheeck.

Me: You ok? Cuz you dont cave like tat unless. . . .

I then stopped as he gasps lightly as I glared at him and dropped my hand and took a step back.

Me: Your gonna do it again. . . .

Silence fell as I closed my eyes gentaly and sighed.

"No."

My eyes flashed open as he was hovering over me as he grabs my face.

Suzaku: Today is too important to let wrok get in the way love*low* I promise I wont leave, not even if theres a war. . . .

I smiled warmly as I hugged him tightly as he hugs me back.

Me: It really means a lot for me*pull back* when you say things like tat. . . .

Suzaku then kisses my head gentaly as he hugs me to his chest.

Suzaku: I knw love, I knw. . . .

Me: Babe--

He looks at me as I sniffed.

Suzaku: Whats wrong love?

He kisses my face as I looked up at him.

Me: Were getting married.. . . .

I pouted as he laughs and kisses me softly; then pulles back.

Suzaku: I have to go get ready love. . . .*kisses me* Ill see you in a few--

He went to leave as I grabbed his arm.

Me: Dont leave. . ..

I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss as he was first caught off gaurd but then grabs my face too and kisses me back. I walked back against the mirrored draw/dresser thing as he picks me up and sits me on the top as all the makeup fell to the ground as I slid it off and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled his face closer to mine as he presses me against the mirror as one arm was around my waist and the other against the mirror as he hovered a lil over me. I pulled back as I began to kiss his neck as he was already shirtless ;)

Suzaku:*moan* Love. . . .  
Me:*kiss his cheeck* Shhh babe. . . .

I kissed his lips again as he kissed them hungerly as I went back to his neck as I began to leave a smal trail of hickeys on his neck as he moaned lightly.

Me:*whisper lightly* Say my name. . . .

He groans now as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his face to mine as I gave him another kiss as he grabs my arms and pulls them off as he sets them over my head. I pulled back as he sighs.

Suzaku: *smirks* You just LOVE playing with my morals*looks at me* dont ya Love.

I smirked as I gave him a quick peck as he lets my arms go as I wrapped my arms around him in a huggin matter as he picks me up and sways me side to side as he hugs me back.

Me:*low* I better get in my dress. . . . I GUESS. . . .

He laughs as he sets me down as I didnt let him go.

Suzaku: I cant believe Im finally going to call you my wiife Isabella. . . .

He kisses my head as I sighed and let him go as I looked up at him with a smile.  
Me: You always did ANYWAYS--

Suzaku:*leans in* Cuz I saw this coming--

He gives me a kiss as I giggled and kissed him back as he pulls away.

Suzaku: Now I HAVE to go love*kisses me again* ill see you down the isle. . . .I love you. . . .

He held my hand as I looked at him as he walks back as my hand began to slip as it fell and he went for the door still looking at me i smiled.

Me: I love you too babe. . . .

_Isabella?"_

I looked up at my mirror as Lelouch stood there with a black tux with a purple vest inside and tie as he stops at the door in a daze as I turned around and stoo in a slim fit white dress as my hair was in a half pony as the bottom had light curls and my bangs pinned to the side as I had on the veil and some white sleeves too as I gasped.

Me: Lulu. . .

He just stood there, gawking as I smiled lightly.

Me: Stop*look down* your making me feel awkward. . . .

He snaps outta it as I walked up to me and grabbed his hands in mine.

Me: Well*look up at him* you kept your promise. . . . thank you. . .

Lelouch: Acrouse, I am a man of my word. You already know this. . . .

I smiled at him as I let go of his hands.

Me: Well*over excited face* its time*back up/light twirl* how I look?

Lelouch gives me a soft smile as I smiled back with a small laugh.

Lelouch: Like a princess Isabella. . . .

I scoffed.

Me: Riight. . . .come on*extend hand* I want you to walk me downt he isel. . .

His face falls as I paused.

Me: What*faice softens* dont wanna do it?  
His face softens as he grabs mine and kisses it.

Lelouch: Nothing else would be me such an honor then to walk you down the isle Isabella. . . .

I smiled as I wrinkeled my nose a lil.

Me: Aww, your just saying tat.

We laughed as a knock came to the door as Milly peeks her head out.

Milly: Its time!

Just then my heart fell as did my face.

Me: OMGOMGOMG*look at lelouch* is my hair ok?! What bout my dress?! Is--Is--

Lelouch: Oh jesus, jsut come on--

Me: BUT--!!

**_"All rise for the bride!"_**

Everyone in the hal rose as the soldies rose with Schnizle and his knight as they were riight there in the front as Shirley and Milly were at the maids side and Gino at Suzaku's side as they all looked at the huge doors as the woman began to play the organ to the theme song for the brides as the doors were opened as a light "Aww" went around as me and Lelouch stood there. As the song played I looked up as all I saw only ones eyes.

Suzaku's.

My heart raced in my chest as I felt a light blush slid across my face as my body sudden ly took a sep foward. . . .then again. . . .then again. . . .

Me_:**This is it. . . Im marring HIM, Suzkau Kururugi. . . .**_

We kept walking as I was TRIPPING in my head then he smiled.

Suzaku smiled like I never seen before. It warmed my heart to that fuzzy sensation as it ran threw my body like a shot of lyfe.

Only love could make you feel this way.

Then we were there, Suzaku smiles at me yet again as he extends his hand as I looked up at lelouch as he was already smiling at us as he places my hand in his as I smiled at him ever so heart felt as I was on the berge of tears.

Me:*Low* Thank you. . .

He nods as he stands as the best man at Suzaku's side as I was brought up to Suzaku's side. I looked into his eyes as I coudlnt look anywhere else.

Suzaku:*whispers* Your beautiful love. . . .

I smiled as the preist began the seremony. . . .

Preist: And now comes the vows. . . .First Kururugi would like to start off.

My face slipped to the same smile as he just wove our hands as he clears his throat as he was nervouse as hell.

Suzaku: Well umm*cough* I'm actually stomped of this--

The crowd chuckles as I laughed too.

Suzaku: All I can say is we've been threw the thick and thin and still I'm crazie for you, we even have*we look at Hiroshi in Marthas arms/she's crying* a wonderful son and now I'm marrying you; it seems all of a wonderful blessing and I must be the luckiest man in the whole histroy of the world to get to marry you, Isabella.

I chocked for words as I covered my mouth my right hand as the crowd chocked up in the heart warming moment as Suzaku smiles slightly.  
Suzaku: Dont cry love. . . .

I chocked up a bit as small tears of happiness ran down my face as I whipped them away.

Me:*low whince* Babee. . . .

Preist: And now, . . . .

I looked at him as I looked at Suzaku then as I took a deep breath as I whiped my face as out left hands still were woven as I cleared my throat as i smiled.

Me: Threw all my life Suzaku, I've been the weak-the small-the nothing then I met you*face softens* at the silly bus stop long ago--

The crowd aww's as Suzaku blsuhes remembering as my grip in his hand strenghtened as he jsut still looked at me.

Me: --and since then you were all I ever want in life, you were all I would ever need as well. . . .and the day we first held eachothers hand. . . .kissed*look at him* all of those, I knew Ild want to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing more then being your wiife*smile/tear up* would make this life worth living. . . .I love you Suzaku. . . .

His eyes watered up as Martha was BALLING as hiroshi was just looking around as Gino blinks a lil playing it off as Shirley was in tears hicing lightly as Milly had a soft smile on her face as Rival was bustin up as well as Lelouch had a soft smile.

Preist: Now, do you Suzaku Kururugi take Isabella Zuzuki for better or worst, riich or poor, health and sickness?

Suzaku:*looking at me* I do.

Preist: Now do you Isabella Zuzuki, do you take Suzaku Kururugi for be--

Me: I do.

Everyone laughed as Suzaku gives me tat face.  
Suzaku: Let him FINISH love.

I pouted lightly.

Me: Fine.

The Preist chuckles as he went of.

Preist: --FOR better or worst, riich or poor, health and sickness?

I paused as I smiled looking at Suzaku as I looked at the preist.  
Me: NOW?

He nods as I smiled and looked back at Suzkau.  
Me: I do.

The crowd laughed again as my heart raced, just a few more seconds--

Preist: The rings--

Just then Rollo came to us as Suzaku grabs my ring and slips it on as I slipped of him as he wove our hands again.

Preist: Now by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride sir. . . .

Suzaku slips his hand on my face as he gives me a gental kiss as the crowd cheers and other clapped, some whistled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as the crowd laughed. I pulled back as light tears ran down my face as he was holding my face and my hands over his.

Me: I love you--

Suzaku: I love you too. . . .

We kissed once more as every just laughs we turned to everyone as they all congradulated us as the crowd migrated towards the ballroom. People were dancing and eating as I was holding Hiroshi still in my dress but with the veil off as I was talking with a few of ppl I totaly didnt know as someone clears their throat. I looked behind me as Suzaku stood there with a soft smile as I smiled back as the small group left us as I held sleeping Hiroshi better.

Me: Hey. . .

Suzaku leans in a small kiss as he still held my face.

Suzaku: Hey. . .

I laughed.

Me: Can we go home now?

He laughed now as he drops his hand.

Suzaku: We still gotta cut the cake and you gotta throw the boque--

Me:*roll eyes* UGH. . . .

He laughed yet again.

Suzaku: I thought yould enjoy our wedding love.

He gives me a kiss as I giggled.  
Me: Fine Fine, but I need to put Hiroshi to bed so ill be RIIGHT back ok.

Suzaku sighs.

Suzaku: And you got mad when I left.

I playfully socked him as he laughs and grabs my arm as he pulls me to his arms.

Me: You know he wakes up unless I set him in the crib. . . .

Suzaku:*leans in* Just let Martha deal with him tonight. . . . please?

I laughed slightly as his forehead was agaisnt mine.

Me: Fine. . . .but here*hand Hiroshi over* you go find Martha in the SEA of people*smik* I guess ill throw the flowers or something.

Suzaku: K.

He gives me one last peck as he swiftly leaves into the crowd of the people as I sighed and walked up to the singer of the band we had for the party as I grabbed the mic.

Me: Umm hello everyone*crowd cheers/I laugh* I guess ill throw the boque now so*point* will all the lucky ladies come up and lets get this going.

As I handed back the mic I turned around as I gasped, there was a SHIT load of girls/woman there I just sweat dropped.

Me: O-k. . .

Gino: Here ya go . . . .

I laughed lightly with a smile as I grabbed the flowers as I looked up at him.

Me: Thats gonna take some time to getting used to.

He laughs lightly.

Gino: You knw you really made Suzaku happy, you shouldve seen him all week.

Me: Oh really. . . .

I took a step foward as I turned around.

Me: One Two~

I then threw it as screams went off as I laughed turning around as the crowd gasped as Shirley stood there with the boque in her hands and a confused face as I gasped.

The crowd clapped and some cheered as she blushes lightly as I laughed as Gino helped me down from the stage as I walked to her.

Me:*hug her* Congrates Shirely*pull back* why so surprised?

Shirley: Umm*looks down/hekka blushing* its no-no-not true tat whoever catches this'll get ma-a-arried riight?

I laughed as I hugged her again.

Me: Well if you WANT it to then go for it Shirley.

She gasps as I smiled as others circled her and made jokes as I walked away towards the tables of food and wat not as I grabbed some wine and went to drink it all when Gino takes it out of my hands.

Gino:*winks* Suzaku said no more then 2.

My jaw dropped.  
Me: Swear to Britannia. . . .

Gino smirks and sets the glass down as his right hand was in his tux pocket as he slips his riight in there too.

Gino: Oh yes, I swear.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

Me: BULLSHIT. I wanna ask him*lower arms* have you seen him?

Gino's face freezes as he looks to the side, I paused as I rose a brow.

Something was fiishy, again.

I narrowed my eyes as I slipped my hands on my hips.

Me: WHERE IS SUZAKU GINO. . . .

Gino: Uhh--

He riases his right hand as he stops himself, I narrowed my eyes when someone grabs my arm.

Rollo: Umm --uhh---can I have umm, this dance?

I paused as the Suzaku thing went to the back of my head as a smile rushed over my face.

Me: Acourse.

He blsuhes with a nod as he leads me to the dance floor as ppl made a huge circle around us as they played a soft melody.

Me: I didnt know you knew how to dance Rollo. . . .

He looks down shly with a slight blush.

Rollo: I only know a lil. . . .

I laughed lightly as we swayed side to side.

Me: Its fine, I like this. . . . small dance. . . .

So we did, and as we finished I was brushed to Gino--then Shirley--Milly--even sir Loyd--then came--

i"May I have this dance?"/i

I turned around as I gasped.

Me:*low* Prince Shnizle. . ..

He smirks as he grabs my hand as we began to dance, I looked dwn.

"Dont be shy--"  
I looked up as he had a warm smile.

Me:*low* Why are you here your highness. . . .not tat I dont feel honored tat you came but--

Shnizle: Lets just say. . . .I feel like your famliy to me, Isabella. . . .

I stayed quiet as we danced, acrouse I knew what he ment but I didnt show it. . . .

Soon the song stopped as everyone clapped as me and Shnizle bowed as the singer guy anouncer-god knew WHAT clears his throat.

Guy: How about we get the two newly wedders out for their first dance now tat everyone has had their fun with the new bride. . . .

Everyone cheered as Shnizle and I looked around for Suzaku.

The crowd fell silence.

My hand fell from Shnizle as my heart soon followed. My face tightened up as I grabbed the side of my dress as I marched down the crowd as a gasp went on.

Gino: Wait--!! ISABELLA!!

He grabs my arm as I swiftly grabbed his hand arm and turned him over as I bent his arm behind him as he goes to one knee in pain.

Me:*Hiss to his ear* GET OUT OF MY WAY GINO.

I then kicked in him the butt as he slid on the dance floor as I the crowd gasped as I grabbed the right side of my dress and went.

Shirely:*low* Oh Isabella. . . . .

I went outside as I looked around my hair pony was a mess as I took off the pins and things as they were down curls down as I saw a small building with lights a bit away's as I narrowed my eyes;

Lloyds car was there by Suzaku's.

Me:*low* Son of a bitch. . . .

I then walked over there as I got to the small building I went for the door knob and as I grabbed it I slammed the door open. A gasped went as I stood there with a pissed off face.

There infront of me was Suzaku with his tux blazer to the side neatly set over a chair as he was taking off his white button shirt as his knights outfit was on a manechan*sp* ready to go for him.

Hot tears ran down my face as I balled my hands into fists.

Suzaku: Love whats wrong? Did I take--

Me: DONT BULL SHIT ME KURURUGI!!!!  
He gentaly closes his eyes as they opened they were lightly tear glazed as his face said it all.

Im sorry.

Tats all it EVER said when I knew he did me wrong. I knew it all to very well.

Me:*hic/voice cracking* How could you. . . . .

Suzaku: Love I--

Me:*Scream* YOU PROMISED ME!!

He stops as he looks up at me with hurt filled eyes as my makeup ran down my face it was mostly masquera and eye liner as I lightly bit my lower lip and still gripped my hands.

Suzaku:*looks to the side/serious* Isabella, its not ALWAYS about you. . . .*looks at me* I am a knight of round, and as such I must--

Me:*point to window* AND SO IS GINO AND TAT ANYA CHILD!!*mock* Oh but NOOO they need lil Japanese SUZAKU KURURUGI!! WHY?!  
He closes his eyes gentaly again as he sighs and opens them looking down as my words were harsh as I went on.

Me: Is tat why you invited the fckn PRINCE here?! TO BLIND ME!! I shouldve KNOW yould pull some SHIT like this--!! YOU ALWAYS DO!!  
Suzaku: ISABELLA TAT'S ENOUGH!

I stopped as I glared at him. He pauses as he gasps lightly as his eyes were locked with him as his was regretful, but mine werent.

Me: I knew yould do this, tat's why. . . . *tear far/sniff* tat's why I didnt WANT to tell you . . . .

He stops as his faces gets curious.

Suzaku: What?

Me: *cross arms* You always DID have a nack for being a work-a-holic.

He stayed quiet.

Me: *lightly shake head/lightly crying* you couldnt even sacrafice ONE NIGHT for me. . . .let alone THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!

Suzaku's face fell in hurt.

I kept going.

Me: Do you even CARE what you JUST DID riight now?!*tap own head* Do you think this is a GAME, say what you want and still go back to your SNAKE ways?!

Suzaku: Isabella--

Me:*point at him* SHUT UP.

He stops. I stopped.

WE stoppepd.

I hated this.

Fighting.

We always found SOMETHING to fight about now a days and it made me siick.

Siick of all his shiit~ And mine.

Me:*low/looking down* I never asked much from you Suzaku*tears fall* and yet *look at him* you still couldnt do this one thing for me. . . .so when I'ld be mad at life I could look back at this and be HAPPY tat atleast my WEDDING was PERFECT!!

Suzaku: Oh Love I didnt know--

Me: TAT'S RIIGHT!! You NEVER THINK about the big picture!! Dont you get it! YOUR WORKING HARD FOR NOTHING!!*pause* EUPHEMIA'S DEAD AND WILL NEVER COME BACK!!  
_****GASP.****_

I covered my mouth as Suzaku's face fell as he was stunned. He just, stared at me. Then it occured to me. . . .

I WANTED to say this for a long time, and i guessed it was now or never.

Me:*Low* Everything you ever did, was for her. . . .Suzaku. . . .you may not admit it, but it was. . . .

Suzaku: You--You remember--

Me:*narrow eyes* That's not the POINT--

Suzaku:*mad* THE POINT IS YOU WERE LIEING TO ME--!!!  
Me: Hurts doesnt it.

He gasps as I smirked.

Me: Yes Suzaku, I remembered I'm Isabella Suki-Lee Britannia. . . . .

He just stayed quiet as I sighed and whipped my face with my sleeve.

Me: But now, Im not tat anymore*narrow eyes* I rather DIE then DARE call tat worthless girl even 1/100th of my sister. . . . .

Suzaku:*narrows eyes* Why. . . .why would you LIE to me about something so SERIOUS Isabella--

Me: Oh look at the HYPOCRITE. Your just as bad as me and you know it.

He sighs as he shakes his head.

Suzaku: Look at us Isabella, ARGUING on our WEDDING DAY--This isnt riight. . . .

Me:*take sleeves off/smirk* Maybe you should think about tat next time you lie an break your promises to me *drop them* Kururugi. . . .

He gasps as he looks up at me as I went to the door but as I went to leave--

Suzaku: Wait, if you rememeber everything then you know who ZERO is dont you!!

I gasped as I looked back at him as he had a mad face.

Suzaku: DONT YOU. . . .

I froze.

DAMN IT. I forgot tat back then I knew who Zero was and when I told Suzkau I remembered everything for the past 2-4 months while the new Zero came out I'ld knw if its Lelouch or not.

Me:*low* And wat of it. . . .

He gasps as I left with the slamm of the door, he runs after me as he opens the door, I was gone.

Suzaku: Isabella--!!*runs out/frantically looks around/screams* ISABELLA!!  
From afar I was in the trees shadows beside younge Rollo as we were a bits away as Suzaku screams for me again and again as I sighed looking down at my left hand.  
Rollo: Im sorry he hurts you, Miss Isabella.

I looked at Rollo as I smiled and stroked his head.  
Me: Thank you Rollo, but Im used to it. . . .

He just gives me a sad look as I sighed and dropped my hand as I turned to leave.  
Me: Lets go Rollo, we must pack before Suzaku gets there first.

Rollo: Yes miss--

I walked to meet up with Lelouch and Kallen at a car near by as Rollo looked back as Suzaku falls to his knees and yells as he grips his head and then slamms his fist to the ground and cries lightly. Rollo narrows his eyes as he looks back to me as I was by Leouch now as me and him were talkign as I was in tears as he held my face with is right hand telling me something as I just shook my head crying. Rollo looked back at Suzaku with a confused face.

Rollo: Why do two people tat love eachother cause so much pain and suffering for one another. . . . Is love really this wrong?

"Rollo!"

Rollo turns his head as I was already in the car with Kallen as Lelouch motions him to come.

Rollo: Coming big brother--!!

He went to leave as he takes one last look at Suzaku as he was still screaming my name and hitting the ground.

Rollo: Maybe tats why they say love hurts. . . .

He then runs towards the car and gets in as we left.


	33. Chapter 33

"Isabella?"

I opened my weery eyes as they met Kallens as I was laying down.

Kallen: Hey.

Me:*groggy voice* Hey. . . .

I sat up as it was almost 2 weeks since the wedding thingy. I moved in to the Black Knights HQ with Hiroshi and Martha, again; as things were calm and normal for once.

Kallen: Heres some tea.

Me:*same* Thanks. . .

I cleared my throat as I grabbed the tea and drank as Kallen sits by me with a sad face.

Kallen: Isabella*looks at me* Im worried. . . .

I looked at her as I set the cup of tea down.

Me: Why?

Kallen: Why?!*looks at me* Isabella you put up a FRONT for your son so he doesnt see you sad and MISERABLE here. . . . You ACT like you dont miss Suzaku but--

Me: THATS ENOUGH KALLEN.

She stops as I narrowed my eyes and sighed as I set my hand on my forehead.

Me:*low* I knw I show it. . . .*open eyes/sigh* but I cant let ZERO know tat. . . .

She pauses, slightly confused as I got up.

Kallen: Where are you going?

She said in a small wince as I stopped and turned my face half ways not giving her eye contact as narrowed mine.

Me: To think.

I then left as she sighs and sets head hand threw her bangs as she looks away. I went to my room as I saw Hiroshi fast asleep on the bed snuggled against a blanket and his passifire in little jean pants and a T as his hair was just like Suzaku's. I sighed as I walked over to him.

Me:*low cooe* Baby?

He sturrs as he turns to his back as I smiled and stroked his face.

Me: You knw. . . . your father turns to his back too. . . *teary eyed* just like you do. . . .

I took back my hand and covered my mouth as I began to hic lightly. I then got up as I turned my back to him as my muffled hics were heard and then the sound of Hiroshi sturring was heard as I turned my head as his green jade eyes looked with him.

Me: Baby--

He then sits up as his face waters up; he always got sad when I was.

Me: Aww baby*extends hands* its ok. . . .

He raises his arms up to me as he begins to cry as I swooped him up and hugged him as I set his head on my shoudler as he hugs me lightly as I rocked him side to side.

Me: Shh Shh, its ok baby. . . . .see*pull him back* mommies fine baby*whipe his face* stop crying please.

I kissed him cheek as he sniffs lightly and hugs me as I smiled lightly and swayed him.

Me: Come on baby, lets go get some lunch. . . .

He "Mmm's" as I laughed as we walked to the lunch room. As we got there, C2 was there eating pizza.

Me: C2.

She looks up as I grabbed Hiroshi's high chair and set him in there as I walked to the fridge as Hiroshi stared at C2.

C2: Trator.

I stopped a I closed the fridge and glared at her.

Me: Not infront of my son.

C2: Son, of a trator.

I merly glared at her.

Me: Dont speak of my innocent son in tat way, or itll be your head you witch.

She smirks as I went to Hiroshi and gave him some cut up fruit and cherrios as he giggles and eats them as I went to grab his juice.

C2: Your a good mother, Isabella.

I gasped as I turned my head to her as she sat by Hiroshi as he was giggling at her and reaching out at her as he grabs her finger and he swinged it a bit as she smirks.

Me:*smile* Thanks. . . .

I twisted the top of his sippy cup as walked over and sat at Hiroshi's right as C2 was at his left still as she sets her chin on her other hand.

Me: Here baby. . . .

He turns his face to me and lets go of C2's finger and smiles at me.  
Hiroshi: Mmmm!!

Me:*baby talk* Your silly baby. . . .

I kissed his nose as giggles and grabs his cup and taks a drink then goes back to his own lil world eating.

C2: How does it feel Isabella?

Me: Hmm?

C2: So be loved so much?

I looked at her as her face grew calm still looking at Hiroshi as I sighed with a slight smile.

Me: Theres only one tat loves me so. . . .

C2: Suzaku.

Me:*hiss* My son.

She smirks at me.

C2:*gets up* Your so nieve. . . .

She went to leave as the sound of the slid door as heard as I sighed.

Me:*low* Yould never knw C2, to be loved. . . . its comes with much betryal. . . .

"Mm?"

I looked up at Hiroshi as he had a lil cheerio on his cheek as he reachs for my face as I smiled. I took the cheerio and ate it as i kisses his hand.  
Me: You love Mommie huh?

Hiroshi: MMMM--MMM--

I paused as Hiroshi just began to struggle with something, I laughed as I got up.

Me: Come on baby, mommies got a lil erand to run.

Hiroshi: MM!!

I just laughed as grabbed his hand as we walked back to my room. As me and Hiroshi walked down the hall Oggie and Kallen met up with us.

Me: Heyy you guys, sup?

Oggie: Hey Isabella*kneels down* hey lil guy--

Hiroshi clings onto my leg as we laughed.

Me: Baby this is Tio, say hii.

I pushed him lightly as Oggie extends his arms as Hiroshi looks at me as I nodded with a smile as he turns to Oggie as he was then picked up.

Oggie: Wow Isabella, he's wonderful.

Me: Thanks Oggie.

He began to talk Hiroshi as Kallen and I laugh as she looks at me.

Kallen: Where you headed to.

Me: Oh umm*smile* gonna go drop out of skool. . . . .

Kallen/Oggie: WHAT?!

Me: What??

Oggie: You cant drop otu of SKOOL Isabella--you NEED skool!!  
Me: For what.

They stopped.

Me: I am a Black Knight now, and I have a child to care for there is no NEED for silly things such as SKOOL.

Kallen: Isabella. . . .

Me: Besides. . . *extends arms to Hiroshi/he leans to me/ I take him* if I STAY in skool he'll find me edventually.

Oggie: Who?

Kallen then stepped up.

Me: Kallen?

Kallen:*smiles* Better go with you, he's a snake.

I smiled as Hiroshi smilled too.

Me: Your too much.

Kallen: Come, lets get going.

I nodded as we both walked off as Oggie just sighed setting his hand on his head.

Oggie: Girls.

.::Oh Im in TROUBLE Im an addict Im adictied to his girl~::.

"Are you SURE?"

Me:*smile* Yes, you see Hiroshi's been getting siick latley and really I rather just stay home to make sure he's better.

My teacher sighs as he looks at my transcript to sign me off.

Teach: But your such a wonderful student Isabella, first Kallen and now you? I knw it MUST be hard to be a mother but--

Me: My child comes first sir, im sorry.

Teach: And where is the so called father of your child, surely cant he HELP you with your--

I snatched the trascript from him hands with a bone chilling glare.

Me: If you will not sign this sir I'll be on my way. I dont NEED your worthless PERMISSION to leave this ridiculous skool.

He gasps as I left.

Kallen: He didnt want to either?

I sighed.

Me: No. Man idgaf if they dont APPROVE of me leaving, I'm stilly leaving.

Hiroshi: Mmm. . .

I looked at Hiroshi as I smiled.

Me: Huh baby.

I kisses his head as he just giggles.

Kallen: Well its almost time for us to go, shall i go get the car around?

I nodded.

Me: Yea, here*hand her Hiroshi* I'll be at the gym to tell Uleta im leaving as well.

Kallen:*takes Hiroshi* alright.

Me: Bye baby.

Hiroshi whimpers as I winked at him and kissed his head. Kallen went right I went left. I got to the P.E room as I sighed.

Me: Well I guess Ill leave her a note--

I turned around to walked to her office as the door opens.

Me: Oh the cars already here Kal--

I gasped; the doors slams closed and locked as I took a step back.  
Me: *hiss* YOU.

Suzaku:*dull face* I knew yould come back here Isabella, it was a matter of time.

Me: You say this like it was a trap.

Suzaku:*narrow eyes* IT WAS.

I glared at him.

Me: You told them, you told all of those damn teachers NOT to release me didnt you-!!

Suzaku:*raises left hand* Under full LAW of britannia under age marriage STILL counts as any kind, b"I"/b get to say whether you can drop out of skool OR not.

Me:*hiss* YOU SNAKE.

Suzaku:*sighs* Look Isabella, dont drop out of skool. . . . .come home, with Hiroshi. Come back to me.

Me: NEVER!!  
I then ran to the other side of the pool area as Suzaku gasps.

Suzaku: Wait--!!  
I pulled up my right hand as it beeps.

Me: Kallen*huff* where are you?

Kallen: Getting the car--why who's--!!

Just as Kallen was about to ask, Suzaku grabs my right wrist and jerks me to his arms as he grabbs the bracelet with the communications and tosses it in the water.

Me: Bad move Kururgi--

Just then I grabbed his arm and flipped him to his stomach as I twisted tat arm behind his back as I sat down on his back too as he grunts and I smirked.

Me: I'm not as WEAK and DEFENSLESS as I was long ago.

Suzaku:*struggle* Why Isabella*mad* why did you run back to HIM.

I smirked as I lifted his head back as he looks at me eye to eye as I leaned in.

Me: Aww JEALOUS much?*lean in* Maybe because he never CROSSED me, yet. . . .till then Ill ALWAYS go back. . .

Suzaku:*hiss* WHY. . . .

Me: Aww dont get mad*smirk* get happy.

I dropped his head as I grabbed his other arm and pulled him up as I held them behind his head as I grabbed his hair and pulled his neck back.  
Suzaku:*struggle* YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE ISABELLA--

Me: Oh really?*smirk* Maybe I like being a fck up.

I then pushed him into the pool as I smirked.

Me:*calm* Goodbye, Suzaku.

I then turned and left out the gym as Suzaku rose to the top of the pool.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!  
I smirked again as I left out to the parking lot. As I looked back as he wasnt following me I turned my veiw to ahead as I gasped.

Gino: Mrs. Kururgi.

I stood there frozen as he had a gun to my face. I glared at him.

Me:Gino.

Gino: He knew yould run--

"Click."

I gasped.

Kallen:*serious* Let her go knight of round.

Gino smirks.

Gino: Oh Ace of the Black Knights, im glad you came.

She grips the gun better, just then I grabbed mine and pointed it to the front of face as he gasps.  
Me: Drop it.

He sets his arms to the side and drops the gun as Kallen picks it up.

Kallen: Come on Isabella. . . .

Me: Coming.

She nods and leaves to the car as I smirked to Gino.

Gino: Your KILLING him, Isabella.

Me: Maybe next time he shouldnt try to make me tat wrothless peice of life Euphemia. . . .

Gino's glares at me as I smirked and walked up to him as I pointed the gun to his stomach as he cringes as I leaned up to his face.

Gino:*low* What are you--

Me:*simrk* Would you mind giving something to Suzaku for me?

He gasps as did Kallen as the doors fromt he gym slammed open.

Suzaku: ISABEL--

Suzaku stops as he gasps. There I was making out with Gino but he just stood there and took it. I pulled back as I smirked knowing Suzkau saw as I tapped Ginos face.

Me: Good man.

I then pistol whipped him as he eats it to the right as a car burns rubber and stops by me as I smriked and looked up Suzaku as he mad glaring at me as I waved him and gave him a wink as I got in the car and we left.

Suzaku:*glare* Isabella.

"Isabella."

I looked up from eating my food as Hiroshi was at my side as it was Lelouch.

Me: Yo.

He sits by me as he sighs looking at me.

Me: What?

Lelouch: So I heard your dropping out of skool. . . .

I smirked as I took another bite of my dinner as Hiroshi was making bzzing sounds.

Me: Yep, cuz Suzaku wouldnt leave me alone.

Lelouch: Reasonable.

Me: Your not in skool neither.

Lelouch: Actually I am, you see Im not Zero.

I snickered as he smirks.

Me: So whyld you really come here?

He pauses as his face fell serious. I looked at him as I knew he would be here from something GREATER then me simply dropping out of skool.

Me: Well?

Lelouch: My new plan, there's a draw back.

Me: Hmm?

Lelouch: Your are summonded to nigotiate with Zero tonight.

I paused.

Me: WHY.

Lelouch smirks.

Me: Oh NO Lelouch I WONT--!!  
Lelouch: Are you NOT a Black Knight Isabella?

I narrowed my eyes to him.

Me: YES but--

Lelouch:*gets up* But NOTHING, I want you there for diplicmatic reasons. . . . .and for tat you MUST attend.

He went to leave as I sighed and looked at Hiroshi.

Me: As you wiish. . . .

Lelouch smirks turning his head to me then leaves as I sighed still looking at Hiroshi.

Me: Come on baby*pick him up* time for mi-mis. . . .

Hiroshi snuggles against me and sets his head on the left crane of my shoulder with his small arms around my neck slighlyt cuz he couldnt reach with his lil arms as I carried him to our room.  
Martha: Tiered out is he?

Me: Yea, hey can you get my cloths ready please?

I sat down on a rocking chair as I began to rock Hiroshi to sleep as he curls up in my arms snuggled up against my chest as Martha got my new knight outfit ready.

Martha: He's going to use you now?

Me:*sigh* I guess. . . . I wouldnt blame him though. . . . .

Martha: Its on you MLady, whether you want to be used or not but I still stand firm tat its WRONG your hurting tat sweet boy Suzaku like this when he loves you soo much. . . .

Me:*Cold glare/looking at Hiroshi* If he'ld really love me he'ld stop trying to fu-fill a dead girls wishes cuz of his un-devoted love towards her.

Martha looks at me with a slight gasp as Hiroshi was knocked out, I slipped him in the left side on my huge bed and his fav stuffed toy cat tat looked like Aurthor by him as he hugs it and snuggles in the sheets. I kissed his head as I turned to Martha and grabbed my new cloths as she sighs.

Martha: You knw your his wife now. . . . you shouldnt be fighting with him like this.

Me:*dull* I KNW. . . .*slip on cloths* I just hate the fact he's a work-a-holic.

Martha smirks.

Martha: Your such a hypocrite M'Lady.

I smirked.

Me: In this world of lies, you best be a hypocrite.

The new outfit I had with a skin tight tube top with sleeves to my upper arm with the finger tops cut off as I had on matching tights tat went up to above my knees with high heel boots and booty shorts; and last was a huge over coat with the sleeve cut off and a huge slide flaps that went all around my neck, kinda like Cornellias as the whole suitsout fit was black. I then left my hair down in light curls and my bangs fluffed lightly, then as I was about to go I paused as Martha had went to her seperate room as I looked at my coutner on my mirror as there glimmered my ring. I paused as I curled my lips and turned my head as I sighed. I quickly went up to it as I snatched it as I looked at it. . . . .

Me: *clentch fist with ring* Why, why cant I let you go. . . . .

I then slipped it on as I took one last look at Hiroshi as I smiled and left towards the communications room where the whole thing was about to go down.

.::Isabella the Goddamn Lair::.

Zero: Hello there, I see everyones here. . . .

Suzaku: Zero.

Lloyd: Im curious, are you the OLD Zero or a brand new Zero.

Zero: This is NOT the time for trivial matters now where is the Vice roy?

Suzaku: She doesnt need to deal with such, as you say, trivial matters.

Zero smirks.

Gino: So how are we sure tat EVERYONE will submit to the NEW special zone. . . .

Zero: Ah about tat, my new KNIGHT will tell you all tat you need to know. . . .

Everyone paused.

Lloyd: New--

Saciel: Knight?

Anya: Hmm?

Just then the screen cuts in half as there I was. A gasp went around.

Gino: shouldve known it. . . . .

Saciel: Princess Isabella?!

Lloyd: Oh this is DELICIOUS!  
Everyone glances at Suzaku as he had a pissed off face as I smirked.

Me: Knights of round, sciencetsist of Britannia. . . .I am Zero's NEW Knight at hand.

Gino: Shouldve know it was gonna be you Mrs. Kururugi.

Me: Are we here for understanding or for bring up old shit.

Everyone got off gaurd as Gino looks down at Suzaku as his head was tilted down as his hair covered his eyes.

Zero: Well if there's no NEED for my new knight to answer any questions I guess well get down to buisness.

Suzaku glares up as I had a sad face to all.

Suzaku: What are the terms.

Zero: Tat you EXILE Zero. . . .

A gasp went around as I held the same faice.

Saciel: Exile? But why?!

Lloyd: This is certainly strange. . . .

Suzaku: So were just supposed to let you run away. . . .

Me: Exactully.

They snapped to me as Zero chuckles.

Lady: Under Britannia LAW its under the Vice Roy's rule to say whether someone to be exiled.

Suzaku clentches his hand.

Gino: Dont WORRY Suzaku *wraps arm around him* once the big one leave the little one will cower away.

Suzaku: Yes but*glares* where is justice.

Me: Where is you so called justice when more then half of the people in his country get harrased and mudered for the way they look or the placed they were born.

Suzaku glares still as everyone looks at me.

Me: We should not JUDGE one who finally stopped taking your stupid ways of your so called justice and took a stance.

Lloyd: Your one to talk, princess--

Me: I throw and spit on the title my worthless farther gave me, I was RAISED as an japanese and that's the way Ill STAY.

Gino: I heard your father was a general of Britannia--

Me: He was japanese.

They stopped.

Me: As was my mother, we lived in FEAR tat one day theyld find out my whole FAMILY was japanese; and you knw what*galre* they did. This resulted to their death and my messed up child hood.

Lloyd: Boo-hoo the lil girl lived a hard life.

Suzaku:*hiss* LLOYD.

Saciel socks him as I smirked.

Me: I suspected you britannia scums wouldnt UNDERSTAND, this is why we take these measures. Good BYE you filthy Britts.

Suzaku: WAIT!!  
I paused from cutting off my transmission as Suzaku stood up from his chair as everyone looks at him.

Gino: Suzaku?

Anya: Hmm??

Suzaku: Zero one MORE thing for this deal.

Zero: And what would TAT be. . . .

Suzaku narrows his eyes as he sighs.

Suzaku: My wiife and child, STAY with ME.

A gasp went around as I glared at him.

Me: THERE WILL BE NO SUCH PART OF--

Zero: Well see.

I gasped as I turend my head to the right looking at Lelouch.

Me: WTF ARE YOU--

Transmission was cut off as there was a chibi kitty saying "Wait please." as it was winking.

Suzaku:**This better work.**

Me: WAT IS THIS?! Trying to make me STAY why should--

Zero:*stands* Its a win-win situation Isabella.

Me: How?!

Zero: He's thinking with his heart not with his brain, he wants you as a BONUS in thie trade when he doesnt even know HOW MUCH he's going to LOSE.

I just stared at him with a slight mad face as he goes one.

Zero: Also I need SOMEONE here to watch over the Britannians and how they treat those we cant TAKE with us and YOU Isabella are the best person for it. NO ONE would suspect you as one of our own and now tat Suzaku wants you to stay only makes this EASIER. We agree with his terms and we gain some of his trust with his whole DEAL. . . .besides*he turns to me* you want this too. . . .

I glared at him better as I turned my head.

Me: Nonsense, this is ridiculous.

Zero: Agree with his terms Isabella. . . .*sits back down* for the sake of Japan.

I looked at him as I sighed and shook my head.

Me: Fine.

He smirks as we went back to view as Suzaku was sitting down as everyone was standing us.

Zero: You may speak to her about this new term I will leave you two alone with his.

Suzaku: Thank you.

Zero's transmission cuts off as I went full screen as I glared at him.

Suzaku: You guys, leave.

Gino:*nods* Yea*turns* Come on Anya. . . .

Lloyd: Bye Bella! Tell the kid I said hii!!

Saciel: Take care Isabella.

They leave as one stayed, I hardned my glare tat her as she glares at me.

Suzaku: You as well M'lady.

Lady: NONSENSE! You expect ME to let you to talk ALONE, for all i knew this is a--

Suzaku:*mad* NOW.

She pauses as my face fell in surprise, like I said once I never was used to his mad voice or mood.

Lady: Im WATCHING you Kururugi.

She "Hmph's" and leaves as the sound of the door clicking close as silence fell between us.

Me: Why.

Suzaku: Your leaving me no other choices Isabella.

Me: You knw I hate you, dont you.

Suzaku: Well get threw it, because tat's what a military couple does.

I flintched as he gives me a soft smile.

Suzaku: Please, just stay HERE in japan. . . .SOMEWHERE. . . .so I can KNOW your safe with Hiroshi.

Me: Whats the difference of me and him being here AWAY from you and leaving the country AWAY from you.

Suzaku:*sighs/face falls* I dont knw what'ld I do if I lost either one of you*leans foward/amrs on knees* maybe ill be able to sleep at night a lil better knwing you two are somewhere here and not god know's where are the globe.

I sighed.

Me: Suzaku why cant you just LEAVE ME ALONE.

Suzaku:*stands* Because I love you Isabella!!*i paused/face falls* Dont you get it!!*voice cracks/teary eyed* I cant SLEEP at night anymore cuz Im afraid to wake up one morning and being told tat your OR our son is dead. . . . . to go home to an empty house. . . .*tears begin to fall* to know tat I cant stop HURTING the woman I LOVE in this world. . . . Wondering what new things my son's doing, has he said any words, doesnt he run now*looks at me* will he ever knw me as his FATHER?

A long pause went between us as he signs and stands straight as he glares at me.

Suzaku: To wake up every day wondering if my family will ever STAY with me and not leave. . . . .

My eyes watered up a bit as I covered my mouth and looked away.

Suazku: Please Isabella, just. . . .*closes eyes lighty//opens looks at me* just STAY. . . . .please. . . .

I took my hand away as I whipped my face.

Me: No.

He gasps.

Me: I WONT stay ANYWHERE NEAR YOU SUZAKU!!*tears fall/yell* NEVER!!  
I slammed the transmission off as the last thing I saw was hsi shocked face with a slight gasp as I broke down crying as I slammed my fist to counter of the transmissions as I shooked my head.

Me: I dont want to fall so easily for to your forgivness. . . . Suzaku. . . .

"Isabella?"

I stopped as I sat up and turned my face to a worried Kallen.  
Kallen: What happened?

I got up as I stood there.

Me:*about to cry* KALLEN. . . .

She gasps as I began to cry as she runs to me as she hugs me and I hugged her back.

Me: *crying* I hate this. . . . I hate this fight we always get in. . . *pull back looking at Kallen* I just love him SOOO much but we just--

Kallen:*strokes my head* Shhh Shh, its ok Isabella. . . .I knw I knw. . . .

Me: Its not fair!!

I hugged her and cried as she tried to comfort me as best as she could.

.::This War Is Ours::.

"Thank you all for coming--"

I looked up as I was standing by Kallen in disgues as Hiroshi was at my side as I held his right hand in mine as he was gumming at his fist.

Kallen: Your ready.

Me: Yes--

"MMM!!"

I looked down at Hiroshi as he extands his arms to me.

Hiroshi: Amm-amm!!

I laughed.

Me: Come on baby*pick him us* its almost time.

Hiroshi: Amm-Amm!!

He giggles lightly and taps my face as I kissed his baby fists.

Kallen: Get ready.

I nodded as Zero went on the screen.

Zero: Thank you Vice Roy--

I smirked.

Me: Show time.

Suzaku: Zero!! Show yourself i'll make sure to escort you out of the country safely!! You have my word!!  
Zero: Sir Kururgi what makes a nation.

Everyone paused.

Suzaku: A nation??

Zero: Is it where they were born? The laungage they speak? Or prehaphs the color of ther skin?

Suzaku: No. . . .its--its the people!!  
Zero: CORRECT!!  
Me: Now.

Just then everyone hits a button as a huge mists went off as a gasp went around.

Suzaku: What the--

Nunnally: Whats going on?

Anya: Come Vice Roy.

She hauls her away as the mist clears and a gasp went around.

Gino: Wooow. . . .

Zero: Like you said Kururugi its the people!!  
Just then everyone was in a zero's outfit.

Zero: We are ALL Zero!! For we carry the desire to be free in our hearts!! So if you must exile Zero you exile us all!!

Suzaku: Howld they--

Lady: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!! THEY CANT ALL BE ZERO!! SHOOT THEM--!!

Just then a solider comes up to this snobby lady as he whispers something to her as she gasps.

Lady: But--But how?!

Just then on its way was a huge ice berge-boat as they flight soilders were baffled.  
Suzaku: Zero! Can you promise me they'll be safe?

Zero: As long as you promise those tat stay will find the freedom they seek.

Suzaku: That's why I became a soilder.

Zero: Very well.

Zero cuts off his transmission as they huge crowd of people began to move.

Kallen: Come on Isabella.

I noded.

Me: Yes*turn head* Come on baby--

I paused as I gasped. Hiroshi was gone.

Me: BABY?!*look around frantically* BABY?!!  
Kallen: What Isa--

Me: HE'S GONE!!

Kallen gasps.

Kallen: I'll search over here and tell Oggie you search over there.

I nodded as I ran threw the crowd.

Me: HIROSHI!! BABY!! WHERE ARE YOU!!  
Guy: Miss?

I turned to a guy wearing the Zero outfit.

Me: What?!  
Guy: Your looking for a baby?

Me: YES! MY SON!! He's about*point* this heigh and his outfit's BLUEish. He waddles!!  
Guy: I saw a baby*point to stage* making his way towards the stage.

I gasped.

Me: Thank you--!!  
Fear ran threw my chest as I ran threw the wave off people when I tripped over something. My mask fell off as I looked back and gasped. It was Hiroshi's small baby helmet. I got up with it in my hands as Iooked aorund in tears.

Me: HIROSHI!!!

I then heard it--the small "Amm!!" I gasped as I turned my head as there was baby Hiroshi waddleing towards Suzaku as the line of Soliders were around him I dropped the helmet as I ran to him.

Solider: Hey look at that one, he's not even wearin a mask.

Solider 2: Should we shot him?

Suzaku: Hmm?

Solider: Why not--

They pointed as I gasped.

Me: HIROSHI!!  
Suzaku: WHAT--?!

Hiroshi: Ma!

b"BANG!"/b

A gasp went around as my body fell to the side as all the japanese ppl in the zero outfits gasped as they were all almost on the boat.

Kallen: ISABELLA!!  
Suzaku's face went strained as everyone gawked at me. Fresh blood made a small pool around me as a baby's cry was heard as Hiroshi was in my arms crying touching my face as I was out cold.

I was shot in my right shoulder.

Suzaku:*yells* ISABELLA!!

He pushes the soilders aside as Gino gasped.

Gino: Oh no. . . .

Suzaku almost to tears runs by me as he turns me over as he gets Hiroshi and stands him up as he was crying so hard he falls to his butt in my blood as he lifts my upper boddy.

Suzaku:*yelling* I NEED A MEDIC!! HURRY!!

"Suzaku. . . . "

He gasps as I rose my hand to his face.

Me:*coughin/voice horse* Where's--where's--our--our--

Suzaku: He's riight here--but*sets hand on face* are you ok. . . I--*tear eyed* Im sorry they shot you love I--

I smirked.

Me: It was either me. . . .or Hiroshi. . . .

Just then Hiroshi crwals to me crying as I smirked again.

Me: Come here baby. . . .

I hugged him lightly as I whiped some of the blood her had on his face from my as he cries on my chest hugging me.

Me: Shh Shh baby. . . .*low* mommies o--

Just then I went limp as Suzaku gasps.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .Isabella?!  
"Ma?"

I opened my eyes to darkness as I looked to my right as Hiroshi was riight there with a smile.

Hiroshi: Ma!

I smiled lightly.

Me:*low* Baby--

I went to hug him as I gasped in pain and fell back on to the bed--

The BED?!  
I sat up but then groaned in pain as Hiroshi lays his head on my right thigh saying "Ma" over and over again.

Me: Where the hell--

"Your awake."

I turned my head to the right as there in the shadows of the night was Suzaku in a T and his white pants from his knights outfit as he walked to me. I hugged Hiroshi as he hugs me back snuggling to me.

Me: Where am I.

Suzaku: Cant reconize your own home.

I paused as I glance around then back at him in a glare.

Me: Oh.

Silence fell between us as he sighs and loosens up as he gives me a concern look.

Suzaku: I thought I lost you, Isabella. . . .

I smirked and looked down at Hiroshi.

Me: You dont care--

Just as I was about to look up at him he was at my side as I gasped.

Suzaku: Isabella, I care SOO much. . . . why cant you understand tat. . . .

He leaned in and I was getting sucked into it but then I turned my head in the last split second as he hesitates from kissing me and kisses the side of my head tenderly as I utter a small sigh.

Suzaku: Come on, lets clean you up love.

I looked up at him as Hiroshi had fell asleep in my arms as he stops and looks at me.

Suzaku: Well.

I rolled my eyes as I set Hiroshi on the center of the bed as I tucked him in and kissed his head as I got up from the bed as I gasped. I was half naked all I had on was his boxers and my bra with the bandages.

Me: Wtf is your problem!

Suzaku:*Smirks* Love i've seen you naked PLENTY of times.

I blushed lightly as I looked away.

Me: Still you snake--

I went to walk to the bathroom when I paused. I looekd down at my right ankle as I gasped then I looked up at Suzaku with a glare.

Me: WTF--

Suzaku:*serious face* Its for you own good.

Me: YOU ASSHOLE!!  
I went to him as he just hugs me tightly.

Me: How dare you put a home arrest ankle monater on me!! You--BASTARD!!  
Suzaku then laughs as he lifts me up and carries me to the bathromm.

Me: Huh--wait what are--

Before I had a chance to ask he closes the door and locks it as he lets me down as he turns on the shower I went for the door but he slams his hand on it closing it as he towered over me.

Suzaku: *smirks* You need to take a bath.

Me:*low* Over my dead body.

Suzaku: How about against mine. . . .

He leans in as I turned my head but he didnt care; he kisses my neck as he presses himself against me as I cringed lightly. He then slips his left arm aruond my waist as the other was still agaisnt the door. He began to bit my neck seductivly as I cringed to his kisses.

Me:*kinda moan* Sttop. . .

He smirks as he pulls away as my face was still turned, ashamed I was kinda enjoying this.

Suzaku: Love*lightly grabs my face/makes me look at him* is ok to love what your husband does to you. . . .

He leans in to kiss me as I went up agaisnt the door as I shook my head.

Me:*low* No stop. . .

He does merly 1/3 of a inch away from my lips as he smiles soffly.

Suzaku: I love you Isbella.

I hesitated as he leans in and gives me a kiss. He opened my mouth with his as he held my face with the one tat was agaisnt the door as he moved my lips with his in the same motion.

Tat tingly feeling in my gut began as I love the way he kissed me softly and gently.

I began to cave.

I kissed him back lightly as he got agressive as he picks me up and slams me a bit against the door as I gasped for air.

Suzaku:*out of breath a bit* Sorry. . . .

I shook my head as I ran my fingers threw his hair as I pulled his face to mine as we had calm faces.

Me: Just dont walk up Hiroshi. . . .  
He smirks and gives me a deep kiss as his hands ran up my back as he went for my bra. I smirked as I grabbed his hand with my right one as he looks at me with a :0 face.

Me: *shake head* Not so fast*kiss him* you better work for this one. . . .

He smirks as he lifts me off the door as I drapped my arms around his necck as he turns me around as he walks to the shower.

Me: Oh I like where this is going. . .

He gives me a kiss as he walks into the shower and closes the screen door as he hits the foset.

I gasped as it was cold water as I clinged onto Suzaku as his face was by my ear as he smirks.

Suzaku: You this is one of my fantisy's too. . . .

I pulled back looked at him as his hair was drentched as mine was getting all wet as I smiled and ran my hand on his face.

Me: I missed you. . . . .

He smiles back as he leans in.

Suzaku: I missed you to Love. . . .

He gives me a kiss again as the water got warmer as he strips down and well, I was already down to the little things ;) Matters went to their ways.

.::We Made You::.

"Yes we'll be there, no sir, she wont. I knw, yes. . . ."

I groaned lightly as I turned to my right side as I opened my weary eyes as I had on one of Suzaku's white button up shirts as as I looked and no one was by me. I heard Suzaku talking to someone as I sat up and rubbed my eyes lightly as I saw him sitting down in his knights white vest with Hiroshi in his arms as he was talking on the phone sure enough.  
Me: Babe?

He looks at me as I yawned lightly as Hiroshi giggles to me.

Suzaku: Hey I gotta go, ok yes sir--bye.

He hangs up quickly and walks to me as he sets down Hiroshi.

Suzaku: *low cooe* Hey love.

He leans in and gives me a soft kiss as I set my hands on the side of his face as he pulls back.

Me: Morning.

Suzaku: How's your shoulder?

He sits by me as I laid down resting my head on his right thigh as he strokes my head.

Me: Still sore.

Suzaku:*smirks* Well you DID take a gun shot to it. . .

Me:*smirk* A GRAZE, not a shot.

Just then Suzaku turns myhead to face him as he had a serious face.

Suzaku: Still. . . .Isabella I almost lost my MIND thinking tat they shot you dead. . . .or Hiroshi. . . .

"Ma!"

I gasped as I turned my head to Hiroshi as he was by us as he reaches out to me.

Hiroshi: Ma-!! Ma!!

I sat up as I looked at Suzaku as he had a smile.

Me:*point to Hiroshi* BABE!! He--He--

Suzaku: Yep*looks at Hiroshi/lifts him up* he's been saying mom since you two came home*smirks* not so surprise he'ld say tat first.

Me: Awwy baby!!  
I hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
Hiroshi: Ma!

He giggles as I set him on the bed as he lays there laughing as we all laughed slightly; this was my family.

I looked at Suzaku as he was holdig my right hand in his as I smiled.

Me: So. . . . .

Suzaku: So?

I looked at him as I gave him a "Come on. . . " face as he made a Ooh face as he looks away then back at me.

Suzaku: Im sorry I. . . .I broke tat promise to you love*low* can you ever forgive me?

I slapped his cheek lightly as I smirked slightly.

Me: Dont give me tat will I ever forgive you crap*drop hand/get up* like last night was forgiving you enough--

Arms wrapped around me as he holds me tightly as I warpped my arms around his head as it was against my face.

Suzaku:*low* You know, we still havent had our honeymoon. . . .

He slips his hands around the front of the button up shirt as he began to undo them.

Suzaku: Maybe I can. . . .*kisses neck* make it up to you. . . .

Me:*light moan* Hoow. . . .*he kisses neck again* by giving me ANOTHER one of your wonderful children.

He got the last one undone as he turns me around as I smirked.

Suzaku: I didnt know you read minds love. . . .

Me: Not minds*hand slids to his hip* dick.

He laughs as I laughed too, he then kisses my head as he looks at me.

Suzaku: Get ready love, were going to a wedding. . .

I paused as I gave him a face.

Me: A wedding?

He nods as he turns around and goes to Hiroshi as he rose his arms to him. He then swoops him up and sets him down as he looks at me and runs to me as he hugs my legs. I drapped my arm around him lightly.

Me: Who's.

Suzaku:*serious* An arranged one for the princess of China to one of he princes of Britannia.

I gasped. Just then Suzaku grabs something as he turns to me, I looked at him hands and glared back at him as I brought Hiroshi closer to me.

Me: What's that. . . .

He smirks as he walks up to me as I took a step back.

Hiroshi: Ma!

I looked down at him as he smiles at me, then Suzaku grabs my face up as I heard a light "cliick." I gasped as he pulls back. I reached around my neck as I had a thin metal monetor as I gasped.

Suzaku:*mellow* Its for, SAFETY measure love*smirks* you undersatnd.

I glared at him as he walks up to me.

Me:*hiss* You SNAKE, i knew this was too good to be--

He then slips his hands on my neck as I gasped lightly as Hiroshi was at my left side as he was looking at us as Suzaku ran his left hand in the open shirt caressing my side sliding his hand where he pleased as I cringed.

Suzaku: Well now tat we LIE to eachother love, I cant chance losing you again. . . . dont worry. . . .*leans in* I took off the ankle one. . . .

Me: *low* But now I look like a prisoner. . . .

He smirks as his hand went over my right breast as he crased it as I gasped lightly.

Suzaku: Maybe if you behave good*kisses cheeck* ill give you a treat. . . .

Me:*soft moan* Now im a dogg?

He then slips his left hand to the back of my head as his lips crashed to mine as him tongue roamed all my mouth as I was held to him as he aggressivly kissed me.

He broke as we were a bit out of breath.

Suzaku: I think the riight term is bitch love. . . .

I socked him in the rib as he lets me go as he laughs slightly.  
Me: Didja just call me a BITCH Krurugi?!

He gives me a soft smile as he shakes his head with a slight laugh.  
Suzaku: Isabella*holds my face* Love, I would never dis-respect you in tat way. . . .you know I think of you as this HOT GOERGEOUS--

I smirked.

Me: Your a bad liar Kururugi. . .

He gives me one last soft kiss as I knew he wasnt lieing as he pulls back as his sets his forehead against mine.

Suzaku: Im sorry for playfully calling you a bitch love.

I smirked again.

Me: Its ok. . . .cuz I always call you a ass-hole snake.

He kisses my head.

Suzaku: Come on, its almost time.

I nodded as he went to leave as HIroshi was starring at him in a calm gaze as Suzaku paused and looked at me then back at him.

Suzaku: What?*looks at me up and down* Your mother??*smirks* Oh no lil man THIS is MINE.

I blushed as I socked him in the arm.

Me: BABE!!*low* Dont say tat in front of him! He'll get mad. . . .

Just then Hiroshi kinda gives Suzaku a small glare as I never seen him "glare" at someone before x

Suzaku: Oh I see--

He then grabs my arm and pulls me against him as I was looking at Hiroshi and then back at him.

Suzaku: Dont like Mommie with Daddie?

Me: BABE~

Hiroshi: *pout* MA!

Suzaku: Oh no lil man*grabs boob* THESE ARE MINE AGAIN.

I blushed like CRAZIE as I gasped and slapped his hand.  
Me: BABE!! DONT TELL YOUR KID TAT SHIT!!  
Suzaku:*laughs* Im just kidding. .. . . .*looks at Hiroshi/lightly shakes head* I'm not.

I playfully smacked him again as he laughs.

Suzaku: I missed you Isabella. . . .

I paused as I picked up Hiroshi as he clinged on to me like a spider monkey glarign at Suzaku now as I smiled.

Me: I missed you too babe.

He gives me a kiss when--

"WHACK!"

We gasped.

Hiroshi: MA!!

He hugs me again as he digs his face to the crane of my neck. Me and Suzaku just looked at him and laughed as he went back to getting ready.

Suzaku: Your dress is in the closet, ill wait down stairs for you.

He gives me a peck as he rubs Hiroshi's head and then leaves with is blue cape in his arm. I sighed as I set Hiroshi down as I walked to my closet; I looked back to see if he was fa sure fa sure gone, and then I went into the small chamber. Hiroshi followed too as I sat down with him on my lap. I taped a few buttons as the screen came on.

Lelouch: Isabella?

I smirked as he had a smile on his face.

Me: Missed me?

Lelouch:*head on hand* I heard you were SHOT during the migrate.

Me: Yes, a small graze but it still hurts.

Lelouch: And that?

I huffed as I placed my right hand over my collar like neckbrace as it beps lightly to my touch so I took my hand back.

Me: A tracker, so I cant leave.

Lelouch: So busting you out is out of the question.

I sighed.

Me: I guess, he's got me on total lock down. . . . .its ridiculous--

Lelouch: Acrouse, your Isabella I'ld understand why he would.

I smirked, but then it fell to a serious face.

Me: Lelouch, we got a problem. . . .

Lelouch: Hmm?


	34. Chapter 34

_"Ahh yes and--"_

I sighed in a black silk dress tat was cut on the right side to my thighish area as it was strapless as my hair was in light curls as well.

Me: This is BORING. . . .

A hand glidded to my right leg s they kissed my head.

Me:*smirk* And now its not--

I turned around to Suzaku as he gives me a kiss.

Me: How much LONGER. . . . I mean Hiroshi's K-O'ed already and now its all lil ol me alone. . . .

Suzaku: Im sorry. . . .but please act more like your into this sort of this love*kisses me* its for my job--

He stops him self as I gave him a dull face as I rolled my eyes and left.

Suzaku: Isabella wait--

I walked threw the crowd when I bumped into someone.

Me: Man watch where the fck--

I looked up to see Gino as he had a plate of potatoe tat was carved into some japanese dragon dog.

Gino:*surprised* Isabella?

Me: *slight glare* Gino.

He gasps in delight as he shoves tat thing to my face.

Gino: Whats this?! Can I eat it?!

I looked up at him as his face was like a lil kids as i scoffed slightly with a laugh as I pushed the plate away.  
Me: Yes, but its more for decorated hunn.

Gino paused.

Gino: Hun?

"Isabella."

I glared ahead as Gino grins and looks behind me.

Gino: There you are Suzaku is this--

Suzaku:*walks up to my side/leans in* Im sorry I--

I rolled my eyes as I pushed him aside.

Me: Shut up, rat.

I then took a drink of my, DRINK, as looked away from his face as he sighs and looks at Gino as he slids his right hand in my left as we interlocked fingers.

I was still pouting.

Suzaku: What were you askin Gino?

Gino: THIS!*shoves it to his face* Can I eat it?

Suzaku: Uhh--

Anya: No.

They looked at her and talked more about the stupid carved VEGGIE as I was realed in to Suzaku's side more as I was still looking to my riight.

"And now his majesty Prince Shnizle--!!"

I looked up in a scared face as Suzaku had a slight glare as Gino got serious and sets the plate down as Anya merly looks up.

Me:*grab Suzaku's arm/low* HE doesnt knw. . . .does he?

Suzaku:*still looking at door* No. . . .but slip up and he just might.

I gasped lightly as he quickly pulls me to his arms and gives me a kiss as I slightly returned as he pulls back.

Suzaku: Im kidding love. . . .

I paused as I playfully smacked him as he laughs.

"Now tat's a smile."

We paused as we looked at Gino as he gave us tat "Heart-Warming" glance as he smirks.

Gino: You really do make him happy Isabella.

I laughed slightly as I wove both our hands together as I rested my head on his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

Me: Nahh, he just loves me for the sex.

Gino went wide eyed as Anya looked up.

Suzaku:*low to me* Oh you know me like a book love. . . .

Me: *snicker* I knw.

He went to give me a kiss when Prince NIgel and, Nina?? :O, came up.

Suzaku:*low* I'll be riight back*kiss* ok?

I nodded.

Me: Yea I knw.

He kisses me again as he went up to Shnizel as him, Gino, and Anya kneeled down to him.

Shnizel: Ahh, knights of round.

Suzaku: Welcome your highness.

He nods as they rise, the crowd goes back to the way they were as Nigel walks up to Suzaku.

Shnizel: I heard you brought, a GUEST.

Suzaku had a serious face on slightly dull as he nods; he then turns sidesways a bit as he extends his right hand out as the crowd looked at him, then they made a split as they all looked back as I stood there with a dumbfolded faice as I looked side to side.

Suzaku: Isabella.

I paused as I looked at him with a sigh as I set my drink down as I walked ot him. As I got there my head held low as Suzaku grabs my hand and pulls me to his side in a swift movement as I looekd down and bowed.

Me: Prince Shnizel, its an honor--

"The pleasures all mine, Isabella. .. .."

I looekd up at him as he had a sweet smile, I smiled back.

Me: Thank you--

Nigel:*points to neck* And this?

I paused as Suzaku's hold aorund me tensed up as he still looked the same though.

Me:*slightly laugh* To make sure i be-have like a good lil girl.

Shnizel smirks.

Shnizel: Sir Kururgi--

He then sets his hands on it as I flintched as he presses something as it made a _"Psst"_ sound as it released; I gasped. He then slips it off as he makes it small again and holds it in his hands.

Nigel: I'ld advise you NOT to put DOG collars around my SISTERS neck. . .

I gasped as I looked up at him then at Suzaku as he had the same face.

Me: *light gasp* What--Suzaku you--!!  
Suzaku: Wait no I--

Shnizel:*narrows eyes* Yes, Isabella, I knw you got your memories BACK.

I gasped as I took a step back away from Suzaku as I covered my mouth.

Me: You TOLD him?!

Suzaku: I--

Me: I KNEW YOU TOLD HIM!!*whince* How could you--

Suzaku: Isabella I--

Shnizel: This isnt whether who told me or not; the matter of the fact is you remember your royal BLOOD and must come back with ME tonight.

I gasped.

Me: *look at Suzaku/hiss* I KNEW you'ld tell them! This is why you made me wear tat THING--

Suzaku: No Isabella I--

Me:*smack him away* Just leave me alone. . . .

I went to leave when someone grabs my arm I turned my head to Nigel.

Shnizel: Isabella, your a PRINCESS of this land. . . .why does it trouble you SO to be one.

I took my arm back in a hastal matter as I glared at him.

Me: I'll NEVER admit Im this MUTT of a Japanese and Britt. I rather DIE.

I turned to leave when--

"What the?!"

I stopped as I turend my head as I gasped.

Me: What the--

Suzaku:*gasp* NO.

Shizel:*Smirks* Well. . . .

Ppl: It's ZERO?!

Just then Zero rolls up with this girl around his arm as I gasped.

Me:*low* Lelouch. . . . .

Zero: Hello ALL--

Gasps went around as people began to chatter and be'd awwed as I sighed; of all the times he had to come--just as I was about to go back to leaving I saw Kallen?!

Me:*low whisper* Kallen.

She searched around as she found me and gasped lightly, and in a weird way she mouthed my name too. I then took a step back as I made my arms into a craddle form as I mouthed "BABY" as she nods. I then pointed to Suzaku as I had a glare, she glares at him as well as she then looks back at me as she had a suitcase in his right hand she lifts it up a bit and nods her head once. I grined lightly as I nodded, I held one finger as I went for Hiroshi. Suzaku was watching it all as he sighs and then goes back to the Zero matter.

Suzaku: *serious tone* Why have you come.

I got to the hall ways as I looked at the door as there was two gaurds, I walked up to them as they soluted me.

Gaurds: Hello Mrs. Kururugi--

Me: Stand down, Zero's here and my husbands wants you over there to protect the guests I'm taking the child riight now.

They nodds and bowed.

Guard: Yes miss.

They left as I smirked; like taking candy from a baby. I walked in as Hiroshi was on a huge bed soundly asleep. I sighed lightly as ran my finger lightly over his baby soft hair as he sturrs lightly but then snuggles back to sleep. I smiled softly when the door creeked; I gasped as I turned my glace to a surprised Kallen.  
Me:*low whisper* Kallen.

I ran to her as I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back just as tight.

Kallen: I heard you were SHOT Isabella, are you ok. . . . .

I nodded.

Me: Yea just a graze on the back, Im just glad your ok.

She smiles.

Kallen: Always think of others before your self, you selfish woman.

I smirked as she goes back to the door and grabs the suitcase as I walked back to the bed with Hiroshi.

Kallen: Your uniform. . . .*sets it on the bed* if your willing to go back to us. . . .

I paused as I looked at the suitcase, then back at Hiroshi. I sighed and lightly closed my eyes ever so gently as it was hard. Hard to choice between when you BELIEVED in and worked so hard to make work. . . .over the ONE you worked so hard to have the one you LOVED. . . .it was hard. But sometimes, people had to bite the bullet, no?

Me:*low* Give me a few please Kallen. . . .

She went to say something, but hesitated as she sighs and looks down.

Kallen: Yes, Isabella. . . .

She leaves as the light iclick/i of the door was heard as I took a deep breath.

Me:*run fingers over case* A Black Knight. . . . . fighter for the weak and hero of the people. . .*look at Hiroshi* or Mrs. Kururugi. . . . mother of a child and humble wiife of the knight of round. . . PRINCESS of this hypocritcal lands. . . . .

.::We'll Never Wiin Baby::.

Zero: Well with this next move--

Shnizel: It'll be check mate. . . .

The crowd went silent as Kallen was at Zero's side and Suzaku by Shnizel's with Gino and Anya behind them as the two were playing; chess??

Shnizel: Thank you Zero--

Zero: Hmm?

Shnizel rests his head on the palm of his hand as he smirks.

Shnizel: Just with this game alone, I've got to figure who you are a little better. . . .

Everyone wondered who he was speaking off as Zero tensed up a lil. Suzaku was merly glaring at Kallen as she glared back.

Just as they were going to go for the last of their game---

_**"ZERO!!"**_

A gasp went around as Nina came in a with a knife :O but before she got a chance to stab at Zero she was stopped; stopped by me.

Me:*Low* I dotn think so, Nina. . .

She gasps as Kallen got infront of Zero and Shnizel behind Suzaku.

Nina:*screams* I MUST AVENGE PRINCESS EUPHEMIA!! WHY ISABELLA?! WHY?!*struggles* YOUR A BRITTANIAN PRINCESS AND HERE YOU STAND PROTECTING ZERO!! THE MURDER OF PRINCESS EUPHEMIA!!

Me: I dont fckn care who she was. . . .or who im supposed to be. . .

She gasps as I gripped her write more.

Me: Let it GO, Nina. . . .you wont wiin here. . . .not against me. . .

She gasps as the knife dropped as I threw her wrist aside as I kneeled down and grabbed it as Gino and Anya got Nina out the way as I looked up to see a mad Suzaku. I flipped the knife to the handle part as I smirked.

Me: Knight of Round, your knife.

He just glares at me as silence fell; then he takes it.

Suzaku:*low* Why. . . .

I smirked as he takes it out of my hand, I took my steps back as little Hiroshi runs from behind Kallen to my arms as I picked him up.

Nigel: Please excuse her Zero, she ment no harm. . . .she's just still greeviing for the lost of her beloved friend. But next time a silly game of chess wont save you, now LEAVE.

Zero:*nods head* As you wiish*turns around* Come black knights.

Everyone began to leave as Kallen sets her arm around my shoulder as I turned my face to the side as I saw a mad Suzakua s I sighed and turend my head back and left with the Black Knights; leaving my husband behind.

Like I always did.

And with this. . . .the next day the wedding came; all went as the bride was already down the eslie with her crying eyes as all looked up.

Girl: Huh?

The wedding was interruppted by Chinese rebles as the leader was the one they called, Shin-Kay.

**P.s IDGAF if tat's not how you spell tat mo-fuckers name :3 so i BETTER not get any fckn messages bitchin on how I miss-spelled his stupid name.**

Just then a up roar went off as the Chinese went against their own as the Britannias hide ran as Nigel hid behind Gino and Anya.

Kallen: Lady Kaguya, lets go.

Kaguya: Yes.

They left as Kallen raises her wrist as a light beep sound went off.

Kallen: Its done, ready?

_"Yes. . . .Zero's time to come now. Hurry get ready your self Kallen."_

Kallen: Yes, Isabella. . . .

She walks Lady Kaguya off as the plan was in motion.

Me: Here we go.

I was in Kuro-X2 in the forest part of the Chinese's front as I waited for Kallen and them to get the Empress in the cage as Kallen got in her Gurren.

Me: Almost--

_"Isabella."_

Me:*smirk* Coming.

Suzaku: You wont get away tat easily--!!

"Neither will you--"

Suzaku gasps as Toto and him began to duke it.

Toto: You will NOT stand in our way today Kururugi!!  
Suzaku: Oh yes I will--!!  
He pushes him off as he zones towards Kallen and the metal crate as swords clashed; he gasped.

Suzaku: No.

Me:*smirk* Sorry there sir, but they're with ME.

I psuhed him off as Toto rose his sword to him.

Toto: Good work Love, now leave him to me!!  
He went to slash at The Lancelot as he blocks it.

Me: Yes, meet you at rondevue point Toto--

I went to leave as Toto was pushed off.

Suzaku: ISABELLA WAIT--

He went for me as Toto got him his way.

Suzaku:*hiss* YOU.

Toto: IDK what's wrong between you two in your lil world, but she is a BLACK KNIGHT in this battle and as of such*raises sword* you'll have to go threw ME to even go after he.

Suzaku:*yells* TOTO!!  
I looked back as I gasped lightly, Suzaku's flight unit was chopped off a bit as he kicks Toto.

Me:*low* Suzaku. . .

"Isabella!"

Me: Coming Kallen!

I went by her as I grabbed the other rains of the cage as she was on the right as I got the left.

Me: I got it, go ahead.

Kallen: riight.

She zooms off as I got the cage as went for the marked truck as I slipped the cage on as they were safely in the tank.

Me: There. . . but now. . . .

Kallen: Good your here, my amo's low.

Me: Yea, lemme get them for a bit gaurd the truck.

Kallen: Got it.

She hovers over the truck as me and Toto held up the front.

Toto: You fight well wife of a high knight.

I smirked.

Me: He got everything from me.

I rose my right claw as I pressed the fire button as like the Gurren released a huge red ray.

Toto:*smirks* And tat's a good thing?

Me and him held them off as best as we could till we got to the point; there was a huge empty river as me and Toto pulled back. As we got back to our base the other units ambushed the rest of the chinese flet tat me and toto didnt get to destroy. We landed as our units were set to be charged up.

Me: Ahh tat was FUN. . .

Kallen: Missed you out there in the battle feild too isabella.

I smikred as I hopped down.

me: So where the love of my life--

"Here."

I turned my head as I gave a smile. Martha had Hiroshi's hand in his rightr as he had a juice box in his left hand.

Hiroshi: Ma!!  
He lets go of her hand and runs to me as I kneeled down and hugged him as I picked him up.  
Me: Hey baby, you see mommie out there in the machine?

Hiroshi: MA!!

He hugs me as me & Kallen laughed.

"So this is him."

I paused as I turned my head to Toto and one of his unit pilots tat was a woman, her name i didnt really pay attention to.

Toto: This is Krurugi's son.

I paused as Kallen glares at him a little bit.

Kallen: Its ISABELLA'S son.

I set a hand on her arm as I gave her a soft face.

Me: Kallen. . . . .its alright. . . .*look at Toto* and as for your question Master Toto, this is Hiroshi Kururugi.

Toto gasps lightly as Hiroshi was almost the spitting image of Suzaku when he was little as I set him down.

Me: Go say hii baby.

Hiroshi looks at me and then back up at Toto; he giggles and raises his arms up.

Hiroshi: MA!

We laughed lightly as Toto kneels down in front of him.

Toto:*strokes his hair* The son of Kururugi. . . .I thought i'ld never see the day he'ld start a family before I did.

I laughed lightly as he looks up at me with a smile as he stands.

Toto: He's a fine son, Isabella.

I smiled.

Me: Thanks.

Girl: hii there.

Hiroshi: Ma?

She laughs.

Girl: Is tat ALL he can say?

Me: Yep! Cuz he's a momas boy---

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!!"

We gasped as the alret for damage on the ship was heard.

Girl: WERE BEING ATTACKED!!  
I gasped as I picked up Hiroshi.

Me: Martha!

She runs to me as I handed her Hiroshi and kissed his head.

Me: Be safe ok.

She nods.

Me: Kallen lets go!

Kallen: Riight.

Toto: Wait your untis! Theyre not recharged!!

Me and Kallen stopped as we looked back at Toto as I smirked.

Me: Doesnt matter about our fire power. . . . we'll still win.

Kallen gives him smug smirk as she nods.

Toto: *sighs* Hurry, well try to finish re-loading ours so dont get killed.

Me: We wont.

Then me and her got back into our knightmares as mine was still ont he chords as Kallens was ready to go.

Kallen: I'll go first! But hurry!

Me: Yea go on, i'll be riight there.

She nods as the Gurren was launched out.

Me: *yell* HURRY!!  
Guy: But miss you only have half of your power grid---

Other Guy: And your weapons are cut in half as well!

Me: IDC!! Now launch me!!  
The guys hurried as the chords were released as my engines roared.

Guy: Kuro-X2 LAUNCH!!  
Me: GO!!  
I launched out as Kallen was fighting this huge new blue knightmare.

Me: What the--

"Isabella!'

I paused as zero was the one tat sent me the message.

Zero: This is the knightmare Shen-Hu, and its extremely advanced becareful.

I nodded.

Me: Go it.

Kallen: ISABELLA!!  
She was tossed aside as I gasped as I rose my sword.

Me: Shin-Kay!!  
Shin-K: Little girl!  
We clashed as I pushed him off.

Me: *raise claw* You will pay for trying to go up against me!!

The cannon fired as he zoomes to the right as I shifted my aim and followed him. I then stopped as I raced to him as I rose my claw at him.

Me: DIE HERE SHIN-KAY!!

Shin-K: Not today!  
The chest part of his knightmare open as I gasped.

Kallen: ISABELLA!!  
A flashed went off as dust went up from the after shock. The Shen-Hu comes out of the dust as did Kuro as I had my shelds as they began to flicker.

Me: Shit!! Not now--!!

Shin-K: Seems your runing out of power!!  
I gasped as he charges at me when he shots something at me; it was like a sphere as it wraps around the ankle of Kuro as I clentched my teeth.

Shin-K: This is where your downfall begins--

He went to attack me as the Gurren grasps the rope and inflicts a small surge of power cutting off the line so he couldnt attack me with it.

Kallen: This ends here Shin-kay!  
She grabs the rope as she went to attack him as her right claw glowed with red as the cannon got ready when--

"Zzzzzzz...."

We gasped. Kallen ran out of power; WE ran out of power. . . . .Just then the Shen-Hu wraps us both up as we were tangled in the long rope as he held us up.

Oggie: KALLEN--ISABELLA!!

Me: Shit--

Just as other knightmares went to free us Shin-Kay aims his right arm tat was armed with threw cannons at out knightmares; we gasped.

Shin-Kay: I didnt choose this, YOU did now RELEASE THE EMPRESS--!!

Everyone paused, me AND Kallen were caught?!

This wasnt going to end well. Me and Kallen couldnt hear anything as I sighed and relaxed as I sat back.

Just then a sound only transmission came threw from Kallen.

Kallen: ISABELLA!! WAT'LD WE DO--?!

I sighed.

Me: we got caught, Kallen. . . .*she gasps* there's nothing we CAN do. . . .but wait. . . .

Kallen: So were. . . .giving up?

She said the last two words with such hurt as I sighed.

Me: Not giving up Kallen, just standing down. . . .for now. . . .

Kallen: Are we going to make it, Isabella. . . .

Me: I swear on my life we will Kallen, just, just not riight now. . . .

Kallen: ok, w/e you say Isabella.

Me: Kallen?

Kallen: Huh?

Me: When were caught, dont get cocky, dont speak, dont rebel. . . .just do as they say. . . .and when asked questions just say your rank in the Black Knights.

Kallen: You mean, Ace pilote of the Black Knights?

Me: Yes, state your name and then tat. I dont want them to knw ANYTHING else they dont already know.

Kallen smirks.

Kallen: Yes, Isabella. . .

We were taken; then all radio communications were cut off as I sighed.

Me: Hiroshi, i'll be away for a while.

We were taken to the Chinse Federation front. Our units were released as they got tied up in fedal position as they opened our pods.

Soliders: Come out with your hands out.

I sighed as I stood up as I rose my hands as they hauled me to my chamber. I had my hands tied behind me as I leaned my back up against the wall the they pressed the screen over as I sighed.

Me:*smirks* I forgot how it felt to be treated like I was deadly. . . .

"Here's yours BLACK KNIGHT."

I gasped as I sat up better as I looked up as they had Kallen.

Me:*low* Kallen. . . .

I stood up as they set her at the cellar to my right as they pressed the screen door on. As the chinese garuds went past me I glared at them.

Guard: What!

Me: Piss off dumb bitch!

Just then they pressed the button as I backed up. The gaurd pulls up this staff they carried; as he grips it well.

Guard:*glare* What did you say--FLITHY SCUM!!

He went to smack me with the staff as I jumped up and landed on it as I kicked him in the face. He slamms to the wall as I landed on my feet as I smirked and turend my glance to the other was back handed on the right side of my face as I got slammed to the oppisite side of the wall in the cellar as I gasped.

Kallen: ISABELLA!!

Me: Uhh. . . .

I slid to the side of the wall as I huffed. Some blood dripped as I huffed and spit aside as I glared up to the gaurd as he helps the other up.

Guard: DANM BITCH--!!

I flitnched covering my face as the one tat hit me stops him.

Gaurd#1: Huh?!

Guard#2: He's here. . . .and you know who this is riight. . . .

Guard#1: LIKE HELL I CARE!!*taks his arm back* I'll beat her till I PLEASE--!!  
Gaurd#2: STOP!*gets infrotn of me* She's a Britannian princess!! We can end up going to war with them if they find out we even touched her, and she's also the wife of their 7th knight of round.

I gasped as I glared at them as I got up.  
Me: *hiss* Then HIT ME.

They paused as they looked at me.

Me: Come on!! You guys to fckn SCARED to go up against tat stupid Britt!! DO SOMETHING!!  
They looked at me like I was crazie as they just left. I sighed as I sat back down as I leaned against the wall as my right cheeck swelled up a bit as it stung liek crazy as I felt it began to bruise.

i"Isabella?"/i

I paused as Kallen was crying to me.

Me: What? Did they touch you?!

Kallen: No. . . *slight cry* but they--they--*hic* did they hit you?!

I paused as my face fell soft.

Me: No. . . .I got this while we were fighting out there, remember.

She gasps as her eyes filled with tears as she leaned against the other side of the wall tat I was leaning against.

Then they came.

About 10 gaurds came as we both looked up with mad glares.

Me: He's here. . . .

The gaurds brought out a flat panle table as they lifted me up and strapped me down like Jesus but my arms to the sides of me by my face as they did the same to Kallen as they hauled us away. We were lead to a room as our knightmares were there at our right as Kallen was to my right as we had glaring faces as Kallens was more mad.

"This way siir. . . "

Kallen sighs as I did too and closed my eyes gentaly.

Me:**Here we go. . . **

I opened my dull eyes meeting Suzaku's dull expression as well as Kallen still had her mad ones.

Suzaku: Load them up.

I closed my eyes; he spoke of us like lugage I wanted to laugh and cry. This day just couldnt get ANY better riight?

So they did but as they did they put us in a white suit tat tied your arms behind you as they tied up my mouth as well and strapped my legs so it was as if I was like a line. I was set in ANOTHER cell by Kallen again but we couldnt talk so I just sat there. I huffed as I leaned up against the wall as I did i actually took a small zooze. . . .but as I did I heard the light i"cliick"/i of something. I gasped as Suzaku was there with his knights uniform. He walks up to me as looked away.

"STAND."

I looked up as he extended his hand.I looked away again as my arm was grabbed as I pulled up to his face. He removes my mouth cloth as I huffed.

Me:*low* Let me go.

He does as I stood and sighed. Just then his warm hand gentally grazed over my semi swallow cheeck as I cinged lightly.

Suzaku: They HIT you.

I shook my head.

Me: No. . . .*take face back* I got it during battle. . .

I looked up at him as he sighs. Just then he hugs me as I was caught of gaurd.

Suzaku: Im just happy your ok. . . . .Isabella. . . . .

I sighed.

Me: You'll never give up. . . .*rest head on chest* will you babe. . . .

He hugs me tighter as he then pulls back as he quickly un straps the huge one around my arms as I got free. I looked up at him as I smiled I then hugged him around his neck as he lifts me up and swings me a bit.

Suzaku: Come on. . . . .*kisses head* lets go home. . . . .

Me: K. . .

We went to leave as I paused and stopped.

Me: Wait--

I turned my face to Kallens cell as I looked at Suzaku.

Me: Babe.

Suzaku:*slips hand on face* Nunnally knows about you two, she's going to be fine. . . .but love I cant be freeing who I please*low* I was lucky to even confince your father to tel you go. . . .

Me: But Suzaku--!!

"Isabella."

I gasped as I turend my face to the cell as I ran to it as I looked threw the clear cellar screen as I kneel down as Kallen sat there on her knees. My eyes began to get teary eyed as I fet my forehead against the screen.

Me: I rather rot her with you Kallen*look at her* I cant LEAVE YOU. . . .

Kallen got teary eyed too as she sniffs.

Kallen: Its best if you go Isabella. . . .*smirks* I bet Hiroshi's crying his butt off for you riight now. . . .and besides your out your out. . . . . you know what needs to be done. . . .

I shook my head as tear fell.

Me: I wont leave you!!  
I looked up at Suzaku as he had a soft face; kinda sad.

Me: PLEASE Suzaku*grabs his hand* I never BEGGED for something from you. . . . .just PLEASE. . . . get Kallen out too. . . .*shake head* I CANT leave her here. . . .

Suzaku closes his eyes as he gives me a regretful face.

Suzaku: No Isabella.

I gasped as I turend my face to Kallen and shook it.

Me: NO!!*cry/hit screen* I WONT GO!! DAMNIT I WONT--!!  
Suzaku:*low* Come on love. . . .

Me: Let me go!!*look at her* I promise Kallen I wont leave you well go back I--I promsie I--

Kallen:*crys lighlty* Oh Isabella. . .

She hangs her head as Suzaku grabs my arms and hauls me up as I struggled in his grasps.

Me: NO!! KALLEN--!! I CANT--SUZAKU LET ME GO--!!!*scream* iKALLEN!!!/i

So I was taken away from her, away from my dearest friend in the world. Whom I couldnt even save. I felt weak and defensless. I screamed her name over and over again till my voice went horse.

The only thing on my mind was Kallen and how I felt like i was betraying her.

Oh Kallen. . . . .


	35. Chapter 35

"Love?"

I opened my weary eyes as I found myself in my bed. Suzaku was in his knights outfit as he gave me a soft smile.

Suzaku: Morning love. . . .

I shifted to my other side as I gave him my back. He sighs as he sits down by me.

Suzaku: Isabella you knw. . . . .I'm sorry i couldnt get--

Just then his cell rang, he looks at it then at me as I still didnt move from my postition as he sighs and kisses my head.

Suzaku:*low* Get ready, we have a meeting to go to. . . . .

He then gets up as the click of the door closing lightly was heard as I sighed. I got up from bed as I walked to my closet as I grabbed some cloths and showered quick riight. As I did I began to think of ways on how to free Kallen.

Plead to Nunnally maybe?

Just spring her out and flee?

I was lost.

Suzaku:*opens door* Isabel--

He stops him self as he opens the door to find me sitting on the bed edge lightly kicking my feet as I was in a white dress with frills on the on the end and a but puffy as it was tight on the top. My hair was straight with light curls at the ends as I had my bangs pined to the side and white plats as I was looking dully down at my feet.

Suzaku:*walks up to me* You look gorgeous love. . . .

He kisses my head as I just sat there.

Suzaku: Come on*extends hand* we better get going.

He grabs my right hand lightly as he hauls me up as I slowly followed him as we headed out towards the base.

Suzaku:*low* You wanna come in or wait out here love?

He held my face in his riight hand as I looked up at him with sad eyes as he sighed.

Suzaku: How about you just--

"Suzaku!"

We both turned our heads as Gino came to us with on of Ashferds uniforms as he walks up to us.

Gino: Hey there MRS. Kururugi.

I just looked at him as he pauses.

Suzaku: Now isnt the time for fun and games with her Gino, now what is it?

Gino: Oh. . . *looks at Suzaku* Well your friend Milly's having her as they call it graduation thing and well you and Isabella should go. Its going to be SOOO much fun--!! You see there's these hats--

I sighed as I looked away as Suzaku's riight hand was woven with my left.

Suzaku saw my discomfort as he sighs.

Suzaku: Sorry Gino you knw meetings come first*looks at me* come on love.

He goes for the door as I was dragged along. They opened as everyones eyes went to us as Suzaku walks to his seat as he sits down as he pulls me to his lap.

Lloyd: Ms. Isabella!! Well arent you a sight for S-O-R-E eyes.

I looked at him as he pauses at my cold face.

Lloyd: Uhh. . . .

Gillford: Well you two arent scared of PDA.

I then gave him the stare as he shuts us.

Lloyd: Well before she KILLS us all, lets talk about the Gurren tat's been given to my care.

I sighed as I rested my head on Suzaku's chest as they began to babble about Kallen and her unit.

"A break then."

I opened my eyes as Suzaku's left arm was around my waist as everyone was getting up. I looked up at him as he sighs. I rose my hand to his face as he gasps lightly and looks down at me. I smiled lightly. His face falls soft as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

Suzaku: Come on love, lets take a break.

I nodded as we left out to the hall way as we walked around hand in hand. We didnt talk but tat was ok with me. When his cell rang; AGAIN.

Suzaku: Hold on love. . . .

We stopped as he grabs it as he leans up against the wall. I leaned against him as I wrapped my arms around his as his left one wrapped around my shoulders as he held me to him as he answered with his left.

Suzaku: Hello?*pause* Oh hey prez--

I got kinda aware as I looked up to him as he gives me a smile as he takes his left hand as he sets it on the right side of my face as I hissed lightly from my hit I got a bit back as he runs his thumb over it.

Suzaku: Yea I heard, but you know me. . . .yea. . . . .Im sorry though, I wish I could be there. . . .hmm? Oh yea, she's here with me, but she's tiered--

I nodded and rested my head back on his chest as he goes on talking to her on the phone. Soon he hung up as he sighs. I lifted my face as I looked at him.

Suzaku: She said she misses Hiroshi. . . . .and hopes you go for her graduation ceremony.

I nodded as I set my head back on his chest as he hugs me to him with both arms as he sets his chin on top of my head.

Suzaku:*sighs* You dont wanna go over there love?

I shook my head.

Suzaku: Alright then. . . .come on then*pulls back* lets get back.

I sighed lightly as I pulled off of him, when he grabs my arm and pulls me to him as his lips soflty grazed mine in a light kisses as he raises his hand to my face as he deepened it. He pulls back.

Suzaku: Just a quickie before we go back to the boring ol meeting.

I smirked as I tippie toed and pecked him. He smiled as he weaves our hands as we walked back to the meeting.

.::And This Will Lead To The Downfall Of Us All::.

I was texing Shirley on my cell as she was talking about Lulu; Ha. Lulu I loved how some thought Lelouch as NORMAL kid. Well I was still on Suzaku's lap as they were talking about somethings I didnt really understand. Really at this point I didnt care where I stood I was just going to follow w/e I wanted to follow.

Black Knight.

or Mrs. Kururgi.

Whoever I wanted to be at the momment was whoever I wanted to be.

"Sir's!"

Me: Hmm?

Guy: M'Lady Anya's knightmare has just been launched!!

Suzaku: Wat?

I got off of him as he gets up as we walked out to hall as they imformed Suzaku about Anya getting a lil out of hand at skool as hs signs some papers as they went to get his knightmare ready. He went to leave as he stops and looks back at me as I had the same face I had all day as my hands were infront of me. He glares at me as he walks up to me lifting my face up to his.

Suzaku: Why arent you stoping me. . . .why arent you saying anything. . . . .why are you acting like the way I want you to act. . . . .

They I sighed as I looked down, paused, then looked up at him as I rose my hand to his face.

Me: The man that has not mastered the use of a mask can never prevail.

He gets aware of my words as I dropped my hand.

Suzaku: Whats tat supposed to mean. . . .

I just went back to my silent ways as he sighs.

Suzaku: I'll be riight back love. . . .*kisses me* ok?

I just looked at him again as I nodded then he left. I sighed as I ran my hand threw my long hair.

Me: Kinda knew you'ld leave me, again.

I slipps my cell to my ear as I turned the other way and left.

i"Yes?"/i

Me: Is it on it's way?

i"Acourse, he left you?"/i

Me: Why must you ask.

A laugh went off.

i"Very well, see you soon Isabella."/i

Me: Yes, Lelouch.

I hung up as I slipped my cell in my pocket as I got to the back entrance as a car waited there I walked down to it as I got it.

Me:*smile* Hey baby.

Hiroshi: MA!  
He hugs me tightly as I laughed.

Martha: M'Lady.  
Me:*smile* Martha.

Martha hits the window of the car as the driver went off.

Martha: Running away from him again are you?

Me: *look out window* Its what I do best.

She smirks as Hiroshi laid his head on my thigh. We drove back to the HQ under the skool.

Me: Come on baby.

I grabbed his hand as he says "Ma." again and again as we went to the underground department to moniter Lelouch for the gov.

Me: Hello?

I walked in with martha behind me as only Rollo was in there looking at the moniters. He stands with a light gasp.

Rollo: Mother.

I laughed as I walked up to him and hugged him getnaly.

Me: Mother, your silly Rollo*stroke his head* but if it's what makes you happy, calling me mother.

He smiles ever so warmly as I smiled back.

Me:*look at screen/sit down with Hiroshi* So whats going down?

Rollo: Well the Knight of 7 and some others just got here and are about to leave.

Me: And Lulu?

Rollo: Theyre getting ready to take the graduation picture for tat lady, Madam prez.

I smirked.

Me: Well I guess she's finally growing up.

Rollo: Growing up?

I looked at Rollo with a smirk.

Me: Yea, you know one day this world will be live-able and with tat no one from the rebellion will be needed anymore. . . .with tat, people grow up.

He just gives me a confused look as I looked down at Hiroshi as he was snuggled agaisnt me as I held him to me.

Me: One day youll graduate, find a girl have a family of your very own. . . .*look at him* and so will everyone.

Rollo: You just got a head start?

I looked at him with a OxO face as I laughed.

Me: Yep*smileish grin* I got a GOOD head start.

Rollo smirks as the doors opened.

Me: Heyy you.

Lelouch: Isabella, you got here JUST in time. . . .

He walks to a closet as he grabs a girls skool uniform and tosses it to me.

Me: Whats THIS?

I set Hiroshi down as Lelouch gives me a stern look with a sigh.

Lelouch: Come on, Prez's gonna take her grad pic and she KNEW I could get you to come.

My face fell.

Me: Wait Lelouch Suzaku's OUT THERE, he'll KNW somethings up if I show up with Hiroshi!

Lelouch: He already knows your on my side, he just doesnt have the evidence to back it up. So either way you'll STILL have to show your face to him when he knows your with me.

I sighed.

Me: Fine. . . .

I went to the bathroom really quick as I changed into my unifrom as I sighed looking myself in the mirror; for a split second I saw myself before this all happened.

The only me was ready to smile at anytime. My life wasnt as complicated as it was today. The only worries I had were skool grades and soccer and what I would do in my life; and believe me tat was a lot back then.

But now; now I had a kid tat was growing riight before my eyes, fighting for Japans sake with one of my oldest friends, and most of all maddly in love with a guy I barley met last year and married to him. The old happy careless me faded away in the mirror as I smirked.

Me: I never really liked her anyways.

I stepped out as hiroshi was with lelouch as he was saying Ma for every lil thing.

Lelouch:*laughs* Does your son every saying anything else?

I smirked as I walked by him and stroked his head.

Me: Baby say gato.

Hiroshi looks at me as he smiles widley.

Hiroshi: Ma!

We laughed.

Lelouch: Come, lets hurry beacuse we have a big day tommorrow.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Hiroshi's hand.

Me: Come on baby.

He walks riight by me as we headed out to the front of the skool. The Photo-Clud seted up there BEST camera as Milly was in her blue gown and hat as everyone was there. . . . plus Gino and Anya?

Me: Idk. . . .

Lelouch grabs my hand as I gasped looking up at him.

Lelouch: If he gives you trouble I'LL step in. . . .

Me:*Face softens* Lulu . . . .

"BELLA!!"

I gasped as I looked up as I was hug tackled by Milly.

Me: Milly you SOB calm yourself!!  
Milly:*hugs me* Oh*lets go* I cant believe you made it*teary eyed* I missed you SOO much. . . .

She sniffs as I smirked and hugged her as she hugged me tightly.

Me:*cooe* Its ok Milly. . .. . its ok. . . .

She pulls away and whipes her face, she then looks to the side as as Hiroshi was there witha smile.

Milly:*kneels down* Hey sweetie--

Shilrey: Aww is tat Hiroshi! I wanna see!!

She walks by Milly as Hiroshi just lets them to talk to them and stuff as Rival walked up to Lelouch introducing Gino and Anaya as I smiled as something rubbed up against my leg. I looked down to see Aurther!!  
Me: Baby!!  
I hugged him as he meows and licks my face as I rubbed his head and made him purr.

Me: I missed you baby--

"That makes two of us."

I pasued as I turend my head to a mad Suzaku, I set Aurther down and sighed.

Suzaku: You left, with HIM.

Me: *smirk* Him who? Lelouch here called me from the skool activity saying Prez wanted me here RIIGHT when you left, Suzaku.

He narrows his eyes as I scoffed and walked up to him. I fiddeled with his collar part of his uniform as I smirked.

Me:*Low* And everytime you LEAVE me, like today---*run hand to his shoulder* I will LEAVE you*look at him/smug smile* and I'll come back to you WHENEVER I please. . . .

Suzaku just gives me his made pout as I laughed.

Me:*tap his face* Lets see how this works out, no?

I left him as Hiroshi saw me and wiggles free and runs to me.

Hiroshi: Ma! Ma!  
I smiled as he runs to my legs and hugs them.

Me: Picture baby?

He looks at me and then grins.

Hiroshi: Ma!

Everyone laughed as I smiled.

Guy: Ok everyone come in!!

Everyone did as I was at her right with Shirley and lelouch with Rollo as rival sakura Gino & Anya the other side.

Guy: Ok?

Everyone nodded.

"WAIT!"

Everyone: HUh?

Milly: Why arent you to nex to eachother?!  
Me and Suzaku looked at eachother and gave her a awkward look.

Us: Uhh--

Milly: Rival! Swtich with Isabella now please.

Rival: W/e pleases you Prez!

He does so as I got kinda uneasy.

Me: Uhh. . .

Hiroshi:*smiles to Suzaku* Aaah!

Suzaku:*low/sweet cooe* Hey there Hiroshi--

I pulled him away from him as Suzaku glares at me.

Me:*Low* Make it LOOK good, for Milly.

He nodded as I turned to my left as I smiled with Hiroshi in my arms as Suzaku wrapped his arm around my waist and set his head against mine as his left hand was in his pocket. Gino had Anya by her neck in a hug as everyone did their thing.

Guy: There we go!

Everyone scattered.

Lelouch: Congrates to you Milly.

Milly: Thanks Lelouch.

He nods.

Lelouch:*low* Rollo.

Rollo: Yes big brother.

They went to leave as I pulled away from Suzaku.

Me: Bye Suzaku.

I went to leave as I set Hiroshi down; he ran to Rollo as he began to grow on him as we were about to leave he grabs my arm.  
Suzaku: *pleading* Please Isabella, come HOME. . . . .I dont wannt think your going back to LELOUCH everytime we FIGHT.

I pulled my arm away as I glared at him.

Me: Im going over for LUNCH. . . . .is there a FCKN PROBLEM with tat.

He pauses.

Suzaku: No.

Me: Good*glare/sigh* I'll be home later. . . . .

As I went to leave--

Suzaku:*low* I love you.

I stopped as I made a face, I turned my head to him slightly as I just glared at him. I then shook my head as I walked to Rollo as I grabbed Hiroshi's hand as we left.

Rollo: Mother why are you going back to him?

Me: We gotta get Kallen out riight?

Lelouch: And with Isabella at her home with the instauled base we can find a way to get her out.

Rollo: Oh.

Me: Please tell me you have some KIND of liquor at the base.

Lelouch smirks.

Lelouch: So easy to drink isnt it?

Me: STFU and lets hurry up with this.

i"Creeeek."/i

It was late as I rolled in my dark house. I quietly closed the main door as I walked up the stairs with a sleeping Hiroshi. I walked into the main bed room and as I set Hiroshi down to sleep in the center of the huge bed of mine I looked over the left side as it was neatly made.

Me:*under breath* Asshole.

"Yes?"

I gasped and covered my mouth as I looked behind me in the darkness as green jade eyed peirced threw the shadows as Suzaku stood up.

Me:*hand over chest* Jesus dont DO tat to me. . . .

Suzaku: How was*looks at watch* LUNCH?

I rolled my eyes.

Me: So what I stayed there all day sue me.

I walked towards the bathroom.  
"I should just let you go."

I paused as I turned my head to Suzaku as I gasped lightly.

Me: What?

Suzaku: You dont LOVE ME. If you really did you wouldnt be doing this to me. . . .every single time Isabella.

I sighed as I shook my head.

Me: Just shut the fck up already.

I went to the restroom and changed as I came out in a cammi with some shorts as my hair was down. I walked out as Suzaku was in bed. I sighed as I walked over to him at his side, he was knocked the fck OUT. I smiled as I ran my hand on his face as he shuttered a bit.

Me:*low* I'm sorry. . . .

I then walked to my side of the bed as I got in and curled up with Hiroshi as he snuggles with me as I fell to my slumber.

.:: Your Love Is The Sweetest Thing?::.

"Ma!"

My eyes went wide open as Hiroshi was wide awake as he giggles.

Hiroshi: Ma-Ma!

I smiled as I sat up as he hugs me.

Me: Morning baby.

"Morning."

I turned my head as Suzaku was at the door in his old skool blue jack black shades with some pants as I sighed.

Me: Morning.

Suzaku: *walks to me/I looked at Hiroshi* Im going to meet up with a old friend really quick*kisses my head* I'll be riight back. . . .

He then went to leave.

"Your a bad lair. . . . "

He stops and turns his head to me as I was looking down at Hiroshi with a calm face as he was smiling to me.

Suzaku: Or maybe you just dont believe me anymore.

I gasped lightly as I turned my head as he was gone out the door; I paused as my face fell as I looked back down to Hiroshi.  
Me: Maybe I just DONT wanna believe him anymore. . . . . .

Hiroshi: Ma-Ma. . . .

He said in a low tone as I paused and turned my head to the closet, then I looked back at him.

Me: How'ld you knw?

He points to it as he looks up at me.

Hiroshi: Ti--Ti--

I paused as my eyes went wide.

Me: Ti? Ti what baby?

Hiroshi: Tia.

I gasped.

Me: Baby!*hug him* You said aunt!! OMG!!

I paused as I looked at him.

Me:*Low* Tia. . . .Kallen. . . .

Hiroshi:*low* Tia. . . .Ma. . .

I smiled as I hugged him as he hugs me a bit back.

Me: Good baby. . . .comeon, lets go see how Tia is.

He giggles as I walked to the closet into the small room in the back as I sat down the screen clicked on.

Me: Lelouch?

Just then Rollos face appeared in a confused matter.

Me: Oh hey Rollo, where's Lulu?

Rollo: Oh hello Mother*sits down* he went to the train station for some kind of matter, would you like tat I call him?

Me: No*smile* Hey is Martha still back at the ice berge?

Rollo nods.

Rollo: Why?

Me: I need someone to look after Hiroshi while I go ask Lelouch something. . . .nvm ill jsut take him. Thanks Rollo.

Rollo: Acourse Mother.

I smiled.

Me: Youll never tire of calling me tat huh.

He shook his head.

Rollo: Never.

I smiled.

Me: Good. Bye Rollo, i love you.

He pauses as I cut off the screen transmission as I got up and changed. I slipped on some jean shorts and a slim fit white T with some kidn of design on it, i didnt pay attention. I left my hair down as i put hiroshi in some pants and shoes with a T too tat was orange.

Me: Come on baby.

I swooped him up as I grabbed my cell as I headed out to the mall.

"Hello?"

Me:*look around* Hey im at the mall, where are you?

Lelouch: Isabella?? Who'd--oh nvm, im at the station ill meet you by the bridge ok?

Me: Alright, hurry cuz I got Hiorshi.

Lelouch: Ok im on my way--

Me: Iight bye.

I hung up as I was holding Hiroshi in my right hand as I felt a tug.

Me: Hmm?

Hiroshi: Tia!Tia!!

I looked up to a surprised Shirley.

Me: Shirley?

Shirley: Isabella?

Me:*wave* Heyy!!

I liffed up Hiroshi as she smiled at me as we met eachother at the brige of the mall.

Me: *hug her* Whatcha doing here today? Shopping for somethin?

Shirley: Uhh. . . well ya see. . . .

Me:*smirk* OH*wink* meeting a guy I see, well I'll leave you here to met him*smile* dont want you to lose this date over me--

Shirley: ITS NOT LIKE TAT!!  
I laughed.

Me: Oh RIGHT*wink* look I can keep a secret--

"Isabella? Shirley?"

I paused as Shirley covers her mouth. I turned my head as I saw Suzaku.  
Me: Suzaku. . .

He lifts his shades over his head as he gives me a glare then looks at Shirley.

Suzaku: This a joke?

Shirley: Oh no--!! I--I--!!  
Me:*narrow eyes* Im a JOKE now am I?

I set Hiroshi down as Shirley gasps.  
Suzaku: Your putting words in my mouth, I said her MAKING me meet you riight now, is a JOKE.

Me: Same SHIT--!!  
Shirley: GUYS!

I paused as I looked as her then dow as Hiroshi was on his butt on the burge of crying.

Me: Oh baby. . . .Ma wasnt talking to you. . . .come here. . . .

I kneeled down as he didnt even get up to walk he crawls to me as I picked him up as he crys against me.

Suzaku: Im sorry Hiroshi. . . .

He strokes his head and kisses him as Hiroshi just crys.

Me: W/e I gotta go meet someone anyways--

I went to leave as Suzaku grabs my arm makign me turns around to him.

Suzaku: Who are you here with, your supposed to be home Isabella. . . .

I took my arm back as I smirked.

Me: Like I said, everytime you leave me this happens. . . .

He glares when--

"Isabella."

Shirley gasps as Suzaku glances up with a hard glare.

Me:*smile* Heyy Lulu.

He smirks as he walks up to us as Hiroshi stopped crying as he was just hugging me around my neck.

Lelouch: Oh, so I guess everyone wanted to be here or what?

Me:*sly look* Shirley here wanted a double date.

Everyone pauses with a small wince as Shirley gasps blushing.

Shirley: ISABELLA!!

I laughed as I turned to her with lelouch to my right.

Me: Oh calm yourself Shirley *look at Hiroshi* now why would you call us here today.

Shirley: Well. . . .

Shirley turns her back to us as she sighs.

Shirley: Follow me please. . . .

She began to walk as I looked up at Lelouch.

Me: Come Lulu. . . .

He nods as we all began to follow Shirley; she led us up to the roof top as we beagn to reach the end of the top.

Me:**Shirley, what are you doing here. . . . .calling out Suzkau, for what?**

I looked at Lelouch as he shurgs as I nodded, then I dared glance at Suzaku. He then looks at me as I shrugged as he sighs and shurgs to.

None of us knew why we were here, only Shirley.

"Guess this is it. . . . "

We all stopped and looked up at we faced the boundary line of the tokyo settlement and the ghettos.

Me: What the--

Lelouch: The boundray line. . . . .of tokyo . . ..

Suzaku: The line that divids the settlement and the ghettos, we have to erase it. . . .

I set down Hiroshi as he held my hand as I looked up.

Me: The right way, we will.

Shirley gasped as she turns to us.

Me: Hmm? Shirley whats wrong?

She takes a step back as the guys got aware.

Lelouch: Shirley?*takes a step* You ok?

She gasps as lets out a scream as she ran to the edge of the building.

Me: SHIRLEY!!!

She stand on the ledge as she turns to us.

Shirley: Your all full of lies!!!

We gasped lightly.

Shirley: LIARS LIARS LI--

She paused as she gasps.

Me: SHIRLEY!!

Suzaku and Lelouch ran at her as I covered my mouth with my right hand. Lelouch ran over the ledge as he barley grabbed Shirley's hand as suzkau had his ankle. He struggled to hold her as she gasps and then looks up at them.

Shirley: LET ME GO!! NOO!!

Lelouch: STOP IT SHIRLEY!!

She pauses; I walked over the ledge as Hirosh was by the small step case.

Me: Shirley you brains goose!! STOP YOUR SHIT!!  
She pauses as she nods and then grabs on to Lelouch better.

Lelouch: Suzaku now!

Suzaku nods as he hauls them up; Lelouch and shirley sat on their butts as I turns to Suzaku and hugged him quickly. He paused but then hugged me back.

"Heyy you guys youve done this before havent you?"

We all looked at her.

Me: Huh?

Shirley: Memeber when we were trying to save aurthor and Isabella got stuck up there*smiles warmly* and then Suzaku saved her.

I paused as I looked up at Suzaku as he had a smile on his face.

Me:*low* I forgot about that. . . . .

Suzaku looks down at me as he smiles more, then a pinch to my leg was felt as I looked down at Hiroshi.

Me: Heyy baby. . . .

I picked him up as Suzaku slipped his left arm around my waist as I held Hiroshi to me as I laid my head against Suzaku.

Shirley: It always seems like Suzakus there to pulls us back up.

Suzaku: If Lelouch was the one puling us up we wouldve fallen everytime.

Lelouch: You excirsie nutt, if your gonna brag why didnt you lift us up before we fell.

Suzaku chuckles as I smirked.

Suzaku: Thats rediculous---

He paused as his face fell sour as I looked up at him.

Me: Babe?

He just didnt look at me when I called as Lelouch and Shirley paused; then Lelouchs cell rang.

Lelouch: Oh excuse me. . . . .

He gets up and walks all the way away from us as Shirley got up.

Me: Heyy*look at Suzaku* can we talk?

Suzaku looks at me as hsi sour face fell to a curious one.

Suzaku: Yea.

I turns to Shirley as i handed her Hiroshi.

Me: Be riight back.

She nods as Suzaku held out his hand as I took it as we walked a bit away from her too as she looks at both me and Suzaku then at Lelouch.

Shirley: Everyone here seems to still have secrets. . . .*looks at Hiroshi* Well everyone cept you baby.

Hiroshi just looks around as she smiles.

Suzaku: So?

Me: Im sorry.

Suzaku: We always say were sorry love--

Me: I knw but--

We stopped walking as he faced me as I looked to the riight.

Me: Im just siick of, of how our lives cant be normal anymore. . . . all cuz of this hate in Japan. . . .*look at him* we cant even trust eachother anymore. . . .

Suzaku: Isabella--

I rose my hand as he stops.  
Me:*sigh* And me being a Black Knight*look at him* isnt solving anthing either. . . . but. . . .it's just--

Suzaku: I knw*hugs me* I knw. . . . but the way your trying to make peace is wrong Isabella. . . .you should join me and the knights of round you should--

Me: And do WAT Suzaku*scoff* fight my own family?! The black knights ARE my family Suzaku, I cant FIGHT what I helped to make strong, its sick. . . .

He drops my hand as my eyes closed lightly as my hand cringed into a fist.

Suzaku: Then I guess I can never say that I wont hurt you Isabella. . . . .till we come to an agreement. . ..

I looked up at him as I sighed. . . .

Me: Neither can I.

We looked away from eachother as Lelouch's convo got a lil tense as we looked at him.

Suzaku: Something WRONG Lelouch?

I glared at him as Shirley gives him a look. He began to walk to him as I stepped infront of him as he glares at me.

Me:*call out/looking at Suzaku* Come Lelouch*raise arms to Shirley* I think Hiroshi needs his nap now. . . .lets go home.

Lelouch turns to us as Shirley hands me Hiroshi as Suzaku still glares. I took a step back as I smiled at Shirley.

Me: Bye Shirley*look at Suzaku* bye, dear husband of mine. . . .

Shirley: Bye Isabella. . . .

Suzaku walks up to me as he kisses Hiroshi's head.

Suzaku:*low* Your making a mistake.

I smirked.

Me: What? You mean going home with Lelouch??*serious tone* or the fact you dont know if Im making trouble again.

He narrows his eyes as I turned to Lelouch and walked to him.

Shirley: Well Suzaku come on!*grabs his arm* I still wanna talk to you!

I turned my face to them as she smiles at us.

Shirley: Thanks, Isabella.

She then begins to drag Suzaku away as he just glared at us.

Lelouch:*Low* This place is about to become a battle feild. . . .*I look up at him* and I could think of no better place then for Shirley to be with Suzaku.

I nodded as i looekd back at them as they were about to leave sight.

Me: Well lets find Hiroshi a niice place before it gets bloody around here.

Lelouch: Do you have a weapon atleast?

I looked up at him with a smirk.

Me: Please Lelouch its me.

He smirks.

Lelouch: Then lets go.

I nodded.

Lelouch: I'll make the security guards watch him.

I nodded as we walked up to the tops floors of the mall.

Me: *kiss Hiroshi's head* Mommies gonna be RIGHT back baby--

Hiroshi: Ma?

I smiled.

Me:*strick voice* Make sure NO ONE hurts him*glare at them* or its your LIVES.

They solute me.

Gaurds: YES M'LADY!!

I smirked as I walked over as Lelouch was at the edge of the opening as he held a detinator.

Me: So who's coming?

Lelouch: Orange boy.

Me: Hmm?

Lelouch: There he is--

I looked over to a man with dark green hair and a royal white suit as his left eyes was---machenical?

Me: What the--

Lelouch: Let's do this--

Lelouch then presses the button as he realeased some mist as the guy looks up as Lelouch smirks as him taunting him a bit I guess.

Lelouch: Let's go. . . .

I nodded as we headed towards the trainstation part of the mall.

Me: Who is he again?

Lelouch: One of the military men that used to work for Brittania.

Me: Oh--

We got to the station as Lelouch had his back to me.

Lelouch: Do me a favor. . . .

Me: What?

Lelouch: Make sure Rollo doesnt make a mess. . . .

I smirked.

Me: Got it---just becareful. . . .

He nods with a smile as I walked out. As I did all the levels were filled with mist as it was hard to look at.

Me: Where could he be--

i"BANG!--"/i

I gasped as ran towards the next floor.

Me: What the--

I got to the floor as I huffed from running.

Me: Rollo?!

I paused as no one asnwered, the mis began to clear as I gasped. My eyes faded in horror as I fell to my knees.

Me: *gasp* No. . . .

As the mist cleared there infront of me, was Shirley. . . . on the ground. . . . in a pool of her own blood. . . . Her image was peicred in my eyes as I couldnt even BLINK. My heart felt heavy as it was hard to breath.

Me:*screech* SHIRLEY!!!

Lelouch: What the--

Lelouch was walking down the stairs as he pauses; he looks to the side as he gasps.

Lelouch:*utters low* Is--Isabella?

I paused from crying as I lifted my head lightly as I turned my head to him as he gasps. Some blood was on my cheeck as my eyes were red and swollen a bit as my tears were endless as I looked at him.

Me: Lelouch. . . .

He pauses as he looks down as he gasps. His eyes fade as did mine as he falls to his knees as well as I couldnt even looked at him as he broke down.

Lelouch:*low whisper* Shirley. . . . .*looks at her face/begins to cry* Shirley. . . . .no. . . .

I stood up as Lelouch began to cry as I walked back shaking my head.

Me: Oh Shriley. . . .

I turned away as I ran after Hiroshi fearing he might be in danger as well. . . .

Suzaku: Good good--yes---everyone has everyone??

"Suzaku. . . ."

Suzaku: Hmm?

He gasps as he looks at me as I was in tears still as I held sleeping Hiroshi.

Suzaku: Isabella!!

He runs to me as he catches me before I fell to my knees again as he gentaly sets me down.

Suzaku:*scared* whats wrong?! Is it Hiroshi--YOU?! Or--

I shooked my head as I looked up at him in tears.

Me: NO--it's it's---

I began to cry as he hugs me to him nto crushing Hiroshi that was in my arms as he holds my head as I dug it into his shoulder.

"Shirley's dead. . . . "

He gasps as he lifts my head back as my bangs covered my eyes as tears still ran down my face as I held Hiroshi closer to me.

Me: Someone---someone---*look at Suzaku* SOMEONE KILLED SHIRLEY!!

His face fell as I began to cry hysterically again as he slowly gets up as his face was shocked.


	36. Chapter 36

WARNING!!!: This contains multiple --- Lemon&&Bad Language D:

So dont read if you dont like!! Dx

P.S: I dont own any of the CodeGeass charaters :X

Just throwing tat out there

* * *

And like my tears it rained hard that day. Shirley's furneral that is. I was with Suzaku as he had a arm around me as I had my head against him as I was silent; i couldnt cry anymore. Shirley's mother was screaming like she was insane as a woman tried to comfort her as they burried Shirley's coffin. . .

Suzaku: They said she commited suicide. . . .

I hicced as I gripped his shirt as I dug my face on his shirt.

Me:**No. . . .Suzaku she was murdered. . . . .and I knw who. . . .**

Suzaku: Now now Isabella*sniffs* come. . . .Hiroshi awaits. . . .

I nodded as he tells Milly we were leaving as we walked to our car; as we go in.

Suzaku: Still a bit shooking up babe?

He held me closer to him as I laid my head on his again as he lifts my legs to his lap as he held me like a child as i sniffed with a nod.

Me:*broken voice* Yes. . . .

Suzaku: Im sorry you had to see her like that babe*kisses my head* I know it was hard. . . .

I sniffed again as he held me better to him as he kisses my head again.

Me: Babe. . . .

Suzaku: Hmm?

He began to stroke my hair as we headed back to his HQ.

Me: Nothing. . . . . nvm. . . .

I closed my eyes as he kept stroking my hair. The morning sun began to leak to the night sky making it purple/pinkish as we got home.

Suzaku: Thank you Sharel.

The maid nods as she leaves as I was on our bed edge as Hiroshi was taking his nap. I sighed as I took off my funeral gown as it was tossed to the side. I had on one of Suzaku's button ups and my shorts as was looking down at my dangling feet. Suzaku closed the door after his maid left as he turns to me; he sighs as he takes of his Knights blue coat as he begins to take off his white outfit.

Suzaku: You want something to eat love?

I shook my head.

Suzaku:*taking vest off* You wanna take a shower?

I shook my head again.

He sighs as he had on a white tank top with the bottoms of his knights outfit and his boots as he walks to me.

Suzaku: How about a nap babe??

I paused as I looked up at him as he sits by me. He grabs my right hand as he weaves our hands and then pulls them as he kisses my hand.

Suzaku:*low* If none of that makes you happy love. . . . .I knw something that WILL. . . .

I flashed my glance at him as he pulls up from kissing my hands as he kisses my cheeck. He slipped his right hand to the crane of my neck as he went from kissing my cheeck down my neck; i cringed a lil. He lifts his face as he began to kiss my lips as I slowly rose my hands to his face. OUr tongue's crashed as I shifted to sitting on his lap as he wraps his arms around my waist as I had my hands on his face; he pulled back with a smile.

Suzaku: See*leans in* I knw what makes you happy--

He kisses me again as I pressured for more; Suzaku didnt miss a beat. He undid my white shirt as he ran his hands on my bare skin as his cups my breasts. I hesitated a bit as I was kissing him as he smirks; he pulls back as he leans by my ear as I held his face and kissed his neck as he whispered softly.  
Suzaku: *low* Sorry if I made you uneasy with tat last move. . . . .

I pulled back as I looked at him in the face as his hands were around my waist, i slowly leaned in as my lips kissed him softly as he kisses me back. He slipps off his shirt from me as he pulls me more to the bed as he lays on his back. I ran my hands threw his hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slipps of his pants leaving him only in his boxers as he rolls putting me under him. My lips moved with his as he straddeled my hips against him as ran my hands to his arms as I gripped then tightly.

Suzaku:*Breathlessly* Ready--

I nodded as he entered me in a swifty thrust; I gasped a bit of air as he smirks. My nails dug in his arms lightly as he hisses.

Suzaku:*low* Your hurting me love--

He began to slow as I moaned light under my breath. My nails dug more as he groans in a slight pleasure as I smirked. He leans down and kisses my neck bitting it lightly leaving me marks as is I leaned down and kisses from his jaw line to his neck ending at his chest as I bit under his collar bone. He moans as I bgean to kiss back up as my lips met his. HIs tongue roamed mine as he bits my lower lip. I gasped as he pulls back.

Suzaku: Hurt ya?

He chuckles as I lantched my arms around his neck as my right hand was on his back as I scratched it. He arched his back down as he hisses.

Me:*smirk* Take it like a man--

He smirks as he grabs my hip and trusts in me hard as i gasped.

Suzaku:*low* Take it like my WIFE~

I hung on to him like a spider monkey as he trusts in me harder and faster as the tingly sensation tickled my belly and under. I gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Me:*moan* Suuzaku~

He goes faster as I felt my myself cumming slightly already as it was easier for him.

Suzaku:*Breathlessly* Guess who's going to have another baby?

I gasped as he trusts in me as he placs my back against my beds head frame as his face was right against my naked chest. He leans up kissing me as I had my arms drapped around his neck as my right hand ran threw his brown locks. His manhood pumped in my more and more as I stopped kissing him out of breath as I cummed again.

Suzaku:*low* Your too easy-love. . . .

He kisses my collar bone as I moaned.

Me: No just loose--

He smirks at me joking on myself. I wrapped my arms around his head as I brought it to mine.

Me: But it seems to me*huff* that your taking your sweet as time. . . . jerk. . .

I lightly bit his ear as he groans;

He goes faster as I gasped again. He wrapps my legs around him as he holds me down as I slide back down to my bed as he trusts once more as we both climaxed.

Our heavy breathing was the only thing heard as I closed my eyes as my tiered arms dropped to my side. Suzaku gentaly kisses my forehead, cheeck then lips as he pulls out and lays by me. I opened my durry eyes as I looked up in a huff as I began to regain my lost breath. Then a hot hand slipped to my face as I turned to it. There laying on his left side with his hair in a mess and the messed up sheets right under his waist line was a smiling Suzaku. I was quiet breathless at the scene as he runs his thumb across my cheeck.  
Suzaku: Feel better love?

I nodded as I paused then sat up lightly as I hovered over him a bit. My long silky brown hair ran across my face as my bangs were all messed up in my face as my bright brown eyes flashed threw them as the sunshine began to seep threw our slightly open curtins as I looked at him in a slight face of aww. I then leaned down as my lips gentaly brushed agaisnt his. He kisses my back as his right hand goes to my face, I was holding the sheets over my naked self as my right hand went to his face as I ended up laying on him. He broke, as he kisses my head i laid it on his warm chest as he wraps the sheets around me better and then wraps his arm around me.

Suzaku: I love you, Isabella. . . . .

I paused; then in a low broken voice I responded.

Me: I love you too, Suzaku.

He smirks as he ran his right hand agaisnt my fore head then strokes my hair; my eye lids grew heavy as Suzaku gentaly hugging me and stroking my head made me fall to sleep.

.::This Is My Idea Of Fun::.

"Mrs?"

I paused as I opened my tiered eyes as I looked around as it was mid day already as I looked up.

Me:*raise hand over eyes* Martha??

I paused at first I thought it was my Martha;

"No Mrs, it's me Sharel."

I gasped sitting up as Martha vanished as there stood the blonde haired maid as I looked around in a panic as I glared at her.

Me:*hiss* Where is my husband.

Sharel:*bows* Mr. Kururugi has left to pick up something, Mrs. He informed me to tell you to eat as soon as you woke up.

I looked to my side as I gripped the sheets, I paused; when "I" woke up? But this bitch just WOKE me up--

Me:*hiss at her* THEN WHY DID YOU DISTRUB MY SLUMBER.

She shivers of my harsh tone as she bows again.

Sharel: Sorry Mrs. but it's about your son--

I gasped as the sheets ripped off me as I went to run as I paused, I looked down as I had on Suzaku's white button up again and his boxers. I huffed.

Me: Jerk.

I then walked out the room as the maid followed right behind me.

Sharel: Mrs? Mrs?!

Me:*bark* WHAT!  
She flintches as she was right behind me.

Sharel: I was edviced to care for the child Im sorry, it's just he woke up and when I tried to feed him he wouldnt and--

"Mommie!!"

I gasped as I ran to Hiroshi's room as I slammed the door.

Me: Hiroshi?!

Hiroshi turns to me holding his tedy bear as he was in tears; he turns to me as he snifs then makes tat face when they're just gonna CRY.

Hiroshi: MOMMIE--!!

I kneeled down extending my arms as he runs to me.

Me:*hug him* Oh baby it's ok*get up/rock him* Mommies here mommies here.

He cries and cries as the maid stood at teh door way with a hurt face.

Hiroshi:*points to maid* Ella!!

I turned my head in a hard glare to the maid as he eeks. I turned all the way as Hiroshi sniffs with his head to my chest.

Me: You HURT my son.

She shook head head furiously.

Me: MY SON DOESNT LIE WENCH!!  
She gasps as I set down Hiroshi as he grabs my right hand in his.

Me: Never touch my son again, if the only reason your here is to watch over my son by Suzaku's orders then your FIRED. Other then that you may stay and do your other duties.

She gasps.

Me:*point north* OUT OF MY HOUSE!!  
Her face fell in totaly shock as I swiftly walked past her with Hiroshi as he sticks his tongue out at her as we left back to my room. As we did I set Hiroshi down on my bed as he holds his tedy to his chest and lays down on his right side as I changed into some better cloths.

Hiroshi: Mommie?

I poked my head out my closet as I had a blue//black plad long sleeve shirt as I had a white cammi udner it with my black bra. I left the plad shirt un-buttoned and the sleeves, I then grabbed some tan booty shorts as walked to Hiroshi.

Me: Yes baby?

He sits up as he raises his arms, i smiled witha slightl laugh as I picked him up. He sets his head on the right crane of my neck as I took him to the closet.

Hiorshi: Hambre.

Me: K baby, riight now.

He nods; for some odd reason Hiroshi knew a bit of spanish words instead of english but to me tat was fine. I grabbed him as we walked towards the kitchen, I set him sitting on the counter as he watches me. I grabbed some rice as I began to put it in some boiled water for some steamed rice.

Me: *singing* Slippery fish, Slipprey fish swimming in the WA-TER~

Hiroshi giggles at me as I was sturring the pot as I smiled at him with a slight laugh.

Me: Slippery fish--Slippery Fish *make face* GULP-GULP-GLUP!

He giggles more as I gasped fakly and set my hands to my face.

Me: Oh no! It's been eaten by a--Octupos-Octupose wiggling in the WA-TER~

"Is tat so?"

Maid:*crying* Yesss siir*sniffs/bows* Im sorry I dis-pleased your wiife soo~

Suzaku sighs as he saw the maid I fiered out in the front gate of my house waiting for her ride as he was getting back from his quick trip to grab some food actually.

Suzaku: It's not your fault, she's just--PICKY*bows* Im sorry to have made you go through that with her--

Maid*Shakes head* Oh noo sir--not all*bows* I was honored to have served you~

Suzaku: Well here for you troubles.

He hands her some money as she gasps.

Maid: OH no sir I--

Suzaku then leaves as he walked towards the house as he entered the house was filled with giggles and laughter and other noises as Suzaku sighes as he walkes to the kitchen as he looks around and saw it all in a mess. He groans.

Suzaku: So now she makes a mess when we DONT have a maid--

"HUMNGOUS WHALE-HUMNGOUS WHALE--Swimming in the WATER--!!"

"Fisshy!!"

Suzaku pauses as the giggles and singing was heard at the dinning room. Suzaku smirks as he sets the bag of food on the counter as he had on a white button T and his black slacks from his skool uniform as he walks to the dinning room. He leans on the doorway with a smirk as Hiroshi was sitting on the table edge as I was sitting down on a chair as we were having some rice and curi, I made Hiroshi's very sweet as there was rice all over the table and one his face as he was waving his arms up and down sining "Slippery fish"  
**Sorry me N my kindergardeners ALWAYS sing it D: I HAD to put it SOMEWHERE in my story :))**

Me: GULP--GULP--GULP!!

Hiroshi: EEEEE!!  
He claps his hands as I took another spoon full of curi as Hiroshi says Fishy over and over again.

"Clap-Clap-Clap~"

Me: Hmm?--

Arms wents around my neck as someone's face went against mine.

Hiroshi: Papi~!!

Suzaku: I see you've left a MESS. . . . and fired the maid tat would clean it up--

I smirked as Hiroshi leaned over to Suzaku as Suzaku lets me go and grabs him.

Suzaku: Whatcha eating there punk?

Hiroshi: Comida!!

Suzaku looks at me as I shrugged.

Me: Martha speaks fluent spanish, he picked up.

Suzaku smirks as he looks at Hiroshi and whipes his mouth.

Suzaku: Come on sucker time for a bath.

Me: Heyy wait--

"Chiing~"

Suzaku pressed me against the table as my spoon dropped to my plate as Hiroshi was on Suzaku's left hip as leans in.

Suzaku: Wanna join us love?

I gulped my food as he gives me a kiss.

Me:*smirk* Sure, I didnt take one when I woke up anyways.

Suzaku: Ohh your a dirty girl?

I giggled lightly as he kisses me again. I took Hiroshi from his arms as we went to one of the huge guests bathroom. My room's bathroom was just a shower and tub under it so it was for quick cleans not relaxing ones. That's why for all 5 of the guest rooms there was a HUGE bathroom of all tilefloor with 3 hoses and showers as there was a huge drain in the middle, seats and buckets in a row. So we all went to that.

"Shhhh~"

Hiroshi: Mommie--Papi--

I smirked at Hiroshi's laughter and giggles as he was in one of the little tubs' there was as the water wasnt any deeper then to his legs as he was in bubbles playing with some toys just being happy as me and Suzaku were in a bigger one. It was like a jacoozy but a tube I guess; I had my arms folded at the edge with my head rested on it as I smiled at my baby.

Me: Having fun baby?

He turns his head with bubbles on his face as as I whiped them away from his eyes as he giggles going back to his fun.

"Love?"

I turned my head as Suzaku was sitting on the other side as he smirks he opened his arms out. I smirked as I swam to him.

Me: What?

He wraps his arms around me pressing my chest to his as I sat on his lap.

Suzaku: You know. . . . .we shouldve taken a bath together sooner--

He gently kisses my collar bone as his lips were cold against my warm skin from the bath water. I moaned lightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kisses up as he reaches my lips; he kisses me as he shifts me better on his lap I gasped feeling something against my entrance.

Suzaku:*to ear* I gotta go somewhere today love--

It brushes again as I was more focused on what was gonna go down that I tottaly missed what Suzaku was telling me. He then slips in me as I gasped in a moan as he smirks kissing down my neck to my breast as stops pulling away.

Suzaku: Now promise me--

I gasped as he began to hop me on his lap as the water in our tub splashed around. My fingers were on his chest as they began to dig trying to grip him. As Suzaku was basically fckin me in the tub he spoke again as he holds me down.

Suzaku: --not to follow me love. . . .

He then goes harder as I gasped for air as my breathing was uneven as I moaned and moaned grabbing his arms as the water tat spilled from the tub went out the drain as I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair.

Then he stopped; I gave him a unhappy face with a mad pout.  
Me: HEY!*smack him* You teased me--

He smirks.

Suzaku: Love what's the point of taking a bath if your doing dirty things in it.

I smacked him in the head again as I stood up.

Me: Jerk!

Suzaku: Huh--wait Isabella--Love--

I threw a bucket as his face as he falls into the tub, I washed the bubbles off of Hiroshi as I wrapped him in a towel and myself in one.

Me: Your such a TEASE Kururugi. HMPH!.

"Slamm-!!"

Me: *under breath* Stupid jerk playing around with ME like tat--ugh.

I slipped on some shorts and a T as Hiroshi was clothed already as he was on our bed as I tied my wet hair in a pony.

Me: Come on baby lets go--

I paused as Hiroshi was laying down on the bed, silent and still; that was VERY un-like him.

Me: Baby?

I walked to him as I gasped.

Me:*scream* HIROSHI!!  
I picked him up as his face was red with fever as I gasped.

Me: Baby!! No wait--*eyes swell with tears* Suzaku!!!  
I ran out the room as I ran to the bathroom slamming the door.

Me: Suzaku!!

I gasped as he was gone.

Me: No--but where'ld he--

I looked at the rack where th cloths were as his were gone.

Me: *low* He LEFT. . . .but why--oh nvm!

I closed the door as I raced myself to the hospital.

.::El Mechon?::.

"Mrs. Kururgi?"

I gasped standing up as the doctor comes to me.

Me: Please where's my baby?! He's ok riight?! TELL ME HE'S OK!!  
Doc: Mrs. PLEASE, calm yourself!

I paused with a low nod as he sighs.

Doc: I dont know how to tell you this miss but--

I gasped;

Doc: it seems tat your son, might be dieing miss. . . . .

I let out a horrible scream.

Me: NOOO!!!  
I fell to my knees as I slammed my fist to the ground as the doctor looked away in shame.

Me:*yell crying* SAVE HIM!! PLEEEASE!!!  
Doc: Please miss hold yourself together*I rise* he's very unstable now, nothings getting worse or better so all we can do is WAIT for some results and see how it goes. But ms. if his condition DOESNT get better by months end. . . . he might just die.

I gasped as my eyes faded.

Doc: I knw it's very hard miss you--

Me:*grab his coat* WHERE IS HE?!  
His face goes to a hard sad one as he looks at me.

Doc: Your NOT allowed to see him just yet miss.

Me: *cry* WHY?!

Doc: He's in a critical state miss, and if anyone from the outside accidently gives him another virus it might be deadly. Now I adive you bring your husband in to help you and to help us figure what we can do with your son.  
My hands shook as my grip on his white coak shook as my voice cracks as I let him go.

Doc: Uhh miss?

Me: May I*gulp* atleast see him threw the glass before I go?

The doctor sighs looking at my crying face and shaking hands as he looks away.

Doc: You miight not like what you see miss, you ready to see him in such a state?

I nodded as I weaved my own hands together as I nodded. He sighs yet again.

Doc: Come.

I nodded as he soon let me to Hiroshi's room.

Doc: This is your son.

I looked to the left and across the thick clear glass was my baby; my poor lil baby. He was in a oxygen machine and had multiple IV's in his arms.

Me: *low gasp* No. . . .

I set my riight hand on glass as I couldnt believe my eyes. He was asleep as his breathing was uneven. A hand then was set on my shoulder as my head lowered as my fore-head set against the glass.

Doc: You should bring your husband in now Mrs. Kururugi, it'll make things easier.

I sniffed lifting my face as tears rolled down my face.

Me:*low* Yes, I'll return.

He nods as I walked back ever so slowly as my hand slipped from the glass leaving a smugged hand print as I closed my eyes in pain as I walked away.

.::And It Feels Like Tonight::.

I went looking for Suzaku high and low, he wouldnt pick up his cell, the military didnt know where he went, neither did Gino! I was worried outta my mind!! I couldnt find Suzaku and with every minute tat I didnt have him at my side I worried of Hiroshi. I sat down at trainstaion's bench as I sighed.

Me: Only one person to call--

I dailed someone as I slipped my cell to my ear as I leaned over slipping my left hand to my forehead.

"Hello?"

I gasped looking up as light tears splashed out my eyes.

Me: Lelouch?

"No it's Rollo mother, Lelouch went to meet with someone at a old temple he grew up in."

I gasped. A temple he grew up in? There was only one place he grew up in and that was when he was little and staying with--

I stood up as my face fell in determination and anger.

Me: Thank you Rollo, goodbye.

"Wait--"

I hung up my cell as I gripped in my hand.

Me: Thats what he was tell me--

**Suzaku:*to ear* I gotta go somewhere today love--**

Me: He was trying to distract me so I wouldnt ask with WHO--

**Suzaku: Now promise me--**

**Suzaku: --not to follow me love. . . .**

Me:*hiss* He went to talk with LELOUCH. SNAKE!

I slipped my cell away as I ran to the staion for a ticket to the one place they couldve been that was a kind of temple tat Rollo spoke of.

"So you admit it."

Lelouch and Suzaku stood in their skool uniforms infront of the temple where Suzaku and Lelouch first met at young boys. Where their friendship began. Suzaku held a mad face as Lelouch was full of regert.

Suzaku:*yells* ANSWER ME!! ADMIT YOU KILLED EUPHE!!

Lelouch:*dull* I admit it, I killed Euphemia. . . .

Suzaku's face fell in hurt and sorrow as he holds up his knights badge as his eyes swelled with light tears.

Suzaku: She was your own half SISTER Lelouch!!*hands shake* WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!

Lelouch gasps light looking at Suzaku's strained face as he looks down.

Lelouch: Please, forgive me Suzaku *sighs* I didnt mean for it, the geass just happened and before I knew it, it was too late~

Suzaku: LIAR!!

"Stop!"

They paused looking at the staircase as I stood there huffing from running so much. They gasped.

Suzaku: Isabella.

Lelouch: Why?

I was MAD. I stood up better as my hands turned into fists as my loud uneven breath was heard as my eyes were still red from crying as my knuckles were cut up as well.

Suzaku:*stern* Isabella I told you NOT to follow me--

Me: *scream* SHUT UP!!  
He stops as Lelouch got confused and surprised over my sudden outburst.

Me:*glare at Suzaku* Do you KNOW what's happen right now?!

Suzaku then raises his brow.

Me: DO YOU?!  
Suzaku: Isabella go home with Hiroshi and wai--

He stops; he then notices Hiroshi wasnt with me as he takes a step to me.

Suzaku:*narrows eyes* Love, where's our SON.

I broke, tears swelled in my eyes again as my hands dropped as I slipped them to my face.

Me:*Sobbing* Our son--our son is--is--*grip hand/yell* Our son is DIEING while your here bickering over the stupid past!!

Suzaku's face fell in shock as Lelouch gasps.

Leouch: Dieing?!

Me: *hic/cry* Yes. . . . .after--after I left to change I went to him and he was running a fever and I took him to the doctors and now they have my BABY in a MACHINE!!

I let out a whale as I covered my face and then slowly fell to my knees as I leaned foward to my lap curling up to cry.

Suzaku: He's--dieing?

Lelouch: Suzaku now isnt the time, LEAVE and--

Suzaku snaps back as his face fell in hate as he goes to Lelouch and grabs the collar of his shirt.

Suzaku:*hiss* NEVER!!

I gasped looking up as he throws Lelouch done to the ground as he lands on his knees as Suzaku then kicks his head down to the floor, I got up on my feet.

Me: *scream* Suzaku no!!  
I ran to him as he holds me back with his right arm.

Suzaku: Stand BACK Isabella, Lelouch can NEVER erase the sin he made!!  
I gasped.

Me:*low* You dont mean--

Lelouch:*lifts head* Suzaku I swear I'm sorry just--!!  
Suzaku: SHUT UP!!

He digs Lelouch's face more as I gasped.

Me: STOP!!  
I socked Suzaku in the chest as he gets off of Lelouches head as Leouch sits back as he takes a gulp of air.

Me: *low* You ok?

He nods as I galred at Suzaku; he gripps his knights badge as I got to my feet and balled my hands into fists again.

Me: What is WRONG with you!! Our son's DIEING and all you can think about it how Lelouch is going to say SORRY for killing that worthless EUPHEMIA?!

Suzaku gasps as he looks up at me as light tears fell from his eyes; I cletched my teeth and my eyes as tears flooded my face.

Me: I love you Suzaku, really I do just--*gasp* You NEVER stop thinking about her dont you--

Suzaku: Its not tat EASY Isabella she was my first LOVE--!!  
I lifted my face at him as I galred at him.  
Me: So your saying all the time we spent together BEFORE you became the Knight of Euphemia, you didnt LOVE me?!

Suzaku stayed silent as I gasped.  
Lelouch:*kinda shocked* Suzaku?

Me: *scream* You fckn snake!!*shake head* You know what idc anymore! Screw you--

I turned around to leave as I walked swiftly past Lelouch as he grabs my arm.  
Lelouch: Wait Isabella I'll go with you to Hiroshi--

"Hell No!"

We turned to Suzaku as he galres at us.

Suzaku: Lelouch you wont take anything tat's mine anymore!!

I gasped as Suzaku tackles Lelouch down.

Me: *scream* Suzaku!! Stop!!  
Suzaku:*raises fist* Never again will you take away the thigns I love!!  
"STOP!"

I then tackled Suzaku off Lelouch as Lelouch gasped; I was on Suzaku as I gripped his skool shirt.

Suzaku:*hiss* Isabella--

He stops as my hands trembled as I gripped his shirt and then tears began to trickle from my eyes; he gasps.

Me: Two months from now. . . .*hic* is Hiroshi's birthday--

Suzaku's face fell as my grip tightened and I pulled him harder as I lifted my face glraing at him.

Me: And here you are fighitng over something so STUPID with Lelouch while our baby is fighting for dear life and he might not LIVE to see his own first birthday!!

Suzaku:*low* Isabella--

I got up throwing him aside as I clentched my hands.

Lelouch: Isab--

Me:*point at him* You as well!!  
He stops as Suzaku sits up whiping his face.

Me:*walk to Lelouch* Here you are provokin Suzaku to go after his DESIRE for the dead wench cuz you want PITY?!

I socked him in the face as he slids by Suzaku.

Suzaku:*yells* Isabella tat's enough--

Me: Fck you!  
He gasps.

Me: Idk about you Suzaku Kururugi but I'm going to SAVE my baby!*low/dull* You can STAY here and fight over stupid trivial things with Lelouch for all I care. . . . .

I turned and left.

Suzaku//Lelouch: Isabella!!  
I left down the stairs as high winds blew. I covered my face with my arm as I gasped.

Me: They military?*looks back* Lelouch?

I was already as the end of the trail tat led to the staircase as knightmares went all over the temple as I sighed.

Me: So he was trapping Lelouch*smirk* shouldve known. . . .

I turned my back as I headed back towards the trainstation back to Hiroshi.


	37. Chapter 37

_"Beep-Beep-Beep--"_

This sound repeated in my mind over and over again;

With every alretive sound it crushed my heart.

This was the sound of my baby's heart heat monitor.

I dont know how to explain this, but the worse thing in a parents life must be listening to their own childs heart sturggle to stay alive.

Then the parents begins to doubt;

Doubt theres a god, doubt others around them, doubt the ones they love, they doubt the world due to the pain in flicted to their child.

I doubted everything.

I held Hiroshi's cold clamy hand in mine as his heart monitor echoed in my ears night fell as my eyes dried of tears I sheld since my arrival there in the morning.

Me:*Low/cracked voice* My sweet innocent baby. . . . .

I kissed his fingers, so small and pale as his face was calm and angelic as he was in deep sleep.

Me:*run hand through his hair Mommies gonna save you. . . .

"Mrs.?"

I looked over my shoulder in a glare as it fadded as I soon I saw who it was.

Me: *get up* Oh doctor*bow* hello--

The doctor chuckles.

Doc: Still here I see and--

He pauses seeing me aloen as he sighs.

Doc: Alone?

I turned my back to him as my hand never left Hiroshi's.

Me: He chose his past over his present, im here because saving my baby's the only thing I need to worry about.

He sighs.

Doc: Yes, you are the mother I understand.

I turned to him.

Me: So.

He sighs again as he simles raising a file.

Doc: We found one.

I gasped.

Me: You did, really?!*smile* Hiroshi's gonna live!!

He nods.

Doc: He's a frequent pacient of mine and im sure he'll be all but fine helping us with your son's blood transfusion.

I smiled as tear rolled down my tear-stained cheecks as I turned to Hiroshi.

Me: Baby your gonna be ok. . . . .

I leaned down and kissed his forehead as I let go of his hand.

Doc: But there is one thing--

Me: Hmm?

Fear ran through me as his face said it all;

"This might not work."

Me: No--*mad* You just said--!!  
Doc: No nothing like tat Mrs. Kururugi, what I mean is--where he lives riight now--

Me: Right now wat?! Idc if he's japanese and lives in the ghettos bring him here!! NOW!!  
Doc: We cants do tat--you see where this doner lives there's a huge battle going on.

I gasped.

Me: *low* A battle.

He nods.

Doc: Look--

He walked to the remote clicking on the news, i gasped yet again.

Me:*low* Milly--

Milly:*Yelling over explosion* And here we have the black knights fighting over our kngihts as--AH!!  
Another explosion went off in the background as gasped.

Doc: As you can see Mrs. theres no way to contact with him all we have is*pull up paper* the location of his house--

"Snatch!"

The doctor gasps as I went for the door;

Me:*low* I will find him in this mess, and I WILL bring him to save my son.

Doc: How can you! You'll DIE--

Me: Doctor I WILL save my son at ANY cost--

I went to leave as he grabs my wrist i turned to him as he gave me a stern look.

Doc: Even the cost of your unborn one.

My face fell as I gasped.  
Me:*Low* What--

He lets me go as he grabs the papers again and looks through them as he grabs one and hands me it; i quickly read it.

Doc: Your pregnate, again, Ms. Isabella.

I looked up at him as I shook my head.

Me: No.

He nods.

Doc: Yes, about two weeks--

Me: TWO WEEKS?!

He nods.

Doc: Now--

He began to ramble about the things I already knew as I sat down in a huff as I glared down at my tummy as I ran my hand over it.

Me:*low* Shouldve known. . . . .

Doc:--so i advice you to--

He pauses looking at me as he gasps.

Doc: Didnt you hear me?! You cant go!  
I was at the door already as I huffed.

Me: I WILL save my son doctor. . . .

I took his papers again as I left in a swift movment as he gasps.

Doc: Mrs. Kururugi!!  
"Hello?"

Me: Martha, ready my knightmare. Now.

Martha: Yes M'Lady.

Me: Have it on auto piolet to home.

Martha: Yes M'Lady.

Me: And Martha, come to hospital. Hiroshi's ill watch over him till i return.

Martha: Yes, M'lady.

I hung up as I in a cab heading home.

Me:*Looking at paper* Aparments, near Horth street and--James.

As i arrived I went to my room as I pulled out one of my trade mark dresses as it was a black one. I slipped it on and slipped on my shoes as I left my hair down. I looked down at my small belly as I sighed stroking it lightly, then a light wind roared at my window. I walked to it as there landed my knightmare, Kuro-X.

Me:*Low* Let the battle begin.

"CLASH!!"

Toto: Kururugi!! Shouldnt you be at HOME with your FAMILY!!

"CLASH!'

Suzaku: A matter of fact I SHOULD be at a hospital--with my wife cuz our son's ill!!

They clashed again as Toto and him hit appart.

Toto: Then why do you stand before me Kururugi. . . . .here you will get no pity.

Suzaku: Becuase Im a knight of round first.

Toto smirks.

Toto: And when your precious family, your wife and son are gone are all gone from your side, what then?!  
They clashed again as the battle of Britt's and BK's went on.

Gino: You know I'll enjoy this battle of ours--

"CLASH!'

Kallen: Just get out of my way!!

"CLASH!' "CLASH!'  
"Kallen is currently fighting the knight of 5, Toto is fighting Kururugi--and Rollo is still on the mission as planned."

Lelouch: Excelent.

"What?!"

Lelouch: Hmm?

A screen message appeared on Lelouch's knightmares as one of the information girls was on.

Girl: Sir knightmare Kuro-X is headed this way, with speed!  
Lelouch:*smirks* Good maybe this battle can finally--

Girl: Siir I dont think she's here to battle with us--

Lelouch: Hmm?

Girl: She isnt accepting any connections of message and no one was informed her knightmare was even launched.

Lelouch: What--

Kallen: Huh?

Toto: She's here.

Gino: Hmm.

Suzaku:*gasps* Isabella--

Me: *scream* MOVE!!  
I psuhed Kallen and Gino apart as they gasped.

Kallen: Isabella??

Toto: What the hell is she doing--

"CLASH!"

Suzaku:*his* Your fights with ME--

Toto: That's riight.

They went back at it as Kallen just gawked at me as I zoomed towards the Tokyo Settlement.

Me: Where--Where--There!!  
I shifted to the right as I went for the battle when I was smacked to the left.

Me: What the--

Knightmare: Die black knight!!

Me: Get out of my way--!!

I smacked the Brittanian as it clashes with other. I then raced to them as I extended both my hands as they gripped their heads.

Me:*low* Stay away from me.

I crushed their heads as their units fell to the ground.

"Fall back!"

I glared up as Gino with his unit stood there.

Gino: She's dangerous riight now.  
The knighmares fell back and went away as I turned around and went back to searching for the place this man lived.

Kallen: Isabella?

Gino: I did as you said Kallen--now--

Kallen: Riight.

They went back at it as I landed by the buildings. I got out as people were runing away screaming and all.

Me: Sir. Myuzika!! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
I ran to the building as the top was all crumbled up as people were running out of it. I then grabbed some random guy as he gasps.

Me: Where's Sir Myuzika?!

Guy:*studders* What? Who?! Let me go--!!

Me:*low* Tell me where he is--

"He's not here."

I gasped dropping the guy as I turned to a woman a bit age on her as the guy quickly leaves. Her hands tainted with blood as I looked at her with a strained face.

Me: No. . . .

She nods.

Woman: My husband, he works over there at that building where the center of the fight is and--

I quickly ran to my knightmare as she gasps.

Woman: Where are you going?!

Me:*hollar* To save your husband!!  
She gasps as my rockets blasted as I was shot to the air. Everyone paused slightly as they noticed me.

Me: There--

I then zoomed past everyone, multiple message of communitcation were sent to me I opened none, I allowed none. I had to go look for this man and quick.

"CLASH!'

Me:*gasp* What the--

Suzaku: Isabella what are you doing here?!

I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed his sword and cracked it in my grip. He gasps.

Me: OUT OF MY WAY!!  
I slammed his unit away into some building as my claw came back as I flew back towards the building;

"No so fast--!!"

I gasped as I was slammed by Gino's knightmares staff as I was smacked up into the air.

Gino: Now why the sudden change of tone Mrs. Kururugi--

"CLASH!"

I had his arm in my claw.

Me: GET OUT OF MY WAY--!!!

I then tossed him with Suzaku as he catches him. I then looked at the building as I zoomed it.

Me: There--

Suzaku: What is she up to?

Gino: IDK but we still got a battle to go about.

Suzaku nods as they went back at it as I landed by the building. I ran through the massive crowd of ppl running away as I looked around.

Me: Mr. Myuzika!! Mr. Myuzika!!!

"Miss?"

I stopped running as I turned to some ppl in whtie coats as I ran to them.

Me:*frantic* Are you ?!

The guy shook his head, i sighed.

Me: Well do you know who it is?

He nods.

Guy: I didnt know he had any kids though.

I shook my head.

Me: No im looking for him for a favor, do you know where he is?

Guy: Oh miss, I'm sorry but--

I gasped as he walks to the side as I looked behind him as there was about three bodies badly beaten and burned as I shuttered a breath.

Me: No. . . . I--I was so close. . . . .

Guy: He just found them riight now under some of the--

"CRASH!!//BOOOM!!"

Suzaku's knightmare hits the rest of the building where they worked at as Kallens brought him back up as the ppl screamed and ran.

Guy: Come miss we must leave--!!  
I took back my arm as I starred at the three bodies.

Me: Leave me here.

Guy: But miss--!!  
Another explosion went off as I walked to them, he shakes his head and runs away as I sighed kneeling down.

Me: So close. . . . .I--I was just too late. . . . .

I grabbed one of the guys hands and held it; so cold and pale in my warm hands. Tears began to stream from my face yet again as I didnt know how to react to this. I never had a doner die before i reached them to save my son; i was so lost.

"FIRE IT SUZAKU!!"

I gasped dropping the hand as i looked up, the Lancelot was all beaten up with only one arm left as he raises a gun to Kallen's knightmare.

Me: What the--

"Run--"

I gasped turning around as one of the bodys sat up coughing up blood, I quickly kneeled by him as I helped him sit up.

Me: Sir are you ok? Are you ?!

He nods with another couch hodling his bleeding side as I gasped.

Me: Oh thanks god!! Hurry i'll help you to my knightmare---

He grabs my hand as I looked at him.

Then he smiled at me.

Why?

: Miss I dont knw WHY you came to save me but--this is my time--

I gasped; then somethign strange happen.

High winds began to go as rubble and things went off.

Me:*yell over explosion* COME ON WE GOTTA GO--!!  
I got up to help him up as he smiles at me yet again then he shakes his head.

Me: PLEASE!! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME SAVE MY SON--!!!

Then a bright light went off as I couldnt hear him, Mr. Myuzika, all i could do was read his lips as the bright light began to engulp us.

The last thing I saw was Mr. Myuzika saying,"Im sorry."

Then everything went blank.

My name was yelled as Kallen saves my knightmare thinking i was in it probably, everyone in a uproar about the explosion tat was Flaya.

Buildings began to dissappear and ppl were killed with the brightlight.

"I lost. I lost the only hope i had of saving my son."

"I lost."

My weary eyes opened as my heart beat and weazing echoed in my ears. I looked around as I was early morning. I couldnt hear anything but my beathing and heart beat. I slwoly sat up as I looked around.

Me:**Where am i?**

I looked around as I gasped; there riight infront of me was a HUGE crater with a small pool of water in the center. A chill ran down my spine as I couldnt believe it, the whole tokyo settlement was gone.

Gone.

Me:**What happened. . . .. **

I got up on my feet my dress was all torn and ripped as my arms were covered with cuts and bruises as my hair was all messed up as I looked around. I tried to yell but my voice wouldnt work, i slipped my hand to my throat and nothing.

Me:**Shiit dont tell me I lost it.**

Just then I felt the urge to vomit;

So i did--

but it wasnt vomit--it was _blood_.

I gasped as I held my gut as I tried to get some air in me as a sharp pain ran through my body as I felt the urge again as I threw up some more blood.

I gasped again I looked around as my vision began to split a bit.

Me: **Ugh--this is the wrost--**

I finally got some strenght to stand as I held my head with one hand and whipped the blood off my mouth with the back of the other one. I then walked to the edge as I looked down the crater as I paused; down there by the pool of water was Suzaku. . . . .I sighed. I wasnt ready to face him just yet, but by Suzaku was Jeremiah.

Him I would need.

Jeremiah: You knw Kururugi, you and me, we share a small bound. It may not be the same but--

"Skitt-Skitt--"

Jeremiah: Hmm?

Jeremiah then gasps as he turns all the way.

Jeremiah: M'Lady Isabella!!  
Suzaku's face fell as he turns around as I was slidding off the side of the crater down to them as I was hell eating it though.

Jeremiah: M'LADY!!  
He runs to my side as Suzaku gasps.

Suzaku:**Isabella?**

As i reached the bottom I went o fall foward but Jeremiah caught me.

Jeremiah: M'Lady what are you doing here?!

I looked up at him with a smile as I touched my throat. At first he didnt get it as I tapped it and shook my head.

Jeremiah: You lost your voice? And your covered in blood?! Is it yours?

I nodded as he gasps.

Jeremiah: Well come M'Lady we MUST get you to HQ.

I paused as I looked behind him as Suzaku's back was to us, i looked back at him as I shook my head as I got out of his grip as I walked towards Suzaku.

Jeremiah: M'Lady?

I stopped as I pointed to his knightmare and then the sky as Jeremiah took a hint; he bows.

Jeremiah: Then till we meet again M'Lady.  
I nodded as he walks to his knightmare and leaves. I turned back to Suzaku as high winds blew my hair around from Jeremiah leaving as I walked to him.

Me:**Suzaku?**

I rose my hand to his to grab it--

"Dont touch me."

A shock ran through my entire body from his harsh words as his voice sent a chill through my spine.

Suzaku:*low/voice breaking* Dont touch me Isabella, I'm tainted.

I paused as I shook my head and grabbed his hand but he swiftly takes it from my grip as I huffed.

Me:**Whats your problem?!**

I smacked his back as he didnt even flintch.

Suzaku: You should go back to our son Isabella, now.

I huffed stompping my foot as I gripped my fists.

Me:**Dont give me tat!!*

I stompped my foot again as I smacked his back again; this time he lightly turns his face to me but didnt give me eye contact.

Suzaku: Why wont you say anything?

I stopped; I then looked down as i touched my throat. He turns all the way to me as he had a mad face, I merly looked down away from him.

Suzaku: Do you know what happened here just a few hours ago, Isabella?  
I looked up at him with a hurt face, this I wasnt going to like.

Suzaku: _**I **_killed countless lives, just a few hours ago. . . . .with the Flaya. . . . ME Isabella. . . .

I looked down in shame as I shook my head, Suzaku then grabs my wrists in his hands and pulls me to his face.

Suzaku: Would I LIE about something so serious Isabella, HUH?!  
He shook me in his gripped as I shook my head with a pleading face. He stops and lets me go as I huffed.

I shook off his harsh actions as I grabbed his hand, he looks up at me as I had a sad face.

Suzaku: Why are you still here, LEAVE!

I flintched from his tone of voice as I shook my head, i then folded my arms like I was craddling something as I began to rock them as I looked at him.

Suzaku: Our son?

I shook my head as I touched my tummy again as I cringed though, i looked up at him as his face fell again.

Suzaku: Your--again?

I shook my head as I showed him my right hand as it was stained with dried up blood as he gasps closing his eyes and he gives me his back again.

Suzaku: I even killed my own kid. . . . .

Tear began to foarm as I shook my head. I sniffed as I then grabbed his hands as I pointed to where the hospital was tuggnig on his hand as i gave him a pleading face again.

He takes his hand back.

Suzaku: I dont deserve a family Isabella*turns back to him* not after what I did today. . . . .

I glared at his back as I smacked him, then I smacked again, and again, and again. He just takes it as I soon grew tired of hitting him and slowly fell to my knees as I began to sob.

_"I'm sick of this. . . . ."_

Suzaku pauses as he looks straight ahead as I clentched my tear filled eyes.

Me:*low harsh voice* I'm SICK of trying to keep US together. . . . .I'm siick of going through all this PAIN alone. . . . .I'm siick of this Suzaku. . . . .*gasp/look up at him* Stop feeling sorry for yourself and HELP ME.

Suzaku's eyes went wide as I got up.

Me:*horse voice* I came here to this batle feild iin search of the ONLY doner to save our son. . . . .and he was ALIVE Suzaku. . . . . .but you and the stupid Black Knights FOUGHT and i lost him, and not only am i going to LOSE my only son. . . . . .I lost my next one! This I cant change nor save--!!

Suzaku:*hangs head* See I'm even the reason my children die--

"SMACK!!"

Suzaku kneels down as I smacked him on the side of his head. Rage filled my heart and head as I gripped my fists.

Me: *scream* HIROSHI WILL NOT DIE DAYUM IT!!!

He looks up at me as tears began to foarm in my eyes as I glared at him.

Me: Your pathetic Kururugi---like a spinless WORM!

I then kicked him in the gut as he takes it and slids a bit away from me.

Me: Till you get some SENSE in your head, i'll be looking for a way to save my baby. . . . .

I then left, left him like I did some many other times. This is how it'ld always be it seemed;

"Ms. Isabella."

I looked up as there was Jeremiah with his knightmare.

Jeremiah: M'lady Kallen would like to see you. Please---

He extends a arm from his knight mare as I climbed on.

Me:*low* Take me there. . . . .

He nods as we flew away, i looked back at Suzaku there on the ground laying as if dead; i sighed as I looked away as Jeremiah took me back to HQ.

Kallen: Isabella--!!  
She runs to Jeremiah's landing Knightmare as the pod opens up as I was in his arms a bit dazed as Kallen gasps.

Kallen:*screams* ISABELLA!!  
Jeremiah hops down swiftly as I opened my eyes.

Jeremiah: Can you walk, M'lady?

I nodded as he sets me down, just then Kallen hug rushed me as I gasped.

Kallen: Are you ok?! I--I was so worried when i saw you werent in the knightmare and---

Jeremiah: Please Kallen, M'lady is in bad shape we must take her to the infermary ASAP.

Kallen: what? What happened?!  
I shook my head as I walked past her as Jeremiah walks by me as he helped me to the infermary.

Kallen: Isabella?

"Beep-Beep-Beep--"

Doc:*sighs* Im sorry . . . .

I had a sad/dull face, I knew i lost my child so I didnt know why he even tried. The doctor then takes out the IV from my arm as he gets up and goes for something as I hugged my self a bit.

Doc: Here.

I looked up at him as he held a pill.

Me: For?

I took it as he gives me some water as I chugged it.

Doc: To take out the REST of what remains of your unborn child.

I cringed as I crushed the cup in my hand; the way he said it--like it was such a little thing. I dropped the cup as I glared at him.

Me: Later--

Doc: I suggest you dont do anything for the next day. That process will take a lot out of you.

I glared at him.

Me: FINE.

He nods as I left.

Kallen: Isabella!

Kallen runs to my side as her face was full of hurt.

Kallen: Isabella TALK to me--

Me: Now isnt the best TIME Kallen--

I made a turn as Martha was there, I stopped; her face had a smile on it as I gulped my pain and tears as my pride grew as I walked to her.

Martha:*bows head* M'lady.

Me:*walk past her* Lets go home.

She nods with a soft face as she follows riight behind me as we headed home.

Kallen:*reaches out to me/low* Isabella?

She drops her hand as her face fell into sadness, soon me and Martha were gone from her sight.

.::All I Need Was A Call::.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Doc: Just a bit more Mrs. Kururugi and--

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!

I was in a hospital bed in the hospital where Hiroshi was, it was soon night as I told the doctors of what happened and they were helping me get the rest of my unborn child out.

This was the sickest PAIN i ever felt.

Me:*out of breath/shake head* NO--I--I cant--!!!

Doc: Ok your done.

I huffed in exhaustion as I fell back on to my bed.

Doc: Nurse clean her up--

"No."

The Nurse and Doctor looked at me as I was already sitting up in my bed in a paciten gown as my hair was all messed up as I got on my feet putting my hair behind my ears.

Me: I--I can shower myself, I'm not a child. . . . .

I limped to the nurse as I grabbed my new cloths martha brought me as she was home now. I went to the showers of the hospital as I took a long one.

Me:**I fell so used. . . .**

I ran my hand over my stomach as I sighed.

Me: *low* Feels like they tore my insides. . . .ughh. . . .

I set my hot forehead against the cool tile of the shower as sighed.

Me: This is the worst feeling i ever had. . . .

i turned off the foset as I dried my hair a bit and slipped on my cloths, which was a V neck white T and jean shorts with my phlats as I walked out the showers with a towel over my head as I walked to Hiroshi's room. The heart monitor was normal as I smiled at my sleeping baby, I walked to him and ran my hand over his soft locks as I sighed.

Me: Next month baby. . . . hmm?

I paused as I lifted his blanket as I gasped.

Me: What?

Hiroshi had another IV but it was on the side of his stomach a

"Oh good your here. . . ."

I turned in a gasped to the doctor as he gives me a warm smile.

Doc: I got some good news for you Mrs. Kururugi. . . . .

Me: What?

He walks to me as he smirks looking at his papers.

Doc: Well while you were on a chase for the one doner, someone came by and helped your son.

I gasped as my hands covered my mouth dropping my towel.

Doc: And with that*hands me paper* i'm gladly to say your son will gladly make it with some rest for a couple day, by then he'll be good as new.

My knees felt weak as I gasped again, tears of joy began to foarm as I couldnt even grab the paper I was stunned. I fell to my knees as I covered my face as I let out a small cry. The doctor smiles as I cureled up in a small ball as I cried again.

Doc: I'll leave the papers here, you can take your son home tommorrow.

I nodded weakly as he smiles leaving, i gasped sitting up as I looked up at ceiling.

Me: He's ok. . . . .

I whipped my face as I looked at him as I didnt even want to touch him. . . . i just gentally ran my ran on his baby soft face as I shuttered a sigh. I then leaned over him and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead as I laid but him lightly.

Me: Your ok. . . .

I kissed his head again as I felt so overjoyed.

I had to go home to tell Martha.

I got off as I kissed Hiroshi one last time as I grabbed the paper to sign him off as I ran home.

Me: TAXI!!  
"VRRRRROMMM!!"

Tons of cars passed me as I huffed.

Me: I'll never get home at this rate!  
I looked both ways as I ran across the street, I then ran home.

Me: Lets see--right here--

I turned the cornor as I ran down the street some more. I stopped at a cross walk as I was huffing for air.

Me: Come on come on--

The light changed as I sprinted across the walk--

"BEEEPPP!!"

I gasped as I turned to the right as head light flashed in my eyes; i shut them covering my face as ppl gasped.

"Are you alright?!"

I gasped cold air as I looked at the driver in shock, i couldnt believe it. . . . .

Me:*low* Suzaku?

Suzaku was in his kight of rounds whtie outfit as gives me a stern look.

Suzaku: Get inside isabella.

He goes back in his car as I gulped looking down as ppl just starred at me as I walked into his car. He drives away as we headed home. I felt uneasy with Suzaku now, now I felt bad i kicked him in the guy earlier. . . . .and for the things i said.

Me:*weak voice* Babe--??

I looked at him as he had a dull bored look on his face as sighed looking at my hands woven and slipped between my legs as I kinda hugged mysefl a bit. The city lights flashed by as i looked out the window.

"How is he?"

My head snapped to Suzaku as he was still looking feircly at the road as I smiled lightly as my tensed body relaxed.

Me: He's gonna make it Babe*smile more* he got the transplant in time. . . . .he actually got it while I was--

I stopped myself as I realized what i was about to say, remembering the pain i stopped talking and looked away from Suzaku. Suzaku glanced back at me as my arms were around my stomach, he sighs lightly as he let his tough mad gaurd down. I leaned my forehead against the window as I felt so weak and lost. . . . . I uttered a sigh as i was just about to curel up again when Suzaku's warm hand grabs mine. I turned my head to him as he sighs weaving out hands. I sat better as I set my other hand over our woven ones.

Suzaku: I'm sorry love. . . . .

I smiled warmly as I brought his hand to my face and kissed the back of his hand.

Suzaku: Are you ok?

He began to rubs his thumb against my finger as I smiled leaning my head against the window looking at the dashboard.

Me: Yea, just was really emotion ya knw?

He nods brining up our hands as he kisses the back of mine.

Suzaku: I shouldve just went with you but--but after I fiered the Flaya I---I lost a bit of my sanity.

He began to mummble as I smirked watching him try to talk out his feelings and what he felt. I smirked leaning over to him as I set my free right hand to the left side of his cheeck as I gave him a soft kiss on his right one. He shut up.

Me:*Low* Pull over. . . .

I un-wove our hands as I slipped my left one to his kights outfit as I began to fiddle with it as I felt his body tense up against my affection. I then felt the car sworve a bit as I took off my seat belt sitting on Suzaku's lap as I got the white longsleeve vest undone as he makes another turn.

Me:*low* Babe~

i whinced lightly as I beagn to kiss his neck as the car slowly stops as he puts it on park. He then grabs my face as our lips crashed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he straddles my hips, I began to run my fingers through his hair as he leans me against the steering wheel as I accidently pressed against the horn as a loud beep went. I gasped pressing against Suzkau as I hugged him, we paused as I looked at him as we started laughing.

Suzaku:*chuckles* I'm sorry, I forgot the horn was there. . . . .

I giggled lightly as I looked around and we were on some sort of cliff like place, you knw like in the movies where they give it a silly name like Make Out Reef or something strang like that and you can kinda see the whole city your so high.

Me: You got here quick huh?

Suzaku: Well you got me all excited--

He kisses me lightly and then my neck as I had my hands on the sides of his head as I arched my neck back, his hands were slipped against my back holding me to him so I wouldnt hit the horn again. I pulled back as my lips met his, I pressed against him as I leaned down and reached for the lever to pushed the seat back as I pulled on it the seat dramatically went all the way down. We laughed as I pulled myself off Suzaku a bit.

Suzaku: I think I'm dreaming--

He gives me a kiss as I smirked.

Me: Or maybe i just wanna make it up to you for kicking you in the ribs today. . . . .

I began to pull out his tucked in shirt tat was under this white top as I ran my hands on the buttons undoing them, as i got them all undone and ran my hands on his toned body he grabs my hands. I looked up at him as his face had a smile, but more of a warm one.

Me: What?

Suzaku: Come here.

He sets my head against his chest as he hugs me a little as I folded my arms to my chest and brought my knees up a bit.

Suzaku: Love you just went through something I'll NEVER understand nor experience to say i knw what you went through. . . . .and if you feel like you need to make it up to me just cuz your emotions got a lil out of hand I dont want you to.

I looked up at him as he was looking straight up as he strokes my hair, i sighed lightly closing my eyes. His hands slipped down my body to my stomach as he crassreses it lightly; i cringed to his touch.

Suzaku: I'm sorry i hurt you Isabella. . . . .

I shook my head as I grabbed his hands, I then sat up better his eyes locked with mine. I leaned in as my lips brushed against his in a light kiss as I pulled back.

Me:*whisper* Then make it up to _ME_~

I went back and kissed him again as he was first ok but then began to kiss me back aggresivly. I pulled away as he gives me a 'huh?' look; i smirked as I kissed him again as I then slipped to the back as he quickly sits up looking at me like I was crazy.

Me:*doing the come-here finger thing* Please?

Suzaku's face went all red as I smirked.

Me: What?*smile* Didnt you want this?

Before I knew it Suzaku climbs over to the back of his car with me as his lips crashed with mine. I giggled between them as he strips off his white vest and button T that was under. I ran my hands up his arms to his hair as I arched my back to press myself against him, he slips his right arm under me as the left one was by my shoulder to hold him up. I dropped my arms as I began to take off my shirt, Suzaku didnt skip a beat as he removes his other cloths.

Me: You knw*huff* I think im more excited about this then you are--

He laughs, my back was against the window/door Suzaku latches to me. I giggled lightly as his hand wove with mine as he sets them by my head, his tongue slidding past my lips. I slipped my hands from his as I began to run my finger tips down his chest leaving trail of kisses.

Suzaku:*moan* Isabella. . . .

I smirked look up at him as he was looking down at me.

Me: *slip hands to face/low* Yes?

I leaned up kissing him, he runs his left hand to my thigh as he runs it up and down. My hip buckles to his touch as he smirks.

Suzaku:*pulls back/huffs* I love you.

Me:*huff* I love you too.

Suzaku: *looks at me* You spoil me.  
I merly laughed.

Me: Just hurry up before I change my mind.

Suzaku: Oh love, I dont do quickies.

I laughed again. My back slid down to the seat as he kisses my neck down to my collar bone sucking it lightly. I moaned. He pulls away slipping his hands to my legs pushing them open, his lips met mine in a kiss as he enters me. I rose my right hand to his face and my left gripped his arm. Suzaku stopped kissing me as he began to pump, my hip buckeled lighty as it hits up against him. I laid my head all the way down on the seat, my hands roamed to his arms gripping them.  
Me:*pant* Babe*huff/huff* uhh~

Suzaku slips his right hand to the window, his right on my hip as he looks down at me panting as well.

Suzaku:*huff* I missed you--*huff-huff* some much---

I leaned up as my hands held his face kissing him;

That tinggly sensation ran in my lower gut, my body tensed up a bit as I gripped Suzaku's arms again. Suzaku noticed as he began to go fater. I gasped//moaned deeply as I arched my back a bit; he pounded once last time as we climaxed. Suzaku slowed down, he slipepd his left hand to the right side of my face kissing the left side of the crane in my neck. I slipped my right hand over his that was by my face/crane of neck, i then slipped left hand to his head running my fingers through his hair. Suzaku pulls back as I took a deep breath with a light sigh. I drapped my left arm over my forehead and my right to my chest as I was actually fall asleep when Suzaku grabs my arms and pulls me against him as he was leaning against the right wide of the back seat. He had his white pants and boots back on, my head laid on his bare chest as his arms wrapped around me.

Suzaku:*kisses my head* I love you Isabella. . . . .

I weakly slipped my arms around him snuggling my head better against him.

Me:*low* Love you too. . . . .

I beggan to nod off as Suzaku ran his finger tips against my face.

Suzaku: Love, i have to tell you something before I take you home.

I quickly pushed myself off of him as my hands were on his chest as I was face to face with him; I narrowed my eyes at him lightly.

Me: What now?

He sighs deeply as he sets his left hand over my right one and his right on my face as he began to stroke my face and brush my hair. He kept looking at me, lost for words.

Suzaku: Isabella. . . . i love you so much. . . .

Worry began to run through me, why was he acting this way.

Me:*low* Your scarying me babe. . . .

Suzaku then slipped both his hands on my face, i sat up better grabbing his hands in mine as he sits up better looking at me with a senseir face.

Something was wrong.

Suzaku: W/e happens, Isabella, know that I love you ok?

Me: W/e happens? What are you talking about?*whince* Are you leavnig me??

Suzkau's grip died a bit as I gasped.

Me:*low* You ARE leaving me. . . . .

Suzaku: Isabella--

Me: Why? Why when our sons finally better, we're not mad at eachother, when everythings going back to place?

Suzaku: Cuz i dont want OUR children to grow up in this kind of world, a world where being themselves might just kill them.

I let his words sink in my mind as I sighed;

I grabbed my cloths slipping them back on, Suzaku began to do the same with his button up leaving his white vest in the back. We climbed back to the front seats.

Silence fell between us.

I bit the bullet and turned to him as I dared ask what he was going to do.

Me: What are you planning on doing then?

Suzaku looks at me then sighs turning on his car as he began his drive.

Suzaku: Im going to STOP your father.

Me: You expect me to let you go after my father and just to kill him?! Why?!

Suzaku: He's a bad man Isabella*looks at me* you dont even know him.

Me: Doesnt matter! Look at you! Before you wouldnt DARE kill another humane being and now you speak of murder like it's killing bugs!

Suzaku: Isabella im doing this to help the world.

Me: With murder?!

The car stopped as he looks at me.

Suzaku: Trust me Isabella, I'm doing this for Hiroshi--for all the other babies and kids that are growing NOW. I dont want my son to be shunned like I was.

Me: This is stupid! Your reason for doing this is stupid! YOUR STUPID!!

I went to hit him, he merly grabs my wrists and brings me face to face with him.

Suzaku: Do you love me?!

Me: What??

Suzaku: Do you LOVE ME, Isabella?

I hesitated thinking about what he said, the last time he asked me if i loved him was the first time we did it;

he was serious.

My anger left me as a heavy feeling filling my heart.

Me:*low* Why are you asking me that?

Suzaku:*drops my wrists* Because--

He then grabs my face as I set my hands over his, he leans in as he spoke again.

Suzaku: --I love you very much Isabella, and i know you do too. . . . . and Love I'm going to do this whether it's pleasing to you or not. I'm doing this to help Japanese, to help our child, and to fix this world.

I shook my head.

Me: But why you?*look at him* I want you here with me--

Suzaku: Isabella, I cant do tat.

Me:*whince* So your leaving me. . . . .

Suzaku's hands fell from my face as he gave me a serious look.

Suzaku: Yes.

I gasped, in a flash my car door opened as I looked who was there was 4 soilider's were there.

Me:*scream* SUZAKU--!!!  
I reached out to him but my finger tips didnt even reach his face as he shamelessly looks away from me as a solider yankes me out the car. As that one takes me away the two walked along side us as the fourth bowed to Suzaku as he gave him his orders for me.

Me:*struggle* LET ME GO!!*scream* SUZAKU WAIT--!!! AAAHHH!!!  
Solider: Sorry Mrs. Kururugi, we have strict orders to not allow you or your household to leave till further notice.

Me: Let me GO i said!! MY WORD OVERULES HIS!! UGH!!

The two other solider's opened my front doors as I gasped;

There in front of me in the doorway to the entrance door was Martha with Hiroshi in her arms with two other soilders at her side. I stopped struggling as they let me go.

Me:*low* Martha--

She nods, she then walks to me handing me Hiroshi.

Hiroshi: Ma. . . . .

He gentally lays his head on my chest as I hugged him ever so gentally.

_"He's a good man, that boy of yours."_

I looked at Martha as she smiles at me, I turned my head looking at him car leave as I sighed.

Me: That he is Martha.

We stood there a bit, soon resulting to going in.

I wished for Suzaku's saftey so many times that night.


	38. Chapter 38

_Review it even if you dissaprove it ;))3_

_-Kiki_

_----------------------------------_

_"Isabella?"_

My eyes opened as I gasped; there stood Suzaku infront of me.

I smiled.

Me: Babe--

I walked to him and him to me, i opened my arms ready to hug him--

But as i closed my arms, he vanished.

I gasped looking at my hands as they were tainted with blood.

_**"Isabella. . . . "**_

I turned around gasping again;

i was in a battle feild and there amongst broken buildings and things was Suzaku in his knight outfit holding a wound on his stomach as he was bleeding to death.

Me: Suzaku!!  
I ran to him sliding on my knees,but as my fingers went to touch him he vanished again.

I was alone.

My face fell as I looked down at my bloody hands, i was in a blank world now. I gripped them as I clenthched my teeth and eyes.

Me:*scream* WHERE ARE YOU SUZAKU!!!

Again, i opened my eyes.

Dull from lack of sleep, and drained from emotions. I was in my bed room;

I slowly sat up looking around.

Me:*groan* Again. . . .

I sighed looking over at Hiroshi that laid asleep, I smiled as I leaned down and kissed his face.

Me:*low* Baby. . . .

He sturrs looking around and cringing at me waking him, I smirked picking him up.

Me: Wake up birthday boy. . . .

I kissed his face again, he began to fuss and get cranky as I laughed setting him back on the bed.

Me: Fine sleep then, brat.

I kissed him head again as he was knocked out :)

I got up with a heart filled sigh as I took a shower and began my day.

Martha: Ah and there she is.

I was in a white dress with sleeves, the neck cut to show my shoulders and collar bone area. And actually i was wearing white heals, yea like pin-up girls wore :X My hair was down and straightened and my bangs pinned to the right side.

Me:*low* Martha.

She nods her head.  
I sat down with yet another sigh as she hands me a cup of coffee, I took it as she sits down to my left with her own, and some bread.

Martha: Its a month today?

I nodded as my eyes were starring at my huge window straight across my table.

Me: Yes. . . . and it's a year.

She smiles.

Martha: He's growning up so fast, isnt he Isabella-dear.

I smiled looking down at my cup looking at my own refelction in it.

Me: Yep, glad I got another one.

She smirks rolling her eyes.

Martha: And when this one comes the other's gonna be a BRAT for your attention.

I scoffed lightly with a giggle.

Me: That's true.

She smiles with a soft sigh.

Martha: And how are you holding up dear?

I looked at her with a dull face as my mouth twitched to the right.

Me: Not so good*sigh/look at coffee* every night i have this dream when he's home then in a flash he's dieing riight infront of me. It's really draining me--

I took another sip of my coffee when the door bell rang. Me and Martha both looked up.

Martha: Now who could tat be?

She gets up to answer it as I drank the rest of my coffee.

Martha: Isabella you--

In a drone dead voice I answered to her before she could finish her sentence to me.

Me: Get them a cup and re-fill mine would you Martha.

Martha quickly nods telling the guest to sit down as she walks to the kitchen.

I sighed through my nose lightly as I wove my fingers and set my chin on them closeing my eyes gentaly. I heard them sit to my right as I slowly opened my eyes looking down at my empty cup.

_"Isabella?"_

My eyes glidded to the right looking at this person eye to eye;

it was Kallen.

Me: Ahh Kallen*sit up better* what brings you here?

Martha came in with a fresh cup as she pours Kallen some and refills mine, she then sits back at her chair to my left.

Kallen: I came here to talk to you, about something.

Me: Hmm?*pour sugar & cream* And here I thought it was to wish my son a happy birthday.

She gasps blushing a bit in embarresment.

Kallen: I'm sorry Isabella!! I--I totally forgot--I--!!

I smirked sturring my cup as I was still looking at it with a lazy expression.

Me: It's quite alright Kallen*set spoon aside* it's not your duty to remember little things as that.

I took a sip as she just looks at me with a confused face.

Kallen: Are you, ok Isabella?

I looked at her as my eyes narrowed a bit.

Me: Not to offend you Kallen but, why are you here.

Her face fell hurt as she looks down at her cup, i held mine in my hands as it was to my face.

Kallen: Well I wanted to ask you, well if you HEARD from Lelouch. . . .

I grew curious.

Me: Why would you need to ask me tat? Arent you guys in touch with him--

Kallen:*eyes drop* Actually. . . .

Me: Hmm?

Kallen then looks at me with a regretfull face.

Kallen: The Black Knights turned him in, well TRIED to anyways.

I paused.

Me: What do you mean by TRIED?

Kallen: They found out about geass, and they found out Lelouch being Zero so*hangs head* they tried to turn him in.

I sipped my coffee looking down at it now.

Me: What happened?

Kallen took a sip as well as she looked down at her cup too.

Kallen: Rollo came in and used his power and helped him escape, resulting to his death.

I smirked.

Me: Good, that rat deserved to die.

I took another sip as Kallen gasped.

Kallen: Rollo?! But he was so kind and--

Me:*look at her* He was the one tat killed Shirely.

She gasped, her face falling in shock;

i looked back at my coffee, almost done, as I brought it up to my face.

Me: ANYWAYS--

Kallen gulped, regaing her self as she went on.

Kallen: The point is, after tat no one's heard from him*looks up at me* so i came here to ask if you would take the leader roll and help us.

I sipped the lasted of my cup as I set it down gentally.

Me: Fine.

She gasps as a smile ran across her face, Martha gives me a wide eyed look.

Kallen: Really?! You'll really--!!  
_**"Maa--!!"**_

We all turned our heads to the stairs as I sighed.

Me: Martha would you please?

She nods getting up and fetching Hiroshi as I looked at Kallen.

Me: But I wont fight.

Kallen nods.

Kallen: I understand, you have Hiroshi to think of anyways. . . .

Me: Tat and--

I got up from my seat as Kallen did too.

Kallen: And what?

Just then martha came with a cranky Hiroshi as he leans to me, i took him from her arms as I walked to the living room; Kallen followed. I sat on the long couch as she sat on the single seat to my left as I held Hiroshi to me, he began to go back to sleep.

Me: And my expecting child.

Kallen paused.

Kallen: But I heard you. . . .

She trailed off her sentence and shook her head as she smiles at me.

Kallen: Well that's good*smiles more* I hope it's a girl this time.

I smiled lightly too as I looked down to Hiroshi as I ran my figners on his hair.

Me: I do too. . . .

Kallen: Well*stands* come on, lets go have a party for Hiroshi at HQ!!

Me: Huh?

Kallen: Yea! I'll even get cake!!  
I looked at Kallen as I couldnt help but laugh.

Me: Your kidding me*stand* no one from the Black Knights wants to throw my son a party.

Kallen: Yes!! Ogie, Rockshata, the girls--come on please!  
Me: But he's asleep, and I dont have food or--

Kallen: You let me take care of it.

She winks at me as I smirked.

Me: Well lemme give you money atleast.

Kallen: Oh I couldnt--

I walked to Martha who already had my wallet as I took a good amount as I handed it to her.

Kallen: This is a LOT of money Isabella--I--

I smiled.

Me: Well just buy what you can and I'll go over about noon, ok?

She nods.

Kallen: Ok Isabella.

She hugs me as I hugged her back, she then says bye to Hiroshi and then leaves.

Me: Well wasnt that interesting.

I turned to go up stairs as Martha followed me.

Martha: What M'Lady?

Me: The fact they turned LuLu in, and that he's missing. . . . .

We walked to my room as I set Hiroshi back down tucking him in as Martha was at the door way.

Martha: Maybe he's with him?

I was stroking Hiroshi's head as I sighed.

Me: Maybe.

_"Happy Birthday To You~!"_

_"Happy Birthday To You~!"_

_"Happy Birthday HIROSHI~!"_

_"Happy Birthday To You~!"_

Everyone cheered as I blew the one candle for him as they all clapped.

Ogie: Ok who wants cake?

Guys: ME!!  
I got up with Hiroshi as Ogie began to cut the cake, eveyrone had a hat on as Kallen walks to me.

Kallen: See told you it'ld be good.

I smiled at her with a slight laugh.  
Me: Yea it was*look down* just look at his face.

Hiroshi was smiling and laughing, clapping even as he was having a blast.

Kallen: Want something to drink?

Me: Kallen you knw I CANT--

Kallen rolls her eyes.

Kallen: Not TAT kind of drink you minor, i ment some punch.

Me: Heyy your not my mom.

We laughed as we walked over to get some punch.

Ogie: Here you guys go.

Kallen: Thanks Ogie.

Me: Thank you.

He nods, he then kneels down to Hiroshi.

Ogie: Happy birthday kido.

He picks him up as Hiroshi liked Ogie.

Hiroshi: MMMMmm!!

We laughed.

Me: Here baby.

I got some frosting as I gave it to him as he eats it.

Ogie: so i heard you--umm. . .

I looked up at him as i smiled.

Me: That IM taking over?

Everyone stops and looks at me as I had a smile on my face.

Ogie: Yea. . . . Isabella you sure you wanna do tat?

I smirked.

Me: Well hold a meeting as soon as this little parties over, ok?

Ogie nods as I extended my arms to him, he handed over Hiroshi as Kallen walks to my side.

Me: Come Kallen.

She nods as we left to put Hiroshi for a nap.

Guy: So SHE'S taking over?

Ogie: I guess so. . . .

Toto: Well she was a stratigist officer in Brittanian forces, and she knows how to fight. Hell she's fought with us even when she was pregnate.

Girl: But isnt being Zero a hard thing?

Everyone merly looked at eachother then back to me as I left the center room.

Kallen:*low* Isabella?

Me: Hmm?

I had Hiroshi in my bed as he was laying on his back fast asleep; it was almost night time.

Kallen: You really up for being Zero now?

Me: I wont be ZERO.

She pauses;

I tucked Hiroshi in lightly as I stood, I walked to the my closet taking out a red dressy shirt with spagetti straps, tight on the top and puffy from the ribs down. I slipped it on as Kallen was looking at Hiroshi waiting for me.

Kallen: Then WHO will you be--

She turned her head to me as I stepped out with the dressy shirt and jean shorts my hair down and tennies as I gave her a dull face.

Me: I will be Isabella, princess of Britannia and NEW Black knight commander. Nothing more or less.

Kallen smirks.

Kallen: But if they ppl find out YOUR zero they'll get mad.

I smirked.

Me: So*walk to door* Hiroshi is in good hands here, and I'll be with you most of my time. I have nothing to fear.

Kallen smiles as I smirked.

Me: Come on, lets go.

She nods as we left back to HQ for the meeting.

"_Zooom~_"

Everyone's head turned as the doors slid open to me and Kallen. I walked in as Ogie, Toto, Rockshata and some others were there sitting at the table.

Me: Lets us begin this shall we.

Ogie then stands as I took my seat, Kallen stood by my chair with her left arm on the top of it.

Ogie: There's no need for this meeting Isabella.

Me: Hmm?

Toto: Yes, we all talked about it while you left with your son and, we've come to the conclusion of allowing you to take command.

Kallen smiles looking down at me as I smirked.

Me: Are you SURE you want me too?

They gave me faces.

Girl: What are you trying to say? You dont WANT to help us?

Me: No no. . . . .I just dont want to be forcing anyone's HAND like Lelouch did. . . .

I then stood as I sighed deeply.

Me: I will not be anything like him, I will think of others like I have in the past. I will tell ALL my plans to Kallen, Toto, and Ogie and only them; after tat they have the freedom to tell anyone else they wish. I will respect those who respect me; and furtther more. . . . I will drop my title if anyone addresses me to do so.

They gasped.

Kallen: ISABELLA. . . . . .

Ogie: You mean, if ANYONE tells you they dont want you to be the leader. . . . .you'll drop it? Like tat?

I nodded.

Me: Like tat.

Everyone gave me faces of confusion as I smirked.

Me: Well lets get this show going shall we?*look at Ogie* Ogie would be call anyone tat needs medical attention to go to the main courtroom--*turn to Toto* Toto you get everyone else to the kitchen.

They nod and leave going to do as they were told.

Kallen: You want me to go get them?

I nodded.

Me: I'll take the doctors you take the cookers.

She nods we left for the front; I had brought many doctors from home and anyone that was whilling to cook. The cookers went with Kallen and them to the kitchen with the cargo of food. I took the doc's to check all the children,mothers and any one tat needed medical attention. Everyone was in aww on how fast i worked at getting everyone well.

Kallen: And these Isabella?

Me: Oh those, for the kids.

Kallen: Huh? The kids.

I nodded, I turned to everyone as I whistled. They all looked at me.

Me: Will all the children come here please.

All the kids did as Kallen and 13-ish other men come with huge boxs.

Me: Open them please.

Kallen sets her's down as she cuts it open and gasps.

Kallen: Cloths and toys?

All the kids gasped.

Me: Everyone gets a new toy and pair of shoes&cloths. K?

The kids then bumb rushed all the guys for boxs, I laughed walking out the sea of kids as other men brought more boxs. Kallen gets out of there too as she walks to me.

Kallen: You knw your doing a lot for us Isabella.

I smiled.  
Me: I knw, but it's ok. I have the money.

She smiles at me warmly.

Kallen: Well comeon.

Me: Hmm?

Kallen: I got you a suit.

Me: A suit?

She nods as she grabs my hand and takes me to Lelouch's old main room.

Kallen: Since your going to be the commander and all I thought you should have his room.

Me: Doesnt matter.

She smirks rolling her eyes as we walked in.

Kallen: Here are all the controls and lemme got get your suit.

I nodded as I walked over to the desk. I ran my finger tips across the wood finish as my finger's left a slight smudge.

Me: Where are you Lulu?

"Here it is!"

I turned to Kallen as she held a black suit like her's but mine came with a cape. It was like Cornilia's white one but black.

Me: Niice. . . .

Kallen: Try it on!  
I smirked as I walked to the bathroom putting it on.

"Like this?"

Kallen turns to me as she gasps with a smile.

Kallen: You look great!  
I smirked giving her a smug face.

Me: It's just a suit.

Kallen: *face softens* Isabella, im glad your in charge.

I smiled softly.

Me: It's barley begun Kallen.

She smiles at me as I took my seat in the main chair behind the desk as i sighed.

Me: It's barley begun. . . . . .

.::Across the Universe::.

"Isabella."

Me: Hmm? Yes.

Another month passed; everyone that was following Zero basically accepted me as the new leader. So no one actually cared if he were alive or dead. Things were looking up, till today.

Today was the first airing since the Flaya was shot from Emperor Charles, my father.

So we were a bit concerned what was going to happened.

Kallen: The show, it's about to begin.

I nodded as I set my paper's down as I went to the main meeting room as everyone was sitting down around the table as I walked in.

Ogie: There you are, hurry it's about to start.

I nodded. I walked to the top seat as I sat down looking at the huge screen as Kallen stands by me.

Me: You know, you stand by me like your my knight or something.

She smirks.

Kallen: I'll be your knight till you can fight again.

She looks down at my stomach as I smirked running my hand over it.

Me: This is true*smile* but tat wont stop me.

She merly smirks as the t.v turned on as Milly was there.

Me: Milly.

Milly: _And here we are folks, it's been two months since the emporers mystrious disappearance from the battle in tokyo seattlement, and now here is the first broadcast by him since then._

Me:*Narrow eyes* He was MISSING?

Kallen: We didnt knw.

Me: That's weird.

Just then the screen went to the Brittannian royal front as all the wrothless children of my father were there; and infront of them was the empty seat of his royal majesty.

Me: Not like him to make an entrance. . . . .this is getting weirder and weirder.

Kallen: How so?

I smirked.

Me: This might get ugly.

Kallen rose a brow at my comment as gaurds came in.

Gaurd: All rise for his majesty!!

The crowd became alert as the chair turns;

EVERYONE around the world gasped.

Kallen: No way!

Ogie: Is tat--

Me:*low* Lelouch.

Lelouch sat there in the royal chair as the crowd was in shock.

Kallen: This cant be--how can Lelouch be THERE?!

Me: *narrow eyes* Were about to find out Kallen.

Lady: GAURDS!!! Take him away he's accounted for the muder of our majesty!!  
Gaurds went at Lelouch when a black blurr kicked them away.

My hands gripped the chair I was sitting on.

Kallen:*low gasp* Suzaku.

Lelouch: Now that I am emperor this is my knight, Suzaku Kururgi The Knight of Zero.

A full uproar went about as I got you.

Me: Cut off broadcast! NOW!

Ogie and everyone looked at me.

Me: *bark* NOW!  
Everyone nodded and went to cut it off as Lelouch swipped his hands over his eyes and the screens turned off.

Me: *_That was close._*

Kallen: He was going to use Geass?

I nodded.

Me: Come Kallen, we've got some careful planning to do.

Kallen: Yes Isabella.

Ogie: Wait!  
We stopped from leaving as Ogie walks to us.

Ogie: What does this mean for US Isabella? All we worked for, is it gone now tat Lelouch is emperor?

I sighed looking down.

Me: That's what I got to think about Ogie*look at him* this is a big obstical we have to face.

Ogie nods.

Me: I'll have Kallen tell you our plans later but for now*turn* make sure to keep up with all of Lelouch's moves and keep me posted. He's up to something and we'll find out what.

Ogie: Yes, Isabella.

Me and Kallen then left to my main room.

Kallen: Isabella?

Me: Hmm.

I took my seat in the huge chair as I took off the cape part of my outfit.

Kallen: Ogie's riight, what--*looks down* whats going to happen to US now?

Me: I dont know Kallen*narrow eyes* but I DO know is Suzaku and Lelouch are up to something*look at her* something BIG, and we must find out what.. . . . .

I pressed the intercome button as Ogie responded to it.

Me: Ogie, get Ms. Kaguya on the line please.

_Ogie_:_ Ms. Kaguya you say? Umm, ok. But why may I ask?_

Me: If Lelouch is SO ready to become emperor, he'll most likely go to the League of Nations.

_Ogie_:_ You mean he wants his new empire to be PART of the world?! That's crazy!!_

Me: Just get her one the line Ogie.

_Ogie_: _Oh yes, acourse._

_Ogie _does so as I waited.

Kallen: You really think he'll try and make his Brittannian world part of the real one?

Me: That's the only reason i could think of why Lelouch would even try and become Emperor. It's a lot of work, but he has geass acourse and that's giving him a BIG boost.

Kallen: And why Ms. Kaguya?

Me: *look at her* We must tell her if this does come later, she needs to have anit-geass things ready.

Kallen: Oh.

Me: *look down* Knowing Lelouch he'll try and MAKE everyone obey him now.

Kallen:*narrows eyes* And what Suzaku?

I looked up at her as she glares at me a bit.

Kallen: Who's gonna stop HIM from intterfearing?

I smirked.

Me: Me, of course.

Kallen rose a brow as Ogie got Kaguya on the line.

Me: Ahhh Lady Kaguya, hello.

_Kaguya: What is it Isabella, riight now Im not in the mood._

Me: This isnt whether your in the mood or not Kaguya, you need to listen to my plan and listen well.

And like I said, this day did come. . . . . .

**Milly: AND HERE WE ARE FOLKS!! The Legauge of Nations is about to undergo their meeting in the issue of allowing the new Brittannian ruler, Lelouch Lampreouge to enter the alliance.**

About two months later Lelouch announced his desire to join the league; the meeting was being held and Ashford Academy school as it was mid afternoon and we were getting things ready.

Kallen: You were riight.

Me: Told you he was up to something.

She smiles.

Kallen: How are you holding up?

Me: Hmm?

I stopped working as I realized she ment the baby. I looked down at my small belly running my hand over it.

Me: You knw I havent eaten today--

Kallen gasped.

Kallen: Isabella!!  
Me: What?! I got a mission to set out here, Lelouch is planning something and we gotta find out what Kallen!

Kallen: But at the cost of your new life?

I hesitated; i then gave her my back as she gasps lightly.

Me: Whether or not it's this new life's destiny to live or not. . . . . .I will destroy Lelouch's plan to take over the world.

Kallen merly gasps again.

Kallen: Isabella--!!  
Me:* Glare at her* Kallen, get to post. NOW.

She gave me a stern look.

Kallen: Yes, Isabella.

She leaves as I sighed, I walked to the gym where the main meeting was being held as everyone was getting into place.

Me: Ms. Kaguya.

Kaguya turns to me as she smirks.

Kaguya: Isabella, you were riight*turns a bit* he's here.

Me: Told you.

She sighs. Other rulers from the world came and took their seat as I stood buy Kaguya's side.

Kaguya: You may leave now Isabella*smiles* god knows YOUR tiered.

I smirked.

Me: I think I'll stay for the show, Lady Kaguya.

Kaguya: Hmm?

Just then, the main doors opened as we all looked up. Garcefully and elegantly Lelouch walked to the center of his post.

Lelouch: Lady Kaguya*looks at me* and what's this? Isabella the NEW Black Knights leader.

Me:*narrow eyes* Are we here for drama or are diplumatic reasons--

He smirks, then I did.

Me: Well then, lets get this show on the road*narrow eyes* shall we?

I slamm my hand on button as huge long walls surrounded Lelouch blocking his veiw from all the others.

Me: Now.

I clicked the screens around him as everyone saw his face.

Me: Please tell us, your REAL reason being here Lelouch.

He smirks.

Lelouch: To join the league of Nations, why else Isbella?  
I narrowed my eyes. Just then Ogie and the others talked to him on the inside screens as the other leaders began to talk it out.

Kaguya: What should we do?

Me: Not trust him if that's what your ammining for.

She narrows her eyes.

Kaguya: I'ld never trust him again.

I smirked.

Me: Good.

"_Isabella!_"

Me: Hmm*raise wrist* what?

"_Its the sky group something just--_"

Just then something crashed through they roof of the gym; Screams went off as I covered Kaguya a bit with my arm. As the dust cleared there stood the Lancelot with two huge gun cannons pointed to both sides of room.

Suzaku:_** This is displease to his-majesty!!**_

Gasps went around as I narrowed my eyes to him; SUZAKU.

Me: How DARE you interrfear with govermental laws fool.

Suzaku: *confused* Isabella?

Lelouch: Suzaku.

Suzaku goes back to alret.

Suzaku: Yes your majesty!

I smirked.

Lelouch: How does it feel Isbella?

Me: Hmm?

Lelouch: To have your most loved one turned against you?

Me: I wouldnt know. . .. .

Lelouch//Suzaku: Hmm?

I then pulled out a gun as I pointed it to Lelouch; everyone gasped.

Kaguya: ISABELLA!! What are--

Me: Lets see if I'll know how it is to have my loved one--

I then pulled the gun away fron him as I rose it to my head, everyone gasped again.

Me: --betray me.

Suzaku flintches

Suzaku hesitates as Lelouch smirks.  
Lelouch: You REALLY believe I'll fall for tat old trick.

I smirked.

Me: Well lets see--

I slipped my finger to the trigger, Suzaku grips his guns as they lowered a bit.

Suzaku: *low* Isabella, dont do this--I--I--

Lelouch:*to Suzaku in headphone* Suzaku, she's bluffing dont lose focus.

Suzaku narrows his glare at me as his grip on his guns got better.

Suzaku: *low* Yes your majesty.

I smirked.

Me: Think Im joking do you? Well Suzaku--

Suzaku grips his remotes better in fear and strain as I glared at him.

Me: --You'ld go so far to let me die for this?

I then clicked the gun as everyone gasped.

Suzaku: ISABELLA!!

"_Bang~_"

Suzaku: Uhh--

Lelouch glares at me as Kaguya gasps. The Lancelots hand was right at my face as my gun didnt go off, more of me saying the bang part.

Me: You hesitated Suzaku. . . .

Suzaku: Uhh I--I--

I lowered my arm as I had a dissapointed face.

Me: Guess you really did change, Suzaku. . . .

I tossed the gun to my right as the hand on the Lancelot went back as Lelouch stands.

Lelouch: Your lil STUNT ment nothing Isabella now--

Me: Now I leave.

I turned around as I went to leave.

Lelouch: WHAT?! *glares* WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!!

Me:*riase hand* Bye Lulu, bye backstabber. . . ..

I dropped my hand as I exited the gym, as i left I rose my right wrist to my face.

Me: Kallen.

A low beep went off as Kallen responded to me.

_Kallen_:_ Yea?_

Me: You out in the back?

_Kallen: Yes, you ready to leave? I heard Suzaku interrfeared._

I smirked.

Me: Yea he did, but i took care of it. I'll meet you outside.

_Kallen: Yes Isabella._

I walked outside as some gaurds helped me out and there by a black car was Kallen.

Me: Lets go.

She nods as we climbed in. Kallen sat across from me looking at me as I was looking out the window running my hand over my stomach and my chin rested on the palm of my hand; i then sighed lightly.

Kallen: You ok Isabella?

I smirked as I just kept looking out tat car window.

Me: Nope, not really Kallen. Not really.

Her face grew sad from my responses as we left Ashford Academy and back to HQ.

.::And Maybe This Is How It Was Ment To Be::.

I was back at HQ in the small island, i tend to forget the name of it. I was with Hiroshi going over some files, Kallen was too sitting on my long couch infront of me.

"_**beeep~**_"

Me: Hmm?

I set Hiroshi down on his feet as he walks to Kallen to see what she was doing as I pressed the intercome.

Me: Yes?

It was Ogie.

Ogie_: I think you should look at this Isabella._

Me: What?

Just then the T.V screen came down as it turned on. It was the news; Kallen gasped as I got a bit spooked too.

Kallen: Is tat--

Me: *low* The Capital, Pen Dragon is GONE. . . . . .

Kallen: Who did it?!

Half the screen became Ogie as he had a hard/sad face on. he sighed deeply.

Ogie: Prince Schnizle.

I narrows my eyes.

Me: Schnizle. . . . he'ld go this far huh?

Ogie: There's more.

Me: Hmm?

Ogie sighs again.

Ogie: Theres a message for you Isabella, from him.

I groaned.

Me: Allow. Lets see whats up his sleeve today.

He nods making the full screen go as Schnizel appeared.

Me: Schnizel.

Schnizel: I heard you were the new leader dear sister or mine, but i didnt believe it.

Me: And?

Schnizel: I called for a alliance.

I narrowed my eyes.

Schnizel: I knw you dont approve of Lelouch's methods, so why not?

I simply glared at him. Either way Schnizle was USING me and The Black Knights, and if I knew my backstabbing people he was one of them. I sighed lightly as I brought Ogie back to the other screen, then Toto.

Me: What do you three think? *eave fingers* Should we TRUST my so called brother?

Toto: I leave it to your hands Isabella. I will follow your decission.

Me:*nod lightly* Alright, Kallen Ogie?

Ogie nods as I turned my glance back a bit; Kallen was holding Hiroshi as she nods feircly as well.

Me: Alright then*look back at screen* I guess we're at allaince Schnizle.

Shcnizle: Wonderful. We're about to go to battle tommorrow morning, can i trust you'll get your troops ready by then?

I sighed lightly.

Me: Yes, I can.

He nods.

Schnizle: Till tommorrow then, dear Isabella.

He cuts off as Toto & Ogie were still on the screen.

Toto: Should I advise everyone?

I nodded.

Me: Get Shin-kay as well and tell him of the situation, looks like were going to war tommorrow.

Toto nods signing off as Ogie was left.

Ogie: Should I get your unit up and running too?

I nodded once as he nods exiting as well. I turned back around as Kallen was sitting down on the long couch as Hiroshi was standing by her, she was playing with him a bit.

Kallen: So this is it?

I sighed yet again looking down at Hiroshi.

Me: This is it.

She looks up at me as I smiled at her.

Me: We're gonna be ok Kallen, dont worry.

Kallen: Idk Isabella*sigh* it just, doesnt FEEL riight. . . . .

Me: Well*get up* lets get this going shall we Kallen?

Kallen gets up with Hiroshi in her arms.

Kallen: Yea.

I took Hiroshi from her arms as I went back to the part of Hq where Martha was as I left him with her. I then headed to the front as we began to make our plans.

This was going to be a battlefeild.


	39. Chapter 39

You knw for this chapter you should listen to Broken, by Lifehouse :))

It REALLY sets the mood :D

Made me tear up while I wrote it TT^TT

So you should :D

-Kiki

People laced up,

Guns were reloaded,

Engines were oiled and shined,

We were getting ready for war.

The nightsky was fading away and they morning sun was slipping making the sky blend in colors.

Some said their goodbyes and others were setting their minds to the target.

Me,

i was in my room getting ready too. As I was a knock came to my door.

Me: It's open.

They enter as I turend around, and to my surprise it was Gino.

Me: Gino*walk to him* is tat you?

He nods with a smile as he walks to me, we hugged as i smiled back.

Me: Why, why are you here?

Gino: Fighting for Prince Schnizle's side and I*sigh* i came here to see how you were doing.

I smiled.

Me: You always did like to check up on me Gino.

I turned around going back to buisness as Gino walks up to my desk.

Gino: You knw Isabella, you. . . . you shouldnt be in this battle.

I paused;

I turned to Gino as I gave him a face.

Me: What do you MEAN?

Gino: You have a son Isabella, and your pregnate*I glare* you shouldnt be fighting this war.

I walked up to him as he backs up.

Me: Listen here Gino and listen good, I fight to STOP the idiots we're fighting. I fight to make a better world FOR my son. If i dont fight and the results of this battle goes the way i dont want it to, all i'll think of is how i couldve fought for my kids rights and chose not to.

Gino gulps taking in my words as he nods.

Gino: I see why he loved you so much Isabella.

I closed my eyes slowly as I took a deep breath, as i opened my eyes I gave Gino a peircing look.

Me: That doesnt MATTER here Gino.

I turned around as Gino follows.

Gino: I just dont want him to lose you Isabella*i look at him* he was like my best friend. . . .

I gave Gino a long look as I sighed looking away.

Me: Gino, I'M the new leader and unlike ZERO, I will defend the Black Knights till I DIE.

Gino:*low* You say it like your going to die. . . . .

Me: Cuz i just might.

Silence went between us as I sighed heavily.  
Me: Well Gino i MUST get going, get my knightmare running and all so--

Gino: Wait-!

Gino turns me around as I was face to face with him.

Me: WHAT.

Gino: Promise me you wont die.

Me: I cant.

Gino: JUST--!!*sighs* just TRY.

I pulled his hand off my arm as I gave him a smile.

Me: I'll try, dont worry.

I then left as Gino slolwy dropped his arm as he sighs.

Gino: You dont sound convincing. . . . .

I walked out my room as I headed out to the main air ship as I was about to board it when Kallen calls me.

Me: Yea?

Kallen: It's Martha she wants to talk to you before we leave.

Me: Oh ok, here takes these and check em ok?

Kallen:*smile* Ok.

She heads in the ship as I walked off the boarding side and went to the building.

Me: Martha?

I walked into my office room again as Martha was sitting on the long coach with Hiroshi as she gasps looking at me standing as I walked in.

Me: Whats wrong? Is he ok? Are you ok?

Martha: Yes Yes were fine child it's just--

She sets Hiroshi down as she turns to me witha sour face.

Me: Martha whats wrong?

Martha began to get teary eyed as she hugs me.

Martha:*crys* I just dont want this to be the last time I see you dear I--*pulls away* what if i never see you again Isabella--what will i do--I--I--

I laughed;

Martha looked at me like I was insane as I laughed some more. Hiroshi walks to my leg as I picked him up huggin him.

Me: Martha i'm not going to DIE. . . .I promise.

She just looks at me with a crushed face, she knew I was lieing out of my teeth but she just smiles as her hand touches my face.

Martha: I knw you wont dear, i beilieve in you. . . .and*looks at Hiroshi* so does your son.

I smiled looking down at him as he smiles at me too reaching out to my face.

Hiroshi: Ma.

I kissed his hand as I smiled.

Me: I love you Hiroshi dear. And so does you father.

He snuggles to me as I hugged him swaying side to side.

A knock came to my door, Martha whipped her eyes with a hankie as I turned to the door.

Kallen: Isabella are you--

She stops walking in as she notcied why Martha wanted to talk to me.

Kaleen: Oh Im sorry I--

Me: No, its fine* turn to Martha* here you go see you two after this battles down.

Martha: Yes, M'Lady.

I got to the door by Kallen as I scoffed turning to Martha with a smile.

Me: It's ISABELLA Martha, come on.

She smiles, knowing that in her heart i might not be coming back after today. She still smiled.

Martha: Acourse, Isabella.

I smiled back.

Me: I love you Martha, Hiroshi.

She chocked up as I nodded my head and left with Kallen right behind me.

Kallen: Maybe you shouldnt--

Me: Is my unit ready to launch?

Kallen sighs at my sudden change of topic as she looks down.

Kallen: No the new sheild and weapondry still need time to update, but *looks at me* you CAN fight in a bit.

I smirked witha sigh.

Me: Good, get your things on Kallen*turn to her* were going to battle.

She nods.

Kallen: Hey Isabella.

Me: What?

Kallen: If I dont make it*looks at me* you'll promise me you'll tell Hiroshi and*looks at tummy* your new life about me?

I smiled.

Me: If I make it, I promise to mention everyday Kallen. And if i dont make it Kallen--

She cringed at the thought as I went on.

Me: Take good care of my son and life long family memeber--

She looks up at me, tear glazed eyes as I still went on.

Me: --And tell Suzaku, he was the best thing to ever happen to me.

I turned swiftly as she gasps at my last request, tears ran down her face as she sniffs whipping them away.

Kallen:*low* Yes, Isabella.

She watched me walk into the battle ship as ppl were still loading and un-loading things as she shutters a deep sigh and gets to her post in the Gurren.

Ogie: Ok, here we go. Kallen?

Kallen: Got it.

All the knightmares launched as mine was slipped into the battle ship. I was sitting in it ready to be launched as the scientist were working all around me outside of my knightmare. I gripped the remotes making my knuckles white as I just stared at my screen.

"**Is it showing up Isabella?**"

I snapped back as the screen was on. I cleared my throat as I weakly responded.

Me: Yes.

"**Ok, we're going to refill you energy filler then you may launch whenever M'lady.**"

I sighed heavily as I saw the screen.

Me: Good.

They left to get the battery I thought as I looked at the screen, there on it was the front line of Lelouch's army. . . .with Suzaku. Just then 2 messages came to me.

Ogie & Schnizle.

Me: Yes?

Schnizle: Are you READY, lil sister.

I nodded as he smirks.

Shcnizle: Alright, we'll get in range in ten minutes.

I nodded as the Ogie message then poppped up as Schnizles closed.

Ogie: Are you ready Ms. Isabella?

I nodded yet again.

Me:*voice breaks* Yes Ogie.

He sighs lightly as he looks away.

Ogie: You know, no one blames you if you leave this battle feild. . . .i mean you got something to protect back at home and--

"Ogie."

He looks up at me as I smiled at him.

Me: Tell me when I can launch ok?

He pauses just looking at me then nods.

Ogie: Yes, Isabella.

His line goes off as I shuttered a sigh.

Me:*low* There's one more thing to do. . . . .

"_**Bzzzt~ **__Suzaku are you ready?_"

Suzaku presses his ear peice as he was talking with Lelouch.

Suzaku: Yes your majesty.

"_Good, they'll be in range in ten minutes so be ready._"

Suzaku: Yes your majesty.

Suzaku grips his remotes ready for action when the same sound on his ear peice went off.

"_**Bzzzt~**_"

Suzaku presses it once again.

Suzaku: Yes your ma--

"_Suzaku?_"

He gasps.

It was me.

My heart raced in my chest beating like it was going to break out of my rib cage as I gripped my shirt and gentaly placed my hand on my ear peice.

Me: *low* Are you there?

I heard a exhaled sigh and a small gulp.

"_Isabella?? Is--Is tat you?_"

A wave of relief ran over me, hearing his voice always made me feel better. I sniffed my tears, clearing my throat.

Me: *voice cracking* Yea, its me . . . .

I sniffed again as I curled up in my seat of Kuro-X as I laid my head on the seat.

Me: I--I just wanted to tell you--

"_Your not going to stop me, Isabella. I will fight against you and Kallen today._"

Like a dagger to my heart hiis words were, i shuddered a sigh as I opened my tear glazed eyes.

Me: I knw.

"_Isabella it's because---wait. . . . what?_"

I gulped lightly as I whipped my eyes.

Me: Look, the reason I'm calling is to. . . .well to hear your voice again if. . . if I--I--

"_Isabella?_"

I chocked;

Was this going to be the last time I'ld ever hear Suzaku's voice? Would him abandoning me and Hiroshi that one night the last time I'ld ever see him? Would he never see our new child? To never hold them in his arms?

Me: I love you Suzaku Kururugi. . . .and if todays the day i die and leave this world forever*clsoe eyes gentaly* i just want you to know that I dont regret anything we ever did together. . . .*open eyes/exhale* that i love you with all my being and even though were on oppisite sides riight now, all i want it to be able to see your face after this stupid STUPID fight. . . . .

Silence fell;

Here I was pouring my guts out and he stayed quiet. I couldnt take it, it made me think he just really didnt care about me anymore. That all we had was a lie, it made me doubt.

Then he responded.

"_I'm sorry Isabella, but riight now were enemies. I cant talk to you any further._"

I gasped.

Me: Wait Suzaku I--!!

"_**Bzzzt~**_"

I stopped; my jaw dropped as I was in shock. He hung up on me. . . . .he, he was SERIOUS about this. . . .he really really was. . . .

I took off my ear peice as I looked at it in my hands.

Me: Then tat's it?*close hand* Todays the end. . . . .

Just then the shiip gets his with something as alarms went off.

I freaked out.

"ISABELLA!!"

I looked down at my screen as Ogie was on it.

Me: What?! Whats wrong?!  
Ogie: Lelouch he--he used the volcano we--

The transmission was then cut off as I gasped.

Me: Ogie?! OGIE?!  
Just as I was about to get out Kuro-X the screen lights up.

I gasped;

Someone launched Kuro-X.

Kallen: OGIE?! ROCKSHATTA?!*gasps* ISABELLA!!  
Battle was going on as everyone was fighting everyone as Lelouch had used the volcano to blow up and destroy our huge ship.

Lelouch:*smirks* Shoudlve known I'ld play DIRTY brother-- hmm?

Kallen: ISABELLA!!  
Just then out the smoke of the volcano ash something shot out. Everyone looked up and up nt he sky red wings expanded and claws gleemed.

Kallen:*shock* Isabella?

Toto: She made it.

Gino:*grins* Yea.

Kuro-X flex's his claws as the wings glowed.

Me: *grip controls* It's time.

My unit slashed through everyone in a blurr as all enemy knightmares blown up and mine left unharmed.

Guy: What the--

Kallen:*smile* Isabella.

My unt went under the ship as I held it up.

Me: WERE NOT DONE YET!!  
My sheilds boosted up as the shipped stopped in mid-air.

Schnizle: Hmm?

Lelouch: She is using her sheild to level them?

Kallen: Isabella i'm coming!!

Gino: I got your back.

Kallen smiles.

Kallen: Thanks Gino.

He nods. The Gurren raced to my side as I smiled at her.

Kallen: Need some help?

Me: Yeah just--*struggle* hold em off for me.

Kallen: Got it.

Slowly the ship was set by the volcano tat jsut errupted.

Me:*press head peice* Ogie, can you hear me?

_"Is-Isabella? uhh--"_

Me: Are you guys ok?

Ogie: You, you used yoru sheilds?

I smirked.

Me: I take tat as a yes?

Ogie smirks, i smirked too--

Kallen: Isabella look!  
I turned my gaze off the ship to the air as I zoomed in.

Me: Oh no--

A bright pink light went off with multiple explosions as I glared up at it.

Me: Flayas. . . . .

Kallen: He's already begun to shoot them. . .

Me: Come on Kallen, they're ok lets go.

Kallen: Yes.

My engines roared as I blasted off the ground to Kallens side as we went to battle.

Me: Take the right I'll get left, if we take down the rest of this wing we'll get a shot at the ship. Shin-kay should be in place riight?

Kallen: Yes.

Me: Here we go!  
I extended my right claw slashing through knightmares, and with their explosions I raced past them; Kallen riight behind me.

Me:*press ear peice* Shin-Kay are you in place?

Shin-Kay: _Yes, Schnizle gave us ten mintues._

Me: Yes, we got the fleet that'll go back to help once you attack.

Shin-Kay: _Yes._

"_**Booom--BoomBoom!!~**_"

Lelouch: WHAT? Form behind?!

Suzaku: What?!

Shin-Kay: Lelouch today you fall!!

Lelouch:*narrows eyes* Shin-Kay.

Suzaku races to the back as he clashes with Shin-Kay.

Me: Now Kallen!! You look for Lelouch I'll help Shin-Kay.

Kallen: Yes.

She went to the left side of the ship as I raced to battle. Shin-Kay's knighmares left arm gets cut off as a small explosion goes off as his knightmare gets tossed aside.  
Me: Shin-Kay!  
I got to him as I caught his unit.

Me: Shin-kay! Are you ok?!  
Shin-Kay:_ I'm sorry Isabella, I--I lost--_

Me: It's ok, do you have enough engery to land?

Shin-Kay: _Yes._

Me: Ok.

I let go of his unit as it waved towards teh fallen ship of ours.

Me: Good job Shin-Kay. . . .

"_**Isabella!!**_"

I gasped, turning my knightmare to see Toto's knightmare explode in Suzaku's hands.

Me: No, Toto. . . .

Just then then Lancelot turns to me as I turned to it.

Me: So it comes to this. . . .

Suzaku: Isabella. . . .

"_**CLASH!!~**_"

Me:*struggle* Your NOT going to beat me, Kururugi. . . .

Suzaku: I fight for a better future, i must win!!  
He pushes me away and fires his two guns and these spikes from his wings. I raced around dodgeing as I shot my claws to his guns as I took them from him. He flies up over me as I tossed them aside.

Me: Your not even trying!!

Suzaku: Cuz your not worth it.

I glared at him.

Me: Suzaku!!  
We clashed again as I paused; on the cornor of my screen was lelouch's knightmare.

Me: What--

Suzaku: Your fights with me!  
We clashed again as we were face to face.

Suzaku: Isabella you shouldnt be here*pushes me off/we clash* I wont fight you--

Me: Shut up.

I slashed at him as he dodges.

"SUZAKU!"

We both turned as it was Lelouch tat called him.

Suzaku: Yes your Majesty--

He hits me aside and then races to him.

Me: Suzaku!!

I raced to him as well, but I stopped as I gasped.

Me: A Flaya--wait--  
i looked at Suzkau as he held a rod aiming at the Flaya.

Me: *scream* SUZAKU NO!!  
Suzaku: AAAAAAHHHHH!!

I gasped;

A bright pink light went off, yet again. But following it was a black hole as the pink light turned to glitter like sparkles. . . .

Me: They--they stopped the flaya?

I was in aww wehn Lelouch's knightmare zooms past into the Damocles. I gasped.

Me: Shit.

I raced to the shields but they wouldnt open for me.

Me: What the--

I then got a call from my head set.

Me:*press it* Yea Isabella here.

It was Shin-Kay.

_"Lady Isabella, can you help the hostigages."_

I looked down at the ship as it was about to hit the ocean.

Me: Got it.

My engines boosted as I raced to the ship.

I got yet another message.

Me:*Press headset* Isbella here--

"_Isabella, I'm about to fight Suzaku I need backup._"

I narrowed my eyes, it was Gino.

Me: I have to help the hostiages get to the ship I'm sorry.

Gino: Understood.

I looked up as Gino was indeed figthing Suzaku.

Me: Im sorry Gino, i couldnt kill him either.

So i flew, i flew to fallen air ship as I got the hostiages to the ship.

Me: Shin-Kay you stay here, I'll go back. . . .

Shin-Kay: Yes, Isabella.

I nodded as I looked back at the on going battle feild. The sky turned blue of early morning as I walked back to my knightmare.

Kaguya: Wait Isabella*i turn to her* maybe you shouldnt go. . . . .

I merly smiled at her.

Me: I must. Good bye Lady Kaguya.

I hopped on Kuro-X as my wings expanded as I zoomed into the battle.

Kaguya: Good-bye. . . . .isabella.

Me:**_Just a bit longer, and this fights over--_**

**"ISABELLA!"**

I turned my unit around as I saw half of the Triston, Gino's knightmare.

Me: Gino?!  
I landed by him.

Me: What happened to you?!  
Gino: Suzaku.

I looked up as I gasped.

Me: No.

Kallen was fighting Suzaku. I was about to go up there and stop them when Gino calls me again.

Gino: Can you help me? I cant fly.

I turned back to Gino.

Me: Oh yea here.

I rose my right hand as the first finger turns into a plug as I slipped it in the side of Gino's unit transferring enegry. I pulled it out after a few as his wings epnaded.

Gino: Thanks.

Me: *smile* Yea--

_**"YOU WONT WIN TODAY!!"**_

I turned with a gasp as Kallen and Suzaku's knigthmares clashes again.

Me: Kallen.

I flew up as they stood there Kallen's Gurren hand in Suzakus' Lancelot's stomach. My jaw dropped as Kallens unit fell over the ledge as Gino caught it, barley. I landed by Suzaku's Lancelot as I couldnt beileve;

He lost.

Me:*press head set* Suzaku? Are you there--

Nothing.

I then got worried.

Gino: Isabella you gotta get outta there it's gonna blow!

Me: No.

I then opened my hatchet as I was about to slip out to see Suzaku--

"**STOP!**"

I gasped looking up as the Lancelots hand was out to me, it was Suzaku.

Me: Suzaku?! Are you ok--

Suzaku: GET OUT OF HERE!!  
I paused;

Suzaku: GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I FINISH YOU OFF!!  
My heart sank.

Me: Your your hurt--

Suzaku: I said LEAVE!!

And with the Lancelots last onuce of strenght It slamms again mine. I gasped as my hatchet closed on it's own as my unit flew by Ginos.

Suzaku:*low* I'm sorry, Isabella. . . . .  
Me: SUZAKU WAIT--!!

"_**BOOOOMM!!~**_"

I gasped.

Me: *screech* _**SUZAKU!!!  
**_I went to go to the explosion when Gino gets in my way.

Gino: You cant go!

I didnt know why, but i lost sanity as I smacked Gino with Kallen aside as they flew away from me. I landded my unit by the burning flames of what remained of the Lancelot.

Me:*scream* SUZAKU!!  
I gripped my head as I fell to my knees.

My heart throbbed in pain and my lung closed for air.

I couldnt wrapped my head around it.

Hot tears ran down my cheeck as I couldnt believe it.

Me: *scream* SUZAKU!!! ANSWER ME!!!!

I then leaned foward smacking my fists to the ground. I cried as I lifted my head.

Me:*yell* YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO DIE DAMMIT!!!*smack fists* YOU ALWAYS LIVE THROUGH THE FIGHTS!!! WHY!! WHY!! WHY!!!

My fists began to throb in pain too. I didnt care.

I looked up at the buring knightmare as it fell apart. I shook my head again as I rose to my feet.

Me: *run hand through hair* He's. . . .really dead. . . . .

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_"

Lelouch: *turns head* What was tat?

Schnizle: Nothing, your majesty.

Lelouch turns to Schnizle with a smirk.

Lelouch: This new obiedence suits you well dear brother of mine.

Shcnizle bows as Lelouch smirks again;

In his hands he gripped the Flaya control as he stood on the plat foarm of the map for it.

Lelouch: Now--

_**"LELOUCH!!"**_

Lelouch gasps turning around as I stood in the door way.

Lelouch: Oh Isabella*smirks* your just in time to watch me take over the world--

He turns around giving me his back as I gripped my bloody knuckles as I glared at him.

Me: YOU--

He pauses turning his head to me as my tears ran non-stop still as they trickled down my face to the floor. He then turns fully to me still holding firm the control as he raises a brow to me.

Lelouch: What are you crying about now Isabella?

Me:*Scream* I'LL KILL YOU!!  
He gasps, in that instant I tackled in to the ground. The Flay control rolled across the floor as I had his shit in my hand.

Lelouch: What the hells matter with you?! LET ME GO!!  
Me: Die Lelouch.

His face fell in fear as I rose my fist as I was about to beat the shit outt of him--

"_Banng~_"

My body flew to the left as I slid to my left side.

Leouch: HOLD YOUR FIRE!!

Gaurds: Yes, your majesty.

They put away their guns as he looks at me. A small pool of blood soon foarmed around me as I rose my body.

Lelouch: Are you ok Isabell--

Me:*low* I'm going to kill you even if it kills me Lelouch.

He glares at me, i lifted my face to him hodling my graze I got on my right arm as it was gushing blood.

Lelouch: What makes you think I wont hesitate to kill you first, Isabella. . . . .

Me: I dont give a fck, I'll kill you dammit.

Lelouch: I persume Suzaku died then.

I gasped in anger as I got up.

Me: YOU KNEW.

Lelouch smirks turning around as Schnizle hands him the control again, bowing as Lelouch grips it well and turns back to me.

Lelouch: Yes, I knew. Suzaku wasnt invinceable Isabella. Everyone dies eventually. . . . .

Me: YOU MONSTER!!  
I ran at him again but before my hand could reach him, someone shot at me once again.

I gasped falling to my knees.

Lelouch:*serious tone* See Isabella, here I win.

Now my left arm had a graze as I glared up at him.

Me: I hope you rot in hell for this Lelouch*yell* FOREVER!!  
He chuckles turning arounf and walking away from me.

Lelouch: Silly Isabella, I am a GOD*stops/turns to me* and GODS do not go to hell. . . .

He raises his arms as the plat foarm glowed.

Lelouch:*hollars* HEAR ME WORLD!! I AM YOUR NEW WORLD RULER!! ALL HAIL ME!!! LELOUCH!!

My body fell to the side as people chanted Lelouch's name.

Me: I'll kill you dammit Lelouch. . . .

He merly smirks.

Lelouch: You shouldnt TALK, in your condition Isabella. . . .

I tried to get up but I was loosing too much blood. I blinked a bit as the last thing I saw before I fell unconcious. . . . .was Lelouch. . . .

Then like if I was going to die,

I saw Hiroshi with Suzaku. . . .

Me:*low* Suzaku. . . . . . .

**All Hail Lelouch!!**

**All Hail Lelouch!!**


	40. Chapter 40

Aww last chapter ;___________;

Hope you all enjoyed my story :3

Dont worry you can always re-read it ;)

-Kiki

And so, Lelouch won.

His plan actually worked and that sick bastard won.

He RULED the WORLD.

People of all races felt fear and anger towards him.

He took the Black Knights and anyone else tat opposed him as today was they day they were to be exicuted.

"_Look here he comes. . . . ."_

"_I cant belive HE'S the ruler. It's just wrong._"

_"SHHH~ If the gaurds hear you they'll snipper you!"_

Mindless followeres marched down the streets of Japan as Lelouch was leading them to the dock to fly the Black Knights so they could be exicuted.

Yes today was the day I'ld probably never see Kallen, Ogie and the others again.

_Isabella. . . . ._

In the shadows of my bedroom, looking out the window with the raidio on I was.

Alone, Cold and Broken i felt.

I never left my house for those 2 months Lelouch ruled.

In my room I stayed.

With all my hurt, it was hurting others.

Hurting the little family i had and hurting more.

But for some reason, i wasnt realizing it.

Martha: Child, he's here.

Looking up at Martha with Hiroshi in her arms, I nodded once as she sets a cup of tea by me.

Hiroshi: Ma.

I turned to Hiroshi, looking away from the window as he was holding a stuffed toy.

I rose my arms to him as he qucikly scampers to me. I lifted him to my lap as he snuggles against me closely. I hugged him dearly and he was hugging his toy.

Martha: *bows* I'll be right back, M'lady.

I nodded as I held Hiroshi close to me as he snuggles to me. I began to sip my tea as I merly looked out my window.

Hiroshi: Mmmm--

I looked down at Hiroshi, I ran my finger tips on his baby soft cheecks as he fusses.

Me: Here then. . . .

I set him down as he began to look around, wonder, things he did. I took my cup in my hands and kept of drinking it.

"_Knock-Knock~_"

Hiroshi looks up as I lowered my cup from my lips.

Me: Enter.

The door creeks open as Hiroshi's face fell, i lowered my cup as I sighed looking down at my son.

Me: You have some nerve*turn face* to come to my home, snake.

Lelouch smirks walking in with his white royal outfit.

Lelouch: Still bitter about Suzaku.

I gripped my fist.

Me: LEAVE.

Lelouch: Today.

I glared at him.

Lelouch: Today, is the day I'll die; Isabella.

Me: It better be.

Lelouch: I'ld think a friend like you would feel more, sympathedic for me. No?

I then got up from my seat as I glared at him.

Me: Not when you let my husband die like a disposible tool!

Lelouch: I see your expectiing again.

I stopped. He merly smirks.

Lelouch: Know the sex yet?

I gripped my hands as I glared at him.

Me: GET OUT LELOUCH.

Lelouch: I really hope its a girl*smiles* she'll be quite pretty. Like her mother.

Me:*scream* I SAID GET OUT!!

Just as I screamed a slight pain ran through my right side as I gasped holding it.

Lelouch: Careful there*smiles* might go into labor early.

I glared at him.

Me: Why are you here?*huff* IDC if you die today, tommorrow, NOW*shake head* I'll still hate you for the rest of MY life!! NOW LEAVE MY HOUSE!!  
Lelouch:*raises hands* Fine Fine, I--*pulls out envelope* just came here to give you THIS. . . .

I stopped;

My name was written on the front with a cat head by it as I gasped. I looked up at Lelouch as he gave me a soft smile. I took it in my hands as I gulped.

Me: Is it--

He nods.

Lelouch: Suzaku's will.

I closed my eyes gentally taking it in then opening them sighing heavly.

Me: But why---

Lelouch: That's all I brought for you Isabella*turns around* now bye--

Me: Wait!  
He stops at the door as he looks at me. I lowered my hand as I gave him a concerned look.

Me: Are you. . . . .really going to die, today Lelouch?

He smirks.

Lelouch: Only GOD knows tat, Isabella. . . . goodbye.

He opens my door, leaving when--

"_I love you Lelouch._"

Hesitating Lelouch smirks and then leaves my room, I couldnt help but smile sighing slightly.

I watched him leave, I looked down at the unopened envelope; was he lieing to me? was Lelouch really going to die today? But why would he know if he was. . . . .

Well that didnt matter anymore, i wanted to ripp open the envelope in my hands and egarly read the letter inside. I sat down as Hiroshi walks to my legs hugging them digging his face into my dress.

Me:*low* Suzaku. . . .

I turned the envelope over as I curled my lips;

Fear of what it was going to say in it ran through my body.

Then i opened it.

I quickly took it out and unfolded the paper as something fell out of it. I paused looking down at my feet as Hiroshi goes on his butt and grabs it.

Me: Baby let mommie see--

Too late.

Hiroshi had a tendosy of putting things in his mouth :| He was teething. I gasped picking his up.

Me: Baby give me tat!!  
I dug my finger in his mouth as he fussed refusing to give up w/e was in his mouth.

Me: Child give me it!!  
_Poopp~_

I gasped looking down at the floor as the item.

Hiroshi's fussing pouts echoed in my ear drums as I coudlnt believe my eyes.

Me:*Low* My ring. . . .

I lowered my hand as my finger tips touched the cool sliver of the ring as I picked it up setting Hiroshi down.

Me: But. . . .I threw it. . . . at him. . . .

I held the ring dearly in my hand as I hugged it to my heart sighing heavily.

Me: Oh Suzaku, you kept it all this time. . . . .

Then my attention went to the letter, I gulped taking it to my hands. They began to tremble as I gripped the paper gently.

Me: Oh my.

_Isabella,_

_My dearest love Im sorry. If your reading this, it means I have died in battle today. I cant think of what your going through but please dont morn for me. As long as you and Hiroshi are safe and fine after this horrible battle that occured I'll forever rest in peace. Again I'm sorry for leaving you in such a delicate time, please move on; find someone that'll love you like I never could. For your happiness was all i ever wanted Isabella. _

_I'll love you forever Love,_

_Suzaku Kururgi._

My eyes were filled with warm tears as I set the paper down and made a face.

Hiroshi: Ma. . . .

He reached up to me as I crossed my arms diggin my head into them,

I began to cry hysterically.

Even after death Suzaku knew how to make everything better in my life.

And he was gone?

I couldnt deal with it.

I began to hyperventilate as a huge pain ran through my chest and heart.

Was this how it felt to truely be heart broken I thought.

My breath was short and un-sync when someone comes through the door.

Martha: Child I heard you crying are--

Martha stops as she gasps.

Martha: ISABELLA!!  
She runs to my side as she nudges my shoulders but I didnt budge as my right hand was gripping my dress over my chest part and my left the note Suzaku left me.

Martha: Isabella look at me!! Whats wrong--your going to upset the child!!

But I couldnt stop, I couldnt stop crying, couldnt try to catch my breath, i couldnt bare to live without Suzaku.

Martha: Isabella look at me!!

She rips my face up to look at her as tear ran down my face.

Me: But Martha--!!  
_**SLAP!**_

I gasped as my face was to the left my hair covering my face.

Silence fell on us, my crying stopped. I turned my face slowly to her as my hand went up to my cheeck.

Me:*low* Martha?

Martha: Im sorry, but it was the only way to get you to your SENSES child.

I looked down at the ring in my hand with the crumbled up note. I hung my head as my hair covered my whole face as I leaned foward a bit.

Me:*low* He's really gone, isnt he Martha. . . .

She sighs heavily.

Martha: Now do you regret it? Regret all the time you spent argueing with him, figthing with him, making stupid excuses NOT to be with him.

I looked up at her, my tears still running like an endless stream and in a low whince I answered her.

Me: Yess. . . .

She sighs again.

Martha: Well, it's too late child.

I closed my eyes in hurt as Martha swoops up Hiroshi giving me her back.

Martha: Its too late and there's nothing you can do about it, let it go.

Me: I dont want to.

Martha: You dont have a CHOICE Isabella.

I looked up at her with madd face as I stood.  
Me: How could you say this to me, now out of all times!!!--

Just then, a sharp pain ran in my gut as I gasped.

Martha: I say it cuz it's TRUE Isabella--

I turned away from her, gasping again as I gripped the edge of the table by me.

Martha: Isabella ignoring me wont solve your problems!!  
I shook my head as I couldnt breathe resulting to gasping still.  
Me: Martha--I--I--

Martha: I knw it's hard for you Isabella dear but you have two WONDERFUL children and--

I grabbed her arm in a tight grip as she looks at me.

Me: Martha*gasp* somethings WRONG--

Her eyes went wide when--

_**Splatt.**_

We both gasped looking down, then back at eachother.

Me:*eyes diaolate* Oh no--

Martha: ISABELLA!!

That was the last thing I heard before faiting to my side.

.

..

...

..

.

**"Hurry get her to the emergency room!!"**

I gasped opening my eyes wide frantically looking around. I was being rushed in a hospital hallway as I looked aorund.

Me: What--?

Doc: Oh there you are, your going into early labor Mrs. Kururugi--were rushing up to a delivery room.

I shook my head frantically as I was in shock.

Me: No-No! My--My baby isnt due till next month!  
Doc: Well it's coming out NOW!!

The doors slammed aside as I was rushed in a room.

Doc: Get her ready! NURSE!!  
I frantically looked around as everyone was running in high speed around me as if I was just another case of early brith giving.

Nurse: Your arm Mrs. Kururugi.

I shook my head.

Me: No! I cant be in la--AAAHHHH!!!

I crouched foward as a sharp pain ran in my gut as the Doc and Nurses looked at me, then one another. Just as I let out a small yell of pain that same disgusting sound of something wet was heard as a gasped went around.

Me:*gasp* What was that?!

Nurse: Doctor!  
Doc: I knw I knw*slips on gloves* someone get her IV's in!! HURRY PEOPLE!!

The Nurses went back to their thigns as some were helping the doctor get ready to delievery my kid as they cleaned my arms and stuck needles in my arm.

Me: AH!! *glare* THAT HURTS!!  
Nurse: Sorry Mrs. but we need to hurry and get your IV's in or the baby might get sick.

Me: This isnt HAPPENEING--!! AH!!

Nurse: Another one sir!

Doc: Damn, she's having her contractions to soon!! Someone hurry up!

They still ran around like headless chickens as I laid back down as the morphine was taking it's effect on me. Then the worry hit me, was my baby really in danger?

Me: Doctor whats happening?

He stops and looks at me as a nurse was fixing his coat.

Doc: Your going into early delivery Mrs. Kururugi due to sever stress. So we must get her out before she dies in your whomb.

I gasped.

Me:*low* It's a girl. . . . .

The doctor smiles at me warmly with a nodd.

Doc: Yes she is, now sit up and get ready to push Mrs. Kururugi.

Just then a nurse came at my side and helped me up as I huffed.

Me: It hurts so bad--!!

Doc: Acourse it does, your not suppose to be in labor till next month.

I glared at him as he looks away focusing at my legs.

Doc: Alright Mrs. Kururugi, PUSH--!!

_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**_

_"And here we are folks! Emperor Lelouch is making his way through the whole Japanese country as he'll soon take his leave to the main lands to exicute the Black Knights and those who oppose him."_

Some where in the country of Japan was Lelouch in a huge float on his thrown as Kallen, Oggie, Toto, and the other Black Knights were in white outfits bolted to rods at the side down of Lelouch's high throne. On the bottom was young Nunnally in a red dress and in chains as Lelouch sat in his high throne above them all. Soliders held the towns people at a orderly side line as whispers went around.

"_How could this little boy rule the world._"

"_Shhhh!~ The soilders'll sniper you if you oppose the Emperor._"

"_I think it was better rule under that Emperor Charles._"

"_Shhh~!!!"_

As the towns people glares and whispered harsh hatrade towards Lelouch he merly smriked looking down at them. They all looked away in fear and shame. Lelouch turns his face to the horizon as he smiles to himeself.

Lelouch: It's time.

Jeremiah: Everyone in stance.

Soliders: YES MY LORD!

Jeremiah then looks up at Lelouch as he nods once, with a smirk Jeremiah turned back to the horizon as well.

Ogie: So this is it?

Guy: BUT I DONT WANNA DIE!  
Kallen: Take it like a man.

Ogie and the guy looked up at Kallen as she held a feirce face looking down.

Ogie: Kallen, and Isabella? Have they gotten her as well?

Kallen then turned her head to the side, away from the two.

Kallen: I rather not speak of tat traitor.

Ogie narrowed his eyes as the other guy gasped.

Guy: traitor?! Isabella?! NOW WAY--!!

Ogie: She had her reasons Kallen, at least you WON--

Kallen:*yells* THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!  
Ogie stopped as he looked at Kallens tear glazed eyes as she scrunches her face in sadness.

Kallen: All he ever DID was hurt her, and all she ever did was stick by his side*glares at ground* and she STILL strived to asure he survived, she went even so far as to define me during battle.

Ogie: Technically she didnt step in till it was already over.

Kallen:*glares at sky* Yea but if she had come sooner, she wouldve stopped us--

Ogie: BUT SHE DIDNT.

Kallen looks at him.

Ogie: Isabella lost the love of her life and now you wish she were here to suffer the same fate are us, is tat it Kallen. . . . .

Kallen looked away.

Kallen: Acourse not Ogie, never.

Ogie huffed looking ahead in a feirce stare.

Ogie: Then let us pray her and her son stay well here in Japan, where ever they all.

Guy:*nods* Yea.

Kallen lifted her face back to the blue sky as her eyes fell low.

Kallen: Yea. . . .

_**"STOP!!"**_

The screech of tieres echoed in the streets as the towns people gasped.

Kallen: What the--!!

Ogie: IT CANT BE!!

Jeremiah:*smirks* Finally. . . .

Guy: Is tat--

Woman: I thought he was dead--!!

Then in a huge uproar the town's people all yelled.

Towns People: IT'S ZERO!!

Lelouch's gaze rose up to the end of the streets, he then stood tall and feirce as his right hand flickered to the right.

Lelouch: GET HIM.

Soliders: YES YOUR MAJESTY!!

_**AGAIN!!**_

_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**_

Doc: Come on Mrs. Kururugi PUSH!!  
I let out a screech of pain as I went to collaspe to my back but two nurses held my back up sitting me back up.

Nurse: Sir she's losing pulse!

Nurse#2: Heart rate's increasing!!

Doc: Were not going to make it--

I huffed looking at him as he went to stand as I gasped.

Me: Wait--*huff-huff* Whats goinging to happen!?!

Doc: Were going to have to go into surgery--

I gasped.

Me: WHAT?!

He nods, I got scared as the thought of a knife SLICING my skin scared me stiff.

It actually made me wanna push.

Me: Hell no!--AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
The doctor paused as he looked at the nurses as they nodded, he got back to kneeling as he looks at me.

Doc: Alright now PUSH--!!!

_**Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**_

_Towns People: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!_

The masked man, known as Zero raced arcoss the pavement;

Eliminating any who stood in his way. Soliders got in his way as he pushes them away with ease.

At the same time, i was in a hospital screaming and yelling from pain for a new life; All while one was about to end.

Doc: AGAIN ISABELLA!! PUSH!!

Me: _**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**_

_SHIING~_

Jeremiah: I'll get him your majesty!!

Jeremiah races to him as he lifts his blade to him, Zero merly jumps on his shoulders with ease as if childs play as he kicks him away.

Jeremiah:*_Go on, masked knight._*

Everyone was in a gasp as people's fear rose; this masked Zero jumps past the Black Knights as Kallen gasps. She watched him ran in speed past them by Nunnally and then to the top.

Kallen:*low gasp* It cant be. . . . .

Lelouch: You dare define me--!!  
He lifts a gun out of his robes as it was slapped away by a sword Zero held.

Time shiffted to slow-mo.

In my hospital nurses nodded slowly as I was letting out a long screech, my hair a mess as I gripped the rail of my hospitaly bed. The doctor's eyes widen with a gasp.

At the same momment people's eyes widened at the scene they watched happen in front of them.

There, alone stood Zero and Emperor Lelouch.

Then as all was going slow, it quickly sped up.

Doc: WE GOT HER!!

_SHIING~_

Kallen: NO WAIT--!!!

_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!**_

_**WWWAAAAAAAHHHHH---AHHWAAAHHH--WAAAHH---!!**_

I gasped.

Doc: It's a girl!!

My breath, uneven. My hair, a sweaty mess. My face, flushed from work.

There infront of me was my new baby girl. her hair was dark brown but her eyes I didnt know yet.

Doc: Now lets get her cleaned up no. . . .

My eyes warmed as a smiled flashed to my face then breathlessly I managed to say.

Me: Yes.

_**GASP!**_

At that momment, my momment of happiness i didnt even know history was chaing itself.

_Trickle-Trickle. . . ._

The color of red stained the memories of all as Emperor Lelouch was the one tat was tainted in it. to match his blood, a red sword was the object periceing him through his chest. Slowly Lelouch rose his bloody hand to the masked man known as Zero. And with a smile, he spoke to him soft words.

Lelouch:*low* Now you must always wear this mask, this burden i place upon you will haunt you for the rest of your life--

Then his bloody finger clentch the side of the mask as best as he could.

Lelouch:*Soft* Forgive me, friend, for the pain I have caused you. . . . . . and now--

HIs hand then slowly dropped as Zero slides the sword out his chest, Lelouch's blood flickered from the blade staining the cloths of both him and Zero. Zero then took a step aside as Lelouch gripp his chest where his wound was. He began to make small steps to the edge as he rose his left hand to the emptyness of the space infront of him as his eyes grew dull from blood loss as he fell.

The Great Emperor Lelouch FELL.

Everyone was in shock as they watched his body slide down the tall throne leaving a huge streak of blood behind him. Then his body fell to the side of his beloved sister Nunnally.

She gasps as she scotts to his side, she rose her hand to his hesitating with yet another gasp.

Nunnally: Brother?

She weakly grabs his bloody right hand in hers as she stares at his face; his violet eyes losing their bright color.

Nunnally: No--you--you cant be--

She rose his hand to her face as she gasped;

The touch from his hand revealed his deep plan to clean the world and she couldnt believe it. Tears streamed her face as she hugged his hand dearly to her face. Then for the last time in the world Lelouch closed his eyes, forever.

Nunnaly gasped.

Nunnaly:*screams* BROTHER?!! BROTHER YOU CANT DIE!!*wheeps* YOU CANT!!*strokes hand to her face* I LOVE YOU!! PLEASE!! COME BACK!!

Just then from the side Corneillia *sp* stands tall as she raises her right hand out.

Cor: ALL TROOPS OUT!! EMPEROR LELOUCH AS FALLEN I REPEAT--!!

Kallen's face fell as well as she couldnt beilieve it either.

Then everyones eyes fell upon Zero,

the TRUE holder of justice.

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

"Ma?"

Me: Hmm?

Hiroshi: Sis.

I smiled warmly.

Me: She's riight here.

Half a year past by since everything.

Since the birth of my new baby girl,

and the death of one of my dearest friends, Lelouch.

A long long half year it was.

Everything in Japan and the world changed.

Everyone got their powers for their own countries back, and everyone in the world signed a peace treaty for the mean time. Japan even had a democratic rule with their own president.

Life was better.

Kallen and the Black Knights dissappeared and went their seperate ways;

Ogie even got married and was expecting soon.

Kallen was going back to skool to get her degree.

Milly was a full time news reporter.

Nina became a scientist with Lloyd and Ms. Saciel.

Rival became part of Milly's camera crew.

Even Gino and Anya went to skool as well, Gino more for Kallen then his education; but tat was ok.

Yes, everyone went of with life like nothing bad ever happened in the past.

All except me.

I was still a bit bitter towards my life but for my children I didnt show it at all.

Hiroshi: Ma, juice.

I smiled.

Me: Ok Ok.

He smiles as he looks over at his baby sister.

Hiroshi: Sis--

He pokes her as I was getting his juice, i turned and gasped.

Me: No Hiroshi you'll--!!

Just as I pulled him away from her her face scrunched up as he jade eyes peirced open in a made pout.

Me: Oh no--

Her eyes glazed with tears as she bagan to whale. I rolled mine in a sigh as I gave Hiroshi in sippy cup.

Me: See what you've done Hiroshi.

Hiroshi merly drinks his sippy cup watching me as I swooped up the crying infant in my arms as I began to sway her.

Me: Yaa-Yaa, its ok baby shh-shh-shh.

Just as I stood Hiroshi stands too as he waddles to my legs and hugs them tugging on my dress.

Hiroshi:*takes sippy out* Ma.

I looked down at him as he rose his arms to me.

Me: I cant baby, mom's got sissy memeber. Sorry--

Baby: WAAAAHHH!!  
Me: Shh-Shh--

Hiroshi lowered his arms as he looks around, then pauses. Just then he drops his sippy and begins to walk away from me.

Me: Baby! You better not be walking to Martha she wont pick you up ei--

I turned around as I gasped.

Hiroshi walked up to someone as he rose his arms to them.

Hiroshi: Pa. . . .

He was picked up gentally as I was in shock.

Me: No*shake head* you cant be--your--your--I watched you--I--

I couldnt believe it;

There infront of me stood Suzaku.

MY DEAD Suzaku.

I thought I had lost my mind.

Then, he smiles at me as it broke my heart yet again.

I didnt notice it but I was already crying just like the baby was.

Suzaku: Hello, Isabella.

I then fell to my knees hugging the baby close to me as I shook my head.  
Me: No--No--Your not real--Your not--

_"Geez, if I knew you'ld react like this I would've came later."_

I gasped looking up as he standing riight infront of me. Again i couldnt help but shake my head.

Me: But--but--your--

He extends his left hand to me, I looked at it as I gasped lightly.

He was still wearing the wedding ring. I then looked up at him as he smiles warmly to me.

Suzaku: It's ok love, I'm here.

Tears ran down my face as I took his hand; slowly sobbing he lifts me up to him and hugs me to him as I was still holding our crying baby.

But now we were both crying.

Suzaku: Shh Shh--*hugs us* I'm here, its ok. . . .

I then clinged my right arm around him as I gripped the back of his shirt.

Me: I cant believe your here. . . .*gasp/whince* I thought you were really dead. . . . .

He then kisses my head gentally as a huge wave of relief washed through my body making me hug him tighter.

Suzaku: Let me see the baby love.

I looked up at him as he smiles at me warmly.

Suzaku: Please, i heard so much about her. . . .

I couldnt help but smile as I pulled back a little revealing the baby as she was still whaling.

Suzaku: She's a cry baby*smirks* like her mother.

I didnt even playfully hit him like I would before as I couldnt take my eyes off him. I then dared to raise my right hand to his face. As my finger tips touched his face his jade eyes flashed to mine as I smiled.

Me: Babe, your really here.

He smiles grabbing my hand and kissing it as it sent chilles through my body.

Suzaku: I'm here, and I'll never leave you ever again Isabella.

I chocked up a bit as I was gonna start crying again as he smiles.

Suzaku: Here, lemme see her. . . .

I nodded as I sniffed and whiped my tears as he hands me Hiroshi and I slipped him the baby.

Then some freak miracle happened;

She stopped.

Me: What--

Suzaku smirks.

Suzaku: Looks like she shuts up with me too.

I let out a laugh as I looked to the side holding Hiroshi in my arms. Suzaku smiles as he then goes back to the baby as he began to rock her.

Suzkau: Hello baby. . . . .oh your so beautiful. . . .

I smiled warmly as I looked at her as well.

Me: Guess what I named her.

He looks at me as his face flashed in curiosity.

Suzaku: What?

I walked riight by him as I set my head on his shoulder, Hiroshi did the same to me as it rested in the crane of my right shoulder/neck.

Me: Shirley, Shirley Kururugi. . . . .

He gasps lightly as her eyes opened looking up Suzaku.

Suzaku:*breathlessly* Shirley. . . .*smiles* I love it.

I smiled yet again.

Me: I do too. . . .

Suzaku then grabs her little-baby hand and kisses it lightly. She then giggles lightly.

Me:*smirk* She's such a copy-cat.

He smirks.

Suzaku: You knw I rather make you giggle with my kisses.

I laughed looking to the side as he kisses my head.

"ISABELLA!!"

Me and Suzaku then looked up to Martha as she gasped.

Me: Look who's back. . . . .

Martha rose her hand to her mouth as she was a bit away from us. Suzaku turns fully around as he smiles warmly.

Suzaku: Hello again, Martha.

Martha: Is tat really you dear?

He nods.

Martha then chockes up as well as she waves her hand to her face wakling to us.

Martha: Boy I should kill you for putting this family what it's been through.

He smirks.

Suzaku: I knw I knw, thanks for taking care of them while I was gone.

She smiles.

Martha: You knw I do*huffs* Oh look at me now getting all emotional uhh--

She whipes her eyes lightly as me and Suzaku laughed lightly.

Martha: well come come, dinners ready lets go.

I set down Hiroshi as he grabs his sippy drinking it as Martha takes Shirley form his arms as she grabs Hiroshi's hand and walks off.

Suzaku: Come on love.

I nodded as he goes on infront of me. I stood there as I couldnt help but keep repeating in my head," He's back. He's back." I was still in a bit of shock.

"_Love?_"

I looked up as Suzaku held a concerned face almost a couple yards from me.

Suzaku: You coming?

I nodded with a smile as I sprinted to him. As I got to him as I jumped into his arms as he catches me. I wrapped my legs around him as I hugged him around his neck and he grabs my legs.

Me:*low* Never leave me Suzaku, not ever again.

He hugs me to him as he digs his face to my hair that was in the crane of my neck.

Suzaku: Never.

I pulled off him as I smiled setting my hands on his face.

Me: Your really here babe?

He merly smiles as I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

The burning feeling I used to feel in my stomach returned as it made me feel more alive then i felt in those past 6 months. Suzaku kissed me back as he pulls away.

Suzaku:*breathlessly* I missed you Isabella.

Me: Yea? Well atleast you didnt think I was dead.

He smirks.

Suzaku: Sorry.

Me: I forgive you.

I kissed him again as he smirks.

Suzaku: Come on Love, lets go have a normal life together.

I smirked.

Me: We'll never have a normal life.

Suzaku: Now we will.

Me: But you knw, i would never change a single second of our lives together. . . . .

Suzaku: Even the pain I caused you?

I shook my head.

Me: Not even those. NOTHING. I'll always love you Suzaku.

He smirks looking at my eyes.

Suzaku: I love you too, Isabella.

I kissed him again as he turns around as we walked back inside.

And from then on we did live a normal life, for a very very long time.

End,


End file.
